The Hero of Truth: Darby Nishikawi
by Harvoc Phantom
Summary: Life surely is full of surprises. And Darby Nishikawi will learn that through his journey in U.A. As he tries his best to blend into his new life, he will also be challenged to master his Quirk to be able to face villains head-on in his journey to become a hero. With high hopes and expectation, he sets foot on an eventful school life that will change his life forever. (Art by Eggy)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_  
_**A new hero in town**_

"So what you're saying, is that I actually don't have to take the exam again?" A young man with blonde hair and purple eyes asked as he looked over his shoulder. He had messy hair combed forward with a few bangs going over his forehead. He was wearing a plain grey shirt and black shorts and was carrying a small bag.

"Yeah, apparently the one you took back in America was enough as it is, kiddo." A man in his thirties responded, ruffling his hair. He had shorter hair than his son, but it was still as messy as his. He had fair skin, a pair of glasses and a small goatee."Besides, why are you nervous about taking the exam again? Surely you co-"

"Dad, that's not the problem." The young man cut him off."I heard that U.A in Japan is waaaaay more difficult than the one in America. Besides, I barely passed the test as it is. With my quirk, it was rather difficult to even destroy a single robot. Not to mention that I'm a day late due to the flight canceling on Sunday!"

"Nonsense, Darby. Your quirk is the embodiment of your mother and I's quirks." He slapped his back playfully.

Darby sighed, allowing himself a smile."If you can even call it that. Well, I better get going. I don't want to be late on my first day. Not to mention that if I get there late, everyone would just look at me weirdly because they probably have already bonded together as a class." He muttered the last sentences to himself as he left."Tell mom I love her!" With that, the boy broke into a sprint to the nearest train station.

'I do wonder if I'll do fine here...after all, the bar is set high because the top heroes are here. Can I even dream of becoming a hero with my quirk?' He looked behind him disappointingly.' Then again, I did do somewhat decent in my old school's exam...mainly because I got extremely lucky and panicked, causing my quirk to go berserk and somehow be enough.' The boy sighed is distress as he finally made it to the train station and sat down.' Although, I should be grateful for at least having an opportunity to prove myself. And as my dad said, my quirk is a mutation between his and my mom's quirks. You know what, scratch all of that. I have a feeling this will be a total walk in the park! I can do this! I'll be the best hero ever!'

* * *

_**U.A, P.E Grounds, Morning**_

'I take that back. This blows. And he looks so tense...it's like he's literally staring into my soul!' Darby stood in front of his new teacher. He was inside a sleeping back and simply looking over Darby with a tired expression.

"It's already troublesome enough that I have to do this a second time, let alone earlier in the morning." He yawned loudly."Well then, I'm sure you've heard, but you will have to complete Quirk Assessment Test which consists of 8 tests in total. If you were here yesterday, I would have said something about expelling the one who came in last, but since you're the only one here, there's no point in doing so. Let's get this out of the way and I'll check your results." He said, pulling a device from his pocket."Any questions?"

"No, sir. I got it." Darby gulped down nervously, making his way to his first test, 50-meter dash. Darby got in position and waited for the signal.

"3...2...1...GO!" The robot cried out, a cue for Darby to break into a sprint.

Aizawa observed carefully at the student, a bored expression on his face.'Is he not utilizing his Quirk? Or perhaps he can't use it to run?'

"6.70 seconds!" The robot concluded as Darby huffed after the exercise."The second one..." He was interrupted by Aizawa throwing a dynamometer to his hands."Uh, thanks..." He wasted no time and applied all the strength he could in his right hand."Dammit...he cursed upon seeing the 60-kilogram result. The rest of the tests went by uneventful and Aizawa was getting impatient. Not only was Darby getting standard results for someone with no quirk, but he was not using his quirk.

"Well, since this is the last test, it's rational to think that he'd have no choice but to put real effort." He said as he recorded all the scores he had available.

Darby picked up the ball from the ground, noticing it wasn't as heavy as he originally thought."Alright. This is it. Surely I can use my Quirk to get a good score in this. I would hate to be labeled useless just for not being able to use my quirk at least once." Darby reached for his eyes and with the tip of his fingers, he carefully removed the contact lenses he was wearing.

"Blue eyes instead of purple?" Aizawa muttered to himself."Here I was wondering why would a foreigner have purple eyes." With a sigh, a total of 4 black balls manifested from behind Darby. They were around the size of a fist and were floating behind his back. Slowly, one of them flew behind the hand he held the ball with."LET'S GO! BLACK SPHERES: Dark Cannon!" He threw the ball with all his might and as he did, a hole opened up from his palm and the black sphere quickly went through it before turning into what it looked like a small umbrella in size. The ball quickly went up in the air, but Darby was not done. He motioned for the remaining black spheres to fly up and hit the ball one after another, making it fly higher. Darby nearly lost his footing before he called back his spheres.

"600 meters." Aizawa said in an amusement tone.'Not what I was expecting, but certainly, I can see why he waited so long to use his Quirk. Americans sure are full of surprises, aren't they?"

"How was that...sir?" Darby chuckled lightly with a shit-eating grin on his face.

_**Name: Darby Nishiwaki**_

_**Birthday: September 22**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Height: 5'4 ft**_

_**Blood Type: B+**_

_**Homeland: Ohio, United States**_

_**Quirk Type: Mutant**_

_**Quirk Name: Black Spheres**_

"You did well for the most part. In fact, you did better than some other students in some categories." He turned around, taking slow steps forward."Go change into your uniform and be sure to be in class in 20 minutes."

Darby watched as the man slowly made his way into the school. He had twenty minutes to change into his uniform but his thoughts were all over the place."He was too lax about it, he didn't ask any questions about my Quirk." He said to himself as he went inside the school and into the boy's changing room while he put the contact lenses back on.

"My Quirk...a mutation between my dad's Quirk, Metal Touch, and my mom's quirk, Ball Creation. Though that's a bit unclear to me. My dad can touch things and turn them into metal whenever he wants while my mom can manipulate the shape of objects and make them into balls. It makes little sense why my Quirk was the result of theirs, but I don't really question it these days. Unfortunately, I can only manifest four black spheres and hardly manipulate them to change into different shapes. One of my weaknesses is my inability to being away from them for too long. My radius is about 10 meters and once they go further than that, I get pulled in as well. Talk about an imbalance quirk." His shoulder slump, but regained a smile when he looked at himself in the mirror.m He was wearing the regular U.A uniform, something he never imagined himself to be at after leaving America."Gotta say the uniforms look classy enough. Back home, they used to be more uptight with the dress code."

He made his way to his classroom, only to find himself lost in the vast hallways of his new school. Frankly, he had narrowed his search between two classrooms.

"Shit! All that nervousness made me forget which classroom I was supposed to go in!" He said as he fidgeted upon glancing at the two classrooms in front of him.'Well, my dad always says start with the second option that's in front of you. So...' He nodded to himself, slowly reaching for the doorknob and entering the classroom.

"Huh? I was not expecting another student to join us." A tall muscular man with pale grey hair grumbled while he was organizing some papers in his desk. There were a few students already on the classroom, giving Darby "the eye".

'I guess I entered the wrong classroom.' Darby deadpanned.'I am never listening to one of my old man's advice.

"Never seen your face before. Are you new?" A young man with cyan hair wondered. He had fair skin, yellow eyes, and had his hair combed to the side slightly.

Their teacher, Vlad King, shook his head."No, I have all your names on my roster already. We have 22 people already and apparently classrooms aren't going over that number."

"Oh? Then you got lost?" He concluded.

"Not really...I was supposed to go to another classroom but I did not read the room's number and entered here by accident. It's my first day today, so I just came out of the Quirk Assessment Test."

"Had a rough morning, I take it?" A girl with orange hair offered him a smile as she walked into the classroom."My name is Itsuka Kendo. And the guy with blue hair is Matsuda Hoshi."

"Oh! Nice to meet you! My name is Darby Nishiwaki." He offered a hand, which the girl returned.

The boy with blonde hair walking in patted his back slightly."That's an odd name. Are you perhaps a foreigner? Neito Monoma."

"Pleasure." Darby returned the formalities."But yes, I am from America."

A girl with blonde hair stood up immediately, sparks in her eyes."You're from America too?! How delightful! That makes us foreigner buddies! I am Pony Tsunotori!"

"I guess it does." He waved back awkwardly.

"But compare to her, your Japanese is actually pretty good." Hoshi crossed his arms."Did you learn the language before coming here?"

Darby shook his head, a nostalgic look present on his face."No, actually. I was born in Tokyo but I moved to America because of my mom. You see, my dad is Japanese but my mom is American. For some reason, we moved to America, but I can't remember why."

"Is that so?" He seemed interested in the topic."And why did you move back?"

"Mostly because my parents wanted me to have a better opportunity of becoming a hero." Darby began explaining."Schools in America are good and all, but my mom thought that since Japan has the top heroes, that's where things are blooming."

He nodded in understanding."Makes sense. You would want to go to the same place where the Pros are at after all."

"If you want to be a hero, you really should pay attention to your surroundings." A boy with short crimson hair said as he read his book."For all you knew, you could have stepped into a dark room with hungry beasts ready to devour anything on sight. My name is Nagito Yasukage."

"Right..." Darby's face was drained of all color.

"Ignore his remarks." Hoshi dismissed with his hand."He's always thinking of the worst-case scenarios, so he comes off as paranoid."

"I'll have you know I only think of the worst scenarios so I can think ahead of them." Yasukage said without batting an eye."It's not my fault if you can't use your brain to think far ahead."

"Why you little-!" He was grabbed by the color by Kendo who proceeded to take him to his seat. He pouted like a little kid, crossing his arms as he stared daggers at Yasukage.

"Oh, a new student!" A feminine voice exclaimed from behind him. Darby turned around, only to see a floating mouth behind his head.

"AH!" He literally yelped in surprise, falling on his butt.

"Gotcha!" A new figure appeared, missing her mouth. A girl with dark green hair with pointy teeth laughed, holding her stomach."Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help myself. People always freak out when I do that. Hey there, big guy, you alright?"

Darby sweatdropped and stood up in the blink of an eye, eyeing the girl carefully. Surprisingly, even though they were so close, she didn't seem bothered by it and remained grinning."Are you making fun of my height? You are barely smaller than me by a few inches."

"Are you insecure about your height? Hey, don't sweat it too much." She quickly dismissed, pushing him off gently."We're young and we probably haven't hit our growth spurt yet. So yeah, you might be small, but don't let that rule over you, yeah?"

Darby's eyes twitched but finally relented. She had a point. Maybe. She giggled a bit, offering her hand to help him up."I'm Setsuna Tokage. Do you need a "hand?" She said as her hand disconnected from her arm.

"Are you seri-"

"I have to HAND it to you, Nishikawi, you're HANDling this way better than I thought you would!" She said, holding back her own giggles. Most of the students in the classroom were cringing hard while others were laughing out loud.

Darby looked around, a shiver running down his spine. He was being laughed at by another classroom that was not his. Great. But then...

"Sure, Tokage-san. I don't mind the help." He said with a dark grin in his face, slowly extending his hand and showing her his palm. He activated his Quirk and moved a Black Sphere behind his hand.

"Oh, Woah! I'm totally scared! You have a hole in your palm!" She shivered dramatically.

"Does that hurt?" A young girl with vines for hair asked, putting her book down.

"Surprisingly, no. I've always had this, so it makes it easier for my Quirk to move around my palm." That's when Darby took it to the next level and allowed his sphere to go slowly through his hand until it turned into an umbrella-like figure in front of Tokage's face, causing the moss-hair girl to flinch and crash against another classmate that was entering the classroom."Gotcha." He said dryly.

She blinked for a few seconds, processing what had just happened. It wasn't every day when someone would trick her in her own trick games. She adopted a challenging smirk."Alright then, big guy. I'll give you that one. But..." She walked up to him and him in the chest."I'll have my revenge soon enough since we're literally next door and all."

"Is...that their idea of flirting?" Hoshi muttered to Kendo, who simply shrugged.

"Sounds like a deal to me." He went along with the flow, but he had not intended on things going smoothly."Nice to you meet you, by the way."

"I hate to interrupt your guys' chat, but class is about to start." Vlad King spoke after a while."But since everyone has taken a liking to you, you should come over and visit whenever you want. Don't be a stranger."

"Oh, tha- Wait what?!" Darby looked at the clock and noticed he only had a minute left."CRAP! I HAVE TO GET TO CLASS!"

"Chill out, it's nothing serious." Tokage waved her arm, literally, dismissively."Your class is right next door. Can't miss it."

"THANK YOU!" With that, he sped off, turning off his quirk before he could hit anyone with it. However, as soon as he was about to run on the hallway, he stopped himself of doing so, nearly crashing against a black hair girl in front of him."S-Sorry about that!"

"It's fine." She muttered, walking past him. She seemed oddly familiar to Darby, but he had no time to dwell on the matter.

He quickly found the room next door and made sure to reduce his speed so he doesn't look like a total wacko as he entered."Excuse me."

Aizawa was standing in front of the classroom, sparing a look at the newcomer then sparing one at the clock."You made it on time. It's 8:00 A.M. Why don't you introduce yourself to your new classmates so they can get a feel of how you are."

Darby swallowed the lump in his throat and walked forward."Hello, everyone. I am Darby Nishikawi. Pleased to meet you. This is my first day because my flight got delayed yesterday. If you're wondering, I'm from America. My dad is Japanese while my mom is American."

"Oh, a foreign student! That's so cool!" A female voice exclaimed. Darby gazed in the direction where he heard the voice coming from but he only saw a floating uniform.

"American? I wonder what kind of Quirks foreigners have-gero." A girl with big round eyes put a finger against her chin.

A boy with red hair hit his desk with his hands."I heard Americans are pretty manly!"

"Settle down, class. I'm sure you have plenty of questions to ask him, but our time is short. Wait until lunchtime to continue. Nishikawi, your seat is number 10, in front of Kachidoki. He's the one who's not paying attention and dozing off in front of an empty seat.

A boy with thick, brown wavy hair that is swept up at the back, but left to fall over his forehead and face in the front rose his hand, not even bothering to look at what was going on. Darby quietly walked over to his seat, waving back at a couple of classmates who were friendly enough to greet him. He sat down, taking a short glance at his classmates.

"Hey there, neighbor. Here I was, poor me feeling lonely back here." He shifted his gaze to his sitting partner."Name's Takashi Kachidoki. A pleasure to meet ya."

Darby looked over his shoulder to analyze his classmate. Despite his hair being combed back, the front of it was slightly combed to the right elegantly. He had dark eyes and a tired look on his face with an amused smile.

"Pleasure is mine. And yeah, sucks that we have to be so far back. At least we won't get unnecessary attention I guess."

"Amen to that, brother." He rubbed the back of his neck."I wasn't planning on standing out, but with my Quirk, that seems impossible."

Now that got Darby interested more."Oh? What's your Quirk?"

"You'll see soon enough." He drawled, maneuvering a pencil with his nose."I'm almost 100% certain that we'll have some sort of test or activity going on today."

He nodded. He had some sense in that and seeing how he was recently tested today, that wouldn't be out of the question."Say, how are the others like? I was just curious to see what to expect."

"Oh, them? Sure, I'll get you up to that with this zoo of ours." He said sarcastically."Going by order, Aoyama. Show off, but keeps it under control. Ashido, the purple girl over there?" He motioned with his pen."Loud and obnoxious. She's funny though. Then we have Tsuyun and Iida. Tsuyu is pretty smart from what I can gather and Iida is as well. But they're both dense as hell. Then we have Uraraka. She's really nice and cute. Can't dislike someone like that."

Darby nodded absentmindedly, making sure their conversation wasn't being hurt. Not only was Aizawa giving out instructions for school, but Kachidoki was really blunt, to say the least. It seemed he had a good impression on his classmates but also critics.

"Oijiro is alright, so is Kaminari and Kirishima. Shoji and Jiro are alright too. Tokoyami is the almighty lord of darkness but otherwise, he's fine. As for Todoroki..." He beckoned him to look in front of him with his eyes.

'He must be talking about him.' Darby eyed the young man with dual-colored hair.

"Ice queen." Kachidoki muttered with an "okay" sign."Moving on, Hagakure is a bubble girl, similar to Ashido. She's always invisible so don't go thinking you'll see what she looks like. Then...there's Bakugo. He's a complete dumbass. Your stereotypical punk who thinks he's above others. He's all bark but no bite, so don't worry. Midoriya's Quirk is arguable useless since he needs to hurt himself to use it. He's shy as hell. The midget is funny enough and surprisingly, we get along. Now, Yaoyorozu here is very dependant and kind. Not to mention smart. And that concludes our tour through class 1-A. I am here on weekdays most of the time and I'll be happy to take any tips you have available."

Darby couldn't help but snicker at that."Thanks for that, Kachidoki-san."

"No need for formalities." He shook his head."I don't bother to use them most of the time, so I don't enforce them on others. We've talked enough and I'm pretty sure Aizawa-sensei has his eye on us."

The rest of their classes went...normal, to say the least. Present Mic was praising Darby all over due to his dominance of English but got him unnecessary attention. Kachidoki begged Darby to help him out in English, so as long as he would help him in math. Finally, lunchtime. To Darby's surprise, the cafeteria was a lot bigger than he imagined it to be. Apparently all the students had lunch at the same time, unlike his old school in America. As expected, his classmates asked him all sorts of questions on their way to the cafeteria, especially the girls. Apparently, they thought of Americans as the idols of the world. But once they started asking questions about his height, he left.

Once Darby grabbed his meal, which consisted of some rice with pieces of chicken, he began looking for an empty spot. He spotted his class and saw that a few seats were empty around where Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida seated at.

"Oh, big guy! There you are!" On the neighboring tables, class B were enjoying their lunch together. Tokage waved him over and patted the chair next to her. She was sitting with only Hoshi and Yasukage. He shrugged, not really caring for who he had so sit with.

"Thanks for having me over, you guys." Darby thanked them as he took his seat.

Tokage snorted at that."I hope we didn't interrupt you for sitting with anyone else." She teased him."Just kidding. But seriously, did you have somewhere else in mind to sit with?"

"No, don't worry about it, Tokage-san." He assured her calmly."Either way, it's my first day and I have made friends with someone else in the class. Though I didn't see him coming in here."

"By the way, Nishikawi..." Yasukage called out from behind his bowl of cereal."Your Quirk...what is it exactly? I'm sure that your hand suddenly opening a gaping hole has something to do with it."

"Yeah, it's called Black Spheres. I can manifest a few black balls behind me and they just go wherever I tell them." He summoned a sphere and it began moving around his head.

"Mmmmm...it's so cool!" Tokage said in glee."It's like my amputation Quirk! But the only difference is that you use something else instead."

"So...what are they made out of?" Hoshi addressed the elephant in the room.

"Apparently, they are carbon-based. They say it's graphene, but I never bothered with knowing those details. All I know is that I can wreck most things. To be honest, no one really knows what exactly they're made out of. Even all the doctors I went to had no idea. What I showed you guys earlier today is basically my defense system. I call it Black Spheres: Umbrella because it covers me from any incoming attack."

"Seems useful. How many can you make?" Tokage asked as she laid back in her chair, even more, sinking under the table.

"Uh...four..." He muttered under his breath.

"Not so great then?" She asked upon seeing his troubled expression.

"It could be better if I could make more. Not to mention I can barely control them when they're about 10 meters away from me. And if I happen to lose one, I won't be able to create a new one in its place.

"So pretty much if you somehow lose them all, you'd be Quirkless?" Yasukage connected the dots and threw his theory out there."If you ask me, that's not much of a Quirk. You'd have to worry about not losing any."

"Right." He clenched his fists, once more being brought back to his reality.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I bet you don't even need to worry about losing them, right? Besides, that's why we're all here. To become stronger so we are fit to be heroes." She offered a gentler smile than the previous ones he had seen.

"Yeah...you're right." He nodded, turning to the other two in front of him."If you don't mind me asking, what are your guys' Quirks?"

"Sure thing. My Quirk is called Dead Barrier. I can create barriers." Hoshi created a small barrier around his hand."However, the more barriers I create, the less durable they are. Meaning that the first barrier is always the strongest, but the others get weaker."

Yasukage finished his cereal and sighed."Guess I'm up... My Quirk is Midas Touch. Don't let that name fool you, I can't turn stuff into gold or anything like that. I can basically absorb whatever I touch and my body becomes said material. For example..." He touched the table and his right arm slowly turned into the same material."As for weaknesses...well I don't really have any I think..."

"Seriously?" Hoshi rose a brow in suspicion. He just shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Probably... I never really got into that either...I just go with the flow of things..."

Tokage shook her head, rolling her eyes."You have to start considering your own weaknesses, you know? Who knows what kind of challenges we'll face and how they'll affect us."

"Yeah, yeah...I got it, boss lady..." He drawled before falling asleep.

"You are hopeless, my friend." Hoshi huffed, resuming his lunch. They ate quietly without making much conversation. Monoma had passed by earlier to greet their visitor but went back to his seat. Monoma's Quirk was Copy, and he could pretty much copy anyone's Quirk for 5 minutes.

"What are these?! Inverse controllers?!" Monoma complained upon copying Darby's Quirk, causing his classmates to erupt into laughter. Tokage, who had sprung the idea, was enjoying herself even more at Monoma's inability to control Darby's Quirk. Finally, lunch ended and they departed back to class. Tokage and Hoshi had decided to walk with Darby since their classes were together. That and Yasukage had somehow sneaked past them and went to class first.

"Oh, there you are, Nishikawi."

"Kachidoki." Darby nodded in acknowledgment.

Kachidoki looked unamused at the pair of students with Darby."Friends of yours?"

Before Darby could answer, Tokage stood in front of him and gave Kachidoki a toothy grin."That we are. I'm Setsuna Tokage."

"And I'm Matsuda Hoshi. We're both from class 1-B." He explained.

Kachidoki crossed his arms, nodding a couple of times."I see. Well, any friend of Nishikawi is a friend of mine. I'm Takashi Kachidoki. Same class as him. Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure! The more the merrier." Tokage offered, shaking hands with him. As they walked back to their respective classrooms, Darby got closer to Tokage to be within ears reach

"How come you didn't try to scare him too?" He said eyes narrowed.

She hummed for a few seconds, folding her arms under her chest before answering."I dunno. He seems smart enough to know what's going on once he seems my arm floating around him. That and..." She got even closer, putting a hand around her mouth."He's waaaay taller than you."

Darby's face immediately turned red, almost bumping into someone else who was walking by."Are you serious?! Now that's just mean."

"Oh, you'll be fine." She hit him in the arm, turning to Kachidoki."Say, do you mind me asking how tall are you? No offense to the "big guy" here, but you seem to tower over the three of us.

"Hey, you talk like I'm a giant or something." He said sheepishly."I'm only 6'0 feet. Frankly, being this tall is not that great, but I don't really mind."

Tokage decided to keep the ball going and sent a mischievous look at Darby."If you ever have the chance, you should give some tips to Nishikawi about how to grow faster. I'm sure he'll appreciate them.

Hoshi and Kachidoki held in their laughter upon seeing Darby fuming in both rage and embarrassment."You found yourself a good friend, Nishikawi."

"A-anyways, Kachidoki, where were you during lunch today? I didn't see you anywhere." He changed the subject quickly.

Kachidoki furrowed his brow, letting out a heavy sigh."I was just talking to my stupid brother."

"Oh, you have a brother? What class is he in?" Darby waved Tokage and Hoshi goodbye, entering their classroom and taking their seats.

"He's a third-year student. He's a wuzz with no backbone." He said bitterly, not really wanting to talk about it.

Darby got the hint and chose not to press further. "Never mind that, you being friends so quickly with people from class 1-B instead of your own class? That's kind of cold."

Darby scoffed, unamused by this remark."Don't try to put the blame on it. I have become friends with a couple of our classmates. Besides, I went inside class 1-B by accident today so I ended up meeting a couple of them. We became friends and they invited me over to their table today."

"Makes sense. But it seems they've taken a liking to you. Especially that Tokage girl." Kachidoki attempted teasing but...he wasn't very good at it.

"You think so? I think you might have a surprise as well." He smiled at the round-face girl who walked over to Darby's desk.

"Uraraka-chan?" He put his hands behind his head as he relaxed.

"I was wondering where you were, Kachidoki!" She huffed, her hands behind her back."Deku, Iida and I were wondering where you were during lunch today."

"Heh heh...W-well I...I was...having lunch with Nishikawi!" He quickly lied, sending a pleading glare to the raven-haired boy. He figured it had something to do with his brother, so he went along with it.

"Yeah, I apologize for taking him from you, Uraraka-san." Darby apologized, slightly bowing down.

She waved her hands around, chuckling nervously."Don't worry about it, Nishikawi! If you want, you can join us too next time. I'm sure Deku and Iida would enjoy your company as well."

"Class is about to begin," Kachidoki observed ahead. Uraraka said her goodbyes and went to her seat. They all sat quietly, waiting for their next teacher to show up.

"I'M HERE...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might, the symbol of hope, came through the door, not like a normal person.

"WOAH! It's really All Might!" Darby couldn't suppress his surprise."And that must be his Silver Age costume!"

"Finally realizing the beauty of Japan, eh, Nishikawi?" Kachidoki asked with a smug smile."But damn...I can't believe he's actually our teacher either."

All Might put his fists on his hips, standing heroically."I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. As for today's agenda..." He reached for something in his pocket dramatically."COMBAT TRAINING!"

'But it says "Battle" in that piece of paper he's holding.' Darby rose a finger slowly but decided against it.

Everyone had a different type of reaction. Some were thrilled, others afraid, Bakugo was definitely excited and Kachidoki was playing around with his pencil. Darby had mixed feelings about the whole situation. On one hand, he didn't know what kind of Quirks his classmates possessed, and on the other, his Quirk wasn't that great for offensive moves. Then again, Tokage had reminded him that they were there to improve their Quirks and themselves, so maybe it wasn't so bad.

"And for that, you will need these!" He pointed at the wall, pressing a button on a remote he had. Slowly, cabinets began appearing from the wall number from 1 to 22 containing suitcases."Costumes made based on your Quirk Registrations and requests you sent in before school started.

Now everyone went batshit crazy. Even Kachidoki was showing more interest now."After you change, gather in Ground Beta! Looking good is very important ladies and gentlemen, especially for you, because starting today, you are all heroes!"

* * *

_**U.A Highschool Ground Beta**_

"You know something, I was expecting something completely different from you." Came a disappointed voice from behind him. Darby turned around but it was hard to see due to the entrance being so dark. He could only make out two floating cubes of what it seemed light walking towards him."Keep going, slowpoke. You're missing out."

"Yeah, sure." Darby rolled his eyes at Kachidoki. Once they were out of the, he stretched a bit, cracking his back. He was wearing black cargo pants that were somewhat a bit big on him. They almost hid his black shoes entirely. He was also wearing a black sweater with dark grey lines going horizontally across it and a black jacket with red lines going down in a pattern. A pair of fingerless gloves with small holes in the center of his palms and finally a white bandana on his forehead that had a black ball on it.

"Nishikawi-kun! You look so cool!" A couple of his classmates had gathered around. Ashido, Uraraka, Kaminari, and Mineta. Uraraka's costume was a skintight bodysuit with a pink-based. Ashido was also wearing a bodysuit, but it only reached up to her chest. Along with that, she was wearing what it looked like to be a jacket? Darby wasn't sure but what most attracted his weird-senses was Mineta. He looked like a grape, but..."

"Are you wearing a diaper?" Darby bluntly asked, causing them to break into laughter at poor Mineta who looked in between Uraraka and Ashido's torsos and gave a thumbs up.

"You guys are pretty loud." Kachidoki finally appeared from the darkness. He had a long-sleeved black coat with light purple details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he had a pair of black gloves and a purple metallic utility belt with two cristal cubes carrying different kinds of light in them.

Uraraka immediately rushed over to her friend, holding her hands."Kachidoki-kun! You look so dark and mysterious! It has a cool aura going around it!"

"U-Uraraka-chan?" He was expecting all sorts of things for costumes, but he didn't want to believe people would go with skintight suits. Especially her, a very innocent girl.'Damn, she looks so good in that.' He cursed himself, coughing a bit before regaining his bored look."Thank you. You look outstanding yourself. I see you like the color pink, huh? Not a bad choice."

"And you like purple right? I guess they're pretty close." She said with a giggle.

"Oh, Midoriya is here." Darby went up to his spaghetti hair classmate whose costume was...really similar to All Might. His mask consisted of pointy ears, mimicking All Might's hair and also had a mouth protector that really looked like teeth. A green bunny.

"H-hey, uh...Nishikawi-san, right?" He stammered a bit, probably embarrassed in having trouble remembering Darby's name.

Darby held out his hand, offering a friendly smile."Yup. Nice to properly meet you, Midoriya-kun. I saw you on the news a while ago and honestly, I thought you were awesome back then. I'm curious about what you're capable of while using your Quirk."

"R-r-right..." His voice died down a bit."I'm looking forward to seeing what you have in store, Nishikawi-san." He said as he returned the handshake.

"ALRIGHT! SINCE EVERYONE IS HERE, LET'S GET THINGS STARTED!" All Might's potent voice boomed through the whole area.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Ground Beta, Observation Room**_

"There goes Bakugo, being the punk that he is." Kachidoki sighed in exasperation."Truly, I wish I had the chance of going up against him to shut him up a bit."

"You really don't like this Bakugo guy at all, do you? Or maybe you really want to brawl it out with someone?" He asked.

He shook his head, a skeptical look on his face."No way man. Fighting is such a pain in the ass. I'm not really looking forward to this exercise at all."

Darby squinted his eyes, studying his frame carefully.'Maybe he has a long-distance QuirK and that's why he prefers not fighting. His costume doesn't really tell me much though.'

Although Midoriya and Bakugo's fight was far more serious than intended, everyone began feeling the intensity of what the course could offer. Indeed, it was true that Midoriya had to hurt himself to use his Quirk, or maybe he couldn't control it yet. Which was completely understandable. After all, he himself had not mastered his Quirk yet. He didn't know if he even could. Bakugo was a formidable fighter as well but was also a freaking maniac. If he wished to kill Midoriya, he could have very well done so. In fact, everyone in their class was incredible in their own right. Yaoyaorozu was incredibly smart as Kachidoki had pointed out. She was one of the students who got in through recommendation along with the powerhouse of the class, Todoroki, who finished his fight in mere seconds.

"At last, it seems we're up." Kachidoki broke Darby away from his daydreaming."Nervous?"

"Not really." He shrugged, lying to himself. With that, they exited the observation room with their respective partners.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Ground Beta**_

"I really hope we get along in this exercise of ours, Sero." Kachidoki exhaled loudly as he laid on the wall. He had to say, the fake bomb they were supposed to protect looked quite real.

"Hell yeah, man." Sero said with his carefree expression."We've got this in the bag. Say, I hope you have a plan 'cause I'm not really got in strategizing."

"I see." He folded his arms."Don't worry. I have a plan or two up my sleeve if anything. I just need you to stay here guarding the bomb. You'd be our ace in the hole in case I can't capture them. But that probably won't be a problem for me with my Quirk."

"That sounds good to me." He cheerful said."What exactly should I do?"

Meanwhile, outside of the building, Jiro and Darby were sitting around studying the map and strategizing.

"So, Jiro-san, do you have anything in mind? I don't mind if you have any preferences.." Darby asked, setting the map down and watching the timer.

"They most likely already know about my Quirk. You know, kind of hard to hide my ears and all. They would most likely be extremely wary of me finding them out." She began explaining."But also we already know what Sero can do, since he basically yelled it out earlier. That means that you and Kachidoki are the wildcards of our teams."

"Seems about right." He remembered Kachidoki's words about him finding out about his Quirk sooner than he realized. He chuckled at that, thinking he was right after all.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"Kachidoki said him and I would fight. I just didn't know it was this soon." He confessed, earning a confused look from the girl.

"You and him get along, right?" He moved around her ears accusingly."Maybe you have a few pointers about his Quirk?"

"Nah, we didn't mention our Quirks exactly for that reason. But I can give you some info about mine." Darby activated his Quirk, releasing his four Black Spheres behind him."I can control them at will up to 10 meters. That and I can combine them into one to make a more powerful attack. Other than that, it's not that good for combat."

"Well, it's better than mine, that's for sure." They heard the timer get started and both entered the building."It's unlikely they're on the first floor, which means we'll have to rush to the third floor."

Both of them sprinted towards the stairs, making sure they weren't walking into any traps. As soon as they made it to the third floor, Jiro plugged her ears into the walls."I hear something coming and fast. But it's just one."

"Sero isn't that mobile from what I saw." Darby looked around, feeling a faint tapping noise coming from somewhere above."It has to be Kachidoki. Jiro-san, remain on standby until I get a clear idea of what Kachidoki's Quirk does-" He saw a purple light appearing from the corner, behind Jiro. Darby quickly sent a Black Sphere to move the girl out of harm's way. MIssing its target, the being fired a projectile from its hand which barely missed Nishikawi's arm as he jumped down and rolled on the floor."Jiro-san! Are you alright? I'm sorry for hitting you with my Black Sphere!"

"It's fine..." She groaned, sitting up."It's probably way better this way than getting hit by that attack.

Darby sighed in relief but a voice spoke from behind them."You are fast on your feet, Nishikawi. I have to give you that much." Kachidoki stood still, leaning against a wall and looking as his right hand with a smirk.

"H-how did you get here so fast?!" Jiro asked in disbelief."Even at the speed, you were moving, you shouldn't have been able to make it here.

Kachidoki chuckled, shaking his head."I was suppressing myself at the beginning, to make you lower your guard, even for a second. Then, I activated my Quirk."

"And you're alone." Nishikawi concluded."Sero-san must be somewhere on the fifth floor, most likely guarding the bomb. So, you've gone the Bakugo route?"

"His strategy wasn't that bad and besides, with Sero's help, we can pull a really cool stunt." His gaze fell on the Black Spheres behind Darby."That must be your Quirk, isn't that right? Since you've shown me it, I should return the favor." His hand began glitching out, turning into white as a purple aura began surrounding it.

_**Name: Takashi Kachidoki**_

_**Birthday: November 8**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Height: 5'7 ft**_

_**Blood Type: AB+**_

_**Homeland: Shibuya, Tokyo**_

_**Quirk Type: Emitter**_

_**Quirk Name: Neon**_

"Jiro-san, please go along with our plan." Darby stood in front of Jiro, not being able to hide his smile anymore."I'll handle things over here and keep him occupied."

She sighed, smirking at his thirst for battle."If you wanted to fight, you should have said so. So much for this "master plan" of yours." They both exchange nods before going their separate ways.

"Not going to stop her?" Darby asked, genuinely curious.

"Meh, Sero's got this. It's a straightforward plan. Now..." They both took battle stances, facing each other."How about we get down to business, hero?"

Darby snickered, not expecting him to get into roleplay."Alright, let's go."

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my Hero Academia story. A few things I'd like to mention is that this is my second story, as I am still finishing my Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V story. Feel free to check it out! Also, Darby Nishikawi. I was inspired in his name by D'arby from JoJo part 3. I liked his design and name, but I made Darby's ability completely different. It's inspired by the Truth-Seeking Orbs from Naruto and they work in a similar fashion, but Darby can only manifest 4. I'll give you guys a surprise with his quirk as the story progresses and don't worry, no naruto related business. On another note, Kodai and Sato aren't in class 1-A, but it doesn't mean they are not entirely in the story. I had to switch them out with Darby and Takashi just as I did with Nagito and Matsuda. As for who they replaced for class 1-B, I haven't decided it, but I'll find a way to somehow include the changed characters someway or another. If you have any questions, feel free to message me. And if you have any suggestions for future chapters, feel welcome to! For now, I am open to any kind of criticism regarding this chapter, since it's the first chapter of the story and by an extend a pilot chapter. And I wish to make this as enjoyable as possible. Hope you all have a Happy New Year and thank you once again!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**  
**_The Prodigy Behind the Light_**

Darby and Kachidoki clashed with their fists as soon as they reached each other. However, Kachidoki seemed to slowly get the upper hand due to his superior physical strength and was leaving Darby with no room to reach. With no other choice left, he manifested three Black Spheres and sent one of them up in the air and down to one of Kachidoki's arms.

"Ha!" Kachidoki had seen this coming and twisted both of Darby's arms, kicking him in the leg with enough force to knock him to the ground and retracted his arms just in time. His hand began glitching out as a purple aura had begun manifesting. With a battle cry, he went to punch Darby's face but barely missed it by a few inches on purpose."Sorry, I always wanted to do that." He shrugged.

"That's a weird thing to keep in your bucket list..." He said, not phased at all.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I like watching anime from time to time and this was one of the cool moves I saw." He said casually, chuckling a bit."I have another thing I'd like to-" He quickly cocked his head to the side, avoiding being hit by a Black Sphere from behind."And there it is. I was waiting for you to do that." He jumped back, gaining some distance.

"How did you...?"

"I counted two of those black balls when you first came at me. You tried to use one to attack me but I dodged it. After that, I kept a keen eye on the other two while you were pinned to the floor, but I was keeping a close track of the one you sent behind me. I saw your eyes looking at something past me, so I figured it was time to take action."

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Ground Beta, Observation Room**_

"Woah! Did you guys see that?" Kaminari whistled aloud."That guy has crazy reflexes!"

"It could be due to his Quirk." Momo Yaoyarozo crossed her arms."As he displayed, it granted him an incredible boost in speed and agility."

"But I believe he only became faster when his Quirk was surrounding a part of his body, like his arm for example." Tokoyami said."

"I suppose you bunch aren't familiar with his last name." Todoroki drawled without taking his eyes off of the screen."Kachidoki. Does it sound familiar?"

Everyone looked around, in hopes they could come up with an answer."Ah, I know now!" Yaoyorozu suddenly beamed."I remember! He's from the prestigious family, the Kachidokis! I remember his family going to one of my family parties a while ago and he was there. He's the son of the pro hero, Noboru Kachidoki, Vermillion Ray!"

"Woah! No way!" Kirishima startled Asui after screaming so loud next to her."S-sorry!"

"That is correct." It was All Might's time to talk."He is the youngest son of the Kachidoki family. A family where only elites are created. Their quirks are passed down from generation to generation. You could say young Kachidoki is a prodigy."

"A prodigy?" Ochako gasped, her hands on her cheeks."That's so cool! No wonder he's moving with such ease and precision! I wish Deku was here to see this!"

"Can all of you side characters shut the hell up?!" Bakugo exploded."The fight is still going on and I don't want to multitask by hearing your stupidity and watching this!"

* * *

Darby was now panting, a hand on the wall to support his body. He grabbed his aching sides but that was enough for Takashi to move in front of him and delivered a powerful punch that Darby blocked, but was still sent crashing against the floor.

"Hmph! Your quirk sure is bizarre, but it comes short when compared to mine." His hand was surrounded by a purple aura and began gathering energy."It's over!" He shot a small projectile made of neon towards Darby.

Darby instinctively covered himself with his right hand, allowing a Black Sphere to pass through the hole in his palm and become an umbrella-like object. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst. And waited. And waited."Huh? Did you hit me already?! He called out.

Kachidoki looked from his palm to the black umbrella a few times with a dumbfounded expression."I did. But...what was that? My attack just disappeared as soon as it made contact with his shield." He took aim once more and fired away. This time, he watched carefully as his projectile was easily stopped by Darby's defense."Impossible. He shouldn't be able to just deflect it like that!"

He gritted his teeth and began firing without control even more projectiles towards Darby. The attacks were so fast and consistent that it began leaving a purple smoke around them.

"I'm stopping it...with my Black Spheres..." He had no time to dwell on the matter. As soon as he made a move, he was fired at his feet, forcing him to his knees. He grumbled, feeling the pain after receiving a few of Kachidoki's attacks on his feet.

"I see. While those black orbs provide an incredible defense, it's not omnidirectional. Meaning I can still hit you where you're not shielding yourself!" His whole body turned neon, the aura covering him even more. The only distinguishable features were his eyes that were not purple orbs. He moved fast and kicked Darby in the stomach before stepping on his feet and elbowing him in the gut again. His aura dissipated, leaving Kachidoki exposed once more.

Darby dodged as soon as he went for an attack. His speed had decreased ever since abandoning his neon mantle. Darby stumbled past Darby and looked over his shoulder as did him.

"This time, I'm breaking right through!" He held both of his hands together, creating an even stronger and considerable bigger ball of neon. On the other side, Darby called forth one of his Black Spheres as both of them fired their respective attacks. The Black Spheres completely overpowered the neon attack and barely gave him a chance to react. He felt the full impact of the black sphere on his stomach and was sent flying against the wall. He wheezed out in pain, trying his best to get oxygen back to his lungs.

Darby began running away from him without looking back, retrieving his Black Sphere."W-wait...!" He tried to stand up but was left coughing for air."That...was really hard..."

* * *

"Again, he completely overpowered Kachidoki's attack!" Mina Ashido cheered on."Nishikawi is totally taking the spotlight!"

"He completely decimated Kachidoki's attack," Iida observed, trying his best to process the information in front of him.

"But I thought you guys said Kachidoki was supposed to be a prodigy." Mineta pointed out."What, is Nishikawi even more of a prodigy?"

"I wish I could answer that with a truthful answer, but I'm afraid I haven't gotten a clue." Yaoyorozu bit her thumb in thought."I have never seen or heard of a quirk like Nishikawi's. One that manifests in small spheres that can morph into different things by going through a hole in the palm."

"Whatever it is, it sure overpowered Kachidoki-kun's attack!" Hagakura nodded, though no one could see it.

"What do you think this is, All Might sir?" Kaminari asked the #1 Hero.

"To be honest, I am not sure." He simply said, humming to himself."But I believe there's more to his Quirk than meets the eye. Perhaps we will find more as this battle progresses!"

* * *

"Jiro-san, do you copy?" He said through his earpiece. He was going up to the stairs to the fourth floor."I immobilized Kachidoki, but probably not for that long. How is everything up there?"

"A mess, to say the least. Sero practically covered everything with his tape and I'm having a hard time moving past it without touching it." She gritted her teeth, carefully balancing her weight from one foot to another as she jumped above some tape."You sure made a ruckus down there. I could practically hear you from the fourth floor."

"Let's just say Kachidoki is a helluva lot stronger than I gave him credit for." He finally made it to the fourth floor. There was nothing in sight. What were Kachidoki and Sero thinking, leaving everything unprotected? "It's quiet, isn't it?"

It took a moment before he received another reply from his earpiece."Yeah. After Kachidoki came at us, I haven't encountered anything besides tape everywhere on the fourth floor. Wonder why that is."

"Maybe they were overconfident?" He threw a theory out there."Kachidoki seems like the type of guy to handle things directly rather than to rely on a strategy. Like Bakugo. Except more stable."

"Ha! That's hilarious." She laughed at the unintentional joke towards the explosive boy."I didn't want to admit this, but your plan just might work."

"You still have "that", right?"

"Yup. "That" is still in play." She responded."Hurry up and get over here. I'm tired of trying to avoid this damn tape everywhere."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm o-" He suddenly heard a static noise coming his way."I have to go, he's already here!" He quickly looked to the ground. He could feel something moving at an incredible speed. All of a sudden, a beam of neon came from below him and nearly blasted him away. The power left a hole that reached the roof of the building."Holy shit!"

Kachidoki was now standing in front of Darby in his neon mode."I have to give you some credit, Nishikawi. You have surpassed my expectations with that last attack. I was not expecting anything in this class to simply cancel out my quirk like that. To be honest, I thought this class would be a wash."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He rose a brow in bewilderment.

"Nothing. Just rambling about stuff." He shrugged."Anyways, back to our fight." In the blink of an eye, he connected a fist in Darby's chest, causing him to cough saliva. He gave him no chance to rest, grabbing him by the collar of his costume and running against the wall, crushing his body against it as he ran. He finally let him go, turning off his neon mantle." The room for the boom is just above us. Well, the entrance, actually." He rose his hand in the air and began firing a barrage of neon balls that created holes on the ceiling. Out of one of them, Jiro fell down back to the fourth floor.

"Jiro-san!" He called out to her.

"Damn...that was intense..." Sero muttered from his safe spot behind the boom."Here I was thinking he was really leaving everything to me."

"It's over." Kachidoki pointed his palms at both of them."Just to be safe, I'll see how much charge I have left." He tapped the screen on his belt, revealing the number 65%."Guess I used a bit of my neon on you, Nishikawi. I should probably recharge my reserves" He reached for one of the crystal cubes on his belt. Soon enough, the light inside began being absorbed by his palm as the number on his belt went from 65% to 90%.

"I see now...you recharge your neon with those lights you have hanging from your waist." Darby began stating, leaning against the wall."Those lights act like firewood. They serve to increase your energy and restore it back to normal. I'd go as far as to say that your stamina is directly related to the level of neon that you have."

"Correct!" He exclaimed rather loudly, giving a short applause."Not bad, if I say so myself. You are a smart cookie, I must admit. How very amusing indeed. Say, it's been a while since I've had this much of a workout, you know?" He snorted."Being someone of my caliber, I barely get enough challenges as it is. But with you, it's different."

As he monologued, Darby shifted his gaze to Jiro. He signaled to move more to the right with his eyes slowly, making sure he didn't attract attention. She understood his message and slowly began crawling to Kachidoki's blindside.

"But why?" Darby asked in an attempt to get his full attention.

"Tch. Don't get the wrong idea and think different with what people tell you. Being on the top is boring. I'm sure All Might gets bored every now and then of always being the strongest here out there. I mean, wouldn't you?" He began pacing back and forth. He still hadn't seen Jiro make a move behind him."I always enjoy when I'm being tested for my position. It gives me the opportunity to take myself to greater positions. I wouldn't lie to you if I said I'm the strongest in our class."

"Does this have a point?"

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the villain, right? I might as well do some monologuing to play the part." He said with a smirk."Besides, I do mean some of what I'm saying. You are the first person in a while to pose a threat to my Quirk. Just what is your power, I wonder?"

"Mine? Not that impressive, honestly. What you saw earlier was pretty much the best it could do...besides, I am limited to my range of protection."

"How modest of you. Well, let's put that to the test!" He put his arms forward and began charging a powerful ball of neon in his hands. The attack had so much power that the entire floor was tainted in purple light.

"Yeah! I agree!" He called forth his three black spheres and combined them into one, creating a bigger one."I should let you know, my Quirk isn't at its fullest! One of my Black Spheres isn't with me!"

"Huh?"

"Now, Jiro-san!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Here goes nothing!" Jiro took off her jacket, revealing one of Darby's Black Spheres hiding underneath it. Darby called it forth as soon as she did that and aimed for Kachidoki's back.

"Shit!" He shouted, immediately shooting his attack but it was too late. The sphere hit him on the back hard and caused him to misfire slightly upwards. The combined Black Spheres crashed underneath the potent neon attack as both teenagers shouted.

"KACHIDOKI/NISHIKAWI!" Both of them roared.

The Black Sphere managed to change the trajectory of the attack and was now heading for the fifth floor

"Oh shit!" Sero shouted, running out of the path of the attack that nearly hit him. The attack kept going up and eventually destroyed the ceiling and went even further towards the sky before exploding in a light show.

"That was..." Jiro panted, her eyes wide open."wicked..."

"How...how did you...?" Kachidoki was baffled. His powered up attack not only did not hit his target but was once again deflected by Nishikawi's quirk.

"I...I don't know..." He finally collapsed to the floor."I...I just...I just did whatever I had in my hands..." His Black Spheres disappeared, leaving him completely defenseless."But I...I was not expecting to...to just..."

Kachidoki bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood."How frustrating this is!" He quickly shot two neon lights at each of them, knocking them unconscious."Tie them up, Sero. We're done here."

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Infirmary, Noon**_

"Oh, dear. You really should avoid taking so many hits." Recovery Girl said as she finished wrapping Darby's torso with bandages."Lucky for you, my Quirk is not required for this, but you should avoid straining yourself for the remaining of the day."

"Thank you so much. How is Jiro-san, by the way?" He asked, concerned for his new classmate.

"Oh, she's fine. A few bruises but nothing major like you. She woke up before you did and told me to tell you to take it easy. And that you're a great "partner in crime."

He chuckled at that."If you could even call me that. Anyways, I should get going. I have to head to my classroom before heading home." After saying his goodbyes, he made his way towards the changing room to change back to his uniform. Thankfully, his costume hadn't received any substantial damage, but he would have to go to the support course to have it fixed. He opted for leaving that for another day and decided to go to his classroom instead.

"Oh, hello." A quiet voice broke him from his thoughts. He hadn't noticed that Kodai had gotten close enough to almost be walking next to him.

"Oh, Kodai-san. How are you doing?" He said, yawning."I'm sorry, I'm a bit sleepy after all the workout today."

"I take it you had a hard day today." She eyed him from top to bottom."I apologize if this comes as rude, but you look like a mess."

He stifled a laugh. He hadn't expected the quiet girl to come out and say that."Yeah, well, we had a rough exercise today. All Might is our Hero Basic Training teacher. I assume he's yours as well?"

"Yes. We did our combat training exercise yesterday." She responded, her face stoic as ever."Our costumes came in as well. They were all eye-catching, to say the least."

"I know right? I thought the same about my classmates." He grinned."It was a bit of a headache since some guys were staring at the girls."

She sighed at that, a look of disapproval on her face."I take it you were one of those guys?"

"Of course not! I would never do that!" He said, flustered. She couldn't help but smile at that."Sure, the girls in my class are all beautiful in their own rights, but I'm just not that kind of person. I don't think it's right to go ogling girls like that. That's what my mom taught me."

"That's a nice thing for a mother to teach." She agreed. Both of them walked silently towards their respective classrooms. But Darby was curious. There was something lingering in the back of his mind that he just had to ask."I-I-I...can I ask you something?"

She spared a glance, noticing he seemed rather nervous."Sure."

"What does...your costume look like?" He said, barely above a whisper."I-I-I-I mean if you're okay with it! If you want, I can show you mine too but well, you know. I don't want to make it uncomfortable..."

"It's fine. Perhaps we should just look for a place to sit for a while. I would appreciate if you had more time to converse, rather than just chat on our way to class. Kendo invited us for a "get to know each other" trip over to a cafe nearby. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me inviting you, considering you are on our class's good side."

"Sounds good to me, Kodai-san. Where should we meet?"

"In front of the school in 20 minutes, or so does the text say." She said as she glanced at her phone."Anyways, I will see you there."

"Likewise." He nodded back. Both of them went inside their respective classrooms. The sun was already setting, so Darby couldn't help but admire the atmosphere that it gave to their classroom. In the middle of it, there was a group of students praising and asking Midoriya questions about his previous match. He had become quite popular. Darby smile relieved that he didn't have to be the center of attention.

"Well, someone is back from the dead." Jiro said teasingly, approaching her former partner."Glad to see you're still breathing."

"Yeah, it seems that that's a luxury nowadays, huh?" He joked, causing the girl to laugh aloud."So, uh...what exactly happened?"

"Dunno. I was knocked out soon after you." She shrugged."He just fired an attack and boom."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I am also quite curious about what exactly you did during your fight." Yaoyorozu walked up to the pair.

Darby shrugged nonchalantly."To be honest, I'm not sure. This is the first time I've used my Quirk in combat against another person to this degree. To be completely honest here, I was expecting to lose."

"Huh? Are you serious right now?" Jiro sweatdropped at that."So all that master plan of yours was nothing but an asspull that literally could not have accomplished anything?"

"Oh shit! Look at the time! I'm supposed to be meeting someone right now!" He made his way out in the blink of an eye and disappeared from view.

Jiro sighed in defeat, shaking her head."So reckless. But still, it ALMOST worked."

"He is intriguing, to say the least." Momo said, still looking at the door."I have a feeling that this isn't the last crazy stunt he will pull."

"I second that." Jiro agreed with an amused smirk.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, 3-A Dormitory, Outside.**_

"And what? And what? What happened next?!" A blue hair girl asked excitedly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I assure you, Nejire." A young man with light brown hair chuckled. His hair was messy and combed to the front, leaving a few bangs go over his forehead. He had a relaxed-looking face, blue eyes and two piercings on his right ear."We just agreed to talk about something after school, that's all."

"Aw, some brotherly bonding time?" She waggled her eyebrows."That's good. I was worried about how your relationship with your brother is."

"You should see how he is with our sister." He chuckled nervously."Oh, he's here."

Takashi Kachidoki made his way to a couple of third years, hands in his pockets."Oh, hello Hado-san."

"Takashi-kun! I told you you can call me Nejire!" She pouted, walking to the younger Kachidoki and chopping him in the head.

"Noted, Nejire-san." He groaned in pain. Despite her looks, the girl in front of him was crazy strong. She was part of the Big 3 after all."Do you mind leaving us alone? It won't take long, I promise."

"Sure thing." She ruffled his hair."I'll see you around then, Hisashi! Take care!"

They watched as the bubbly girl ran off to the distance."At least she got to see you today. She is always wishing to take care of her little bro."

"I guess." He said with no emotion in his voice."Anyways, what do you want?"

"Dad just wants you to swing by every now and then." He began explaining and already saw his face turned sour."I know you don't...exactly enjoy our company, but we are still family. We are there for each other."

"Yeah, sure." He began walking past him."If that's all you gotta say, then I'm out. I wasted enough time here as is."

He was stopped on his track when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, giving the iciest glare he could muster, which seemed enough because Hisashi removed his hand and took a step back."Going somewhere? We're still not done."

"Yeah, we are. And as for what, it's none of your business, pest." He said harshly. He really was getting agitated by being near another family member."I have no reason to explain myself to someone weaker than me."

"I'm still your older brother." He replied, maintaining a calm expression.

"Oh? Really? Damn, you really could have fooled me." He extended his hands outwards in a sarcastic manner."Listen, Hisashi, I told you I don't want to keep living under our father's wing. I accepted to live in U.A's dorms to stay away and become a hero on my own terms, not on our old man's!"

"I understand how you feel, but you can't just turn your back on the family just because you don't get along with our dad!

"No, you haven't gotten a clue! You have it so easy because no one has expectations of you, you failure." He spat venomously. They both stared at each other for a few seconds that felt eternal.

"I wanted to let you know that we do care about you." He finally spoke, his expression softening."Dad agreed to let you do what you think is right on your path in U.A. And as your senior, I also want to help you in any way I can. And I know I've failed you in the past...but if there's anything I can do now. Please, just let me k-"

"Save it. I don't need your pity or your lecturing." He said cooly, walking away without saying another word."And tell big sis to stop spamming my phone. I'm going to block her."

* * *

_**Musutafu City, Great Donut Caffe, Afterschool**_

"Thanks for inviting me, you guys," Darby said, taking his head in the large table that occupied a total of 8 students.

"Don't mention it." Monoma waved his hand dismissively."That aside, it's kind of a shame that only a few of us had the time to come here after school."

"Well, I assume most of them are having a hard time adjusting to their new school life as we are," Hoshi said as he finished talking to the waiter about his order.

Kodai nodded wordlessly, so Yasukage took it upon himself to voice another opinion."Agreed. I assume they must be dead tired or depressed by the tremendous work we all have to suffer through..."

"Way to ruin the atmosphere." Tokage rolled her eyes before focusing back on Darby."So, Kodai here mentioned your class had their combat training today. You wanted to see my costume, eh?" She winked at him.

"I-I-It's not like that!" He immediately denied, covering his flustered face."I was just curious as to what you guys look like in your costumes..."

"Lucky for you, some of us decided to take pictures of ourselves in our costumes." Kendo pulled out her phone and showed him hers.

"Why are you only showing him?" Hoshi asked, already taking a sip from the hot chocolate he was served.

"Because we've already seen her in her costume." Yasukage muttered under his breath."It's not rocket science to narrow down the people from class 1-A in this table.":

"Hey! I knew that! That's not what I-" He groaned in frustation."Fine..."

Darby allowed himself to look at Kendo's costume. She was wearing a qipao, truly fitting of someone like her and the aesthetics of it fit her style as far as he knew."You look awesome Kendo-san."

"Thank you." She nodded, happy that even people from the other class appreciated her design.

"Hey! No fair! I wanted to show him mine first!" Tokage pouted, nearly smashing her phone against the table.

"You shouldn't worry about that, Tokage-san..." Yasukage drawled, now playing a game on his phone."After all, they do say the best is for last..."

Tokage beamed in happiness, patting him on the head."Nice one, Nagi-kun! You really know how to..." She eyed the boys in the table dangerously."...compliment a girl."

"Best for...last?" Monoma blinked rapidly, looking around his classmates while they were distracted."E-Eh...my phone seems to be malfunctioning! It'll take a while before I can fix it."

Hoshi grabbed Monoma's phone and snatched Tokage's phone and showed them their screen to Darby. Monoma looked like some kind of fancy mastermind with that tuxedo of his. He had to admit, the guy had taste. Tokage had a bodysuit and a mask. The suit seemed to have scales due to her "lizard quirk". Her costume did a good job showcasing her curves and figure.

"Hey, what gives?!" Monoma was annoyed but mostly depressed."There goes my big moment..."

"I hope you liked mine. I think it defines me just perfectly." Tokage winked, raising her thumb up.

"Anyways, this is mine." Hoshi handed him his phone. Due to the simplicity of his quirk, he explained that he chose a rather unimpressive costume. He was wearing a magenta bodysuit with white stripes going down his arms. He was also wearing a mask that only allowed his eyes to be exposed.

"Yeah, not the best costume out there." He sweatdropped.

"You can say that again..." Yasukage handed him his phone this time. He was wearing black boats, green cargo pants and a salmon-colored shirt with long sleeves. For some reason, his costume was larger than himself, which made it seem his clothes were baggy. He also was wearing a green beaning with red goggles on top.

"What's wrong, Kodai?" Kendo asked to her friend as the others commented on Nagito's costume."Did you not order anything?"

She shook her head, getting closer to her to she wouldn't need to raise her voice."I'm not really in the mood for anything here. But I wanted to come to get to know everyone better."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Kendo apologized."We should have gone somewhere else if that was the case."

"It's fine. I don't mind at all." She gave her a reassuring smile."I was going to go to the place next door for a salad and come back." She got up from her seat and told everyone she would be back, though it was barely heard due to everyone talking about Darby's costume.

"Dude, you look like...I don't even know." Hoshi couldn't decide on a reply.

"What did you based your costume upon?" Monoma inquired, crossing his arms.

"To be honest, I don't know. You see, my Black Spheres don't really need anything outside of themselves to function, so adjusting my costume to them would be pointless. Maybe I'll get some gloves later on. But yeah, I just thought it looked good."

"Well, it certainly fits you, that's for sure," Hoshi said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, you look handsome." Tokage grinned, teasing him."Gotta say I'm not disappointed in your guys' costumes. Do you think only guys look at girls? Do you not know that girls look at guys even more?"

"Huh?" All the guys from the table said in unison. Then glanced at Kendo who just shrugged.

"Kendo-san, where is Kodai-san?" Darby asked once he noticed the quiet girl's absence.

"She wasn't feeling like eating anything from here, so she went to buy a salad in the store next door." She explained."But you guys were too busy to even notice."

"Sorry." She received a collective apology.

"It's fine. But one of you should go with her just in case."

Darby stood up from his chair, taking his phone back."I'll go. If you can, please tell the waiter that I'll be back in a bit."

Setsuna watched carefully until she could no longer see Darby in her vision."I think he likes her."

"What makes you say that?" Kendo asked, raising a curious brow at her friend.

She rapidly turn to her friend with an incredulous look in her face, one that made Kendo even question her own choice of words."Is it not obvious? I mean, he literally jumped in action as soon as I suggested the idea."

"I...guess?" Hoshi couldn't argue with that logic."I'm not really familiar with romance, so I don't really understand. Are there signals?"

"Duh! Although, they don't really strike me as the direct type." Setsuna folded her arms under her chest."In other words, this might be the biggest waiting you'll ever see."

"Love...is certainly a very confusing emotion." Yasukage drawled, causing Setsuna to roll her eyes.

"I see you guys are having fun." A new voice spoke from the entrance of the cafe.

"Oh, Kachidoki!" Setsuna grinned from ear to ear."Come, come! We were just waiting for you. Oh! I almost forgot! You guys don't know each other, do you?" She looked from Kendo to Kachidoki."Well, introductions are in order. Kendo, this is-"

"Takashi Kachidoki." She responded, catching the girl off guard.

Setsuna laughed awkwardly, turning now to the neon boy."K-Kachidoki, this-"

"Itsuka Kendo."

"That's it. What the heck is going on?!" She yelled in despair, not being able to process what was going on.

"Oh, Kachidoki-kun and I know each other." Kendo supplied, giving Kachidoki a warm smile."We've known each other for a while, actually."

"Really?" Hoshi was intrigued."Where do you guys know each other from?"

"He used to go to my dad's dojo when we were kids." She began explaining as Kachidoki took an empty seat next to Yasukage."He would often come and my dad would pair us up since we were the youngest."

"Don't remind me of that." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."I still remember the beatings you would give me on a daily. Your hand to hand combat was just too much for me."

"Ah, it wasn't that bad, was it?" She laughed it off, waving her hands around."But we stopped seeing each other after you quit."

"Yeah...sorry about that." He held his hand up, one eye closed."I wanted to try training for myself, so that's what I went for."

"By the way, were you also invited to come here?" She asked before gasping."Oh, I'm sorry. You probably came with Nishikawi."

He rose a brow, anger flashing in his eyes but quickly went back to his carefree demeanor."Nah. I didn't know he was here. Tokage here told me to come by, and since I was nearby, I decided to come along."

"Kachidoki...what does your costume look like..." Yasukage leaned a bit closer to him."Nishikawi...told us that you guys had your Combat Training today..."

"Oh right!" Kendo perked up from her seat."I'd love to see what kind of costume you're going for. If I recall correctly, your Quirk is Neon, right?"

He nodded his head, reaching for his phone."I'd love to see what kind of hero costumes class 1-B has."

* * *

Darby got out of the cafe and was surprised to see the number of people walking on the sidewalk. He could feel himself being pushed from the side to the side by the crowd and could barely control his body to stay in place.

"H-hey!" He tried to complain by his voice was not heard."I have to find Kodai. Hopefully, she is okay in this huge crowd. Kodai-san! Can you hear me?!"

"Watch it, kid!" Someone bumped into Darby and sent him crashing against the wall of the cafe. He felt a sense of dread upon realizing that he hadn't moved at all."

"Over here." He heard someone say from nearby. After looking around frantically, he noticed Yui against the wall of the neighbor restaurant next to them."Hello."

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're alright." He sighed in relief."Why is it so busy all of a sudden? When we came inside, it wasn't this crowded!"

"I think it's because it's rush hour." She said casually, scanning her surroundings and noticing a few businessmen in suits."People are going home from work. I found a safe path inside. Follow me."

He nodded, carefully walking against the wall and making sure he didn't bump into someone else again. He didn't know where he would end up this time. Yui grabbed his hand and pulled him inside once she made it in, pulling him inside of the store. Both teenagers fell on their knees, breathing heavily.

"That sure was a close one." Darby chuckled, cleaning the sweat off of his forehead."I guess trying to be a hero isn't the hardest thing out there, huh?"

"Hmmm." She hummed in agreement."If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Well, Kendo-san said you weren't feeling up for anything in the cafe, so I decided to accompany you." He replied as they both made the line. Thankfully, it wasn't that big, just three people ahead."I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Not at all." She replied, with the faintest of a smile."Your costume. I'm sorry I didn't get to stick around to see it."

"Don't worry, I can show you if you want." He waited for a reply and received a nod. He pulled out his phone and showed her the picture from before. She took a look at it and stared at the screen for a bit. And another bit. And another bit. She looked so intently at it that Darby had to gently push her along the line once another customer left."You look odd."

"Geez, thanks." He deadpanned, feeling all confidence he once had shatter.

"Odd in a good way." She huffed, zooming into the picture."I like the jacket. It goes well with the sweater you have underneath and your pants too. What is your Quirk?"

"Black Spheres. I can create black spheres. A total of 4, to be exact. I can pretty much shapeshift them into certain things." He manifested a single black sphere in his hand to avoid anyone seeing him."That's why I didn't go too crazy with my costume. Just enough to make me look cool, I suppose. I always thought of heroes as people that have normal lives, see." He stopped momentarily, noticing that it was Yui's turn to order. Once she received her tray, Darby offered to get them some drinks while she looked for a table nearby.

"You should probably eat here, for the time being, Kodai-san." Darby said, sparing a glance at the outside."Seems like it's still crowded. If we go out now, your food will be ruined."

She nodded, already digging into her salad while Darby just enjoyed his juice. Truth be told, they were enjoying the silence that befell them. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a respectful one. Darby understood that Yui was rather quiet, but didn't know if it was because she was shy. That possibility could be ruled out, however, because Midoriya is shy himself yet he's more open.

On the other hand, Yui was feeling rather grateful that Darby wasn't much of a talker himself. In the past, she would find herself troubled upon having so many people wanting to start conversations that could end up in hours of constant rambling. Thankfully, most of her new friends understood that part of her. Especially Itsuka. She was beginning to get attached to her and got along well, despite how small their conversations were. She glanced at Darby, who was playing with his hair.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to." She offered, not really expecting a reply.

"Oh, don't worry about. I'm alright." He gave her a reassuring smile."I wouldn't want you to feel lonely all by yourself here."

"Mmm..." She lowered her gaze. She quickly pulled out her phone and showed him a picture in her hero costume.

"Woah..." Was all he could say. Darby grabbed his jaw and shut it close, unable to process what he was seeing. Kodai looked outstanding in her hero costume. She was wearing a red bodysuit with white patterns across it. She also had a had that Darby found adorable. It reminded him of Ultraman.'She looks beautiful...I hope she doesn't think I'm a creep for staring so much.'

"I think it suits you. The red really showcases your figure nicely, and the white adds a nice touch." His face slowly turned red as he finished the sentence."I-I-I mean, what I meant to say is that I like your color palette! Is your Quirk perhaps...I actually don't know."

"No. You have to guest." She said with a serious expression.

"Whaaaat?" He let himself sink in the chair."But why?"

She shrugged, resuming her meal."It's more fun that way."

He folded his arms in thought, his memory recalling the picture."Well, I was going to say that your Quirk has something to do with being a firefighter!" He stopped when he noticed the death glare Yui was sending him."Just kidding! But anyway, I noticed that your costume resembles a series I've heard of a long time ago. Does Ultraman sound familiar?

All of a sudden, Yui's cheeks turned red as her eyes widened and she begins breathing heavily."You know about Ultraman?! There's Ultraman in America?! What's your favorite?!"

"I...I didn't really watch it." He said, lowering his head with a sad smile."At the time, I wasn't really interested in it. Not to mention they only showed a few episodes back then before removing it permanently. But I do like power rangers!"

"That's a shame." She immediately deflated."Also, power rangers?"

"I guess you guys call it super sentai or something like that?" He wasn't entirely wrong. He remembered watching a video of Japanese power rangers a while ago and it surprised him that power rangers weren't their original name."Anyways, back to your costume. I know that Ultraman gets huge to fight the bad guys in the show. Also...that pose you were doing? Touching your hands together. I believe I saw Uraraka, a girl from my class, doing something similar to release her Quirk. So...I think your Quirk...is similar to Mt. Lady! You can grow huge!"

He posed dramatically, his eyes full of confidence. Yui remained sitting there with her plain expression on her face, blinking a few times. Darby began feeling his confidence waver due to the incredible long pause that they were going through. Before he thought of saying it was a joke, Yui broke the silence with a giggle. And then it broke into a chuckle."

"Was it that bad...?" He deadpanned, surprised at witnessing her laughing. He wasn't expecting this.

"A little. But it was hilarious at least." She admitted with a bigger smile than before."My Quirk allows me to modify the size of any non-living thing. Basically, I could make this plate big or simply make it smaller. Not only does its size change, but also its weight. And it stays that weight as long as I want."

"Oh, that's an awesome ability to have!" Darby praised, taking her empty tray again and putting it in its respective place.

"It's not that impressive." She said with a barely audible huff."I can't change the size of anything that's a living thing. I can't be like Ultraseven if I can't change my size."

"So what?" He tilted his head to the side, a hand on his hip."Our Quirks are what makes us special, right? If you were to have a Quirk that allowed you to change your size like Mt. Lady, that would be boring. We all our different personalities along with different Quirks. It's up to us how we make them define who we are."

Yui was left with no words. Even for her quiet demeanor, she didn't form any sentences and just heard those words over and over. Darby had shown her something that she didn't get as much. Sure, she used to be sought after by other guys at her school, but no one ever tried to talk to her on a personal level. And not one was ever understanding about her ability."Thank you."

"It's okay, you don't have to thank me." He shook his head, gazing back outside of the store."We should probably get back to them. The street is looking emptier than before."

"Mmmm." She nodded, following him out of the store. They made their way inside the cafe and reunited with their peers in their table.

"Kachidoki?" Darby was surprised to see his classmate here."When did you get here?"

Before Kachidoki could reply, Kendo stood up and grabbed Yui and Darby by their hands, taking them to take a seat."I've been worried sick about the two of you! I saw how the crowd of people suddenly took Darby away, and I thought they had done the same thing to Yui!"

"Sorry. Trust me, that was insane!" He said, spreading his arms out."I saw Kodai barely handing onto a wall, but thanks to her, we managed to get in. After that, we managed to get her food and stayed there for a while until the rush ended." Kendo turned to Yui, who simply nodded.

"That's a relief. Thanks for going with her, Nishikawi." Kendo thanked him, gratitude evident in her tone.

"Kachidoki was telling us about you guys' Combat Training today." Monoma said, thumb pointing at Kachidoki."He said you gave him a run for his money."

"No, no." Darby felt nervousness take over his mind."He defeated me easily. To be honest, his skills are kind of scary to think about. More if you have to face him head-on."

"You flatter me, but you're overthinking it, man." Kachidoki snorted."That Quirk of yours did surprise me. To think you'd overpower one of my strongest neon blast."

"You have quite the odd Quirk, don't you?" Monoma waved his finger around."Maybe sometime in the future, I'll get to copy it for myself.":

"Copy?" Kachidoki repeated, confused about what exactly he meant.

"Monoma here can copy someone's Quirk temporarily when he touches them." Hoshi supplied. A Quirk that can copy another Quirk. Now that was interesting.

"Yeah, but it's not as great as it sounds." Setsuna laughed, much to Monoma's annoyance."You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough."

While they all shared a laugh, except Monoma, Kachidoki felt his phone vibrating. Taking it out, he noticed he received a message."It looks like I have to get going. Family business. Please give your father my regards, Kendo-chan."

Darby saw it in his eyes, the disgust he had when he said "family". But also, did he use chan on Kendo? Weird, considering Kachidoki said he wasn't into honorifics.

"I think we should all go home as well." Kendo looked at her classmates."It's a school night after all. It's getting late."

"Yeah, I guess you have a fair point there." Setsuna also agreed. Yui and Yasukage simply nodded while Hoshi called over for the waiter to bring the bill. As they paid for their meals, Kachidoki took advantage of this and left immediately. Thankfully, he hadn't bought anything but a cup of water. Once he exited the cafe, he wasted no time in going for the nearby train station. As he walked, he dialed a number on his phone.

"I wasn't expecting a call from you...big sister..."

* * *

**_And that settles it for chapter 2! Thanks for stopping by and reading until the end! As we approach the new chapter, new characters will be introduced and more lore will be explained as we all approach the villain invasion episodes. I hope you all have a great weekend and please, don't forget to comment, favorite and like if you're enjoying the story so far. It really is a motivation to keep these chapters coming in!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: I wanted to clarify some things about Darby's Quirk. It's meant to be complicated, because there's depth to it that will be explained in the future. What I can say now, is that I will be adding a few details here and there and be careful not to spoil anything for later chapters. But I can guarantee you that I will do my best to make sure it's not forced or plot armor._**

**_Chapter 3_**  
**_A Worthy Representative_**

"Mom, do you really have to be doing that?" Darby said, taking a spoonful of egg on his plate. His mom was a beautiful young woman with fair skin, long blonde hair that reached up to her waist and blue eyes.

"Do you really have to be hiding your eyes with those contacts you like to wear?" She retorted, finishing putting Darby's picture of himself in his hero costume on the wall."Can't a mother cherish her son taking a step closer to being a hero? You know, I do like this costume you chose. The one you used to want as a little boy was too extravagant."

"Oh, you mean the one with the black cape and mask?" Ren, Darby's father, quipped from the other side of the table."What did you call it? Penguin Man?"

"It was a parody of Batman, dad. The one from the comics?" He wagged his fork around."Don't you remember? You took me to watch a movie of him back home."

"Right, right. Sorry." He said cheekily."Say, what are you going to call yourself now? I assume you'll be choosing a different name now that you have an actual costume."

"I haven't thought about it, to be honest." He grabbed his hair."I don't even know what to call myself, now that I think about it!" His thoughts were cut off when he felt his mom wrapped her arms around him."Mom...you're embarrassing me..."

"Can't a mother hold her child every once in a while?" She teased, kissing the top of his head."Don't worry too much about the future. What's important is to make sure you contract your path to achieve said future."

"Your mother is right, Darby." His dad said, setting his coffee down."The destination is not always what matters, but the journey. You'll see that for yourself young man. Especially when you find yourself a cute girl to spend your time with like I did with your mother."

"Speaking of which, are there any girls that attract your attention?" His mother couldn't help her excitement. She took her chair and set it next to her son."Well?"

"Of course not mom. I've only just started." He kept a calm expression, much to his mother's surprise."Not to mention that we're there to be heroes. Our top priority is to keep our behavior in check and have unwavering discipline."

Rachell, Darby's mother, looked at her husband with a puzzled expression. He sighed, lowering the newspaper in his hand."Darby, that's a nice poker face and all but, I know you. I can tell your lying. You tend to move your mouth as if you're chewing. I thought you said you wouldn't lie. Ever."

"Wha-!" He almost choked on a piece of beacon he was eating as his dad rambled on."T-this is different, dad!"

"You might not notice this, but I can hear you muttering from time to time and practice different poses in your room." He said, suppressing a laugh."It reminds of back then when you used to ask us to judge your poses."

"Dad! That's-! That's not it!" He wanted to hide his face in his breakfast, only to notice that there wasn't any anymore.

"Oh?" Rachell got closer to her son, eyes half lifted."So does that mean there is a woman in my precious son's thoughts?

He stood up from his chair, grabbed his bag and headed for the door."I just remembered that I had to go earlier today to, uh...submit some papers! Yes, that! Love you guys! See you later!"

He was gone before Rachell could even say a word. She sighed in defeat, falling on her knees."He's already in that age. Too embarrassed about his school life to even want to talk to his parents about it."

"To be fair, I was the same way." Her husband offered some comfort."I never told my parents when I met you. Hell, I waited a year to tell them."

"Yeah, and you kept using the "they already know" card on me." She retorted, hands on her hips."When I planned that surprise visit on your parents, oh boy, you should have seen their faces."

"Don't remind me..." He cringed, remembering the scolding he got from his mother."I'm sure he'll be fine. He's got your charisma after all."

"I sure hope so." She went back to look at Darby's picture."He's got a long way to go. But I'm sure our boy will overcome whatever obstacles life throws at him."

"And he'll do it with his honesty." Ren sighed, a tired smile on his face."He has a big goal. One that he will not give up on, and much less let it be corrupted."

She bit her lower lip, grabbing a nearby glass of water."I just hope he never has to be involved again in what happened to us. I want him to live a normal life and him wanting to be a hero already exposes him to those dangers."

"We knew something like this would happen eventually." Ren said."We came here knowing that. And we will keep him safe from them, no matter what it takes."

"Yes..." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes."Hopefully, by then, he'll be the one doing all the saving."

* * *

_**U.A, Entrance, Morning**_

Darby made his way inside of the school building, minding his own business. It was already his second day, but the third for his peers. Thankfully, he had met people on his first day and felt as if he wasn't alone. Naturally, he had thought that he would be the odd man out in his classroom due to him being a foreigner and all, but that did not seem to matter for his classmates.

"Oh, Nishikawi!" Kendo waved at him past the gate. She was with Yui, as he had expected. The quiet girl nodded, acknowledging his presence as he did the same."We're on our way to class now. Care to join?"

"Sure." He obliged, walking on their side."By the way, why are there reporters here?" He had noticed them taking an interest in other classmates of his. He thanked whatever God there is that they hadn't spotted him.

"Dunno. Probably because of All Might being a teacher here?" Kendo guessed."We sneaked past them, so we were lucky we didn't encounter them."

"I wonder what we're doing today in class." They started a conversation. Darby didn't say a word, since he was, after all, from another class.

"I'm not sure." Yui shrugged, carrying her bag with her arms in front of her."Vlad-sensei might give us a new type of assignment." She turned to her left, looking over Itsuka over to Darby."What is your class doing?"

"I honestly have no idea." He said. Truthfully, Aizawa-sensei didn't seem like the type to say too much."I only saw my homeroom teacher once yesterday during my Quirk Assesment. So I don't really know if he has anything planned today."

"By the way, on my way here I saw Kachidoki-kun." Itsuka pointed out."He apologized for not switching contact information yesterday with us so he gave me his number." She typed something on her phone and immediately Darby received a message. When he opened his phone he read the sender: "Itsuka Kendo"."That's his number. I'm surprised he didn't give it to you before."

"To be honest, him and I get along surprisingly well for the most part." He frowned, remembering his words when they fought."But he seems frustrated. More with his family than anything else."

"I've noticed too." Yui said, taking Darby by surprise."I also noticed you were feeling conflicted yesterday when he left. But I chose not to tell you anything."

"I wonder why that is, though." Kendo crossed her arms in thought.

"You've known him for a while, right? Have you ever met his family?" Darby inquired, curiosity feeling his intentions.

"To be honest, I only met his mother personally. Sure, his dad was there the first day, but I never saw him again. My dad says they used to be partners before his dad made it big and went solo."

"His dad is a Pro Hero?" Asked Yui, earning a nod from Itsuka."I think I've heard of him before."

"Yeah, his name is Noburo Kachidoki. His hero name is Neon Hero: Vermillion Ray. Apparently their Quirks are passed down from generation to generation. They're quite wealthy as well from what I heard. Basically a prestige family. He never told me why he didn't like his family. Sure, we've talked about stuff outside of the dojo, but he never went into detail."

"Apparently he doesn't like his brother either." Darby stated."Do you know why?"

"He doesn't?" She found this extremely strange."That's weird. He used to put him on a pedestal and always talked about how he wanted to be like him."

"Maybe he has another brother?" Yui guessed, one finger resting against her chin.

"That can't be. I saw an interview of his dad on the news. I saw Kachidoki's sister there and they mentioned the "two little brothers". I think something happened to him between the last day I saw him and currently." They finally made it to their respective hallway."Maybe we shouldn't stick our noses too much into the matter. If he's ready to open up one day, I'll listen to what he has to say."

"I agree. He seems like an alright guy and besides, it's natural we all have skeletons in our closets." Darby opened the door for the girls."Well, I'll see you guys later. I have to get going or I'll be late."

"Sure. Take care, Nishikawi." Kendo went inside, followed by Yui who waved goodbye. He made his way to his classroom, noticing that some students were going in.

"Morning, Nishikawi!" Denki waved at him."Good job yesterday. Totally awesome."

"Hell yeah!" Kirishima clenched his fists together with a grin."I can't wait to get a go at you! I want to see how my hardening does against your black spheres!"

"It's not that crazy, really." He waved his hands in front of him, trying to ease up the two energetic boys of the classroom.

"You're being too modest, gero." Asui spoke her mind from her seat."Take a compliment. It'll help along the way."

"Whatever you say, Asui-san..." He sweatdropped.

"Call me Tsu."

"She has a point, Nishikawi." Kachidoki yawned, entering the classroom."You and Midoriya are just too modest for your own good, you know? Take your victories."

"Victories my ass! You and I won our damn fights! We should be celebrating, not them!" Bakugo snapped, slamming his desk.

"Maybe" He shrugged, not feeling comfortable having to agree with the explosive boy."Regardless, it's not like we actually won anything by winning, so who gives a damn?"

"I believe the learning experience is what matters in that regard, Kachidoki." Tokoyami stated his calm expression ever-present.

"He has a point." Shoji interjected, taking his seat."I mean, we were supposed to pretend to fight villains, yes, but even if it wasn't the real thing, we know more or less what we can expect."

"Well said." Jiro nodded.

"Alright, everyone. That's enough chit-chat for now." Aizawa entered the classroom, holding a clipboard in his hand."Homeroom has officially started. Now, let's move to our first order of business. I got your results from yesterday's Combat Training exercise. I got not much to say but to tell this to Bakugo and Kachidoki. Stop being so reckless and cool off. You nearly blew the whole building up in your respective fights. Modiriya, you ended the day again with a broken arm. Nishikawi, you're plan was good, but the execution was flawed. You can't be letting yourself get hurt like that just to get every strategy working. Todoroki, at least try to do some teamwork next time."

Midoriya nodded furiously, Kachidoki rolled his eyes while Bakugo clicked his tongue and Todoroki simply turned away. Darby simply sighed.

"Now, onto the next part." He took a moment, eyeing all the students."Our next task will decide your future.

Everyone composed themselves. Whoever was dossing off now had the teacher's full attention.

'Now this is something that could be fun.' Kachidoki thought to himself, resting his head on his hands. He snickered as he saw everyone's reactions.'They probably think this is another one of his hardcore tests.'

"You get to pick class representative today." He stated nonchalantly, causing everyone to sign in relief.

'Never mind. This is totally dumb.' He facepalmed himself mentally.

Everyone began going on a spree on who wanted to be a class rep. Darby wasn't too into the job. He tried being a class representative back in middle school, but he got too overwhelmed by the job due to his poor leadership skills. He smiled, remembering his vice president during those times.

"Someone's happy." Kachidoki commented, hands behind his head."Are you planning on participating in this?"

"Not in particular." He confessed."What about you? I figured you would want to stand out from our class."

"No way, man. Too much of a hassled." He cringed upon the question."I think Yaoyorozu should be class representative."

"You think so?" Momo turned to face him.

"Well, duh. You look like you have a cool head on your shoulders." He drawled, offering the girl a grin."Besides, the majority of the class just wants to be class representatives because they think it's either cool or it will make them be more important."

"Aside from that last comment, I would agree with him." Ojiro chimed in.

"Everyone! Silence, please!" Iida interrupted their train of thought."Being a class representative's duty is to lead others. It's not something anyone can do. For that to happen, the trust of everyone in the class will be a requirement. Therefore...we will hold an election to chose our leader." He said with determination. He was into it. Too much perhaps.

"I feel right at home all over again." Darby let out a dry laugh."But it sounds fair. After all, we just met each other and all."

"Yeah, but it raises a question." Kachidoki rose a finger."What if people just vote for themselves?"

"Oh, yeah! You're totally right!" Kirishima agreed."What would happen if that's the case?"

"Most people will, but that means that whoever receives the most votes is totally suited for the position." Iida continued on a roll."Isn't that right, Aizawa-sensei?!"

"Do what you want, just decide before my nap is over." Said the Pro Hero as he laid on the floor with his sleeping bag.

"Wise words were never said." Kachidoki took the initiative and laid his head on his desk."I'm going to nap for a bit. Didn't really sleep well yesterday and considering this is basically free time, it's a good chance to recharge."

"I guess you have a point." Darby shrugged, feeling a bit drowsy himself. He used his arms as a pillow and drifted off to sleep. But something stopped him. And also it annoyed the hell out of him."Shit. I have to go take a leak..." He stood up and walked around his classmates to the door, glancing towards the sleeping teacher. Closing the door, he made his way to the bathroom area. Once he did his business, he washed his hands, splashing some water in his face.

"Hey, is someone there?" He heard a quiet yell.

"Uh..." His brow slowly rose up, indecisive whether to answer or not. The voice came from one of the stalls and it was highly suspicious.

"If you are...can you get some T.P from one of the other stalls and throw it over for me?"

"Sure..." Darby suppressed a chuckle. He went for the nearest stall and removed the toiler paper from it, throwing it over the thin wall separating them.

"Thanks! I, Masaru Awada, will pay you for this kind action tenfold! What is your name, good sir?"

What a bizarre way to meet someone."Darby Nishikawi."

"Nishikawi-san! I'd like to meet you under better circumstances! During lunch, I'll send one of my agents to get you so we can properly meet!" The condescending voice boomed.

"Sounds good...I guess..." He slowly walked for the door."See you then, Awada-kun."

"The heck is going on here? There's so much noise." Another student complained as he entered the bathroom. Darby recognized him. He was part of class 1-B. His name was...

"Oh, you're that guy that went to the wrong class, right? Darby Nishikawi?" He hummed to himself."I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. Name's Yosetsu Awase. I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to use the bathroom."

"Hey, don't let me stop you." Darby waved goodbye and left back to his classroom. Once back, he found Modirya and Yaoyorozu standing in front of the classroom. According to the board, they got the most votes out of everyone. For some reason, his name was there."Someone voted for me?"

"Yeah, that was me." Mineta rose his hand.

"Why...?" He probably didn't want to know the answer to that.

"You know some of the girls from class 1-B, right?" So, it was happening."I was thinking that maybe you cou-"

"No." He narrowed his eyes, not taking his sight off from Mineta until he sat down."So, uh...who is who?"

"Midoriya is class rep and Yaoyorozu is deputy." Sero explained, seemingly satisfied with the results."I can get behind Midoriya being the leader honestly." He then looked over yo Aoyama, who winked at him with thumbs up.

"I guess that makes sense." It really didn't. But by the time they got their shit together, it was time for lunch. Darby had gone out first, going ahead before he could meet with anyone from class 1-B. Once he was in the cafeteria, he realized he had made a fatal mistake.

"Who the hell am I supposed to be looking for?!" He exclaimed, starting to freak out."Oh, man! What the heck am I gonna do?!"

"I think this is the part where I tell you to follow me." Darby nearly screamed once he heard the voice speak from right next to him. A young boy with bowl-cut hair that covered his eyes stood there, hands behind his back.

'When he said agent, I was thinking of something else.' Darby composed himself."So, I take it Awada-kun sent you for me?"

"Yes, sir. My name is Kubo Hakamura. I am here to escort you to our table."

"Alright. Lead the way." With that, both teenagers walked silently toward a table where there were two other people. The first one had short, spiky pink hair with green eyes. He was shaking his head like the one in front of him kept talking. The other one had brown hair neatly combed to the back with a bang coming down his forehead. He had reading glasses and a total of 5 watches on his left wrist.

" I brought the one, Andou." Hakamura bowed respectfully toward the brown-haired teen, who cleared his throat.

"Good work, Kubo. Please, Nishikawi-san, take a seat. We've been expecting your arrival." He pointed at a seat next to the pink hair boy, who sighed in return."My name is Andou Fujiwara. The person whose life you've saved today."

"He just handed toilet paper to you when you ran out." Muttered the emerald eye boy."Please, excuse him. He's a bit overdramatic, as you can see. Nice to meet you, Nishikawi-san. I'm Goro Iwari."

"Likewise. So, from what class are you guys from? I don't think I've seen you around." Darby began a conversation. He was intrigued as to why they would seek him out like this. And how...

"Goro here is from the Support Department. A real technical genius, if you ask me." Said Andou with a confident grin."As for myself and Kubo here, we're from class 1-J. The Department Management."

"Oh, really? That's pretty cool. I've only met people from the hero courses." He crossed his legs. He knew he needed to get comfortable for this long discussion."I'm from the Hero Department, class 1-A."

"1-A, you say?" He adjusted his glassed dramatically."Talk about fancy. So you are a literal hero after all! I knew the right person is the one who saved me from that disgraceful hell of not having toilet paper!"

"Seriously, again?" Goro hit his head with the table."You could at least stop saying it so loud! You're going to attract attention to us!"

"So? What's wrong with some attention?" A crossed-armed Andou gave his friend a disapproving stare."You and I need to get as much attention on us as possible to be scouted by the public. Your inventions and my business skills are what is keeping us in line! Isn't that right, Kubo?"

Kubo nodded without another word. He kind of reminded Darby of Yui. Speaking of Yui...

"Oh, excuse me. I have to answer a message." He got up from the table, being completely ignored by the rampaging teens. A few messages were delivered by Setsuna.

S. Tokage: Hey, where are you? You're freaking missing the spectacle of the century! Monoma just bit a hot chili pepper!"

She sent him a picture of Monoma downing down some water, his face crimson red.

"Pffft..." Darby saved the picture to his phone and replied back.

D. Nishikawi: That's too bad! :(((. I got called out by some peps from the support and management departments. We met under...let's just say...paperless circumstances.

S. Tokage: I'm not even gonna ask what that means but I get it. Welp, feel free to make fun of Monoma with that! The stakes had never been spicier than now!

Darby shook his head."I can't believe she tried to make a pun like that." Another notification broke him from his thoughts."Kodai."

_Y. Kodai: Is everything alright?_

_D. Nishikawi: Huh? What do you mean? O_o_

_Y. Kodai: When I was getting my lunch, I saw you with a group of rowdy students. Are they your friends?_

_D. Nishikawi: Too soon to say, really. But apparently I'm being idolized for helping one of them with his needs._

_A picture appeared on his phone. It was Yui being forced to look at a camera that Kendo was holding._

_D. Nishikawi: Okay, what's the occasion? lol_

_Y. Kodai: Itsuka thought it would be a good idea. I don't know why._

_D. Nishikawi: Who knows? But maybe she wants me to get jealous because you guys are having more fun than me. I'll come by if I get a chance, okay?"_

_Y. Kodai: Okay._

He pulled his phone back in his pocket and returned to the table."Alright, you guys. Let's calm down and-"

SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION.

Soon enough, the cafeteria became a real shit show. People were panicking and leaving their lunches either a mess on the table, or for some reason threw them on the ground, which caused some others to slip and fall.

"A security breach?!" Goro and Andou stopped arguing, looking at each other with dreadful expressions. Even the stoic Kubo seemed to be afraid.

"Yui..." Darby gritted his teeth, ready to look for his friends.

"W-wait! Nishikawi-san!" Andou grabbed him by the shirt."Take us with you! We're not suited for this kind of activity!"

"And you think I am?!" He groaned exasperatedly. But he had to do something. He was aspiring to become a hero. He had to at least save a couple of fellow students in need."Alright, grabbed my Black Spheres and don't let go." He manifested three of his four Black Spheres, each student grabbing one."Let's go."

As they walked, Darby sent a message to Kendo slowly due to him constantly having to look up in order to not crash into a running person.

_D. Nishikawi: Kendo-san, are you guys alright?!_

_I. Kendo: Yeah, and don't worry. Yui is with me. We're on our way to the exit but are so far fine. What about you? Yui tried texting you because she's worried but her battery died._

_D. Nishikaw: I'm helping some people out. I was going to look for you guys, but I didn't have enough time. Sorry._

_I. Kendo: It's fine. It's the heroic thing to do, isn't it? Just stay safe and if you need help, don't hesitate to text me!_

Before Darby could reply his gratitude, he was dragged into a huge crowd of students trying to exit the hallways."W-w-what the hell?!"

"Nishikawi-san, I can't breathe!" Andou and the others were being squeezed behind.

"Hang on!" He tried to move them closer, but the number of students made it impossible for them to move forward."Shit! Just what is going on outside?!"

"Nishikawi-kun!" Uraka grabbed his attention as she was being pulled away by the multitude of students."A little help, please?!"

"Yeah! Just hang on to my Black Sphere!" He manifested his last one, sending it to Ochaco."Don't let go and just be calm, okay?! Where are the others?!"

"Iida is to your right, somewhere! And I don't know where Midoriya went!" She cried out in distress."What's going on?!"

"I'm not sure, just remain calm and try to stay close to me!" He looked over his shoulder, making sure the others were hanging on as well."Shit. Where the hell are all the teachers here?! We're gonna end up killing ourselves if some idiot ends up using their Quirk relentlessly."

"Nishikawi!" He heard someone called his name. There, Iida was struggling to stay afloat in the crowd."Help me get closer to Uraraka!"

He gasped, realizing what his intentions were."Fine! Sorry, Fujiwara-kun, Hakamura-kun, and Iwari-kun!" He pulled the Black Spheres back, hearing the complaints of his new allies as they were absorbed by the crowd. Using the three Black Spheres, he passed them through the hole in his palm to create what it looked to be a black stick that managed to reach Iida. He grabbed it, pulling himself past Darby and reaching Uraraka's palm. Once his goal was accomplished, Darby smiled, looking upwards for a moment before tripping on something and falling down. Before he could reach the floor, he felt a firm hand grabbing his.

"Giving up, are we?" Kachidoki pulled him up with one of his snarky remarks."Iida made it, and is about to announce that this whole thing is a bust."

"A dut?" Kachidoki let Darby used him as support.

"Yeah, it turns out that there's no real danger. Just the media." He shrugged, paying attention to what Iida was saying to calm all the students down."Still, though. It is still very concerning how they got inside, to begin with."

"You think one of the reporters had a Quirk that allowed them to pass through that kind of defense?"

"Who knows. Maybe it was a villain of some sort, trying to test something out. Guess we'll never know officially what happened here." Once the students began to calm down, it became easier for them to move around. Darby breathed in relief as he learned that Fujiwara and the others were okay. Apparently, they got saved by Shoji and his multi-arm quirk.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, 1-A Class, Noon**_

In the end, Midoriya, as expected, ended up resigning from his position and gave it to Iida. A clear choice, Darby thought. Don't know why they thought to let someone as socially awkward as Midoriya take the reigns of an entire class.

"I think I would have done a good job." Kachidoki would say every now and then. For someone who claimed he didn't want all the responsibility of leading a class, he was sulking rather loudly in the corner.

"You didn't get a single vote...did you?" Uraraka patted his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the crying boy.

"What happened to all that, "it's too much of a hassle" business?" Kaminari voiced everyone's thoughts."For someone who said that you look like you really cared for the position."

"It's the thought that counts...!" Groaned the so-called prodigy. Todoroki shook his head, not believing what he was seeing.

"Well, for that is worth, congratulations on the position, Iida-san." Darby offered."I have a feeling we'll be okay as long as we have you as our class rep."

"I thank you for your kind words, Nishikawi!" Iida bowed down in a sign of appreciation."I will not let any of you down!"

"Yep, he's totally into it." Everyone thought simultaneously.

"That sure took a while." Aizawa-sensei grumbled, getting from another one of his naps."You guys are an indecisive bunch."

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Library, Afterschool**_

"Ugh...English is totally bogus." Kachidoki groaned, facepalming against a book."There are so many different words that just get caught in my tongue."

"I do share the feeling, Takashi-san." Pony put her book down."I guess it's the same for me and you, Darby." Obviously, Pony wasn't used to Japanese, since she is still using someone's first name when she talks to them.

"Yeah, although I guess English could be trickier. Since there's a bunch of different words that have literally the same meaning." Darby pointed out, stretching his limbs and listening to the popping sounds from them."Not to mention that unlike you, Pony and I have been there for a long time, if not born there. So it's only natural that we have superior use of the language."

"Don't let up!" She said with glee, clearly excited."I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon enough."

"It's getting late. We should probably end things for today." Darby offered, a yawn escaping his lips.

"I agree. I told my parents that I would call them once I get to my room." Pony gathered her belongings and pack her bag."I hope you both have a wonderful rest of the day. Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye?" Kachidoki didn't bother looking up from his book."Guess that settles that."

"Yeah. So, you heading home already?"

"Nah, I was gonna stay here for a while. It's a good place to sleep if you think about it." Kachidoki laid back on his chair."Not to mention that I don't have a home. I sleep on my dorm here."

"Wait, you sleep in the dorms too?" Asked the golden-haired boy.

"Yeah." Shrugged the neon user, messing around with his hair."Don't really want to live with my family, so I asked to be transferred here instead. Of course, that's nothing out of the ordinary for our family in some aspects, since my sister did the same thing during her years here."

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you like your family?"

Kachidoki let out a big sigh escape from his system, looking around carefully."It's complicated. My dad is a Pro Hero, as you might have figured out, so the bar is set high for us, his kids. Though I spent the most time with my dad, I don't really have any kind of affection for him. He's a real dick head."

"Really? But he's always doing charity service!" Darby countered, not wasting a second."Not to mention that he-"

"That's all a big ruse." Kachidoki growled, nearly slamming the table with his fist."That's an obvious move. He hides behind his t.v persona and fame. All he thinks about is putting his name to the very top. Regardless of what he has to do to get it."

"Geez, that's quite an opinion on your dad. Not like I can relate. My dad is...alright. He's always been there for me when I needed him."

With an amused smile, Kachidoki continued."Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child," Darby stated.

"Well, I have an older brother and an older sister. My sister and I have a healthy relationship, I guess. Though my brother has lost all respect I once had for him. As to why, I'd rather not say. I guess what I'm trying to say is that not everything is as it looks. Yes, I am naturally gifted, but what I have to go through does not make up for it. I only feel free now that I'm in U.A, but before it was a living hell.

"You probably should tell that to Kendo-san as well. She's worried, you know?" He saw as Kachidoki bit his lower lip."I'm just saying. After all, you guys knew each other since childhood, right? It's only fair for her to know that you're doing okay."

"Maybe. I'll talk to her whenever." He got up from his seat."Thanks for listening, Nishikawi. You're an alright guy."

"Uh, thanks! You're okay too." He answered with honesty."See you around?"

"See you around." He chuckled, exiting the library."You can come out now."

From behind a column, Itsuka walked up to him, hands behind her back."Sorry...I didn't mean to pry. I was just getting some books for me to read and saw you guys talking."

"Well, now you more or less now about my dad." Kachidoki rolled his eyes. He didn't want it to come to this."I wasn't really hiding it, per se. But I didn't want to discuss it."

"I...I think I understand. Well, not completely understand. But I sympathize with you. I wanted to...make sure you were okay after you disappeared all of a sudden. It really got to me."

"Why? It's not like we really spend that much time together other than training." He placed his hands in his pockets."Not to mention that I'm probably way different than what you remember."

"I don't know. I think you are pretty much the same from back then." Kendo walked up beside him as they exited the school."You're not as shy though, that's for sure. Before you couldn't get a word out without stuttering!"

"Ha! And you haven't changed much either. Still the strong-willed girl that kicked everyone's assess." Joked Kachidoki, earning a playful punch from the ginger."Hey!"

"You're making me sound like I was some kind of bully!" She giggled, hitting him once more and laughing when he hissed in pain.

"You're just like big sister." Kachidoki shook his head, a sly smile on his face."She would be thrilled to see you again."

"Yeah." She let out a sigh, followed by a long pause. As they exited the school gates, Kachidoki felt someone tugged at his shirt."You're...not going to disappear on me again, right?"

Kachidoki's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten to apologize for that."Of course not. I'm not going to pull up another stunt like that again."

"Do you promise?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Better yet, I'll do this." He held out his pinky.

Her face immediately cringed. Hard."What are you-"

"Actually, since we did a pinky promise before, let's do a double pinky promise." He held out his other pinky, crossing his arms."This way, you'll be at ease, since I would never break a double pinky promise. That'd be disgraceful."

"You really haven't changed..." She sighed in exasperation, a hint of a smile gracing her lips."Fine. I'll take your word for it." She crossed her arms as well, locking pinkies with each other."This position is kind of awkward, huh?'

"Yeah, well. It's kind of hard to do a double pinky promise." He laughed at the way they were looking. Someone people came by here and there and looked at them oddly, but he didn't care. He felt alive once again."I'll walk you to your station. I got nothing to do once we're done hanging out, so I don't mind sticking around for a bit."

"Sure. Please, lead the way, Mr. Gentleman." She said with a mocking tone, much to his annoyance. However, he didn't retord or said a snarky comment. Instead, he began walking slightly ahead of them as they made their way to the train station.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Library, Afterschool**_

Darby watched as Kachidoki disappeared from view. Now he was alone in the table. He picked up his stuff and put it inside of his bag, ready to head home.

"Oh, Kachidoki! Perfect timing, man." Hoshi rushed over to the golden-haired boy in a rush, followed by a familiar girl with vines on her head.

"What's up?" Darby quirked a brow, curious as to what motives could drive him to be sought after.

"This is Ibara Shiozaki. She's from my class." He introduced her, taking a step to the side so she could be in full view.

With a respectful bow, she put her hands in front of him and locked eyes with him, slightly startling him."It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I've heard quite a bit about you from our classmates, Nishikawi-san."

"Good things I hope." He gave a dry chuckle.

"For the most part, yes. Though some girls are saying that you might be wearing contact lenses to make your eyes look purple."

"I-I...well, you see-"

"Nevermind that. We kinda need your help in here." Hoshi brought the situation back on topic."Were looking for a...uh, what's it called again?"

"A bible" She hissed, giving him a death glare that could kill anyone on sight."You are not only tainted with sin, but you also fail to recognize God's holy book? I see there is much work to be done with you."

"So, what's going on here?" He was already regretting getting involved in this.

"I must find this poor lost soul a bible for him to read." Shiozaki explained, hands connected and a patient look on her face."Lord knows how much time he has before he is tainted further by sin."

"I told her that I wasn't religious and I don't believe in G-"

"Not. Another. Word." She placed her entire hand against his mouth, dangerously getting closer with each word. Hoshi nodded furiously, afraid of what this girl was capable of doing to him.

"But why do you need my help?" Asked Darby, now panicking but somehow keeping it together.

"Oh, we didn't particularly need your help." Shiozaki let Hoshi go, the latter breathing in relief."But Hoshi saw a familiar face, and thought that you could help us find what we're seeking."

'Hoshi, you asshole!' He cursed mentally.'You tried to get this on me!'

"By the way, Nishikawi-san, are you a religious person?" Shiozaki asked calmly. Too calmly. She was analyzing him.

"Well, my mom used to take us all to church back in America. But over time, I started losing interest in going. When I came here, I totally just forgot all about it." Big mistake. He had done a huge mistake and now he was wishing for the sweet release of death. Damn his honesty!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no. We can't have that!" Shiozaki grabbed both boys by their shoulders, pushing them together."Forget about the bible. You two will start coming to church with me from now on. Give me your contact information." They both quickly gave their respective numbers, prompting the religious girl to nod in satisfaction."Very well. I will contact you whenever there is an open day for you to come with me. Please, be presentable."

They waited until Ibara was gone fro the library before collapsing to the floor."What the hell did you get me into?"

"Don't know..." He said with a bemused expression."But I guess we're becoming believers now."

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, 1-A, Morning**_

Aizawa-sensei was awfully patient today. He was waiting quietly while everyone got into the classroom and sat on their seats."For today's hero basic training, it's turned into a class with three instructors. All Might and me, and one more person."

"Three Pros?" Darby folded his arms in thought.'Not to mention that "turned into" part.

"Excuse me!" Sero rose his hand."What exactly will we be doing?"

Aizawa-sensei wasted no time into pulling a piece of paper from his pocket with the word "rescue"."Disaster, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's a rescue training.

"So much for wanting an easy day today." Kaminari sunk in his chair.

"Idiot, this is what heroes do!" Kirishima couldn't hide his excitement."My arms are ready to rumble!"

"Watch out you don't blow the whole place up, Bakugo." Kachidoki said sarcastically, earning a growl from the dusty blonde.

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

"Cool it, you two. I'm not done." Aizawa-sensei silenced the class before another fight could break out."You can choose whether to wear your costumes or not. However, do keep in mind that you are probably not used to your costumes yet, and that could result in your inability to perform at your fullest. The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all. Go start getting ready."

Everyone began getting up from their seats, heading towards the changing room with their costumes in hand.

"Hey, Midoriya?" Darby walked up to the green-haired boy."How are you doing? You feel confident about this assignment?'

"I-I guess. I'm not used to using One-I mean, my Quirk!" He quickly corrected himself. Darby let that go."How about you, Nishikawi-san?"

"Not really. My Black Spheres can be used for certain things, but it's really situational. I mean, I could shield people, but as you saw during my fight with Kachidoki, it doesn't cover much."

"Don't worry about that! I'm sure you'll use your quirk to its fullest!" Midoriya gave him a confident smile. Kind of out of character for him.

"You too. We've got each other's back, right?" Darby gave a toothy grin, almost childish.

"Yeah..." Midoriya looked up to the ceiling."We'll give it everything we've got."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_  
_**Surviving the Impossible**_

_**Bus on the way to U.S.J, Noon**_

"I still can't believe that this seating arrangement ruined my whole planned out organization..." Iida continued sulking. Darby chuckled nervously, not sure knowing how to make him feel better. Before they got int the bus, he was so confident and prepared to take the lead. Had the buss been a regular bus, his seating arrangement would have proved to be useful to keep them organized.

"Midoriya." He heard Asui's voice on his left. Curiously, he shifted around, noticing that she was asking him a question. Or rather a statement. One that he apparently was very nervous in answering.

"Your Quirk is a lot like All Might's." She immediately dropped a bomb on the poor nervous mess.

"Mmmmm..." Darby crossed his legs."I noticed that too. With just one punch, you send everything flying. It's incredible."

"I-I-I...well, Erh...I-"

"Yeah, but All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his Quirk." Kirishima brought up a valid point."They kinda just look the same.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Darby shrugged, chuckling as he saw Midoriya sighed in relief."Still, one hell of a Quirk though, if you remove the injuring part."

"You can say that again." Kirishima crashed his fists together."Augmenting-type Quirks are pretty awesome. You can do a bunch of flashy stuff with it. My hardening works well against others, but it just looks plain."

"Yeah, I can relate to that." Darby manifested a Black Sphere and began spinning it around with his finger.

"Hey! That's not true! You guys have awesome Quirks that can definitely pass as a pro's. They're pretty cool." Said Midoriya. Darby felt touched by his words. For some reason, Midoriya knew what to say at the precise time.

"If you're talking about flashy moves, my Naval Laser is pro-level in both flashiness and strength." Aoyama boasted, his smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah, but it's not good if you get a stomachache from it." Mina bluntly stated, much to the boy's dismay.

"But if you're talking about flashy and strong, it has to be Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kachidoki."

"Yeah, but Bakugo is always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though." Blunt as ever, Asui said that with a straight face. Kachidoki laughed uncontrollably, holding his stomach tight.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DO YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" He stood up from his seat, disturbing Jiro in the process."And you! Stop laughing already, Neon Freak!"

Denki smiled deviously."We haven't known each other for that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage."

"Hahahaha! That's gold! Kaminari, you're a damn comedian!" Kachidoki had to grab a firm hold of his seat before he could fall off.

"What's with that vocabulary?! I'll kill you! And fucking stop laughing already!"

"We're here. Stop messing around and look alive."

* * *

_**Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Noon**_

"Man, I can't believe Thirteen really is here." Everyone was gasping in delight. The other teacher turned out to be Thirteen, the space hero who dedicated herself to saving victims from disasters. As everyone walked ahead, Kachidoki grabbed Darby by the shoulder.

"Say, don't you think this is kind of weird?"

"What do you mean? He slowed down his pace to keep up with him.

He glanced around, taking another look at the people present in the area."I mean, didn't they say they were supposed to be 3 teachers today? We only have two."

"You're right. But maybe they couldn't make it on time and are on their way here?" He wasn't sure what could be the cause, so he threw theories out there. His chat was cut short, once they saw what was ahead of them. It looked like an amusement park, to say the least."It reminds me of Universal Studios back at home."

"Everyone, I'm sure you're aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yes! You've used that Quirk to save countless people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Midoriya, being the fanboy that he is, said.

"That is correct. But it is a power that can easily kill." A grim statement, to say the least."Some of you have Quirks like that, right? In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. Aizawa's physical fitness test showed you the possibilities of your own powers. On the other hand, All Might's battle training gave you an insight on what your Quirks are capable of against other people. This class is to give you a new perspective; how your Quirks can save lives."

"You do not have powers to harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that your powers can be used to help others. That was all. Thank you for listening" Thirteen bowed down as if she had finished performing a show. A round of applause echoed through the area. Clearly, Thirteen's speech had motivated everyone to try their best.

"Gather together and don't move! Aizawa-sensei shouted out of nowhere."Thirteen, protect the students at all costs!"

Black mist swirled around the center of the area, a hand appearing from inside it as all the lights began breaking down. Out from the mist, an army of people began walking out menacingly.

"Damn, they actually got quite a lot of people for this." Darby mused, impressed where this was going.

"Maybe we get to fight people." Kachidoki scowled, an annoyed expression printed on his face."What a pain. I wasn't looking forward to exerting myself too mu-"

"Those are real villains." Aizawa put on his goggles, confirming the situation. Everyone immediately began freaking out and cutting each other off. Panic had begun setting in, but some others were in denial of their situation or simply didn't know how to react.

"Are there any intruder sensors in here?!" Momo asked in hopes of an answer.

"Yes, there are, but..." Thirteen didn't have to finish that sentence.

"So they must have been jammed," Kachidoki concluded."But to think they did it this fast..."

"It must be a coordinated attack. Everyone is back at the school while there's a few of us here." Todoroki analyzed cooly."And as Kachidoki said, they must have jammed the signal. Most likely due to a Quirk."

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. Kaminari, you also try to contact the school with your Quirk." Aizawa quickly ordered out.

"Yessir."

"But sensei!" Midoriya cried out."Will you fight them all by yourself?! With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks...Eraserhead's fighting style isn't suited for-"

"You can't be a hero with just one trick." He cut him off, his voice calm and collected. He immediately jumped down, diving straight for the enemies. While he fought relentlessly against the enemies, the class turned around to escape but was intercepted by the black mist from here.

"I won't let you escape. Nice to meet you, we are the League of Villains. It might be presumptuous of us, but we invited ourselves in. In order for the sole purpose of bringing an end to the symbol of hope." He eyed the students carefully."We were under the impression that All Might was here today. Was there some kind of change? No matter. I have a role to fulfill."

Kachidoki, Kirishima and Bakugo rushed ahead toward, attacking with their respective attacks.

"Did we get him?!" Asked Kirishima, his hardening present in his arms.

"You're the one who physically had to touch him" Kachidoki pointed out."You should know!"

"Oh dear, that's dangerous." The voice echoed again as the dust cleared out."You might be students, but you are excellent golden eggs." The mist began spreading further and further."My job is to scatter you and torture you to death! Disappear!" The mist exploded in size, engulfing everyone around.

"Everyone, get behind me!" Darby manifested his black spheres, two passing through his palm and creating an umbrella."Shit, this won't cover all of us!" He felt himself dissipating. And then everything was black.

* * *

_**Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Fire Zone, Noon**_

"This is going to be interesting, at least, eh, Ojiro?" Kachidoki fired a few neon blasts at the nearby enemies, landing close to the tailed-student."Let's make the most of it, yeah?"

"You sure seem excited." Ojiro sweatdropped."But we should focus on finding everyone else and getting out of here safely."

"Yeah, I know." Kachidoki manifested his neon mantle and began sprinting around."Let's get moving then, slowpoke!"

"Hey, wait up!" He was about to follow after him, but more enemies appeared in front of him."

Meanwhile, Kachidoki was avoiding being shot at by enemies, who were using projectiles to try to hit him. But thanks to his neon mantle, one could never be sure where to hit him."This is just what I've been waiting for! I can prove myself in front of everyone that I make my own path! Not anyone else!"

"Hey, Kachidoki! A little hand here?!" He heard Darby yelled to him. He had already gotten out of the fire zone, but apparently, there were villains even outside of it. Darby was using his Black Spheres to spin them around and hit everyone he could. But due to the low amount he had, he also had to rely on hand to hand combat. They were beginning to overwhelm him.

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue, launching a barrage of neon blasts towards them."Use your spheres to block!"

Darby realized his idea and did as he was told. Soon after, he saw the enemies falling to the ground due to the intensity of the continuous attacks. Once he was out of danger, he called back his spheres, floating behind his back."Thanks for that."

"No problem. You got yourself in quite a pickle, huh?" He said humorously."Sorry. Anyways, glad to see you're okay."

"That mist villain warped me here. I assumed he did the same for you?"

"Yeah, and Ojiro." He responded."We can assume that everyone else was warped as well but in different places. Also, I've just learned something very interesting that could benefit us all."

"Really? What is it?" He cocked his head to the side.

"These are simple thugs. Your typical back-alley thieves that do petty crimes. You can tell because of their lack of skill." He elaborated."Not to mention that they attack like brawlers without proper training. In other words, the ones who planned this probably are using them to strengthen their numbers. But in reality, they have quantity but we have quality."

"So as long as we play it smart, we have an advantage." His face lit up."Nice going, Kachidoki! If we can relay this info to the others, they won't be afraid to fight back!"

"Nah, they probably already know. And if they don't, it doesn't really matter." He dismissed, resuming his walk."We need to gather some info. But we should also focus on trying to get out of here to contact the outside."

"So, we're heading for the door?"

"Yeah. Not like we have another plan." He muttered that part to himself.

Darby looked down to the floor, hands shaking."I really hope this attack is only here and not at school.

"Worried about them, huh?" He didn't have to specify who they were talking about. Kachidokik knew already.

"Yeah. I tried messaging Kodai-san, but I have no signal." He pulled out his phone once more and was met with no bars.

"If that's the case, I would worry more about the poor idiots who pick a fight with Kendo and Kodai." He comforted his friend, a hand on his shoulder.'But it could be a possibility. Since All Might is not here, something must have happened. I really hope everyone is fine back at the school with all those Pros protecting them.'

"Itsuka?" He quirked an eyebrow, a cheeky expression forming on his face."I didn't know you guys were already on a first-name basis."

"We're childhood friends, after all." Kachidoki dismissed without turning around."Don't think too much into it." Darby pouted, feeling rather annoyed that his teasing didn't work. Before he could do something else, he saw something in the distance.

"Hey, look over there!" Darby pointed at the direction where they had seen the villains first appeared. Aizawa-sensei was a bloody mess on the floor. He had used his Quirk once last time to save Asui before falling unconscious.

"Shit!" Kachidoki activated his neon mantle and went ahead."From this distance, I should be able to create a few good hits!" He began firing rapid neon blasts towards the giant monster that was holding Midoriya in place."Over here, shit for brains! I've got some for you too!" He spread the range of his attack so now he was aiming at the mysterious man with a hand for a face. However, that monster got in his way and instead took the blow of these attacks."

"Even if they are weak, fast-paced attacks, I didn't even put a dent on him. Alright, guess I'll just have to go...full power!" He bent his body back, charging his hands with Neon as much as he could. With a loud battle cry, he began firing the blasts like missiles towards the monster."TATATATATATATATATATATA!" He continued without easing his relentless attacks.

"Kachidoki!" Darby noticed that the creature was walking through the blasts like nothing."Oh, fuck!"

"TADADADADADA! JUST DIE ALREADY, DAMN IT!" Deep down he knew. He knew that his attacks were barely a tickle for that monster. He felt his monstrous body walking closer and closer to him, despite the intensity of his attacks. The monster named Nomu caught up, sticking his head from the blast and looking at Kachidoki who was startled enough to immediately stop.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Darby used all his black spheres to create a bigger version of his umbrella shield. Just in time for the monster to swing its humongous arm and punching through the shield, destroying it into pieces. The impact was so strong to send both of them rolling on the ground several meters away.

"He just...destroyed my Black Spheres like nothing...!" Darby began crawling away.

"Can't just you just...manifest them...back?" Kachidoki was out of breath. All that tantrum he just threw probably wasted a good amount of his energy.

"I can't for now...since he broke them into pieces." Darby got back on his feet, grabbing his right arm."But it'll take some time before I can use all of them again. One is the best I can do now."

"Alright!" He pushed him abruptly away."Here's the plan! Listen up, you three!" He yelled to the sky."I'll handle this monster! Don't know how long I can keep him at bay, so you better get a move on! Darby, keep the guy with the hands at bay! Mineta, Midoriya, and Asui! Get Aizawa-sensei out of here! Now!"

He powered up, jumping back as he fired neon blasts towards Nomu who slowly chased after him.

'Kachidoki..."Darby observed with a hint of admiration.'Just a bit ago, you were saying you didn't want to exert yourself into fighting these villains. But look at you now, taking the lead and risking your life for them to escape.' He chuckled, shaking his head at the situation.'As stupid as this plan is, it's the only thing we got. Might as well die trying.'

"Nishikawi-san! That villain can destroy a person's body with contact! Don't let him touch you directly!" Warned Midoriya, already helping carry Aizawa away.

In effect, the villain was already behind Darby, reaching out for his head, however, Darby used his Black Sphere as defense, stopping the hand just in time. The Black Sphere shield began deteriorating slowly, pieces of it crumbling to the ground. In a fit of panic, Darby sent a back kick his way, but the villain swiftly douched him, gaining some distance."Not too shabby. You and that other kid are a perfect addition to this little game of ours. However, who said that Nomu would only fight him?"

Before he could ask what he meant, Darby was dragged by the leg and tossed in the air, crashing against the ground.

"I'm not even making it flinch!" Kachidoki bit his lip both in fear and frustation. He jumped back several feet away from them, before covering his body in his neon mantle once more."Try this one for size, monster!" He began sprinting as fast as he could, matching even Iida's speed for a few seconds before crashing at once against the towering figure, creating a purple explosion.

"Kachidoki!" Darby covered his face from the explosion. He heard a loud thud, followed by faint groaning. Kachidoki was on the floor, grabbing his now bleeding mouth. He had done nothing to the Nomu, who kept standing still above him.

"That's...going to definitely hurt tomorrow..." He began coughing loudly."I fucking crashed against that thing's knee and ended up messing up one of my...ribs..."

"I think you broke it, buddy." Darby helped him get back up, arm over his shoulder.

"I guess we'll have to attack it together with coordinated attacks." Kachidoki surmised, a grin gracing his features."What do you think about our odds?"

"Well, considering not even freaking Eraserhead could harm it, I think we're both dead men." He admitted though he was also smiling."Man, I know I should be scared shitless, but I can't stop shaking and smiling. Is that normal?"

"Fear works in mysterious ways." Shigaraki addressed the pair."Let's see how much you can fair against Nomu. Please, do try your best." He turned to the creature."Nomu, have fun with them. Try not to kill them too quickly."

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Class 1-B, Noon**_

Vlad King was talking to the principal outside of his classroom. They seemed to be agitated by something, but no one could hear exactly what.

"I wonder what's going on." Tetsutetsu wondered aloud, earning a few nods.

"Whatever it is, it seems serious." Ibara seemed rather tense as well."Tokage, could you try using your Quirk to listen in to their conversation?"

"Already on it." She pointed at the empty space where her right ear was.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble because of you." Honenuki hid behind a book."It's probably super ultra important and secretive that only teachers can now."

"Yeah, but that's part of the thrilled, isn't it?" She responded with a smirk."Hey, Monoma, what do you think?"

"I think that's it's a great idea." Monoma put the book he was reading down, revealing a calm yet condescending smile."Think about it, doing reconnaissance missions is part of being a hero. Vlad-sensei can't argue with us that this isn't a good practice to hone our intel-gathering skills."

"I guess that's a fair point..." Komori croaked, not sure of her own decision.

'He makes a good point...for once!' Manga's words appeared on his text bubble.

Kendo wasn't entirely convinced by the whole ordeal. She turned to ask Yui what she thought, but noticed she was staring at her phone quietly."Is something wrong, Yui?"

The silent girl looked above her phone, staring at Kendo with a blank expression."It's nothing."

"Alright, everybody! We've got a situation in hands, so everyone stayed put while I go out for a bit!" Vlad King came back inside, grabbing a few things from the desk."There has been an incident at U.S.J, and we teachers are going to handle it."

"What's going on? They are releasing everyone early today?" Kamakiri inquired, a dreadful silence following his question.

"Class 1-A has been ambushed by villains." He cut to the chase, not allowing them to talk over him."All Might has already gone ahead, but the rest of the faculty is going as backup, just in case. We've examined the school thoroughly, and I can guarantee you that there's no sign of villains anywhere inside." Before anyone could say something, he was already gone.

"Woah! You're dropping a lot of freaking information on us!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed, followed by the rest of his classmates talking loudly.

"If class 1-A is in trouble, we should go as well!" Awase slammed his desk with his fists.

"Hold on, but if we go, don't we'll just get in the way?" Hoshi gulped down."I-I mean, think about it, man! If the teachers are already going, what can we possibly do, watch?"

"He is right..." Yasukage voiced his opinion."Not to mention we are just as inexperienced as they are...We'll just become targets too."

"So what the heck should we do? It doesn't feel right that we just stand still while another class is in that kind of danger!" Awase stood up from his chair.

Kendo got up from her chair, shooting him a threatening glare. Placing a hand on Yui, she looked around at her classmates."I understand how you guys feel. Trust me. I know some people from class 1-A and just the thought of them being in danger worries me to no end. But we have to believe in them and our teachers."

"She's right, guys." Monoma got up as well, joining Kendo. Hoshi, Tokage, Shiozaki and Yasukage followed along."The best course of action now would be to stay put. We aren't prepared for that kind of stuff just yet."

"Besides, Vlad-sensei is going. He'll kick anyone's ass in no time!" Setsuna rose a fist in the air."And if All Might is already there, then there's nothing to worry about.

While her friends were calming down the rest of her peers, Kendo noticed that Yui had a chat open on her phone. She had sent a lot of messages earlier today and probably got worried when Darby didn't answer. Now that Vlad-sensei revealed what was going on, it only increased her concerns."Hey, it's okay. I know they'll be fine."

"You think so?" She asked, emotion breaking her usually stoic face.

"I know so." Kendo smirked confidently."In fact, I bet Darby and the others are giving the villains a hard time."

* * *

"We're totally not fine!" Darby screamed in bloody murder as the Nomu broke through two of his Black Spheres. This time, the amount of force was enough to send him crashing against the ground head first. Before he could attempt to get up, he felt the extra weight of another person. Kachidoki had been thrown at him and was passed out.

"How the hell did...we end up in this mess..." Darby covered his now bloody head. Apparently he was now bleeding and it wouldn't stop. He probably also had a concussion but that was another problem on its own.

"I guess that was enough fun, for now, Nomu." Shigaraki narrowed his eyes menacingly."Finish them off."

An explosion was heard near the exit, catching the attention of Shigaraki and causing Nomu to stop moving.

"It's fine now! I AM HERE!" Was the last thing he heard before he passed out as well.

* * *

"You should probably stop poking him." A distant voice echoed inside of the darkness. Darby wanted to sleep a little more, but someone kept pocking at his cheek.

"Probably, but I'm bored in here all alone." He recognized that voice. It was Kachidoki. He remembered how they were getting thrown around like ragdolls earlier. He struggled to get his eyes open, feeling his body in pain but not as much as before.

"He's waking up."

"Shut up, Hisashi. I can see that. Go on, leave."

"Fine. But at least let mom come visit you today." The now named Hisashi pleaded. He heard a 'whatever' and took that as his cue to leave.

Darby groaned, opening his way and instinctively grabbing his head."What...? Where are we?"

"Infirmary. Thankfully, we didn't end up in the cemetery." He said with his usual sarcasm. It was refreshing to hear."Good thing you were still asleep. Everyone came by earlier to check upon us and it got really crowded in here. I think Midoriya is in the other room."

"Did he get hurt...?"

"Used his Quirk on his legs. So, no. Just your typical Midoriya going wacko mode." He laughed it off."Don't worry, apparently all we have to do is rest for a bit until we have the energy to go home. Recovery Girl explained to me that I simply over-exhausted myself and overused my energy. You on the other hand just hit your head too hard. A concussion."

"I see." He replied, absently. He let the covers of his bed cover his body, feeling the comfortable pillow engulf his head. He looked for his phone in his pockets. Good thing he was still in his Hero costume. Pulling his phone out, he was greeted by a total of 30 messages. They were all from Yui. It started with a usual greeting, and her getting upset that he wasn't responding. Then a few hours later the messages were filled with concern, apologizing for jumping the gun too soon and the last ones were her begging him to at least tell her he was okay."They knew...?"

"Yeah. Of course, all the teachers leaving the school would raise a few red flags. They must have connected the dots together."

"Makes sense." An awkward pause followed after. Darby looked from the corner of his eye at Kachidoki. He had his eyes closed, but was not asleep."Why did you do that? I mean, I know you're the kind of person who doesn't like to act unless it's necessary. So then-"

"You answered your own question." Kachidoki cracked an eye open."I just...didn't know what else to do, you know. We would have all died there if we didn't do anything and the other three wouldn't have a better chance either. You saw how Midoriya used his Quirk against that monster. That same Quirk that destroyed a whole building. Aizawa-sensei tried as well, so our chances to win were already low, to begin with. I just...had to act. If I didn't, who would? By the time All Might got there, we were already down half-dead."

"You know, despite your lazy personality, you're a pretty cool guy." Darby waved his finger around with a smile."You are definitely a Pro Hero material."

"S-shut up." Kachidoki stammered, turning away."Anyways, I'll be heading out now. My ribs are still aching, but I should be able to make it to my room. See you around, partner."

"Partner?" He asked, confused at those words.

"Hell yeah. You and I make a pretty solid team." He responded, getting the door open."Trust me, together we can take on anything. Anything but monsters that has 10 feet over us." With that, Darby was left all alone.

"I should probably call my parents. Or maybe I should wait." He put his phone away."I'm too mentally exhausted for that kind of talk."

He then heard a knocking on the door."Must be Recovery Girl. But why would she knock on the door anyway? Uh, it's open!"

The door opened rather slowly, the creaking noise filling the room for a few seconds before Yui stuck her head inside.

"Oh, Kodai-san." He breathed in relief. Darby wasn't a fan of doors opening slowly since it reminded him of horror movies. A ghost with a quirk wasn't out of the question! "You can come in. Kachidoki already left."

Yui hummed, allowing herself to get into the door and closing the door behind her. She was wearing her regular school uniform. Darby deduced that they didn't have time for other classes since the whole school was on lockdown."Sorry to worry you. I saw your messages. I meant to reply, but well...shit hit the fan."

Yui frowned, looking at the bandage he had wrapped around his head."Oh, this? Yeah...I kinda fought one of those villains. It was pretty insane. Primarily, they were just a bunch of thugs but oh boy, you should have seen the monstrosity they threw at us. It defeated Aizawa-sensei easily but even then, we decided to fight it. In order to buy the others some time."

She was listening intently. Darby was losing himself in her curelean eyes. As tired as he was, her eyes were like the sky on an early morning. He could stare at them the whole day.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, grabbing a nearby chair and sitting next to him.

He quickly shook his head. God, what was he thinking?! Did she think he was weird? "Y-yes! Thank you for asking! And I'm sorry I gave you a hard time. They jammed our signal and we couldn't contact anybody."

"It's okay. I'm not mad." She replied, much to his relief."Were you...scared?"

He couldn't help but chuckle, setting on a tired smile."I could pretend to be all tough and try to impress you by saying that I wasn't and that I kicked the ass of every villain I saw. But I have to be honest with you. I was scared shitless. The moment we got there was a rollercoaster of emotions. We went from excitement to utter fear. And all that fear had to be suppressed when we had to act."

"But...I was really scared. When I was overwhelmed by villains, if Kachidoki didn't save me, I wouldn't be here right now. On top of that, we risked our lives in a crazy attempt to save our sensei and our classmates before All Might arrived there. I was afraid, but I had to act."

"It's okay to be afraid." He heard her say."We're still kids after all. And it's our first year. Do you remember what you told me the other day?"

He nodded. She must be talking about his talk about what one decides to do with their Quirks.

"Our Quirks makes us who we are, and it's what defines us. We are here to develop our powers and be able to one day become real heroes. It's not something that happens overnight."

"Yeah...you're right..." He sighed, looking down at his palms."You know something, Kodai-san? You have a way with words too."

She blushed at that comment, but kept her blank expression."I suppose you have rubbed on me a little. But I'm not good with other people. Only Itsuka really says that, other than you."

"Then you can safely say that you make a great impact on me, Kodai-san." He said with a proud grin on his face.

"Nishikawi..." For the first time since he met her, she gave him the tiniest of smiles. Even though it was small, it was a big advancement in their friendship. ANd a great development too since they finally share a happy moment together."You are a strange person, you know that?'

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you okay? You seem a bit..." He stopped once he got a closer look at her face. She was holding back tears, but her eyes were already a bit red."Oh, gosh! Are you alright, Kodai-san?"

"I...I was really worried...you know?" She allowed the tears to stream down her face, not being able to hold them anymore."When Vlad-sensei told us what was happening...I felt so distraught...I thought of the worse and it...it was killing me..." Her voice increased in volume. Darby was surprised at what she sounded like when she put emotion into her voice."I wanted to go out and help...we all did! But...what could we have done...? We're all students and even if we did go, we'd just get in the way..."

"That's understandable, Kodai-san..." He rubbed her back gently."It's better that way. Better for at least a group of students to be safe."

"But what about you?!" She nearly shouted."While we were all cowering in our seats...you guys were risking your lives! You were risking your life" She was now crying at full force."What would we have done...what would we have done in your position...? What can I do...? All I can do is increase or decrease the size of things...If we were there...there's absolutely nothing we could have done..."

"That's not true." He sat on the side of his bed, patting her back.

"It IS true." She grabbed her knees, her body trembling."You and Itsuka are my closest friends and yet...I can't protect you the same way you both can. I know I act like I have no emotions all the time...and even today I tried to remain as passive as possible but...the fact is, I suffer the most because I keep my emotions locked away. I'm afraid of one day opening up so much and everything to be taken away from me..."

Darby's eyes widened."Kodai-san...you mean-"

"Yes...I put on a facade to suppress the fear I have inside me...I hide my emotions so that I-I..." She was having hiccups now. Darby got up and grabbed a bottle of water on a desk and gave it to her."Thank you..."

"Drink it slowly, okay?" He gave her some time to drink the water. So many thoughts were going through his head. Why was she so concerned? He certainly didn't expect for a stoic girl like her to be so emotional. The headache he had due to his injuries surely wasn't helping him think either.

"I hide my emotions...because I don't want to feel the pain of having them shatter into pieces." She continued. She was calmer than before, however, she was still crying."And when I came to this school...it seems that it became an impossibility. I have wonderful classmates and wonderful friends. Itsuka is always looking out for me and we're always having fun together. And when I met you...I felt weird."

She sighed, wiping the tears off of her face."You see, most guys in my middle school would often try to impress me and get my attention. So I was used to shutting them down. But you were different. You were honest and friendly. You were being yourself. Even when you accompanied me to that store. You were trying to get to know me for who I am. And you're always looking out for me too."

"Of course." He nodded."I do care about you too, Kodai-san. And while I do think you're beautiful, I put your feelings in front of everything else."

"I-I'm not..." She lowered her head, her hair covering her flushed cheeks.

"Sorry about that. It just seemed like a thing to do in this kind of moment." He apologized, holding his hands together."I'm not really good at teasing people."

"That was silly..." She muttered under her breath, unable to hide her smile."But thank you..."

"And you know, you were wrong." His features softened."You are strong, Kodai-san. You are stronger than I could ever hope to be. It takes a strong person to be able to mask their feelings and act as nothing else matters. You are the kindest person I have ever met by far. And you know something? You shouldn't put us on a pedestal. We fought against thugs. I'm sure you'd give them a harder time than I did. And when we faced the main bad guys, we got completely destroyed." He groaned, feeling the headache in his head get slightly stronger."What I'm trying to say is that we didn't do much. We escaped, yes. But if it weren't for All Might, we would have all died."

Yui clenched her fist together. That was true. If All Might wasn't there...they would have-

"But we are alive and that's what matters." He put his hand on top of hers, calming her down. She rose her head to match his gaze, a feeling of peace invading her soul."And I won't ever worry you like that again."

"You promise...?" She asked slowly, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I swear." His smile widened. He grabbed her hand gently and gave it a gentle squeeze."Can you feel my hand? I am really here and I'm alive. I won't go anywhere else where your hand can't reach mine. As long as I have your support, I will never lose another fight."

She pouted, shaking her head."You don't have to do that."

"I mean, I think I'll lose more fights in the future..." He cringed, scratching his head."But at least I will make sure to come out alive so you don't have to worry about me."

"I'll always worry..."

"Then I will worry as well." He responded with a sincere smile. He spread his arms slowly, coughing a little bit."Do you...need a hug? My mom always says to hug things out to make things better. It's kinda silly, I know. But my mom is ver-" He didn't have to finish the sentence. Yui was already giving him a big hug, which he slowly returned. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying each other's company without saying a word.

"Can I ask you something?" She snapped him out his trance. He hummed, nodding."Would you mind if I call you Darby?"

"Sure." He chuckled, not daring to question why she would want that."Just as long as I get to call you Yui. And try smiling a bit more. You don't have to, but you look more beautiful when you have a smile on your face. Is that okay?"

"Mmmmkay..." She mumbled, sinking her face more into his clothes.

A good ten more minutes went by and Darby's phone went off."Oh, shit. It's already this late? Guess we should get going then. Do you mind if I walk you down to your station?"

She shook her head."You can come with me if you want. It is getting rather late."

"Then I'm in your care, Yui-senpai." She instinctively grabbed his hand. But he didn't mind. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, the silence was enough to work as comfort.

* * *

_**Kachidoki Residence, Night**_

"I'm telling you, mom, I'm fine." Takashi rolled his eyes, adjusting himself on the couch in the living room.

"Are you sure? I am preparing dinner right now and I want you to eat up as much as you can." His mother, a middle-aged woman with short brown hair, reading glasses and brown eyes said.

"I'm fine. When is dad getting home anyway?" He changed the subject, grabbing a remote nearby to turn on the tv.

"He should be here shortly. Your sister hasn't come back from patrol, so she won't be coming here any time soon."

"Dad is surely working her to death, huh?" Hisashi joked, bringing a few drinks to the other two."Regardless, big sis likes to take on challenges head-on. This is nothing to her."

"Guess so." He said nonchalantly, grabbing the drink his brother gave him. The door opened up, a bulky man came inside as he took off his shoes. He was wearing a dress shirt with a brown vest over it and brown dressing pants and shoes. He had short spiky brown hair, dark eyes, and a short goatee. He was carrying a briefcase in his arms.

"Welcome home, dear." Takashi's mom welcomed her husband inside, helping him carry the case."You brought your costume home today?"

"Yeah, I decided to give it a wash. Ayushi made sure to point out that it was beginning to smell and I can't really argue with that. What's for dinner, Sayaka?" Once he got into the living room, he spotted his two sons.

"Hey, dad." Hisashi offered him the drink in his hands.

"Hey." He walked right past him, but he just smiled. Obviously, he would be worried about Takashi. He sat down on the couch and grabbed his son to a bear hug."My boy. Am I glad that you're okay."

"Dad, please...this is embarrassing..." Takashi tried to wrestle out but couldn't.

"Sorry for not going there when we were informed." He rubbed his son's head."I tried to rush over as soon as I could, but we were rather busy with some punks causing mayhem."

"It's fine. Nothing we couldn't handle." He removed his dad's hands forcefully.

"That's my boy." He said, pride evident in his tone."Believe me, if you kept training and with some more experience, something like that would be nothing to you. The Sports Festival is coming up. It's a good opportunity for you."

"What's the point? You'll probably want me to go to your agency anyways."

"That doesn't mean you should slack off." Noburo stood up from his seat, removing his vest."I'm concerned about your behavior as of late. You've been slacking tremendously and don't even bother to train anymore."

"There's no reason, dad. You know this better than anyone else. I'm a prodigy. I have no rival in my class other than that Todoroki guy."

"Endeavor's son?" He rose a brow, earning a nod."He did make it in recommendations. However, you didn't."

"Because it's all the same thing in the end. Why try harder when the outcome remains the same?" He laid down on the couch, feet on the table."Not to mention that even then, he's still below me as are the other recommended students."

"Such confidence." Noburo sighed, shaking his head."I will say this, you definitely got my confidence. Alright, as we agreed, I'll let you choose how you want to live your high school life at UA for the time being. Just as long as you keep excelling. You better keep that confidence in check too, because if you let it cloud your judgment, you will be facing the ground in defeat."

"Sure, sure. I got it. Thanks for the pep talk, dad." He rolled his eyes.'Who does he think he is, trying to be a parent now. Moron.' He got his phone out, feeling the vibration it was emanating."Hello?"

"Takashi-kun. Watch the news! They're talking about you guys right now!" Itsuka's voice literally almost broke his eardrums at how loud she was yelling.

"Alright, alright. Sheez." He did as he was told, switching to the local news channel. Once the channel was on, his mouth slowly dropped open."What the..."

"Fame is coming your way already, huh?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, sure. Totally. I'm sure they got my good side too." Tears began coming out of his eyes like a waterfall."Except I was unconscious the whole time and I wasn't there!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**  
**_The Fame That Never Was_**

"You know something, I really can't believe we missed our time to be on the spotlight."

Darby and Kachidoki were having breakfast in the cafeteria, sulking while they drank milk. They had gotten a day off due to the aftermath of the USJ attack. But they had spent it either resting, in Kachidoki's case, or spending quality time with the family, in Darby's case.

"It's whatever, honestly." Darby tried to cheer him up, but his lips quivered."Not like I wanted to you know, be on tv on anything like that."

"Yeah...although Hagakure-san has it worse." Kachidoki said with a sad smile."She was there yet she couldn't be seen by the camera due to her Quirk."

"Sad, really. But hey, at least we did what we could behind the scenes."

"If you can even call it that." Takashi snorted, playing with his food."We were basically ragdolls during the whole ordeal. Had All Might not show up when he did, we would have been tossed."

"I guess. Hey, we should probably get going." Darby stood up, going ahead of the two. Kachidoki sighed in defeat, following after with his head down. The walk was like going to a funeral, only the deceased this time were their spirits.

"What's with them?" Itsuka wondered from afar, watching the two boys marched to their classroom.

"I'm not sure." Yui said from next to her."I hope they're okay."

"I think I have some idea about what's going on." She sighed, hearing her classmates talking loudly and listening to Monoma."Whatever is happening, I have a feeling it's going to wear me down by the end of this semester."

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Class 1-A, Homeroom**_

"Hey, Nishikawi, why the long face?" Sero asked innocently. He didn't know that it only hurt Darby's confidence even more.

"Sero, are you really asking him that?' Shoji shot him a disapproving glare.

"No, no. It's fine." Darby waved it off."I got over it. I'm just glad everyone else is okay."

"That's the spirit, man." Kirishima slapped him on his back."That's the manly thing to do. Leave the fame to us."

"Is...that supposed to make me feel better...? Cause it really doesn't..." He deadpanned at "attempt" of comforting him.

"You guys should get over yourselves." Jiro sighed, playing around with her ears."They are not attracted to you guys. Obviously, the news of the hero course being attacked is what's attracting them."

"Who knows what would have happened if the heroes didn't come in when they did." Sero gulped down just thinking about it.

"Why the hell are you bring that up now?!" Mineta screamed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes."Just thinking about it makes me want to wet myself! It's tot-"

"Shut the hell up!" Bakugo exploded."Be quiet, scum!"

"Well deserved." Kachidoki snickered."No use in freaking out at this point, Mineta."

"You say that, but you didn't see All Might kicking ass." Kaminari said, punching the air."He totally destroyed those villains in the blink of an eye."

Tokoyami nodded in agreement."Indeed. His strength is worth wondering at."

"EVERYONE! MORNING HOMEROOM IS ABOUT TO START!" Iida power walked to the class like a madman."Stop talking and take your seats!"

"We're already on our seats." "You're the only one standing."

Darby shook his head at the class representative, who took his seat reluctantly. 'Guess it's not easy leading a whole group of highschoolers, huh?' He heard the door opening.'Must be the new teacher covering for Aizawa-sen-"

"Morning." Said the mommy-looking man nonchalantly.

"Aizawa-sensei! You're back too soon!" Everyone shouted.

"So this is how the real Pros are...!" Kaminari said in awe."Man, that's too much!"

Iida rose his hand."So you're alright, Aizawa-sensei?!"

"If you can call that alright..." Uraraka said, meekly.

"How the hell did he even open the door?" Kachidoki's question seemed to have no answer. I guess we'll never know."

"My well-being doesn't matter." He drawled, somehow finding the correct spot in his podium despite his face being completely covered."More importantly, the fight is not over yet." Everyone tensed up at that. Could there be more danger ahead of us this soon?

He lowered his head. And there it was. His eyes."The U.A Sports Festival is drawing near."

A wave of relief washed over the students like a morning breeze."That's a totally normal sc-"

"But is this really a good idea?" Kaminari voiced his concerns."I mean, villains literally just snuck inside. Wouldn't that be bad?"

"He has a point." Jiro agreed.

"Not to mention..." Ojiro chimed in, clearly insecure."...what if they decide to attack us again?"

"Apparently, they are using this to showcase that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Naturally, security will be strengthed five times in comparison to previous years. Above all, this is an event that can't be canceled because of a few villains. The chance is too great to be passed up."

"Isn't that literally a good excuse?!" Mineta was freaking out in his seat.

"Mineta, don't tell me you never seen the sports festival!" Midoriya exclaimed with bafflement.

'I should probably keep pretending that I know what that is.' Darby nodded.

"Of course I have...!" Mineta answered."It's just..."

"Our Sports Festival is one of the biggest events in Japan. When the Olympics were the world's sports festival, everyone in the world would have their eyesight on them. But ever since the appearance of Quirks, that has changed. In Japan's view, the U.A Sports Festival has taken place for the Olympics. If you expect to go pro, the path to your future will open at this event. One chance a year, you will have a total of three chances. If you understand the stakes of this event, don't slack off on your preparations!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Class 1-A, Lunch**_

Darby observed everyone pumped up for the event. He had heard about it somewhere, but it's a distant memory of his time in America.

"So, I take it you never seen the Sports Festival before?" Shoji, Sero, and Kachidoki sat around Darby.

"Is it that obvious?" Grumbled the American."Yeah, I'm not too familiar with this event. I got what Aizawa-sensei told us, but other than that I'm completely clueless."

"You're worrying too much." Jiro grabbed a nearby chair and sat around them."For a guy that has highly questionable plans, you can be quite meek."

"As Jiro said, you are overthinking it." Shoji produced another...mouth from his arm? Questions for later, thought Darby."What you must concentrate on is to train as much as you can so you can perform at your maximum level."

"Yeah, as you already know, tons of pros are gonna be watching!" Sero grinned from ear to ear."This is totally gonna be awesome! What do you think, Kachidoki?!"

Kachidoki shrugged, looking at his nails."Yeah, I guess. I don't really have to worry since my dad is going to make me go to his agency. But I don't mind winning regardless. Maybe I can find a better agency."

"Hey, man! That's kind of unfair, don't you think?" Sero and the others gave him a deadpanned expression.

"What?" He quirked a brow, genuinely confused about their reactions.

"Well, you have an agency to fall on just in case you don't make it very far." Jiro pointed accusingly with her ears."You literally have nothing to worry about."

Kachidoki rose his hands in defense."Hey now, it's not that simple. I really don't wanna go to my dad's agency, you know? Ever since I came to this school, I promised I would forge my own path in my own accord. Not my family's."

"That's deep." Sero whistled.

"A noble goal, I guess." Jiro agreed, smirking."Leave it to the prodigy of the class to give a little speech like that."

"Knowing you, you're probably aiming to face Bakugo in the Sports Festival." Darby looked over his shoulder, making sure the dusty blonde wasn't listening to their conversation.

Kachidoki responded with a confident grin, leaving no room for argument."Not only him...but Midoriya and Todoroki are also on my sights."

"I understand Todoriki...but Midoriya as well?" Shoji asked, everyone now focusing entirely on the brown-haired teen.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you all saw his Quirk." Kachidoki looked over to Midoriya, interest evident in his eyes."While Todoroki has an incredible Quirk, I have some idea of how I would fare against him. Now, Modoriya, on the other hand, is completely a wildcard in my book. While his Quirk harms him physically, a good decisive hit is all it would take for him to end a match."

"I guess that makes sense." Sero crossed his arms in thought."If Midoriya hits you directly, it's a sure defeat."

"That's right. Or maybe not." He grabbed a snack from his pocket."Who knows? Maybe I could take one of those hits and walk away."

"Dude, he destroyed a building with the shockwave of his attack..." Jiro looked at him as if he were crazy."You might be strong and all, but there's no way you can take that and just walk away like nothing."

"Have some confidence in my man Kachidoki." Kaminari joined the group, wrapping an arm around Kachidoki's head."This guy here has some real firepower."

"Are you saying that because you both have similar Quirks?" Sero shot them a suspicious look.

"Similar? The only thing it involves is light, in some way." Kachidoki fist-bumped with Kaminari."Besides, if we-"

"EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO CRUSH THIS!" Uraraka suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, standing very close to Kachidoki. The poor boy fell out of his seat, landing face first.

"And there goes all the seriousness of this situation." Darby mused, pocking his friend with on the cheek. He then felt his phone vibrate. He swiftly took it out and read his notifications.

'Nishikawi-san, head over to the Business Department! It's a life or death situation!' He read to himself.'Wait, who the hell is this?!' He replied back, but received no answer."Sorry guys. I have to go somewhere."

"Godspeed." Sero called out as Darby exited the classroom."Wonder where he's going?"

"Who knows." Shiji commented from the side."But he has befriended people from other classes from what I hear. Despite everything, he has a way with people."

"He sure does." Jiro agreed, standing from her seat."Anyways, you guys wanna go grab a bite? I'm starving."

* * *

**_U.A Highschool, Business Department, Class 1-J, Noon_**

"What's this?" Darby muttered under his breath. Fujiwara and Hakamura were on their knees.

"Please, Nishikawi-san! We need your help!" They said in unison, clearly desperate for unknown reasons.

"Hold up, what's going on here? Iwari-san?" He gave him a pleading look in an attempt to get some answers.

Iwari gave a long, tired sigh."They are freaking out because of the Sports Festival coming up. Since they are in the Business Department, they are supposed to come up with ideas to earn the school some money. Snacks, drinks, etc."

"You're an American, aren't you?" Fujiwara ceased his whimpering."We need your American knowledge to help us come up with things that we can sell!"

"How do you even know I'm American?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"You have blonde hair and blue eyes!" Wait, what? Oh, he wasn't wearing his contacts today."Also, we heard you speak fluent English with a girl from class 1-B today!"

"That's a very stereotypical thing to based it on." He shook his head."But fine. What do you need help with?"

"ANIKI!" They praised in unison, fresh tears in the eyes and Darby could swear he saw a bit of snot.

Not knowing what to do, Darby waited patiently until the Business students composed themselves."We were thinking of implementing something from America. Perhaps something that they enjoy to add to our arsenal and sell it on for the spectators! We planned for the following: Appetizers, main course, and dessert."

"I see. Well, makes sense that you would want to keep a variety. Alright, let me think about something." Darby sat down on a nearby chair."I can't promise you something great because, to be honest, I don't really have a great taste in things."

"Everything is fine, Aniki!" Fujiwara exclaimed in glee."Worry not. Although we are aiming for the top, we don't expect things to work out in the first try. A good businessman earns experience base on trial and fails after all."

"What about you, Iwari-san? Do you also need some tips?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm alright." Replied the pinkette."I have some ideas about what to do. Besides, a certain friend of mine would be opposed to letting me accept other people's ideas just like that."

"Sounds like this friend of yours is looking out for you then." Darby chuckled as he began to write a few things down on a notebook that was provided to him by Hakamura.

"Or she's just jealous that I don't take advice from her..." He muttered with half-lifted eyes.

"Alright, I guess I have a few things in mind for you guys. Based on my personal preferences, of course. For starts, mozzarella sticks are a good appetizer back in America. People have them in all sorts of restaurants and they go well together with marinara sauce! A truly delicious dish to enjoy. What you could do is sell a box of...let's say 5 pieces. It seems too little, but hear me out. If people enjoy them, they will be entitled to buy more. So your profit will increase significantly."

"Oh, that's a cunning idea!" Fujiwara praised, jotting a few things on a notepad."Kubo, go do research on ingredients for everything! In fact, bring your laptop over while I write down the dishes!"

"Right away, Andou." Kubo did a mock salute and went over to a bookbag nearby on the floor.

"Moving on...for the main course. Let's go with something very American. How about...a burger! No, a chicken sandwich!"

"A chicken sandwich?" Both of them looked at each other.

"Yes! You see, burgers are indeed America's number one food, or at least that's what people say. However..." He rose a finger, his hair covering his eyes dramatically."I have found a better choice. Something that beats the deliciousness of any burger. A chicken sandwich!"

"Woah..." Both of them gaped in awe.

"Potato bun add more flavor to it. Something you can't taste with regular sesame bread. Put some mayo and lettuce. In fact, add some cheese. Side of fries, and a sprite. Trust me, it'll go good together."

"We are in your hands, Darby-Aniki."

"Now, you said you wanted to include some dessert?" He asked the, earning a nod."Actually, I'm not very good with desserts. Let me ask a friend of mine real quick. If you'll excuse me." He said, getting out from the classroom out to the hallway. He took out his phone and dial Yui's number.

"Hello?" Yui's voice came from the other line.

"Hey, Yui. Sorry for skipping on having lunch with you today." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay." She replied. A few voices came from the line, almost shouting.

"Huh?! You guys are already on first-name basis?!" Setsuna spoke from afar."Hey, gimme the phone! Why isn't he here?!"

"Tokage! Let her talk!" That was Kendo, scolding the lizard girl.

"You say that, but weren't you the one who was face timing with Kachidoki yesterday night?" He heard a shuffling noise and the voices becoming distant.

"Sounds like you guys are having fun." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

After a few seconds, he heard a low sigh."You have no idea. But anyway, where are you now, Darby?"

"You remember I mentioned I made some friends in the Business Department, yes?" He heard a hum in response."Turns out that they're doing different things for the Sports Festival. So they asked me to give them some ideas. I gave them some advice based on my American knowledge, as they so eloquently put it, and gave them ideas for appetizers and a nice lunch for the spectators. But we are missing something. A dessert."

"Try cheesecake." She said with unwavering resolve.

"Come again?"

"Cheesecake, Darby." She repeated slow."The thing you offered me back when we went to the coffee with the others."

A squeak of triumph escaped his lips, holding to the phone tighter."I knew you liked it! Nobody escapes from the All-Mighty Cheesecake!"

"If you really knew the answer, why did you even call me to ask for advice." She sighed in exasperation.

"I-I...I don't know..." He fidgeted in place. Even if she wasn't there, he felt rather nervous in coming up with a reply."I guess I just wanted to...hear your voice."

"Darby..." A pause. Then a light giggle."That was very cheesy of you. But it was sweet. I forgive you for not telling me you weren't having lunch today with us just this once. Although..."

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Well...I think it's better if you see it for yourself later." She got off the phone momentarily to speak with someone else."Monoma-san. Don't you dare."

"Fine..."

"What's going on?" Darby asked, slightly worried."What did Monoma want?"

"As I said, you'll find out sooner rather than later. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He wanted to know exactly what she meant, but decided against it."Fine. Sounds like a plan. See ya." He put his phone back in his pocket and went back to the classroom."Get some cheesecake. Write it down."

"Did something happen, Nishikawi-san?" Asked Iwari, who was messing around with what it looked to be a metallic glove.

"Yeah. I guess." Darby shrugged, sitting down on the seat next to him. The other two were busy looking things up on a laptop, so he deduced they'd be at it for a while.

"I heard what happened to your class. Must have been scary, huh?"

Darby rubbed his head, remembering his injury."Hella. But we pulled through somehow. We're all alive, at least."

Iwari chuckled at his humor."I guess that's the most important thing. I do wonder how the other classes are handling it."

"Huh?" He turned his head to face the green-eyes support student.

"Yeah, I mean, Business students and Support students don't really care about the things that students in the Hero Course focus on. We compete against ourselves. So our fights are usually in class. But I assume it's different for you, people in the Hero Course. Keeping in mind there are two Hero Courses, there should be some heavy air of competition between you guys. Especially now."

"You...think so?" Darby was trying to connect the dots but wasn't quite there yet.

"Absolutely. Especially now? When you guys fought real villains? That puts you ahead of class 1-B by a considerable margin." Iwari continued his explanation."In other words, it's likely that they're going to be after you guys from now on. Moreso during the Sports Festival."

"That makes sense." He frowned. He didn't want his friendship with class 1-B to be ruined because of some competition. It wasn't right."Thanks for that info, Iwari-san. I should probably get going. Lunch is about to end and our classes are pretty far from each other."

"Sure thing, Nishikawi-san." Iwari snapped his attention to his friends."Hey, you two! Nishikawi-san is leaving! Say goodbye!"

"Aniki! We thank you for your great help! We'll compensate you handsomely, I assure you!" Fujiwara waved goodbye, a smile of joy gracing his face. Darby couldn't help but smile back. He felt good after helping them out, even though it wasn't that great of a feat.'I guess this is what it is to be a hero. Helping anyone no matter how small their issues are.'

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Business Department, Class 1-J, Noon**_

"What's this?" Kachidoki frowned, dropping his bag to the floor. Once class ended, Uraraka was the first one out the door and he followed along. However, their path was being obstructed by a crowd of students standing in front of their classroom.

"They're scoping out the competition, small fry." Bakugo walked past Mineta and Kachidoki, facing the crowd head-on."We are the ones who survived the villain attack after all, so it only makes sense. But there's no point in doing that. So just get out of our way, extras."

"Indeed, we came to see what the famous class 1-A was like, but you seem pretty arrogant. Are all students in the hero course like this?" A young man with purple hair said as he made his way through the crowd. He had even messier hair than Midoriya, which was saying a lot.

"So, shit is going down." Darby rolled his eyes from his seat.

"I hope they aren't looking for trouble." Momo was worried."I should do something, as the vice class president."

"Probably not a good idea for now." Darby shrugged, focusing back on the spectacle going on."We need Bakugo's ferocity to lure them out and avoid trouble. Sure, he's as blunt as he wants to be, but that's exactly what we need."

"Do you see Bakugo's explosive behavior as something good?" She asked, unsure of what exactly he meant.

"Yeah. Considering the Sports Festival is coming up soon. I might not know a lot about it, but I have a feeling people are going to do whatever they can to make it to the top. And if we take that into consideration, we're going to need a solid defensive line that keeps us safe from the other classes. Bakugo seems like a one-man army, and I don't think he minds."

"That's a plan I can get behind." Jiro used his head as a support for her arm."You're quite the schemer, aren't you? Using Bakugo like that will surely piss him off."

"In the game of love and war, anything counts." He simply said.

"I think you mean, "all's fair in the game of love and war", Nishikawi-san." Momo pointed out, much to his dismay."That's an odd thing to quote, wouldn't you say?"

"He's probably just trying to sound smart by saying fancy things." Jiro grinned upon seeing a tick mark on Darby's forehead.

"Your story sounds awesome and all...but we don't give a damn." The three students looked over to where the commotion was taking place. Kachidoki had joined Bakugo on his attempt on moving the students. He had his usual smug face on and a hand in his pocket. Kachidoki was about to lay his shit talk.

"Excuse me?" The young man repeated, lowing his eyebrows.

"Sure, I guess General Studies students have it rough, but you're there for a reason, right?" He continued, bringing his arms out and spreading them out for emphasis."Think about it. You come here all this way on your own with a declaration of war? Saying if we get too carried away you'll take our places right from under us? Now that's funny."

Bakugo's scowl deepened."What are you trying to do, Neon Freak?"

"But personally, we didn't really care about taking the top spot as a class. But since you, uh..."

"Shinso."

"Right." He quickly dismissed."Since you came here to declare war on us, we have no choice but to respond to such an invitation. But, tell me, you. What makes you think you have a chance to even coming close to us? You failed once, surely you will fail again. Now, go on." He grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him off."Make way, people. Let the brave "hero" past through."

Shinso looked at him with distaste as did other students around.

"Hey, Kachidoki! What's the big idea?!" Tetsutetsu came out of nowhere and began rampaging."Don't get so cocky because you survived against some villains, you bastard!"

Kachidoki rolled his eyes, his smirk never leaving his face."Sorry, boys. I got to go."

"Oi, Kachidoki! Don't leave just like that!" Kirishima yelled out."You too, Bakugo! You guys got us into this mess!"

Kachidoki continued walking without a care, while Bakugo looked over his shoulder, hands in pockets."None of this matters as long as you make it to the top."

Darby sunk into his chair, his back almost feeling the space between the chair and the floor."I guess this is what Iwari-san was talking about earlier..."

"Kachidoki-san is quite...unstable, wouldn't you say?" Momo said with concern, causing both former team members to look towards her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jiro, leaving Darby's head alone.

Before she could say something, Darby spoke first."I get what you mean. And trust me, I've noticed too. When I met him, he was calm and collected. Though a bit laid-back, in my opinion. But that changed when Jiro-san and I fought him during our Combat Training. He was more...outspoken and blunt. And he was enjoying the moment as well."

Momo nodded, placing her hand under her chin."Yes, that is correct. He was also losing his composure whenever your Quirk would counter his. What was your interaction with him like after that?"

"He was back to his usual smug self. We actually met with some people from class 1-B that day." He recalled the time they went to the cafe."Another change you guys probably don't about was during the USJ incident. He kept losing his shit. I know he held back that monster, but it was way too reckless of him. And now he's openly stating to these people that they don't stand a chance against us."

"His mood swings are crazy, that's for sure." Jiro agreed."He would be one moody girl."

Darby cringed hard at that. Picturing Kachidoki as a girl was too much for the young blonde American.'He would be a tsundere for sure.' He laughed quietly.'They don't know this, but there's also this family hate thing he has going on. No matter how much I try to read him, he's just too unpredictable. Maybe Kendo can fill me in on some stuff.'

"I should probably keep an eye on him." Momo broke his train of thoughts."He worries me. Maybe there's something bothering him and we, his classmates, should be there to support him in any way we can."

"That's a good idea, but maybe we should wait a little." Jiro voiced her opinion."We should probably get to know him first. Hey, Nishikawi, you and him are close, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say we're that close, but sure." He shrugged. He wasn't exactly wrong. While Kachidoki and him didn't pry into each other's personal lives, they had formed a solid bond, especially after the USJ incident.

"Then we leave this in your care." Momo bowed."I would really appreciate if you can get him to be more open to us so we can have some idea of his personality."

'Great. Now I have to watch over Kachidoki.' He rolled his eyes but nodded. Both girls said their goodbyes and left Darby, who was playing around on his phone.

He got another message. interrupting his gameplay and causing him to die."Fuuuuuck..." He groaned, shoulders slumping. Exiting the game, he saw the sender of the message and smile. He had changed the name from Y. Kodai to just Yui.

Yui: I told you so. I didn't expect for the whole school to go to you guys, though.

Darby: You heard all of that?' He replied, noticing that everyone had finally mustered enough courage to leave the classroom.'I have a feeling this is going to be a pain in the ass.'

* * *

_**Nishikawi Residence, Noon**_

"So, Sports Festivals are here." Ren mused as he watched his son setting down in the living room, tossing his bag aside.

"Yep. Which means, we're about to get exploited." He sighed, stretching as he made himself comfortable.

"Now, don't be like that." Rachell sat next to her son's head. She began messing around with his hair idly."Are you getting a haircut for the festival?"

"Probably not. I mean, it's not that long, mom." He rose a brow, grabbing a strand of hair."Besides, I like it this way."

"If you say so." She shrugged."So, what are you planning on doing? For these two weeks, I mean. You have to train, no question about it."

"That's the idea." He sighed."I just don't know what I could do. My Quirk works differently than others, so it's not like I can ask for a few pointers here and there. Not to mention that everyone is rather tensed."

"How so?" Rachell quirked a brow, letting go of her son's hair.

"Every since we've survived that villain attack, we've become the main focus of the school. Meaning that all classes are either trying to get at us or trying to kill us. Hell, people even declared war on us today."

"Makes sense." Ren hummed in thought."They don't want to be obscured by your class. And since this event is important as it is, you guys are already taking all the attention to you."

"Yeah, I know!" He exclaimed, falling down to the floor from his comfortable spot. He groaned, not really wanting to move from there either."I'm just scared that this will ruin my friendship with people from other classes. It doesn't help that Kachidoki and Bakugo are openly taking all these declarations of war left and right!"

"Sounds like those friends are the hotheads of the group." Ren deduced."What do you think about their actions?"

"Well, originally, I was supporting Bakugo's ideas in facing all the classes and going to the top. But of course, here comes Kachidoki and taunts every he sees."

"If you want my opinion, it seems like they are both confident in their skills." His mom commented."To me, they seem like the type to show their confidence either vocally or through actions."

"It might seem bad, but you should rely on these two to represent your class," Ren said, much to Darby's dismay.

"That's probably not a good idea..." He deadpanned. Before he could continue his conversation, his phone began ringing. He stood still, looking between his parents.

"Well, don't just stand there, answer it, dear!" His mom placed her hands on her hips, urging the boy.

He saw who was dialing and his heart nearly exploded out of his chest.'Why the hell is Yui calling now?!' He quickly stood up, putting his phone behind his back."I-I-I-I have to take this outside."

"Huh?" Both parents exchanged looks."Why?"

"Well, you know. It's from one of my classmates! Surely you don't want to hear what I have to talk to them about!"

"What did I say about lying, Darby?" Rachell looked at him with a disapproval glare."Now you got me curious! Just answer the phone! Or no dessert for you today, young man!"

"No way, Jose! I demand chocolate pudding!" He mentally facepalmed himself."Fine." He answered the call."H-Hello?"

"Hi, Darby." Yui greeted. They must have heard that. The entire room was dead quiet and he had forgotten to lower the volume of his phone

"Hey..." He froze.'Shit, if I call her Kodai-san now, she would probably get upset. No choice now."...Yui." He immediately began pacing around the room, ignoring his parents ranting out loud."What's up?"

"Kendo and I are going to the mall today. Today is probably the last day we have to relax before we have to train for the Sports Festival." That was true. After today, their training would begin and the time was running out."So I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Sure. What time?"

"At seven. I'll send you the location in a little bit." He felt her smile, even through the phone."I missed you today."

"I..." He looked over his shoulder, glancing at his parents who were watching him as if he were prey to a predator. There's no holding back now."I missed you too. See you then." He hung up his phone and before he could put it back in his pocket..."

"My little boy!" His mom hugged him from behind, crying in happiness."I can't believe you already have a girlfriend!"

"She's not-!" He tried to wrestle out of his mother's grasp, but her hold was inescapable."It's not like that!"

"Oh yeah?" His father leaned on the dining table."You called her Yui! And she called you Darby!"

"Yeah, b-b-but that's normal dad! It's just our first names!"

"Not here, son." He wagged a finger."If you both are using each other's first names, it means you are really close. And I saw you smiling the whole time while talking to her. I recognize that gaze, my boy, that's the gaze of love. So, are you dating?"

He knew better than to lie to his father and to keep trying to avoid the subject."No. No, we are not."

"And do you like her?" His mother asked.

He sighed."Yes. I do."

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She releasing him from her hug and patted him on the head."We were just concern, is all. I was waiting for the moment when you would discover love and have your first crush. As your mother, I can't help but feel happy for you and happy because I got to witness my little boy turning into a young man."

"Thanks, mom." He welcomed another hug from his loving mother.

"So, what's your next move? Have you planned out how you are going to confess to her?" Ren addressed the elephant in the room.

"Not really." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head."I haven't thought that far ahead...But I do want to do it. I really like her and well..."

Rachel lifted her head up high, an idea coming to her head."Why don't you try to impress her during the Sports Festival!"

"Oh, now there's an interesting idea." Ren grinned."It is true that you will be competing against each other, but it's also a good opportunity for you to confess your feelings towards her. Which means, you can't be slacking around. You have to train hard and stay sharp, alright?"

"Yes, dad!" He said with a determined look. Ren chuckled, ruffling his hair a bit.

"But you shouldn't keep her waiting for today. Go shower and dress up. Be sure to take tons of pictures of her so we can see what she looks like."

"Yes! I want to see my future daughter in law!" Rachel beamed."Oh, I can't wait to have grandchildren! But remember to use protection first, since you are too young to be-"

"Mom!"

* * *

_**Musutafu, Silver City Mall, Outside, Evening**_

Darby had his hands in his pockets as he made his way around the mall. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a navy blue jacket along with skinny black jeans and white shoes. Yui had called him recently and told him they were waiting for him in the food court area, which was not really far from where he currently was. He had admit, ignoring the fact that he got lost several times, the place was beautiful. It was almost as extravagant as the ones back in America. Stores lined up neatly everywhere from different brands. There was a cinema upstairs with another room for an arcade. The second floor also had a bar and a bowling center. After exploring, and finding his way for the fifth time, he finally found the foot court.

"Ah, there they are!" He spotted Yui sitting on a table with Itsuka, having a conversation."Hey, Y-"

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Monoma got in his way, hands spread to the sides.

"Monoma-san?" He wasn't alone. Some other students that he hadn't met from class 1-B were a bit behind him, standing in a line. Among them were Tetsutetsu, Yasukage, and Hoshi."What's going on?"

"I assume you were here to meet up with Kodai, right?" He said with eyes half-lifted."We haven't hung out in a while, have we?"

"Oh, is that why you're here?" He cocked his head to the side, earning a chuckle from the other blonde.

"Why, of course." Monoma said with a smirk."I had organized for us to have fun today before we start preparing for the U.A Sports Festival."But what is this? I had imagined that the notorious class 1-A would have organized something of their own?"

"Uh, not that I know of?" He rose a suspicious brow."Yui invited me here today to hang out with her and Kendo. I didn't know it was you who organized this meeting.

"'Yui'?" Monoma scowled, arms folded under his chest."You are on first-name basis? With someone from our class? I did not know you and Kodai had bonded to this degree."

"W-well..." He scratched his cheek nervously."Yes...we have become closer over the days."

"Do you have romantically interest in her?" He immediately asked, leaning closer to Darby.

"What?" He gasped, watching as the other 1-B students eyed him dangerously."

"I said, do you like her?" He pushed on, sharp as ever."I saw the way you were looking over to her on your way here. A little flustered, perhaps nervous? But definitely excited. However, there was also the option that it could be Kendo, but Tokage told us that she's being rather intimate with another one from your class, Kachidoki."

He placed a finger under his chin in thought."If I recall correctly, he was also the one who was boasting about being the superior class earlier today? He must surely have a lot of confidence in your skills as a class. Could that be because you survived that villain attack during your visit to USJ?"

Immediately, he knew where this was going."Monoma, I don't-"

"And if that's the case, you guys probably think you can shine during the Sports Festival and make us look like nobodies." He shook his head, his smirk never leaving his face."You have some nerve, honestly. Coming over to us and becoming friends with us in order to learn about our abilities. You infiltrated our class to establish a fake relationship to spy on us and keep a close eye. After all, class 1-A and 1-B are meant to battle. But you knew that, didn't you?'

"No, that's wrong!" He exclaimed, outraged at the accusations they were throwing at him."I legit want to be friends with you guys! All these interactions we've had? They meant something special! I wouldn't disregard your feeling just because of some competition!"

"It's easy to talk, but we both know there's no way out of this." Monoma and Darby were less than a foot away from each other."Make no mistake. You will not be allowed to go near any of our students. Furthermore, we will crush you at the Sports Festival. Don't think for a second that you'll come out on top unscathed. That's a promise."

Darby was left speechless. Was this really happening? Everyone was giving him a blank glare of hate. With a swift wave of his hand, Monoma signaled the others to follow him along.

"Wait, Monoma!" Darby grabbed him by the shoulder but was slapped away.

"I told you not to come near us any longer." He repeated with an emotionless expression."As it stands now, we are enemies. Rivals. Don't you forget that."

"I told you...!" Darby tried to grab both of his shoulders to make him reason."It's not like th-"

His sentence was cut short when Monoma connected a swift punch to his gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. He landed on his back, grabbing his stomach in pain as he breathed heavily.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Monoma stated cooly."You and your class will be taken down along with your ego."

"I agree." Hoshi finally spoke up. He had a red shirt with white stripes and blue jeans."Nishikawi-san, we have our pride as a class. For trying to manipulate us into giving crucial information about us, we will stand against you in a heartbeat."

Darby couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of the people he had befriended were turning against him. The Sports Festival...it hadn't even started and it was already this tense.

"Monoma, what the hell are you doing?!" Kendo, Yui and Setsuna rushed over to their classmates."You went too far! You said there wasn't going to be a fight!"

"For real." Setsuna gave him an odd look."Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's not about whether this is a good idea or not." He looked over his shoulder, looking over Kodai. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, a skirt with a checkered pattern and black leggings underneath along with brown shoes."It's about being necessary. Wouldn't you agree, Kodai?"

"I never agreed to any of this." Her stoic facade broke down for a bit, revealing a scowl before changing to a sad expression as she went over to kneel in front of Darby."Let me do this, Monoma. This...is nothing for you to get involved with."

"Fine. But do keep in mind our class's best interest." He reminded her, causing her to flinch."We wouldn't want you to let your emotions ruin your performance in the Sports Festival."

She looked away, back to Darby."Darby...I'm really sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen this way."

"This way?" He asked.

"I...well, we talked it over during class today. After the whole thing with Kachidoki and Bakugo went down. Monoma brought us all together and convinced almost everyone that we had to do something to surpass class 1-A. After all, you guys did survive a villain attack."

"But I told you! We barely did." He coughed a bit. Monoma had hit him harder than he had anticipated."We didn't do any better than you guys could have done."

"I know..." She reached for his hand."But the fact that you guys did survive still remains...And the majority of our class is taking it really hard. Not to mention your classmates didn't exactly give good impressions. Monoma thinks it's the peak of egoism. And of course, he is giving everyone the courage to do their best and surpass your class."

"But why does he say that I was using you...?"

"I...I don't know..." She lowered her head."I don't know what to do...I don't want to brand you off as my enemy..."

"Hey, it's okay." He gently squeezed her hand."Just leave this to me and don't worry about the rest. I just need you to just go along with what they say. It's for the best."

"But-" She was cut off once she saw his face. He wasn't upset or even looked hurt. He looked determined. Ready to take on the whole world if he had to.

Darby bit his lower lip. He didn't want to see her struggling like that. If she had to choose between making an enemy out of him or her entire class, then...Surely he couldn't let her make that choice alone. She didn't deserve to be in the middle of all this mess.

"Monoma, I accept your feelings." Darby stood up slowly, prompting Monoma to stop in his tracks."I understand how you feel, and it wouldn't be fair for me to say that you are wrong. Of course, I can't say we don't feel proud that we survived that villain attack. It was the best possible outcome because none of us died."

"Oh?" Monoma quirked a brow, interested in his words. Darby noticed this and sighed. He's got him hooked.

"Darby, what are you-?" He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, continuing his speech.

"We from class 1-A are going to take you guys head-on and we will do our absolute best. We'll give it our all and we will prove to you that what makes us who we are is not surviving a villain attack, but how we can grow and get stronger to face any situation!" He rose a fist towards him."We'll win with our own merit and hard work. As for me, I'll fight for the truth and show you my true feelings. I will prove you wrong, Monoma! That's a promise!"

Everyone from class 1-B began to mutter amongst themselves. Kendo and Setsuna nodded at each other, satisfied by his words. Monoma, on the other hand, simply smirked like a madman."Alright, Nishikawi. Let the games begin!"

* * *

_**And with that, the Sports Festival Arc is officially started! I'm thinking of posting a training chapter along with some shenanigans in the middle of it before the whole thing begins. I'll give it a thought for a few days as I finish writing the chapter for my Yugioh story. For those interested in Yugioh, you are welcome to go and take a look at it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_** Chapter 6  
Love Problem Counseling**_

_**Kachidoki Residence, Morning**_

In the Kachidoki House, mornings were always quiet, to say the least. Onee-san was always up early either helping her father out in his agency or simply enjoying a nice stroll on the beach. Father would often spend the majority of his day at work or be sent to meetings outside of Japan and he would take Ayushi with him. The mother was a stay-at-home mom, so she would do all the cleaning, laundry, and cooking. Takashi and Hisashi, being the younger ones and the ones still in school, would leave the house as well and come back later during the day. But with the Sports Festival coming up, they had opted to stay at home and train there.

Their house was particularly big, taking into account that it was also old. It had a training ground on the back of the house. One spacious enough for the kind of workout Neon users requires. But not today. Takashi was in the living room in his pajamas, browsing idly through the channels of his plasma tv. He was wearing black sweatpants and a purple camisole. His hair was messy due to him not bothering to comb it. He had set up everything for a whole day of relaxing at home. He had some sodas, chips, and other things to keep himself fed.

"Seriously, Takashi?" He heard his brother opened the door of the house, walking in. He was wearing his PE uniform, most likely to train because the students in third year were also having their own Sports Festival."You're supposed to be training! These two weeks are for us to prepare ourselves, not to just laze around."

"You say that, even though I'm leagues above you." He gave him an annoyed glare."If anyone needs training, it's you."

"That's not the point." He groaned, rubbing his temples."I know I'm not as talented as you, but I will still do my best! It's my last year to prove my worth, after all."

"Sure, you do that." He replied, not really caring for his words.

Hisashi shook his head, opening the door once more."Alright, guys. You can come in."

"Wait, wha-" Takashi was about to protest, but it was too late. Hisashi's friends walked right through the door, examining their surroundings.

"Woah! I never get tired of looking at your house, Hisashi!" Oh shit. Takashi quickly combed his hair as much as he could while also cleaning his mouth with a tissue nearby.

"Oh, hey! Look who it is!" A tall, muscular teenager with cartoon eyes exclaimed.

"H-hey there, Togata-senpai..." Mirio Togata, part of the Big Three, sat on the couch with Takashi and gave him a noogie."What are you doing this early in the morning eating snacks? Come on! You're supposed to be training your body and soul! Power!"

"Power...!" He chuckled awkwardly."I'll keep that in mind. Nice to see you as well, Tamaki-senpai." He waved at him, earning a nod before he lower his head.

A pair of hands obscured Takashi's vision before a sweet yet energetic voice spoke."Guess who? Come on, guess who it is? I could literally be anybody."

"Nejire-san..." He squeaked, nervous after feeling the touch of her soft hands.

"We'll be training outside for a bit." Hisashi called out to his brother."In case you want to join us, you are welcome to."

"You bet!" Mirio got up and followed the other two."You know what they say, the more the merrier! You coming, Nejire?"

"Oh, yes! I'll catch up with you!" She cried out, removing her hands from Takashi's eyes. She stretched for a bit, before falling on the couch next to Takashi."So, Takashi-kun..."

'Here it comes.'

"How did you feel fighting against real villains? Exciting, isn't it? Were you scared? I know for sure you must have kicked their butts in! What did your friends do? Is everyone in your class okay?"

"Yes, we're all fine." He tried moving away from her but she sat even closer now."Nothing we couldn't handle. As for your other questions, I wasn't afraid, just pissed. Must have been the adrenaline. And I guess I beat one or two other villains."

"You guys are so...lucky? Unlucky?" She folded her arms under her chest."I can't say for sure, because for one thing, it was an extremely dangerous situation. On the other hand, you guys must be popular now, huh? Even the people in our class are talking about you!"

"Yeah, you could say that." A smirk appeared on his face, reminiscing to the words he gave to that Shinso guy. His smile faltered, once he felt her hands grabbing his arms.

"I'm impressed how much you've grown." She said, squeezing his arms."Kids sure grow fast these days! I can't believe you've grown this strong in front of my very eyes! I'm so proud!"

"T-t-thank you...You've grown a lot too." He paused, realizing how weird his statement sounded."Physically! I meant how much you've grown physically!" He began panicking more because he made it sound even worse."Stronger! I meant that you've gotten way stronger!"

"Hahaha!" Nejire laughed aloud."You really didn't have to correct yourself the first time. I know what you meant. Though I suppose you are at that age that you would feel attracted to girls." She had a devious smile in her face, winking."Could it be that you're interested in little old me? My, that's very unlike you...Takashi-kun."

His face was probably beyond red at this point, but he couldn't tell. If she was embarrassed, he couldn't tell either. His heart was going over a thousand miles per hour. He did not know what to do. For one, he would simply run away but he could also come out and say his inner feelings. It was now or never!

"I-I-I-I-"

"Relax, Takashi-kun. I'm only kidding." She got up from the couch, hands behind her back."I know young guys aren't into older girls. I would probably just embarrassed you."

"That's not true..." He muttered. She just giggled, going over to the backdoor.

"I'll see you later, Takashi-kun! Make sure you train hard because I'll be rooting for you! I know you'll win!"

And with that, she was now gone. Takashi grabbed a nearby pillow and began screaming his head off."Damn mixed feelings! Damn hormones too! And damn old man for not preparing me for my first crush!" He rolled over, falling onto the floor."And here I was, being a mess. I should have at least looked presentable. Father could have at least taught me how to handle situations like that. He trained me to be the best, but not to declare my feelings to another girl. Not to mention...Itsuka."

He pulled out his phone and browse over to the conversations they had together."She's my age and she's so determined and kind. On the other hand, Nejire was the first person to ever talk to me...even if I was just a little kid back then, she always did her best to make me smile. Not to mention she's beautiful and most likely out of my league. She's such an angel..." He grabbed his hair in despair and began pulling it."Damn it! I don't know what to do! I might need some extra help!"

He began to dial the first name he thought of and pressed the calling button.

"Hello?"

"Perfect timing, Nishikawi!" He exclaimed in glee.

"What's up, Kachidoki? I'm kind of in the middle of training right now."

"I need you to give me some phone numbers!"

He heard a sigh coming from the other line."I don't know how big you think my social circle is, but I don't have that many numbers saved. Not to mention that class 1-B has officially made enemies out of us."

"I know about that." He sat back on the couch."Don't know why you're so worried. But I just need you to give me a few numbers. It's a very important matter."

"Fine..." Darby groaned in defeat."This is going to be one hell of a week."

* * *

**_U.A Highschool, Outside, Noon_**

"Aw, Kachidoki is in love!" Mina cheered hands up in the air. They were currently sitting outside of the school, all dressed in their PE uniforms. Apparently, some training sessions were being hosted, and some of them were interested in attending.

"Yeah, except he's in love with two girls." Kaminari pointed out, eyes narrowed.

"You're damn lucky!" Mineta was wailing."You can score with two hot girls and decided you only want one of them!"

Yaoyorozu chopped him in the head, shutting his complaints."That is the proper thing to do. One must never have more than one lover. Especially if they aren't aware of it."

"So, how exactly can we help you?" Hagakure asked.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, grabbing his head in frustation."I just don't know what to do in these types of situations!"

'He's really meek, now that I see this side of him.' Momo thought to herself.'He's insecure, for the first time. I wonder why these mood swings happen?' She chose to ignore this for now."Well, for starters, how did you meet them?"

"Well, I met Itsuka when I used to train at her father's dojo. We used to train together and she would be my sparring partner since we were the youngest. She used to kick my butt all over the place. She was always on another level, in terms of hand-to-hand combat. We used to be really close friends until I stopped going to the dojo for...personal reasons." He stopped for a bit, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"But we reconnected just recently, and we talk over the phone quite often. Even after all this time, we're still as close as ever."

"So, you like girls that can kick your ass?" Kaminari asked, earning a hard slap to the back of his head."OW! I was kidding!"

"I see, I see." Mina nodded, arms crossed as she was in deep thought."Then, this other girl...?"

'She's really good when it comes to hooking people up, huh?' The others thought in unison.

"Well, you guys probably don't know her, but she's our senior. Her name is Nejire Hado."

"Wait, Nejire Hado?" Momo repeated to make sure she got the name right. After a nod, she gasped."I've heard of her! She's one of the top students in our school! She's in class 3-B!"

"Wait, so she's a senior?" Hagakure grabbed her cheeks, though no one could see it."Kachidoki! I didn't know you were into older girls!"

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR! YOU CAN GET INTO THE ARMS OF A GIRL OLDER THAN YOU!" Mineta was crying blood, removing the balls from his head."KACHIDOKI, JUST HOW LUCKY ARE YOU?! TEACH ME!"

"Enough!" Momo created some tape and taped his mouth shut."How did you meet her? There's a clear age difference, so maybe it was outside of school?"

"Yeah..." He put his hands behind his back."My brother has been friends with her for a long time. So she would often come and visit us along with their other friends. My mom, at the time, worked at a pharmacy nearby so I would be alone for the majority of the day when my dad was busy. I never told this to anyone but...I was homeschooled."

"You were homeschooled? Why?" Kaminari inquired.

"Let me guess...personal reasons?" Momo got it right once more.

"Yeah, so I didn't have friends at all." He bit his lower lip, thinking on a way to phrase his sentences so he wouldn't reveal them more about his life and what he had to go through."She was there in my darkest moments and would spend every day with me, trying to lift my spirits up. I guess you could say she was my babysitter in a way. I guess I was in love back then and I didn't even know what it was."

"This is a tough one, that's for sure." Mina nodded, before raising a fist in the air."I think you have two choices here. Let your heart choose or just take both of them in your harem."

Kaminari chuckled, shaking his head."Man, I wish my love life was as good as yours. A harem is any man's dream."

"You're telling me..." Mineta muffled from his spot on the floor. They heard a loud whistle go off, indicating that break was over.

"Oh! That's the alarm! Sorry, Kachidoki! We gotta go!" Ashido got up, dragging Mineta along."Good luck!" Kaminari gave him a toothy grin with a thumbs up while Hagakure waved goodbye.

"Do you want to come with us?" Momo asked."I know you are one of the strongest in our class and don't really need these kinds of training but-"

"Meh, it's cool. I like to train alone, is all." He lied, placing his hands in his pockets."Not to mention, Aizawa is such a slavedriver, and I like to take my time doing things. I don't rush."

A short pause followed after that."Shouldn't you get back with them?"

"I just ate, so I was allowed for a few extra minutes to digest some of the food I ate." She explained."My Quirk requires me to get some food in my system, so Aizawa-sensei allowed it.

"I see." He simply said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, why would you come to us for help?" She asked carefully, hoping she wouldn't offend him in any way."It's just you don't seem like the type of person to want to rely on other people. And you having a crush certainly took us by surprise."

"It did, didn't it?" He chuckled, hands on his hips."I guess...I really didn't have anyone else to ask. You might think highly of me because of a few rumors and whatnot, but as I told you today, I was homeschooled. Not like there's anything wrong with that, but I just didn't have an amazing upcoming like some people in our class."

"I must admit, I was truly astonished when you mentioned that detail." Momo said with a hint of admiration in her voice."You are highly intelligent. Your parents must have given you a great education."

"Heh." He fought the feeling of rolling his eyes."While my father trained me, my mother educated me. It was a family effort, I guess."

"What about your brother?"

Again, he felt the need to roll his eyes but comforted himself by clicking his tongue."My brother didn't show any potential when my dad was training him. So he attended a normal school like my sister. Though my sister was highly more skilled than either of us. I guess you could say that I got along more with my sister than my brother."

"Sounds like you have wonderful siblings. But, may I ask why do you feel disdain towards your brother?"

"Long story that I rather not shared." He sighed."But he failed me when I needed him the most. He wasn't there when I cried for his help." He shifted his gaze from the sky over to her."He's also my rival, as much as I hate to admit. He spends more time with the girl I mentioned to you and honestly, even though I don't exactly love my brother, I feel like they deserve each other. It feels as if he can take her away and laugh at my face. When I was a kid and she used to take care of me, I would never leave her side because I didn't want him to talk to her."

"My, you sound quite devious when you were younger." They both shared a chuckle momentarily.

"And for a while, I suppressed those feelings, you know? I began to realize that maybe I wasn't good enough for her." He smirked when he saw Yaoyorozu's confused expression."That's right. I might have an ego and whatnot, but sometimes I am quite insecure about myself. I just try to put up with it and put on a facade so I don't look weak in front of other people. But I just...well, it just stuck to me. You saw my reaction when I didn't get a vote as class president. My ego was hurt, but at the same time, I didn't care that much. It was an internal conflict of my self-centered self and my laid-back self."

He took time to breathe. It felt weird, talking about his emotions openly like this. On one hand, he felt exposed but on the other one, he was starting to feel better. Who would have thought that having someone there, just to listen, felt great?

"But when I met Kendo again, my old feelings for her began resurfacing. Like I had locked them away before and now they're coming back." He said, scratching his head."Now that I think about it, maybe I do have more feelings for Itsuka. Maybe I just had a crush on Nejire-san like any kid would have for an older person." He paused, not really sure what else he could say at this point.

"It's okay." Momo placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder."You don't have to keep going. Letting out all your emotions like this is just going to overheat you. I think you should give this more thought. As Ashido said, you have to choose with your heart. I'm sure you'll come to a decision soon enough."

"I guess you're right." He said, closing his eyes with a smile."Thanks for listening to my ranting, Yaoyorozu. It...it felt refreshing! Woah. I feel as though a huge weight was removed off my shoulders."

"You're welcome, Kachidoki. And thank you for trusting me with your problems like this." She slightly bowed."But do you mind if I ask why would you feel comfortable telling me all of that?"

"Dunno." He shrugged nonchalantly."You just give off this "responsible and friendly person" vibe. You also seem like a good listener and one that can give wise opinions. Not to mention that you're our vice-president. Of course, I would trust you."

"Thank you." She smiled warmly."Your words are too kind."

"No problem. Well, I better get going now. Don't want you to be late for your training." He said as he began to walk away.

"If you want someone to be there and listen, just give me a call!" She called out to him."And I wish you good luck!"

"I'll probably need it!" He shouted back."Thanks again, vice-president Yaoyorozu!"

* * *

_**Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Noon**_

Whoever said that this beach was deserted was a liar. And Darby cursed whoever cleaned this whole place up because even though it's clean now, it's full of couples flirting and doing weird things around. Sure, there were normal families here and there, but the thought was still ever-present.

"One day you'll be coming here with that girl." His father had told him. They came together today in order to assist him in his training. His mother was busy cooking some burgers up while Ren was waiting for Darby to come back from his lap around the beach.

"And that makes it 3." Ren announced, watching his son collapsed on the sand from exhaustion."Good work, Darby. Keep it up and this will be nothing for you before the Sports Festival begins."

"Ahhh...gaaahh...I...I guess...?" He said in between breaths, sitting up."Feels like I have a long way to go before that happens. I know it's only the fourth day, but I think focusing on my stamina might not be enough."

"So, do you want to focus on your Quirk? Alright." He helped Darby back on his feet."Let's work on your range. We're in a pretty empty side of the beach, so there's plenty of space for you to use your Quirk. Let's start small. Get a Black Sphere out and send it slowly, until you reach your limit."

"Alright, dad." He manifested one Black Sphere and began controlling it slowly. From 2 meters to 5 meters and then 9 meters. Once he reached 10, the Black Sphere began shaking a bit and he could no longer push it.

"Try pushing it a bit longer." His dad said, walking up to the sphere.

"I can't!" Darby grunted out as he tried his best to move it past 10 meters. Ren grabbed the Black Sphere and began pushing it gently, causing it to shake even more. Ren turned back to his son, who was now on the floor."What happened?"

"I lost my footing somehow?" He said confused, standing back up and dusting off the sand from his body.

"Mmmm." Ren hummed in thought. He spotted a branch nearby and picked it up, ordering Darby to hold the position."Let's try something out." He used his Quirk to turn the branch into solid metal and began taking aim.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Darby asked, worried.

"We're going to force your range!" He called back to his son, a cheeky grin on his face."That is if your sphere doesn't break through metal as well! Damn, it's been a while since I tried playing baseball. Good thing I used to be the top player in my old baseball club! Though we never went past locals..." He cringed at that. He took a deep breath before swinging the Black Sphere with all his might, sending it flying to the sky."HOME RUN! Darby, can you control it?" He shifted his gaze back to the blonde boy, only to find nothing."Darby? Where did you go?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He heard a loud scream above him. He looked up, seeing his son flying into the air where the Black Sphere had gone.

"MY BABY BOY!" Rachell fell to the floor, passed out from the shock.

"Darby!" Ren went running to the ocean. Many trails were tried, but no success. As he had thought, if the spheres were pulled away from here, he would be pulled right behind them. Ren suggested batting all 4 at the same time, but Darby wasn't up for the challenge. He didn't feel like dying today.

At the end of the day, Darby was lying face-up on the sand. His body refused to move any longer. Not only was he exhausted from all the cardio he had to do, but also being tossed around in the ocean wasn't a nice feeling."No way I'm coming back to training here any time soon. I think I'll just stick with weights and cardio overall. I'll figure out my Quirk some other time."

"You traumatized him, Ren!" Rachell pouted angrily.

Ren put his hands in front of him as defense, afraid of what his wife could do to him."L-listen! I wasn't expecting that this method wouldn't work out!"

"So you kept slugging away?!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him."To me, it seemed like you were having fun playing baseball with our son!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No!"

Darby shook his head, smiling."Well, to be fair, it's been a while since we've played baseball together. It was nice. If you don't take me being tossed into the water into consideration."

Rachell sat on the sand next to her sound, ruffling his hair gently."I'm glad to see you're giving it your all for the Sports Festival. But you don't have to overwork yourself out. You'll be long tired before the competition even begins."

"Is something bothering you?" Ren asked, finishing making the burgers and putting them on a plate."You've been acting weird since you came back from hanging out with that Yui girl."

"It's...complicated." He sighed, shoulders slumping."Turns out that her class doesn't want me around her. Especially now because they think I'm trying to distract her. They're after our class because they think that we're being full of ourselves for surviving a villain attack."

"Ah, so that's what it is." Ren handed him a burger, which he took gratefully."Guess she has some overprotective classmates, huh? That's good. Usually, classmates worry when a boy from another class tries to get at one of their girls."

"So, what? It'd be easier if I was in her class?"

"Probably? But then you'd have to worry about your academic performance because you'd be so busy looking at her that you wouldn't pay attention in class!" Rachel exclaimed, almost sternly."Regardless, you are doing the very best you can. If you have to go against her whole class...what would you do?"

"I don't know. I consider them my friends but..." He furrowed his brow."Monoma convinced them that I was their enemy and that I just befriended them to get information out of them. But that's not true! They're valuable friends to me! All of them! I don't want them to think of me as some sort of spy!" He clenched his fist, his teeth gritting."That's why...I promised to give it my all. I might not be able to win, but I'll prove to them that we'll win not because we think we're better than them, but because we will push through with effort and merit. I'll win back their trust."

"That's quite a goal you have there." Ren chuckled at his son's determination."You'll have to work extra hard if you want to gain their trust. But you also have to understand that they feel they're inferior because you've been through such an event before they could. And you're fresh into your first year. In their eyes, your class has an advantage over theirs in terms of experience and recognition. You have noticed, haven't you?"

"Yeah...the media and the other classes are talking about us..."

"So, you also have to understand them, darling." Rachell and Ren put their hands on Darby's shoulders."Respect them by giving it your all and trying your hardest! There is no bigger value in battle than facing a foe who respects your strength when they go all out. After that, it's up to you what you decide to do. But we know...that you can make it."

"As your mother said, you've got this." Ren nodded, looking at the horizon."Looks like time's running out for the day. Wanna take one last swing before we go?"

"Hell no!" Darby screamed to the heavens, his voice echoing through the now-empty beach.

* * *

_**Nishikawi Residence, Backyard, Morning**_

"Alright! For this training, you will be controlling your Black Spheres unconsciously!" Ren announced hands on his hips.

"Huh?" He cocked his head to the side, not really understanding the order."Unconsciously?'

"You normally move your Black Spheres in an orderly fashion, don't you? I also noticed that when you're not controlling them one at a time, you're moving them around in circles in hopes of hitting an opponent. Normally, this could work when you're up against multiple enemies or against amateurs. But when you're facing skilled people, this will not due. And also you trying to concentrate on multiple Black Spheres can work, but is not efficient, because you have yet to practice that. You need to expand your attention span to handle controlling multiple spheres at a time. The more you do it, the more natural it will get."

"Sounds easy enough." He shrugged, taking a battle stance, his 4 Black Sphere manifesting."Alright! I'm ready!"

"Try moving the first two back and forth. One at a time." Darby complied, sending one sphere after another slowly. At first, he started at 4 meters until eventually, he felt comfortable going 10 meters, slowly.

"Very good. That's a nice pace to start with. No need to rush it for now. Add another Black SPhere slowly, it doesn't matter if you match rhythm with one that's alright going."

As commanded, he added another Black Sphere to the mix."Hey, it's not so bad." He observed with a smile on his face."Can I add another one?"

"Suit yourself." Ren shrugged, a proud smile on his face.'He's learning fast. I think it's time to kick up a few notches.' He walked up to a nearby table and picked up a jigsaw puzzle, tossing it next to his son.

"The hell is this?" Darby quirked a brow, stopping the Black Spheres midway. Once he did that, he was met with a ruler to the face, courtesy by his mom."OUCH! WHAT THE HECK, MOM?!"

"You're losing focus, Darby!" His mom scolded him."Keep moving those spheres and listen to what your dad tells you! Pay attention!"

"Jeez...what a slave driver." He muttered to himself.'I have to keep my Black Spheres from hitting me in the face while I'm listening to whatever he has to say...'

"You might be wondering, 'why did I just get hit in the face?' Well, the answer is simple, my boy. You're going to train your multitasking skills! By assembling that puzzle that I gave you while controlling your Black Spheres neatly."

"Oh, that's not too ba-"

"However! It's not going to be a straight line pattern anymore. You have to alternate." Ren began explaining."Two spheres going to the front while two are going to go sideways. You must absolutely prevent them from them hitting each other as you do this. The moment you do, your mom here will spank you."

Darby looked at him. He looked at him. No words were said but one."What?"

Concentration wasn't one of Darby's fortes. Sure, he could listen and write during class, but that was about it. Doing a puzzle and making sure things didn't collide with each other was already as hard as it was. Add some punishment, and you got yourself an ultimatum. He instantly learned this the moment he felt two Black Spheres crashing against each other and then a sharp pain to the side of his stomach.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled out in pain before receiving another hit.

"LANGUAGE, YOUNG MAN! DO IT AGAIN!" His mother ordered sternly. He did as he was told and repeated the process all over again. He had begun assembling a bit of the puzzle, but he did this by cautiously slowing down the Black Spheres, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Darby! Why are you slowing down?! Don't try to be slick with me, you slacker!" He was hit again. He had to admit, his mom was pretty fast. He couldn't even see the attacks coming.

"This hurts...damn it..." He grumbled in pain. His cheeks were swollen and he had yet to place another piece of the puzzle. By the end of the day, his body was covered in bruises and the puzzle was flipped upside down after he had gotten tired of it.

"You are enjoying this way too much, Rachell." Ren deadpanned at his wife who gave him an incredulous look.

"You know what they say, pain is the best teacher!" She exclaimed, grabbing a nearby first aid kit and kneeling down next to her son."I'm sorry about that. I'll patch you up. I hope you learned something today!"

Darby hissed upon the alcohol making contact with his skin."That no happy Darby means no progress in training?"

"No. Try again."

"That all's fair in the game of love and war?"

Ren and Rachell exchanged puzzled looks momentarily."Close? But not quite."

"I give up." He finally said, exhaling loudly.

"Well, dear, don't just stand there. Tell him about his lesson." Rachell urged him, much to his surprise.

"What? I was hoping you had some pep talk stored in for him." He flinched when he saw her staring daggers at him."Uh...I mean...All's fair in the game of love and...war?"

"Dad...your motivational speeches suck." Darby deadpanned.

* * *

_**Hey, sorry if this chapter seemed a little slow/boring. I was having trouble thinking of ways to expand the training that Darby would be doing but I also don't want to rush things too much. Kachidoki is focusing on other things right now, as expected xd. How the high and mighty fall when they have love problems. For those wondering, Takashi Kachidoki was inspired by someone I used to know back in high school. He always claimed he was from a rich family but you would never see him flexing. He also sucked in talking to girls because he never learned how. Not to mention that he always had multiple crushes so he never got around to pick one. But that's not going to be Kachidoki's future, I assure you. I'm going to elaborate more on Kachidoki's background as the chapters go by. Don't worry though, I have a good idea of what the next chapter will be about but it'll take some time because I'm trying to finish up my yugioh story and also keep up with college and stuff.**_

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you had a good time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey, everyone. I just wanted to say a few things regarding some comments I've been getting. I'll try to be as blunt as possible without sounding like a total asshole or cursing too much so here we go. People are either complaining about the story simply because of Darby's Quirk, Black Spheres. For those who don't remember or haven't read the first few chapters, Black Spheres work in the following way. He can manifest 4 black balls that have the size of fists behind his back and they float around. He can either use them as weapons by throwing them at people, and since he can control them with his mind, they'll move around, or use his palms to turn them into bigger things. For example, when he and Kachidoki tried fighting Nomu, he passed the black spheres through a hole in his palms. Now, the holes are not the size of freaking fists, obviously. The black spheres are surprisingly malleable, despite how hard they are, so they go slowly through the little hole in his palms that opens up, passing through until they reach the other side and take a different shape. It works kind of like taking something, passing it through a machine and creating something else out of it. Except that once they pass through the palms, they can take whatever shape he wants them to. For example, he makes an umbrella-like thing to use as a shield. He can make other things, but those haven't been mentioned as of yet.**_

_**Is it complicated? Why, yes it is. If you want a visual representation of how it more or less looks like lookup Obito vs hokages and look for when he's fighting with Sarutobi. The Quirk is meant to be complicated, but because of that, it has many areas in which can be used and will be used. Is the Quirk weak? Well, no shit. What were you expecting? Super Saiyan? I don't know if I made it any more obvious, but this isn't a one-punch man type of story. Now don't get me wrong, I like One-Punch Man. I think it's pretty good. But that's not the type of story I'm going for. It's a story about a boy improving as he grows and learns, not about a planet buster that solos everyone in the verse. This isn't a story about a Deus Ex Machina, no villain Deku, not someone adopted by All Might or Aizawa, none of that. I respect those types of stories, but this isn't one of them. Yeah, the Quirk is weak, but obviously it's going to get stronger and improve in the future as Darby grows as a person. Deku didn't start off the series using 20% or 100% right off the bat, or Kirishima going unbreakable. Hell, Kirishima wasn't anywhere near where he is today even before he went to U.A. Point being, obviously, he's weak right now, but what's even more obvious is the fact that he won't stay that way for the rest of my story. He, along with his classmates and other characters will grow. So before you plan on even complaining about the Quirk or the character, keep this in mind. I understand I won't appease everyone and I thank those who are supporting the story.**_

_**On another note, this is the first part of the final chapter before the Sports Festival begins. I originally planned on doing this whole chapter together, but I noticed I was beginning to write too much and I don't want people to get bored. So I thought about splitting the chapters to make things smoother. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 7**_  
_**All-Out-War Part 1**_

"I can't believe I haven't made that much progress! It's been almost two weeks! We're days away before the Sports Festival!" Darby exclaimed as he walked next to Midoriya.

"I-I'm sure you'll do fine..." Midoriya laughed sheepishly."I wouldn't worry too much about your performance, Nishikawi-san. There's still time for us to improve."

"Yeah...guess you have a point. I hope that whatever training Aizawa-sensei prepared for us is enough to give us a boost.

"I'm sorry if this is an uncomfortable question to you but...are you worried?" Midoriya asked. Darby looked back at him and was confused when he saw concern in his face, instead of nervousness."I know you're quite close to the people from the other class."

"I'm fine. I made up my mind." He grinned back at his friend."I'm going to give it my all and win with pride! I'm counting on you guys to also do your very best."

"At least you're confident." Midoriya chuckled."We're here." They silently made their way into the school. It wasn't an awkward silence by any means. Darby understood Midoriya's lack of confidence and engaging in conversations about trivial topics would be very odd, mostly because they weren't that close to each other.

'Oh right! Midoriya has notes about all of our Quirks, are weird as that sounds!' He pondered in his mind, absentmindedly going into their classroom.'Guess I'll ask him later.'

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up!" Kachidoki grinned at the newcomers."Welcome, to our humble classroom! I hope you enjoy your stay here today, Midoriya-kun, Nishikawi-kun."

"What's up with him?" Darby asked Tokoyami as he took his seat.

"I am afraid I do not know." The bird-head student shook his head."I think it's part of some theatrics he was talking about earlier."

"Kachidoki, what have you been doing this whole time?" Darby asked, slightly regretting even asking.

"Binge-watching, mostly." He shrugged with a smug on his face."I found some very interesting shows, I gotta say. Have you ever heard of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure?"

"Oh! I love that show!" Sero shot up from his seat."I'm watching part 4 right now! It's super cool!"

"Hell, yeah it is!" Kaminari gave a thumbs up with a wink."I've just finished watching part 3! I'm just starting out part 4 today!"

Ojiro shuffled ins his chair nervously."I'm...reading part 6."

"Woah!" They all gasped in unison.

"Dude, you're that far ahead? I never pegged you for a JoJo fan!" Kirishima laughed aloud."Always expect the unexpected, huh? That's so manly!"

"Oh! Oh!" Ochako rose her hand in excitement."I'm also-"

"Everybody, be quiet." Aizawa-sensei entered the classroom, still covered in bandages."And listen up. As you know, the Sports Festival is approaching, and fast. Today, we've prepared an intense training workout that will put both your body and your mind to the absolute limit. Not only will you need to push yourself, but you will also depend heavily on the people around you."

Everyone gulped upon hearing those intense words. The atmosphere was rather tense and they could feel it. Whatever this was, it was big.

"Today, we'll be going back to USJ but not for rescue missions. We'll be doing...a class paintball war."

"AGAIN!" Everyone fell to the ground comically.

"You're going to give someone a heart attack, sensei!" Ashido complained, rubbing the newly-formed bump in her head.

"PAINTBALL! HELL YEAH!" Bakugo roared, immediately realizing that all eyes were now on him."I mean...whatever."

"I'm not done." Aizawa glared at his students."You'll be provided camouflaged uniforms as well as designated teams. As you exit the classroom, pick a piece of paper from this jar and make sure not to open it until we get there. And trust me, I'll know if you open it or not. This exercise will need a tremendous amount of teamwork, tactical strategies, and good leadership. You will be separated into 4 teams of 5 and will be sent to different areas. Your goal is to wipe out all the teams and capture the golden flag that the captain of your team will have. The team with the most flags will win. You can also win this by covering in paint all members of the enemy team as well. Eliminations are based off on the amount of paint your opponent is covered in. If they at least have part of their body covered in the enemy's color paint, they will be. Any questions?"

He waited a few seconds for anyone confused. When he received no response, he moved on."Alright. Go get changed after you pick up your piece of paper. Wait for me outside of the school in front of the bus. Oh, one more thing. You are not allowed to use your Quirks during this exercise. You need to stop depending on your Quirks for every possible fight you might get into with villains in the future. Take me, for example. If I erase your Quirks, what would you do then?"

* * *

_**Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Morning**_

To say class 1-A was a bit uncomfortable with being here again was an understatement. The place had been repaired somewhat since the villain attack at least, but there were some scars from the battle still remaining.

"I suppose this is also good for us. We have to face our fears." Iida tried cheering up his classmates. Everyone was wearing camouflage clothing along with green vests and black combat boots and gloves.

"Now then, everyone look at the pieces of paper you were given." He instructed. Collectively, everyone opened their papers and were met with different colors. Red, blue, yellow, and green."Those are the colors of which team you'd be representing. The one who got a black star will be captains." He motioned them to their sides, showcasing four different circles with colored flags."Step on the circles depending on the color that you have. Also, wrapped the bandanas around your arms so your teammates can recognize you. Captains, you will be stepping forth with your flags."

Darby went to the red side slowly, watching anyone who could be a potential ally. He sighed in relief because he was free of having to lead a team as he had gotten a regular paper.

"Ah, Nishikawi-san." Shoji greeted the blonde teen."I see you're in our team too."

"Yo." Kaminari walked up to the group, hands behind his head.

In effect, Shoji, and Tokoyami were already on the red side."I guess so. So, who is our captain?"

"Hey, boys! Guess who's captaaaaain~!" Mina nearly scared the living hell out of Darby with that scream of hers."Get your game faces on! We have to win, no matter what!"

"She is sure enthusiastic," Tokoyami commented.

"Man, these teams are..." Darby trailed off as he looked around. The blue team had Yaoyorozu, Mineta, Tsuyu, Aoyama and Midoriya. The yellow team had Todoroki, Kachidoki, Hagakure, Ojiro, and Jiro. And finally, the Green team had Bakugo, Kirishima, Iida, Uraraka, and Sero."

"Dude...Kachidoki and Todoroki are on the same team? You gotta be kidding me." Kaminari was already prepared to throw the towel.

"Relax. If we can't use our Quirks, they shouldn't be able to pick us apart that easily." Darby pointed out with a smirk.

"Nishikawi is correct." Tokoyami chimed in."We are at an even playing field. Anyone could come up on top."

"That''s the spirit!" Ashido grabbed her teammates and forced them into a circle."We need our own team cheer!"

"No way."

"Uh, no."

"I have to refuse."

Darby, Shoji, and Tokoyami declined respectively, causing the girl to cry in a corner. They wrapped their bandanas around their arms with each other's help and sent Mina along with the other team captains to decide on which spot they would get.

"Yes! We've got the raining zone!" She yelped, skipping over to her teammates.

"I am quite familiar with that area." Tokoyami spoke up."I was sent there by that mist villain during the attack."

"Perfect. We should go grab our gear and get there as soon as possible. According to Aizawa-sensei, we have 20 minutes to get ready so we might as well scout the area a little bit."

"Sounds good." Shoji began moving out, followed by Tokoyami and Kaminari.

"Hold your horses, cowboy." Mina grabbed Nishikawi's hand."Something is up with you."

"Uh...?" He felt like this was going to the worse direction possible. He tried yanking her hand out but her grip was too strong.

"I get it! You are in love too, aren't you?!" She said with sparks in her eyes.

"Wait, too?"

"Yes! Kachidoki came by the other day because he's having love problems as well." She explained as they walked behind their peers."Turns out Kachidoki is a lot more emotional than we thought! And thanks to him, I can safely say that you have love problems as well!"

Darby didn't say anything, simply ignoring looking at her face.

"So, who is it?!" She grew impatient and slid over to his left."Don't think no one has noticed, but we see you going over to where the people of 1-B sit by. Is it that girl with short hair?"

"If you already know, why are you bothering yourself asking all these questions," Darby grumbled, arms folded.

Mina finally sighed in defeat, shaking her head."You definitely aren't teasing material, you know that? Are all Americans this dense?"

"Not really. But with 1-B targetting us and that guy from the General Studies Department declaring war on us, I'm not exactly in the mood for teasing."

"So what? Sure, maybe her classmates don't want you anywhere near here, but that makes it even more romantic! Like Romeo and Juliet!"

Darby sighed again, almost feeling bad for shooting down Ashido's romantic ideas."Except that she's kinda on board with the whole idea. I can understand why, to be honest. I guess relationships do get in the way for hero work, huh."

Mina frowned upon seeing Darby's mood go down. She wrapped an arm around him in a comforting manner, grinning from ear to ear."Then I guess you have to kick some butt during the Sports Festival. When you stand at the top, you have to declare your feelings right then and there. Trust me, she can't say no to a public confession in front of so many people!"

"Or she could, and then I'll look like a dumbass in front of millions of people." He countered, earning a chop to the head."Ow!"

"That's the wrong attitude! You have to believe in yourself. If you don't do something soon, you'll be left with regret because someone might get ahead of you a confess to her. She looks like a cute girl, so I'm sure other guys have their eyes on her."

"You...really think I should confess during the festival?" He asked, his eyes lighting in hope.

"Of course! We're gonna be right behind you, cheering up! Just make sure it's during a moment when you look the coolest, to make it more dramatic."

"Now it sounds like you're getting this from a tv show." He deadpanned.

She laughed nervously, coughing awkwardly a few times."I...I kinda got it from tv shows?"

"I'm so doomed."

* * *

_**Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Rain Zone, Morning**_

The Red team began mobilizing as soon as they had the opportunity to get into positions. Shoji and Tokoyami were in the back, carrying their respective rifles. Their job was to scan the area every 2 minutes to make sure no one would sneak upon them in the rain. In the front, Darby stood carrying a model of an Ak-47 with a few magazines in his vest. In front of him was Kaminari carrying a P90. Since he was the fastest of the group, he would scout ahead every time they would cross a street. And behind both boys was Mina, who had a simple pistole because she claimed she wouldn't be of any use using big guns like theirs.

"Tokoyami-san, Shoji-san, do you guys see anything?" Darby talked over his earpiece. A static noise filled his ears for a few seconds before the reply came in.

"Negative. All clear for now."

"Man, I have to say, this seems like a solid formation." Kaminari admitted, rushing back to Ashido and Nishikawi."How did you figure this out?"

"Trust me, Kaminari, I'm not that great with throughout plans." Darby shrugged off the comment."To be honest, it's flawed as hell. They could just shoot Ashido-san from afar and then we'll be easy pickings. Since Tokoyami-san and Shoji-san are armed for long-distance fights, they would have to first locate them in a hurry. By the time they do that, we would all be eliminated from the game."

"So, what's exactly our plan, then?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

Darby let out a short chuckle, eyes closed."Ashido-san is our bait. It seems like a dumb plan, yes. But they won't be expecting it. Sure, they'll think it's suspicious when they see us with only 3 people and our captain right behind us. But that's part of the plan. They'll be busy trying to figure out where our other members are and while they do that, you'll go scouting ahead." He stopped for a second, thinking of a way to phrase his sentence."You might get shot." He cringed when Kaminari nearly had a heart attack."MIGHT! You might not! Chances are that you'll be okay!"

"I guess you were right, after all, Nishikawi. This plan seems a little bogus." Mina commented, catching up to the pair.

"I told you so." Darby retorted, a little upset that his plan was being dissed."Whatever. If you don't like it, we can always come up with something new. I doubt we'd run into enemies this soon in the ga-"

A series of shots began going off near them, prompting them to raise their guns. Darby talked over his earpiece again, this time in a lower volume."Guys, do you see anything? What's going on?"

"It's hard to say with all this rain," Shoji informed, taking aim with his rifle from the side left side. He scanned around his surroundings but found nothing.

"I see something!" Tokoyami informed them with urgency."It's...Bakugo?!"

In effect, the sound of the rain was no match against the constant screams that Bakugo was producing.

"HEY, LOSERS! STAND STILL SO I CAN SHOOT YOU!" He roared like a madman, raising his gun and firing a round of shots towards the group.

"Watch out!" Darby grabbed Ashido by the arm along with Kaminari and hid behind a broken-down car.

"Oh, shit! Bakugo is here?! We're so dead!" Kaminari began freaking out and it didn't help that Ashido had dropped her gun in the heat of the moment.

Bakugo stormed in the middle of the street. He had his hood down, so his hair was a complete mess, more than it usually was.

"Bakugo! Jeez, why are you going off on your own like that?!" Sero caught up to the explosive boy, clearly out of breath.

"Tch! It's not my fault the rest of you are slow as fuck, Flat Face! Anyways, I don't need your damn hel-" His sentence was cut short, when a paintball went inches past his face, hitting Sero straight in his forehead, knocking him down. Bakugo gritted his teeth, rushing inside the nearest building and shutting the door behind him."Fuckers have snipers?! YOU DAMN COWARDS!"

"Good job, you guys." Darby praised, sighing in relief.

"Uh...does getting shot by a paintball gun hurt?" Asked Shoji with an uncharacteristically unsure tone in his voice.

"Hella." Darby replied, weariness creeping into his voice."Why?"

"Because I just shot Sero in the face." He confessed, lowering his gun. An awkward silence befell the Red team until Kaminari spoke up.

"I think I'm gonna go scout ahead now. Keep an eye on that building for me in case Bakugo decides to pull another crazy stunt."

"Sure..." Darby drawled, using the vehicle as a supporter for his gun."Now...where the hell are you, Bakugo?"

* * *

_**Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Ruins Zone, Morning**_

"We've been walking for a while. Still don't see anything." Kachidoki observed his surroundings carefully. They had come from the Flood Zone and opted from abandoning it as soon as possible, due to how exposed they were.

"I wonder where if they're trying to set up a trap for us?" Ojiro wondered aloud, checking out his gun.

"Whatever the case, they're doing a good job at being quiet." Jiro shrugged."Although I'm surprised we haven't run into Bakugo's team. You'd think he would rush in blindly towards actions."

"He might be loud, but he is no fool." Todoroki drawled as he scanned the map he had gotten."We should be prepared at all times in case we run into another team."

"I wonder if Hagakure is okay wherever she is." Ojori pondered, concerned about the wellbeing of the invisible girl.

"She's totally fine." Kachidoki waved it off."Even if she can't strip to turn completely invisible, she should be good just laying on the floor like forgotten clothes. Then, when they least expect it, boom!"

"Hell of a plan." Jiro couldn't help but chuckle."Although I guess we don't have much to worry about, considering we're with the hotshots of our class."

"You flatter me, Jiro." Kachidoki was all but humble at the praise. Todoroki, on the other hand, didn't pay much attention to it."Anyways, I gotta use the bathroom. You think there's anything like that around these parts?"

"You mean if they included a bathroom in this place?" Todoroki tilted his head."We are in the ruins zone. If there is a bathroom, it's probably destroyed."

"Shit." He cursed to himself."Well, can't be helped. I'll just go to a nearby building over here. You guys can go ahead or wait for me. I don't mind."

"Don't take too long." A simple command, but seem to bother Kachidoki a bit.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue as he walked away.'Giving me orders, are we? Just you wait until the Sports Festival where I'll show you who is boss around here, Todoroki.' He walked for another minute or so until he found a good spot behind a broken down library. He had a bit of trouble unzipping his pants with all the clothing he had on, but once he did, he was ready for his private time."Finally, I can pee in peace."

He closed his eyes, relaxing as he felt the sound of the birds flying by, the sound of steps echoing to his left, the rays of the sun hitting the back of his hea-'Wait, what?' He turned around to the source of the noise and realize he was inches away from Midoriya, who was too busy looking over his shoulder to see him."Stop...!" He whispered a yell.

Both of the locked eyes with each other while he was trying to pee. As if on cue, both of them screamed in bloody murder, alerting anyone who was within at least 5 miles around.

"What was that?!" Mineta looked around, holding his pistole close to his chest."That sounded like-"

"Midoriya!" Yaoyorozu gasped."We must go to help him! He could be in trouble!"

Meanwhile, just a few blocks away, Todoroki had signaled his team to proceed quietly, following his steps.

"What the hell?! Midoriya?!" Kachidoki pointed at the green-haired boy."What are you doing here?! I'm trying to pee here!"

"K-K-K-K-Kachidoki-san!" Midoriya cowers away, hands rose up in defense."I-I-I'm terribly sorry! I was...trying to use the bathroom too! I didn't mean to sneak up on you or anything like that!"

"Bullshit!" He pointed to his pants."You were holding your pants while coming here! You were planning to pee too, weren't you?!"

"No way!" Midoriya yelped, backed into a wall.

"Just be quiet, Midoriya, and let me shoot you!" He growled, raising his gun to take aim. Midoriya quickly reacted to his movements and ducked out of his range of vision behind a piece of rubble.

"Tch! You're fast to react as always, Midoriya." Kachidoki said with a sinister grin on his face."But tell me, what can you possibly do without your Quirk in a situation like this? I wanted to also fight you in a fair fight, but this is just me hunting down the goose!"

'He's right. But I can't just let myself be eliminated.' Midoriya thought, gripping his gun tightly.'I have to at least let the others know where I am. If his teammates are nearby, we're in trouble!'

"I know you're still there, dipshit." He snarled, kicking some rocks on his path."Best get out now before I have to hunt you do-" He was interrupted by two rocks being thrown his way. He quickly dodged it, but was met with even more rocks coming his way."What the-He's throwing rocks at me?! What is this crap?" He cried out, deflecting the rocks with his gun."That's just distracting!"

His eyes widened when he saw a flying knife coming towards him, covered in paint.'He was aiming this all along?! And it's going towards my head! If that hits me, I'll be disqualified!' He instinctively threw his gun at the flying knife, stopping it from ever reaching his destination, however, he was met with a familiar face in front of him, ready to take him.

"I got you now!" Midoriya cried out, raising his gun.

"Don't think so!" Kachidoki quickly kicked the gun out of his hands just before he pulled the trigger, realizing a bullet that managed to hit a piece of rock that was on top of them.

"Oh shit!" Kachidoki grabbed his gun and scandaled before the rock could fall and crush them.

"Midoriya, are you alright?!" Yaoyorozu stood in front of the #1 All Might fanboy protectively.

"Yeah...I think so..."

Kachidoki smiled as the other team began assembling."Yaoyorozu-san."

"I take it you got busy, Kachidoki?" Todoroki mused as he came in for his aid. "But you did end up finding the other team, so I suppose I can't complain."

Everyone began firing at each other like they were playing an FPS game. Todoroki had commanded the others to hide behind whatever they could find. Yaoyorozu had tried the same strategy, but only a few of her teammates had listened to the command. Aoyama was too busy shooting a wall, making a portrait of himself before he got shot in the head by Jiro.

Tsuyu grabbed Mineta and forced him down before he could get shot by a rampaging Kachidoki, who was still upset at Midoriya.

"BRING! ME! MIDORIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, shooting an entire round to the sky.

"He sure is riled up..." Ojiro observed, chuckling nervously.

"Whatever happened here, Midoriya is the one who provoked him." Jiro said in between shots."We can ask later! Just make sure they don't get you!"

"Midoriya, are you alright?! What happened back there?!" Momo asked as she replaced the magazine in her gun.

"Does that really matter?!" Mineta said in between tears."We have to get out of here! There's no way we can beat them!"

"Worry not, monsieur! I believe it's my time to shine!" Aoyama proclaimed before his face contorted in pain. Jiro cringed at what she had done. She had aimed for his stomach, but a sneeze provoked her aim to change a few centimeters down."Sorry!"

"Maybe we should retreat for now!" Momo grabbed Midoriya by the collar and pulled him away."Tsuyu-chan! Let's go!"

Asui nodded, seizing her fire as she followed Momo as fast as she could.

"Damn! They're running away!" Kachidoki barked at his teammates/.

"Wait, there's someone over there!" Ojiro dashed over to the small figure crouched down by a broken pillar."Don't you move!" The rest of the yellow team ran over to where Ojiro was, surprise at finding out Mineta was left behind.

"He didn't run?" Jiro quirked a brow, receiving a shrug from the team captain."If we take him out, they'll be down to three."

"Wait." Kachidoki walked over to Mineta, grinning."I just thought of a fun little idea."

Mineta shook uncontrollably upon seeing the devious smirk that Kachidoki had. He tried to reach for his gun but his arm was held down by Jiro."Give me all your explosives, guys."

* * *

_**Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Rain Zone, Morning**_

"No sign of Bakugo yet," Darby informed over the radio.

"No enemy on sight just yet." Tokoyami supplied, checking his surroundings using the scope of his rifle."Do they know our positions?"

"At this point, yeah. Probably." Kaminari replied, jogging a few blocks ahead."I don't see them at all. Could it be that Bakugo had the brilliant idea of rushing by himself?"

"Highly unlikely." Shoji commented."While Bakugo seems like someone who wouldn't do good in a team, he's smarter than he looks."

"Yeah, you can never tell you that guy." Nishikawi rolled his eyes, allowing himself a smile."I'll keep on the lookout just in case, but-"

"Oh, shit!" Kaminari screamed over his earpiece.

"What's wrong?!" Ashido asked him."Kaminari?!"

"It's Iida! He's chasing me down!" In effect, Kaminari was running away from Iida, who was rushing furiously at him."I'm going to have to try to lose him if I enter an alley!"

"I won't let you!" Uraraka and Kirishima came out from two different corners, blocking Kaminari from taking either route.

"What the hell?!" He made his way to an empty alley. Throwing a few boxes or other objects around him, he continued running and hoping Iida would get caught up in the mess he had made. However, he was dead wrong, once he realized that Iida was in front of the exit.

"Kaminari! I'm afraid I have to shoot you! Please forgive me!" He said, aiming his gun and firing a total of 3 shots at Kaminari's body. The electric boy fell slowly on his back, covered in paint.

"Iida-kun!" Uraraka and Kirishima came running up the alley."You did it! The plan worked!"

"Yes. Though I suppose it was thanks to Bakugo's reckless behavior that we got an opening to take down one of their members." He adjusted his glasses."Where is he now?"

"Remember that thing he said on our way here?" Kirishima asked, earning a nod from the speedster."Well, turns out he's actually going to do it."

"What?! That's ridiculous! Does he not know how dangerous that is! Not only for him but also for the other team!" Iida powerwalked back to the battlefield, determination set in his eyes.

"Guess we better go with him, huh?" Kirishima sighed, fixing his hoodie so he could be safe from the rain.

"Iida-kun! Wait for us!"

Back to Red Team, everyone was waiting patiently for any reply from Kaminari. Darby had tried several times to call for him, but he wasn't responding anymore.

"Do you think they got him?" Asked Ashido, gulping in fear of the answer.

"Heads up, Bakugo is in the window on the sixth floor!" Everyone readied their guns at the window. Bakugo was looking down on them, safely protected by a window. Even if they shoot it down, no harm would come to him.

"Bakugo! What the hell are you doing up there?!" Darby called out to his not-so-friendly classmate.

"Beat it, Yankee!" Bakugo screamed, almost punching the window.

"Did...he just call me a Yankee...?" Darby blinked a few times as he attempted to process the whole ordeal.

"Huh." Ashido folded her arms, tilting her head in thought."I guess Bakugo does do his research when it comes to insulting people."

"Heads up, they're coming!" Tokoyami threw himself to the ground, barely avoiding being shot."I suppose it's safe to say that they are aware of our current locations. Shoji, get out of there!"

"Already on it!" Shoji was jogging down the street, joining Ashido and Nishikawi."How many are there?"

"Three, since you took Sero down." Darby had broken down the mirror of a car to observed from it."Iida, Uraraka, and Kirishima. Bakugo went back inside, but I don't know what he's doing that's so important. Ashido-san, stay behind and only shoot every 10 seconds. Try moving from this position to others in order to catch them off guard."

"Here I was supposed to be the captain, but you're making a better job than I am." She shook her head, crawling to the back of the car.

"It's too bad you can't use your Quirks to use your rifle and use that pistole too." Darby joked, shooting a few rounds.

Shoji merely chuckled, finishing reloading his pistol.

"Bakugo! How long do you need us to distract them for?! They're too many!" Kirishima screamed over his earpiece, nearly deafening the ash blonde.

"I'M DONE WHEN I SAY I'M DONE!" He screamed back harder."Keep them off my ass and ask questions later!"

Both sides were empty their ammunitions fast, but thanks to the extra hand they had, Bakugo's team was beginning to slow down.

"This is bad!" Iida gritted his teeth, checking that he only had two magazines left."If we don't finish this now, we'll run out of ammo!"

Just before they gave up on the plan, Bakugo's voice filled their ears."Hey, extras! It's done! Now get inside and make sure to bring them here!"

"Finally!" Uraraka cried out in relief.

"Yes. But we still have a major problem." Iida brought in the bad news."We are a few feet away from the door, yes. However, even if we all go as fast as we can, we'll get shot down."

"Damn! You're right!" Kirishima tightened the grip on his gun."Alright, here's the deal. I'll go ahead and be the decoy. The two of you will go inside and follow the plan."

"Kirishima!" Iida grabbed by the shoulders."Are you mad?! You'll be taken out of the game!"

"Yeah, I know..." He replied with a sad smile."But as long as our team wins, it doesn't matter. Bakugo has a plan, and maybe he doesn't have the best intentions for us, but if he wins, we win. Because we are a team. And if I don't do this, we will all lose."

"Kirishima-kun..." Uraraka breathed, feeling sympathy for the boy in front of her.

"No. I'll do it." Iida stated, leaving no room for questions."I'm the fastest one in our group. Not to mention...I already left you guys behind during the USJ attack while I went to get the teachers. This time, I'll be the one staying behind while you guys go and grasp our victory." He dropped his assault rifle to the floor and grabbed something that was holstered behind his back.

"So, you're finally gonna use the Honey Badger." Kirishima grinned."Fine. When you put it that way, I can't say no."

"Please stay safe, Iida!" Uraraka pleaded."We still haven't encountered Deku's group and we promised we would face each other! Stay safe until we get them inside with us!"

"I thank you, Uraraka, for those words" He flashed a smile, standing up and looking at the opposing team who were hiding."When you see an opening, go for it!" Iida immediately jumped on top of the hood of the car, making sure his footing was good to avoid falling due to the rain."I'm over here! Come and get me!"

He began running as fast as he could, firing fast-paced shots towards where he had last seen the opposing team.

"Get down!" Darby grabbed Ashido's head and brought her down with him."Tokoyami-san, he's going where you are!"

"He's fast! Even without his Quirk, he's-" Tokoyami barely had time to react as Iida jumped in the air, taking aim with his gun and pulling the trigger, realizing 5 quick shots at his figure.

"Man down!" Darby yelled."Damn it! We've lost 2 already!"

"What's the plan now?!" Shoji asked in between breaths."We could just wait until his stamina runs out, but that will leave the other three unchecked!"

"I don't know..." Darby was beginning to run out of ideas."Let me think for a second! Ashido-san, use your pistol to cover Shoji-san while he takes aim with his rifle. If he comes too close, let me know so I can spray his ass!"

"Roger that!" Ashido made sure to stay out of danger, positioning herself on the side of the car. Shoji, on the other hand, used the hood of the car to steady his rifle."Here he comes!"

Iida was running towards them like a madman, jumping over every object he could to avoid following a linear pattern."I won't be able to get a clear shot like this!"

"Here, might as well leave that rifle behind." Said Darby, handing him a Tec-9.

"Won't you need this in case you run out of ammo?"

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, I think I just figured out a good plan to defeat Iida-san." As soon as he gets here, throw your knives at him! While you do that, I'll throw mine and aim at his neck!"

"Sounds dangerous, but I guess dangerous plans are a thing for you, huh?" Mina and Shoji share a quick nod, taking their knives covered in paint out. Iida quickly changed magazines from his gun on the go, jumping on the hood of a nearby car to use as momentum to jump over the group.

"NOW!" Ashido and Shoji threw their knives, forcing Iida to block with his gun. In that instant, Darby jumped on top of Shoji's back, launching himself in the air with the class president. Iida took aim, but his gun was redirected by Darby's knife. With no other weapon available at hand, he used his head to provide Iida a headbutt to the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Both of them landed on top of the car, denting certain parts of it and landing on the cold rain.

Ashido and Shoji quickly grabbed Iida's hands with ropes they had with them.

"Not exactly what I had in mind...but this will do..." Groaned the foreigner, slowly getting back on his feet."So, you gonna fess up or what?"

"I would never sell out my teammates!" Iida cried out, almost too seriously. He could be a nice D&D roleplayer or maybe a cosplayer. But it wasn't the time to think things like that. Darby shifted his gaze over to the building behind them where the other team had gone in.

"Looks like this is it. Whatever they're doing in there, can't be good. Iida, come on, talk now or I'll blast you!"

Iida shook his head, a weak smile gracing his features as he lowered his mouth to the collar of his vest."I'll go down before you take any information out of me...but I'll take you with me!" In his mouth, the safety pin of the grenade he had saved.

"HOLY FUCK! EVERYONE, RUN!" Darby screamed at the top of his lungs as the remnants of team red jumped to the other side of the car, barely avoiding being covered in hot yellow paint.

"Did he...take himself out to protect the plans of his team...?" Mina covered her mouth in utter shock.

"Yeah..." Darby swallowed the lump in his throat. This was getting too hardcore for his taste."He put all the cards in the table and did whatever he could to protect his team. What a guy."

"But now they're down to three people as well. This could work to our advantage." Shoji addressed his worries."However, they are hiding within that building, probably securing traps as we speak. If we go in, we must go with caution."

"Man, we might actually win this! I'm so pumped." Ashido said, raising her fist in the air.

"Alright then..." Darby was the one leading the small group towards the entrance of the building."...let's win this shit!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_  
_**All-Out-War Part 2**_

The red team managed to successfully enter the building and were now creeping their way inside. Darby was taking the lead while Ashido was following behind and Shoji was covering their backs.

"It's too quiet," Darby whispered as he started going up the stairs. Fortunately, the stairs were made of stone instead of wood, so the noise wasn't as noticeable.

"I wonder what Bakugo's plan even is." Mina asked to no one in particular."I mean, why are they all going through the problem of going inside this building? If it's to enclose us so we can be easier to take out, then it's not really a good strategy."

"Maybe there's something more to this," Shoji commented, glancing around so no one would sneak upon them. They made it to the second floor and looked to their sides. The building was completely empty, just filled with a bunch of rooms and some tables here and there. Darby nodded in approval, thinking they hadn't include much in the infrastructure besides a few things.

Darby beckoned them to follow along as he began heading for the new set of stairs. Shoji was the last one to set foot on the new floor and when he did, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Kirishima was looking over a wall on the right side, his gun close to his body. Fearing for the worst, he shifted his gaze to their left, seeing that Uraraka was doing the exact same thing but on the other side.

Shoji grabbed both of his teammates by the collar and pulled them back before they were shot by continuous shots made.

"A pincer attack?!" Darby managed to croak before falling on the stairs. Shoji helped set Mina down as she lost her footing and nearly fell all the way down.

"It looks like it." Shoji said."What now?"

"We should probably try to pinpoint their exact locations first." Darby began creating a strategy."After that, we'll figure out how and what to hit first. Where did you see them?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Kirishima is on the fourth room on the right side of the left, and Uraraka is on the third room of the left side of the right."

"That's kind of redundant, isn't it?" Mina had a quizzical look on her face.

"Just stay back, alright?" Darby and Shoji exchanged nods, the blonde boy checking the right while the masked young man checking the left. Darby watched the third room intently, his finger next to the trigger. He saw movement, but not where he was expecting it. In the fifth room, Uraraka stuck her head out, aiming her gun and firing a total of 4 bullets that almost hit its target.

'Why is she there?!' Darby gasped as he took a step back so quick he almost crashed into Ashido."Sorry."

"Crap." Shoji muttered under his breath."They're changing positions so we can't know for certain where they're going to appear.

"That just complicates things." Darby said bitting on his thumb."We might need to change our approach."

"What do you suggest?"

"To be honest? I don't know." Darby deflated after that, sitting down and leaning against the wall."At this point, we do one mistake and we'd be losing more team members. And we haven't even encountered the other teams."

"Maybe if we ask them nicely they'll accept for a truce?" Ashido asked with a hopeful expression."After all, we're down to 3 people each."

"If they didn't have Bakugo leading them, I would attempt to do that." Darby shook his head."But we don't have much of a choice either."

"Or perhaps we do..." Shoji grumbled to himself, although it was not unheard by his friends."Oh, sorry. But there's a chance one of us can slip through."

Darby tilted his head, hoping that whatever he had to say could turn the tables of the situation.

"Nishikawi, you're going to have to sprint towards the stairs while Ashido and I back you up." Shoji began instructing his plan."Even if they attempt to shoot you, they will be forced to stop and focus on us once we begin shooting."

"That's...not a bad plan." Darby admitted with an amused look."It's the only thing we have, so let's put it into action. After I take down Bakugo, I'll come to help you as soon as I can."

"Just make sure you actually take him down?" Ashido narrowed her eyes, pocking him in the chest."It would really suck if Bakugo gets what he wants and he'll be a bigger jerk to us!"

"Jeez!" He rubbed the area where she had poked him."That freaking hurt! Alright, fine! I'll stop him from winning this game!" He stood near the edge of the stairs."Whenever you guys are ready." He squatted down, positioning himself in a position to start running.

"Now!" Both Ashido and Shoji aimed to their respective sides while Darby broke into a sprint. Kirishima heard someone running and poked his head into the direction of the noise, but Shoji forced him to go back into hiding after he shot a few paint bullets.

"I'm not going to let you pass!" Uraraka cried out as she began shooting at Darby but kept missing.

"Uraraka! Try shooting at where's he's going to be instead of where he is!" Kirishima yelled, ducking behind the door once more."Damn it! One of them went through! I just hope that Bakugo shakes him off before the whole plan who to hell!" He turned on his earpiece and began relaying the information to his captain."Bakugo, bad news! Nishikawi is going to you right now!"

"Let him come!" He could practically hear the smirk on Bakugo's face."Just make sure the other extras don't cross the line either! You better not fail, shitty hair!"

Darby could hear Bakugo's screaming somewhere up on the fifth floor."Not so much on the stealth department, is he?" He rolled his eyes once he made it safely to the stairs. He began going up quietly, his arms up to his chest as he was prepared to shoot anything on sight.

"Alright, I have some idea where he is. But he doesn't know where I am just yet. I could use that to my advantage." He began thinking of a plan of attack as he sneaked his way up to the fifth floor. His legs were feeling a bit fatigued, considering his path up to the remaining of the stairs were rather slow and painful for his legs. Now, all that was left was to figure out where Bakugo was hiding. The fifth floor was rather...bizarre. It was just a corridor that led to a big metallic door.

"I guess I found my Bakugo." He chuckled dryly, making his way to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and was rather not surprised that it was open.

"It's open, idiot! Just come on in already!" Bakugo hissed from behind the door. Following his words, he opened the door fully and saw that this place was some kind of storage. There were boxes here and there, and even containers all around. It was rather a spacious place, more than Darby had thought originally. There was some type of metallic box in the middle of it, some sort of generator perhaps? Next to it were some cans of paint, empty.

"Finally, you took your damn time, but you finally made it here." Bakugo appeared from behind a container, aiming at Darby who did the same."I must say, Yankee, not bad. What, you beat all of my stupid teammates?"

"Not yet." Darby responded with a smirk."Shoji-san and Ashido-san are handling them right now. But I have to ask, what the hell is the point of all this? Why risk all of your teammates for this stunt? Just what are you planning to do?"

"None of your damn business!" Roared the explosive Quirk user."But I want you to know. So I'll come out and say it. You see that thing over there? The one surrounded by paint cans?"

Darby was careful to not let Bakugo out of his peripheral vision as he examined the object he saw before."Yeah?"

"That's a bomb. A literal bomb that's going to cover this whole building in paint! All with this switch in my hand!" Bakugo took out a remote controller from his pocket and showcased it to Darby with a smug grin.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BAKUGO?!" Darby cried out, nearly losing his footing for a second."You're going to take all of us out! Wait, where did you even get the damned bomb to begin with?!"

"I take it you losers haven't gone out of your starting areas?" Bakugo clicked his tongue when he saw the confusion in Darby's face."We found this somewhere. I'm not going to tell you where cause it's stupid. Bottom line, this is one of the more interesting equipments out there. Ever since I was a kid, I always wanted to try out this thing." He looked over to the bomb."I'm a huge paintball fan, so this was on my personal bucket list. It sucks that most paintball places had banned it, though. So I never got to try it until today."

"So you're going to try a potentially dangerous weapon on us?! Your classmates?!"

"The plan was originally round all of the teams over here and get them inside of the building." He began explaining, ignoring Darby's outburst."Once the others were here, I would set the bomb off and run out of here while they try to take each other out. Not what I would normally do, but hey, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to try this out. I would have won!"

"That's the craziest thing I have ever heard you say! Even though we haven't interacted that much! What about the team effort? What about your damn teammates?!"

"Fuck that!" Bakugo roared, his voice echoing through the whole room."Just like there can only be one #1, there can only be one winner! And that person is going to be me!"

"Good luck with that, because I'm putting a stop to this shit now!" Darby and Bakugo began spriting simultaneously, shooting each other as they ran until they eventually ran out of room and had to jump behind containers or whatever they could find.

"You're just a side character too, you know?!" Bakugo taunted from behind his spot."You're one of the weakest in the class, and now you think you're hot shit because you put that Neon Freak in checkmates during your matches! Not to mention that you tried to be brave and all during the villain attack!"

"Oh come on!" Darby banged his head against the container."Why does everyone give me shit because of that?! I did what I had to! It's not like I'm bragging 24/7 about it but nooo-" He was grabbed by his shirt and pulled to the ground with force. He hadn't heard Bakugo closing in on him and he cursed the fact that he had fallen for that trick. He went for a punch at Bakugo's gut, but he blocked it with his forearm.

"That all you got?!" Taunted the ashy blonde boy.

"Not quite!" He used the opportunity to connect his foot against Bakugo's solar plexus and positioning his knee in front of his gun. With a swift push, not only did he knock Bakugo off of him, but he also knocked the gun out of him as well.

"Tch!" Bakugo clicked his tongue, grabbing his knife from its holster.

"Guess we doing this the hard way." Darby gritted his teeth. Fighting Bakugo on close-quarter combat was not on his priority list, but his choices were minimal. His gun was where he was standing before and surely Bakugo would not allow him to get it.'No way I can outmaneuver him, so I'll just have to hold off until the others get here!'

Both of them rushed to each other and collide, both of their knives wrestling against each other to see who could persevere and who would succumb to defeat.

* * *

_**Unforeseen Joint Simulation, Rain Zone, Building - 2 Floor, Morning**_

"I think Nishikawi managed to go safely up the stairs." Ashido sighed in relief after nearly getting shot."So how are going to save ourselves now?!"

"I would suggest to stay put and listen to Nishikawi's instructions but..." Shoji frowned, measuring the possibilities that could befall them."He's going against Bakugo. No offense to Nishikawi, but he cuts short when measured against someone like him. Worst case scenario, Bakugo beats him and comes here to take us down as well. It's best if we figure out a way to go help him out."

"You think that if I cover you, you can go to him?"

"I doubt it. With just one person covering both sides, it'll be extremely hard for one of us to pass-through. Our best shot is to take one of them down, and then one of us can go. Now, which one to choose..."

"I think Uraraka should be easier to take out. She isn't as agile and fast as Kirishima, so she should be easier to hit!"

Shoji nodded at the pink-skinned girl."Good thinking. Now, we just need something to distract her enough so we can get a clear shot..."

Mina folded her arms under her chest in thought until an idea popped up."I have something!"

Shoji leaned closer to her, allowing her to whisper her plan closely."That's..."

"Come on! It'll totally work!" She insisted."Besides, it's not like we have other options available, right?"

Shoji sighed, shaking his head in defeat."I suppose desperate times require desperate measures. Alright, let's go."

Both of them headed downstairs and out of the building. The rain was still pouring fast. It amazed them how much water the school had for this kind of use. Mina looked over to where they had fought against Iida before. The pain was mostly gone due to the heavy rain, and even Iida's body wasn't covered as much.

"All those who got eliminated would probably catch a cold for being under the rain this long..." Shoji lamented, his voice barely above a whisper as he followed the horned girl.

Both of them stood in front of Iida's body, who looked convincingly dead."Alright, Shoji! You get the head, I get the legs!" Both of them got swiftly into position.

"H-hey! What are you two doing?!" Iida broke his silence before being hushed down.

"The dead don't talk!" Ashido hissed."Keep quiet!"

Iida did as he was told, but he kept an eye open. What could they be planning to do with him? Did they get to Bakugo and his insane plan? Perhaps they were being good classmates and wanted to protect him from the rain! Those thoughts invaded Iida's mind as they carried him up the stairs, a blissful smile on his face.

They tossed him on the floor, close enough to the edge so they could only see his worse. Ashido quickly fixed his head so he would be looking at Uraraka when she popped out. As planned, Uraraka poked her head outside and gasp.

"Iida?!"

"Uraraka!" He yelled with a pleading expression."Don't shoot me!"

"The dead don't talk!" Ashido said once more as she came out of her corner and began shooting at Uraraka, landing 4 successful shots in her torso, knocking her to the ground."Yes!"

"Now, Ashido! Go!" Shoji gave her a gentle push, urging the girl to go along. She gave him a thumbs up and ran up to the stairs leading to the fifth floor.

"What the hell?!" Shoji shifted his gaze to where the voice came from. Kirishima stood there, flabbergasted at what he had just seen."That was a dirty tactic! Not manly at all!"

Shoji chose to remain silent, taking aim and pulling the trigger, barely missing the red-haired boy."It's only you and I Kirishima!"

* * *

_**Unforeseen Joint Simulation, Rain Zone, Building - 5th Floor, Morning**_

"Graaah!" Darby cried out in pain as he was tossed against a wooden box, breaking it in the process. Before he could groan more in pain, Bakugo stepped on his chest, pressing him down against the floor.

"God, you're not that durable, are you?" Bakugo sounded disappointed."What happened to all that bravado you had just a bit ago?!"

"Fuck! That hurts!" Darby tried to shake him off but couldn't."You're not going to get away with this!"

"Oh yeah?! Watch me!" He stepped on him harder, forcing the air out of his lungs.

'Damn it...even with all the training I did...and even if we're not using our Quirks, I still can't take on Bakugo...' He bit his lower lip as these thoughts went around his head.'Wait, the gun!' He carefully looked to his side and notice that he was now close to where Bakugo's gun was.'If I grab it...!'

Bakugo growled at the obvious trick Darby was playing on him. He removed his foot from his chest and instead stepped on his arm, pinning it down. Darby smirked, sitting up and headbutting Bakugo right in the gut, knocking him away.

"That...did the trick..." Groaned Darby, holding his chest tightly in pain."Motherfucker, you could have just shot me instead of doing that!"

"Shut up! Bastard! You think cheap tricks are going to save your sorry ass?!" This time, Bakugo went in for Darby's gun, and vice versa.

"Rise and shine asshole!" Darby cried out once he grabbed the gun, and aimed directly at his head, pulling the trigger without concern or remorse. He had grown tired of Bakugo.

"Shit!" Bakugo put his palm in front of him and a loud buzz was heard."Ha! Suck it, Yankee!"

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! YOU PROTECTED YOURSELF WITH THE DAMN REMOTE!" Darby screamed, pointing at the artifact he had in his hand, covered in paint.

"So what? At least I'm not out of the game!"

"That's not the problem, damn it! How long did you set that bomb off for anyway?!"

Katsuki looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. He coughed awkwardly in his hand, before going back to his furious expression."Two minutes!"

"TWO MINUTES?!" He took aim once more."Then I can't waste any more time here!"

"Well said!" Both of them aimed at each other and simultaneously pulled the trigger.

"Uh..."

"This is..."

They kept pulling their triggers, but no bullets came out.

"Shitty Yankee! You gave me a gun with no bullets!"

"I could say the same to you!" Darby snapped back. Both of them tossed their guns to the ground, readying their knives instead. Bakugo went in for a clean-cut, but Darby blocked his arm with his elbow, causing Katsuki to have no choice but to knee him in the gut hard enough for him to drop the knife.

Darby coughed loudly but forced his body to move to the side, barely avoiding the knife. He locked his hands and hammered down on Bakugo's shoulder and hammered on his back once he was on his knees from the impact. He swiftly moved his leg and crashed against Darby's, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. Bakugo grabbed his fallen knife and sat on his stomach, forcing the knife down but Darby was fighting back, grabbing his hands and pushing against him. However, it was clear that Bakugo had superior strength and was slowly gaining the advantage.

"Midoriya must be...a damn saint to put up with you..."

"What does shitty Deku have to do with any of this?!" He put more force, the knife almost reaching his throat."Don't you dare put me in the same category as that nerd!"

'Sorry, Ashido-san...Shoji-san...guess this is the end of the road for me...' Darby was losing strength, and the knife was almost touching its target. The sound of a paintball being shot was heard. At that moment, resistance and movement stopped. Bakugo dropped the knife, his mouth agape. He had a stain of paint in his chest and looked up to his attacker.

"Racoon eyes..." Bakugo hissed at Ashido, who had her gun up high. She pulled the trigger three more times, this time the impacts sent Bakugo to the floor, sitting up.

"What the fuck, you bitch!" He hissed in pain."Why did you shoot me three fucking times?!"

"Yeah?!" She said with a furious expression on her face, changing the clip in her pistol and shooting an entire round at Bakugo. The teenager could only put his hands in front of him to no avail until he finally crashed against a wall and fell to the floor.

"Ashido-san! You really came through!" Darby exclaimed in glee, glad to see his teammate.

"Woah...that was...awesome!" She cheered, jumping up and down."I feel so much better now!"

"I'm glad you're...feeling glad?" Darby chuckled, unsure of how to feel about the situation. Mina rushed over to Darby and helped him up."How did you guys get here?"

"I thought of a quick plan." She winked at him."Shoji is waiting for us. We should go help him."

"Yeah...WAIT!" He moved from her said abruptly, going to where the bomb was."OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK!"

"What?! What's going on?!"

"We have twenty seconds to get out of here! There's a bomb here! No time to explain!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him downstairs. As they ran down, Darby talked through his earpiece.

"Shoji-san! Get out of the building now! No time to explain, just rush out of here now!"

"N-Nishikawi! Don't run so fast on the stairs! I'll trip!" In effect, Mina was frantically looking down on the floor as she took each step. Darby stopped midway and squatted down."Huh?"

"Get on my back! We'll go faster and you won't have to trip down!" Darby shouted, slightly startling the girl. She did as she was told and Darby wasted no time in running further down the stairs. He passed by where Kirishima was supposedly still in the game, but he didn't care.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Kirishima didn't even bother getting his gun. He sighed, sitting down on the floor."Maybe Bakugo is chasing them down? In any case, no point in chasing after them for now."

Down below, Darby was wheezing for hair and barely had the strength to even walk. Just before he was about to fall, Shoji caught him and helped Mina to get off his back.

"We...have..have to..." He pointed at the car, barely able to form normal words. Shoji simply nodded and helped get behind the car they were by earlier. Not a second after, a loud boom was heard inside the building. A geyser of paint made a hole in the ceiling and covered the whole building with paint. Inside, a sea of paint was covering every floor as it went down without a sign of stopping. Kirishima was unfortunate enough to be going up the stairs to check what had happened when he met the tsunami of paint that threw him to the ground.

"Man...that was...intense..." Darby looked out of the corner of the vehicle. Somehow, the paint had not gone to where they were but it was not far. He sighed in relief, removing his hood and allowing the cold rainwater to refresh him.

"You okay?" Mina asked in concern.

Darby gave her a small smile."Yeah...just Bakugo tossed me around too much and then I had to run down the stairs with you. Don't sweat it."

Mina looked away, hiding the small blush that had formed in her face."I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...I'm just glad we all made it out in one piece. Did you grab the flag?" He received a nod from her in response, showing the flag she had managed to snatch from Bakugo."Good. We have one win..."

"And we beat one of the toughest teams. This victory was sure a difficult one." Shoji nodded."Regardless, now we are down to three. Not to mention that we have no knowledge of how many people are remaining."

"Bakugo said there are supplies in between the zones." Darby informed them, earning their interest."We have to get out of here and go for something. I lost my gun in there."

"Are you okay walking right now?" Mina was still concerned about Darby's condition. He nodded wordlessly, standing back on his feet.

"There's probably no one else in this zone...but Shoji-san, you're the only one capable of giving a good fight for now."

"That's not true." Mina said, handing him her gun and two clips."You're more suited to use this than me."

"You say that, but you sprayed the whole clip on Bakugo." Darby laughed aloud, not caring whether someone could hear them or not. They were almost outside of the rain zone, thankfully, they didn't need to walk too far because the building the fight took place was just a block away.

"You did, Ashido?" Shoji was rather surprised that it was she who had taken down Bakugo.

"Yeah, she came just at the right time. Bakugo had me pinned down and was going to stab me with the paint knife."

"I'm more confused as to what happened inside..." Shoji's curiosity was evident, even through his mask."What exactly happened after you encounter Bakugo?"

"Crazy shit, I can tell you that. Somehow, Bakugo got a fucking bomb and planned to round everyone up in that building to make it explode, so he could be the sole victor. I tried to stop him, but the guy is a fucking machine."

"Wait, a bomb?!" His surprise was understandable, to say the least.

"Apparently he picked it up from outside. Don't exactly know where, but if they have something like that in stock, they should have some new guns we can get. What about you guys? How did Ashido-san get past both Kirishima and Uraraka?"

"Uh..." Ashido glared to the side while Shoji began whistling."We might have...used Iida's body as...a shield?"

"WHAT?!"

"Why don't you scream louder?! I'm pretty sure no one around heard you!" Ashido snapped louder, hands on her hips.

"Why the hell did you guys use Iida as a shield?!" Darby inquired, his words louder than he intended.

Shoji got in between them, resting his hand on their shoulders."Calm down. It was morally incorrect, but we had no choice. Let's just give it a rest and continue."

* * *

_**Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Outside of Rain Zone, Noon**_

It had been about 15 minutes or so since Team Red had departed from the Rain Zone. Luckily, they had no encountered any teams, but it wasn't much of a surprise considering there were only two other teams besides them. Since they didn't have any working watches with them, Darby had long lost his sense of time. How long had it been since they started playing? Not to mention that they had no knowledge to know what the other teams had at their disposal. If Bakugo had found a freaking bomb, who is to say the other hadn't found even crazier weapons?

Another loud growl was heard, though faintly.'Damn it. They could have given us a snack time or something.' Darby rubbed his empty belly. It was probably sometime around noon now. The game didn't have a time limit, as far as he was concerned. Which could also work for an advantage for others. They could just camp the whole time until the other team gives up. Absentmindedly, he followed Shoji and Ashido to a nearby table with some standard paintball guns with a few magazines of ammo.

"I guess it's better than nothing." Ashido tried to see the bright side."At least we have new guns and ammo too."

"Which means no one has been here at all." Shoji surmised before frowning."Or perhaps not. We can assume that another team was here and took the better gear before we did."

"This path leads to the Mountain Zone." Darby said, observing the uphill path to the top."This could be a problem. If a team is there, they'll have the high ground."

"Don't worry. You won't come to think of that decision." A female voice said. A series of steps echoed around them and soon enough, they found themselves surrounded by three people.

"Aw, shit." Darby said as he rose his hands and dropped his gun."Hello, Yaoyorozu-san." He said dryly, watching as her, Midoriya, and Tsuyu came out behind rocks.

"There's only three of them?" Midoriya seemed a bit tense, glancing around.

"I didn't see anyone nearby either beside them, gero." Tsuyu elaborated, easing his worries.

"You know, you're making this all the longer if you're just going to shoot us in the end." Droned Darby as he kicked his gun over to Yaoyorozu.

She frowned the unexpected action."You seem awfully cooperative. What are you plotting?"

"Yeah, for real." Ashido shot him an annoyed glare."Why didn't we just shoot them?"

"I'm sure he's getting to that." Said Shoji, breaking his silence.

"To be honest, I'm fucking hungry!" Darby whined like a small child."And fucking Bakugo beat the shit out of me and I think I might have a concussion. A-a-a-nd my damn legs are killing me from all the walking and running down five floors with someone on my back, and-"

"That flag." Momo interrupted, gasping after noticing what she had done."I'm sorry for cutting you off. But I couldn't help but notice your team has the green flag."

"Green flag?" Midoriya walked up to her."If I'm not mistaken, that's Kacchan's team! No way...you guys beat Kacchan?!"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't exactly say we "beat him". Darby chuckled nervously.

"I shot the shit out of him!" Mina mocked saluted, clearly proud of what she had done.

"Doesn't help that he had a damn bomb..." Darby rubbed the back of his neck, warily.

"A bomb?" Tsuyu repeated with her index finger against her chin.

"Long story." Shoji simply said.

"Bottom line? A shit show that cost us 2 of our teammates. Bakugo somehow got his hands on a bomb but we managed to outplay him and here we are. What about you guys?"

"Todoroki's team caught us by surprise. We lost Aoyama and Mineta on our way here." Yaoyorozu explained quickly."We've been walking and hiding every now and then until we came here and decided to hide. We figured a team would turn up soon enough. In any case, we were correct."

"Which is why we came up with a new plan." Midoriya chimed in, seemingly over his initial shock."There is another way of winning, besides defeating all the teams. The one who holds the most amount of flags, at least over 2, wins!"

"So, we are going to take your flags, gero." Tsuyu took aim at Ashido while Modirya aimed at Shoji, muttering an apology.

"Sounds like a decent enough strategy. And since you guys couldn't beat the yellow team, you're going after us."

"Nothing personal, kid." Momo said cooly."We didn't know your team was still standing."

"Really? Did you really just do that dumb reference?" Darby looked at her incredulously."Just shoot me already."

Momo sighed, a bit embarrassed that her attempt of a pun hadn't worked out."Very well. Hand out those flags nicely, or we will-"

"YAOYOROZUUUU!" A new voice screamed up the hill. Mineta was running as fast as his legs would allow him and seemed to be crying. What seemed a bit off about him was that his vest seemed to be larger than it should be.

"Mineta? You're okay!" Yaoyoruzu exclaimed in surprisingly a concerned tone. Darby had often thought that she didn't enjoy being around the little pervert due to how weird he tends to be around her.

"Mineta!" Midoriya lowered his guard and was grabbed by the arm by Shoji.

"Something is off." He said, his gaze never leaving its target.

"Mineta needs help! He's our teammate!" Midoriya insisted, shaking Shoji's hand off."I can't leave someone who is in need alone like that!" Midoriya rushed over to Mineta, dropping his gun to the ground."Mineta!"

"Midoriya!" Wailed the small teenager."I-I-I-I'M SORRY!"

"MIDORIYA! DON'T!" Yaoyorozu was held back by Darby and Ashido, forcing her in place.

"EVERYONE DOWN!"

Everyone closed their eyes, not daring to even look at what was about to happen. Only a loud sound, almost like an explosion. Darby was the first one to peaked over Yaoyorozu's head, his eyes widened at the scene. Midoriya was covered in yellow paint, face down. Around him was a giant pool of paint with Mineta in the middle of it.

"Oh my god..." Yaoyorozu covered her mouth, taking a step back but crashing with Darby, who put his hands on her shoulders."Mineta...Midoriya..."

"Mineta was the cause of the explosion. And that paint isn't the one representing your team...so..." Darby squinted his eyes."They must have strapped Mineta with explosives that would explode with a remote or a timer. If that's the case, they know we are here."

"Oh god..." Ashido trembled slightly."They were...capable of doing something like this...?"

"This is too much...gero..." Even the ever stoic Asui was showing a sign of disgust.

"Yaoyorozu-san...I understand that you want to win, and trust me, I wouldn't mind. But we can't let these guys win and get away with this." He let go of her shoulders and stood in front of her."What do you say about me proposing a truce? Until we defeat the yellow team together."

"You don't need to say it twice." She gracefully accepted his handshake.

"Woah, you guys actually are teaming up?" A cocky voice spoke from up above them. They followed the sound, and noticed Todoroki and Kachidoki standing on top of a hill."This sure is a surprise."

"Todoroki-san?! Kachidoki-san?!" Darby gritted his teeth."Did you do this?!"

"It was his idea." Todoroki seemed regretful at his actions, glaring daggers at Kachidoki who shrugged.

"You were on board with it, "captain"." Kachidoki looked down on Todoroki due to the difference in height."You are at fault just as much as I am. Regardless, you guys teaming up is a big problem for us."

"Therefore, we are going to eliminate you all." Todoroki took over."Even if you team up, you are merely five people, and we are four. Just give up and save us the trouble."

Darby began pacing around, hands behind his back."Well, you guys make a fair point. Yeah, honestly, I thought the same thing when we faced the green team. Until we beat them."

"What?" Todoroki narrowed his eyes."So, you guys took out that whole team?"

"Makes sense we haven't run into Bakugo's team then." Kachidoki nodded."But don't think you have a chance against us for doing that. We are above the likes of Bakugo and you know it!"

"Then here's where we shoot you down! Everyone!" The whole combined team rose their guns."TOAST THIS BITCH!"

Todoroki and Kachidoki jumped back, hiding out of sight as the group fired their shots."Get moving! We have to go to the middle area to place the flags!"

Everyone stopped shooting and followed Momo, glancing back every now and then to make sure they wouldn't be sneaked on.

"Yaoyorozu, in case we don't make it, you'll have to be the one to place the flags and win!" Darby said as he ran. He was fighting the urge to just stop and lay down. He was dead tired but he knew he needed to persist and win. If he failed now, what would make him not to the same thing in the Sports Festival.'I can't fail! I promise Yui that I...'

"On our left!" Shoji pushed Asui away and shot at Ojiro, who was jumping away from his shots. They were completely exposed as they ran down the path that lead to the middle area. A major disadvantage, considering that Ojiro and Jiro were hiding behind bushes and rocks on the side. Still, no sign of Kachidoki and Todoroki.

"Nishikawi." Tsuyu grabbed Darby's attention.

"What is it, Asu-Tsu!" He quickly corrected himself, remembering her name preference.

"Let's take on the left while Shoji and someone else takes the right!"

"I'll do it." Momo volunteered, jogging up to Shoji on the right."Ashido, you guard our backs and the front!"

"Got it!" Ashido nodded with a determined expression.

"Ojiro on the left!" Darby and Asui began shooting at the bush the blonde with the tail was hiding in."Don't stop shooting until we know for certain he's down!" Both of them kept shooting, not giving Ojiro the opportunity to jump to another bush.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" He rose his hand, waving it around from inside the bush."You shot me! Stop already! It really hurts!"

"Uh, sorry!" Darby apologized."Alright, then we only have Jiro left to worry about. How are you guys doing?!"

"We haven't seen her yet!" Responded Shoji."Maybe she's trying to hide until she receiv-woah!" Shoji accidentally tripped on the ground. Everyone stopped, alarmed by the sudden yelp they had heard.

"Shoji-san, are you okay?!" Asked Darby, concerned for his friend.

"I am...thank you." Shoji sat up, dusting his shirt off."Someone left some clothes here in the middle of the road. I must have tangled my feet with them while running."

"That's odd." Ashido frowned."Why would there be clothes randomly in the middle of here? And is it just me or do they look like-"

"Now, Hagakure" The punk girl came out of the bushes, showcasing she had two pistols in her hands. Darby looked back at the clothes in horror, noticing they were moving! And worst of all, a paintball gun was visible. Hagakure began spraying her paint bullets at Shoji, who could do nothing but cry out in pain. Jiro began pulling the trigger of both of her pistols, aiming at the ones still standing. Asui grabbed Darby and pushed him away, allowing herself to be shot instead of him.

"Tsu!" Darby cried out her name as he grunted, feeling the hard pavement on his body as he fell.

Momo gritted her teeth, frustrated that her last teammate had been eliminated. She quickly shot at Hagakure and immediately aimed at Jiro, pulling the trigger and shooting her in the head before she could hide in the bushes away.

"Is everyone okay?!" Ashido ran up to the other two. Darby simply shook his head, a sympathetic look printed on his features. Yaoyorozu, on the other hand, had a hand against her forehead.

"We need to keep moving." Momo finally broke the silence. She walked ahead of the group and the others followed along. At last, they finally reached the end game. All they had to do was set the flags down around the fountain and they win.

"Yaoyorozu-san. Here." Darby handed her the flags they had.

"Nishikawi...are you sure? I mean, I'm pretty much the only member in my team left." She tried to push his hands away but he persisted.

"And you agreed to help us out, even though you could have eliminated us back there." He gently grabbed her hand and placed the flags around her fingers."If anyone deserves to win, is you. Now let's go. We don't know where Todoroki and Kachidoki will strike. Ashido-san and I will cover you. Go!"

Both of the remnants of the red team readied themselves, watching side to side and leaving no stone unturned. If they could buy Momo enough time to place the flags and win...this will all be over.

'I'm sorry, you two.' Momo squeezed her eyes shot, regretting having to leave them fighting on their own.

"My, where is the young gal going to?" Kachidoki appeared from beside one of the trees around the stairs of the fountain, quickly disarming Momo and pinning her to the ground.

"Yaoyorozu-san!" Darby immediately sprinted over to her, leaving a confused Ashido behind. Unfortunately, she didn't notice Todoroki sneaking up oner her, gun readied.

Darby got close to the pair, but Kachidoki stopped him, aiming his gun at Yaoyoruzu's head."Not so fast. If you do any sudden moves, I'll shot her down."

"It's three against two, Kachidoki!" Darby grabbed his gun, but the feeling of the barrel of a pistol against his head stopped him.

"Actually, it's two on two." Todoroki said."Drop the gun and kick it towards Kachidoki. Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to walk over to Yaoyorozu, grab the flags, and win the game. Am I clear?"

Darby said nothing, not daring to make any moves. If he did, Kachidoki could shoot Momo, and considering how close she was to his gun, it would really hurt her. Todoroki walked calmly over to her, muttering an apology before snatching the flags away from her.

"Damn it...even after all we've done, we're still going to lose...!" Darby felt rage boiling up inside him along with the feeling of impotence.

"Nishikawi...I'm happy I worked alongside you." Yaoyorozu suddenly spoke."As vice president of our class, I give you my sincerest wishes for your victory."

"What are you-" Kachidoki was cut off by Momo headbutting him in the face. He fell on the floor, rolling in pain. Yaoyorozu rushed for Todoroki, but tripped down due to him grabbing her ankle forcefully.

"Hey, Nishikawi!" Kachidoki growled as he watched Darby run over to where Todoroki was. He wasted no time in grabbing his gun and shooting Yaoyorozu on the back.

"TODOROKIIIII!" Darby screamed in fury, tackling Shoto to the floor which caused the flags to scatter. Both of them struggled, getting on top of each other whenever the other was overpowered. When Darby was on top again, Kachidoki grabbed him by the collar and pushed him off. He held him on the floor with his foot, looking down at him.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah..." He glanced over to Todoroki."Just one!" He delivered a firm kick to Kachidoki's gut as he stumbled back. Before they could finish him off, Darby grabbed a grenade from his pocket and took off the save, throwing it in the middle of the three of them.

"Sorry!" Darby put his arms in front of him, jumping back. Shoto spat on the floor, covering his face from the imminent explosion and Kachidoki stood still with his mouth agape.

"WHAT THE FU-" The grenade went off, covering the entire area in red paint. All three students were now on the floor, unable to move any more. Darby had a goofy smile on his face. They might not have won, but they didn't win either. A draw was a good result as any, in his opinion.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, outside, Afternoon**_

"I can't believe you threw the game out with such a dangerous stunt." Yaoyorozu scolded Darby as she sprayed water on her hair in hope of removing the paint she had gotten.

"Hey, at least they didn't win." Darby gave his excuse, removing his shirt and throwing another bucket of water on him."Thank you, Todoroki-san."

"You are welcome." Todoroki simply said, creating another wall of ice and melting it with his other hand into water and refreshing whoever was nearby.

"Man, that feels good!" Sero exclaimed in glee, enjoying the cold water on his body.

"Sorry for that, Mineta." Kachidoki was apologizing to Mineta and Midoriya. However, both of them were slightly afraid of him, and took a step away."H-HEY! Why are you walking away?!"

"S-s-s-sorry, Kachidoki-san..." Midoriya stood in front of Mineta."But, Mineta is seriously afraid of you. I mean..." His face contorted to pure disbelief and somewhat anger."What were you thinking?! Why would you stuffed him with grenades and use him as a suicide bomber?!"

"It worked!" Kachidoki protested."I know it wasn't the right thing, but it was war!"

"Really? I thought you said you wanted to try something you watched in a movie?" Hagakure said, ruining his cover.

"Why would you tell them that?!"

"What a waste of a day." Aizawa sensei yawned. Ectoplasma just nodded. He had duplicated himself several times to spectate the students and make sure they hadn't cheated."They threw the true purpose of this training and made it into a battle royal."

"YOU USELESS IDIOTS!" Bakugo was yelling at his former teammates."I told you to kill them and they all got to me! Raccoon-eyes fucking shot me 10 times!"

"I apologize, Bakugo!" Iida bowed slightly."They outsmarted me and I take full responsibility for our failure!"

"Dude, I didn't even get shot by them! Your stupid bomb was the one who took me down!" Kirishima and Bakugo clashed heads.

"You're the one who couldn't do your damn job, shitty hair!" Bakugo barked back."Hey, Yankee! Fucker! How dare you use my plan against me! We're having a rematch!"

"A rematch?!" Darby repeated, glancing over his classmates.

"A rematch." They all said solemnly. Despite no one winning, they were determined to have another shot at victory.

"I'm down for that." Darby said with a chuckle."But for now, we have other business to attend to." They all began gathering around each other as he spoke."The Sports Festival. I know you guys have your own reasons to participate and win, and I respect that. So let's go ahead and give the other classes hell! May the best competitor win! Plus...

"...ULTRA!" Class 1-A screamed, cheering loudly.

'Just you wait, Yui...Monoma...' Darby smiled up to the sky.'I'll show you what we are all about!'

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**At long last, the wai for the Sports Festival has ended! Now, the new arc shall begin! I gave the victory to no one in particular, but rest assured, because I plan to make another similar chapter in the future. But we'll have to wait and see.**_

_**Thank you for reading and please feel free to write a review with suggestions or anything. And leave a like or a follow!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_  
_**Let the Games Begin**_

_**Nishikawi Residence, Living Room, Morning.**_

"Today is the day." Darby told himself in the mirror. He was already dressed in his PE uniform, due to Aizawa-sensei recommending them to come already dressed for the occasion. He felt nervous. And how couldn't he? So much was at stake, at least for him. He felt the strong need to prove himself and his class to class 1-B and poured his soul into every obstacle he will face.

"We want you to know, we're so proud of you, Darby." His mother and father stood behind him."A moment that makes a mother proud. Now all I'm missing is seeing you in your hero costume, ready to take on the villains once you're older."

"Your mother is right." His dad put a supporting hand on his shoulder."Today is a very important day. Your first Sports Festival. Give it your all, son. Show them the results of your training and bring that girl home for dinner!"

"Dad!" Darby's cheeks turned pink. He quickly grabbed his backpack and headed for the door."I don't know if I'll make it far, but I'll do my best!"

"Please be careful!" Rachel waved at her son."We'll be watching you from here! We love you!"

"I love you guys too!" Darby said as he closed the door, leaving his parents in silence.

"Do you think...this is a good idea? It's just..." Rachel trailed off, grabbing a picture of Darby when he was younger.

"He'll be fine. Besides, security is stronger than ever now." Ren went over to his wife and engulfed her in a hug.

"Gosh, I hope you're right...this is my baby's day..." She felt a small tear run down her cheek."And as his parents, we must be by his side. Even if we can't make it to the stadium. I know my baby boy will win."

* * *

_**Sports Festival Stadium, Class 1-A Waiting Room, Morning**_

"Man, I'm nervous as hell!" Darby heard Mineta whined before he grasped his hands maliciously."But there will be tons of really hot girls from all over the school! This is what I call a fishing day!"

"At least someone has their priorities straight." Darby rolled his eyes He was sitting with Mineta, for reasons unknown. Originally, Darby was going to take a seat with Midoriya, Uraraka and the others, but he was pulled in by the small pervert from their class. As always, he tried convincing Darby to hook him up with someone from class 1-B, in which again, he told him that his participation was so he could prove himself to them.

"What about you?" He pointed accusingly."You don't have anything to worry about because you have a fine babe waiting for you after this! Well, make no mistake! My balls are better than yours!" He said, pulling a ball from his head.

"Hell no!" Darby said, manifesting a Black Sphere in his hand."My balls are better than bigger than yours!"

"Yeah? Well my balls are sticky! They can stick to whatever I want!" He countered with a proud grin on his face.

"Yeah? Well, I can control my balls without having to touch them! I can hit whatever I want!" Darby shot back. By now, most of their classmates were giving them glares, especially the girls.

"What's this about their balls?" Jiro deadpanned, tempted to going up to them and smack them.

"I think they're talking about their Quirks." Momo pointed out, much to the punk girl's relief.

"At least I can make as many balls as I want!" Mineta shouted at the top of his lungs, silencing the whole crowd. Darby stood there, mouth agape.

"Ouch. Even I felt that." Kachidoki mocked a cry in pain, earning a chop on the head by Ashido.

Without a warning, Darby's face began to quiver, and tears began streaming down his face like waterfalls. Midoriya looked in awe, surprised to see someone that could rival him in tears. Darby hid his face with his arms and remained quiet.

"Jeez, Mineta, we're trying to hype each other up, not shut each other down like this." Kaminari shook his head.

"That's not manly at all." Kirishima looked at him in disapproval."You know how insecure he is about how many of his spheres he can make."

"H-hey! He started it!" Mineta cried out, his words left ignored by his classmates.

"Honestly, I don't know why he even cares about how many he can make." Kachidoki went over and sat on their table."No offense to you, Mineta, but compared to him, his Quirk is more combat-friendly. I'd rather have his ass on my team than yours."

"Speaking of that...Kachidoki, sorry if I ask you this but...have you gained a little weight?" Uraraka asked carefully.

Kachidoki simply shrugged."Maybe?"

"Dude, we've been training for like two weeks. Aren't you supposed to be losing weight instead of gaining?' Asked Sero, addressing a question that seemed to tick off Kachidoki."Besides, you didn't look that chunky back when we had our paintball training.

"Actually, you can gain weight by muscle mass." He answered, putting a foot on top of the table."Regardless, you guys shouldn't be so concerned about me putting a few pounds. I am here to win, and that's all there is to it."

"Oh yeah?!" Bakugo seemed annoyed."And what the hell makes you think you'll be victorious?!"

"You'll find out soon enough. After all, I've got a lot to prove in this thing. So I might as well put a little effort."

"It sounds like you're quite confident, Kachidoki." Momo said with an amused expression. Out of all the students in their class, she was the closest to him next to Nishikawi. She assumed he had something under his sleeve. After all, he was a prodigy known to everyone around the school. If anyone has a high chance of winning it's him.

"I am. Nevertheless..." He stopped midsentence as someone opened the door.

"Is everyone ready?! We will be entering very soon!" Iida announced, a cue for the rest of the students to finish preparing. Darby dried his tears and stood up, walking over to Tsuyu and Uraraka who welcomed him with a friendly pat on the back.

"Midoriya." Kachidoki immediately turned to the familiar voice. Todoroki was face to face with Midoriya. Something quite peculiar, due to them not having a conversation prior to today.

"Todoroki, what is it?" Midoriya asked, not surprisingly taken back by this interaction.

"Looking at things objectively, I am clearly stronger than you are. For some reason that I won't pry about, All Might has his eyes on you. But I will beat you." Ouch. Darby winced at those words. Being told down by someone like Todoroki must be tough. Sure, Bakugo and Kachidoki would talk down on others as well, but it was different. Bakugo did it based on actions and threats. Kachidoki based on humiliation and sarcasm. But there was something different about Todoroki. This didn't seem like a threat. More like a warning.

"A declaration of war from the best in the class? Man, these declarations of war just keep on coming, don't they?" Kaminari joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Like hell he's the best!" Both Kachidoki and Bakugo yelled in unison, nearly deafening the electric boy.

"Hey, dude, why pick a fight now? This really isn't the best time." Kirishima walked up to the pair of students, hoping to defuse the situation, however, his hand was swatted away by Todoroki.

"I am not here to pretend to be anyone's friend. So what does it matter?" He turned on his heel and began walking away."And Nishikawi. I have no intention of involving myself in whatever affairs you might have with class 1-B. So count me out of it."

"I think you picked the wrong enemy here, Todoroki." Kachidoki stood up from his chair, nearly knocking it down."I think you know what's truly at stake here, don't you? You and I are the main events of this game. And I don't plan to lose to you."

"We'll see about that." Todorodoki didn't even bother to glare at him and continued his way. Just before he disappeared through the door, Midoriya spoke up.

"Todoroki, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course you're better than me." Those words seemed to get interest out of the icy boy, who was now looking over his shoulder."I think you're more capable than most people. Looking at it objectively, as you said. But everyone from the other classes are aiming at the top too! I can't...afford to fall behind. I'll be going with everything I have too."

"Amen to that." Darby rose up to the challenge as well."Truth is, we all have our reasons to being here. Just know that it's not going to be as easy as you think. Got that?! Same goes for you, Kachidoki."

"Oh?" Kachidoki rose a brow, not exactly expecting Darby out of all people to say something like that."Then we'll have to see this whole thing through the end, won't we?"

* * *

_**Sports Festival Stadium, Morning**_

"Well, this doesn't suck at all," Darby muttered to himself as he glanced around his surroundings. There were so many people as far as the eye could see."This whole place is crowded!"

"Obviously." Jiro rolled her eyes at her friend's remark."What were you expecting?" Class 1-A walked in the middle of the stadium, receiving cheers from the countless people that had come to see them.

"Exactly." Ojiro chimed into the conversation."It's not so bad. Right Midoriya?" He asked the nearby dark green haired student.

"W-w-w-w-whaaa?" Midoriya was a stuttering mess as well. Darby noticed this and made a mental note to talk to Jiro and Ojiro and tell them that cheering people up wasn't their forte later. Present Mic announced the arrival of the other classes. Darby's nervousness left his body and turned to see class 1-B coming in.

"This is it," Darby said solemnly. He spotted Yui, who noticed him staring at them and simply looked away. Monoma got in front of her with a smug smile on his face.

"Nice of you to join us, Nishikawi." Monoma called out to him."I was thinking that maybe you wouldn't show up, but here you are. Unfortunately for you, Kodai, as well as the rest of us, are out for the kill. We are taking you big shots down."

"Monoma...I'm going to change your opinions of me and show you my feelings. Let's both do our best."

"If you say so." Monoma gave him his back, focusing on Kodai."I am sure you have our class's best intentions in your mind, right? Then you know that you must show him no mercy."

"I understand." She said quietly, fidgeting in place."But this is wrong...he is my friend, Monoma."

"And our rival as well." Monoma placed his hands on his hips."If you hesitate even for a second, it might cost us our victory. I am counting on you to give it your all in this."

"Hey, leave her alone already, Monoma." Kendo got in between them."You can't be manipulating her feelings like that. Neither can you choose who she's friends with or not."

"I thought we had discussed this, prez. Feeling affection towards the other class will hindrance our performance in this. We had all agreed."

"Yes, but I didn't." She reminded him, poking his chest with her finger.

"Actually, you did. You said you wouldn't talk to Kachidoki as much. But have you kept that promise?" His eyes opened up slightly, ready to dodge any incoming attack she might do.

"I...I li-sheez! What does it matter to you?!" She grabbed Yui's hand and dragged her away."Don't worry, Yui. You don't have to listen to what Monoma tells you to do. After this is over, you can talk to him if you want."

"Okay." She nodded, feeling a bit relieved that Itsuka was supporting her.

"Monoma is up to his shenanigans again," Hoshi observed carefully. Him, Yasukage, Yosetsu Awase, and Hiryu Rin had gathered up as soon as they were out on the field.

"He is...very crafty...to say the least..." Yasukage shrugged. Unlike some others, he did not really care whether Monoma had taken the reigns of their class or not.

"Whatever, he does have a point." Rin said, stretching."We must focus on performing better than them so we don't keep getting outshined by them."

"By the way...can I ask you guys something?" Hoshi inquired in a rather suspicious tone."Would you guys hit that?"

"Huh?" Awase cocked his head to the side, not understanding what he meant.

"What...do you mean...?" Yasukage lazily walked up to his friend and shook him a bit.

"I mean...would you hit THAT." He said again, not daring to take his eyes off whatever he was looking at. The three followed his gaze carefully until they finally found out that he was looking at the vine-hair girl of their class. However, she was facing the other way, and after taking that fact into consideration, they shot him disgusted glares at him.

"Dude, that's messed up." Awase stared at him in repugnance.

"She's totally going to murder you, I hope you know." Rin nodded.

"You are...disgusting..." Now it was Yasukage's turn.

"It's not like that!" He exploded in embarrassment."I mean, would you date her? Jeez, what did you guys think I meant? But seriously, would you guys go out with her?"

"I mean, she is cute." Awase agreed, shivering slightly."But she is very scary when you get in a conversation with her. She's very religious too, so I doubt you'll have a chance."

"Yeah, considering you were looking at her butt just now." Rin said nonchalantly."If she finds out, you'll be crucified and be left for dead."

"Why do you...need our opinion...if you really like her...just go talk...to her."

"I have. But I just need an opinion to feel safe, you know? I go based on statistics and stuff like that."

Rin shook his head disapprovingly."Dude, you need to stop having to rely on other people's opinions. Be your own man and-"

"Oh, it's starting!" Awase cut them off.

"Time for the player pledge!" Midnight, the R-Rated hero announced as she waved a whip around. Immediately, all of the male students looked wide-eyed at the mature hero in front of them. Even if they saw her during classes, seeing her was always a welcome opportunity.

"Quiet down!" She commanded, prompting everyone to obediently shut their mouths."The student representative from class 1-A, Bakugo Katsuki, please come on down!"

"Aw, shit." Darby tensed up."This is bad."

"Hell yeah, it is." Kachidoki voiced his opinion."I know he scored first in the entrance exam, but why can't they recognize real talent?"

"I thought you didn't care about things like that." Darby rose a brow in confusion."You are acting out of character today."

"The pressure, Nishikawi, the pressure." He replied without thinking. They watched in silence as Bakugo got on stage and got close to the microphone.

"I pledge..." He began slowly. The tension was clearly in the air now of all times."..that I'll be number 1."

Not even a second later, everyone was boing and showing how offended they were by Bakugo's remark. However, Darby sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"To be honest, it could have been a lot worse." He muttered to himself.'I had expected Bakugo to do some crazy stunt or insult the whole crowd, but he only said he'll be number one. All things considered, it could have gone a lot worse. But still...' He coughed awkwardly once he felt the many stares his group were getting when Bakugo went back to his spot.'...we're still kind of fucked.'

"Now, let's get this started right away!" Midnight resumed the event, despite what had just happened. After a few words, a screen appeared behind her and began spinning through the various possible games the students would participate in."The first encounter of this year...is this!" She stated once the screen stopped flashing."The Obstacle Race Course! All 11 classes will participate in this race! The course will be the outer circumference of the stadium...about 4 kilometers!"

"Our school's selling point is freedom! As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do. Now, get going!" With those words, the crowd erupted in cheers as the students took their positions in front of a gate.

"It's in your best interest not to get last, Nishikawi." Monoma mocked the Black Spheres user."It'd be a real shame if you can't back up your own words and all that bravado."

"I won't give up. You can rest assured!" Darby proclaimed, more to himself than to his new enemy.

"Start!" Midnight announced once the lights were all green. It was a bit crowded, but Darby found the right amount of speed he needed to neither be crushed to death by the people behind him, or make the person in front of him trip over. But that only lasted for short while, because now no one could get through the narrow passage. Darby received elbows and kicks from everywhere around.

"Damn it...!" He said once he got his head out of the way."Even if I use my Quirk, it won't help me any!"

"Giving up so soon, Nishikawi?" Kachidoki said as he activated his neon mantle and ran up the walls, safely getting out of the way of the ice that Todoroki had left behind. Soon enough, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Bakugo and even Aoyama had managed to get out of the crowd.

"I'm not!" Darby manifested his Black Spheres and grabbed one, then another, and another. Now he was above the other students, handing from his sphere."I'm sorry, everyone! Darby let himself fall, landing on top of the head of a student. Before he could lose his balance, he stepped on another head and began running. He kept apologizing as he used the heads, shoulders and whatever he could find to make footing. Once he made it through the tunnel, he jumped down and nearly tripped over with the ice."Sorry! Shit, now what the hell do I do?" He pondered, watching the other students struggle to walk on the ice."Maybe..." He manifested his Black SPheres once more and lowered them up to his kneecaps."I must time my steps perfectly, otherwise, I'll fall on my ass!"

He sent a black sphere a few steps away and jumped on top of it. He sent the other three lined up at a considerable distance so he could jump on top of them but at the same time giving him enough time to move the first ones over to the front so he wouldn't run out of room."It works!" He exclaimed, nearly losing focus and tripping down. He had to time his steps carefully. If he stepped on a Black Sphere the wrong way, his foot would twist and cause him to fall and possibly twist his ankle in the process.

"OBSTACLES HAVE SHOWN UP SUDDENLY!" Present Mic narrated away."Starting with Robo Inferno!"

These words caused Darby to stop in place, calling his Black Spheres to float behind his back again."Those are the same robots from the entrance exam I took in America!" And they were big as he remembered. Even Todoroki had stopped at the sight of them.

"Shit!" Darby cursed aloud."But this time is different. I have gotten stronger than I was back then! I'll take them on! Bring them all to me!" With a battle cry, Darby charged forward the zero-point villains.

"Tch! This is a waste of time!" Kachidoki clicked his tongue in annoyance. Much to his surprise, Torodoki took the initiative and froze the robot up ahead with a huge wave of ice. After his deed, he continued running up ahead without looking back.

"Don't bother going between their legs as I did." He called out to the rest of his peers."I froze them when they were unbalanced."

"As expected of the great, Todoroki!" Kachidoki praised from above. He was running up the head of the robots as they were falling down and jumped once they were getting too low to the ground. He was now a few feet behind Todoroki, who created a wall of ice behind him as a countermeasure.

"Like that would work on me!" Kachidoki began spamming his neon attacks to destroy the ice that was forming around him as they ran.

"OH?! KACHIDOKI IS FACING OFF AGAINST TODOROKI! THAT NEON KID IS SURE EAGER TO FIGHT THE COLD-LEVEL-HEADED TODOROKI! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR STUDENTS ALREADY GOING AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS, MUMMY MAN?"

"Kachidoki has been eager to fight head-on against the likes of Todoroki." Aizawa narrowed his eyes."But he's overconfident. If he doesn't watch it, he will end up regretting his decisions."

Meanwhile, back in the course, Kachidoki was about to catch up to Todoroki until he looked over his shoulder."Are you sure it's wise for you to be using so much of your neon? I know that you tend to run out if you exceed your usage. You'll end up running out of energy soon enough at this rate."

"Before that happens, I'll make sure you die from hypothermia." He responded with a grin."I see your damn breathing!" He bit his lower lip. He hated that Todoroki was right. And without his special belt, he didn't know how much Neon he had at the moment. He recounted the times he had used his Quirk and sighed in relief after noting that he had only used small blasts that took low energy levels. However, he knew that he had no chance of running the entire course with his Neon mantle, so he turned it off. However, this caused the gap between him and Todoroki to get wider slowly but steady.

"No way...! He can't be faster than me!" Kachidoki tried his hardest but was running low on steam. It seemed that Todoroki had a considerable amount of stamina and endurance, at least higher than him. Just then, a cloud of dust engulfed both students momentarily."So they did fall over! Sheez, and here I thought I was flashy."

In the back of the line, the students were just figuring out their ways to bypass the Inferno Robots. With Tetsutetsu, Bakugo, and Kirishima taking the initiative, Rin suggested to temporarily team up to at least have a chance. Darby used his Black Spheres to try and punch the smaller robots, but his regular attacks weren't very effective.

"Dude, are they harder than the ones back at home? Alright, how about this!" He ran up to one, placing his hand against its body and made a Black Sphere passed through his palm and shaping into an umbrella-like object, completely destroying a considerable part of the robot."At least that trick still works." His victory was short-lived after an even bigger robot arrived.

"Nishikawi-san! Raise your hand!" A voice called out to him. Darby posed no questions and did as he was told. In mere moments, he was now flying up in the air, passing above the remaining robots.

"What the hell is going on?!" He glanced up to meet his savior."Iwari?!"

"Sup!" Said the pinkette with a toothy grin."I finished my most recent project! The Steel Man!" He had an iron chest plate with what it looked like to be an energy reactor in the middle. On his back was a turbine and he was also wearing metallic gloves."Well, not really finish, but you get the point!"

"But why are you helping me?"

"You are in the hero course, I am not! The point is that I am here just to show off my equipment and advertise myself to the sponsors! So this little stunt we're pulling is attracting a lot of eyes, considering how high we are!"

"HEY! Iwari, what do you think you're doing, showing off more than me?! A loud thud was heard and they began struggling to keep up in the air.

"We're hit! We're hit!" Iwari said as he glanced over to his jetpack."Hatsume! Why did you have to hit it right in the middle! Now I have to fix it!"

"Hatsume?" Darby wondered but his questions were soon answered. A girl with pink hair wearing goggles was using the cable she had connected to pull herself over to them along with her shoes propelling her in the air. On her hack though, was someone Darby hadn't expected."Monoma?!"

"You honestly didn't think you had a chance of winning this that easily, did you?" They reached the pair, Monoma making contact with Iwari and Hatsume using her boots to put them face to face.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?! USING THE SUPPORT STUDENTS, MONOMA AND NISHIKAWI ARE NOW FACE TO FACE!"

"So, it's starting." Kendo grimaced as she saw the two students up in the air.

"Let's get this over with!" Darby swung over to Monoma in the air and held bakc a fist. Once he aimed for Monoma's face, he easily evaded it and the momentum caused Darby to miss them completely and was now falling.

"What was that?!" Darby was trying to register what just happened.

"That's my Quirk!" Iwari cried out.

_**Name: Goro Iwari**_

_**Birthday: December 22**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Height: 5'7 ft**_

_**Blood Type: AB+**_

_**Quirk Type: Transformation**_

_**Quirk Name: Origami Art**_

"I noticed you using your Quirk on the ground earlier." Monoma began explaining as Hatsume began descending back to the ground using the cable."So, you can turn any part of your body into literal paper. Pretty useful to dodge hits like the one Nishikawi tried to land on me. But overall, an alright Quirk."

"Nishikawi-san! Grab onto me! We're having to collide!" Darby did as he was told, and both of them yelled in desperation as they got closer and closer to the ground. Darby passed all his Black Spheres through his hand, combining them and shifting them into a kind of slope that helped them avoid major damage. Both of them landed on the floor, rolling around until they crashed against each other.

"AN IMPRESSIVE FEAT SHOWN TO US BY NISHIKAWI! THIS DAMN KID IS INSANE BUT WITH LACK OF FEAR! IF ONLY HE WERE LIKE THIS DURING MY CLASS!"

"Oh, shut up." Darby groaned as he sat up, retrieving his black spheres back."Iwari-san...you alive?"

"Barely..." Iwari grumbled before gasping. He took out some tools from his utility belt and began working on his damaged jetpack."Aw, man! It's busted!"

"Can't you fix it?"

"I can, but it'll take some time. Not to mention I don't really have the equipment on me to make it functional 100 % again." He said as his shoulders slumped."Don't wait around for me, though. You have a race to win, yeah?"

"But what about you?" Darby asked, refusing to leave him behind."Forget about the jetpack. Let's go!"

"The jetpack is the only thing I was planning on showcasing. That and my laser gloves." He said as he fired a laser up in the sky from his palms."But now that I did it, I'm satisfied. I'm sure some sponsors saw my performance and will consider going on my favor. You, on the other hand, have to make it to the end to get scouted by Pro Heroes. Now go, you're wasting time! And good luck!"

"Shit!" He clenched his fists tightly, running without looking back."Thank you for your help, Iwari-san! I'll win in your honor!"

"Sheez, I'm not dead, you know?" The emerald eye pinkette mutter to himself."Damn it, Hatsume. Did you really have to team up with that boy and destroy my precious project?"

Further ahead, The majority of the students had reached a new obstacle and a new challenge to take on.

"If you thought that the first obstacle was a walk in the park, you're in for a rude awakening! If you fall, you're out! Literally! The Fall!"

And a fall it was. Some platforms here and there but well spaced out. Where there were no platforms, were ropes, and were there no ropes, was nothing but the void.

"Now this is a problem." Darby bit his lower lip."It's going to take me a literal while to use the rope to get to the other side. And even if I use my Black Spheres to simply rude on them like in the last obstacle, I'll be risking myself in loosing balance and falling to the void."

"Damn it, that half-and-half bastard is taking the lead again!" Bakugo screamed as he watched Todoroki slid on the now frozen rope he was on.

"Hey, Bakugo!" Darby called out to his loud-mouth peer.

"What the hell do you want?!" Bakugo asked impatiently.

Darby swallowed the lump in his throat and prepared to risk it all."You sure are slow as hell!" He carefully walked forward, putting himself in front of Bakugo and activated his Black Spheres."I mean, really. You're trying so hard to beat Torodoki and Kachidoki but we all know how lame you are! I think even Modirya is doing a better job!"

"YOU...BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugo prepared his palm and with rage dashed forward Darby

"Got you!" Darby stepped forward, leaving a Black Sphere to receive the attack instead of himself, sending it flying high in the sky."Bye-bye!" Darby was pulled by the force of the Black Sphere and was now flying in the air.

"That asshole used me!" Bakugo was now fuming in anger."I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Up ahead, Kachidoki was running on the rope with the neon mantle. Darby was now beginning to doubt Kachidoki's Quirk and thought it was gravity-related."What?! Nishikawi is flying?!"

"Now, how do I land?!" Darby tried to think of a plan but was growing anxious. Just then, a wall of ice was created and used to stop him from hitting the ground. Darby slid on his stomach on the ice, crashing against the stairs."Thanks..."

"No problem," Todoroki said quickly as he ran by. Bakugo yelled some profanity as he followed along and Kachidoki simply hissed.

"I can't relax now..." Darby forced his now batter body to stand up and began running."Falling twice from high altitude consecutively can't be good for me." Even though he could still run, his body was hurting him, especially his chest. He was about to pass out but he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself lose this opportunity. He didn't dare look to see if Monoma was right behind him. He also didn't look back to see if Yui was keeping up. So many thoughts were going on in his head, that he didn't notice the moment he tripped down and fell face-first on the floor.

"And now, we've quickly arrived at the final barrier! Welcome to the minefield!" Present Mic Announced."But don't worry, it's set up so you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully! So you must exploit your eyes and legs! By the way, these land mines don't have much power in them but they're loud enough to make anyone wet their pants!"

"We'll see about that" Kachidoki spat on the floor once he arrived at the new barrier. He smirked once he saw Bakugo and Todoroki up ahead, duking it out."You guys keep distracting each other while I take the easy way." He began running, firing multiple neon blasts in front of him, triggering the mines well before he even got close to them. He kept blasting and blasting, but there were times where he would miss a mine and break his concentration.

Izuku Midoriya was going at a decent pace. Even though he was carrying a chunk of metal, he had managed to keep up most of the time. However, now he was almost at last and was running out of choices. He noticed Darby laying on the floor and quickly rush to his aid.

"Nishikawi-san! Are you okay?!" Asked the new One-for-All user, helping his classmate up.

"Yeah..." He grumbled, coughing a bit."I just fell a bit too much constantly. Anyways, what's up with you? Why are you carrying that?"

"I have an idea to get across the minefield! I'm going to gather as many mines as I can and use them all to cause an explosion big enough to send me flying over!"

Darby's eyes widened at his idea. It seemed risky, but it gave him an idea of his own."I'll help you out! I have something in mind!" Both of them shared a quick nod a got to work. Darby carefully manipulated his Black Spheres so they could dig up the mines and pile them up where Izuku had requested

"You crazy son of a bitch." Darby shook his head."Only you would come up with something like this and make it actually believable. See you on the other side."

"Yeah! Thank you, Nishikawi-san!" Midoriya said, tightening the cable on his arm.

"Here goes nothing." Darby went jogged far from Izuku and passed two spheres in each arm, creating a bigger black sphere umbrella than he usually did in each hand. He jumped as high as he could and turned his body so his umbrella could be facing the floor. Once he made contact with it, the explosion sent him spinning up in the air."It worked! My Black Spheres can withstand the explosion!" He felt to the floor again, creating another explosion and sending him up in the sky once more. Just then a humungous explosion went off behind him. Midoriya passed him like a missile, just as planned.

Kachidoki was again in another cloud of dust, coughing loudly."Nishikawi! And Midoriya?! They're getting ahead! I've had enough of this!" Kachidoki stepped back, only to be engulfed in another explosion. However, a loud crashing noise echoed as he propelled himself in the air by firing neon from his hands like a rocket.'I didn't want to use this and copy my dad, but...!' Now that he was in the air, he turned around and gave his back to the finishing line, positioning his hands in front of him."FULL POWER: X CANON!" His hands created two dark purple balls of neon that began forming electricity. With a battle cry, he fired his attack that combined to form a giant stream of neon that sent him flying backward.

"CLASS A'S MIDORIYA IS NOW IN FIRST PLACE! FOLLOWED BY BAKUGO AND TODOROKI! BUT WHAT IS THIS?! WE HAVE TWO MORE COMPETITORS COMING IN! AND THEY'RE COMING COMPLETELY BLIND WITHOUT LOOKING WHAT'S IN FRONT OF THEM! KIDS, YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH!"

In effect, Kachidoki crashed against Darby in the air, causing the latter to cry out in pain."Fire that thing! Keep going!" He hissed out as he held back the need to scream in agony as Kachidoki's head dug deeper into his back.

Kachidoki wasted no time and fired his attack once more, sending both students flying in the air towards the finish line.

"Midoriya swiftly cleared the minefield in an instant and blocked those two behind! And behind them are Kachidoki and Nishikawi flying in the air! These kids are insane?! What the hell are you teaching your class, Eraser Head?!"

"I didn't do anything. These kids fired each other on their own."

Kachidoki began changing the trajectory of his technique slightly higher, changing their destination underneath the tunnel that leads back to the stadium. However, due to his inability to see ahead, they ended up crashing to the ground instead of flying in the middle. As they rolled around, they began losing speed and Bakugo and Todoroki passed them.

"Can you get up and around after we're done biting the dust?!" Kachidoki asked his friend, receiving a pained noise, indicating that he couldn't. He clicked his tongue and kicked the floor to get himself up in the air, bending his body and managing to stand up. He fired a potent neon ball that connected against Nishikawi, sending him flying towards the finishing line. Bitting his lower lip after he heard footsteps rapidly approaching, he engulfed himself in the neon mantle and rushed over to the finishing line, not caring how much neon he was wasting. Both of them reached the finished line and rolled around some more before finally stopping.

"You...alive over there?" Kachidoki groaned loudly, doing his best to sit up.

Darby muffled something and simply rose a thumb up. He flipped his body, now laying on his back."Fuck...too many falls for one day...and the day isn't even over yet. Nice...team...work...we can do anything by working with each other-"

"Just shut the fuck up, Nishikawi." Kachidoki grimaced, looking at the three students ahead of him."But still...not the result I was looking for."

"That was a very impressive strategy you two pulled off." Ibara Shiozaki had just arrived at the finish line, panting."But you nearly hit me on your way to the ground."

"Sorry for that, miss." Kachidoki apologized, offering a small bow."You see, my friend here was having a hard time so I offered some help. Though it didn't end up that well, as you can see."

"Nonsense. You two landed in fourth and fifth respectively." She walked up to Nishikawi and helped him sit up gently."How are you doing, Nishikawi-san?"

"Shiozaki-san...thanks...How is Yui? Did she make it?"

Shiozaki nodded with a small smile."Indeed. Last time I saw her was just a bit ago. If she hurries up, she'll make it in either the top 20 or top 30. I am surprised you are so concerned of her, however, due to the recent events."

"I know...but I can't let things end that way-graagh! Fuck, Kachidoki! Don't grab me." He screamed once he felt Kachidoki grab him to help him up."But I did promise to do my best...because I want to prove to you guys there's more to our class than simply us surviving a villain attack."

"I know. You see, I'm one of the few people who have not succumbed to Monoma's words of war." She began greeting a few classmates that were arriving. Some of them gave her an odd stare for being next to their enemies, while others looked impassive."Class 1-B, or at least some of us, have become afraid of being forgotten and tossed aside for being inferior to your class. That's when Monoma took the reigns. Even though Kendo is our class president, her words were ignored because, and I quote, "she lacked the right attitude for the job"."

"Sounds like this Monoma is a real piece of work." Kachidoko trailed off, watching the final batch of students arriving."Guess is that blonde giving Nishikawi a death stare."

"Yui..." Nishikawi made a move to go to her but was held back by Kachidoki.

"Not now." He looked over to where Yui was and noticed Itsuka was with her. Both of them shared a quick nod. Itsuka took Yui away before she could glance over to Nishikawi's direction."It's too early for you to make a move. Let's go, the next round is about to start."

"It is just as he says." Monoma passed by them, not even bothering looking at them."You might have been impressive in the past event, but trust me when I say that you won't make it past this one."

"Yeah, what makes you say that?" Kachidoki taunted, adopting a smirk of his own.

Before he could answer, Midnight began congratulating the remaining students as they gathered around her direction.

"Now! Let's go on to the second event! I already know what's coming ahead, but you must be anxious to know what grueling task awaits for you now!" Once more, the screen began flashing the numerous other events they had to offer. Darby found this a bit unnecessary since Midnight already knew what was on the menu, why bother doing this?

"Calvary Battle! Participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish! Basically, the same as regular cavalry battle, but there's one thing that makes it all the more exciting. Based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value. Starting from the last place, the amount goes up to by 5 points!"

'So I'll have 195 points?' Darby noted this information.

"The first place has a little bit more value than the others...let's say, ten million points."

Everyone lost their shit after that statement. Midoriya seemed like he was ready to vanish from existence after all eyes were beginning to set on him slowly

"It's survival of the fittest! With a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

'Now it's where the real fun begins.' Monoma glanced over to Darby.'I wonder...would you stop me from going after your friend? Or will you go and betray his trust yourself? Class 1-A surely has a lot to fight for in this match. And as they fight amongst themselves, we of class 1-B will wait for our chance to take the glory right from under them. Just you watch.'

* * *

_**And finally, chapter is done. Midterms are a pain in the ass and not to mention writer's block has been hitting me pretty hard ever since I finished writing another chapter for my yugioh story. Many could be asking, "what's going on with Kachidoki?". Arrogance is a pretty big obstacle to overcome and if one does not deal with it soon, it will drag him to the bottom. Iwari's artillery was a prototype of something else I'm planning for future chapters ahead, but of course, Monoma tricked his way over to Mei and took them down before they could easily win the competition. Also, I included the little confrontation between Monoma and Nishikawi to get a taste of what's to come over these two and their fight for beliefs. Stick around to find out what will happen for the calvary battle!**_

_Darby's stats._

Power: 2/6 - with Black Spheres 3/5 _**D**_

Speed: 2/5 _**D**_

Technique: 4/6 _**B**_

Intelligence: 3/6 _**C**_

Risky Ideas: 6/6_** S**_

_Satoshi's stats_

Power: 4/6 _**B**_

Speed: 5/6 _**A+**_

Technique: 5/6_** A+**_

Intelligence: 5/6 _**A+**_

Ego: 6/6 _**A** _\- Temper Tantrum: 6/6 _**A**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_  
_**Cavalry Battle**_

"Wait, did I hear that right?" Darby blinked a couple of times, hitting his ear gently."Did you just say you want ME in your team?"

"Did I stutter, Yankee? I said I want you on my team!" Bakugo got closer to Darby's face."Did you hear me now?!"

"Y-yes! Jeez, I was just wondering why?"

"That's exactly what I want to know too." Said Kachidoki as he walked up to the pair."I understand Kirishima, but why would you want us on your team. Especially me. I did say I was going to win this whole thing, didn't I?"

"Like I'm worried about that." Bakugo snorted before facing Darby."I've noticed that you are hell-bent in beating those extras in class 1-B. Believe it or not, I respect that. So I decided to get you on my team so we can kill those assholes. Two birds with one stone."

"I don't know about the killing part, but sure, I'm down."

"And what about me? Why am I here?"

"Stop asking questions, Neon Freak! Anyways, let's do this shit! You better not disappoint!"

"Aye, aye, captain." Kirishima replied cheerfully."So, how are we going to be positioned?"

"I think Kirishima should go in the front." Darby observed."His hardening would come really handy because he'd make an unbreakable barrier for you, Bakugo."

"Ah, that's just what I was thinking!" Kirishima seemed pleased with Darby's opinion.

"Whether I'm on the left or right, it doesn't really matter." Kachidoki said, creating a ball of neon in his hand."Nishikawi and I would make a fantastic offense and defense from the sides. Say, Nishikawi, are you a lefty or a righty?"

"Righty."

"So there you have it, Bakugo. I'll be the left horse. We're definitely getting those points from Midoriya. Deku, am I right?"

"Your attempt at sweet-talking me is stupid, but you do have a point." Bakugo's face changed to what it looked like...excitement? Anger? It was hard to tell at times."Let's blow them up to pieces!"

All teams assembled in their respective positions and waited for the timer to start. Naturally, many would try to get for Midoriya and his ten million points. While Darby thought that it was a bit impractically, he knew that there was no convincing Bakugo.

"You nervous?" Kachidoki asked over to his partner on the right.

"A little. This is where we'll actually face each other." Darby admitted with a frown.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakugo demanded, earning a roll of eyes from Kachidoki.

"None of your business. Now look ahead and watch out we don't get our points taken. And Nishikawi? Just do your best, alright? Worst comes to pass, I'll have to do the deed, not you. You promised to give it your all, right? That means you'd have to face her. It was just a matter of time."

"START!"

"Just keep those words in mind! Let's roll!" Kachidoki roared as they began running over to Midoriya's team which consisted of himself, Mei, Uraraka, and Tokoyami.

"Shitty hair, slow down!" Bakugo ordered once he saw the ground around Midoriya's team becoming something like quick-sand."It must be that guy's Quirk! The one from the extras in class 1-B!"

"Behind us!" Kachidoki quickly fired a neon blast towards a floating hand.

"You asshole!" Setsuna Tokage yelled. Team Kendo was getting dangerously close to them."Now I have to regenerate that back!"

The ground underneath them began shaking before they were elevated high into the air."What is this?!"

"Good job, Komori!" Kendo praised to the mushroom-head girl.

"T-t-thank you...!" She lowered her head, clearly flustered by the praise.

"Dude, we're on top of a mushroom!" Kirishima cried out once he saw under their feet."Wait, look up there!" Their team glanced over to Team Modoriya flying up in the sky.

"I'm going for Shitty Deku! Catch me when I come flying down!" Bakugo used his explosive hands to fly up to their direction.

"Let's get down from here in the meantime!" Kachidoki said. They jumped down from the mushroom and used Kachidoki's neon to shot a stream of neon energy to ease down their fall.

"Hey, you doing alright, man?" Kirishima asked the brown-haired teenager."You don't look so good."

"I'm running out of Neon, most likely." He said, taking a deep breath."I used a lot in the obstacle race, so I'm probably almost out."

"You dropped your gua-Huh? Where's your flag?!" Kendo's giant fist connected against Darby's black sphere, causing no harm.

"Uh..." Kachidoki glanced over to the sky, seeing Bakugo coming down to them."He's coming down, sweat heart. Don't worry about him."

"S-s-s-s-sweat heart?" Kendo flushed in embarrassment, covering her face with her hands."Y-you i-i-idiot! Don't say such embarrassing things here in the open!"

"But we all know you two like each other." Reiko Yanagi pointed out. Team Bakugo created a human net with their arms to catch Bakugo while the girls were distracted. Kirishima scowled when he noticed Bakugo had failed in getting the flag from headband from Midoriya.

"Damn that bird-face cut me off before I could even reach Deku!" Bakugo gritted his teeth."The hell are you idiots doing?! Why haven't you taken these extras' flags yet!"

"We're trying!" Darby snapped, pushing Itsuka's fist back."Man, she's strong as hell!"

"Well, yeah. She's the toughest girl I know." Kachidoki quipped.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, boys!" Tokage winked with a toothy grin.

"Too slow." A new voice said from behind them. Bakugo gasped, feeling his headband being ripped from his forehead.

"You!" Kendo grimaced at the new foe."Monoma!"

"Class A is too simple-minded, Kendo." Monoma casually said as he completely removed the headband off Katsuki."But you and Kodai are emotionally struggling."

"What did you say, you bastard?!" Bakugo was fuming now."Give that back! I'll kill you!"

"We prepared this as a class, you see. Keeping in mind what Midnight said, it wouldn't make sense if they cut a ton of people for the qualifier, right? Assuming they'd keep about forty people for the next stage, all we had to do was stay within that range. As we stayed in the back, we observed the Quirks and personalities of those who would become our rivals. But Nishikawi here must have told you about us. After all, he did spy on us."

"Huh? What is he talking about, Nishikawi?" Kirishima asked, oblivious to the whole situation.

"He didn't tell you? He became friends with us just to give himself information about us. A smart decision, but also low." Monoma rambled on."Because so many of us had opened up to him, and for what? Just for him to betray that trust and increase his chances of winning?"

"That's wrong!" Darby shouted, feeling his anger beginning to rise."I did not such thing! I genuinely care about you guys! I didn't even know about the Sports Festival two weeks ago! I couldn't have done what you're saying! Not to mention...I never thought of using my friends just to secure a place in this tournament..."

"Yankee, shut the hell up." Bakugo chimed in."Stop apologizing to the enemy. I don't care whether you guys were friends or whatnot, but right now we're enemies. So if you want to prove this asshole wrong, then put some damn effort, you hear?!"

"Ah, I almost forgot about you. You are quite famous, aren't you? As the victim of the sludge incident!" Monoma mocked, signing his death sentence."Tell me about how it feels to be attacked by a villain once a year."

"Kirishima..." Bakugo started as a murderous aura surrounded him, Kachidoki and Nishikawi."...change of plan... Before we get Deku, let's kill these guys!"

"Yes!" Both Kachidoki and Nishikawi yelled in unison, fixed their eyes on Monoma's team like predators on prey.

"You just HAD to piss them off, huh?" Hoshi gulped down in fear from the left side of Monoma.

"They're coming!" Kachidoki reminded them, prompting the whole team to turn around.

"Oh, please no..." Darby muttered in disbelief. Team Kodai was closing in on them and fast."Yui! Don't come over here!"

"And so here comes the rest, huh? We'll start with you first!" Bakugo created small explosions in his hand, waiting to strike. Darby was forced to move along, following Kirishima leading them over to Team Kodai."NOW!"

"Bakugo, stop!"

"Everyone, move!" Kachidoki cried out as he and Kirishima began moving the group in circles while the neon user began firing neon blasts around each team that was surrounding them.

"Go on then! Scram! Stay the hell away from us!" Takashi roared, firing another neon blast near Setsuna's foot.

"Watch it! If it's attached to me, it's going to hurt!" She turned to Monoma."So, what's your brilliant idea now? Do we just keep them boxed in like this?"

"Nah, it's not very efficient." Monoma trailed off, glancing over to team Midoriya."You guys go and try to take down that group over there. They have the highest points after all. After they're down, the rest of them should be easy enough. Kodai, Bondo, Fukidashi, you guys know what to do, right? Make it seem natural."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Monoma." Kendo muttered, gesturing her team to leave the area. Kodai spared Darby a glance, who just nodded in return. There were so many things she wanted to say to him but couldn't. She patted Bondo and the giant student changed course.

"You're overconfident sending your friends elsewhere, asshole." Bakugo snarled."But that just makes this all the more easy!" Once again, Bakugo propelled himself with his explosions over to their team.

"Hoshi." Monoma called out with a smirk. Matsuda Hoshi rose his hand, creating a green barrier of energy before creating 3 more in front of it. Bakugo broke his way into the first 3 but was stopped by the last one.

"What the hell?! Why won't it break?!"

"That'd be my Quirk, Dead Barrier," Hoshi said with confident

_**Matsuda Hoshi**_

_**Birthday: January 16th**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Height: 5'7 ft**_

_**Blood Type: B-negative**_

_**Quirk Type: Emitter**_

_**Quirk Name: Dead Barrier**_

"And for the final touch, Yasukage!" Monoma commanded once more. Yasukage sighed before touching the ground. His arm began changing drastically and became stone-like. With a powerful punch to the gut, Bakugo was sent flying back to his team.

"We did...warn you...after all..." Yasukage drawled as his hand reverted back to normal.

_**Nagito Yasukage**_

_**Birthday: November 4th**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Height: 5'5 ft**_

_**Blood Type: A+**_

_**Quirk Type: Transformation**_

_**Quirk Name: Midas Touch**_

Kuroiro, who had remained silent up to now, spoke for the first time."The name of your Quirk is poorly made. No offense to you, my friend."

"I should...consider changing...the name of my Quirk...it's too unfitting..."

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you for the last few weeks!" Hoshi cried out as his voice died down once more after Monoma resumed his monologue.

"Is this all the mighty class 1-A has to offer? Dumb attacks like that aren't going to get passed us. We have two incredible shields on our side."

"Tch!" Kachidoki clicked his tongue."Yeah, right!" He took aim and fired a few neon blasts that were immediately blocked by two green barriers."How about this! This is going to break right through!"

'But it's weird...' Darby pondered in his mind.'The shape and exact position of those barriers are always alternating depending on where we're attacking. Huh...?'

Team Monoma took a few steps forward, unimpressed at the power Kachidoki had accumulated in his hand."Eager to lose, huh?! Well, don't let me stop you!"

"You fucking idiot, don't!" Bakugo's screams were drowned by Kachidoki's as he yelled in pure agony. The attack was fired indeed. But a barrier around his hand was created in the shape of a sphere. Even though it broken to pieces, it left great damage to his hand. Blood was dripping down his hand, and his palm was now red and the back of it was burnt a little bit around the knuckles.

"I can create barriers! But they aren't exclusive to me, you see! As long as you're in within range, I can create barriers around any part of your body!"

"You're kidding me!" Kirishima said in disbelief."Dude...we just lost our long-range fighter! And those barriers can just spawn in wherever he feels like it?! Come on, that's stupidly broken!"

"No, it isn't," Darby responded, almost too calmly.

"So, you figured it out, Yankee?" Bakugo asked with a savage grin."All we have to do is create an opening. Those spheres of yours are going to come in handy. Although we still don't know what that black one can do. Alright, let's get moving!"

The team began moving again, although a bit slower due to Kachidoki still recuperating from the pain in his arm.

"Best that you don't use your Quirk in this one, Kuroiro." Monoma looked over to his white-haired teammate."If you do, I'll lose balance and fall, leaving me a bit too exposed for comfort."

"I doubt my ability will be needed for this."

"Here they come!" Hoshi hollered."Now! Barriers!" A barrier was created in front of them, followed by the other 5 that stood in their way.

"Kirishima!"

"I got it!" Kirishima used his hardening and literally ran his way through the barriers."Now, Nishikawi!" Darby manifested a Black Sphere behind his hand and touched the barrier in front of them, passing the sphere through his palm and creating an umbrella-like object that destroyed the barrier into pieces.

"No way! They made it this close!" Hoshi said in horror. Yasukage touched the ground and absorbed the properties of it, making his arms turned into rocks.

"That's not going to stop me!" Kirishima and Yasukage threw a punch, clashing with each other."I've had enough of people having similar Quirks to mind! You're going down!" With a loud battle cry, he won the arm struggled and got the group close enough to Monoma.

"Now, Bakugo!" Darby said with desperation."Get the damn headbands!"

"DIE!" Bakugo screamed as he readied his palm to make contact and explode in Monoma's face. However, Monoma proved to be a worthy foe and easily moved Bakugo's arm out of the way like it was nothing. Before the team would realize what just happened, Bakugo was met with a hand to the face before an explosion was released from it.

"Not a bad Quirk at all!" Monoma said in amusement, checking out his hand."I can see why you have that attitude of yours. Anyone can go mad with power over something like this."

"He has...your Quirk...?" Kachidoki said slowly, almost hoping that this wasn't true.

"You really didn't tell them about my Quirk?" Monoma rose his brows in confusion."Or maybe you're all this good at pretending?"

"The fuck is he talking about?!" Bakugo looked down at the foreign student.

"He can Copy Quirks. I just didn't' know until what point he was able to." He confessed, feeling guilty he hadn't shared such information.

"Come on, don't let up now." Monoma motioned them to come at him."In fact, Hoshi won't even need to put up a barrier. I'm all that's needed to take you guys out."

"You cocky little shit!" Bakugo snarled."You losers, move! Now!" Same as before, Team Bakugo rushed over to action, this time not being met by barriers or any incoming attacks. Monoma was either underestimating them or actually had a plan of his own. Bakugo swung his arm, creating an explosion and leaving them covered in a cloud of dust.

"Really, such nice Quirks." Monoma began as the dust dissipated, revealing a hardened Monoma holding Bakugo's arm."Mine's better, though."

"He copied Kirishima's Quirk?!" Asked Kachidoki, flabbergasted at the ability being displayed in front of his eyes.

"Just how many Quirks can he copy? And how does he even trigger them in the first place?!" Darby bit his lower lip. Even though he had the most knowledge about Monoma, he was still as a blind as a bat against him.

"Of course. Naturally, I'd be careful to show you exactly how my Quirk works." Monoma wagged a cocky finger around."I'm happy to see that my strategy work."

"We're going again!" Bakugo commanded. As they took a step forward, Team Kodai intercepted their steps. Bondo threw some kind of liquid in the middle of the ground.

"You guys are right on schedule." Monoma shot Yui a grin."Anyways, I believe it's time to get going. Don't you gentlemen agree?"

"About...time..." Yasukage huffed in relief.

"Wait, come back her- What the?!" Kirishima's foot was stuck to the ground by the liquid."It's solidifying!"

"Shit! Kirishima, stay still! I'll have to use my good hand to break this thing!" Takashi said sharply as he slowly accommodated himself to be in a good position to keep Bakugo in place and for him to use his good arm.

"Darby." Yui said as her giant classmate slow down his pace."I'm going to give it my all. I expect you to do the same. This shouldn't be able to stop you."

With that, their group proceeded in chasing down Monoma. Darby could swear he read Manga's text saying "Sucks to be you!".

"Man, your girlfriend is really intense," Kachidoki said in between laughs, firing multiple small neon blasts and cracking the solidified liquid.

"We're not dating."

"Yet." Kirishima added with a carefree smile.

"Shut up and more breaking this shit down!" Bakugo bellowed."They're getting away!"

"Kirishima, try to harden your leg!" Darby yelled as he manifested two Black Spheres. The two balls began pounding consecutively against the solid ground, breaking it faster thanks to the neon barrage."I got it!" Kirishima roared as he kicked the air, freeing his leg.

"Nice! Now we can hunt Monoma down and take those headbands!" Kachidoki adjusted himself back to his position, groaning in pain once he began supporting Bakugo with his two hands.

"You're going to be okay?" Darby asked in concern, earning a shrug from his friend.

"Probably. He used that barrier to conceal my hand. So when I fired my blast, my hand got caught up in the explosion. Lucky for me, my move was strong enough to break through it, otherwise, my hand would be looking like Aizawa sensei's elbow after the USJ attack. That aside, they gave us their backs. I have a plan that might just let us win. Bakugo, can you carry someone on your back while flying around with your explosions."

"Huh? I never really tried that, but it shouldn't be a problem for me. Why?"

"Watch." He responded with a sly smile on his face. Up ahead, Monoma was rejoicing at the moment. His team was on the leaderboards and they had a great number of points accumulated.

"It's almost time. We will take class 1-B to glory." He glanced over to Kendo's team, watching them struggle to break free from the ice."It's too bad we couldn't all make it as originally planned, but this is enough."

"You sure know how to handle situations, I'll give you that." Said Hoshi begrudgingly."But damn, did you really have to piss them off that much? What if the plan didn't work and we were just on our way to be smashed like potatoes!"

"You worry too much." Monoma dismissed.

"Hey, asshole! Look alive!"

Before Monoma could make a snarky reply, he realized that Bakugo had cut their distance in no time."Hoshi!"

"On it!" Hoshi created a barrier in front of them, stopping Bakugo in his tracks. He began pounding against the barrier, even going as far as trying to explode it to no avail."Try all you want, you alone can't break through my barrier.

"Yeah, you might be right..." His scowl turned into a savage grin."Or maybe you're already fucked, to begin with!" Bakugo used the barrier as support and began creating explosions in his palms to propel himself in the air. As soon as he moved, a purple sphere crashed against the barrier, leaving a hole in its way and almost hitting Monoma in the head.

"What was that?!"

"The distraction!" Darby screamed as he was pulled in towards the direction of the Black Sphere. Darby used his legs to break around the area where the attack had broken through and passed through it, grabbing two headbands from Monoma's neck and flying past him. Darby grabbed a hole of Bakugo's shirt before he could crash against the floor."FLY FLY FLY FLY FLY!"

"Shut up! I can't go that high if you're fucking chocking me" Bakugo snapped, increasing the power of his explosions to elevate them higher in the air.

"That was a nice plan, Kachidoki." Kirishima complimented his remaining teammate.

Kachidoki simply nodded."Nishikawi had told me he used Bakugo to pass The Fall Obstacle back in the race. Once one of his Black Spheres goes out of range, he starts being pulled back to it. Bakugo, as much as he would dislike me saying this, was just a distraction. Thanks to him going ape shit against the barrier, we managed to weaken it. Maybe. To be honest, I don't even know. But just in case, I but my remaining Neon in Nishikawi's Black SPhere and shot it like a regular ball. And surprisingly, it did breakthrough."

"So, when that sphere was thrown, it was pulling him too?" Kirishima inquired, earning a nod from a tired-looking Kachidoki."That's awesome! He used that momentum to take their headbands! Oh, here they come!"

"Monoma! I think we should just get the hell out of here!" Hoshi said in a hurry."There's barely any time left and we only have one headband left! We're still in fourth place!"

"Yeah...as long as we defend this one to the death...we will definitely..." Monoma gulped down, hiding his face behind the headband.'Damn you...Nishikawi...to think you would outsmart me like this. But as long as I have this headband, I will definitely take you down!'

"They're...still chasing us..." Yasukage looked over his shoulder."And...fast..."

"Bakugo...this is your final chance!" Kirishima said in between breaths."Either you can grab that flag, or you can't!"

"I don't need you to tell me twice!" Bakugo jumped in the air but low enough for his right foot to be able to be touched by Kachidoki's hand and his left one by Darby's Black Sphere.

"GO! BAKUGO!" Kachidoki fired a powerful blast while Darby threw the Black SPhere as hard as he could. Both Quirks along with his own allowed Bakugo to be sent flying towards Monoma's team at an incredible speed like a bullet.

"Hosh-" Monoma barely had time to react as the last headband he had was taken away from his grasp.

"Let's not waste any time and head over to where Todoroki and Deku are!" Bakugo said as he was caught by his team.

"How long are you on neon, Kachidoki?" Darby asked as he retrieved his Black SPheres.

"Pretty low. I've been using high percentage attacks during this whole thing." Takashi grimaced."Not to mention that they didn't allow us to take a breather after the obstacle course race so I couldn't recharge. But still..." He eyed over to a particular place in the audience."It wasn't a bad show. Our way."

"We're fucked..." Monoma muttered under his breath.

"How did this happen? Why did you not activate your Quirk?" Kuroiro asked with an impassive expression.

Hoshi was now looking pale and panting heavily."You fucking kidding me...I can't spam them the whole day, dickhead! I'm at my limit here!"

"It would explain...why your barriers were...pathetic lately..." Yasukage bluntly stated.

"Shut up!"

A few seconds remaining, and the top teams were now gathered up around where Todoroki's ice was.

"Shit..." Darby said, scowling."They're already fighting it out."

"We won't make it in time." Kirisihima said, closing his eyes."Damn...! Isn't there anything we can do?"

"You're gonna have to go alone, Bakugo!" Kachidoki patted Bakugo's back urgently."Hurry the hell up and get the headband!"

Bakugo said nothing. Instead, he propelled himself in the air with his explosions. What followed next was the very definition of anticlimactic. Before anyone could even make contact with each other, Present Mic announced the ending of the Cavalry Battle. Kirishima, Darby, and Kachidoki walked over to Bakugo, who was now hitting the floor like a spoiled brat.

"Well...finally we can...rest a bit." Darby fell on his back, exhaling rather loudly.

"Not first place, but we didn't come off to bad." Kachidoki crossed his arms."Although we can't say the same for our team leader over there."

"It's Bakugo. What were you expecting?" Kirishima said as he slapped his back playfully."But we managed to come to the top from our previous losing end."

"Congratulations, bud." Kachidoki walked over to where Darby was and squatted down."You successfully beat Monoma."

"Yeah...but...was that enough?" Darby rolled over on his belly, watching Monoma and his team from afar. Monoma looked back at him and spat on the floor. No cocky smile or arrogant smirk. He was defeated but something felt off. His thoughts were interrupted when someone sat down beside him.

"Yui...!" Darby's eyes glitter before stopping, looking away."I'm sorry...I know you wanted to win too. Gosh, I'm such an idiot." He hid his eyes behind his hands."I don't know why I even thought that this was a good idea. What would beating your class achieve for us? It would just make us look like jerks even more. Maybe...maybe there's nothing I can do to ease the hate between our classes..."

"Don't say that." Yui flicked him in the forehead nonchalantly."Listen...I'm sorry. For being too selfish." Before he could protest, she put a hand against his mouth."Let me say it. It felt wrong. And while I was thinking of the bigger picture, I was jeopardizing our friendship. Even though I...rejected you like that you still fought hard and gave it your all to not lose to Monoma. And after this?" She glanced over to Monoma who was currently banging his head against a wall."I think we can call this a victory."

"Yeah...I think so too." They both smiled at each other, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Man, I could really go for a drink right about now." Kachidoki muttered to himself as he walked over to Kendo's team. He used whatever neon he had left to destroy the ice around their feet carefully.

"Oh?" He said once just smoke came out of his hand. He fired again but to no avail."Looks like I'm completely dry."

"I'll say." Setsuna's eye twitched in irritation. She was the last one with a frozen foot."Whatever, it'll grow back."

"You can't be saying that every time you can't get unstuck from a situation." Reigu pointed out. Takashi rose a brow at the girl's posture but chose to not question it.

"Yeah, well I can't help it when jerks like him are blasting my limbs every two seconds!" Setsuna walked over to Takashi and poked him in the chest."Seriously! That attacked you launched at me hurt like hell!"

Takashi took a step back but she was relentless, jumping on her foot to continue poking him.

"Now, now." Kendo got in between them and gently pushed them apart."I'm sure Takashi didn't mean it. Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah, sorry Tokage." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."I did it on pure instinct when I felt something sneaking up to us. Do you need me to carry you to Recovery Girl's office?"

"With that hand?" Setsuna said, placing a hand on her hip."Doesn't it hurt?"

"OH MY GOSH!" Itsuka yelped, carefully grabbing Takashi's damaged hand."What happened?!"

"Uh, one of Hoshi's barrier covered my hand while I was throwing a neon blast, so it exploded in my hand."

"I'm taking YOU to Recovery Girl's office!" Itsuka stated as she began dragging him along."No buts!"

"But I was hung-"

"I SAID NO BUTS!"

"Okay, okay!" Takashi gave up, allowing her to drag him forcefully out of the arena."By the way, I guess everything worked out in the end."

"Somehow." She smiled at the sight of Yui and Darby sitting on the floor, talking."Though Monoma is probably not convinced at all by this. His ego is just as great as his charisma, as much as I hate to say it."

"I saw that. His Quirk is no joke either. He got Bakugo on checkmate at one point, but his overconfidence was his own undoing." He sighed. For some reason, that sentence was resonating in his head.

"Are your parents watching?" Itsuka wondered, her cheeks turning pink."I-I-I mean, we're holding hands, after all..."

"Who cares? My dad is over there in the audience. Even if they do see us holding hands, so what?" He said with a cheeky grin."Maybe he would get the wrong idea."

"You mean...like we're dating?"

"Sure." He shrugged, laughing once he saw her turning around in a heartbeat."What? You nervous?"

"Of course, you idiot!" She squeezed his hand, even more, causing him to wince."I have never dated before! I don't know how to respond!"

"Neither have I, honestly. Let's just wait until I win this tournament so we can decide what to do, yeah?"

Itsuka let out a weary sigh."You are just so full of yourself. You are making Monoma sound right."

In the crowd, Noboru observed down at his son with a satisfied grin. He was wearing his hero costume, which consisted of a crimson jumpsuit with black outlines going down the side of his arms and legs. There were tubes of some sort going from his belt, which was similar to the one Takashi had, that connected to his metallic gauntlets and boots. He had the letters 'VR' printed in the middle of his suit and wore a brown leather jacket that reached down to his knees.

"A mighty son you have there, Vermillion."

Vermillion Ray looked over his shoulder to meet the figure of Endeavor standing behind him."Ah, Enji, how are you doing? Why thank you. I rose him well. I can say the same thing from your son as well. It is a pity we didn't get to see his potent fire, inherited from his father."

"Shoto is in his rebellious state, is all. But I caught a glimpse of it." Endeavor said with a cocky smirk."He was finally going to use it against that other brat."

"Izuku Midoriya." Vermillion folded his arms in thought."He hasn't used his Quirk yet. But if your son felt the need to bring out his fire, then this kid is probably the real deal."

"That aside, our sons will most likely face each other in the coming events. I am looking forward to seeing what Takashi is capable of doing."

"Stop giving me that, Endeavor. We both know you're confident in your son winning this. I can't see your face right now, but I can feel your smirk. You trained him pretty good from what I saw."

"I created him with the sole purpose of surpassing All Might, after all." Noburo nodded at that, satisfied he had gotten Endeavor to say his desires."Of course, that means he will surpass you and your son."

"Nonsense. Unlike you, I didn't have a son to make up for my lack of power in competing against All Might. I trained him to be a good representative for our family so I can pass the torch to him, ensuring our family's wellbeing through the future generations. In a way, he is the last hope of our family."

"I know all about that." Endeavor turned around and began walking away."You might think you're better than me, but you couldn't be wrong. You are using your child for a purpose that you want, just like I am. We will see which of them is the strongest. It will be a fine spectacle if I say so myself."

"Tch." He clicked his tongue, processing the conversation he had taken part in."Takashi is my perfect son. Nothing will be able to stop him from winning and proving himself to the Takashi family. That is what my father would wish for..."

* * *

_**Sports Festival Stadium, Cafeteria, Noon**_

"Man, this sandwich is really good." Darby gasped, finding himself unable to take another bite fro the sandwich.

"Darby, where are your manners." Yui scolded him. They were sitting together in lunch by themselves. Although a handful of class 1-B, such as Tetsutetsu or Monoma would give Darby death glares, everyone else seemed to be okay with it."But, they are good."

"Of course they are!" Fujiwara suddenly appeared out of nowhere rushing with a cart full of plates."We followed your advice, Aniki! The audience loved them and as I can see, everyone else does! Ah, I knew you were a keeper. And literally too."

"I don't know what that last part means but it's okay. Really, it's not a big deal." He then pointed at Yui."This is Yui Kodai. She's a friend of mine from class 1-B. She's the one who came up with the cheesecake idea."

"You have my thanks, Kodai-sama." Fujiwara bowed dramatically.

"Kodai...sama?" She quirked a brow, her stoic expression breaking into confusion.

"Well, you are Darby-Aniki's girlfriend, so we should treat you with the utmost respect." He said with evident pride. Yui was turning redder and redder as he continued."I never knew Darby-Aniki had a girlfriend! When he makes it pro, I'll be his manager and make him go big. Hell, I'll help you both be hero couples!"

"I appreciate the thought, Fujiwara. But...we're not dating."

"Oh?" His shoulder immediately slumped."But you guys are sitting so cutely together! It reminds me of when my sister had her first crush. It all starts during the cafeteria, talking to each other, having a nice meal, mind you," He winked." and well, it all goes up from there."

"Are you some kind of love expert now?"

"Not at all, good sir. But an entrepreneur has to be able to handle and read any scenario possible. That aside, is there something I can do for you now? Maybe some cheesecake?"

"I would like extra tomatoes for my sandwich, please," Kodai said, earning a nod from the boy. Fujiwara said goodbye and went back to the kitchen where Lunch Rush was.

"You like tomatoes?" Darby chuckled at that. He wasn't really fond of vegetables. And someone asking for extra veggies was always odd to him.

"I do. I like the sweetness yet sour flavor that they have." She said with a smile."They're my favorite food. And yes, I mean that literally. Ever since I was little, I would ask my dad to cut some tomatoes for me and serve them in slices on a plate for me."

"That sounds nice. Goes to show that you're really healthy. I mean, those muscles are proof of that." Darby said as he poked her arm playfully.

"You are one to talk. I noticed you thinned down a little bit and your arms look a bit bigger too." She said as she did her own poking around."You must have trained really hard these past 2 weeks. Mostly cardio to improve my stamina and a bit of Quirk control."

"Quirk control?"

"Yeah. My dad helped me get better at coordinating my moves in my blindspots." Darby began explaining."For instance, let's pretend that Ojiro behind us is sneaking up on me. If he makes a sound and I hear him, I can manifest a Black Sphere and send it after him. Before, I would have to completely turn around on my feet to get a direct hit. Too much-wasted movement, my dad said. I could be killed as I turn around and that's definitely not good. Still though...I'm not as strong as I was hoping to be."

"Me neither." She sighed, thanking Fujiwara quietly as he delivered her chicken sandwich."I was mostly doing nothing during the obstacle course. I used my QUirk to make the robots smaller, but not much besides that. I had to rely on my endurance to run through. During the cavalry, Bondo was doing most of the work by keeping us at a safe distance. Didn't work out in the end though."

"I hear ya." Darby drank some of his juice, already feeling refreshed after the great workout."To be honest, I don't think we are the problem. We did the very best we could. It's just that we have a huge competition such as people like Kachidoki, Bakugo, Todoroki, etc. If I wasn't in Bakugo's team, I don't think I would have done better. I'm glad at least I faced Monoma on but...it feels weird."

"What does?" She cocked her head.

"It's just...it doesn't feel like a victory at all. It's so anticlimactic. I was expecting Monoma and me to have this one final crazy fight where one of us would prove who stands higher with their beliefs. And honestly, I wanted to be his friend."

"You watch too much anime." Yui shook her head."Not everything has to end up in an epic fight, you know? Even if Monoma still doesn't respect you, it'll be okay. At least we can talk to each other now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Yui trailed off, lowering her gaze."I'm sorry if I acted selfishly."

"You did what was in your best interest, I don't hold it against you. Besides, it would have been more awkward, don't you think?"

She giggled at his comment."You're so considerate. I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore, but I am happy you still do." She noticed people were starting to get up and going out of the cafeteria."I think it's time for us to go. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I should be alright for the rest of the competition. Not that I expect to win anymore. I mean, considering who is left. Maybe Aoyama, but I don't know how potent his Naval Laser is." He chuckled as they walked outside.

"Just do your best, okay?" She looked at him sternly."Don't just throw the towel because you feel like you can't win. Promise?"

"I mean, I honestly don't feel like getting beat up and lose regardless, so-"

"Promise me." Yui grabbed his hand and squeezed tight.

Darby winced in pain as her grip grew stronger and stronger."Uncle! Uncle!"

"That's not what I want to hear," Yui said nonchalantly.

"Okay! I promise!" Darby was on his knees. Yui smiled, satisfied by this and patted his head."Jeez...you're a lot stronger than I thought."

"You needed that. Just because we're back to being friends again doesn't mean you can slack off on this event. It's too important."

Darby shook his head."I guess you're right. And I did tell you that as long as I had your support, I would never lose again. I'll give it my all and lose trying."

Yui fought the urge to roll her eyes at his half-assed proposal."I think that's good enough for now. I'll be cheering for you."

* * *

_**Sports Festival Stadium, Noon.**_

"You know, when they said they had recreational games going on, I wasn't expecting this." Darby couldn't help but stare at his female classmates dressed up as cheerleaders.

"Tell me about it," Kachidoki muttered. He tensed up once he felt Kendo staring daggers at him from afar."I-I mean, yeah sure, whatever." He stuttered, going back to check on his bandaged arm.

"Whose idea was this?" Darby asked to Kaminari, who immediately gave him a shit-eating grin."Oh. So you."

"And me!" Mineta rose up his hand.

"Why am I not surprised." Darby grimaced."What size did you even get them? It looks too tight around them."

"That's the magic of cheerleaders, Nishikawi." Kaminari rested his elbow on Darby's shoulder."You must know all about that. I heard there are pretty cute national cheerleaders in America. Like those girls over there."

"Nishikawi-san! Stop staring so much at us!" Momo yelled at him along with Jiro, who was giving him a disappointing stare.

"Sorry!" Darby quickly adverted his gaze."You guys are real schemers. I bet you'd make good con artists."

"Hey man, that's cold." Kaminari feigned being hurt. Present Mic explained what was coming up for the students next. Apparently, the remaining 16 students would be fighting it out on one-on-one fights. Darby cursed his luck. He had expected something like that but wished it wouldn't become a reality. Midnight explained that they were free to partake in the recreational events or not, but it was preferable they didn't just to rest and save some strength. What came as another surprise was the fact that Ojiro along with another student from 1-B, were withdrawing from the competition. Their sense of righteousness led them to their decisions after making it to the finals without any recollection of the events that had happened.

'Something is up.' Darby gazed over yo Aoyama, who was conveniently in their team but had not said anything. He then glanced at the student from the General Courses, who was simply looking elsewhere.

"They're really something." He heard Kachidoki talk to himself. He had a disinterested look, but his voice had a tint of respect in it. Midnight decided to move up people from the Cavalry Battle to take their spots instead.

"If that's what's going to happe..." Kendo spoke up."...then rather than us, who barely did anything in the cavalry battle, it should be them." She shared a nod with her teammates."Team Tets-"

"Hold on a second." Monoma boomed, his hair covering his eyes while a sinister smirk form on his lips."I agree with what you were about to say, however, I believe I should be the second choice out of the two."

"What?!" Setsuna gritted her teeth, marching up to Monoma."What gives you any right to come here asking for demands like that! Your team lost because you guys were too overconfident! You don't deserve that spot."

"She's right." Kendo narrowed her eyes."We should give this opportunity to them, who deserve it more than us."

"And I'm not saying they don't. But right now, there's basically no one from 1-B who made it to the finals, now that Shoda resigned. I hate to say it, but we were bested yet again by class 1-A. But this is our opportunity to take that back and fix our problems. Choose me as the backup contestant and I will take our class to victory. I will thoroughly defeat class 1-A by myself if I must."

"I'm with him." Tetsutetsu nodded in agreement."Those jerks are taking the lead and we have to stop that. Monoma might be an extremist, but I see sense in his ideas."

"Tetsutetsu!" Kendo exclaimed, hands on her hips.

"Kachidoki is poisoning your mind, Kendo!" He snapped, taking the ginger by surprise."He's playing you! Guys like him don't give a fuck about anything but themselves! You defending him through the whole Sports Festival is the clear evidence that he has corrupted your mind! I'll stop him and show you the truth!"

"To be fair, you have been talking to Kachidoki a lot lately, even though they told Kodai not to talk to Darby." Awase pointed out."It's not really fair, is it?"

"Which means that without a doubt, class 1-A has been a bad influence on you," Monoma concluded, folding his arms.

"I...have to agree..." Yasukage begrudgingly said.

"Me too!" Hoshi joined in. A few hands rose in agreement to support Monoma.

"See, class rep? This is what the people desire. Choose Tetsutetsu and me to go finish class 1-A off. Rest easy and watch how it's done."

Before Setsuna could retord back, Kendo placed a hand on her shoulder."Alright, Monoma. You and Tetsutetsu are going to substitute Ojrio and Shoda. Is that reasonable, Midnight?"

"This sense of class rivalry...I like it! I see no problems with this!" Midnight said, giving a thumbs up. Monoma eyed Darby with a smug on his face. Before, it was only mockery and petty insults, but now, he could feel the murderous intent coming off of him, challenging even Bakugo himself.

"And now, these are the results of the drawing!" The screen displayed the brackets of the fights that would occur.

_**Midoriya vs. Shinso**_

_**Todoroki vs. Aoyama**_

_**Kaminari vs. Nishikawi**_

_**Monoma vs. Kirishima**_

_**Kachidoki vs. Tetsutetsu**_

_**Bakugo vs. Uraraka**_

_**Iida vs. Hatsume**_

_**Tokoyami vs. Yaoyorozu**_

"HELL YEAH!" Tetsutetsu cheered loudly."I get to beat that stuck-up Kachidoki guy!"

"I'm going with the brain dead, it seems." Kachidoki shrugged."Oh well."

Darby swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a cold sweat going down the back of his neck.'If I beat Kaminari and Monoma beats Kirishima, I would have to face him after all. But I doubt Monoma even stands a chance against someone like Kirishima. Unless I put his Quirk into consideration...'

"And so, Plan: Eradication of Class 1-A begins." Monoma said to himself with a cocky grin."I can hardly wait."

* * *

_**Finally, done with this chapter. Sorry it took a bit of time, but college has been keeping me pretty busy, not to mention that I had to be careful considering the details involving this tournament. I modified the last contestants for the final round but I left some the same for obvious reasons. I haven't written down how this will all go down, but I'll think about it as I write another chapter for my YuGiOh story.**_

_** Hope you all have a wonderful day.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I hope everyone is doing alright during these tough times. This whole quarantine has my schedule messed up, and adjusting to online classes is a bigger pain. Not to mention I have to use my laptop because I'm not home as of now. Hope this chapter makes your day a little better and please take care and stay healthy.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Hell Matches**_

"Nervous?" Darby asked, sitting down next to Kachidoki in the bleachers. He looked rather tense, and one could tell due to how much he would touch his hair.

"Me? Please, what do you take me for, Nishikawi? My opponent might be strong, but don't forget it's me who we're talking about here." He said with a confident smirk."Besides, class 1-B is already finished. Had Ojiro and that one kid from 1-B not withdrawn from the competition, this wouldn't even be happening."

"You're overconfident, Kachidoki." Tokoyami chimed in from a few seats apart."Tetsutetsu seems to have a formidable Quirk, according to Kirishima himself, similar to his."

"Not to mention he seems..awfully pissed off at you, dude." Kaminari whispered to him."What did you even do to the guy?"

"Why would I even waste my efforts in doing something to him?" He drawled, hands behind his back.

"Well, he seemed upset that you were getting close to that orange-haired girl." Mina pointed out before grinning."Oho! Could it be that he's jealous and wants to settle this in a duel with you? That's so dreamy! I've never seen two guys fighting over a girl!"

"Really? Kendo-san?" Darby said in shock."I mean, I knew you guys were an item, but damn. You work fast. I suppose you two being childhood friends just make things easier, huh?"

"Put a sucket in it, would you? Midoriya's fight is about to start." He grumbled, lowering his head."Besides, I'm still having _**that **_problem, remember? It's not easy to make that kind of decision."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Darby quirked a brow in confusion.

"Oh, right. You weren't there that day." He waved his hand, going back to focusing on the current fight going on."Don't worry about it."

"Ah, come on. We're friends right?" Darby said with a cheeky smile."Surely you can tell me this problem of yours."

After watching Midoriya falling into Shinso's mind control and noticing his classmates paying attention to it, he sighed and leaned closer to Darby.

"You see, I...sort of have a crush on another girl other than Itsuka. Don't give me that shit-eating grin, by the way." He scowled upon seeing Darby's expression."If I even told Mineta about this, it's a giving I would tell you too."

"So, is she cute? I mean, Kendo-san is pretty cute and if you're having second thoughts about it, then I imagine this girl must be ultra-cute."

"Can you stop messing around?" He shot him an annoyed glare."Yes, she is cute. But that's beside the point. It's just...I don't know. It feels weird. I've known them both since I was a little kid but I met them under different circumstances. Now after all this time, I thought I would never see Itsuka again, but lord and behold, she goes to the same school as me. And we're literally next door to each other."

"I imagine that this oth-" Darby's voice was cut off after everyone began cheering for Midoriya after he miraculously turned the tables on Shinso and manhandled him."I imagine this girl must also come to this school? What class is she in?"

"She's older than us, that's all I can say. But never mind that, I'll figure something out."

"Dude, are you sure you're not trying to get yourself a harem?" Darby laughed before receiving a punch in the arm.

"God, no. I would never dream of that." He shook his head."I could never do something to either of them. If I ever meet my soulmate, I would love them no matter what. And no one else."

"Amen to that, brother. Screw the harems." Darby froze up after he felt Mineta glaring at him dangerously."Cut it out!"

"You never say that again! A harem is anything a man could ever desire!" He ranted on."Feeling multiple boobs in your hands is something only the best of the best can accompl-"

"Pervert." Jiro spat once she hit him with one of her jacks."You are a good guy, Nishikawi. Don't let people like Mineta and Kaminari taint you with their pervertedness."

"What did I do?!" Kaminari seemed offended by was ignored.

Now, it was Aoyama's turn to battle Todoroki, and everyone was, understandably, on edge.

"Aoyama, I think you should just give up." Kachidoki bluntly said."No way in hell you can beat someone like Todoroki. You'll get eaten alive other there."

"I appreciate your concern for me, monsieur, but this is a challenge I must take!" He proudly stated, walking out of the resting area. What followed next was next to unfair. Aoyama shot his Naval Laser as much as he could but Todoroki just dodged anything he threw at him. He muttered something under his breath before freezing the blonde, rendering him immobilized.

"At least he tried." Sero stammered, feeling a chill running down his spine."Wouldn't want to have been on his shoes."

"Yep." Everyone said simultaneously.

"Who knows, maybe you really are the only one that can take Todoroki on." Kaminari snickered.

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE ONLY ONE?! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Bakugo snapped, nearly grabbing Kaminari.

"No, no. Give Bakugo credit where it's due. Bastard's pretty strong." Kachidoki smirked, earning a scoff from Katsuki."In the meantime, it seems Todoroki has Midoriya on his sights rather than us."

"Yo, Nishikawi." Kaminaro waved at Darby."It's our turn to fight. We should probably go get ready."

"Oh? Right. I forgot that my fight was third." Darby got up and waved his classmates goodbye. As he began walking away, he felt as though someone was staring at him. He looked over his shoulder and realized Monoma was giving him a smug look.

"I truly wish you the very best in this fight. I'm sure you noticed the order of the brackets earlier. If we both win our matches, that means we will be facing each other soon enough."

"For that, we have to win first." Darby pointed out with a blank expression on his face.

"Hahaha! Now, that's a familiar look." Monoma mocked."You and Kodai have more in common than I thought. Oh well. See you in the second rounds, Romeo."

"Don't listen to his stupid remarks, Nishikawi." Kaminari walked back and placed a hand on his shoulder."Let's just go and show everyone what we from class 1-A can do."

"Kaminari..." Darby breathed before smiling back."Yeah. Sounds like a plan to me."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Kaminari went over to the wall and tried crossing to the other side."I wanted to talk to that cutie with the green hair over there!"

"M-me?" Shiozaki pointed at herself.

"Yeah! How about you and I go grab a bite together after this whole thing is over? My treat!"

"Dude, he's hitting on Shiozaki." Awase muttered with disdain.

"And looks like someone is not too happy about it." Rin looked over to his left and saw Hoshi fuming in rage."If you got something to say, go say it."

"Yeah...stop waiting for us to tell you stuf...and start acting on your own conditions..." Yasukage said as he ate another handful of popcorn.

"You guys think I should? Alright." Hoshi stood up and pointed at Kaminari."Motherfucker! You do not talk to Shiozaki like she's just a dunce girl who would fall for dumb guys like you! Now do yourself a favor and get on with your stupid match before I kick your fucking ass!"

"WHAT DID YOU SA-"

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Darby grabbed Denki by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away."They hate us enough as it is. Let's just go and get ready."

Hoshi took a deep breath and sat back down on his chair. He received praise from his classmates and even a round of applause from Monoma and Tetsutetsu.

"Thank you for...sticking up for me, Hoshi," Ibara said with a smile. This, however, was short-lived and he grimaced as he prepared for what was coming."But that's not an excuse to use such profanity! You know well it is a sin to curse other people like that."

"Sorry..." Hoshi lowered his head."I'll go confess my sins later today so...would you like to come with me? So we can give a little prayer and thank the Lord he gave us a chance at victory in this event?"

Ibara's mouth gaped slightly, not sure where that had come from. She shook her head, allowing a smile to grace her lips."I would love to, Hoshi."

"Was that their way of agreeing to go on a date?" Tetsutetse whispered to Yasukage, who simply shrugged.

* * *

_**Sports Festival Stadium, Noon, Arena**_

"NOW, INTRODUCING THE LUNATIC BOY THAT LIKES TO KISS THE GROUND WHENEVER HE CAN! YOU HAVE TO THROW THIS ONE HARD ENOUGH TO MAKE HIM FLY! FROM CLASS 1-A, DARBY NISHIKAWI!"

"Seriously? My ideas aren't that crazy." Darby grumbled as he went up to the arena.

"On the other side, also from clas 1-A! HE'S ELECTRIC AND IS NOT SCARED TO SHOCK EVERYONE WITH HIS WITS! ALSO A MAJOR PLAYER, DON'T THINK WE DIDN'T SEE YOU, BOY! I GIVE YOU DENKI KAMINARI!"

"Okay, now that wasn't cool." Kaminari's shoulder slumped."I was just trying to ask her out!"

Back in the bleachers, Midoriya got his notebook ready and was reading any notes he had on Darby and Denki.

"So, Midoriya, who do you think is going to win between those two?" Ojiro asked him curiously.

"It's hard to say for certain." Midoriya grumbled as he took another look at Darby's notes."Kaminari will probably try to end the match as quickly as possible. And knowing Nishikawi, he most certainly would want to act upon the action. It all comes down to-"

"They started!" Ochako's sudden yell cut Midoriya off.

"Let's make this a fun fight, Kaminari!" Darby said with a grin.

Kaminari grinned back before preparing himself for his attack."Sorry, Nishikawi! But I'll make this quick! Indiscriminate shock 1.3 Million Volts!" As he brought his hands down, a huge thunderstorm of actual thing went after Darby.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Darby got on his knees, manifesting his Black Spheres and phasing two through each palm and mending them into a bigger version of his Black Umbrella. The thunder impacted, but went right around the shield, leaving Darby unscathed.

"Huh?" Kaminari mumbled, already losing it.

With a loud battle cry, Darby began running close to the ground so his feet would get electrocuted and tackled Kaminari with his shield, pushing him off then arena before he could realize what was happening around him.

"And...that's it?!" Present Mic wondered aloud.

"Kaminari is out of bounds! The winner of this match is Darby!" Midnight rose her hand, announcing the end of the match.

The spectators began to cheer for Darby, prompting him to scratch the back of his neck."Jeez...I wasn't expecting that to actually work."

"Ah, so that's what you meant, Midoriya." Ojiro folded his arms, amazed at what he had seen.

"Yup. Darby's Black Spheres are really bizarre, to say the least. I wasn't expecting them not to be good conductors for electricity."

On class 1-B's side, Monoma was sitting leisurely in his chair, legs crossed."Not a bad show. He's certainly fast on his feet. You must be happy for him, Kodai."

Yui shot him a glare before turning back to smile at Darby. She knew her smile probably looked goofy, and some of her classmates might find it odd, but she didn't care.

"But you know, I am happy he won as well." Monoma interrupted her train of thought."

"Whatever do you mean?" Yanagi looked up from her phone along with Yasukage."I was informed about your mutual hate for Nishikawi. Wouldn't it be contradictory for you to cheer for his success?"

"Not really. I wanted him to win because I want to crush him myself." Monoma said sinisterly."All I have to do is beat that red-headed buffoon so I can get my promised match."

"Assuming you even get to defeat him." Setsuna scoffed, arms crossed under her chest.

"Actually, I gave him some good hints at how he should deal with him." Tetsutetsu said as he stood up, ready to depart to his match."Monoma is incredible at hand to hand combat. What he does next is entirely up to him. Against an enemy like that guy, it will take more than simple punches to defeat him."

"So, you two really are hell-bent in defeating your opponents." Hoshi commented, earning a nod from both of them."Well, as long as you guys take our class to the top, it should be okay, right, Rin?"

"Sure, whatever." Rin said absently."Your match is with that Kachidoki guy, right? Do you have any advice for him, Kendo?"

Itsuka flinched. She knew this was coming. She lowered her gaze, clenching her fists.

"Guys, come on! We shouldn't be doing this to her!" Pony cried out in attempts to defuse the situation.

"It's okay Pony!" Itsuka said with a forced smile."It's only fair. We are classmates after all. Well...Takashi...well, he-"

"Enough, Kendo." Tetsutetsu boomed."I don't need any help to take down Kachidoki. I'll beat him on my own accords." He began to walk away, leaving his classmates in total silence.

"So, what are you two doing?" Hoshi chuckled awkwardly at Reiko and Nagito.

"We are...watching a podcast...about people sharing their horror...stories..." Yasukage and Yanagi were now connected by two earphones, watching the screen of Yanagi's phone.

"Sounds interesting." He grinned, leaning closer to them."What's the one you're hearing about right now?"

"Well, we are currently hearing about a theory of why people wake from their slumber at 3 in the morning." Yanagi began explaining."You see, it could be due because someone is watching you. Human beings can tell when they are being observed. And who could be observing you that late at night?"

"Uh...I see.." His face was now completely blue, nearly passing out on his chair."Guess I'm not sleeping tonight..."

* * *

_**Sports Festival, Stadium, Hallways, Noon**_

Kachidoki was walking down to the prep room. He only needed to recharge his need a little bit, to make sure he was in top condition and had enough power to blast through his match. He was confident in his victory and cursed the fact that he couldn't have been the one to face off against Todoroki or even Bakugo. But soon that would change after he beat this kid from the other class.

"What a troublesome dilemma this is." He muttered under his breath. If what Ashido had said was true, then Tetsutetsu would be fighting with his heart, instead of his head. Or perhaps both but in the wrong way. Regardless, he had to climb the brackets to make it to the top and that bothered him. It was a lengthy subject and he preferred to be relaxing back at him but here he is.

"What's with that look on your face, son?" Noburo's voice boomed from behind Takashi. He looked over his shoulder, his father towering over him."You look deep in thought."

"No reason, father. Just thinking about my future matches. It's just time-consuming. But I guess it can't be helped."

"It's good to be confident, son, but do not forget that confidence can also be a hindrance to you in battle." Vermilion Ray walked up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. Takashi shuddered in disgust and was waiting for the opportunity to disinfect his shoulder later on."You'll be facing powerful foes. But I expect you to overcome them with your power. You are above these people, Takashi. Go show them what the Kachidoki Family can do."

"Very well. I know what I must do." He walked out of his father's grasp and continued his way.

"That girl. Itsuka Kendo, was it? I see you both managed to reconnect after all these years." Noburo called out to Takashi.

Takashi stopped dead on his tracks, not daring to say a word.'It's because of YOU that we couldn't talk for all these years, scumbag!'

"I hope you are not getting too attached to her." Noburo's expression turned into a frown."You understand the family rules, do you not? Just because your grandfather is no longer with us doesn't mean the traditions are gone as well. And your uncle too."

Takashi clenched his fists tightly, his teeth gritting to the point where he thought they would fall off. He resumed his walking, ignoring the rest of whatever his father had to say to him.

* * *

_**Sports Festival, Stadium, Noon**_

"FROM THE HERO COURSE IN CLASS 1-A, THE LAID BACK KID WHO NEEDS TO PARTICIPATE MORE IN MY CLASS! THE FURIOUS MANIAC WITH A HAPPY TRIGGER, TAKASHI KACHIDOKI! AND ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE! A HARD BODY WITH A SOFT HEART! FROM CLASS 1-B, TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU!"

Both contestants stood in their respective place, eying one another.

"Are you ready?" Midnight asked them both, receiving a firm nod.

"BEGIN!"

"I must admit, I'm highly impressed by your confidence. Tetsutetsu, was it?" Takashi chuckled humorously."I'm sorry. I tend to forget the name of the nobodies. I'm sure you understand."

Tetsutetsu spat at the ground, hardening his fists in a similar matter to Kirishima but with the only difference being him turning into steel. He began running over to Kachidoki, who simply rose a hand in defense a fired a neon blast, causing a small explosion.

"See? Not a big del-What?" He observed in detail as Tetsutetsu had his arms crossed in front of him as he kept running."Tch! Persistent pest!" Takashi kept shooting neon balls, but Tetsutetsu kept tanking each attack with ease. Once Tetsutetsu reached his target, he delivered a powerful punch at Kachidoki's stomach, sending him crashing against the ground.

"TETSUTETSU TAKES THE FIRST MOVE! AND HE'S LITERALLY WALKING THROUGH KACHIDOKI'S ATTACKS!"

Next to him, Aizawa frowned upon seeing his student on the floor."You can do better than this, Kachidoki."

"Hahahaha! Did you see that, class 1-A?!" Monoma laughed aloud in his seat.

Kachidoki gritted his teeth, sitting up from his position."Lucky shot. But believe me, I won't let this go by just like that!"

"Stop talking and fight me, damn it!" Tetsutetsu turned off his Quirk and towered over Kachidoki.

"You think you're so tough that you're Quirk isn't worthy of me...don't mess with me!" Kachidoki dashed over to Tetsutetsu and delivered a right hook but was easily block by Tetsutetsu. He kneed him in the gut and grabbed him by his shirt. With a loud scream, Tetsutetsu threw him with strength alone to the ground. Takashi spat saliva after the impact and had little time to react to a punch flying over to his face. He activated his neon mantle and used its speed increase to move out of the way and jump back to his feet.

"Taking me seriously yet? You're not gonna beat me in hand to hand combat." Tetsutetsu mocked him.

Kachidoki was breathing hard, still recovering from the hard impact he had received. He gritted his teeth and activate his neon mantle once more, moving swiftly behind Tetsutetsu who was already hardened in steel. Kachidoki jumped high enough for his kick to connected against Tetsutetsu's neck, however, he quickly blocked it with both of his arms. Wasting no time, Tetsutetsu grabbed by the ankle and smashed him against the hard concrete, causing his mantle to dissipate.

"Damn you!" Kachidoki began fired multiple neon blasts at Tetsutetsu, but he withstood all of them and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with both arms, throwing him away once more.

Class 1-A was both amazed and worried. Bakugo had an unreadable expression, but he didn't dare to say a word.

"Man, this is bad, isn't it?" Mineta stammered."Kachidoki is getting man-handled over there!"

"Yeah, and he's one of our strongest too..." Ashido was uncharacteristically concerned."If he loses..."

"Yes, but it's strange." Momo was rubbing her chin thoughtfully."Why is he still attempting in taking his foe in hand-to-hand combat when he knows he's completely outmatched?"

"That's Kachidoki for you." Darby grimaced at the sight of his friend on the floor."He's having one of his moments and is probably too damn stubborn to go all out against Tetsutetsu."It's no secret that his personality changes in battle. But I've never seen him like this before."

"If he does not get his shit together, he's going to lose," Kirishima commented, earning a nod from Darby.

"Normally, Kachidoki's relentless attacks would work on a regular opponent. But against someone like Tetsutetsu or Kirishima, this isn't as simple." Midoriya broke his silence with his usual muttering."His steel body is able to withstand his neon attacks and since he's able to do that, he can get close to Kachidoki in a matter of seconds, leaving him vulnerable."

"Makes sense." Ojiro nodded in agreement."I might not have seen him in action before besides at USJ, but I know he can do better than what he is right now."

"So, it's a matter of time before he goes serious." Iida adjusted his glasses.

"Either that, or he will be too late and be consumed by his arrogance," Tokoyami said somberly. His words were true and no one seemed to deny his claim. Darby turned back to his friend's fight. By now, Kachidoki and Tetsutetsu were trying to push each other, shoulder to shoulder.

"THEY'RE MAKING IT A CONTEST OF STRENGHT!" PRESENT MIC ANNOUNCED EXCITEDLY.

Tetsutetsu was shorter than Kachidoki by a bit, but the steel boy had more muscle mass, making him wider in comparison.

"When it comes to strength, I have you beat too!" Tetsutetsu activated his Quiek, his body covering him in steel. With a powerful push, he knocked Kachidoki off his feet, beating him in strength. He leaped over to his fallen opponent, deactivating his Quirk as he sat on his stomach.

Tetsutetsu yelled, announcing the beginning of his attack once his fist connected with Kachidoki's right cheek.

The neon user turned back to face him slowly with an expression of disbelief, blood running down his mouth."How fucking dar-"

Tetsutetsu silenced him with another punch to the face. This time, he kept going and going. Takashi couldn't even respond this such attacks. All he had left was to try and withstand them.

"And now, to put you to sleep!" Tetsutetsu hardened his right fist to deliver the finishing blow.

Kachidoki growled like a madman, putting both his hands behind his enemy's back and firing a potent neon blast that knocked him off his feet.

"That's it!" Kachidoki activated his neon mantle and began running in circles around Tetsutetsu, firing a barrage of neon blasts consistently.

"FINALLY, KACHIDOKI GOES ON THE OFFENSIVE!"

Kachidoki kept running in circles, not allowing his opponent to even move a muscle. He stopped for a second, quickly leaping into the air with his new boosted agility and began spinning in circles rapidly, gaining momentum. Tetsutetsu sighed in relief once he felt the attacks stopped, but noticed a shadow above him getting closer and closer. He barely had time to look up when a back kick connected against his skull, forcing him to his knees.

With a smirk, Takashi jumped back, calling back his neon mantle. He painfully kneeled down, rubbing his right leg."Even with my neon mantle, that still hurt me. I probably won't be able to move as fast anymore, but...it's over."

Tetsutetsu grumbled, moving his head with his hands away from the crater he had created after the impact."That was a nice attack. But don't underestimate me! That wasn't even close to finishing me off!"

"You're kidding me..." Kachidoki bit his lower lip."Am I really going to have to try? Only one thing to do now..." He pulled his arms back before swinging them forward, firing multiple balls of neon at his opponent.

"NEON STORM: RAPID FIRE!" Kachidoki cried out as he kept firing like a Gatling gun. The attacks produced a cloud of purple smoke that began covering the entire arena and was dangerously close in reaching the spectators.

"What is he doing?!" Jiro squinted her eyes in an attempt to see what was going on through the smoke.

"He's probably getting desperate." Kirishima responded."He hasn't dealt major damage to Tetsutetsu so far."

"So he'd rather waste away all his neon than fighting for real?" Tsuyu said, rubbing her chin with her finger.

'Come on, Kachidoki...' Momo frowned, clenching her hands together.

A powerful elbow broke Kachidoki from his concentration, sending him crashing against the floor yet again. He couldn't see his opponent through the smoke, and that was really freaking him out.

"With this smoke you made, you won't be able to see me! You're through!"

"No, but I can hear you, you moron!" Laying on his back, Kachidoki aimed his arms at the direction of the voice and fired two purple beams at his target.

"FULL POWER: DOUBLE X CANON!" Kachidoki roared as he unleashed even more power. Tetsutetsu could only scream away as his steel body began to break.

"I CAN'T MOVE!" He cried out, moving his legs frantically but could not touch the floor."He's going to push me away!" He screamed as he was almost thrown out of the stadium, only saved by Cementos creating a giant wall.

Tetsutetsu landed harshly on the floor, deactivating his Quirk.

"Tetsutetsu is out of bounds! The winner of this match is Takashi Kachidoki!" Midnight announced just before the crowd began cheering loudly.

"That boy is Vermillion Ray's son, isn't he?" A hero asked another.

"Yeah! He's the younger heir of the family!"

"He certainly packs a punch, much like his father and his sister. It's too bad he'll most likely go to his father's agency. I would have loved to have him as a sidekick."

But those words went empty to Takashi's ears. He was breathing heavily, eyes wide. He turned to where Tetsutetsy laid, unconscious. He began laughing uncontrollably, his eyes widened even more than before and they almost seemed as though they were going to pop out.

"See?! Hahahaha! I told you! You are nothing to me! Nothing!" Kachidoki laughed historically, his smirk becoming sadistic as he covered his eyes with his palm."Learn your place, scum!"

"Kachidoki!" He heard his name being called. He slowly removed his palm away from his eyes and looked over to where his friends were. They were cheering for him, most of them at least. His smirk quickly dissipated, his breathing slowly calming down and returning to normal. He shifted his gaze over to where his father was, shooting him a cocky grin.

"Do you see, father? Just as you wanted, I will be the best!" He laughed dryly as he made his way away from the arena, leaving the crowd to cheer after him.

* * *

_**Sports Festival, Bleachers, Noon**_

"Tch." Monoma clicked his tongue in annoyance."I can't believe Tetsutetsu was beaten by Kachidoki. It makes no sense."

"He might have stood a better chance than most in our class, but Kachidoki managed to hurt Tetsutetsu with those powerful attacks of his," Ibara observed.

"Yeah." Was the only thing Rin could say.

"You must be glad, Kendo." Kamakiri crossed his arms."You too, Shoda. Surely you wouldn't have lasted longer against that guy. No offense."

"I am glad he won. But I'm also glad Tetsutetsu gave it his all. Both of them fought admirably." Kendo closed her eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"Admirably?" Juzo looked genuinely flabbergasted.

"He literally was too egotistical to put any effort into that fight and was losing it after he kept getting bodied!" Hoshi exclaimed, earning a smack in the back of the head by Ibara.

"I...agreed..." Yasukage shared a quick glance with Reiko."Besides...did you guys see him...at the end...? He was acting...really strangely..."

"What could that be, I wonder?" Monoma rubbed his chin with his hand."Maybe he is a sore loser? Or perhaps there's something else going on, Kendo? You've known him longer than anyone else, so perhaps you know about his peculiar behavior."

"He..." Kendo was having troubled choosing her words. Truth be told, she had never seen Kachidoki act this way before. When she would beat him up during sparring, he would often just pout and get mad at her, but it was short-lived most of the time. This time, it was different. It was as if he was thriving over Tetsutetu's defeat. His laugh. His crazed laugh had scared her. Just what had happened to him?

"Hey, leave her alone, Monoma" Setsuna stood up, her face contorted in anger."I'm sick and tired of you constantly pushing this onto Kendo or Kodai! You have no right to manipulate their feelings like this!"

"I do apologize if it seems that way." Monoma waved his hand dismissively."Regardless, I must be prepared for my fight. I am..." Monoma stood up in front of his classmates, turning around with his hand covering his right upper face."...class 1-B's last hope!"

* * *

Sports Festiva, Class 1-A Bleachers, Noon

"You think Kachidoki is alright?" Momo sat next to Darby."I just...this is completely new. I've never seen him this way before."

"I hope he is." Darby glanced around the arena, noticing Monoma and Kirishima walking up to face each other."I'm sure he just got too much into the fight for his own good. And we both know how much he loves his pride. Besides, he told me he's having issues with his "love life". Maybe it's getting to him."

"Yes, he talked to me about that as well." Momo recalled."I suppose there's no use in keeping that a secret from you. He talked to me about his circumstances with both of the girls he mentioned. But he also mentioned some of his family affairs."

"Did it have to do with his brother and father?" He waited for her to nod before continuing."Figures. There's something really going on with him and his family. I'm going to go see if I can talk with his dad."

"You don't want to watch the match?" Momo said in surprise.

"I do, but I feel like I might not like the results, so I want to prolong that for as long as possible."

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head."Do you think that...Monoma can defeat Kirishima?"

"It's just a hunch, taking into consideration the skill Monoma showcased during the Cavalry Battle. But I could be wrong. Either way, one of our class has to settle things with him." Darby gave her a small smile before leaving.

Meanwhile, the fight was just about to begin. Kirishima had his usually grin on his face, while Monoma showcased his smug expression.

"Are you both ready?" Midnight inquired, earning a firm nod from both boys.

"BEGIN!"

"It's too bad I'm your opponent." Kirishima cracked his knuckles, hardening them afterward."I was hoping to see Nishikawi kicked your ass for what you did to us during the Cavalry Battle. But guess I'll just have to do it myself."

"Oh? You think you can beat me? You guys in class 1-A are all just full of yourselves, aren't you?" Monoma began taking a few steps back."That's not very "manly" of yours, now is it?"

"Alright, you're asking for it!" Kirishima sprinted towards Monoma, who had stopped walking backward and simply extended his hands. When Kirishima went for a right hook, Monoma diverted his fists, just how he had done with Bakugo. Immediately, he copied Kirishima's Quirk and hardened his body. With his enchanted strength, he grabbed Kirishima by the shirt and tossed him behind him with all his might. Due to Monoma having walked backward at the beginning, Kirishima had no room to avoid falling off the arena and landing on his face.

"Kirishima is out of bounds! The winner is Neito Monoma!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone from 1-A screamed in unison.

"No way! He took him out just like that?!" Kaminari stood up from his chair.

"That asshole...!" Bakugo couldn't hide his astonishment."He had it planned out since the beginning. Shitty hair just walked right into the lion's den and thanks to his Quirk, that guy managed to get a strength boost that was more than enough to throw him out from that angle he was at."

"But Kirishima just...lost..." Hagakure said with worry.

"I cannot believe this myself." Iida was done analyzing the fight. He turned to his classmates, his features softening."It can't be helped. As his classmates, we must support Kirishima. Whether he lost or not."

"Iida is right!" Uraraka tried to cheer her friends up."He might not have had a fighting chance, but he made it this far. When he comes back, we'll welcome him!"

Monoma walked up to Kirishima, who was laying on his back with his arm covering his eyes."That wasn't a bad show. It is too bad that I have experience fighting and was able to see your linear movements. Had you faced Tetsutetsu instead, you might have had a chance at victory. Normally, I would be a good sport and say good fight, but it wasn't even that." Monoma's emotionless expression slowly turned into a small smirk as he watched Kirishima's teeth trembling. With a small chuckle, he walked away from the arena.

"Damn it..." Kirishima muttered."I didn't even manage to land one blow...! I'm sorry, Nishikawi...but it looks like I failed in the end."

* * *

_**Sports Festival, Stadium, Hallways, Noon**_

Darby turned around, watching over his walked path."That's weird. Could have sworn someone said my name."

"Aniki! There you are!" Fujiwara power-walked over to Darby, dragging a familiar purple-hair boy with him.

"I said you don't need to drag me like this!" The boy who Darby identified as Shinso, the one who fought against Midoriya, removed Fujiwara's hand from his."Why are we here?"

"Darby-Aniki! I found this young man roaming in the hallways a few minutes ago and an idea clicked to me. After watching his fight, I learned of the incredible potential of his Quirk! Mind controlling would definitely help against the most atrocious villains! I want to become his sponsor."

"You keep saying that, but how can you sponsor me anyway?" Shinso quirked a brow in thought.

"I'm a future businessman, good sir! I will make sure to include you along with Aniki here and his girlfriend!"

"We are not dating."

"Regardless, I figured you could give us some advice, Aniki. You see, Shinso lost his match because he's not particularly efficient in hand-to-hand combat. We wanted to see if anyone could take him under his wing to further develop his skills and grow as a hero!"

"Ah, good idea. But allow me to introduce myself first." Darby walked up to Shinso and held his hand out."Darby Nishikawi. From the Hero Course."

Shinso looked from the palm to the owner and then back to the palm."What the hell." He muttered under his breath as he accepted the handshake."Hitoshi Shinso, from the General Studies Course. But I don't understand. Why would YOU want to help me? I talked smack about your class and even declared war on all of you. Furthermore, I used one of your classmates during the Calvary Battle."

"The whole war thing was a good call, in a way. Either if you hadn't done it, other people would have. Besides, we have too many wars amongst us as it is. Long story. As for the other part, you did what you could to make sure you made it far. No blaming you for that. Not to mention, you kind of remind me of me."

"How so?"

"We're both struggling with our Quirks." Darby activated his Black Spheres."You see, I can only manifest 4. And besides that, I'm not that great in hand-to-hand combat. My Quirk is pretty much useless and yet, I want to become a hero. I know it won't be easy, but I have to make do with what I have. And the same goes for you."

"For me? But...people think my Quirk is perfect for a villain. Being judged like that..."Shinso shook his head."I want to become a hero. I want to be the kind of hero I admire and I don't want my life to be shaped by the rumors of my Quirk."

"See, you have the right mentality. We have to stay true to ourselves and speak the truth through our actions. That is why I want to help you out, and if Fujiwara approves of you, then why not? Here, this my phone number. Text me after the Sports Festival is over and I'll hook you up."

"What do you have in mind?" Shinso inquired after finishing inputting Darby's info into his phone.

"I'll take with Aizawa-sensei. I'm sure he'll know what to do." Darby patted his shoulder."Trust me. With the help of someone as cool as him, you'll make it to the Hero Course in no time. Just as long as you don't take my place, though."

Shinso stifled a laugh, shaking his head."You are an odd guy, you know that?"

Darby shrugged, moving past them."Anyway, I have to go do something important. You guys finish whatever business or paperwork you have to do."

"Paperwork?" Shinso parroted before being hit in the stomach by a clipboard.

"You have to sign all these papers so we can begin our partnership! Let's make haste! Don't forget we have to look presentable for when we meet this sensei!"

"Give me a break..." Shinso sighed in exasperation.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_  
_**The Awaited Match**_

_**Sports Festival, Stadium, Hallway, Noon**_

"Where the hell did he go?" Darby pondered to himself as he checked around the food stands. He had expected Takashi to gotten hungry or recharge his neon, but he hadn't found him."It's like the ground ate him or something." He pulled out his phone and texted Yui.

Darby N.: Hey, Yui. Is Kendo-san with you?

Yui. K: Yes.

Darby quirked a brow after Yui sent him a picture of Kendo hitting on her thumb while Yui gave a peace sign.

Darby. N: Has she gotten out of her seat to go anywhere?

Yui. K: Nope. She's been with me all along. Why? Did something happen?

Darby. N: I was looking for Takashi but I can't find him. Anyway, don't worry about it. I just wanted to talk to him about his previous match. Is Tetsutetsu-san okay?

Yui. K: He is fine. Just angry that he lost.

Darby. N: Figures. Anyway, I'll see you later okay?

Yui. K: Wait!

Yui. K: About your match...

Darby sighed, inserting a coin inside a soda machine and grabbing a bottle of water.

Darby. N: Yeah. I'm up against Monoma. It's fine. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Just don't think too much of it, okay?"

Yui. K: If you say so...

Darby turned off his screen, gulping down the bottle of water in one go."I should probably go try to find his dad instead. Maybe he has the answers that I need."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A new voice spoke from behind him. A young man with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to Darby with a friendly expression on his face. He was oddly similar to Takashi in some ways.

"You are..."

"Hisashi Kachidoki." He offered his hand, which Darby immediately took."I guess we never properly met, did we? I first saw you after the whole USJ incident when I went to visit my brother. You were still out cold then."

"Kachidoki-senpai. I'm Darby Nishikawi. The pleasure is mine." Darby slightly bowed.

"Man, it must be confusing for you, huh? This is the second Kachidoki you have met. I imagine it'll get more confusing, even more so if you ever meet my father and sister."

"Huh? Kachi-I mean, you guys have a sister?"

"Sure do. She's a full-fledged sidekick Takashi never mentioned her?"

Darby rubbed the back of his neck nervously."W-well...he kind of never mentioned any of you before."

Hisashi gave him a sad smile, but shook his head."I'm not surprised. I guess he really doesn't like bringing us up."

"I wanted to ask him why." Darby caught his attention."I've been looking for him for a while now, but I don't know where he went. Have you seen him?"

"Nope. I just came from my own Sports Festival. I'm on a break right now, and I decided to come to see how things were going for the first years. So, how did you and my brother do?"

"We both passed. But during his match...he snapped." Darby frowned, thinking of a way to phrase his thoughts."Ever since I've met him, I've noticed he's very...let's say volatile. His mood changes from one to another fairly quickly, especially during battle. It's like a switch inside his head suddenly flips and he starts going crazy."

"Mmmm..." Hisashi rubbed his chin in thought."Typical Takashi. Well, I guess it's unfair for me to put the whole blame on him. It's more of a family thing."

"Family thing?" Darby cocked his head in confusion.

"Yeah. Us Kachidokis are known to be complete wildcards during battle. Our battle instincts are highly enhanced, so we submerge into combat fairly quickly. So it's normal for us to switch to our "battle" personas. However, it can get pretty bad at times.

As they conversed they headed over to the cafeteria, not encountering that many people due to the matches still taking place.

"Bad how?"

"Well, since our lust for battle increases, we tend to not focus on other things that aren't the fight itself. If one is not disciplined enough, they lose focus. Let's say you're in the middle of a raid and you encounter a powerful foe. If you focus too much on the thrill of the fight, you lose sight of what's around you. A perfect opportunity for a villain to strike."

They sat down on a nearby table, facing each other."So, while your tenacity and battle instincts increase, your perception decreases in a way?"

"More or lose."

"I guess that does make sense. Takashi always becomes aggressive and extremely sarcastic during a fight. But he refuses to acknowledge his opponents. He almost lost a match earlier because he didn't want to go all out. It felt beneath him."

"Yeah, now that's more like him." He sighed, resting his head on his palm."Takashi has changed over the years. He's become more...arrogant. I don't know what he thinks of other people, but based on what you're telling me alone, he doesn't see others are worthy opponents. It's a superiority complex. I was already aware of it. It's probably because of my father's influence."

"What do you mean?" Darby leaned forward on the table.

Hisashi sighed, leaning back on his chair lazily."Our family is prestigious. Meaning that the title of the house goes down to a respective heir. Usually, the fight for the throne involves all siblings along with their relatives. Even though my sister, Ayushi, and I are older, our father has chosen Takashi as his successor."

"But why? What determines whether someone is a good heir of the family or not?"

"Strenght, primarily. Skill and ability also. You see, we all have the same Quirk because it's passed down from family to family. Neon is extremely hard to control. It might seem like it is, but there's more to it. Sure, throwing neon balls can work sometimes, but that requires something called Neon control. For instance, yes, you can throw multiple neon balls, but if you don't control the energy input, the output would be catastrophic. Normally, without proper Neon control, the blasts go at full power."

"Oh, right. Takashi has to recharge his neon every so often after a fight. Especially when he uses his most fancy moves."

"Exactly. The more power one uses in each blast, the faster you run out of Neon. With Neon control, one can not only manipulate neon to extraordinary levels but also control their energy input so they can control how powerful their attacks are and how much it costs them."

"Is Takashi that good? I mean, for him to be chosen over you and your sister..."

"I know he doesn't have the best attitude out there, but Takashi is a prodigy. He far surpasses me in skill and intellect. Also, my neon reserves aren't that high."

"Neon reserves?" He quirked a brow, eager to know what he meant.

"Yes. Think of neon as our secondary source of energy. Normally, when you train consistently, you increase your stamina, right? Well, Neon works about the same way. The more training you do, the more Neon reserves you will have. You are constantly increasing the limit of how much Neon you can absorb into your body."

"That's pretty neat." Darby praised with a smirk."I guess you guys can never get worn out."

"Not exactly. We can still have the stamina, even when we're out of Neon and vice-versa. If we're too physically tired to use our Quirk, it wouldn't matter if we still have Neon left. Anyway, it's true that Takashi exceeds me in all those categories, but he is still short compared to our sister."

"Your sister sounds like a pretty strong person. But if she's as strong as you say, why is she not the heir?"

Hisashi sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose."I've been told this so many times, that it's practically part of me now. But according to our grandfather and prior families, the heir of the family should be a strong male. Yes, it's sexist, but girls in our family don't make it far in the hierarchy. That, and my sister doesn't see eye to eye with my father, so..."

"Yeah, I think I get a picture of it now." Darby nodded to himself."So that means all that responsibility falls on Takashi?"

"Yeah, after my father tried training me but failed, he set his sights on Takashi, since he showed the most potential. At first, it was alright. But as time passed, Takashi did not want to continue training with my father. He would cry, beg, and even try to get himself sick to avoid going with him. We could only watch as things went down. It was about that time when our grandfather was murdered. I think something snapped inside dad because he began increasing the training."

Darby remained quiet, taking a quick glance at the screen. The matches were moving on quickly.

"I left him down...One day he came to me and begged me to...to save him. To try and become the heir of the family again. But I was scared...that day...I couldn't move or react. I just watched as father dragged Takashi out with him and didn't come back until a month later. After that, things went differently."

"What do you think happened? Surely your dad must have done something that scared him to such extend."

"I don't know. Neither ever talked about it. But Takashi's personality was different when he came back. Cold and distant. Dad had shaped him up and continued doing so ever so often. He stopped training once he got accepted into U.A."

"I see. That connects with what he said earlier. I had a feeling something was up, but now I know he didn't train at all for the Sports Festival."

"Yeah. He stayed at home most of the time. He's that confident in his abilities." His smile turned to a frown fairly quickly."But I'm afraid he'll come to realize that it might not be enough and get a rude awakening. I don't know what will happen to him."

Silence followed after that. Neither of them said a word and only let the sound of the screens filled their ears. Darby had closed his eyes, letting the information sink in. He opened them again after a shuffling noise and saw Hisashi was getting ready to leave.

"I must get going. The next phase of my festival is starting. Please, can I trust you in keeping an eye out for Takashi? And don't tell him about what we've talked about. Here's my phone number in case you notice anything about him." Hisashi handed him a piece of paper he had finished writing on."Take care. ANd good luck, Nishikawi-kun."

"You as well, Kachidoki-senpai. And good luck!" Darby waved happily at his new friend. However, he knew that he was concealing vital information. He understood that since he probably didn't want him to think ill of his brother. He didn't find Takashi himself, but he had gained valuable details about Takashi's life. He understood him a little better now. He now knew that something had happened in between Takashi meeting Kendo, and the first time they met at U.A

"I wonder what though?" Darby folded his arms under his chest."His dad is a big factor, that I know. His hate towards his family. And if Hisashi said the truth just now, then it would explain why he dislikes his brother as well. He must feel like his own brother abandoned him. All of that must add to his instability. I just hope he's okay."

* * *

_**Sports Festival, Stadium, Bleachers, Noon**_

The intense battle between Midoriya and Todoroki had begun, and everyone was astonished at the level of their attacks.

"I can't believe that brat is hanging on." Vermillion Ray said as he watched the fight intently."But his Quirk is breaking his limbs. Kind of a high price to pay for such an ability."

"An ability that puts him on equal grounds against Todoroki." Takashi observed besides his father."I knew Midoriya had a bizarre Quirk, but to think he can keep up with Todoroki and breakthrough his ice with only the shockwave."

"His Quirk resembles that of All Might, wouldn't you agreed?" Noburo asked his son."Interesting indeed."

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to be in Todoroki's shoes, that's for sure. But he's holding back."

"Just like you were." Noburo didn't miss his chance to chastised his youngest child."That fight you had earlier could have gone better. You held back too much power and made yourself look like a fool."

Takashi bit his lower lip."I still won, father. I showed him the difference in our str-"

"You knocked him out of bounds because you didn't have another choice. You saw him tanking your attacks, yet you still insisted on fighting him on equal grounds instead of fighting with an advantage. As I have said before, confidence is fine, but Takashi, your overconfidence might be your undoing."

Takashi didn't say anything. Instead, he turned around and began walking away. He felt frustrated and angry. Again, his father was looking down on him and his skills. And accusing him over being overconfident. Was he overconfident? Takashi couldn't deny this. But he felt he had an edge over the other participants. Momo had lost her match against Tokoyami. Unexpected, considering she was a top contender in her class.

"Perhaps I should go talk to her and see if she's doing alright. The way she lost was quite unexpected, after all."

But... something deep inside was bothering him. How he felt against Tetsutetsu. His attacks not working and his desperation being the key to victory. How ecstatic he felt after winning. All these factors were swirling inside of his head. He had momentarily felt cornered for the first time ever. Once again, he could feel insecurity rise from within him. But he couldn't hesitate. Not after he found out Bakugo had bested Uraraka. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt attached to her in a way. And to see Bakugo just trash her around like he did piss him off.

For now, he had another match in mind. It was time for the real deal to begin. Nishikawi was going to fight Monoma. The climax for class 1-A vs. class 1-B was reaching its peak. He knew Monoma's Quirk could copy others's but to what extend? What triggered said Quirk? Fortunately enough, Nishikawi''s Quirk wasn't very impressive by any means. Sure, it countered his during their first battle, but against another opponent, it was different.

"It all comes down to Nishikawi and his ability to outmatched Monoma." He said to himself as he went to their prep room."Either way, class 1-B is finished. Regardless...this battle will be more than Nishikawi simply facing his opponent physically. It will be a battle of ideals. I just hope he doesn't end up dropping before I have the chance to properly beat him again."

* * *

The fight between Midoriya and Todoroki had finished. Midoriya gave it his all and ended up breaking more than just a few fingers. He seemed to be very persistent in not allowing Todoroki to defeat him in one blown, but it also seemed like winning wasn't his intention. Whatever Midoriya and Todoroki had talked behind everyone's back had something to do with this match. In the end, Todoroki used his fire at full force, taking everyone by surprise. It didn't help that Darby heard Endeavorr screaming his name at the top of his lungs. Whatever had happened, Darby didn't want to pry. He would ask in his own time, but for now, he had his own battle to face.

Monoma was going to be the hardest fight he had ever fought. Not only did it involve seeing who was stronger, but who had stronger convictions. At least Yui had calmed his mind and told him that not everybody hated him, but it still felt wrong to leave things as they were. He considered this an opportunity to turn Monoma around his conviction. Not only about himself but also about his entire class as well. If Kachidoki's personality had a reason to be, then Monoma's must have a reason as well.

With conviction, Darby began walking up to the arena, a solemn expression present on his face.

Monoma casually walked up to the arena smugly like usual. He finally got to settle the score with Nishikawi, after all. Of course, part of him felt wrong for feeling this way, but he can't let someone like Nishikawi go on unpunished and make a fool out of his class. Nishikawi had used them as an excuse to collect intel, and now he had to pay. Once this fight was over, he had to plan on how to beat the rest of class 1-A

"One step at a time, Neito." He muttered himself.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE SECOND MATCH OF THE QUARTER-FINAL MATCH! FOR CLASS 1-A, HE HAS YET TO FAILED WITH THOSE SPHERES OF HIS! CUNNING AND TACTICAL EXCEPT HE'S TOO MUCH OF AN EXTREMIST! DARBY NISHIKAWI! AND FROM CLASS 1-B, HE'S THE LAST OF HOPE OF HIS CLASS TO MAKE IT BIG AND TAKE THE VICTORY! THE HANDSOME THIEF THAT COPIES QUIRKS AND KNOWS HOW TO THROW HANDS! NEITO MONOMA!"

"Handsome thief?" Setsuna quirked a brow at the comment.

"Ignore it." Kendo shook her head."Monoma probably bribed Present Mic into saying that." She then turned to face Yui, who was sitting almost at the edge of her seat."Don't worry, Yui. He'll be fine."

Yui, however, didn't say anything back and continue staring.

"Are you both ready?" Midnight asked, as both boys finally face-to-face. A quick nod was all she needed to move her flag and announce the beginning of the flag.

"BEGIN!"

A few seconds of silence followed. Neither opponent made a move to attack or defend. It was an intense staredown battle that would determine the true beginning of the match.

'I have to figure out how he triggers his Quirk.' Darby pondered in his mind.'I'm trying to remember all the times, but what was it that they all share in common? When he first copied my Quirk at that cafe, what did he do? Also, even if he does copy my Quirk, his hand-to-hand skills are good to the point that Kirishima was bested. If only I could find an opening...'

"You look so serious right now." Monoma put a hand on his hip."No need to be so worked up about this. I mean, what doi you have to lose? Kodai is certainly not letting you go, so what's the point of even trying to fight me? I thought you said that you didn't have much hope of winning? So why not give the victory to someone who does, like me? You understand, don't you?"

"It's not that simple anymore Monoma." Darby began as he looked down at the floor."Before, I really resented you for turning everyone in your class against me. For forcing Kodai to stay away from me because of your paranoia. But then, I was starting to see that maybe you had a point in all of that. That you felt left out because our class participated in a major event, like that villain attack."

"Does this banter have a reason?"

"Yeah, it does. You see, I started thinking about your motives and goals. What drove you to be the one to stand above your classmates and take control in order to lead them to victory?" Darby continued as they began circling each other. The audience remained silent, observing their moves.

"I want to know your reason, Monoma. And I want you to know my reason as well. I want you to know that I truly care about each and every one of you. Right now, I'm fighting for the truth!"

"The truth, huh? So, you want to expose me? Very well." Monoma chuckled."How about we start slow? This is a very awaited fight for both of us, so let's enjoy ourselves. Should we begin with a hand-to-hand battle? No Quirks. I promise."

Darby rose his brow in confusion.'Weird. Why would he suggest that? But I guess I can use this time to try and decipher his Quirk as much as possible.' He then adopted his own fighting stance."Right! You're on!"

"So, they're finally going to start fighting," Shoda observed.

Kendo nodded."Yes. The battle between Class 1-A and Class 1-B is coming to its climax."

"Kick his ass, Monoma!" Tetsutetsu cheered loudly as ever.

"Who do you think has the edge here?" Awase asked Kamakiri, who simply shrugged.

"Who knows, who cares. But Monoma better pull something up and win this thing!"

"But his opponent did make it pretty far in the Obstacle Course." Shishida pointed out."It is best not to underestimate him."

"That Darby kid is alright. But his Quirk is kind of wack." Honenuki commented as he took a sip from his drink.

"Nishikawi has...a very interesting Quirk..." Yasukage muttered as he returned Yanagi her earphone."Thank you..."

"You are most welcome. Should we pick up in the nearby future? I am sure I can show you more intriguing stories to hear."

Everyone sweatdropped at the two gothic fanatics. Their interactions were cute, but also odd in a way.

"They're starting!" Hoshi grabbed the sides of his seat hard.

Darby was the first one to make a move. He swung his fist against Monoma, but he swiftly blocked with his forearm.

"You're going to try harder than that!" Monoma grabbed him by the arm, pulling him close to knee him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Darby, before hitting the floor, punch Monoma's gut with all his might, causing him to barely avoid being hit. Both of them staggered backward, recuperating their breathing.

Darby rushed over, throwing a series of furious punches at Monoma, who was easily blocking all of them. He tried connecting a kick, but Monoma sidestepped, leveling up with his torso and elbowed him in the chest. Darby quickly kicked Monoma's feet, prompting him to lose balance and fall on one knee. Wasting no time, he quickly threw himself over him, headbutting him in the chest. Both boys rolled around, fighting to see who would be on top of who. After some struggle, both of them broke free of each other's binds, standing back on their feet.

"They're pretty even." Shoji noticed, folding his arms as he observed the fight.

"Nishikawi is performing admirably!" Iida said with enthusiasm."And he hasn't even used his Quirk yet!"

"But neither has Monoma." Jiro pointed out, concern clear in her voice."If he can copy his Quirk, it would be troublesome for Nishikawi."

"Indeed, considering how his Quirk works." Momo nodded to herself.

"Hey, have some faith in him guys!" Kirishima stood up from his chair."I trust Nishikawi and I know he can win this fight! He won't make the same mistake I made! Just watch him!"

"He better not lose. He'd make me look bad, after all." Kaminari said with a grin.

Meanwhile, Monoma and Darby continued in their brawl. When Darby was not attacking and missing, Monoma was blocking and delivering strikes. It was obvious that Monoma had trained his skills to combine it with his Quirk.

'But why would he trained up to this point?' Darby had that question in his mind and would not leave him.'If his Quirk can copy other Quirks, why would he need to have this amount of skills? Unless...' His eyes widened in realization, the reality hitting him straight in the face."Don't tell me-"

"So, you finally figured out." Monoma smirked down on him."Well, too late!" A black sphere shot up incredibly fast at Darby's face. He quickly rose his hand up, but the little reaction time he had made him positioned it in an awkward position. The sphere connected with three of his fingers, who were closed into fists. A crack noise was heard, followed by a howl of pain. Darby fell on his knees, grabbing his now fractured fingers who were in positions they weren't supposed to be in.

"Darby!" Yui called out to him, almost falling out of her chair.

Monoma finished the job by kicking him in the face, sending him rolling on the ground.

"A nice Quirk you have. Fitting of a secondary character, such as yourself."

"MONOMA FINALLY SHOWED HIS GOODS AND BROKE NISHIKAWI'S FINGERS IN THE PROCESS!"

"I didn't know we were using Quirks now, asshole..." Darby began sitting up, watching droplets of blood coming out of his nose and tainting the floor

"To be fair, in the real world, having a warning would be next to impossible. You'd have to keep your eyes open at all times." Monoma continued, displaying four black spheres behind him.

"So your Quirk...activates upon contact? And you were able to hide it all along?"

"Of course. Even an idiot would have figured that out." Monoma said, mockingly pointing at his head."I knew that I could not share the secrets of my Quirk, That day, when we first met, I intentionally took long before I "copied" your Quirk."

"Wait, so you were suspecting me even then?" He asked, flabbergasted by what he just heard. He had removed his jacket and tied it around his arm as best as he could, leaving only a black undershirt.

"Indeed. It was very strange of me why would someone like you, class 1-A, to want to befriend us. You were awfully cozy around Kodai and I knew something was definitely up. Lord and behold, I was right."

"You were right? How fucking delusional can you be?!" Darby activated his own Black Spheres. They had the same arsenal, but Darby was one hand down. He knew his chances were diminished, but he had to try.

Darby shot his 4 Black Spheres at Monoma, which he quickly countered with his own. The Black Spheres countered each other, finding themselves in a constant struggle of pushing themselves at the user's will. Monoma quickly took advantage of Darby sending his Quirk out and rushed over to Darby, starting a quick delivery of punches. With one hand less, Darby had to block with his forearms, extending his right hand up as much as he could to avoid further damage.

Monoma retracted the Black Spheres as did Darby, each passing two of them through both of their palms. Monoma created the Black Umbrella to attack while Darby created two small barriers, similar to the one he used against Kaminari in his match. The impact came strong, sending Darby skidding on the floor and nearly knocking him off his feet. He had no time to retract his sphere when Monoma came from the side and punched him straight in the face. Before he could even fall down, he sent a right hook against his ribcage, causing him to cough up saliva.

"Monoma is being relentless, as he should be," Kachidoki observed from the bleachers. He was currently standing where he and his father were before, except he was now all alone."He must have studied Nishikawi or something. He's using his Quirk rather efficiently."

Darby had used all his Black SPheres in creating a single shield that was protecting him from Monoma sending his black spheres crashing against it.

"I wonder how durable your Quirk really is. Not even lighting or explosions were enough to break them." Monoma snickered."I wonder if it can damage itself."

Sure enough, cracks began appearing on the black shield. Monoma took this as his cue to increase the speed of his attacks until one of them finally broke through, hitting Darby in the chest hard.

"Ah, so they do break after all!" Monoma laughed aloud, grabbing the Black Sphere like a prized toy."You are such a good supporting character, you know?"

"Supporting..." Darby wheezed for air, feeling the iron-taste of blood that was coming out of his throat."...character?"

"Isn't it interesting? How many people think they are in control of their lives? How much they believe that they matter? We all want to aspire for greatness, but we're not the only ones doing this. Everyone is fighting to achieve their dreams at the cost of others. In reality, we are the main characters of our lives, but we're merely supporting characters for others. But...you know, I don't have that luxury."

Darby sat back up, gasping."What do you mean?"

"You can tell by my Quirk. I copy other peoples' Quirks. I depend on them. I get stronger with the help of other people." Monoma began, pacing around Darby."I was always told this:"You'll never be a hero with a Quirk like that." A sad reality, isn't it? A hero who can't do anything on his own is certainly impossible. That's why I have to win this. Show that I can break through my cycle of doubts and stop keep on living under my shackles."

"Monoma..." Darby breathed.

"I can't walk the same noble path as you do. But I accept that that's necessary to get the job done. For that, I must defeat you, Nishikawi!"

Darby barely had time to turn around before behind elbowed in his back.

"You are my supporting character!" Monoma stepped on his back, forcing him down on the floor."Nishikawi!" Monoma kicked him in the ribs, forcing him to lay on his back. Darby tried moving, but Monoma pinned down his broken hand, causing him to howl in agony. He used his kneed to hold the other one down as he began punching Darby repeatedly in the face."You think you're so smart, don't you?! What's the point in pretending something you can't be?! Look at me!" Darby's head kept hitting the hard concrete, each devastating blow nearly causing him to blackout. Monoma retraced his fist, a black sphere floating behind his palm.

"Allow me to end this with the move that you like to use!" Monoma brought his hand down as a hole opened through his palm. Darby quickly acted, headbutting Monoma when his face was close enough to his. The impact was strong enough to knock Monoma away from him, covering his now bloody nose.

Darby groaned, standing him and nearly tripping in the process. He felt light-headed and dizzy."You are wrong."

"What was that?!" Monoma snarled."I'm wrong?! How, pray tell, am I wrong?!"

"You're special. Like crazy special, Monoma." Darby steadied himself, cleaning the blood running down his mouth."You are the kind of person I always aspired to be. Your Quirk is incredibly powerful if used properly. In fact, there are a few cases in which you'd lose. Compared to mine, you have my room to growth. I am limited by what my Quirk can do, but I made it this far! I know the truth of the matter is that I wasn't born with a strong Quirk, but I have to work with what I have! Monoma, you can't just accept life as it is!"

Monoma was panting. He was trying to get his composure back, but he had let himself go quite a bit."What do you know?"

"Because that's what we're here for! We are here to improve ourselves and be heroes! The heroes we want to be! Everyone can do that!" Darby continued."It's true that we are the protagonists of our own lives. But, everyone else isn't a side character. The people we meet, the people we bond with, the people we trust, the people who look up to us. They are important characters to our lives! Without them, we wouldn't be here!"

Monoma's eyes widened slightly, taking his time to absorb the information.

"So don't give me that crap that you can't walk the noble path. Walk your own path, damn it! Like everyone else!" Darby sneered, holding his sides."That's what makes us unique, don't you think? What do you say we finish this? I'm close to passing out...so I'd rather get this match over with. I wouldn't be mad if you win, though. Because after all of this, you are still a dear friend to me."

"Nishikawi.." Monoma muttered, slowly glancing at his hand and back to the Black Spheres behind him. He didn't have long before his Quirk ran out and had to use his Quirk again."10 seconds is all I need. Come, Nishikawi!" Monoma cried out as he began running towards Darby

Darby sent all of his black spheres toward's Monoma's and pinned them down on the floor, however, Monoma snuck one and sent it against Darby, crashing directly against his solar plexus and took him up in the air.

"It's over, Nishikawi! The moment you touch the floor, it'll be the time when you lose!" Monoma screamed as he elevated the Sphere from 3 meters to 8 meters in the air.

"You're the one who...will lose!" Darby smirked painfully with an eye closed.

Monoma gasped, feeling his feet being knocked off balance and a black sphere hitting his back, sending him up in the air.

"Black Spheres have a range limit of 10 meters! Once that limit is crossed, the user begins being pulled to their direction and vice-versa!" Darby grabbed Monoma's sphere and forced it out of his belly as he began descending back to the ground.

Monoma, on the other hand, could not get a hold of the sphere that was planted against his spine. His arms weren't able to reach and he began panicking. He looked over his shoulder, realizing his Black Spheres began disintegrating. His Quirk time was up. He turned back to the sky, realizing Darby had cut down the tremendous distance between them as he spun in the air.

"W-wai-" Monoma's pleads were not listened. Darby delivered a spiral kick against Monoma's stomach, using the momentum he had gained after spinning around in the air.

"GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRA!" Darby screamed as he pushed the kick with all his might, sending Monoma back to the ground at high speed before crashing against the floor. Monoma's coughed up blood and no long after that, he had passed out. Darby fell on the floor on his butt, cursing aloud. He shakily stood up, raising his hand and pointing his fist at Monoma."That's the truth."

"Monoma is unable to continue! The winner of this match is Nishikawi!" Midnight exclaimed, followed by the crowd erupting in cheers.

Darby stood there, spacing out as blood continued running down from his nose and mouth.

"MY BABYYYYYYYY" Rachell practically yelled as she spun her tv around. Ren kept trying to snatch it away from her but decided to let her enjoy this moment. Their son had won his match.

"HELL YES!" Kirishima roared, grabbing Kaminari as they both cheered together. All the girls were relieved that Darby had come out in one piece. Even Bakugo showed a small smirk.

"Not bad, Yankee."

Midoriya put his notebook down, standing up at an alarming speed."GOOD JOB, NISHIKAWI!"

"GOOD JOB, NISHIKAWI!" Everyone followed suit.

"That's a helluva kid you've got, Eraser." Present Mic said, clearly amused."Seriously, though. What the hell have you been teaching them?!"

"Again, Mic, that was not me." Aizawa grumbled, annoyed by his friend's theatrics."Nishikawi planned this all on his own."

Meanwhile, class 1-B was feeling dejected.

"Well, at least he tried." Rin folded his arms.

Setsuna smiled sadly at the unconscious Monoma."You idiot. You really went all out just for us, huh?

Tetsutetsu forced himself to hold back his tears, clenching his fists tightly. Kendo shook her head. They were disappointed, yes, but this outcome wasn't so bad. It was all worth seeing Yui's smile after Midnight announced the winner.

"Midnight-sensei...I have a request..." Darby staggered over to the R-Rated hero."May I...give a brief...message..."

Midnight glanced down at her student. His eyes had lost focus, and his eyelids were almost closed.' He's in shook. Running on pure adrenaline.' She motioned Cementos to get the robots ready with a stretch. She handed him the microphone.

"Class...1-B...I want you guys to know that...to know that..." Darby coughed a couple of times."...know that we don't...think ill of you." The crowd had quiet down and were listening intently to his words."Just because we...survived a villain...villain...villain attack...doesn't mean we are...b-b-better..."

'Please, body. Hang in there! Don't pass out!'

"We are...equal...in a w-w-w-w-way...so please...don't think we think less of you...for things like that...we are here to be heroes. And that's what we'll be...together..." He couldn't help but smile.

'This is your chance to confess to her!' He remembered Ashido's words.

Darby desperately looked for Yui in the bleachers."Yui...Yui...you...I...I mean...I have something...something to s-say..." His grip on the mic began loosening. Midnight called over the robots as she walked up to Darby."Yui...I...I...I lo-" His words stopped. Yui looked back at him, worried to no end. Darby let go of the microphone as his body threatened to fall but was caught by Midnight. She helped him get on the stretcher as watched him being taken away along with Monoma.

The fight had finally ended.

* * *

_**Sports Festival, Stadium, Class 1-A Waiting Room, Noon**_

Takashi sat leisurely in the waiting room, waiting for his cue to go out to the arena. He was pleased to know that Darby had won his fight and fell down as a man.

"Jerk has to be such a show-off at times." He complained, throwing his empty grape soda in the trash can."If I don't keep up, he'll outshine me by a mile." He saw his name being displayed along with Bakugo's. The time had come. As he walked to the arena, his head was thinking of multiple things. Primarily, his dad, but also Kendo. His feelings were still mixed and didn't know how to feel about her or Nejire.

"What a bad time to be thinking about that." He sighed. He was out in the stadium. Present Mic had begun speaking again, but his words were muted for Takashi. He had one goal in mind. Defeat Bakugo. His desires increased once he was face to face with the explosive blonde. It was...weird. Bakugo seemed different this time. He didn't have his usual grin. He was serious.

"What's up? No snarky comments this time, Bakugo?" Kachidoki taunted.

"Let your actions speak, Neon Freak." Was all that Bakugo said.

"Oh, I sure will enjoy breaking you apart." He grinned, feeling excited to finally put Bakugo in his place.

"Are you both ready?"

Kachidoki got into a running stance while Bakugo readied his hands behind him.

"BEGIN!"

Kachidoki immediately used his Neon Mantle to cut their distance in seconds, but before he could lay a finger on Bakugo, he felt something touch his stomach. Before he could figure out what it was, he was sent flying back to his starting point. He gasped for air as the mantle disappeared.

"W-W-WHAT THE-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Bakugo flew over him with his explosions and used one to shot down to him. Kachidoki rolled out of the way, activating his Neon Mantle against and began running around the arena. Bakugo didn't waste a single second and used his palms to propelled himself towards him.

"No...he's...keeping up? No, catching up?!" Kachidoki could not believe his eyes. Bakugo caught up to him and punched him in the back, causing another explosion that sent him skidding on the floor.

"Is it just me or...is Bakugo totally destroying Kachidoki?" Kaminari blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing properly.

"Could it be..." Sero began."...that he wasn/t as strong as we all thought?"

"You are wrong." To everyone's surprise, Midoriya was the one speaking."When we first started school, he was without a doubt the strongest student in our class. But we've all gotten stronger now. Kacchan has trained with all his effort in order to win and is giving it his all as well."

"And that can be said about Kachidoki." Fumikage took it from there."It is safe to say he doesn't acknowledge Bakugo as a worthy adversary and is holding back. But Bakugo doesn't make such mistakes. We saw that when he fought Uraraka."

Kachidoki panted, feeling his back and realizing his shirt had burnt up."How is this possible? No way...there's no way you could keep up with me! What the hell is going on?!"

"Shut your mouth, Neon Freak!" Bakugo snapped at the neon user."It should be damn obvious why this is happening. You sat your lazy ass around while the rest of us were training our asses off! Of course, we'd get stronger! Right now, you're nothing special. So get off your damn high horse already."

"Shut the fuck up! You're not even part of a prestigious family like me!" Kachidoki hissed back, his fists glowing purple."You're just a nobody trying to be something at life! I won't have that!"

"Then why don't you come and shut me up?" Bakugo taunted him, beckoning him to come. Kachidoki activated his neon mantle and began zig-zagging his way over to Bakugo. The ashy blonde read through his moves, and before Kachidoki could impact him, Bakugo released an explosion from his palms that made him rotate 180 degrees before sticking Takashi in the face. The brown-haired teen rolled around on the floor.

"I'm sick of watching you! You don't even recognize other people as worthy opponents. You don't give it your all in each blow just to fight them fair ad square. You're a god, damn coward!" Bakugo propelled himself over to Kachidoki one more time but not before going up in the air and then going back down in circles, mimicking a tornado.

Takashi shakily stood up, biting his lower lip. His hand shook uncontrollably, creating a purple spear that began taking shape quickly."Am I really going to use the Gaia Spear against him?" He swallowed his pride, clenching his fists and destroying the spear before it could be completed. He rose both his hands but it was too late.

"DIE!" Bakugo screamed as he was already in front of Kachidoki's face."HOWITZER IMPACT!". The explosion was released, creating a huge explosion in the process. KKachidoki had managed to get his Neon Mantle back on and was fighting his hardest to stop himself from the shockwave of the blast. He used both of his hands and released two powerful neon streams and began slowing down his momentum. As the explosion cleared up, Bakugo stood in the middle of the ring, a serious expression on his face.

Kachidoki was wheezing, his face contorted in pure rage."Y-y-you! How dare yo-"

"Kachidoki is out of bounds! The winner of this match is Bakugo!"

Likd a wild animal being cornered, Kachidoki looked down and realized he had stepped out of bounds by a considerable maring."What..."

"I told you. You didn't want to take me seriously and were idiotic enough to even stop yourself from doing so near the end. I saw you crushing that weapon you were creating. You let your dam ego get the better of you and because of that, you lost." Each word hit Takashi like a train. Suddenly, his whole reality was crashing down on him like a pile of bricks."On top of that, Round-Face gave me more trouble than you ever did. You're patethic."

"What did you say?!" That was the last straw. He aimed his hand at Bakugo, creating a purple ball of neon in his hand."I'll fucking end you!"

"Kachidoki!" Midnight interrupted."Stand down! Your fight is over! Lower your arm before you do something you might regret!"

Kachidoki wasn't listening. Instead, he began powering up the blast as much as he could.

"If you want to attack me, do it." Bakugo gave him his back."I doubt you'd do so much as a scratch."

"OH, IS THAT SO?!"

"Kachidoki! Stop!" Midoriya screamed over to his classmate.

"It's no use! He's not listening to reason!" Mineta was freaking out, grabbing his balls on top of his head. Class 1-A were all doing their best to make their classmate stop. Class 1-B was hearing their commotion and decided to join in as well.

"Kachidoki! Stop this at once!" Hoshi screamed but to no avail.

"Damn it. He's lost it." Setsuna gritted her teeth."I hope Midnight is able to stop him if he actually goes along with his threat.

"Takashi! Please, stop! I'm begging you!" Kendo ran over to the edge of the bleachers."Please, Takashi! This isn't you!"

Takashi glanced over to the ginger girl yelling for him."Itsuka..." However, his rage was not stopped. He shook his head and glared at Katsuki once more.

"Takashi, stop it!" Hisashi yelled to his brother. He, along with the Big Three, had joined in the spectators' area.

"This is bad." Mirio scowled at the sight."He must be having a mental break down if he's not listening."

"Takashi!" Nejire nearly flew over to him with her Quirk but was held back by Amajiki."Tamaki, let me go!"

"It's too prudent, Nejire..." The shy boy shook his head."It's too dangerous to go down there now."

"But he needs our help! My help!" She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"SAY GOODBYE, BAKUGO!" Takashi laughed like a maniac."You are fucked! FUCKED!"

"**TAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**"

Takashi stopped in his tracks, his attack immediately disappearing. He carefully looked over to the cause of the sound and saw his father, standing in the middle of the crowd, marching down.

_**"Not only you have lost your match in a pathetic fashion, but you dare disgrace our family this way?! By acting like a kid?! Get your shit together, you brat! STAND DOWN! NOW!"**_

Aizawa internally thanked the newcomer for preventing him from using his Quirk in his current condition. He glanced around. Everyone was quiet and didn't dare to make a move.'So...Noburo himself has shown up.'

Bakugo spat on the floor, scowling at the imposing man who had stopped the commission.

Takashi was trembling on the stop, frozen in the position he was in before. His whole body was betraying him. His memories with his father training resurfacing and taking over him. He was hyperventilating. Coughing him uncontrollably, he fell on his knees.

"Takashi!"

He shakily stood up, activating his mantle once more and raced out of the arena, leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

_**Unknown Location, Noon**_

Inside what it looked like a meeting room, were three people, including what it appeared to be a stuffed animal. A man with golden eyes sat on the couch, observing with minimal interest at the screen.

"That was a rare turn of events." Said the other man with a plague doctor mask and a white robe."Compared to the other match, this one left much to be desired."

The stuffed animal groaned."Stupid brat! I was actually betting on him to win this! Fuck! Now I have to pay Taichi up!"

"He won't find out unless you tell him." The white-masked man mused.

The tv showed a repeat of the fight and showed all the angles of the fight. The figure leaning against the wall in the darkness observed carefully. They even showed the part when Kachidoki was going to blast Bakugo after losing.

"Stop it now."

The man with the green jacket with purple feathers rose a brow but did so regardless. The figure walked out of the darkness, revealing his armor-like clothing. He was wearing pure black. Black pants, a black chest plate with sleeve armor. He had a black cape that reaching his the middle of his thighs. He had a black plague doctor mask with its beak having a sharp point. To top it all, he had a black dressing hat and a cane with golden strips and various rubies.

"Did something caught your interest?" The man on the couch asked, looking over his shoulder. He followed the man walk up to the tv.

"His name..." He pondered for a second.

"Takashi Kachidoki." Said the man in white."He's related to Vermillion Ray. His son, to be exact.

"Ah, I see." The man whose eyes were not covered said in realization."I see why you took an interest in him. He's a Kachidoki. So that's your plan."

"I'm sorry, Boss. But that is incorrect." He said, surprising everyone present."I am interested in him. He has a look of desperation. I know that look at too well. Mimic, inform Megumi to get me a report on the boy name Takashi Kachidoki."

"Sure thing." The now named Mimic said, jumping off the sofa and going away.

"You plan on making contact with him? Perhaps you want to recruit him?"

"You are not wrong, Chrono." Responded the figure."But I will see. For now, I want to inform myself as much as I can of him. Is that alright with you, Overhaul?"

"Very interesting indeed." Overhaul nodded."I will leave you in charge of this intel gathering of yours. But what do you see in that kid?"

The man turned back to the screen, focusing on Takashi's fury filled expression."It's possible that...I see...this kid. He is..." He stopped himself, chuckling lightly.

"Well, it's always nice to see you invested in something. It usually comes in good benefit for our organization." Overhaul admitted, crossing his legs."I am expecting great things...Baron."

* * *

_**And there you have it. First, of, I want to say that I wish that everyone is doing fine during these dark times. I've been mostly busy with finishing school and submitting the last assignments for the semester. That, and work. Also, I've been writing for my other fanfiction, in case anyone wants to check it out.**_

_**I'll put a roster of the other fights in the tournament, but I probably won't write them in detail because the majority of them occurred the same as in the real story. Nonetheless, I hope you are liking the tournament so far. I've introduced a new character. Do not worry much about him for now. You'll see what I have in store.**_

_**I hope everyone stays safe! Look forward to the next chapter.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_  
_**Broken Promises**_

After running and running and running away, Takashi at the farthest entrance of the stadium. He knew for a fact people wouldn't come by because everyone was already inside and this entrance was exclusively for students. He was in a fetal position, holding his head in his arms, rocking back and forth. This was supposed to be his day to shine. His day to prove his worth to his father and show him he didn't need him. But all of that went out the window.

_"You let your damn ego get the better of you. And because of that, you lost."_ He remembered Bakugo's harsh words literally slap him in the face

He whimpered as he also remembered the look his father gave him. Not one of disappointment, but one of pure betrayal. He knew he let his family down by losing, but also because of his behavior.

_"I'll fucking end you!_" His voice echoed in his darkest memories. 'Was that...me? Is that how I really am...?' But where did this sudden temper come from? His mom was an angel and even though his father was scummy, he was decent enough.

"Are you okay?" He heard a voice whispered to him. He yelped, covering his face with his jacket. He lowered it a bit, once he saw a familiar bluenette standing a few feet away from him.

"Nejire...?"

"Yup!" She nodded a few times, offering him a bottle of water."Thirsty?"

"Very..." He looked away as he accepted the bottle of water. He greedily drank its contents rapidly, forgetting to breathe for a second. Nejire allowed herself to sit down next to him, putting a towel around his neck."Why are you here..."

She frowned at his voice. He sounded so dejected."I was worried, silly. We all were. Me and the others decided to split up to try to find you and luckily I found you here."

"Oh..." He let out a dry laugh."I doubt they are. I saw the looks on their faces. Everyone probably thinks differently of me now."

Nejire bit her lower lip, unsure of what to exactly say about that."It's true that they...were surprised. I don't think anyone has seen you act like that today. It was just...new." She wanted to ask more questions about what had happened to him. Why did he not go all out from the beginning? Was he really going to hurt Bakugo? But she knew her curious nature would not do any good in this situation."What...forced you to do that? I mean, why did you suddenly lash out like that?"

"I don't know." He quickly replied."I just...couldn't stand that I...that I lost like that...Everyone was expecting me to win but I fucked it all up. I just exploded."

"Your dad, he-"

"Yeah, I know. I made a fool out of the Kachidoki family." He clenched his fists."After I promised I would be better than him. That I wouldn't be like anyone from our family..."

"Why do you despise your family?" Nejire bluntly asked, grabbing him by the shoulder."I thought at first it was some sibling rivalry you had with Hisashi, but there's more to it, isn't there? You don't have to tell me."

He rubbed his hair, eyes closed as he took a deep breath."It was around the time after grandfather and uncle had died. We went to his funeral and it was really sad to see there aren't many Kachidokis left. Only my dad's side of the family. It was a normal day, and I remember that we were training with dad.

* * *

"Come on, Hisashi, concentrate a bit more." Noburo chided his son as he examined his posture. Hisashi was 7 years old at the time.

"I'm sorry, dad...But I can't..." Hisashi was attempting to morph his neon ball into something but quickly vanished. He sat on the floor, clearly drained from the effort he had put.

"Damn it." Noburo muttered before addressing his son."Take five. After that, we'll try again."

"Oni-chan! I brought you some water!" A 5-year-old Takashi rushed over to his brother, handing him a cup of iced water."That was cool, Oni-chan! You almost had it!"

"Almost..." He repeated with a sad smile, ruffling his brother's hair. He perked up as he watched his dad talking to his sister."Oh, here it comes. They're at it again."

"What's going on? Are father and Onee-san fighting again?" His voice broke with each word said. Hisashi stood up and embraced his little brother.

"It's okay, Takashi." His brother repeated, as though he was in a loop."Ayushi just tends to not agree with dad ins some things." They watched as their older sister stormed off to where their mother was, preparing some BBQ. Hisashi sighed, pushing his brother away."It seems like training is back in session. Go on. See if Ayushi is doing okay."

"Okay." He rushed over to his sister, passing by his father who just gave him a quick stare."Onee-chan!" Takashi hugged his sister from behind. His sister was considerably taller than both of them, and since Takashi was the youngest, he only reached up to her belly button.

"Oh, my?" Ayushi turned around, smiling warmly. She had purple eyes and their family signature brown hair in pigtails style."You look upset, Takashi. Did something happen?"

"Were you and daddy fighting again?" He asked, tears building up in his eyes.

"Oh, dear." Ayushi picked him up in her arms."You know father and I...well, I don't like how he treats us. Like we're his soldiers. Or at least Hisashi. I am a girl, so I don't think he sees much in me as he sees in him."

"Does...does daddy see something in me too?" He asked hopefully."Can I be as strong as you when I grow up?"

"Ha! You're 100 years short to be thinking of surpassing your older sister, little man. But you'll probably get stronger than me if you train under dad too. Hisashi isn't really the...fighting type as you can see. So it'll probably be up to you to show what us kids can do."

"Yay! I'll be as strong as Onee-chan and Oni-chan!" He jumped out of his sister's embrace."I'm going to show daddy what I can do! I wanted to use this really really cool move I came up with!"

"Well, I won't stop you. Just be careful, okay?" Ayushi kissed his brother on his forehead, making him have the smallest of blushes.

"Sheez, Onee-chan...you're embarrassing me!" Takashi yelled as he ran back to his dad."Daddy! Daddy! I want to show you something! Can I? Please?"

Noburo looked back at his son then back to Hisashi, who seemed to be on his last legs."Alright. What do you got for me, champ?"

Takashi brought his hands together and materialized some neon, forming a ball. His dad was about to question him what was so special about that when he saw Takashi bring his hands closed, morphing the neon sphere. Sparkles began coming out and circling around his palm as the ball became thinner by the second until it took the form of a small stick. It had a sharp edge and was pulsating.

Noburo's eyes widened, as he took the spear from his son and examined it."It's crafted perfectly. A little rough on the edges, but not bad for a first try."

Hisashi ran up to his dad, looking at the newly created weapon in awe."Woah! That looks so cool! You are amazing, Takashi!"

"You think so?" He tilted his head in confusion."I don't think it was that big a deal. I find it easy to manipulate neon at will."

"You do?" Hisashi felt a little upset. He was supposed to give a good example for his brother and yet here he was, unable to even change the shape of his own neon.

Noburo pondered in thought after dismissing his children to eat lunch. Aside from Ayushi, Takashi was the other person who has shown incredible skills at neon control. But why was Hisashi so different? Perhaps this was a good sign. He walked up to the table set out outside and sat down next to his wife.

"Takashi, I want to take you to train with me from now on." Noburo addressed after taking a sip of his juice."You are full of potential and I think we should work on that so you can become strong as you grow up."

"Dear, please, he's really young." His wife grabbed his arm."Shouldn't it wait until he's Hisashi's age?"

Noburo put his hand on top of hers and gave him a worn outlook. Before he could reply, Takashi rose his hand in the air.

"But I want to do it! I want to be as strong as Onee-chan and Oni-chan!" He said, punching the air comically."And I want to be as strong as you, dad!"

"He certainly has the spirit." Ayushi giggled, grabbing his cheek and pulling it, much to his dismay.

* * *

"I was so happy." Takashi chuckled."I had the opportunity to make dad proud of me. Proud to have me as his son and to show that I could be as strong as he was. At the time, I didn't think much about it."

"But that's good, isn't it?" Nejire asked."To want to make our parents proud. You wanted Ayushi-chan to also be proud of you, right?"

"Yeah..." He closed his eyes, smiling at remembering how much of support his sister has been to him."I love her dearly. I wouldn't be here today if she didn't babysit me all those times before. I-"

His phone began going off, cutting whatever words were going to come out. He excused himself and took out his phone.

'Is Yaoyorozu calling back?'

He shrank down once he saw the person who was calling."It's my sister."

"You're...not going to answer?"

"I..." He lowered his arms, looking away."I don't really want to talk to anyone right now."

"But she must be really worried!" Nejire tried convincing him but he didn't reply."Let me talk to her then." She took the phone out of his hand and answered the call."Hello? Ayushi-chan? Yes, it's me, Nejire. Yes, he's here with me. He's okay."

While they continued their conversation, Takashi went back to rubbing his temples gently. He started thinking about what he was going to do now. No agency would want someone like him with them and his dad probably will either force him to be with him or boot him out.'Nishikawi...I guess you ended up surpassing me. You put up a great fight, compared to me. I guess it's true what that damn Bakugo said...' He bit his lower lip so hard he drew blood.'But it makes no sense! I'm supposed to be an elite! A prodigy! How did I get left behind by everyone else?! How di-'

"Here you go." Nejire gave him his phone back."She was just worried and wanted to see how you were feeling. She...doesn't blame you for what happened."

He snorted, cracking a smile while shaking his head."That's my sister, alright. She's probably the sanest person in our family next to mom."

"About that...I know you don't want to talk about this, but...about Hisashi..."

"Want to know why I resent him so much?" He glared at her with an emotionless expression."It's because he let me...suffer alone. After dad took me under his wing and started training me, it became hell on earth for me. The training was so harsh and so...horrible."

"Horrible?'

"My grandfather used to own a decent amount of land outside of the city. Back in the day, he used it to have a side business in agriculture. It was big enough to hold workers and animals as well as vegetables and such. However, there were also wild animals. My grandfather was an animal lover, so he would often buy exotic animals and shelter them in his resort. Pandas, giraffes, bears, elephants. It was huge. He always boasted how he started with a piece of land and made it into a paradise for wildlife. But after he died, the place became the animals'. Dad said this was a good place to train due to it being far from the public eye."

He took a second to take a deep breath."My dad would leave me in the middle of the property during weeks on end, forcing me to survive on my own until he came to pick me up. It really broke me down slowly and steadily. It was really hard and honestly, I gave up so many times. I would always beg Hisashi to exchange with me. He was the only one I could rely on since my sister was out of the question and mom would always excuse dad's intense training."

Nejire continued in silence, intently listing to his story."But Hisashi...he let me down!" He clenched his hand, neon sparking from it."He abandoned me when I needed him the most! Whenever I would come crying to him, he would just...just...stare...like he pitied me but at the same time like he scared shitless...That's when I lost hope in Hisashi and started resenting him. He promised me he would always stay by my side but he just broke it like it was nothing. As for my dad..."

Takashi ran a hand down his hair, feeling his chest tightening a bit."I snuck our puppy with me, his name was Neo. We picked him up from the streets after his mother gave birth to him. Unfortunately, she didn't make it. I was really close to Neo and would always be happy when I was with him. And since at the time I barely had any time to socialize with anyone, he was pretty much my only friend. But when my dad found out...he..."

Takashi finished wrapping a bandage around his wounded leg. Neo was licking his face in an attempt to make him feel better. He was a small white chihuahua with brown spots over his body.

"Hey, buddy!" Takashi cheered and hugged his companion."I told you to stay hidden until dad was gone!" He hissed, pointing at a nearby bush."I'll be fine. So just go on and hide." Neo hesitantly obeyed and rushed over to hide inside a bush.

"You look relief, despite going behind your father and pulling this." Noburo suddenly was next to Takashi. The young boy had no time to respond and was simply staring in disbelief."What's that look for? Did you think I didn't know you brought Neo with us? Please, I'm getting old, but not that old. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring him? Where he only serves as a distraction to your training? Besides, what are you going to feed him? The fruits are running low after all. Unless you-"

"No! I will figure something out! J-just please, let him stay with me!" Takashi was on his knees."I'm so scared dad! So scared! Every night is horrible here and I'm always in the dark after I run out of neon! I have no friends! I can't talk to Itsuka and her family anymore! And I'm all alone! ANd-"

Noburo rose his hand, silencing his son. He turned to where Neo was hiding and whistled him over. The little dog came over slowly, ears behind his head."What? You're not in trouble either. Come here." He squatted down and rubbed Neo's head gently."You have progressed in your training decently over the past few months. But there's something your lacking. You don't have the drive to become stronger, as I had suspected. While you started only to appease me, it seems your running low on motivation. I thought you wanted to be strong."

"I do!" He stood up immediately."I can still get stronger dad! I can still do that!"

Noburo smiled as he rubbed Neo's belly gently."I am only being strict because I want what's best for you. At first, I was like you. My father was a very strict old-schooled man. He put my brother and I through hell and back and taught us all the morals we needed to know to enforce the future of the Kachidoki family. But he's gone. So is your uncle. Both of them murdered in cold blood. I have little time to forge you into a proper hero to prepare you for the dangers that the future might entail."

"What are you talking about...?" Takashi gulped down."Daddy?"

"And for that, I must force you to break through your shell." He grabbed Neo with his hand and tossed him high in the air."

"Dad! What are you doing!" The young boy watched helplessly as his dog whimpered in the air.

"Let it be hate or love what drives you, you must take control of said emotion and make it your own!" Noburo fired a crimson neon blast from the tip of his fingers in the air, engulfing the innocent dog and leaving nothing but ashes. Takashi observed mouth gaped and dropping to the floor, immediately crying in sorrow. The young boy adopted a fetal position as he began crying loudly and letting his tears fall down to the ground.

"Let's get going. There will be time for mourning later. We are losing precious daylight." Noburo continued walking ahead. Unbeknown to him, his son was back on his feet, staring with murderous intention at his father.

"Bastard..." It started below a whisper."BASTARD! MURDER! YOU...YOU!" Noburo continued walking, ignoring his son's outburst. Takashi's hands lightened in a deep shade of purple as he took a stance."DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! YOU MONSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" He screamed as he began firing his neon blasts like a machine gun. Noburo looked over his shoulder, eyes widened as he saw the insane number of attacks coming for him. He was forced to stay still, his back receiving the countless attacks as his son unleashed his rage.

Takashi didn't care about neon control or how much neon he was wasting away. He kept firing as hard as he could and as fast as he could. The explosions were creating a giant purple cloud of smoke that was expanding dangerously yo their surroundings. Takashi coughed uncontrollably, realizing he was approaching his limit. He rose his hand in the air as 5 balls of neon began circling around and joining together to form a long javelin with pulsating energy.

"GAIA SPEAR!" He threw the weapon as hard as he could as it began increasing in speed in mid-air and collided with Noburo, creating a huge explosion that resonated in their surroundings. Takashi was panting heavily, subconsciously trying to shoot more but only smoke came out of his palms. His body finally gave up as he crashed on his back against the floor.

* * *

"After that, I was carried back home and didn't have to go to that horrible place anymore since they closed it down. Thankfully, some animals were still left alive, so they were put out in the wild where they would live their lives in their own accords as I wanted as well." He rubbed his arms carefully."I left a pretty nasty scar on his back if you're wondering."

Nejire was holding back the tears and just shook her head."No, that's not-"

"Just kidding. Anyway, we continued training here and there, until I completely stopped training once I got into high school. By that point, I was already ahead of most students and didn't see any need in continuing training." He took out a pendant with a blue mineral attached to it."Funny enough, he gave me this as my birthday present. Everyone in our family has one and matches our neon color. For some reason, it brings comfort to my heart. Well, now you know the whole story." He stood up, brushing his pants off."I'm leaving. I got nothing else to do here anyway, so. Best of luck to you and the others."

"Wait!" She called out to him."I just want you to know that if you need to talk to someone, I'll be here for you. Always."

'Yaoyorozu and Itsuka said the same thing and they didn't bother answering my calls.' He chuckled drilled. He waved goodbye and exited the door, leaving the premises with his ego broken.

* * *

_**Sports Festival, Stadium, Infirmary, Noon**_

Darby groaned loudly, feeling someone shaking him away from his slumber and probably the most comfortable nap he had taken in a long time. He lazily opened his eyes, instinctively grabbed his head, which was now covered in bandages.

"Try not to touch it too much." He looked up to see Yui sitting on a chair next to his bed. He examined the room, realizing he must be inside the infirmary. He looked at his once broken fingers, which were not also wrapped around bandages, almost covering his whole hand. He compared his former broken fingers to his healthy hand and groaned once he realized his fingers were slightly crooked.

"Well, shit." Darby laid back down but Yui forced him up."What?"

"That was really reckless of you." She pointed out like a mother would scold her child."I'm surprised you can take that many hits to the head and not pass out."

"Yeah, well, I have a pretty hard head." He said with a chuckle."Which was almost broken today, mind you. How is...Monoma?"

"Well, he didn't receive many blows to the head compared to you, but he's still in rough shape." Yui informed him."Last time I asked, Tokage told me he hasn't woken up yet, but Recovery Girl said he would be fine after some rest."

"Well, I won, as I told you." He said, showcasing a toothy grin."I told you, as long as you support me, no way in hell I'll lose."

"Well, that's why I was waking you up." Yui fidgeted a little on her seat.

"No..." He sounded incredulous, and Yui looking elsewhere confirmed his suspicions."Nooooo! I wanted to keep sleeping! I'm tired as hell!" He screamed, hiding his body inside of the blankets.

Yui simply touched the covers and they immediately shrank down.

"No fair. That's cheating." He cried out, fully exposed now that his covers were no more."How did I sleep through all those matches?"

"Well, you did get a concussion," Yui said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"So why can't I just surrender now and just sleep?" Darby groaned like a kid throwing a tantrum."Honestly, with the people that are left, there's no way I'm winning this."

"Remember your promise." Yui narrowed her eyes dangerously, causing Darby to yelp.

"Okay! Okay!" He said, getting up from his bed."Fine. I'll get going. Want me to walk you back to your area?"

"Before that, I want to ask you something."

"Sure."

Both of them exited the infirmary, Yui giving a quick wave at Setsuna who was watching over Monoma."You gave that speech today. But you also said something after. You said you wanted to tell me something. What was it?"

'Oh, shit.' Darby's blood ran cold. 'I completely forgot about that.' He took a quick glance at Yui, who was as red as a tomato.'Okay. Maybe I should confess here and now. I mean, there's no one around to witness if I fail, so that'll work on my favor. On the other hand, maybe it's a bad time. I mean, Ashido said I had to do it after I won a match, but so far I've been unable to.'

"Darby?"

Darby was freaking out inside and did not know what to do.'Okay, Darby Nishikawi! If you're going to confess, it has to be now!' He turned to Yui, a blank expression on his face.

"I forgot."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

An awkward silence went for what it felt like hours.

"You...forgot?" Yui repeated, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yes." 'NO!' He hit himself in the head mentally, screaming as loud as his mind allowed."Must be the concussion."

"It must be, yes." She lowered her head, continuing to walk quietly. The rest of the way, Darby continued strangling himself mentally until they reached their respective groups.

* * *

_**Sports Festival, Stadium, 1-A Bleachers, Noon**_

'I hope I didn't make everyone worried about me.' Darby quietly looked over his classmates, all having a chat amongst themselves.' After all, they must be preoccupied with this whole thing going on. I'll just try to be as casual as I can be, in order not to draw unnecessary attention.'

Darby tried mimicking Bakugo's posture as well as stuffing his hands in his pockets. He walked up to the group to take a seat."Yo."

"There he is! Attack!"

"Wha-" Before he could finish his word, he was bombarded by all kinds of objects. Candy, chips, drinks, popcorn, and all sorts of objects. By the end of it all, his clothes were wet and sticky and now had every color of the rainbow on his hair.

"That's what you get for screwing it!" Ashido declared angrily, followed by Hagakure, Kaminari, and Sero.

"But I won, didn't it?" He looked puzzled at the rest of his classmates.

"I don't think that's quite what they mean..." Momo sighed, seemingly distressed about something.

Ashido got up to his face and stuck her finger against his chest."You had one job! ONE JOB! And that was to confess after your victory against that Monoma guy! But you blew it!"

"Was that speech you made before really necessary?" Jiro narrowed her eyes at him.

"You too, Jiro-san?" He deadpanned comically."I thought you would have my back..."

"All I'm saying is that if you didn't do that whole speech, you would have had timed to confess," Jiro said, nonchalantly examining her nails.

"But I did confess. Just now, in fact!" He puffed his chest out, fists on his hips.

"Oh, you did?" Hagakure and Ashido drew dangerously closer to him."So, if I call her over, she would confirm this? Okay! OH, KODAI-SA-"

Darby desperately tried finding Hagakure's mouth to block it, sighing in relief after he did."Okay, fine! I didn't! But you can't really blame me for it, Monoma bashed my skull pretty hard back there, I could hardly stand. I tried confessing earlier just now but...I couldn't. It didn't feel like the right time, honestly. Besides, her teammate is injured."

"Yeah, but it's Monoma." Jiro shrugged nonchalantly."Anyway, what about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Thank you." He muttered to Shoji, who handed him a canned juice as he sat down between him and Mineta."Although trying to stay awake while fighting the urge to pass out is a hell of an experience."

"Dude, are your fingers alright?" Kaminari leaned on his arm."Even I heard them crack from over here."

"A little crooked, but I guess I had it better than Midoriya." Darby gave Midoriya a small grin, prompting the boy to laugh sheepishly."Anyway, how did your fights go? I can't believe I slept through almost everything."

"After your fight, Kachidoki got manhandled by Bakugo over there." Jiro pointed at Bakugo, who simply clicked his tongue."Tokoyami defeated Iida, so now you guys made it to the semi-finals."

"That's crazy as hell." Darby muttered to himself."I never thought I'd even make it this far. So hey, I get that Todoroki likes to be alone, but where is Kachidoki?"

Everyone looked around with troubled looks on their faces. Yaoyorozu cleared her throat, offering a sad smile."Kachidoki...well, he's not really okay right match really hit him hard and I'm afraid he responded rather...aggresively."

"In other words, fucker threatened to shot me once he lost the match." Bakugo had spoken after being quiet the whole time."He had the audacity to get mad after he didn't go all out during our match because his ego didn't let him."

"No way." Nishikawi stood up from his chair."He couldn't...right?" He gasped once he saw Momo not giving an answer."So it's gotten this bad...We know that his very unstable and his emotions can change in the blink of an eye but...to just attack Bakugo and losing it like that..."

"Right now, you can't worry about that." Shoji gave him a firm look."Your match is coming up and you should be focused on that. Kachidoki will be fine."

"Yeah, he probably just needs to burn some steam off." Mineta shrugged, unsure of what to say."I mean, anyone would be upset after a loss like that. You should have seen it. Bakugo was outspeeding him like crazy and he couldn't even get one attac-"

"Mineta, enough!" Yaoyorozu shot him a glare."I should have answered his phone call..."

"What?" Darby glanced over to the raven-haired girl.

"He called me a couple of times but I was...too distress at the time because of my own lost again Tokoyami..."

Darby observed as his classmates had a worried expression on their faces. He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets."If Kachidoki is one thing, it's stubborn. He'll bounce back from this. Who knows, maybe he'll come for a rematch, Bakugo."

"Whatever. As long as he puts his dan mind in the fight."

"Anyway, I don't really want to think about my match right now." Darby settled on his chair again."If I'm not mistaken then my next match..."

"Oh, I see what you mean." Ojiro perked up from his spot."Man, you really have it rough, don't you?"

"What is he talking about?" Sero inquired.

"You don't want to find o-"

"NOW! THE MATCH THAT WILL OPEN THE SEMI-FINAL SECTION! SHOTO TODOROKI VS. DARBY KACHIDOKI! CONTENDERS, PLEASE GET READY FOR BATTLE!"

Present Mic's voice served as a reminder of the reality of the situation.

"Oh my fucking God..." Darby covered his eyes as he shook his head slowly."Well, I'm screwed. I hope you guys can prepare a good funeral for me."

"Tough luck, dude." Sero patted Darby on the head."Maybe Aoyama can give you a few pointers on how NOT to fight Todoroki."

"Certainly, monsieur! I wouldn't want Darby's shine to be so easily lost against Todoroki's flaming ice."

"Dude, I think he was being sarcastic." Kaminari gave him an exasperated look."Look, man, just give it your all, yeah? Maybe those spheres of yours can withstand low temperatures and even heat."

"Yeah, you can also ask Midoriya for some pointers." Kirishima pointed at the unknowingly One for All user.

"I-I-I-I would like to! B-b-but...W-w-well-"

"Relax, Midoriya. I'll fight him on my own accords." Darby gave him a playful punch on the arm."Alright, I'm heading over to my certain death." He waved at his friends before he disappeared out of sight.

"Does he always have to be so dramatic?" Jiro said with a laugh."Although I guess that's what represents him."

"I hope he doesn't end up giving up so soon." Uraraka clasped her hands together."I mean, he should at least try, even if it doesn't seem that favorable."

"Well, Kaminari does have a point." Tokoyami chimed in."We've seen Nishikawi's Quirk either counter or cancel out attacks, such as Kachidoki's Neon, or Kaminari's lightning. If he can cancel out fire and ice..."

"He will have a certain victory!" Ashido rose her fist in the air.

"Not quite." Iida quickly ended her victory vibe."Todoroki is a very capable fighter. Even if Nishikawi could go around his Quirk, he is still not out of the battle."

"So, this battle is going either be extremely quickly or is going to take everyone by surprise." Sero announced, a shit-eating grin forming on his face."So, do you guys wanna bet?"

* * *

_**Sports Festival, Stadium, Arena, Noon.**_

Darby was biting down his lip, doing his best to maintain a somewhat threatening expression. Todoroki stood in front of him, but he had a different look on his face now. His features had softened and looked somewhat lost.

"Are you both ready?" Midnight asked both teenagers, who simply nodded.

'Still, I'm sure he'll try to one-shot me as he did to Aoyama. Which means, I'll have to be the one to start things off first. But my Black Spheres won't reach him from the position I'm in and if I get close now, he'll get on the defensive. Hey, I got an idea!' Darby smirked, slightly bending his knee and extending his right leg. His right hand was almost touching the floor and his other one was on his hip. Todoroki rose a brow at this, but his expressionless face didn't fade.

'If this goes as I have planned...I might have a chance of defeating Todoroki!'

A dreadful silence followed right after. None of the fighters said a word and simply waited for the signal.

Aizawa slapped the back of Mic's head."Hurry up and start the fight.

"Alright, jeez! I was just giving it a dramatic vibe! Alright, begin!"

Darby passed a black sphere through his right hand and created his Black Umbrella, colliding against the concrete and making a hole on the ground. The pieces of rubble flew momentarily in the air and he wasted no time in putting his hand in front of them, passing another black sphere which resulted in the various rocks being sent flying at Todoroki's direction.

Todoroki created a wave of ice that froze the pebbles midway through, rendering them useless. His attention was directed now to an incoming second wave of rocks flying at him, which he easily froze again.

'What is he planning?' Todoroki pondered as he continued freezing the rocks.'Is he thinking that by relentlessly attacking me like this will stop me from freezing him directly?'

Meanwhile, Darby was now gritting his teeth, intense pain over both of his hands."Guess I passed my Black Spheres too fast through my palms. I must have cut myself or something. But it's worth a shot."

Todoroki froze another wave of rocks, but this time he noticed something. He had enclosed himself in ice and had no more room to block. This also meant that Darby had no more room to throw rocks at him.

Darby made one of his Black Spheres go up to its maximum range before he sent another one after it, colliding with it and causing it to go high in the air. He was dragged up by the nature of his Quirk and was now up in the sky, noticing that Todoroki hadn't pinpoint his location yet. He used the same tactic, this time to launch himself back to the ground where Todoroki was standing.

Shoto awaited for Darby to bust through the ice, however, he noticed a shadow growing bigger in front of him as well as one of Darby's spheres to suddenly be in front of him. Darby came down from the sky, delivering a powerful punch with all his strength at Todoroki's right cheek, sending him sliding on his own ice against the wall he created.

"Now, to finish it!" Darby dashed over to Shoto as he was standing up, putting both of his hands on his abdomen and passing all his Black SPheres simultaneously, creating one solid Black Umbrella that was strong enough to send Shoto through his ice and exposing him to the arena once more.

"TODOROKI IS SENT FLYING OUT OF HIS ICE CAGE!" Present Mic was going ballistic."DID NISHIKAWI REALLY PUT HIM ON THE EDGE?!"

Darby gritted his teeth and proceeded to run after Todoroki to try and launch him out of the arena before he could use his Quirk. Suddenly, Todoroki glared at him, his left side flaming with fire as Darby nearly avoided being hit by a scorching attack.

"Hot! Hot!" Darby rubbed his cheek rapidly.

"I'm surprised you thought of that strategy." Todoroki drawled."No wonder you took that position earlier. You were planning to obscure me from using my Quirk to freeze you and stop your movements. For that, you were using your Spheres to break the ground as you ran in circles while also using them to send the rocks at me to force me to freeze, otherwise, it'd be more open to an attack. Once I created the wall of ice around me, you launched yourself up in the air by exploring your Quirk's weakness, and then, that's where your true attack began." Shoto scowled as he observed Darby's bleeding palms."But that came at a price."

"I've never used my Quirk that fast before." Darby flinched as he tried closing his hands for a fist again."I must have passed my spheres the wrong way while I did it fast, so I must have cut myself. Still though, my attack has yet to finished."

"No, it's over."Todoroki continued on."I won't make the same mistake again. This time, I'll finish this off for sure."

Darby chuckled nervously, a cold sweet dropping down the back of his neck."Oh yeah? Let's see about that!" Darby rushed to get in range of Todoroki, sending two Spheres at him which he dodged. He then opened his palms to pass his remaining spheres through them.

"Now!" Todoroki created a wave of ice that froze Darby's hand as his SPheres were passing this his palm, stopping them in mid-process of enlarging.

"What?!" Darby cried out, freaking out at the fact that not only were his hands frozen, but also two of his spheres."Fuck! Fuck!"

Todoroki took a step backward, freezing the floor behind him that led up to the edge of the arena. He grabbed Darby's spheres while he was still in shock and ran up with them, pulling Darby along. Since he wasn't prepared for the sudden move, he ended up slipping on the floor with no hope of getting up. Shoto let go of the spheres once he was on the edge of the arena and simply side-stepped as Darby slide out of the arena and landed on his back.

"NISHIKAWI IS OUT OF THE ARENA! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS TODOROKI!"

Darby sighed as he heard everyone cheering for Todoroki's victory. "Shocker, am I right?" He frowned once he went and saw his palms again."At least that'll stop the bleeding."

"Let me help you." Todoroki walked up to Darby, crouching down and placing his hands on his frozen ones. With his fire side, he began melting the ice away.

"Thanks but...why are you helping me?" Darby rose a brow at the half-and-half boy."I mean, you don't really seem like the kind of person who would put much thought into these things. Sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine." Todoroki dismissed his comment."I have my reasons. You make it sound like I'm bound to just leave you here with your arms frozen. I am aware of how much you treasure those spheres of yours."

"It's just, I figured you would be a bit upset after that punch I gave you." Darby cringed once he noticed that the heat had increased a bit."Ouch! Lower it a little bit! I'm burning!"

"It means that your hands are almost unfrozen, so just stand still." Todoroki stated."Also, you don't need to worry about that. I've taken worse punches than the one you gave me."

"You know, for a person with ice powers, you really have no chill."

"I can't believe you really made that joke." Todoroki gave him a disappointed glare.

* * *

_**Sorry for the horrible put at the end :P. This is pretty much the conclusion of the tournament, at least on the OC's perspectives. Sorry if the whole arc was a bit bland, but I had trouble making it more interesting in the beginning. Starting from now though, things are going to get spicier. I've been thinking about what kind of hero Darby will be working for but for now I won't say much to avoid spoiling anything. **_

_**Second thing I wanted to point out is that I don't really think I'm going to write about the two heroes movies because simply I can't think of a reasonable explanation why Darby would even be there. Kachidoki right now is not looking too great so there's that as well. But it doesn't mean I won't come up with something to make up for it. Also, are the movies canon?**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for sticking around so far into the story. I promise the next arcs will not disappoint. Take care and please stay safe!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_  
_**New Steps**_

'I know I see him every day in class, but I don't think I'll ever stop admiring All Might." Darby admired the figure of the Number 1 Hero as he stood in front of them in the awards ceremony. He glanced over to his friend, who was also in the same place as he was, Tokoyami, and both exchange a small nod.

"Didn't think I'd make it this far, honestly." He cringed as he saw Bakugo, who won the first place, tied like he was some wild animal. Good riddance.

"Nonsense. You made it here because of your hard work and determination." Tokoyami placed a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder."I saw you during all your fights and you've performed admirably."

"Yeah...guess you're right about that." He couldn't help but smile. He didn't think he would even make it past the first round but here he was third place. His training has truly paid off. Now he wasn't feeling so conflicted about his Quirk. Maybe...maybe he could become the hero he always envisioned himself to be when he grows up. With his newfound motivation, he could hardly wait for next year's Sports Festival. But he was still worried about Kachidoki. He looked back to Bakugo and Todoroki, standing in the places above his own.

'I wonder if Kachidoki is okay. I'm sure he wanted to win too but...' He sighed, remembering his classmates' reactions at the mentioning of his name. He sure missed a lot by just being unconscious thanks to his battle with Monoma, but perhaps that was for the best. He let out a yelp once he noticed All Might standing in front of him. He noticed that Tokoyami still had his serious look on his face, looking forward.

"Young Nishikawi, you've made spectacular progress since your first day of class here in U.A. Not only do you have more determination during a fight, but you also fight for the truth and for what's right." He placed the medal around Darby's neck and gave him a hug."Do not let your progress be stopped because of your Quirk. Right now, you have the power to continue on forward and forge a path that will lead you to success. Find your own way."

"I will." Darby grinned from ear to ear."I will, All Might!"

* * *

_**Sports Festival Stadium, Outside, Noon**_

Kachidoki took one last glance behind him, focusing on the screen that displayed the top winners of the tournament. He clicked his tongue, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

'I should be there...but...' He clenched his right fist tightly, purple neon sparkling.

"My, someone seems rather upset." A haughty voice said, followed by a light chuckle."I suppose you are certainly not in a good mood?"

Takashi was about to retort, but what he saw left him speechless. A girl with lavender hair and lavender eyes stood in front of him, adjusting her monocle.

"What, forgot about me, already?" The girl feigned being hurt, placing her hand on her chest."You certainly know how to upset ladies."

"How would I ever forget, princess?" Takashi sighed, rubbing his temples."It's just...it's been a while, Sai-san."

Saiko Intelli, second year at Seai Academy, smiled once he recognized her."It has been indeed. How long, exactly?"

"If I recall correctly, I was 10 at the time and you were 11," Takashi explained, buttoning his jacket back in place but to no avail. Bakugo had burnt off the zipper now it had a gaping hole in it.

"It's been quite a while, then." She adopted a thoughtful expression."Time sure does fly. To think we're not both 15 and 16."

"Sai-san, I don't mind for any disrespect, but why are you here?" Takashi asked her, getting to the point.

Saiko simply smiled deviously, one hand on her hip."We were invited to come and spectate U.A's Sports Festival. Quite a show, I must say. Quite different from the one our school does. Regardless, you've performed rather...should I say, lamentable? I thought you were different than that, Ta-kun."

Takashi's eyes twitched at the nickname. Sure, it sounded cute when they were kids, but now it was different."I never approved of that nickname, you know. And what? You came to make fun of me? Because if you are, you might as well leave me alone."

The girl seemed amused at his reaction folding her arms while resting her face against her palm."Do not worry. I am not here merely to make fun of you. I simply wished to talk to you, that's all. So, how about it? Will you treat a lady with some tea? I believe there's a nice cafe nearby where we can converse peacefully."

"I don't know, Sai-san, would it be okay for you to be seen with someone looking like a complete mess?" Takashi spread his arms. Truth be told, he was really a mess.

Saiko got close to him and removed his jacket."Put that around your waist. While it would certainly damage my image a bit, you aren't totally bad looking right now. Just wash your face and comb your hair in the bathroom and you should look at least semi-presentable. Now, come on, let us make haste, shall we?"

The walk was rather quiet. Takashi noticed how she swayed her hips, almost screaming that she was someone really important. He then took a look at a nearby glass window. His P.E uniform was torn in some places, his hair was everywhere and his hand was still bandaged. Once they arrived to the Caffe, he went straight for the bathroom to comb his hair as best as he could, washing his face and removing his dirty bandaged. His skin was back to normal, mostly. He went back out again, noticing that Saiko was sitting on a table for two, already zipping on some tea she had ordered. He went over and ordered a can of lemon iced tea and went to seat with her.

"Still drinking that stuff?" She rose a brow, putting her cup down."I told you before, you cannot possibly compare canned drinks, like that iced tea to the real thing." She picked up her cup."The natural flavor is leagues above whatever that processed beverage can offer. Not to mention that this is actual tea."

"Uh, do you always have to criticize what I drink? I thought you would grow out of it by now." He said, annoyingly taking a zip out of his drink."Besides, you said the same thing about me drinking grape Fanta. Cut me some slack."

"I see that you have fallen off the path of being a gentleman." She sighed, fixing her posture."You would be wise to fix that. After all, I heard you are the next heir to the Kachidoki family."

"At this point, I don't know...my dad...he..." He shivered a bit, recollecting the look his father had given him after he lost his match."I haven't talked to him but..."

"I understand." She said."I have a question to ask you. I hope you don't have a problem with that?" She saw him giving her a shrug, so she continued."About your last fight. Were you really going to attack your opponent after the fight was concluded? Even if he was your own classmate?"

"What's it to you?" Takashi glared at her."Why do you suddenly want to judge me for that? Last time I checked, you think you're the leader of your friends and boss them around."

"Being a leader is far different than being impulsive and threatening other people." She shot back without missing a beat."The way I see it is that your ego was screaming at you for losing that match. So you were blinded by your own desire of victory and almost did something you might have regretted later on. Not a very smart thing to do, if you ask me."

"Yes, well I'm not the one who has a Quirk that increases their IQ. Not to mention, you are one to talk about ego."

"Again, I must correct your baseless accusations." She wagged her finger, much to his irritation."I am confident, yes. There's something that differentiates confidence with ego. Confidence is earned and shown. Ego is just all talk. When you lose it, what do you have left?"

"I'm out of here." Takashi stood up but he grabbed his arm.

"I'm only teasing you, calm yourself." She said almost playfully."You let your emotions get the better of you, Ta-kun. I suppose that was always something you were better than me at I suppose. Instead of thinking, you go with whatever your head tells you. Truly, I am envious."

Takashi scoffed, folding his arms and looking away. He noticed a few people were looking at them, muttering amongst themselves."Our battle expertise are two completely different things. I am a genius too, you know?"

"Oh, I know you are. But not on the same level as myself." She boasted, placing her hand proudly against her chest."But you are correct. You're more of a brawler, almost to the bitter sense. Your fighting style truly shows your confidence in your skills and your Quirk is truly fitting to your nature. As for myself, I am fit to be of support and simply give instructions to form flawless performances. My formula to-

"-your formula to success, yes I know." Takashi mimicked, doing his best to put on an English accent. They both shared a short chuckle, surprisingly finding some pleasure in their conversation.

"By the way, whatever happened to that orange hair girl? Kendo, that was her last name?"

Takashi frowned, still bitter than Itsuka hadn't answered his calls and had not gone see him."Doesn't matter."

"I suppose it's to be expected. After all, your friendship with her was formed when you were much younger than when we met."

"Does that mean you're jealous?" Takashi inquired, a smug printed on his lips.

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself." She huffed, waving her hand."Perhaps if you were attending Joyo Academy, where only gentlemen attend."

"Joyo Academy is a contrast to your school. Though instead of girls only, they have boys only, right?"

"Correct." Saiko replied as she finished her tea."We usually hold events together, where boys and girls bond and get to know each other. As you know, only prestigious families are allowed to go to that school. Never mind that, we are here to talk about you. You never answered my question, you know?

"Yes, I would have shot him." Takashi quickly answered."I wasn't on my right mindset."

"Sore loser then?" She stifled a chuckle once she saw him about to protest."I jest. But like I said before, you let your emotions run wild too much. Do you recall what you said to me when we met at your father's party? You said you would do your best to change the Kachidoki family and make it right again. You haven't given up, right?"

"Of course not..." He grumbled. He remembered the day when they sat together, due to being the youngest at the party and simply chatted. She would make fun of him because he was socially awkward at the time, due to his father forcing him to focus on his training. He resented his dad, even long after he had forced him to be under his wing. He was convinced he would change the fate of his family.

"I won't pry in your family's affairs, but I will say this. Right now, you are acting rather mediocrely." She bluntly remarked."Try having some more class and put thought in your actions. You'd be surprised what a little bit of thinking does for you in the long run."

"I'll keep that in mind." He sat up, this time he wasn't stopped."I should get going, my sister is waiting for me at home."

"Ah, of course. I won't stop you." She closed her eyes in thought."We should meet more often like this. Well, of course, you have to be properly dressed if you want to leave a lasting impression on me."

"I thought I did that already." Takashi bowed slightly."I hope you have a nice day, Sai-san."

"You as well, Ta-kun." She said sincerely."And do try to ignore the comments people will give you. Just follow my advice and you should be fine."

"Yeah..." He drawled, exiting the shop."I swear..."

Meanwhile, Saiko cleaned her mouth with a napkin, sighing."I swear..."

"...he/she is just as egotistical as ever."

* * *

_**Nishikawi Residence, Noon**_

In the Nishikawi's residence, a small party was being held among the three family members, celebrating Darby's placement in the Sports Festival. Ren and Darby were currently waiting for Rachel to finish dinner up as they both set the plates down and poured the drinks.

"You should have invited that girl you mentioned, Darby." His father said, finishing putting the utensils down."Would be a little more lively if she came over with her parents."

"Dad, really? Besides, it'd be too arrogant of me to invite people to a party like this. How would they feel if they came here to celebrate me placing third and them not making it?"

"He does bring a good point, dear." Rachel joined her family on the table, putting the turkey down with one hand and placing a pan of rice next to it."There's more stuff on the counter. Beans, corn, you name it. We had to make something big for our little boy!"

"We couldn't be more proud of you, Darby." Ren ruffled his son's hair."You were pretty cool out there. The way you used your spheres to advanced through that minefield was mind blowing."

"And dangerous!" Rachel pointed at him with her fork."What if you landed on your belly or back, where you were not being protected?"

"I had to take a chance, mom." Darby sweatdropped, a bit uneasy of his mom giving him a glare."Besides, it worked out in the end."

"Well, I wouldn't say it worked out perfectly fine. I saw you kissed the floor too many times for comfort." Ren pointed out with a teasing smile."As cool as you tried to be, you kind of blew it a bit. But you did shine in the calvary race. You used your spheres to fly around the air and catch your opponents by surprise. I'm sure that Bakugo kid didn't appreciate you using him as a stool?"

"Tje first time, he was fuming. Second time, not so much, mainly because we were on the same team. The 1vs1 fights were definitely where things got difficult."

"I didn't know your spheres were electric proof." Rachel rose a brow."Could come in handy for some housework."

"Your second fight against that boy from class 1-B was something to be remembered." Ren said with a proud look on his face."Tons of heroes were commentating on the ending. You definitely proved that boy wrong about you."

"Yeah...Yui told me he's fine, so that's good. I haven't seen him since we got out of the stadium, though. Neither have I seen Kachidoki."

"Oh, right." Rachel perked up."You are friends with Kachidoki, right? I heard he was supposed to be some kind of prodigy that belonged in a high ranked family, but he certainly didn't give that impression, especially on his last match."

"Did something happen to him?" Ren asked, earning a shrug from Darby.

"Don't know. I tried calling him but he doesn't pick up. He's probably home, burying his head on the pillow." He laugh dryly at that."But he's my friend and I know there's something going on with him. I mean, I met his brother and he told me that he wasn't always liked that. It has to do with his father."

"Well, I imagine belonging to a prestigious family would certainly give a person too much pressure with all those expectations. Especially if you are the heir of said family." Rachel explained, her expression softening."I know you're friends with him, but right now he has to settle that problem on his own. If it's a family problem, then I'm sure they won't appreciate outsiders to butt in."

"Yeah, you're right..."

"Enough about that. Let's go back to focusing on your victory. Now, I know you came in on third place, but that's still really good. I wanted to ask you about that move you pulled on Shoto Todoroki. Where one of your spheres hit the other one up to propel you in the sky. How did you come up with that?"

"Well..." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly."After I saw Bakugo blasting my spheres to propel me up in the air, I figured I could do it myself, even if it was at a slower pace. To be honest, it was a gamble. But I used the same concept you taught me when we played pool that one time. To hit the ball with the ball and it'll do its job."

"I guess all that Quirk training paid off. But I can still see major room for improvement." Ren analyzed as he began digging on his meal.

"Yeah...after losing the way I did with Todoroki, I learned that I'm going to need to increase my defensive skills. When he froze my hands while my Black Spheres were passing through, there was nothing I could have done. Even more so when he grabbed my other two spheres and used my tactic against me to throw me out."

"He's not the son of the Number 2 Hero for nothing." Rachel mused.

Darby checked his phone, noticing he had received a few messages."Oh."

"Something happened?"

"Nah, I just have to get going in an hour. I'm going ti hang out with two friends. We promised Shiozaki that we would go to the church with her today."

"Church?" Ren looked incredulous. While he believed that there was some diety ruling above them, his family wasn't exactly religious."Are you going with your classmates? Also, Shiozaki sounds familiar. Wasn't she the girl in the obstacle course that finished right behind you and Kachidoki?"

"Yeah, that's her. They're both in class 1-B. They're all pretty okay with me after we settled things after my fight with Monoma."

"Oh, wonderful! So, are you interested in this lady?" Of course his mom would ask that.

"Nah, I'm basically the third wheel in this situation. Though I'd like to think I make an awesome wingman."

"So you're the one who organized this?" Ren laughed once he saw his son nod."Seriously...I guess that other friend of yours must really like this girl if they're willing to follow your advice to such precision."

"Yeah...he just listens to whatever people tell him. He's a bit of a follower, I guess."

"Maybe you can ask him to be your wingman and help you confess to that Yui girl you're so fond of." His mother teased, wiggling her brows.

"God, no." Darby crossed his arms, pouting. They all laughed together and continued enjoying each other's company through the evening.

* * *

_**Shibuya, Local Church, Outside, Noon**_

Darby and Matsuda were both chatting away, both properly dressed for the occasion. Darby was wearing a black dressing shirt with a black belt, grey pants, and black dressing shoes while Hoshi was wearing a white dressing shirt over a black sleeveless vest.

"Thank you for joining me today in this beautiful night, Nishikawi, Hoshi." Ibara walked up to the pair. She was wearing a white dress, her hair was tied up in a ponytail and was also wearing high heel shoes.

"Woah..." Hoshi gaped, staring directly at his classmate. Darby nudged him on the side, apparently resetting his brain."Y-y-you look beautiful today, Shiozaki...I mean, you always look beautiful but you know..."

Shiozaki tiled her hair to the side, a little taken back by his behavior. However, she simply giggled, offering a small smile."Thank you very much for your compliment. You both look handsome today. I'm sure you will fit in just fine."

"I sure hope so. I haven't gone to church in a while, you know." Darby confessed, stuffing his hands in his pockets."But I'm sure it'll be a nice experience."

"And right you are. We must always keep our lord in our minds, Nishikawi." Ibara continued ranting while Hoshi nodded at every word.

"Yes, she's very right. Come on you two, let's make haste." Hoshi bowed slightly, offering his hand for Ibara to take. And she did.

'So far so good.' Darby followed close behind them. He noticed a few people glancing at him but he ignored it for now.'Damn asshole actually made me plan a whole date for him, including things he should say and do. What am I even doing here...'

They found seats at the very front of the church. Ibara insisted that they should seat in the front to better listen to the priest. Darby had to admit, the place had went for a rustic look, with wooden chairs for sitting. The walls were painted in lavender and there were a few paintings hanging up almost everywhere about some event in the bible. In the middle of the entrance was a huge fountain where one could find holy water. The ceiling was mostly crystal, allowing the natural lightof the night to come in as well as the lamps lighting the place up.

Darby also enjoyed the chorus and how good they sounded whenever they sang. He found himself singing along a couple of times with them. For sure, Ibara had an angelic and would listen in closely to her whenever she would sing too. Hoshi was doing his best to keep going, but since he was unfamiliar with the songs, all he could do is try. Right on the middle of the meeting, the priest began his talk, mentioning stuff that he had seen the week before and all of it connecting to some sign of god.

"Now, I am sure you are all aware of the most recent event that happened yesterday in Japan. That's right, the very Sports Festival hosted in U.A!" A round of applause followed after."I'd like to call forth the strong-willed students that participated and gave it their all. We have three of them joining us today!"

'Wait, what?' Darby sat up from his seat. He was dozing off and just looking off into space, but this brought him back to reality.'What is he talking about? How does he-'

Ibara stood up, followed by Hoshi. She glanced at Darby and beckoned him to follow along. He didn't dare to disobey her so he did as he was told. They stood in front of the audience, receiving all sorts of praises from them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the future heroes of our generation!" Ibara got the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, everyone. Your words are too kind. But even though I gave it my all, I still lost." She looked over to Darby, who kept shaking his head rapidly."The one who was truly blessed today was Darby Nishikawi, a friend of mine who accompanied me along with Matsuda Hoshi today." She handed him the microphone as he felt the atmosphere tensing up.

"I...uh...thank you. I couldn't have done it without my friend's support...and God's. Yes, those were the factors pushing me forward during the competition. Even though I ended in third place, I can tell you this, hard work and dedication will surpass any kind of natural talent." He slapped himself mentally. He felt like that one last line was taking shots at Kachidoki, but he wasn't here. The audience seemed to have taken that rather well. The rest of the remaining time went by in a flash. Darby and Hoshi stayed behind while people made lines to take the communion.

After the long wait was gone, they met up in front of the church again, watching as the people exited the building in an orderly fashion.

"I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves today." Shiozaki said, grasping her hands together."I had talked to the priest beforehand about us, so I hope that wasn't a problem."

"No worries." Darby shrugged.

"Anything you say is good." Hoshi said.

"Anyway, I have to get going." Darby yawned loudly."It's getting late and I'm a bit tired. But now would be an EXCELLENT time for people to go out and eat!"

Hoshi noticed Darby staring daggers at him and remember that that was his cue."Oh, Shiozaki! I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me? Of course, I'd pay for the expenses. Consider it a treat for inviting us today."

"I would love to." Shiozaki accepted and Darby could swear he would see Hoshi jump out and dance."Anywhere in particular you have in mind?"

"Anywhere is fine. Plus, you know this area way better than I do." Both of them began walking away, Hoshi glancing back and giving Darby a shit-eating grin with a thumbs up.

Darby just rose his hand and waved goodbye."Seriously...being a wingman kind of sucks."

* * *

_**Tokyo, Shinjuku, Night**_

Darby had gotten out his train and noticed that not many people were riding it around that time. Thankfully, he wasn't disturbed constantly as he had thought he would. Just a few slaps on the back and words of encouragement. He decided to get a drink from a nearby vending machine, keeping in mind he had some spare change.

"Well, I wasn't expecting seeing you here." Darby snapped his attention to the right side of the machine, noticing Kachidoki was sitting there, legs crossed and drink some grape Fanta.

"Kachidoki?" Darby finished getting his drink and sat on the far side of the bench, allowing some space between the two."We were worried. Hell, I was worried. I was unconscious during your fight so I didn't see anything. I saw replays of it though."

"Of course it's gone viral." Takashi spat on the ground."I'm sure you were all worried." He almost sounded bitter about it for some reason."You're not gonna ask why I did it?"

"You're going to have to be specific." Darby narrowed his eyes, prompting the taller teen to burst out laughing.

"I guess that's fair. You don't beat much around the bush I guess." Takashi set his drink aside."Congrats on your victory at least. You kicked Monoma's ass, quite literally too. I bet Kodai must be all up on you now."

"Not really. I didn't ask her out."

"Come on, dude!" Takashi was not crying from laughing too much."You literally had the perfect scenario and you messed up?"

"You're one to talk. You left Kendo hanging."

Takashi scoffed, rolling his eyes."There's nothing between her and I. Whatever happened between us before doesn't matter now."

"Did something happened? You were acting like love birds yesterday." Darby pointed out, hearing a faint grunt from Takashi.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter now." Takashi leaned back on the bench, relaxing his legs."Anyway, what's done is done. I underestimated Bakugo and it won't happen again. I'm going back to training."

"I thought you hated that. Your brother, Hisashi? I meant him today."

Takashi shifted his gaze back to Darby, eyes widened."You met Hisashi?"

"Yeah. He told me about you being the heir of the family because he wasn't strong enough and your sister was a female. He also mentioned you guys act differently in battle. He also told me that you hate him because he wasn't there when you needed him the most."

"Even if you know that, what does it matter?"

"Kachidoki, you're not alone." Darby leaned forward."We still consider you a dear friend. We want to help you."

"I don't need your damn pity." Takashi gritted his teeth."I've made it this far on my own. I don't need someone's pity, not at this point. I won't lose focus of who I want to become. I'm going to earn my reputation back and one day lead the Kachidoki family to a better place."

"Yeah, but can you really do it alone, though?" Darby stood up."Heroes never act alone, Kachidoki, they have each other's back. When a villain is too strong, they come together to save the day. Let me help you."

Takashi glared at Darby's hand in front of him."You're so gullible, Nishikawi. I don't expect someone like you to understand." He stood up, completely ignoring Darby's handshake."Though I suppose I can work together with you. After all, I feel like we have formed a special bond over time, have we not? I feel like I can trust you, Nishikawi. I hope you feel the same about me."

Darby watched as Takashi walked off into the distance. As he suspected, he lived on the opposite side of where he lived. Without wasting more time, Darby began walking away, dumping his empty bottle on a nearby trash can.

* * *

Nishikawi Residence, Darby's Room, Night

Darby closed the door to his room and went over to his closet, hanging his clothes to jump into more comfortable ones. He usually slept in shorts and a simple shirt along with sucks. Could never forget about sucks since he felt practically naked without them. His room was big enough for him to fit in his bed, drawers, and a desk with a computer. On his wall he had posters of anime characters as well as Pro Heroes. In the middle of it was a framed picture of him and his parents when he first turned 4. Soon after that, he discovered his Quirk.

"I can't believe it's been so long." He muttered as he glanced at the picture. He went over to his computer and turned it on, readying his mouse and keyboard. He liked to play games online but he wasn't very good at them. Games such as Fortnite, Call of Duty, or Counter-Strike were his favorites but his aim was terrible. He didn't play League of Legends often due to the fact that he couldn't wrap himself around the numerous champions. So he would settle to just play Minecraft around this time at night to relax. That is, until he got a phone call.

He answered without looking."Hello."

"Hello, Darby." He instantly recognize the voice on the other end. He set his mouse aside and straightened up.

"Oh, hey Yui. What's up? How's it going? I heard you went to visit your hometown yesterday."

"I'm doing alright. I had forgotten how much I missed this place. I suppose all this time we've spent trying to be heroes really makes time flow."

"You got that right." Darby glanced over to where he had gun his medal."Still, we got a long road ahead of us."

"Yeah..." They both stayed silent for a moment before she continued."I saw a picture of you, Shiozaki and Hoshi today. You actually went with her to church?"

"Turns out I'm playing wingman, so I had to go." He heard a slight gasp escaping her lips."Yes, Hoshi is in loved with Shiozaki. But he has problems making his own decisions and was afraid he would screw it up, so I gave him a push. They must be having dinner somewhere right now."

"You actually left them alone? Darby!" She chided him.

"I thought I was just going to make things awkward! Besides, he'll be fine. I set up the perfect situation for him, so there's no way he can screw this one up." He furrowed his brow."...Right?"

"Sure." He could heard the sarcasm slap him right in the face."We're going back to school the day after tomorrow. I wonder what are we going to be put through now."

"Yeah. Aizawa-sensei said we were gonna be interning with Pros, so maybe that. He said we would get our results as soon as we came back."

"You must have gotten a lot of those. You made it pretty far. Third place, particularly."

"I think it was alright..." Darby rubbed the back of his neck."I think I lost some points when I was defeated by Todoroki in such a lame way."

"After punching him straight in the face." She reminded him."Don't forget that. He even had to use a bit of his fire to hold you off from finishing him."

"I guess you're right about that..." He relented, knowing that arguing otherwise was pointless."I'm sorry you didn't it far into the festival. I'm sure you wanted to win."

"I did, but let's be realistic." She sighed, moving a few things on the other side of the line."My Quirk isn't really ideal for one-on-one fights and stuff like that. I'm more fit to be a rescue hero. So regardless, I would have lost anyway. I don't let that bother me and you shouldn't either."

"Yeah...we both did our best..." Darby chuckled, remembering all of his experience in the Sports Festival."Doesn't mean you can slack off, though. I want to face you next year."

"Sure. I'll make sure to give you a proper fighting chance. Don't worry."

"Well, someone's being modest." Darby sarcastically quipped."Which...reminds me of something."

"It's about Kachidoki, isn't it?" Yui hummed in thought."You guys are rather close, right? I tried asking Kendo what happened after we left, but she won't tell me."

"Right. I'm worried about that as well. Whatever they talked about, it probably didn't end up well. I met him today, actually. He's still being a prick, but he seems rather...depressed, I guess."

"And he has every right to be." Yui stated. "Have you seen the things they're saying about him online? It's horrible. They're even going as far as to question his family itself."

"Great." Darby groaned, rubbing his temples."His brother told me that Kachidki doesn't exactly get along with most of his family simply because his father forced him to train with him. Must have been a gruesome training if he scared him so much that he didn't train ever since. But I just don't know what happened between them. Regardless, I don't get Kachidoki. He hates his dad yet he wants to prove himself to him."

"It is very complicated, as far as I can tell. But you have to get in his shoes. At the end of the day, we all seek some kind of approval, don't we? Maybe that's what he wants. To be accepted and acknowledged by his dad."

"Whatever the case is...I hope he pulls through. I wanted to see if maybe I could get someone to talk to him. Someone he can trust and talk about his problems. Doesn't the school have a counselor?"

"I think we do. But I'm not sure." Darby her Yui being pulled away from the phone and answering something to someone."That's my mom. She needs me for something."

"Right. Well, enjoy the rest of your mini-vacation. Hope you enjoy it." Darby bit his lip and spoke his mind out."I do miss you."

A few seconds of silence went by, making Darby think that maybe the call had already ended."I miss you too. I'll bring you a suvenir, okay?"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it." He had a goofy smile on his face, proud of himself to take a step forward."Goodnight, Yui."

"Goodnight, Darby." With that, the call ended. Darby laid on his bed and began screaming on the pillow, moving his legs up and down.

"She said she misses you?"

"Yes!" Darby said in glee."Wait! The hell?! Dad, what are you doing in my room?"

"Just making sure you don't mess up your opportunity. Trust me, when I was your age, I was thoroughly reminded of how to approach your mom. You should call her again. Tell her that you will be thinking about her tonight."

"Dad, that could be misinterpreted." He narrowed his eyes."Did you actually use that line?"

"Yes, he did." Rachel came into the room with a poker face."And he paid dearly for it."

"I definitely didn't inherit any romance skills, did I?"

* * *

_**A short little chapter to transition from action to less action-filled chapters. Next chapter school will be resumed and we will see who Darby will be interning under for 2 weeks. Stay tuned for more!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Notes: I've changed Takashi's height to be 5'7 and fixed all chapters where his height was stated. I realized that making him 6 feet wasn't the right move. Also, I've fixed Darby's dad's age to be in his thirties. His exact age will be revealed in future chapters.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_  
_**Internships Begin**_

Mornings were never really Darby's friends, but today was an exception. He walked leisurely in the rain, not using an umbrella and just letting the cold water hit his face. He enjoyed rainy days because they were calming, almost comforting in an odd way. Sure, his hair was now soaked, but he didn't mind. He thought he looked better with his hair down anyway and he would comb it later anyway.

"Uh, Nishikawi?" He looked to his left and noticed Kendo approaching him, holding an umbrella."Jeez, what are you doing, you're going to be drenched by the time you reached school!" She said, holding the umbrella a bit closer to him.

"Don't worry. I'm alright." He shrugged, pushing it gently back to her after he noticed her hair was getting caught up in the rain."Besides, I have a towel in my locker. Even then, I can just ask Todoroki to warm me up a bit."

"I guess that's one of the perks of having someone with a fire Quirk on your class, huh?" She chuckled before glancing down at the floor."I wanted to ask you something."

"If it's about Kachidoki, yeah I saw him the other day." He gave her a puzzled look."Whatever happened after the Sports Festival? He didn't seem that eager to talk about you."

Itsuka clenched her umbrella tighter."I left him down...When he lost against Bakugo, he called me, Nishikawi! He called me so many times and I didn't answer!" She rose her voice, causing a few people to give them odd stares."I just couldn't...the way he acted during that match and even against Tetsutetsu. That's not how I remembered him. He wasn't like that when we were kids."

"People can change, Kendo-san." He said, giving her a sympathetic look."Sometimes by experience or sometimes by themselves. I don't think Kachidoki had much of a choice in the matter. His family is very...complicated, to say the least."

"I'm aware..." Kendo trailed off.

"Wait, you know?" Darby said in shock.

Kendo nodded."Yes...I went to look for him after he suddenly ran out of the arena and found him talking to that third-year student. He told her his whole story. So later that day, I called him a confronted him about it. As you might expect, it didn't end up well. Gosh, I'm such an idiot. Not only did I eavesdrop, I even went off on him for not telling me sooner. I wanted to help him!"

"We all do." He put a hand on her shoulder."Look, we'll help him together. We'll make him realize that he doesn't have to carry everything on his own. For now, just give him some time. He'll come around sooner or later."

"I just hope it's sooner..."

"Hey, Kendo!" Tetsutetsu and Manga were waving Kendo over. The silver hair boy gave Darby an impassive glance before sighing.

"Guess that means they don't hate me anymore?" Darby asked, earning a giggle from the ginger.

"They don't. Anyways, I have to get going. Please keep an eye out on Kachidoki for me!

"Will do." He simply said before continuing his way inside the school. He went for his locker and got out a small towel, drying himself a little bit. Taking a look at his phone, he noticed he still had about 3 minutes before the first bell. Compared to his earlier day, he didn't get lost anymore. Now he knew more or less his way around the school, mainly due to the constant trips he would be forced to take to other departments. But the hero courses were always the liveliest.

"Hey, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear!" Sero waved at Darby as he ented the classroom."We were just talking about you, dude!"

"Yeah, man. You're the talk of the town right now." Kaminari grinned from ear to ear."You got Hoshi a date with Shiozaki! Man, I'm so jealous! You could have helped me instead, you know?"

"How the hell does everyone know about that already?"

"Turns out girls in 1-B have a group chat." Tokoyami began, closing his eyes."And it also turns out that one of them might have leaked some information regarding you guys' hangout."

"Nishikawi, help us get dates!" Mineta rushed over to him, taking his bag."We'll do whatever you tell us!"

Kaminari and Sero were dusting Darby's chair off."Allow us to clean your chair. Also, we might have dropped a whole bottle of water 3 minutes ago, so it might be a little wet here."

"Guys I'm not going to get you dates. I barely was able to be on better terms with people in 1-B for me to just blow everything apart by introducing some of the girls for you."

"He says that, but you guys are just wasting your time." Kyoka snickered."He couldn't even get a proper date with that Kodai girl and now he's trying to pretend like he can give dating advice?"

A round of "Oh!" echoed through the classroom. A flustered Darby went to his sweet and groaned, defeat overwhelming him.

"On the bright say, we all have become quite famous, don't you think?" Hagakure asked in glee.

"Right?!" Ashido followed along."So many people talked to me on my way here!"

"Yeah, me too!" Kirishima chimed in.

"So many people were staring at me! It was embarrassing!" Oh, the irony, Darby thought as he side glance at Hagakure.

"You guys had it all easy!" Sero suddenly looked quite upset."I've had some elementary schoolers yell at me, "Don't worry about it!"

"Don't worry about it." Asui rubbed salt on the wound. Out of nowhere, the door slid opened, prompting everyone tense up, believing it was Aizawa. However, they couldn't have been more wrong. Kachidoki entered the classroom, eyes closed as he finished combing his hair back, leaving a strand of hair to fall over his forehead. Everyone stared in silence. Some frowned, some had blank expressions, and some didn't pay attention.

"What's up with you people?" He asked as he put his comb in his pocket."You've looked like you've seen a ghost." He smirked as he made his way over to his seat, dropping his back and relaxing on his chair.

"Uh, you doing alright, man?" Kirishima inquired, carefully choosing his words.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Doesn't look like it." Asui pointed out."You look like you're ready to attack anyone."

"Stop being so paranoid." He put his hands behind his head, annoyed by her comment."And stop asking me questions."

"We're just worried about you." Uraraka confessed what no one had the guts to say."What you did the other day-"

"Stop talking about it." He stared daggers at her, the brunette yelping in surprise.

"Nishikawi, you can't ignore all of your problems like that." Iida chastised him."That behavior should not be permitted. You could have really hurt Bakugo!"

"Like he could have hurt me." Bakugo snorted.

"There you have it." Takashi shrugged with a carefree smile."Stop acting like you have any idea what happened. I don't need you guys' concerns or anything."

"But we're your friend-"

"I don't recall ever saying you guys were friends of me." Takashi cut Ashido off."The only one who is a friend to me is this guy right here." He pointed at Darby.

"Hey man, that's quite enough!" Kirishima stood up from his chair.

"What's the problem? Todoroki said the exact same thing before the Sports Festival began. How is this any different?"

"It's different and you know it!" Kirishima clenched his fist, irritated at his behavior.

"And how is it?" He challenged, a smug gracing his face.

Before anything could escalate further, Aizawa walked through the door."Everyone, settle down. Save the fighting and use that energy for some more productive."

"Oh, Aizawa-sensei, your bandages are finally off," Asui remarked. Darby focused on his face, relief that he wasn't looking as he once did at USJ.

"The old lady went overboard with her treatment." He explained before continuing with business."But more importantly, we're having a special heroes informatics class today."

The atmosphere tensed up once more. Darby glanced around, trying to get a read on his classmates' expressions.

"The hell does that mean?" He wondered, folding his arms.

"Code names." After a dramatic pause, Aizawa spoke."We'll be picking hero names today."

"We're gonna do something exciting!" Everyone cheered but it was short-lived as Aizawa used his Quirk to settle the class down."This is related to the hero draft picks I mentioned the other day. The draft usually begins in the second and third years, after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets for pros. In other words, for them to extend the offers to first years like you shows that they're interested in your future potential. However, these offers are often canceled if that interest dies down by graduation."

"Adults are so selfish." Mineta banged his desk.

'That's just how the world works, buddy.' Darby rolled his eyes, his head resting on his arm.

"Anyway, without further ado, here are the results." With the push of a button, a holographic chart appeared on the board, displaying the results.

Darby scanned for his name, which was quite difficult because of the vast difference between the two people at the top.'250?' Not as bad as he thought he would do, but not as great either. He heard Kachidoki clicked his tongue, followed by him grumbling something under his breath. Curious, Darby looked for his name on the board and noticed he only got 110 offers.

'I guess it must sting his pride, but I can also understand why this happened.' He said, not wanting to press the issue further.

"Those pros don't know a good thing when they see one!" Aoyama was fuming but kept his standard smile on his face.

"Todoroki is first and Bakugo is second?" Jiro rose a brow, confused.

"It's the opposite of how they placed in the festival." Kirishima addressed the obvious.

"Some people are scared to ask for a guy who had to be restrained on the podium," Sero remarked, shrugging.

Bakugo didn't take that lightly."What are the pros scared of?"

"Huh. Nishikawi didn't get as much but he placed in third." Uraraka said.

Darby shrugged, not really expecting anything better than that."I guess they didn't like the way I lost my fight against Todoroki."

"That and maybe because you are limited to 4 of those spheres." Ojiro gave his honest opinion, which Darby couldn't deny.

"Whether or not you goy any offers, you will be participating in internships with pros. You already got to experience real combat experience against villains at USJ but it will still be meaningful training for you to see pros at work firsthand."

"I guess that explains why we're deciding on our hero names today." Darby leaned forward, suddenly finding himself interested in the topic.

"Well, those hero names are still temporary, but if you're not serious about it-"

"...You will have hell to pay later!"

Midnight, the R-Rated Hero, came into the classroom as she walked rather seductively in front of the students."Because a lot of hero names used by the students become recognized by society and they end up becoming professional hero names!"

"That's how it is. Midnight here will be checking that your names are okay." Aizawa said as he pulled his sleeping bag."But remember this. When you give yourself a name, you get a more concrete image of what you want to be like in the future, and you can get closer to it. This is what it means when they say, "Names and nature do often agree." Like All Might for example."

Darby grabbed his board and a market and immediately went into brainstorming.'Shit. I can't think of any, now that I think about it. Daaaaaaaamn...' He noticed that some people already had a name done. Some others were struggling like he was.

'I really should have thought of a serious name to use. Oh, man! All this talk about me becoming a hero and I never thought of as codename!'

"If it's okay, I'd like to be the first one to present mine." Takashi rose his hand.

"Wait, we're presenting these?!" Kirishima cried out, earning several gasps.

Takashi snorted."Of course, we are. Would there be any other reason for us to write these on the board?"

"You would be correct, actually." Midnight called him over."Now, step up to the podium!"

Takashi made his way over as he held his board up."I'm sure you're all aware of the Kachidoki Family's hero history. We all pick names with similar themes. For example, my father, Vermillion Ray. My sister, Gold Nebula, and finally my brother, Amber Comet. So, here's mine. Amethyst Neon Hero: Nova."

"Huh...that actually doesn't sound that bad," Sero admitted.

"Yeah, I was thinking he was going to pick something edgy." Mineta confessed, before looking at Tokoyami."Although I think that suits Tokoyami more than anyone."

"Why you..." Tokoyami glared at the small boy, causing him to put his hands up in defense.

"So, you're following your family's name fashion...I like it!" Midnight said with a thumbs up."Alright then, who's next?"

Aoyama, being extra as always, thought of a pretty long name that actually was approved by Midnight!

"I'll be called Alien Queen!" Ashido declared, only for her idea to be shut down due to it being close to the thing with acidic blood. Darby cringed at that, not having fond memories of any alien movies.

"Rainy Season Hero: Froppy. I've been thinking of this name for a while now." Asui presented her name, lightning up the mood and giving everyone else hope...for some reason...

"Froppy! Froppy! Froppy!" Every cheered together, hands in the air.

Everyone began stepping up their game. First Kirishima, then Sero, Shoji, and even Ashido came up with a new name. Darby was grabbing his hair, thinking hard on what to write.

'Fuck! Fuck! What do I even write now?!' He said, taking a deep breath.'Maybe I should go for something cheesy like mom said. No, bad idea. Maybe...she said something about choosing a name that represents us.

_Darby rose his fist and pointed it at Monoma."Right now, I'm fighting for the truth, Monoma!"_

Darby opened his eyes, grabbing his market and writing something with incredible speed.'That's it!' Once he finished, he stood up and marched up to the podium, passing by Uraraka who gave him a thumbs-up as she went back to her seat.

"I've decided. I've been thinking about it wrong until now, honestly. Instead of going for something cool, go for something that we want to represent and embody. This is what I chose."

Truth-Seeker Hero: Shinjitsu.

"Shinjitsu means "truth or reality." Midnight said, analyzing the name."I guess you really thought this through. So, I guess what you said during your match had a deeper meaning after all."

"Yeah. I want to be someone who can inspire the truth and show everyone that living a cold-hard truth is better than living a happy lie." He said with a small smile."My father always inspired me to be true not only to myself but also for those around me. When I faced Monoma the other day, I wanted to not only prove to everyone that I really wanted to be friends with them but also to show Monoma that he had to accept who he was. He thought that he was never going to be the main character of his story because of the nature of his Quirk, and that's something he probably has been thinking about for a long time."

He took a deep breath, relaxing his tensed shoulders."There a ton of people like Monoma out there. People who have no choice but to run away from the truth and create something that's not real because they're scared. And that's perfectly fine. That's why I always fight for the truth. Because I know that with the truth, we will all be able to contribute to forming a better world without deceit."

"I can't believe he actually made a speech..." Takashi cringed, leaning back on his chair. He was taken back when he heard everyone clapping for Darby."They actually liked it?!"

"Well, that'll be quite a journey, let me tell you. But you seem to have the right attitude for the job. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Darby smiled, happy to be approved by his teacher."Thank you, Midnight-sensei."

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Cafeteria, Noon.**_

Darby checked for the fifth time that his bundle of papers was placed neatly inside of his bag. He had to decide which agency he would go into and would probably need some advice. He had thought of asking Midoriya about it, but some people seemed to have the same idea and would probably take too much of the green-haired boy's time.

"Dude, can you like, leave that stuff for later? You're stressing me out." Kaminari pointed at Darby with his fork."We have plenty of time to decide that so just save it for later."

"Easy for you to say. You do know I'm not really familiar with the majority of the heroes here in Japan, right? I'm American. And it's not like I can fly to America to intern under one of the heroes over there."

"And why not?" Sero said, sitting next to Darby and setting his tray on the table."If you're more familiar with America, maybe you should try there."

"I don't think that's how it works." Shoji said, glancing down at Sero. He walked around the table to sit next to Kirishima, who was already digging into his lunch.

"If you're that worried, why not just ask Midoriya?" Ojiro, who was sitting next to Kaminari, suggested. Midoriya yelped slightly at the mention of his name.

"Uh...I could help you if you want. I don't mind." Midoriya gave his consent, much to Darby's delight.

"Thanks, Midoriya-san."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know Midoriya knows his hero stuff, but I think it's time we focus on the real reason why we all sat together." Mineta arrived at the scene, sitting next to Kaminari and placing a sheet of paper down.

"You mean have lunch like regular people?" Tokoyami rose a brow. Todoroki just glanced over to Mineta, curious as to what he meant.

"It's time we have our first "Guys Only" activity." Mineta and Kaminari exchanged nods."We're going to rank all the girls in our class based on...cup size!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm out of here." Todoroki was about to stand down by he noticed he couldn't move. He glanced down and noticed he had sat on one of Mineta's balls.

"Wait, what?! How?!" Darby asked, unable to understand how Todoroki had fallen for such a trap.

"I put one on Bakugo's, Iida's and Tokoyami's too!"

"You little shit!"

"Mineta, this is highly inappropriate!"

"You actually..." They stared at him respectively.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun." Sero shrugged."Besides, this can help us bond so we can get along better. No one has to find out."

"I guess..it makes sense?" Darby croaked, awkwardly laughing."

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Todoroki relented, folding his arms.

"Todoroki! You're actually on board with this?!" Iida cried out, bewildered.

"It's not like we have much of a choice but to follow their theatrics." He simply replied."So, how do we do this?"

"I thought you'd never asked." Kaminari's voice was dead serious, his eyes covered by his hair."We've written down the names of our classmates. We will write a checkmark on the one we think has bigger breasts and sign our names."

"Why the hell do we gotta sign our names?" Darby asked, positioning himself in a good spot in case he needed to run.

"Dude, this is a test of manliness!" Mineta exclaimed dramatically, puffing his chest."We're testing our trust. If we can't trust each other on something like this, how can we trust each other during combat? What if we undergo another villain attack?"

Everyone began murmuring amongst themselves, surprised at his words.

"You know...that actually...makes sense..." Iida covered his mouth."What am I saying? Am I agreeing with Mineta?!"

"This is stupid as hell!" Bakugo crossed his arms furiously."As soon as I'm free from this, I'll kill you!"

"Bakugo, it's not that bad." Kirishima admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly."Or wait, could it be...you like dudes?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, that's perfectly okay!" Kirishima rose his hands in defense."We won't judge you! It's just surprising, is all. I mean, I wasn't expec-"

Bakugo, without saying another word, snatched the piece of paper and began scanning through it until he found a name, check-marked it and signed his name.

Kaminari grabbed the paper and read it aloud."Did you mark Uraraka? Dude, you and Midoriya are on the same boat then!"

"Don't misunderstand, shitty hair, I don't like her that way. She just earned my respect." He then glared daggers at Midoriya."Don't look at me with that relief expression, shitty Deku! I'll kill you!"

"Still, though..." Darby said as he finished his bowl of ramen."We're kind of limited if we're just counting the girls in our class."

"Yeah, but it's not like we have met girls from 1-B like you." Kirshima pointed out."So even if we wanted to include more girls, we don't have much knowledge of them."

"If you want opinions about the girls in 1-B, then we are your men, gentlemen." A smooth voice chimed in. All of a sudden, Monoma was standing next to them with all the boys from 1-B, their eyes covered by their bangs.

"Monoma!" 1-A exclaimed in shock.

Monoma simply threw a piece of paper with the names of all the girls from his class. All of them sat wherever they found space, filling the table completely.

"Okay, but we're still not sure who is who," Sero said, once he finished reading the paper.

"Leave it to me." Rin pointed at himself."I have a picture of all of class 1-B together during the assembly."

"If you guys need more pens to write on, I got you covered." Hoshi rose his thumb, passing pens as far as the eye could see.

"Alright, we're all set." Kaminari shot one last glance at his peers, earning a nod from the crowd. The boys got to work, an ominous aura surrounding their table.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Itsuka asked Momo as they walked together to a nearby table.

Jiro scowled, not liking the fact that so many boys were gathered together and were giving glances at every girl they could find."Probably something perverted."

"I really doubt that." Momo shook her head."They wouldn't do something like that, would they...?"

Midoriya finished signing his name, naturally picking Uraraka as his choice. But he wasn't teased in the slightest. The atmosphere was dense and one could feel the determination everyone had in their very being.

"So, Yaoyorozu had plenty of points given to her. Most notable by Aware and Todoroki." Kaminari began reading off the paper. Awase gave Todoroki an annoying glare, but he just ignored it.

"Next is...damn, Itsuka Kendo?" Kaminari eyed Tetsutetsu and Kachidoki. The latter was apparently sleeping or just didn't care much about what was going off.

"Hold on! Let me see this!" Darby grabbed the paper and read the names."Bruh, why are the girls from 1-B so much ahead of 1-A!"

"You're one to talk." Hoshi snorted."We all know you picked Yui. In fact, you were the only one who did it."

"Not like...it's a bad thing...I voted for Yanagi...who got one vote..." Yasukage drawled.

"You guys think that's bad? Kaminari was the only one who voted for Jiro and she ended in the last place!" Sero guffawed at his friend's expense.

"Hey man, there's more to a girl than her cup size." Kaminari defended himself, a blush on his face.

"Tokoyami voted for...wait, Asui?!"

While Tokoyami tried his best to not just use Dark Shadow and leave, Monoma and Awase were having a small conversation.

"Must suck, having another dude look at the girl you like." Monoma chuckled."I mean, really. You have such bad luck, Awase."

"Whatever, man!" Awase wasn't having none of it."I saw that a lot of other dudes voted for Setsuna!"

Monoma nearly choked on his cup of water, feeling like a bit of it was coming down his nostrils."W-whatever do you mean?"

"Monoma, no one here is stupid. I voted for Setsuna too, but that's a given." Kamakiri casually said."It's hard not to look at her."

"You little-" Monoma was held back by Shoda, who gave Kamakiri a disapproving look.

Mineta got on the table and rose his hand with the paper in the air."Whatever we voted for today, we did something that U.A has most likely never seen before!"

"I guess." Darby shrugged."Stop waving that paper around, they're gonna-" All of a sudden, the paper was gone from Mineta's hand."...see...it..." He desperately looked everywhere until he saw his worse fear.

"Good job, Tsu-chan." Momo grabbed the paper and read it. Behind her, all girls from both classes were waiting, as if waiting for their chance to target their prey.

"I think...we've been found out..." Shoji breathed.

"Ladies, I understand that you might be upset..." Darby noticed as Jiro was literally being held back by Pony and Hagakure."...some more than others. But, if I may, I'd like to say th-I'M OUT! SAYONARA!" Darby immediately bolted out of there, causing a domino effect for everyone else to run.

"Wait, what about us?!" Iida cried out as he, Bakugo, Todoroki and Tokoyami couldn't escape because of Mineta's balls.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Bakugo's shouts were short-lived.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, P.E Grounds, Evening**_

Darby laid under a tree, bruises all over his body. Yui had been thorough with her beating. At first, she was upset because she thought Darby didn't like her chest size, but once he said otherwise, it gave to a whopping regardless.

"Here I thought I was the one looking dead." Shinso walked up to Darby, wearing his P.E uniform. He got a groan in response."Do I want to ask?"

"Never discuss a girl's cup size...when they're sitting a few tables away from you..." He grumbled, holding his size in pain.

"So that's what that commotion was today." He sighed, offering Darby a hand, which he gladly accepted.

Darby laughed, flinching again as he grabbed his side."So...what brings you here.?"

"Eraser agreed to take me under his wing to train me." He smirked."Thanks to you. And Fujiwara to an extend. I guess he really knows how to convince people."

"He wouldn't strive to be a businessman otherwise." They both shared a laugh in the hot air of a late afternoon. The sun was setting and it would turn night time in a matter of hours.

"So, in the end, you made it to the top 3. Not bad. I honestly was expecting you to lose at the time."

"Not much hope in me?" Darby grinned, sweatdropping immediately when Shino shook his head."Aw, come on!"

Shinso simply shrugged, looking behind him and noticing Eraser already on view."I better get going. You better keep training hard too if you don't want me catching up to you and surpassing you. Who knows, I might take your spot in your class."

"You're still on that?" Darby sighed, giving him a playful slap on the back."Well, I'll take on your challenge. See you later, Shinso!"

Shinso waved, not saying a word. He noticed something on the floor, however. Various objects were scattered where Darby was laying dormant. But what was odd about them was their size.

"I really don't want to know what happened here."

* * *

Nishikawi Residence, Darby's Room, Night

Ren observed as his son struggled to look through the pile of papers he had on his desk. He had spent quite a while scanning through the bundles of papers he held on his desk.

"So, how is it going? Dinner is ready, you know." Ren said as he entered his son's room.

"I've narrowed it down to a few..." Darby looked up from his pile of papers."I couldn't ask my friend, Midoriya, for advice due to...complicated circumstances."

"Complicated circumstances?" Ren rose a brow."Hold on, why do you look beat up?"

"No reason!" He quickly replied, scrambling some papers in his hands."I was thinking of maybe interning under Crust, the Number 7 Pro Hero."

"Crust, huh?" Ren walked over to his son and observed the paper signed by said Pro Hero."Already being asked by one of the top 10! That's awesome! But why do you want to intern under him?"

"I thought that he would be able to help me in increasing my skills regarding switching from offense to defense. I still need help with that, as you probably saw in the Sports Festival. It takes me some effort to swiftly use my spheres and defend myself with them."

"I see. A very thought out reason." His dad smiled from ear to ear before reaching to the bundle of papers.

"What are you doing?"

"You see, I never tried in becoming a hero so I settled in being a freelancer to help others with my Quirk. On one of those occasions, I met someone. A Pro Hero who was kind to me and helped me whenever I was in trouble. We've kept in contact for years, and recently she called me after she saw you in action at the Sports Festival. I want you to train under her."

"You do? But why is she so special, dad?" Darby moved to his bed, sitting next to his father as he continued examining the papers until he found the one he was looking for.

"Trust me, she's the real deal. Right now, we've both agreed that you need help in increasing the power of your Quirk. You know how you can become exposed if you don't have all your spheres with you, like when you fought Todoroki."

"Okay? But how would this person even help me boost up the ability of my Quirk?" Darby inquired, curious why his dad seemed so sure.

"You'll see for yourself." Was all that Ren supplied."Just give it some thought. Even if you improve in switching from offense to defense under Crust's tutelage, it won't do you much good in your current condition."

"Fine." Darby said, not missing a beat."Now you got me curious! I'll go with this master of yours you keep bragging about."

"That's my boy." Ren said, giving Darby a bear hug."She'll probably want something, so I'll ask your mom to bake some home-made cookies for her. She's a bit old, so she might be cranky."

* * *

_**Minato, Japan, Noon**_

Darby walked around, lost but still holding his phone on his hand. He was supposed to find a building painted in blue with lots of windows but one thing he wasn't counting one was the fact that there were so many similar buildings around.

"Could have given me a damn picture!" Darby groaned, holding his suitcase behind his back with an arm."I mean, really, how am I supposed to find the place now."

"Hey, you! Kid!" He heard someone calling for him. He stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulders and noticing a door had opened up, letting smoke come out of it to blend into the air.

"Uh..." Darby gaped."Is...everything okay in there?"

However, that smoke came back inside the door.

"Huh..." Darby rubbed his eyes, making sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in!"

"Y-yes!" Darby rushed over to the door, not paying attention to what kind of building he was entering."Please excuse-" He couldn't finish his sentence due to the intense smoke inside the room. He started coughing, covering his mouth.

"Come on, boy, it's not that much smoke." He could make up a silhouette in the smoke, though he couldn't' keep his eyes open as they got irritated."Fine." All of a sudden, the smoke began moving rapidly and reverting back to where it came from, emptying the room."Open the windows up to get some fresh air. I suppose it's about time I get some proper sunlight."

Darby did as he was told, slowly recovering his normal breathing and his eyes adjusting back."Thanks..." He turned around, finally meeting the person who has called him over. A lady wearing a pink dress with white stripes stood in front of him, also wearing black stockings, combat boots snd a scarf around her neck. She had white hair and brown eyes. Her most noticeable trait was that smoke was coming out of her mouth and going inside of a cigarette she was holding.

"Uh, you're Tsubaki Nanaya! Pro Hero name: Ashe!" Darby instantly bowed politely."Thank you so much for taking me in!"

Tsubaki stood there, dumbfounded by the kid's manners. She examined him from head to toe with critical eyes.

"I see. You must be Ren's boy." She put her cigarette away."Guess he wasn't lying when he said you were as blind as he is. You couldn't recognize my building?"

"There are so many buildings that look the same!" Darby explained, pointing at the window.

"Good point." Ashe nodded."Blonde hair and blue eyes. You must take after your mother much more than your father. No matter. Let's get to know each other, Nishikawi-kun. So, why did you pick my agency?"

"Dad said you could help me improve my Quirk to make it more efficient. At first, I wanted to intern under Crust, but I realized that at this moment, I can't make any improvements with my Quirk. I have to go past my limits and make something out of what I have."

"I see that conviction you have isn't something out of a childish crush, as I had thought." Ashe said, walking around the room and opening all the windows."I didn't know you were Ren's kid until I saw your Quirk in action and I heard your name. You're a bit reckless and too much of a knucklehead, but you have the determination and the skills. However, your Quirk is very limited. Endeavor's son had no trouble dispatching you once he froze two of your spheres. Had you have more, you would have given him more of a challenge. I say that because I doubt you would have beat him."

"Woah...thanks..." He deflated, shoulders slumping.

"What, you can't make more of those spheres?"

"No." Darby stiffened as Ashe walked around him in circles, examining him."I'm only able to produce 4. I can shapeshift them when they pass through my palms and combine them to make bigger shields or other objects.

Ashe hummed to herself, facing Darby."I see. It seems you're restricted or rather, unable to bring out the best of your Quirk. That can be due to various reasons, mind you, such as lack of training, or simply because your Quirk will evolve later on. There could be many explanations. Fact of the matter is, kid, that right now, you're pretty weak. But, that's where I come in. I can train you and make able to use your Quirk at a larger scale."

"Wait, really?" He inquired with a hopeful tone.

"Indeed. But it won't be easy. The training will be harsh, and time-consuming. It will require tremendous willpower and concentration. There might be a great chance of you failing. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes!" Darby replied immediately."I'll go under any training you throw at me!"

"Very well then." Ashe snickered, walking over to a door that was locked."Then, let us begin immediately."

"Uh, what kind of training will we be doing right now?" Darby walked over to her as she opened the door, revealing an ominous room with talismans. The room was purple entirely along with a purple light. It had a white circle in the middle of it as well as writings on the wall and various pieces of paper clipped on the wall."

"Very simple, actually. This will be the easiest part of your training." Ashe said as she began lighting up candles in the ominous room."Darby Nishikawi. Before you can do anything involving getting stronger, you must first undergo a natural process that all humans go through." She stared at him, a smirk painted on her face."You must die."

* * *

_**Cliffhanger? Not really? Okay, I tried. Anyway, I chose to give Darby a totally new hero to train with and develop his Quirk. If you're wondering if Kachidoki went with his dad, you have a surprise coming for you. **_

_**I hope everyone stays safe, especially with all the riots going on right now and now more people are getting infected with corona. Take good care of yourselves!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_  
_**Rise from the Ashes**_

"DIE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DIE?!" Darby screamed in terror, backing up to the door.

"It's a metaphor, kid." Ashe rubbed her temples."But it seems you take everything too literal. You are not actually dying, per se, but your weaker self dies today. From now on, you'll strive to be a stronger version of yourself. You have to envision it and have conviction. Anyway, sit down in the middle of that circle over there."

Darby did as he was told, observing the room in its entirety. It looked like an esper's fantasy room with all those talismans hanging around."So, what exactly will this do?"

"Before I can answer that, let me tell you the basics of what we're going to be doing today. My husband, God rest his soul, was the second inheritor of this power. Neko Mode. It's a type of power passed down from generation to generation and it's for those whose Quirks are "incomplete". Kind of like in your case and mine."

"Huh?" Darby tilted his head as he saw her left leg into smoke, making her seem like she was floating in the air.

"My Quirk is called Smoke. I know, I know, shitty name but I didn't care at the time. My husband was more of the hero type than I was and had a better imagination for things like these. Anyway, I'm rambling. But I can use my Quirk on one of the lower parts of my body or use it on one of my upper parts at a time. In a battle, that can sometimes leave me exposed, especially against multiple villains. So, I'm going to give you a demonstration of what I was saying. It's been a while, so give me a minute."

Ashe sat on the floor, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her thighs as she closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths before taking a final one and exhaling slowly. Darby observed for what seemed minutes but he couldn't tell. But after some time, he noticed something weird going on with her skin. It was turning grey and her white hair slowly changed from white to moss green.

"Finally...my breathing is out of practice and my concentration isn't where it needs to be. But it's good enough." She stood up, opening her eyes that were now dark green in color.

"Woah...that's..." Darby felt conflicted. On one hand, she that this could help him but on the other one...the color..."Awesome..."

"I know, kid. The color scheme isn't that great but hey, what can you do? This is an imperfect version of Neko Mode."

"Imperfect?" Darby inquired.

"Indeed. My control of power isn't nearly as perfect as my husband was. But I knew of the risks. If one doesn't fully master the power while attempting it, one will become an imperfect Neko. And no matter how much you train, it'll stay that way until the day you die. So if you don't want to have an ugly green look on you, you better give it your fall. That is if you're even able to tap into its power. But for that, we need to do this ritual." She said as now half her body turned to smoke.

"Holy shit..."

"As you can see, my Quirk has been naturally boosted. I'll tell you all the details about this once we're moved on to the appropriate step. Now, I'm going to perform a ritual on you. This ritual will help you get Neko essence inside of your body. That way, you'll be able to start your training to obtain this form. Without the essences, you will never be able to become a Neko. Don't worry, it's not permanent." She sat in front of him."Cross your legs and placed your hands on your legs. Open up your shirt."

"Huh?! B-b-but I-"

"Boy, you got nothing to show other than your little torso so don't give me that." She said sternly. Darby obliged, embarrassed as he opened up his shirt and felt her hand on his chest."Now, you'll have to bear with this for about...12 hours or so."

"What the hell?! That's way too long!" Darby complained, earning a smack on the head."Ouch!"

"Stop complaining so we can get this over with. All you have to do is close your eyes and relax. I'll be passing down my own Neko essence into you, but it'll take time."

"Fine..." Darby closed his eyes without another word and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Itabashi Station, Japan, Morning**_

Takashi was literally hitting his head against a wall of the bathroom. Today he was beginning his own internship. But he was regretting not being allowed to intern with his own father. After what he did at the Sports Festival, not many agencies were willing to take him in. His own dad sent him away with the excuse of "needing him to get straightened up". But this was not what he expected. He exited the bathroom, carrying his suitcase with him.

"Are you all done now?" Saiko Intelli was standing outside of a limousine, arms folded."You do realize that even though you look adequate, that frown isn't doing you any favor, correct?"

"Whatever." Takashi opened the door of the limousine for her to go in.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about. You're making progress already." She chuckled as she entered the car. Takashi growled, annoyed already at the whole situation. He went around and entered the limousine, not really taking the time to admire its beautiful design."You should feel honored my father accepted in taking you in, Ta-kun. After all, I heard your father was tempted in sending you to the Everyone Hero: Plumer. I do see you performing maintenance on bathrooms, though."

"Very funny, Sai-san." Takashi folded his arms as he watched through the window."So, we going to your schools or your mansion?"

"A little bit of both. As you know, we don't exactly intern with other pro heroes at first. However, we do earn experience in other aspects of school as well. That and my father holds a special program exclusively for men to shape them up into proper members of our society."

Takashi's eyes twitched as he noticed small pieces of paper underneath her thigh, which she was carefully reading.

"Is that you're way of saying that I'm going to be used for labor? Get real."

Saiko sighed in exasperation, folding her arms under her chest."It will still prove to be a valuable experience, let me tell you that. My father is not only a businessman, but he's also a very capable hero. I'm sure you'll learn lots from him. Not to mention, it was either that or-"

"Bathrooms, I know," Takashi grumbled, looking at the window. They were entering the "wealthy territory", as Takashi had dubbed it. Huge houses surrounded by different kinds of objects, luxurious cars, some even had helipads and even their own pool. He noticed that the Intelli house was probably the biggest one of the bunch, only being rivaled by a house that looked rather deteriorated on the edge of the giant complex."That house stands out. It looks like no one has kept the proper paint job."

Saiko rose a brow at his comment, looking at him for a few seconds.

"What?"

"You do not know the history behind that house?" She sounded baffled, almost perplexed." He shook his head."Very well. An incredibly wealthy family used to live in that mansion. It was said it was one of the most influential families in Japan. The Ginsberg Family. I believe they were from Spain? I do apologize. I do not have the exact details of their origin."

"So what, they moved out?"

"No. It was about...even before we were born I believe, I'm not too sure. However, what I do know is the atrocities that went down in that house." She pointed at it."You might not see it, but there are several holes and broken walls on the other side."

"Wait, you mean that..."

"Yes." She nodded somberly."The Ginsberg family was brutally murdered on a cold night. From what I read in one of my father's files, it was a thought out plan and somehow they managed to bypass their security. They must have had some sort of grudge against them because they left no survivors. They've slaughtered everyone as if it were a slaughterhouse. Of course, they left the building intact for it to serve as a reminder of the family that used to live within its walls."

"That's...woah..." Takashi rubbed the back of his neck, swelling the lump in his throat."Did they catch the ones who did it?"

"I'm afraid not. They left no trace behind, despite their messy murder. No hero or police could track them down."

Takashi fidgeted on his seat, feeling uneasy."You know...that sounds a lot like what happened to my grandfather and uncle. They were murdered by an unknown entity. In my grandfather's case, they were completely merciless. From what my sister said, by the time the police got there only chunks of meat remained of what used to be my grandfather. As for my grandmother...well, they never found a body. My uncle's death was not as horrendous but still messed up. They were never caught." He looked up at her, locking eyes."Do you think that these murderers have anything to do with each other?"

"It's possible..." She hummed, placing a hand on her chin."I'm afraid that not even I could find a logical reason why such murderous took place. The Ginsberg family were outstanding people; donating money to different kinds of charity and offering to fund small businesses. As for the Kachidoki family..."

"My grandfather was a real scumbag. Even though I don't remember much about him, I never liked him. He was too abusive and manipulative. Still though...for them to also target my uncle and other members of my family like that...Are you afraid?"

Saiko chuckled at that."Now, why would I be? The Intelli family has nothing to be afraid of. Not even of some psychopathic killer."

"I sure hope you're right." Takashi trailed off, noticing they had arrived at their destination.

Takashi got off the car and went to open the door for Saiko, earning a mocking smile from the lavender-hair girl."Although I must say, if anyone should be nervous about this killer, it's you."

Takashi rose a brow, stopping on his tracks as he was about to grab his suitcase.

"Looking at it from perspective, this person seems to have some sort of grudge against your family." Saiko continued as they began walking inside."Keeping that in mind, it's most likely that your whole family is a target." They both stopped in the middle of the stairs that led to the main door, staring at each other."But I wouldn't worry about that too much. Your father is the Number 6 Pro Hero for a reason. Regardless, I'm sure my theory is a bit off track but with the lack of information that we have, there's no way for us to draw a possible conclusion."

"Mmm..." Takashi hummed, entering the mansion and glancing around the white room. As he had thought, the entrance itself was huge and decorated it with. Chandeliers with various minerals, paintings, furniture. There was a man standing in the middle of the room. He had gray dressing pants with black shoes, a white long-sleeved shirt along with a blue vest. He had fair skin, white hair, and a white mustache and had dark eyes.

"Ah, you've arrived at last." He cleared his throat, placing his hands behind his back. Saiko ran up to the man and gave him a big hug."My dear Saiko, I am happy to see you as well. One of our branches oversees gave me quite a bit of trouble but now I am back. And you, my boy. It has been so long since I've laid eyes on you, Takashi Kachidoki. Or perhaps, I should say it has been quite some time since I've seen you in person. You have grown."

"Thanks for your hospitality, Intelli-sama." Takashi bit his lower lip, bowing down slightly. He hated addressing people with high honorifics."

"Please, call me Guren. It'd be confusing whenever everyone is gathered and you try to address one of us."

"Very well...Guren-sama."

"Now, come to my study, we have much to discuss." Guren beckoned Takashi to follow him. Saiko waved her dad goodbye and smiled innocently at Takashi."A lovely child she is. When she suggested me to take you in, I could not resist.

'Wait, she suggested that?' Takashi was taken back, not really understanding whether that was good or bad."Yes. We've met the other day and shared a cup of tea."

"Is that so? I'm glad that even after all these years, you both still have that sense of friendship." Takashi couldn't help but roll his eyes at that."It did surprise me to see how you connected back when you were young. That aside, how's your family? I heard your sister has become your father's sidekick and is catching up rapidly in the hero industry."

"Yes, she is. She's very motivated in surpassing dad and being a great hero. As for my mom, she still works at a supermarket. It keeps her occupy when there's no one else in the house. My brother and I are going to U.A"

"Hisashi? Well, that is a surprise. No offense, but your father had informed me he wasn't that talented."

"He isn't." Takashi dryly replied, not in the mood of talking about his brother. They finally reached a door with a golden set of letters. As they entered, Takashi was hit in the face with the smell of coffee. The room was spacious enough to accommodate bookshelves and even a coffee machine. It had a desk with a red chair and two smaller ones in front of it. The desk was filled with papers.

"Pardon my mess, but I think better this way. I usually like to brainstorm by looking at different documents. But I'm rambling. Apologies. Now then, let's talk about the reason you're here today. From what I had gathered, you were originally going to intern with your father, isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir." He deflated, knowing perfectly well where this was going.

"But you went and screwed up that chance during the Sports Festival." He grasped his hands and rubbed them together."Frankly speaking, I know where your father is coming from. You gave your family a bad name after your match, allowing yourself to be defeated by a mere student. Now, do not get me wrong. Despite that boy to be of a common family, he is powerful. But you've sealed your deal when you threatened to blast him after the match was over."

'Is this going to chase me during the rest of my school days...?' Takashi lowered his head in shame.

"But aside from that, I saw potential, Takashi-kun. Your power is tremendous and it is pretty obvious you have decent control over it." He laid back on his chair."However, your potential is being suppressed by something that every person has and it can either be an ally or an enemy. Pride. Now, as I've just said, that can become your biggest friend or your worse enemy. And so far, it's been kicking you around a lot."

Guren waited a few seconds before continuing."Now, I understand your position. You are young and you're part of a prestigious family of heroes. So naturally, you are bound to look down on other people. And that's okay. However, if I learned one thing throughout all the years of my life is knowing when to suppress that and act rationally. We get blinded by our pride so much that we can't see what's beyond just our eyes. I will demonstrate that to you as you are under my tutelage. Now, let's start with something small for now. I am quite busy this afternoon so I'm afraid I won't be helping you much. But you will be placed in good hands. Yuuki will be waiting outside for you to start teaching you the basics."

"Alright. May I go now?"

"Off you go." Guren dismissed the meeting. Takashi stood up, his fists clenched. He couldn't believe he was being talked to like a toddler. Who does he think he was?! As he opened the door, he was met by a girl a bit smaller than him. She was wearing a maid outfit. She had short dark hair, amber eyes, and had a blank expression on her face.

"You must be Kachidoki-sama. I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Miu Yuuki and you will be under my care for today. After that, you will become my co-worker."

"The hell do you mean by "co-worker"?" Takashi was ignored as the girl began walking away."Where are you going?!"

"We are going to get you properly dressed. Think of it as your uniform, while you're not in your hero costume."

"What a pain..." Takashi groaned as he felt behind the rest of the way. This was only the first day and he already wanted to quit.

* * *

_**Intelli Mansion, Backrooms, Noon**_

"Well, this isn't that bad." Takashi admired himself in the mirror. He was wearing black dressing pants and shoes along with a black dressing shirt and a purple vest with golden buttons."I can't believe you guys had this."

"We dress our people accordingly, you see. Here, allow me to help you with your tie, it's crooked." She got up to his face and began fixing his tie almost too perfectly."Are you not used to wearing these types of clothes?"

"I am." He rose a brow."I just didn't know there's a certain way to fix up a tie. Damn. I have to admit, you did a great job. Any other issues with my appearance?"

She hummed to herself, examining him closely."You should probably trim your hair down a little. While you properly comb it, it's getting a bit too much. Don't you think?"

"Leave my hair alone." He grumbled, shaking his head."If that's it, what do we do now?"

"Since part of your training is learning some discipline, I'll have you help me doing work." She began."Follow me to the dining room. While I get dinner ready, you will help me in setting the table."

"Table, huh...I guess I can do that. Not so much as training, though."

"Are you dense?" She tilted her head."It's nowhere dinner time yet. I know you probably can't properly set up a table right, so I'll help you out this time. But for now, you must head to the training grounds to familiarize yourself with the environment."

"Tch. Well, I guess I won't have to be locked up in here doing stupid shit." He uttered under his breath."Anyway, where is the training grounds?"

"Across the hall." She said as she was already getting to work."It's close to the dining area because, on special occasions, dinner is served while watching a good spar or a fight."

"Is that so? Go figured." Without wasting any more time, he exited the room and walked down the hall toward a big door that was definitely unlike the other ones he had seen. As he entered, he was immediately met with the sensation of someone watching him. Ignoring that fact, he glanced around the gigantic area. An indoor training round composed of different areas for training. Archery, boxing, fencing, among others."Maybe this won't be so boring as I had thought." He headed for a soda machine placed on the side, where also couches were situated among other necessities.

"Hey, you." Takashi heard a voice called out behind him as he picked up an iced tea, cursing the fact that they had no grape Fanta."Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing here?"

"What does it matter to you?" He briefly looked over his shoulder, noting that it was a group of teenagers dressed in fencing outfits that were talking to him.

"You have some ner-" The voice seemingly stopped.

"Please, pardon my companions. They do tend to get eager when a new face shows up around these parts." A haughty yet elegant voice began, followed by the sound of footsteps. A young man wearing a white outfit walked up to Takashi. He had messy brown hair combed to the back, brown eyes, and some facial hair."My name is Rafael Salazar, 3rd year at Jojo Academy."

Takashi mentally groaned. Now he had to make introductions and that was the one thing he wasn't planning on. He turned around gingerly, keeping his composure."I'm Taka-"

"Holy shit, that's Takashi Kachidoki." One of the goons said.

"That loser? What's he doing here?"

"Enough." Salazar glared at his "friends", silencing them on the spot."Ah, I see. Kachidoki-kun, eh? Please in meeting you in person. I've had the great honor of meeting your dad in the past, however, I never expected I'd be meeting you as well."

"You know of my father?"

"Quite so. I met him when I was younger during a villain attack while I was out with my father. Of course, the scoundrel when for the most expensive-looking car so he came right at us, however, your father came in just in the nick of time. Ever since then, I've had great admiration for him."

"Admiration..." He fought the urge to roll his eyes. How he met someone who actually admired his father was beyond him."So, you guys are interning under Guren Intelli as well?'

"Why, of course. Saiko-chan was kind enough to ask her father to let us intern with him. Since it's my final year in school, I decided to learn from him as much as I can so I can become his official sidekick. I'm assuming you're here for different reasons, am I correct?"

"After the Sports Festival, they told us we had to intern with pros to gain experience. So here I am."

"I see. Say, do you mind for a quick spar? Are you any good at fencing?" He pointed at the field the had come out of."I want to see just how strong a Kachidoki can be and besides, it's how we bond. Us guys have to stick together."

"I guess I can try." He found himself replying. He went over to the locker room and changed to an outfit given to him by Salazar. While he hadn't practiced this sport before, he thought it couldn't be that hard. Just skills and no Quirks. Once he was ready for the challenge, he went inside the field and stood in front of his opponent.

"Let's have a blast, Kachidoki-kun." Salazar said as he put on his helmet.

"Yeah. Salazar-senpai." Takashi did the same as they both stood still for a moment before beginning. Takashi was quickly forced on the defensive due to Salazar's quick and precise movements with the rapier. Takashi could only block and move to the sides to avoid being hit by it. A dreadful sensation began echoing inside of his head. He felt as if a train was about to hit him and he was right in the middle of its tracks. Instinctively, he bent to the side at the same time that Salazar thrust his rapier forward and pierced through the side of Takashi's outfit.

"Huh?" Takashi blinked. He gazed down and noticed that somehow the rapier had pierced through his suit.

"Oh, dear." Salazar removed the rapier and examined it, noticing it was a sharp end."This one seems to be defective. Good thing I didn't pierce through your skin. Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah..." He replied, somewhat still in shock.

"Apologies. However, I suppose we can say that fight did not count." Salazar said as he began taking off his outfit, revealing a white dressing shirt along with black pants and black shoes.

"Wait." Takashi mentally facepalmed. There it was, his ego talking."I'm not done yet. Let's try something else."

"Oh?" Salazar looked amused."I suppose it is only fair. After all, you might want to redeem yourself after our one-sided match. Wooden swords!" Immediately, two wooden swords were tossed into the air, both fighters catching them with one hand.

"Not bad of a choice," Takashi smirked. While rapier was one of his weak spots, he had experience using weapons such as swords. He would often get creative with his Quirk and thanks to his high neon control, he was able to forge weapons and use them.

"Let us begin." Both of them took a stance."Ah yes, Kachidoki. While your family doesn't stand out for their wealth, they have truly powerful abilities." Both of them began crashing against each other, this time more evenly.

"What are you talking about?!" He barked, concentrating to block each swing of the wooden weapon. Sometimes he was wrong. He had gotten hit too many times now and they've just started. He could tell by the sharp yet short pains he would feel whenever the sword connected with his body.

"You've performed admirably...mostly, during the Sports Festival." Both of them clashed, trying to push each other off with their strength."But you turned out to be such a disappointment."

"Wha-" He suddenly was surprised by Salazar swiftly moving to the side and slapping him in the face with the wooden blade.

"I can tell you're nothing like your father. In fact, I'm willing to wager that you hold resentment towards him. I saw it in your eyes when I mentioned him earlier." He ran in circles around Takashi."And you dared insult his honor when you lost to some nobody from a worthless family!"

He planted the base of the sword against Takashi's gut, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to his knees. He tried moving his sword to defend himself but he was countered immediately, crying out in pain as he was hit on the hand by the sword.

"You have no meaning in a place such as this. Right now, you're just collateral. A person who can't see beyond their own ego and think they're strong when there's no major strength. Maybe you're not so strong after all!" He went in for the final blow thrusting the sword towards Takashi's face. Instantly, Takashi moved his other hand and fired a neon beam from his fingers, burning off the tip of the sword before it could reach his eyes. The neon went up to the ceiling, creating a spark of purple energy to dance around in the air before dissipating.

"Nice reactions."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Takashi roared, standing up and walking up to Salazar's face, only to be intercepted by his gang.

"I don't see what's the matter? I was going to stop before actually connecting with you." He replied innocently, but his grin betrayed his words."I knew you would react in type and actually take matters into your own hands. Maybe you're not so weak after all."

"I'll show you weak!" Takashi's hands began sparking in neon. Salazar moved his gang aside and stood in front of Takashi, a smug look on his face.

"Hit me then. Right here, tough guy." He tapped his right cheek."Do your worst."

Without wasting another second, he delivered a powerful right hook to the face that twisted his head considerably. Before he could retract his fists, his arm was grabbed with incredible strength. He winced in pain as he felt nails digging into his skin, threatening to break through it. Salazar glared with half of his face, revealing his eye now being golden with black pupils.

"You might want to try harder than that." His voice has gotten a bit deeper.

"That's enough." A commanding voice said. They both turned to see Guren Intelli walked into the training area along with his daughter and a group of girls behind them.

"Ah, Intelli-sama. I'm glad you've blessed us with your presence." Salazar removed his hand and walked up to the man. Takashi rubbed his arm where he now had nail marks.

'What was that just now...that menacing aura he was emanating was intense, Just what is his Quirk...'

"I see you two are getting to know each other." Guren nodded earnestly.

"Indeed, sir. I was testing what the newbie was capable of and I can see why you think he has potential."

"Nah, don't lie to him!" Takashi chimed in."He tried to stab me in the eye with that sword over there! And before that, he almost pierced through me with a fencing sword. How is that even possible?"

"It was defective. I was not aware of it." He replied."And as for the eye, I was going to stop before actually hurting you. However, you became scared and went all trigger happy on me and destroyed the sword."

"SCARED?!"

"Enough!" Guren rose his voice."Kachidoki-kun. I believed I advised you to keep that ego in check. Also, next time do try to be more careful when you spar with anyone here. You must understand that not everyone is out to get you. Salazar-kun here has been my aid for a few years now and will become my sidekick when he graduates. I trust his judgment and if he said he was going to stop, he was going to stop. Am I clear? Now, Yuuki told me to call you over. Please, go to her aid."

Takashi was baffled. He was really not being listened to and not only that, he was being made a fool out of. The guys were stifling laughs while the girls just stared in disgust. Saiko had her hands on her hips, giving him an annoyed glare. He walked past them hands in pockets and doing his best to avoid looking pissed off. If his first day was already like this, he didn't dare to imagine what the future had for him.

* * *

_**Intelli Household, Backroom, Evening**_

"You really don't eat outside of this place?" Takashi observed the break room he was in. It was as large as a whole living room and had a small kitchen, a refrigerator, and proper furniture.

"It would be awkward. Since I am a full-time maid in this household. Especially now that they have interns over." Yuuki explained as she placed two bowls of pasta on the table."What about you? Why are you here?"

"Long story short, I don't like none of them," Takashi grumbled as he stared down as his plate.

"Ah. I take it you've made with the boys from Joyo Academy?" She said with a knowing smile."As expected, you don't get along with people who have an equal or higher level of arrogance."

"What?"

"It was a hypothesis, mind you." Yuuki went back to staring with a blank expression."Guren-sama's training one of them, Rafael Salazar. He's from the Salazar family. A highly wealthy and influential family in Portugal. His father is the headmaster of Joyo Academy. He puts up a facade of being this "prince charming" attitude that seems to have charmed everyone in this household, including Sai-sama."

"I take it you don't like him." Takashi guessed.

She shrugged, already digging into her meal."He gives me a bad feeling. Kind of like you, but more sinister."

"Wait, I give you a bad feeling?" Takashi rose a brow, feeling slightly offended.

"Yes." She said with a matter of fact tone."That aside, I feel like Salazar has something else in mind. He's extremely competitive and only wants the best of the best. Other than that, I don't know much about him. Well, he also is a scumbag. I've seen him flirt with the other maids as well as me. No respect."

"I can understand that." Takashi nodded in acknowledgment."I hate guys who go from girl to girl like that. It's messed up to play with a girl's feelings like that."

Yuuki stared at him in disbelief."Why, you have some manners after all. I suppose we're making progress at a rapid pace."

"Oh, shut up." Takashi groaned, resuming on his food. After they've finished eating, Takashi offered to wash the dishes while Yuuki dried them and piled them up.

"So, you said you're a full-time maid here? How do you balance that and school?"

"I do not go to school. I've received a proper education here at a young age. My intelligence is at a decent level, but that is not required much for my tasks. My Quirk, Wet, allows me to transform any surface into any type of soap of my choosing, as long as I am informed of their ingredients.. For example, if I memorize the ingredients of a type of soap and touch the floor while activating my Quirk, the floor will become wet and soapy. A perfect Quirk for my job, since I mostly just mop and it takes the longest, considering the size of some of the rooms. Not a very heroic Quirk to have."

"Yeah, you have a point there."

"Your people skill is mind-blowing, really." Yuuki said sarcastically."You're supposed to make me feel better, to give me a speech on how my power can be used for good, or something like that."

"You're too melodramatic." Takashi deadpanned."Besides, what's the point in sugar-coating things? A friend of mine often says that the true is what people need, and not just the pretty lie. However, don't get me wrong, your Quirk is suitable for what you do as mine is to me. Obviouslt, you're not going to see me blasting neon everywhere if I were in your position. Maybe I could be a good disco ball."

Yuuki allowed herself a quiet chuckle."I could see that. Perhaps you can be the light source when we host another party."

"I was joking." Takashi groaned in annoyance."Besides, I can only produce purple neon, so if they're okay with having a party with only one light, then by all means. You'd have to bring my whole family here."

"Speaking of family, I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind?" She received a shrug, prompting her to go on."Well, Sai-sama told me how you guys met a long time ago. She mentioned your strong desire to change your family. And now after the Sports Festival, after seeing you react the way you did when Vermillion Ray spoke up, it leads me to believe that there's some family issue going on. I won't pry about that, worry not. What I wish to know is, what will you do now?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, suddenly feeling anxious.

"I imagine it must be awkward, going around your classmates after that. But keeping in mind that you are a proud person, I can't help but wonder if you have any desires for, shall we say, revenge?"

"Oh, that's what it was? You could have just said it instead of making this more complex than it is." He clenched his fists tight."Of course, I'm going to get back to Bakugo. I'll train my ass off in order to be at the top again. I can't waste any more time. That's why I'm here."

"I see." Yuuki nodded."Well, I can't stop you from doing that. But I understand how you might feel. So I'll be helping you as well. It won't be much of training as you might want, but trust me when I say doing chores as I do helps you keep your head on your shoulders. It develops a sense of responsibility that will keep your focus on your goals."

"Fine then, coach. I'm looking forward to being under your care too." Takashi smirked."Not to mention that I'm not looking forward to whatever Guren-sama has in store for me and the other guys."

"That's Yuuki-san to you now. I'll have you give me proper respect since you are my junior."

Takashi took a step back."Junior? You mean you-"

"I'm 19." She narrowed her eyes."Were you thinking I was younger due to my height? Very typical of people with no brain capacity. Don't worry, though, I'll help you fi that too. Any complains?"

"If you want to hear them, can I suggest taking a seat and grab a cup of tea? I'm about to give you a whole speech, as you wanted."

* * *

Ashe Agency, Secret Room, Evening

To say he wanted to sleep, was an understatement. Darby wanted to drop dead at this precise moment but couldn't. He didn't know how much time had passed and lost all sense of time. Minutes? Hours? Honestly, it felt like days. He was feeling something weird inside of him moving around his body. He assumed that's what Ashe was referring to. Neko Essence. As much as he was dying of boredom and how much he wanted to sleep, he had to keep going. He needed to get stronger and this could prove to be worth it in the end.

"That's strange." He heard Ashe muttered, removing her arm from his chest. The blue aura surrounding them died down."You can open your eyes snow."

"Is it done?" Darby tried moving but his whole body ached from sitting still for too long.

"Yes." She simply said, standing up. She cracked her joints loudly, stretching, and moving about."Although it only took six hours."

"Six hours?! Wasn't it supposed to be twelve? Wait, does that mean I failed?"

"No, your body is now filled with Neko Essence." She folded her arms, biting her thumb in thought."Could it be..."

"What is it?"

"Never mind that." She shook her head."Well, it's five now. Luckily, we've still got plenty of hours for training. What do you say? Wanna keep going?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Darby nodded with determination.

She nodded, grinning."You got spunk, kid, I'll give you that. Even more so than Ren. I meant what I've said before, though. This was by far the easiest part of your training. Next up, is hell itself."

"Uh...what will we be doing?" Darby gulped down the lump in his throat, feeling a cold sweat dropping on the back of his neck.

After a long pause, the older lady gave him a curious look.

"Tell me, dear, how long can you keep your breath for?"

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the interactions that Takashi had with people of an equal or higher class than him. In reality, his family isn't that wealthy but his dad being a pro hero really helps. Meantime, you might be asking with his "Neko" thing is. Don't worry, I plan to elaborate on it as we go by so please look forward to it! Please favorite the story or like it or even leave a review! It always helps me to be motivated!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_  
_**Motivation**_

Darby was never fond of submerging himself inside pools. Sure, he could get inside and swim, but only on the side that's not so deep. He has a rule to never go beyond 6 feet. The reason for this is because his dad took him to the deepest part of the pool as a joke to spook him and he actually let him go down for a few seconds before taking him back. Ren never heard the end of it and Rachel made sure of it.

Unfortunately, he developed a deep fear of drowning, even though he knows how to swim. So Ashe grabbing him by the head and forcing his head into the water wasn't exactly pleasant. Her grip was incredibly strong, despite her age, she still kept her strength it seemed. She would bring his head up to allow him 10 seconds to breath and then do it all over again.

"We need to increase your lung capacity." She said after a break, writing something down on ber clipboard."Fortunately, it doesn't have to be that much, since you already possess an exceptional cardiovascular system. Which is good, because we don't exactly count with a lot of time in our hands. We need to do this in order to begin practicing in fixing your breathing."

It was dinner time by then, but Darby found something other than proper dinner. Ashe's fridge was stocked up with vegetables, organic juices, and others. Her excuse was that she was vegetarian and didn't think Darby would want something else. He picked up the last can of instant noodles and made himself some.

While they say in the kitchen, she began explaining the basics of Neko Mode.

"In short, Neko Mode primes in the energy around you. Let the energy floating in the air and add it to yours so boost up your current strength. It is temporary, and in some cases short, but it will give you the increase in power you might need to get out to tough spots." She grimaced once she saw how empty his plate looked. She grabbed some carrots and broccoli and poured it on his noodles.

"Hey!"

"In order to obtain nature energy, you must become one with nature too by eating with it produces!" She remarked loudly."You gotta eat your veggies, boy. No wonder you're so short."

"Why do people always complain about my height..." He thought of how Setsuna would always pick on him for that.'Mineta is shorter than me, damn it!'

"Anyway, nature energy isn't possible to adapt unless you have Neko essence in you since it serves as another pool of energy in your body and it compatible with the energy around you. However, to begin this, once must meet certain prerequisites. Great lung capacity, great control over your own breathing, and also over your own mind."

"My mind?" Darby repeated.

She nodded."Indeed. Allowing for the nature energy to enter your body requires for you to open your mind and soul to these elements mentally. Think of it as opening a drain and allowing the water to come inside before closing it. You must open your mind, that being the "door", to allow the energy to flow inside of you and resonance with the Neko Essence."

"How do I do that, exactly?"

"Meditate. You must empty your mind completely of any thoughts to be able to open the gate of your mind. However, you must first reach a higher level of consciousness to be able to do that. We will go to a special room I've had prepared to facilitate your training. I must warn you, you must spend great amounts of time at first to meditate, considering that you are new to this. So even if you achieve Neko Mode, it won't last for too long. The better you are at shutting down your thoughts, the easier it is to gather energy. The more stamina and endurance you posses, the longer the form lasts. Easy enough, right?"

"Sure! When do we start?!" Darby jumped from his seat, excited.

"Tomorrow morning. We'll have the whole day to continue with your training. Though I do advise you to start your meditation at least before heading to bed."

"Will do." Darby nodded as he finished up his dinner. He went to the sink and began washing the dishes.' Tomorrow my real training begins. Something that will allow me to have better control over my Quirk. Maybe Aoyama could have come with me too. If anyone needs help controlling his Quirk, it's him.'

"Say, Ashe-san, am I really the only intern you got?" He glanced over to her, who was already smoking yet another cigarette.

"Kid, not many people even know of my existence. Do you really think they'd want to intern with some old lady who is not even top 50? Kids like to go as high as they can and learn anything they can from the top heroes. Of course, that doesn't mean I've never had any interns. Some of them even attempted to undergo the training to achieve the Neko Form."

"Did they succeed?" He wondered.

"Nah. More than half gave up halfway through because they thought the way of achieving it was excruciating. Some couldn't last 5 hours during the ritual, others didn't have the physical capabilities, others couldn't control their breathing and even more, couldn't sit still and meditate. They wanted to achieve power as fast as possible but they weren't able to take on the training. For the ones who did do it, they achieved the imperfect form and were disappointed and never showed their faces here again. You are the only one who has come so far and still have the right attitude."

"Of course I do! I want to be stronger and if this is the only way to do it, I'm risking it all for it!" He said, rubbing his bicep.

"You remind me of my husband." She sighed, leaning against the wall."Always so enthusiastic and optimistic."

Darby tensed up, feeling bad for her. The way she spoke made Darby know that she longed for her companion. He didn't want to press further, but he wanted to make her feel better."You said your husband was the one who helped you get Neko essence, right? And you also said he had the perfect version of Neko Mode. How did he do it? What does it look like?"

"Eager, huh?" She laughed dryly."Now, why would I spoil the surprise for you? I think it's better if you see it for yourself. That is if you even can get it." She said, challenging him.

"Oh, it's on! I'll wake up super early and start as soon as I can! Good night, Ashe-san!" Darby immediately headed for the room Ashe provided for him, jumping with excitement.

Ashe chuckled, throwing her cigarette in a trash can."That boy. I swear Ren did not prepare me to deal with him." She went over to one of the kitchen drawers and opened it up, grabbing a small framed picture."I'm sure you would have gotten along with him just fine. He's a fighter. And has the type of conviction that would put almost every pro hero to shame. He'll master Neko Mode. And I'll watch his progress every step of the way."

* * *

_**Ashe Agency, Rooftop, Morning**_

"Here it is, kid, my pride and joy," Ashe grumbled as she opened the door for the rooftop. It was beautifully decorated. It had grass growing, a small tree, even a miniature river. In the middle of it was a small waterfall that merged with the river. In the middle of that was a small piece of land.

"Woah..." He said in awe, observing his surroundings. It even has a small pool on the other side."How did you..."

"I had a friend who helped me out." Ashe said, arms spread out."Beautiful, isn't it? This is as close as we're going to get to actual nature for a while. Considering we live in the middle of the city and all. Don't worry. All of this is natural. Now, did you start your meditation as I've instructed you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Darby nodded."But it was hard. In the middle of the night, with no sound, my mind was just creating random noises to distract itself. After a while, I think I improved a little bit since I wasn't hearing the noises."

"It's natural. The human brain is designed for such things. Especially for people who are surrounded by sound on a daily. That's why deaf people are accustomed to eternal silence since they are born in it. For those who become deaf, it's a lot harder to get used to. Regardless, I'm rambling. Anyway, go sit down in the middle of that lake. I'll put in some soft background sound to make it more natural. That way, you'll calm your mind easier."

Darby jumped in the middle of the small pieces of land in the middle of the lake. He almost touched the artificial waterfall and drenched his back slightly. He crossed his legs and relaxed his arms on his thighs, closing his eyes.

"Remember, kid, empty your mind and once you do, open the door to let the water in. But for that, you must become one with nature. You must be water. As still and as harmonious as water. Let your body float in the middle of nothing. Let your breath by the only thing you focus on." With that, Darby was off to his meditation.

'Gotta keep my breathing stable.' Darby remembered, taking a few deep breaths before taking one last one.'Become water...Empty your mind...' Darby's words echoed in his head, listening calmly to the nature noises being played on a speaker. He pictured himself to be in the middle of actual nature.

Ashe grabbed a chair and sat down facing Darby, lightning a cigarette.'Now, kid...can you find out the final ingredient...?'

* * *

_**? / ?**_

Darby opened his eyes suddenly, glancing around. He found himself in a deserted small village. The houses looked small, almost rustic. Like medieval time houses. The roads were made out of rocks and the sky was a weird shade of grey.

"Where the hell am I?" Darby pondered aloud."Hello?!" No response. The place was completely deserted. Darby walked around the town, not finding a single trace of life. It was a ghost town. But why was he here?

"Maybe this is the depths of my mind? Still, what a bizarre way for my brain to show me this like." He eventually reached the end of town. It was surrounded by a giant wall along with a giant door. The door was shut tight, held together by black chains, and a blue lock that seemed to be pulsating.

"Am I supposed to open this?" Darby scratched the back of his head."That's weird. I can't seem to activate my Quirk, no matter how hard I try."

"It's raining, it's pouring~" A childlike voice began singing. Darby snapped his head to his left. Nothing. He did the same to his right and nothing. He spun around as the song continued."The old man is snoring~. He went to bed and bumped his head, couldn't get up in the morning.~" A chuckle was all Darby needed to hear to pinpoint the voice's location. A small child wearing overalls sat on the floor, hugging his knees.

"How...did I not see him there before..." Darby was baffled, not understanding what was even going on at this point."Are you okay? What are you doing here, little guy?"

"I'm trying to get out, mister...but I can't open the door." The child sniffed, his face still hiding.

"Yeah, I know..." Darby trailed off."How do I get this to open without my Quirk? Hey, kid." Darby walked over to the boy and squatted in front of him."Where are your parents? Are you all alone?"

The boy nodded without gazing up. Darby sighed, understanding that he wasn't going to get anything else out of the young boy. He grabbed a nearby rock and began hitting the lock as hard as he could. It didn't budge.

"Damn it!" Darby threw the rock in frustration."Well, what am I supposed to do to get this open?" He hit the door with his forehead."Am I missing something? But what? I know my body is calm and I haven't moved from the spot I was in. Be like water. Serene and still. At this rate, I'm going to be here the whole day trying to even get past it. What can I do?"

"You need to find something." He heard the child's voice again."Something that will open the lock inside of your heart. Once you do, you will be able to move forward with conviction."

Darby stared in silence."I'll ask Ashe-san for advice. I'll be back later, okay?" His body dissipated into the air, leaving the sulking child all alone again.

* * *

_**Ashe Agency, Rooftop, Noon**_

Darby cracked his eyes open, noticing he had something on his nose. He carefully examined himself and noticed that he had a few birds on top of him and even a squirrel running on his thighs. He gently got up, allowing the animals to move out of his way. He jumped past the water and went over to where Ashe was sitting. She was reading a book in silence, a cigarette in her mouth.

"You didn't do it." She observed him from head to toe."What happened? Got hungry? It's lunchtime already."

"WHAT?! HOW?! WE JUST HAD BREAKFAST?!" Darby exclaimed, checking his watch. In effect, it was 10 minutes past noon.

"Don't be so surprised. Once you are deep in meditation, you tend to lose all sense of time. But I am curious. Weren't you able to reach the depths of your mind and open your door?"

"Not yet. But I am close! I need a key..." Darby deflated."I was wondering if maybe you could give me some pointers? It's just, I honestly don't even know where to begin to get the key of the gate to open."

Ashe rose a brow, but shook her head."Very well. I shall help you seek what you need. But you should keep in mind that only you can discover what you need."

"Yes!" Darby gave a quick bow.

"Fine. Go put on your hero costume." Ashe said, standing up from her chair."I'll be doing a call, so try to hurry it up."

"Where are we going?" Darby inquired as they went down the stairs.

Ashe gave him a tired smile."We'll be doing some soul searching with some friends, kid. I hope you're good with kids."

* * *

_**Ashe Agency, Guest room, Noon**_

Darby ran to his room and unpacked his costume. Apparently the support team had done some modifications to his outfit. His clothing felt a bit different. According to the instructions, they made the fabric to be shock-proved and fire proved, considering that they thought he was one to get involved in hand to hand combats. His shoes were not black boots with crimson highlights on the sides. Now, all he was missing was his headband.

"Where is it?" Darby pushed his suitcase off the table."It has to be here. I didn't tell them to remove it! Oh, no! That was a gift given to me by my parents! What am I going to do?!"

"Relax, kid. I have it right here." Ashe was now standing next to the door, examining Darby's headband. She had a longing expression as she rubbed the fabric of the headband, giving a sigh as she went over to Darby and tied it around his forehead."My husband used to wear a headband as well. It just reminded me of him, that's all."

"Your husband...he sounds like he had a great sense of fishing to like headbands." Darby smiled, doing his best to come up with something that would ease the mood.

"You have no idea." She laughed, slapping him on the back."Anyway, you ready?"

"Where are we going, though?" Darby followed her outside of her agency as she called a cab."You said "I hope you're good with kids", but that didn't tell me anything. Why do you have to be so cryptic about this?"

"I can't be spoiling every surprise I have up my sleeve, kid." She chided him."If I did, I wouldn't have anything interesting to teach you. Goodness, youth these days have no patience."

Darby simply groaned in annoyance, pouting. He observed looked out the window to try to distract his mind from his own eagerness.

* * *

_**Akatsuki Orphanage, Outside, Noon**_

"Akatsuki Orphanage?" Darby squinted his eyes at the sign as they got off the cab."As in "dawn?"

"Indeed." Ashe nodded, lightning up a new cigarette since she couldn't smoke inside the taxi."This is where kids get a new chance to have a future. It's fitting, I guess. Anyway, we're here with Gunhead and his interns. We're basically having a field day with the kids inside the auditorium."

"Oh. That actually sounds nice." Darby relaxed, internally thanking the gods that he was given a day to rest.

"Look alive." She beckoned him to go inside with her. They were greeted by multiple teachers bowing down and giving them respect. Ashe simply waved this all off, asking for directions to go to the auditorium.

"Uh...Ashe?" A meek teacher walked up to the older lady."I want to ask you to put that away." She gestured to the cigarette in her mouth."It's not really...you know..."

"Fair enough." Ashe dumped her cigarette in a nearby trash can and followed along with Darby. Once they reached the auditorium, Ashe gave Darby a pat on the back.

"Huh?" He rose a brow. Annoyed that he was staring like an idiot, she smacked the back of his head."Alright, alright!" Darby opened the door and was greeted by the noise of children having fun. Inside, multiple heroes in training were entertaining the small children with their Quirks or simply had them gathered up and were telling them stories.

"Oh, Ashe-san!" Gunhead waved over to the grey-hair woman.

"Go on, kid. Have fun." She flicked him on the side of the head."But remember to focus on learning what you're missing."

"Got it." Darby nodded, heading off to the middle of the auditorium. He really didn't know where to even begin. He watched as children ran from side to side, almost bumping into him. Some others were flying around and others were throwing stuff around."Man, this place is pretty cramped." As he said that, he felt someone bumped onto his back. He quickly turned around, offering an apology."Sorry for that, I shouldn't have stopped in the middle...of the...way?"

"Nishikawi-kun?" Uraraka tilted her head, confused as to why he was here. She brushed this off, giving him a wide smile."Nishikawi-kun! You're here! Are you here alone?"

"I came here with Ashe, the hero I'm interning under." He gestured to the tall lady having a conversation with Gunhead."You're with Gunhead?"

"Yes! I've been training under him and I've learned his martial arts! Want to see?" She took a threatening step to him.

"No, no!" Darby squeaked."I'm okay! I believe you..."

"Hey, I wasn't going to actually hit you..." She pouted, folding her arms."I'm not aggressive."

"Yeah, I know." He bowed slightly."Apologies for offending you. So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Just try to make the children laugh!" She beamed, clearly enjoying herself."We are allowed to use our Quirks, for entertainment purposes. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it immediately."

"Hey, Uravity-nee-chan!" A group of boys around the age of 8 gathered up around the pair."We want to play with you again!"

Darby observed, curious as to how this will play how. However, he watched as Uraraka get close to him and whispered in his ear."You can do that now. They're a little rough but I think you'll do just fine."

"Are you really dumping this on me, Uraraka-san?" Darby sighed, materializing his Black Spheres."Alright, boys. I have a few tricks to show you."

"Oh, I know him!" One of the boys exclaimed."That's Darby Nishikawi!"

"Oh!" Another exclaimed."I saw him at the Sports Festival! He did that awesome kick in the air!"

"But didn't he lose the match for slipping on ice?" A girl in the far back did not seem that impressed.

"Just let him do his thing!" They all focused on him, expectantly waiting for something to happen.

Darby coughed awkwardly, giving them a timid smile."Watch as I juggle these balls in the air!" Darby began moving his hands as if he were really juggling his spheres, when in fact, he was moving them mentally in circles. The kids did not seem that impressed. Darby huffed, putting one hand behind his back as he juggled with only one hand.

"NO WAY!"

"He's doing that with only one arm!"

More kids gathered around Darby, marveled at the spectacle he was offering. Even Uraraka seemed to have bought the act.

"My nose feels funny..." A kid was whining before he sneezed on his peer.

"Hey, you sneezed on me!" He pushed him angrily, sending the kid crashing against Darby and knocking him off his feet. The spheres were rotating, much to everyone's shock. Every kid gasped, seizing whatever they were doing to stare at Darby.

"Uh...that was awkward..." Darby chuckled nervously as he was being eyed like prey.

"He's a phony!" The first voice said before becoming into a chorus of "He's a phony!"

"GET HIM!" Darby barely had time to react as a wave of children landed on top of him. Uraraka was pushed away, watching in fear as her classmate was consumed by the wave of angry children.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Ashe stormed furiously, followed by a nervous-looking Gunhead and some teachers."We have ice cream! Ice cream time!"

"But Ashe-san, ice crime comes la-" She placed a palm against a female teacher's mouth, silencing her.

"ICE CREAM!" All the children cried out together. They hurried over to where the lunch ladies were preparing the ice cream sandwiches for later. After all the kids dispersed, they left a beaten down Darby on the floor, his body covered with shoe marks. Ochako rushed over to her fallen friend, flipping him around.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Nishikawi-kun! I shouldn't have left you alone like that!" She apologized, checking him over for any injuries.

Darby coughed a bit."Don't worry...I'm alright. Better me than you, honestly." He shakily stood up, dusting off his costume."I'm going to the bathroom for a second. I'll be back in a few. And try not to let the same thing happened to me. I can't feel my left arm."

* * *

_**Akatsuki Orphanage / Hallway / Noon**_

With a sigh, Darby exited the boys' bathroom, rubbing his numb arm. Admittedly, he didn't know what to do next. He could just go back inside but he didn't really know what else to do in this situation. His Quirk wasn't that creative and meant to entertain like that. He had to think quickly, after all, he was supposed to be finding what he was missing to achieve Neko Mode. He walked down the hallways back to the auditorium, only to notice a red-figure entering a classroom on the left. He curiously went after it, since everyone was supposed to be ion the auditorium. Once he reached the classroom, he opened the door quietly and was surprised to see what was inside?

"Darby?" Yui blinked in surprise a few times. She was dressed in her hero costume, standing next to a small girl with autumn hair and brown eyes, who was writing something in a notebook.

"Yui? What are you doing here?" Darby closed the door behind him and walked up to her.

"I'm interning under Gunhead. I figured I could learn to fight better, considering my Quirk isn't meant for fights like that so I thought that maybe I could improve in defending myself." She gave him a small smile."What about you?"

"I'm under Ashe, the Smoke Hero. I'm pretty much alone here since she doesn't get many interns." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly."By the way...I think it's the first time we see each other in our hero costumes, huh?"

"Yes." She timidly nodded. Both of them were stealing a few glances from each other whenever one would blink."You look..."

"...handsome/beautiful!" Both of them cried out, covering their mouths afterward. A blushing mess as they were, they laughed together at their awkwardness.

"So, uh..." Darby cleared his throat."Why are you here? I thought everyone was to be in the auditorium?"

"Well, that was the plan, but..." She glanced over to the girl on her chair, scratching her head as she read through her homework."I found her here when I was helping the teachers get the children to the auditorium. She didn't want to go because she says she's the only one of her friends to not be able to add."

"Huh...she looks really young to be." Darby tilted his head, taking a look at the classroom. It had color animals all around, with the typical alphabet letters around the walls and drawings.

"This is the pre-k section." Yui stated."She's only 4 years old."

"I guess she's at that age." Darby smiled, walking to the side of the small girl."Heya! I'm Darby Nishikawi. What is your name?"

"Lilith." She muttered, moving her pencil in her hand."Are you a hero too?"

"Hero in training!" He cheerfully replied."And as a hero in training, I have to help people in any way I can. Well, we can do that, right, Yui?"

"She was helping me earlier." Lilith pointed at the stoic girl."But you came in and distract her."

Darby flinched when she pouted at him."W-well, I'm so sorry about that. But I can make up for it. How can I help you?"

"Well..." She fidged in her seat."I'm having a hard time adding..." She covered her face, most likely because she felt embarrassed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that." Darby grabbed a nearby chair, noticing that it might be too small for him. Yui giggled, walking up to the pair and touching Darby's chair, expanding it in size to fit him."Thanks, Yui."

"Like he said, there's nothing wrong with that." Yui continued, grabbing a chair of her own sitting to the opposite side."You're learning. Even now, there's stuff that we don't know. I don't think there's anyone out there who knows everything."

"I wouldn't bet my money on that, Yui..." Darby laughed, thinking of the possibility of people having Quirks that increase their knowledge."Okay, let us help you then. Let's start with something small." Darby manifested his Black Spheres, placing them in front of them."Right now, I have four Black Spheres in front of us. Let's say I need one to do something, but I want the other three to say."

Darby moved one sphere to his hand."Now, there are only three left. That subtraction, but it works around the same way. Instead of giving something, you take it away. Now, if I want to add another sphere to my pile of 3..." Darby moved his sphere back to the group."That will be adding it again."

"And what if I want to add 3 more?" She asked.

"That will be adding 3, which will be 7!" Darby held his hands up.

"Why didn't you show me with those spheres?" She pointed at the four black spheres.

"Uh..." Darby gulped, feeling a little depressed that he can't make her request possible."Sorry, Lilith-chan, but I can't produce more than four spheres."

"Oh. That's okay." Lilith gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder.

"Let me help you too." Yui searched for something in her pouch, pulling numerous objects in miniature size. She began putting them all in position as she gave a quick rundown on how addition worked.

Darby was entranced by the sight. Despite being quite reserved, Yui seemed really enthusiastic as she taught Lilith. Darby flushed crimson red. Yui was smiling better and better every day. She had kept her word that she would try to show emotions more.

"By the way, Lilith, I'm curious to know what your Quirk is?" Darby briefly changed the subject once they were done.

"I don't know yet." She answered."I hope I can know soon! I'm excited!"

"As you should be." Yui remarked with a tender smile."Awakening to your Quirk is a very special moment. I'm sure you'll get a really awesome Quirk."

"Thanks, Rule-san! And thanks...uh, I'm sorry...I don't think I got your hero name?"

"Shinjutsu. The Truth-Seeking Hero: Shinjutsu, at your service." Darby gave a wide smile."Rule? It suits you. Since you can change the size of objects."

"Shinjutsu means "truth", doesn't it?" Yui hummed to herself."So, you really are going with the "truth" gimmick?"

"Hey, come on!" Darby frowned."It's not a gimmick. It's just what I want to do as a hero. Don't pick on me."

"I would never," Yui said with an expressionless face, but Darby didn't believe a single word.

He rubbed his temples."I swear, if I had a poker face like yours, I could try out gambling. I want some extra money so buy the new consoles coming out."

"You're such a child." Yui shook her head."Lilith-chan, do you want to go have fun now? I think it's time to relax a little bit, don't you think?"

"Okay..." She nodded, putting her pencils and notebook away in her small bookbag."I'll leave it here since we're coming back later to draw what we liked about the heroes visiting us."

"That's great." Darby grinned, getting up his chair and putting it back."I'll wait for you guys at the door."

Darby watched as Yu grasped her hands together, causing all objects to go back to their regular size. He pulled out his phone, checking any notification available. As expected, there wasn't much of an update. Everyone was too busy with their internships to really do anything else. He leaned on the door, sighing.

'I think I'm the only one who hasn't done any progress.' He looked at his palm. Clearly, he had the Neko Essence inside of his body, so now all he had to do was find a way to open the gate of his mind.'But how?' He pondered.' What am I missing? Even if I do, Ashe-san said that it might be imperfect, ergo it won't have the same effect. If I want to get stronger, I have to do this. For her...' He was brought back from his thoughts when Yui poked his nose.

"We're ready." She said, holding Lilith's hand. Darby nodded, closing the door behind them as they made their way to the hallway.

The girls giggled amongst themselves, more so Lilith. She was clearly happy just by holding hands with Yui. Darby smiled, closing his eyes. He felt sympathy for Lilith. Not having parents must be tough, especially on a child as young as she was. Maybe she thought of Yui as sort of a motherly figure.

"?!" He nearly yelped, feeling a small hand grabbing his own. He glanced down at Lilith, who was giving him a toothy smile. He then looked at Yui, who was doing the same gesture. He couldn't say no to those faces. He squeezed Lilith's free hand gently.

"Up you go!" Darby and Yui were swinging Lilith in the air, enjoying her giggles as they continued.

"I don't think we should do this too much, considering they just had lunch." Yui pointed out, catching Lilith in the air. They made it back to the auditorium and were met by Gunhead and Ashe, who gave them a small wave.

"Welp, back to it." Darby shivered slightly, noticing a few children were staring daggers at him."Wanna go play, Lilith-chan?"

"I don't know..." She looked down at her feet."I wanted to play with you two...if that's okay...?"

"Of course it is." Darby ruffled her hair playfully."Right, Yui?"

She gave a small nod, both of them taking Lilith's hand and leading her to an empty space.

"Alright, I think I have an idea to make something fun. Let's see...Yui, give me your hand."

"Huh?" Yui gasped, blushing."W-what do you mean?"

"So you can use my Quirk on my Black Spheres. I have to make them bigger in order for this to work." He said, materializing his 4 Black Spheres."What did you think I meant?"

"N-n-nothing!" She quickly grabbed his hand, activating her Quirk. All the Spheres grew in size, almost being bigger than a regular person. Darby pilled them up on top of each other, carefully maneuvering them and bending them as he could.

"Ta-da!" Darby exclaimed, standing in front of what it looked to be a slope."It's the same one I used during the Sports Festival in order to not fall and break my ribs!"

* * *

_**Akatsuki Oprhanage, Outside, Noon**_

Darby and Yui were posing for a picture along with Lilith. Of course, Ashe was the one taking it, since apparently she was finding enjoyment in embarrassing Darby. Darby had his arm wrapped around Yui and his free hand was helping her carry Lilith in her arms. Once pictures were done, it was time to say goodbye.

"We'll come to visit you, okay?" Darby wiped the tears off of the brown-eyed girl."Maybe not as Shinjitsu and Rule, but as Darby and Yui."

"We promise we'll be here for you." Yui crouched down and combed her hair a bit with her hands."We won't leave you alone. We'll be your heroes." Once the children said goodbye to the heroes, it was time to part ways. Darby and Yui sat on the ground next to each other.

"I'm really glad you were here today. I don't think I would have done much for Lilith if it weren't for your help." Yui trailed off, removing her helmet.

"Nonsense, you were already familiar with her, even before I got there." Darby waved it off."Besides, I think she thinks of you as a mother figure, in a way. She was so happy whenever you would hold her hand."

"You think so?" She gaped.

"I know so." Darby responded with a heart-melting grin."Well, I better get going. We still have some time before our internships are over, so let's make the most of them, okay?" Darby stood up, offering his hand.

Yui grabbed it, pulling herself up to her feet and nearly collapsing onto him. Darby was quick enough and caught her in his arms. Their faces were so close, their noses almost touched with each other.

"Should I come back later? Or..." Uraraka said awkwardly, standing next to them. Darby and Yui quickly moved away, pretending nothing happened but failed.

Ashe waved Darby over. She was already inside a taxi, waiting for the blonde boy to get inside. Darby waved goodbye to the girls and followed his mentor inside the car.

"You look really happy in this picture," Ashe said, holding her phone. The picture showed Darby and Yui smiling happily with Lilith in their arms."Almost like a real family. I didn't know you and that girl knew each other. Much less that you guys were a couple."

"We're not dating."

"Aw, come on!" ASshe facepalmed."You both were acting like that girl's parents. You were looking at each other like two lovebirds and would always be close to each other. Seriously, whenever one of you moved too far away, the other would follow. I watched."

"You watched?! That's stalking, Ashe-san!" Darby pointed at her accusingly."Besides, I-I-I couldn't ask her out. Sure, she's really beautiful, and strong, and brave, and so cute and-"

"See my point?" She said with a knowing smirk."Also, of course, I've watched you. I had to keep you under my radars to make sure you didn't fuck it up. Which, you didn't. You remind me so much of Ren, I swear."

"Did you say something?" Darby tilted his head.

"Nothing important." The older lady waved her hand, dismissing the thought."So, kid, have you done it? Have you discovered what you were missing?"

"Yeah." Darby nodded solemnly."Determination. I needed to have the determination and be honest about the path I want to take. The kind of path that will be hard and difficult. For that, I needed a reason." He glanced at the picture on Ashe's phone."I want to be a hero for them. A hero that will help make this world a better place, so they can both be happy. I want to be there for them and fight with all I've got to protect them."

Ashe nodded, for the first time giving a sincere smile."You've done well, my boy. Let's put that to the test once we get back home. Which will have to wait for a bit, since I have to get you some decent food. I know how much a kid your age has to eat in order to grow big and strong. And boy, you need to grow and fast. That girl was almost as tall as you. Girls don't like men who are smaller than them unless they're into that. I doubt that a young lady wants a small, scrawny guy like you as her boyfriend. So you need to beef up. I'll get you the proper nourishment and you'll be taller by the end of this internship!"

"You're so passionate all of a sudden." Darby deadpanned, feeling upset that she was making fun of his height again.

* * *

_**Minato, Don Quijote Store, Outside, Noon**_

Darby idly sat down on the bench outside of the convenience store. It was small. One could almost confuse it for a gas station. He watched as the sun was beginning to set. The orange sky was mesmerizing, to say the least. The city lights were beginning to shine and the traffic was a welcomed noise. That and the sound of music coming over from behind the story.

Curious, Darby stood up and walked down the street where the noise was coming from. He noticed that in the middle of a park, a group of girls were singing and dancing. A crowd had gathered around them and were giving praises, some even held cash in their hands.

"That's that Pro Hero, isn't she? The idol...I forgot her name."

"You actually don't know her...?" Darby glanced to the side, noticing a familiar brown-hair girl leaning on a wall.

"Ah, Komori-san, right?" Darby asked, examining her costume. She was wearing a type of dress that matched her mushroom dynamic perfectly.

"And you are Nishikawi-kun. I know you..." She fidgeted, feeling nervous."M-M-Monoma talked a lot about you before the festival."

"All good things I hope." Darby rolled his eyes. He knew Monoma had talked shit about him, but he didn't know to what extend.

The shy girl shook her head."He didn't, but Kodai and Kendo would speak great things about y-y-you..."

"And what do you think?" Darby rose a brow, curious as to what she thought.

"I think you are great..." She gulped down, shaking in her boots."I-I saw how you've defeated Monoma during the Sports Festival and even landed a hit on Todoroki. No one expected that from you. You've proved them wrong."

"It was hard, but yeah, I guess I did." Darby shrugged, leaning against the wall too."But that's what you gotta down when people doubt you. When you think you can't stand up anymore, that's when you push through the hardest. Say, I know this is changing the subject a bit, but why are you all alone here?"

"Wel..." She put her hands behind her back."I'm interning with the Idol Hero: Vanessa, and today they're holding a concert in this park. You see, I've always wanted to be an idol hero. I've always dreamed of standing on stage and singing, giving people smiles. But...I'm not so sure I'm cut out for that anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I'm too shy..." She deflated, shoulders slumping."I-I-I've tried singing in front of the other interns, and my voice just w-w-won't come out."

Darby nodded. Indeed, she was extremely timid, she almost reminded him of Midoriya. Wonder what he's up to right now."You know, I think you can become an idol. All you need is determination!"

"Determination...?" The mushroom user girl parroted.

"Yup. Everything is possible if you believe in yourself. You can't give up on your ideals. As I said, when it looks like everything is too hard and you can barely hang on, that's when you scream out and push through with all your might. Always be true to yourself, Komori-san. Be the person you want to be and I guarantee you that you will be happy. I'll be your number one fan if that's what it takes." He winked at her, prompting the girl to gasped, her cheeks turning crimson.

"You'll be fine." Darby gave her a gentle smile."It'll be hard, but an easy life is not a fulfilling one, as they say. You have wonderful friends that will help you the rest of the way. I will too. And besides, I'm pretty sure a cute girl like yourself will be loved by everyone. Just try combing your hair a bit and look more confident. Don't be afraid to say what you think. Act like an idol, the idol you want to be. If you do that, you can step up to the stage and take the microphone. It's simple!"

"C-c-c-c-cute?!" She felt her heartbeat go so fast, she thought she was going to have a heart attack."You're right! I can do it!" She suddenly cried out, feeling a new source of energy sparking inside of her."I'll do my best to become what I always wanted to be! Thank you so much, Nishikawi-kun!" She gave the boy a hug, burying her head on his chest."I'll take you up on your offer, by the way. You better take responsibility." She said with a playful wink, running back to where the concert was.

"She certainly adapts quickly." Darby breathed, rubbing the back of his neck."She already seems like a totally different person."

"Seriously, kid, I leave you for one second and you're already flirting with another girl?" Ashe walked up to Darby, holding two plastic bags in her hands.

"Flirting?" Darby inquired, looking genuinely confused."I was just giving her advice."

"Sure. I saw that look on her face when you were talking to her." Ashe shook her head."That's the look of a maiden in love. "

"What?! B-b-but I was just giving her advice, helping her feel better about herself.!" Darby stammered, recalling all the things he said to her. Then it clicked."Cute...?"

"Fix this on your own damn, kid, the taxi is waiting for us." Ashe tossed him both bags.

"But there's no way she would fall in love with me because of that." Darby tried to reason with himself."I mean, I'm sure she wouldn't misunderstand my motives. Right...?"

* * *

_**Ashe Agency, Rooftop, Evening**_

Darby ran and jumped, landing on the piece of land in front of the miniature waterfall. He crossed his legs and got into position.

"You ready, kid?" Ashe asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He took a deep breath, controlling his breathing. His mind was on the right lane of concentration. Now, all he had to do was go inside of it.

_**Now playing: -Birdy The Mighty Decode OST - -Side Birdy-**_

Darby breathed in once more, filling his lungs fully with oxygen. His muscles were calm and his mind was clear. He had one thing to do now. He appeared once more inside of that village he once was, noticing the boy still sulking on the floor.

"I figured it out. I was missing determination. What good would an increase in power do if I don't have a motive to fight for?" Darby chuckled to himself as the boy began shining in white, transforming into a key."So, you were testing me, huh? Alright. Now, for the real deal. I have to open the gate of my mind and let the energy around me enter my body." Darby grabbed the key and used it to open the lock of his mind. Meanwhile, Ashe had put her hand on Darby's chest, resonating with him.

"Just a precaution." She said as her hand was shining in blue."Also, this will help you gather energy faster and mix it within your body well."

Darby could feel like something inside of him opened and it allowed natural energy to begin flowing inside of his body. The natural energy entered as water would enter a cup of any or shape. He was becoming water and allowing himself to feel a container, just as this energy. Once he felt his body could not take anymore, he closed the gate. His skin began changing color, turning completely pale, as a sheet.

"Well, I'll be damn." Ashe gape, accidentally dropping the cigarette she was about to light."I can't believe what my eyes are seeing!"

Darby stood up slowly, his Quirk activating unwillingly. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at his mentor.

"It's been a while since I've seen that form..." She covered her mouth, quickly wiping a tear threatening to fall down her cheek."Still, that's a hell of a look you have now, kid."

Darby's skin was completely white. His eyes were light blue and his hair had the same color. He had a serious, yet serene look on his face.

"Uh, right." Ashe pulled out her phone."I guess you can't really move right now. The first time is always a bitch to hold the form. Hold it...hold it...there!" She said as she took a picture. In cue, Darby immediately losing the form, collapsing on his knees.

_**-Birdy The Mighty Decode OST - -Side Birdy- Ends**_

"Did...did I...did I do...it?' He wheezed out, panting heavily. The energy had suddenly left his body, even taking some of his own due to the speed in which he released it.

"Yeah, you did fantastically." Ashe jumped over to him."I have to say, I can't believe you actually became a perfect Neko. Look at you!"

Darby noticed how proud she sounded, causing him to smile. He glanced at her phone, noticing all the changes in his body. But what caught his eyes were his spheres. He didn't have four. He now had six.

"No way!" He screamed, grabbing the phone, laughing, and crying in happiness."I did it! I did it!"

He tackled Ashe in a bear hug."Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, so much! Ashe-san!"

Tsubaki didn't know how to respond to the sudden affection. She just patted his head."Ah, what the hell?" She returned the hug, squeezing him."Also, did you not notice another detail in the picture?"

"Huh? What other detail?" Darby asked, releasing her fro the hug. She gave him her phone again and zoomed in on his head.

"No...you're kidding me..." Darby jumped back, nearly falling in the water."It can't be!"

"Yup." She grinned."You have cat ears!" She said, showing that indeed, Darby had fluffy blue ears while in Neko Mode.

"But how?!" He screeched, grabbing his head."Not to mention that I still had my regular ears! So wait, I had two sets of ears?!"

"Kid, it's called Neko Mode, for a reason. Be glad you don't have a tail." She muttered dryly."I don't have any aspects of a cat since my form is imperfect."

"How was I supposed to know! I'm American! I don't know all the kanjis for every word!" He exclaimed, screaming to the sky."OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?!"

"SHUT UP!" Ashe smacked him on the head, knocking him out. She grabbed him and took him back to the living room."Still though, to think he achieved that form. He's truly an amazing kid. I guess you were right after all..." She gazed upon a picture in the living room. It was of her with her husband, both of them much younger than today."This kid will be a fine hero. I'll stick my life on that."

* * *

_**Surprise! Or maybe not, who knows. Anyway, the longest chapter I've written in a while. It took me a while to figure out how Darby's training was going to go and I had so much stuff to decide to not make it a one chapter thing. Rest assured, the action is coming and very soon. Also, I finally found a good ost for Darby: Side Birdy of Birdy the Mighty Decode. I heard it by mere coincidence and instantly loved it. I haven't seen the series yet but I'll give it a try.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed and please stay safe during these difficult times.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_  
_**Killer on the Loose**_

"Look alive, kid!" Ashe cried out, throwing another left hook at Darby's face. He saw it coming, however, quickly evading it and throwing a knee which was responded by another. Both of them were in their respective Neko forms. Ashe was grinned, brushing her now green hair back. With an amused chuckle, Darby rolled his blue eyes. Before he could do anything else, he was grabbed by his cat ears and thrown against the wall, knocking a few portraits down.

"You really think it's a good idea to be doing this in the living room?!" Darby groaned, rubbing his aching back. He saw himself in a nearby mirror. He was still in his Neko form due to his hair still being blue and his skin white."I think I'm getting the hang of this." He barely had any chance to breathe before Ashe punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. He had seen the punch coming, or rather, he had sensed it. His strength and speed were not the only thing enhanced, but also his Quirk and his senses.

"It seems that even if you have the superior power, you're still green, literally." Ashe smacked him on the back."Come on, kid, you're supposed to have the advantaged here."

"Ashe-san...you're literally faster than I am..." Darby supported his weight on his arms, delivering a double kick to Ashe's face but phased right through it. She had used her Quirk to turn her head into smoke, easily evading the attack. Darby knew this would happen, and shifted his body downwards, avoiding being kicked. Ashe had informed him she would use her Quirk since it would simulate fighting opponents from different angles. What he wasn't prepared for, what another kicking coming from the same direction as she rotated on her heels, knocking the boy down back to the ground.

Darby tried standing up, but couldn't. His skin returned back to normal as his hair."Guess that's my limit..."

"3 minutes." Ashe said, checking her phone."Considering you were in a fight, that's saying something. I'd say your limit in a fight would be around 5 or so minutes." She put a hand on her hip."Now, don't get depressed. You're still getting used to that form. Not to mention, that your concentration needs extra work during fights. If you're fighting and all of a sudden your form vanishes, then you'll be in real trouble. That is if you even get the chance to use it."

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting on the living room couch.

"Well, the weakness of the Neko form is that it takes a while to charge up the necessary nature energy to transform." She began explaining, sitting on the opposite couch."During a real battle, the enemy won't give you the luxury to even sit down for one mere second. The worst-case scenario is that you won't even get to use it in combat. That or that you arrive late to help your comrades. It's your responsibility to work around those weaknesses. You can do that by improving your concentration, meditating more, or simply going already transformed. The faster you can block out all sounds and empty your mind, the faster you can gather energy."

"What about if I want to be transformed longer?" He rose his hand.

"Just improve your stamina and concentration." She simply answered."You see, remember yesterday when you first used Neko Mode and immediately lose it after moving? Well, that's because you lost concentration. In order to keep the nature energy flowing in your body, you must be concentrating on doing so. That being said, you need to also be concentrating on whatever difficulties you could be facing. So you need to keep a balance in your mind. Concentration is a must. As for your stamina, it's self-explanatory. The more stamina you have, the more energy you can get. The more energy you get, the longer the form lasts. Got it?"{

"Sounds easy enough." Darby nodded."So, what's on the schedule for today? Are you finally going to take me out on patrol?"

"Indeed." Ashe stood up, grabbing her purse on the table."However, I have to go to the convenience store. I have to replace those portraits that you've destroyed and you will help me. After all, you broke them."

"After you threw me at them!" Darby countered, glancing at the broken pictures.

"Kid, you are literally a cat. One of your new abilities should be learning when to land on all fours, like a cat."

"Except I'm not!" He protested, however, his words were ignored. He grumbled various profanities, following Ashe out of the house."Say, Ashe-san, about that move you told me about. You never told me when it's best to use it."

"Oh, right." Ashe widened her eyes."I guess I did forget. Well, to put it simply, avoid trying to use that move, since you haven't had proper training. It's not hard to get, but it's hard to wield. Not to mention it also drains your energy in one go, so you have to make sure you use it as a last resort."

"Cool." Darby just smirked like an idiot. They both got inside the taxi and made themselves comfortable."Say, Ashe-san, any way you can get me an autograph from Ryukyu?"

"Sure?" She seemed at a loss for words."Weird for you to ask. Considering you have All Might as your teacher."

"What, I'm not allowed to like any other heroes just 'cause All Might is my teacher?"

She took a pen out of her purse."So would you like an autograph from me?"

"No." He deadpanned."But my friend Midoriya would."

* * *

_**Minato, Don Quijote Store, Outside, Morning**_

Darby sighed, leaning around the rails that separated then street from the crosswalk. He was relaxing, and trying to concentrate to keep his Neko form on while also concentrating on different things around him. It was hard getting used to, mostly because if he concentrated too much on something, he would feel the form slip through him. Although he was glad that as long as he wasn't involved in any fighting or anything that used too much energy, he could walk around town normally. People would give him the looks. Most of them were stifled laughs while others were admiring his fluffy ears. One little girl even asked him to let her pet him. Some highschool girls took pictures with him.

"This is all a cluster mess." Darby sighed in exasperation."It's not like I'm the only person with fluffy ears. I'm pretty sure there are more people with even cuter traits."

"Certainly, that does seem to be the case, huh?"

"Yeah..." He turned to the source of the voice, only to find a floating mouth next to him. He screamed, landing on his butt."What the hell is that?!"

"That's cold, Nishikawi." The mouth flew over behind where Nishikawi had landed. There, the owner stood up, arms under her chest."Sup."

"Tokage-san?" Darby asked in bewilderment. He hadn't recognized her at first, considering she wore a face mask and her scaly bodysuit."What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, little man." She smirked down, offering a hand. Literally.

"Really? Same gag as the one you pulled on me during my first day?" Darby sighed, taking her hand and finding it weird how she was able to pull him up."How di-"

"OHMYGODYOU'RESOCUTELOOKATYOURCUTEEARS!" She was practically squealing in delight, rushing over and grabbing his cat ears."Gosh! I had my doubts when I saw you, but there's no mistaking it! What happened to you? Did you get your hair dye? What about your skin? You need some vitamin C and oxygen, quick!"

"Tokage-san!" Darby whimpered, unable to escape her grip."You're tugging on my ears too hard! It's a long sto-Hey, what are you doing with that camera?!"

"What?" Setsuna detached her hand and made it float in the air, out of Darby's reach."I was going to send it to Yui. I'm sure she'll be delighted to know her knight in not so shining armor has cat ears now!"

"No!" Darby tried jumping up and grab the phone. Setsuna pouted, noticing he almost caught the phone. She elevated her hand higher in the air."Hey, that's too high!"

"That's the point!" Setsuna stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, it's that girl from before!" A group of highschoolers rushed over to the pair. They were dressed in regular high school uniforms, but were slightly altered. Darby guessed they were probably the "thugs" of their school, considering how hard they were trying to have a cool posture.

"Great." Setsuna didn't' seem very happy to see these guys."Again with this? What do you guys want?"

"Hey, babe, we just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us to the arcade, that's all." The one in the middle said, approaching her slightly."I know you're a hero in training, but it won't hurt you to relax a little bit, right?"

"Yeah, we can show you around town." The smaller one had a lustful look in his eyes. It was even worse than Mineta's."What do you say? Not a bad offer, right, sweetcheeks?"

That made Darby mad to no end. It was one thing that they were harassing Setsuna, but to say something like that was straight disrespectful to her. He walked up, ready to take charge of the sitituation."Hey, you need to-"

"Sorry, boys, but I'm taken~" She wrapped her arm around Darby's, her head resting on his shoulder."Isn't that right, babe?"

"Aw, really?!" The leader sighed.

"Wait, I know that guy!" The quiet one pointed at Darby."He looks like that guy who did that sick kick during the Sports Festival of U.A!"

"Seriously?!" The small dude took a step back."But wait, he doesn't look like him. His skin is extremely pale and his hair was blonde, not blue. Also the ears."

"Maybe that's his hero costume?" The leader suggested."I mean, the girl here is looking like a dinosaur. Maybe his Quirk involves having cat powers?"

"No way, man! I saw this Quirk! He has those weird black balls!"

"That sounds weird as hell."

Darby was growing tired of this."Alright, just get the hell out of here, alright? I'll pretend I didn't see you guys hitting on my girl." He wrapped his hand around Setsuna."Now move along."

"Yes, sir!" They boys made a run for it. A flash blinded Darby momentarily.

"Got it!" Setsuna grinned from ear to ear. Her phone! Darby glanced up, noticing that she was still holding her phone and had taken a picture.

"No, don't do it!" Darby whined, again trying to get the phone.

"Relax, shortie. Yui would probably kill me if she ever saw this, so I'll just show them the one with your cute cat ears. But I won't show them on one condition. You have to ask Yui out!"

"Come on!" Darby protested."You can't do that! I don't think I'm ready!"

"And why not?" Setsuna placed her remaining hand on her hip."Surely you know she likes you back, right? You guys are just stalling, it's hurting me! It's hurting everyone! So just come out and say it!"

"I'll say it...if you tell Monoma-san you like him!" Darby blurted out, not really thinking what he was saying.

"That's it?" Setsuna seemed almost disappointed at the request. She pulled her phone and immediately dialed a number.

Somewhere else, a tired-looking Monoma sat down on a chair, checking his stopwatches. He felt his phone vibrating. While he wasn't expecting any calls, he nonetheless pulled the phone out."Tokage? Did something ha-"

"Neito, I like you. Let's go out sometime, okay?"

"Wait wha-" She hung up the call, a boisterous grin printed on her face. Darby stood there, mouth agape and eyes widened.

"Please...have mercy..." Darby whimpered, his form fading away.

"Aha! You're back to being blonde!" Setsuna pointed out.

Darby gasped, grabbing his hair and in effect, it was blonde."Ah, shit. Ashe-san is going to murder me now!"

"Are you going to explain what's going on?" Setsuna tapped her foot impatiently."You have still yet to explain to me why you can now change your hair color like that. And if you can, teach me, because that will save me a lot of money!"

Darby hushed her, glancing around at the people who were giving them odd stares."Alright, fine. It's complicated, but let's just say that what you saw earlier is basically what I look like when I absorb nature energy. See, Ashe-san put me in a ritual which gave me Neko essence, which is what helps me absorb nature energy since it reacts to it. And when I do, my skin and hair and eyes change color and my Quirk is boosted along with all my abilities."

"Huh." She nodded, seemingly absorbing the information she had just learned."Cool. But I don't know, does it only give you blue hair?"

"Uh, well this is the perfected form. Ashe-san has the imperfect, which just turns her skin grey and her hair green."

"What type of green?"

"Lime green."

"Yeah, no. Never mind about that." Setsuna waved her hand."Well, back to more important matters. Since I've got myself a date with Neito, you'll have to do the same with Yui. That, or I'll have to send that picture of the cat ears to her."

"I-I-I'm not threatened by that!" Darby stammered, his voice dying and she walked closer to him. He tried to step on his toes, only to be brought back down by Setsuna.

"Yeah, you're still short. Anyway, I'll also show the picture of us together. Surely we make a cute couple, don't you think~?" She said with a teasing tone."But what would Neito and Yui think once they find out?"

"You are evil, Tokage-san. Fine, I'll do it." Darby finally relented."Just me give me that, okay? It's not so easy for me. I'm not a flirt like you."

"Yeah, I got that." She sighed."Fine. I'll give you...two weeks. Plenty of time to think of your strategy. Well, I think I'm done picking on you for today. Also, I have to get going. Thanks for defending me earlier, my knight in not so shiny armor! Bye-bye!"

Darby waved slowly, emotionally tired as he sat on the floor."I better concentrate and go back to Neko Mode, otherwise, Ashe-san will fl-"

"What are you doing, kid?" Ashe grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to his feet."Why are you back to normal? Actually, no. I don't want to hear it. Here." She handed him two bags and hand him the third one."That was the first store. Now, we'll be going to buy some ancient artifacts I've had my eyes on for a while. That's right, you'll be carrying my bags as punishment."

Darby groaned, not prepared to be Ashe's shopping cart."Tokage-san...why?"

* * *

_**Ashe Agency, Living Room, Night**_

"Alright, are you all set?" Ashe shifted her gaze over to Darby, who was adjusting his headband next to the door.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded solemnly. But deep down he was excited. This was his very first and official patrolling with a hero."We're going to Hosu, right? Isn't that a little dangerous, though? I heard that's where the Hero Killer usually roams around more."

"What, are you afraid of the big bad killer?" Ashe said with a mocking tone."Don't worry, we won't be trying to catch him or anything. We'll be mainly aiding an old friend of mine investigating. He's bringing his intern with you, so you will both be paired together and watch us work. Simple, right?"

"I guess." Darby shrugged, following her inside the taxi. They both stayed quiet for the rest of the ride until they arrived at the train. At this time of night, the trains were pretty much isolated with the exception of people coming from work or going out somewhere. Thankfully, they got a quiet train. They sat in the middle of it and both of them meditated for about 10 minutes, accessing their Neko forms respectively.

"Isn't it a little bit late to be out on patrol in Hosu?" Darby said, looking out the window to the star-filled sky.

"On the contrary, this is the best time to be out on patrol." Ashe grumbled, tempted in lighting a cigarette only to notice the no-smoking sign."Besides, we're not really getting involved or anything. Just doing a little bit of surveillance. If it makes you feel any better, I can treat you to some sushi."

"Really?!" Darby exclaimed before his smile quickly dropping."Wait, you don't even eat meat, though."

"There's the vegetable selection at the place I know. Not to mention, there's also tofu. So I have plenty of choices. It'll be our first night out together, as master and student. I owe it to you for exceeding my expectations."

Darby perked his head up, suddenly remembering something."Ashe-san, you told me your husband was one of the few people to ever achieve the perfect Neko Form, right? I was wondering, what kind of man he was? His name, and stuff like that."

"Oh, got you interested, did I?" She mused, resting her head on her palm."Sorry, kid, but that's classified information. I hope you can understand me not wanting to talk much about my deceased husband."

"Oh, right...I'm sorry..." Darby lowered his head, feeling shameful for being so insensitive.

"But I can tell you what kind of person he was." He felt her hand ruffled his hair."You remind me so much of him. Such determination in your eyes that is fueled with noble desires. My husband was a hard worker, funny, dependable, and opposite of me. God, sometimes it really bothered me how selfless he could be. He would put himself in danger to save those in need. That's how he..."

"He died?" Darby finished for her, earning a small nod.

"He sacrificed himself in order to save me and the people we were with. We were escaping and we wouldn't have made it out alive if it weren't for him..." She grasped her hands together, her knuckles turning white from how much force she was exerting."Goddamn it...I wish he would have let me stayed with him sometimes. That I could have died with him and be together until death. But those thoughts go away when I remember what he was fighting for."

"And...what was that?"

Ashe smiled warmly, a few tears streaming down her face as she glanced at Darby."For the others to have a better tomorrow. To live a new day with new opportunities. That's why he gave up everything. To give us hope and a new tomorrow. And that's why I'm fighting every day. That is why I took you under my wing. So I can at least do something for society."

"Ashe-san..." Darby put a comforting hand on her shoulder."I'm sure your husband would be proud of you. You've done so much for me and my family. I won't let your teachings go to waste. I'll keep on training to become a great hero, you'll see."

"I'm sure I will." Ashe laughed aloud."You really are something, Darby, let me tell you."

"It's kind of my job." Darby scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Just then, his phone began going off."Oh? Oh, it's Yui."

He was about to get up when she grabbed by arm and forced him down again."Kid, I don't know what you're even trying to hide. I know you like the girl so just talk to her already. I don't really care about your juvenile problems."

Darby shrugged, answering the phone and placing it next to his ear."Hey, Yui. What's up?"

"Hello." She replied, followed by a yawn."I was just checking up on you before I went to bed. I was going to call you earlier, but Uraraka convinced me to watch some movies with her."

"Sounds like you two are getting along." Darby mused, crossing his legs on his seat.

"It was weird to see how similar we are. Our hairstyles, the way we release our Quirks." Yui said."Although compared to me, she is a chatterbox. Usually she keeps the conversations going. I do try to as well, but it's not so easy for me."

"At least you're trying." Darby supplied."It's not so easy to change. Bur trust me, opening up to people is truly refreshing."

"I hope so." She sighed."I don't know how it all comes naturally to you."

"Hey, you're giving me way too much credit here. Need I remind you that your class were the ones suspecting me of plotting against them?"

"Good point." Yui agreed."I guess you just either give a good vibe or a bad vibe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darby's eyes twitch at the comment. Yui giggled and Darby finally relented, allowing himself to laugh too.

A faint noise came out from the line."Hmm? Uraraka, are you awake?" Yui asked suspiciously."Sorry, Darby. Give me a moment."

"Sure." Darby placed his phone on his lap.

"God damn it, kid, just ask her out already." Ashe sounded frustrated."Seriously, how dense are the two of you?"

"A-A-Ashe-san!" Darby put his phone on mute."It's not so easy, okay?!"

"So now you don't deny you have feelings for her. Kid, I could tell when she saw her that she's deeply in love with you too. And, from my personal experience, I think you should ask her out sooner rather than later. Who knows, maybe someone will get ahead of you."

"Shit, you have a point." Darby grabbed his head."What am I gonna do?!"

"Hey! Don't lose concentration!" She chastised him."Don't let the form dissolve or I'-" Just then, the train abruptly stopped, nearly knocking everyone off of their seats."What the hell?!"

Suddenly, the roof of the train split open, revealing a disgusting creature creeping inside. Its most noticeable feature was the brains coming out of its head, resembling...

"Nomu...!" Darby gasped.

Before the creature could come in, it was pushed back by a gust of smoke. Ashe's legs had turned to smoke and was causing her to levitate."Kid, stay here! You hear me?!" She said, dragging the creature with her away from the train.

"Ashe-san!" Darby opened the window, trying to locate his teacher.

"Darby, are you there?" He heard Yui's voice back on the line. He unmuted his phone and put it on speaker.

"Y-yeah! Everything is fine! Absolutely!" His voice was cracking and his nerves were all over the place. He had seen what that creature was capable of and from what heard, when he was unconscious, All Might could barely defeat it. Ashe wasn't suited for close-quarter combats, and he knew brute force was that thing's main forte. She would need his help.

"Are you sure? You sound a bit agitated..." Yui sounded worried."Is there something going on over the-"

"No, no! Just some people making a ruckus. Haha...! I gotta go! I love you!" He hung up the call and pried the door of the train open."Everyone, stay here and close the door behind me!" He called out to the people behind him, stepping on the rails.

"Alright...here it goes!" He focused on a single sphere, making it completely flat, resembling it a disc. He stood upon it, now making it fly up as if it were a regular sphere, creating a surfboard for him."Now, to the city!" He began flying away slowly as he was still not used to using his spheres for flying. Thankfully, Ashe had pointed out that he could technically use his Spheres to fly since they were always suspended in the air. All he would have to do was shift the shape of one, stand on it, and he would fly since the flattened sphere would try to go to his back.

But it was more complicated than that. He was still not used to it, and he would have difficulties taking turns or simply stay aboard without looking down and fearing of falling.

_ "We were escaping and we wouldn't have made it out alive if it weren't for him..." _

Her words echoed inside of his mind."Escape? Escape from what?" He shook his head."I'll have to ask her later, but for now." He felt his phone vibrating. It was a message from Midoriya. Nothing was said, except his exact location."He's in Hosu? Not too far from here, but definitely isolated from whatever is going on down there." Darby glanced down from his sphere board, noticing the heroes fighting off against the Nomu-looking-creatures."Maybe he needs help. And if he only sent his location, then it has to be urgent! Up we g-woaaah!" Darby nearly lost his footing as he turned."That was close. Maybe not so fast next time..."

* * *

_**Hosu City, Shopping District, Night**_

"Tell me why do we have to come here again?" Takashi groaned, carrying some bags with him.

"Well, Guren-sama mentioned he found a lead to finding out more about that Hero Killer. He brought me along just to do some shopping, but you decided to tag along with me."

"I can't stand Salazar and his goons." Takashi gritted his teeth."The past couple of days have been a nightmare. At least I can wear my costume at peace while I patrol."

"But you aren't allowed to do anything rash. I'm also keeping an eye on you." Yuuki pointed out, much to his dismay.

"Sure, mom. Shouldn't we hurry then? You heard those explosions, there's something going on right now."

"I do, but it's better if we stay away from that danger." Yuuki informed, her neutral expression never leaving."I'm sure the heroes are on it as we speak."

"True that..." Takashi grimaced."What a pain. Here I thought we would actually be doing some hero work."

"You have not made decent progress in your training." Yuuki pointed out, almost sounding disappointed."You have yet to show the true traits of a gentleman. All I've been teaching you and you can't even make a decent cup of tea."

"Listen, you demand the most extravagant fucking tea in existence." Takashi fired back."Royal milk. Like, what even is that? You could be drinking better stuff, like Fanta. But no, you have to be so complicat-" Takashi quickly let go of his bags grabbed Yuuki, as she was threatening to hit the floor."Hey, what's the big deal? I know you hate too much sugar, but you just can't collapse on the floor like that. What?' He examined the back of her neck, noticing a needle piercing through her.

"What is this? Yuuki, are you okay?!" Takashi shook her a bit, not getting any response. He checked for vitals, noticing her faint breathing. She was stable, for now, but required medical attention. He looked around to see their aggressor, noticing a small figure standing in the corner of the darkened street. The figure swiftly took off, forcing Takashi to activate his neon mantle as he began chasing them.

"Hey, wait!" Takashi shouted. The figure was incredibly fast, that not even he could keep up with it. He was doubting himself again, remembering how Bakugo's speed had beaten him during their match at the Sports Festival. He noticed the people trying to hide from their path. The destruction hadn't reached this area yet, so everything was fine.

The figure turned to him, their face obscure by a cloak."You must be faster if you ever want to catch up to me."

"Oh, yeah?!" Takashi gritted his teeth, now firing neon blasts at the specter. The assailant dodged everything with ease, eventually turning around a corner and barely missing being hit by the attack.

"Damn it!" Takashi growled, looking around vehemently."Where did they go?!"

"SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" He heard a feminine scream called out for help. He realized the scream had come from an alley in the middle of various apartment complexes. The area was pretty empty and quiet. He deduced he was in the slumps. With no time to waste, he entered the alley. His footsteps grew slower and quieter the more he entered the area.

"Is anyone here? I'm a hero in training! I came to help!" He hollered, feeling as if he were being watched.

"Isn't that just nice of you?" He heard the same tone of voice from before. He quickly turned around, meeting with a total of 5 individuals wearing plague doctor masks. The first one was a small yet voluptuous female, sporting a red and hold Chinese dress with short shorts, white boots, blue sleeveless gloves, and a metallic white plague doctor mask. Her mask had two slight horns coming out of it. To top it all, she had a black jacket tied up around her.

The second one was a boy of around his own size. He was the only one to wear a mask that only covered his mouth. He had spiky brown hair, yellow eyes, and two diamond piercings on each ear. He was wearing black jeans, black metallic boots, a long-sleeved black shirt with grey strips going horizontally, brown gloves. His mask was black, with red highlights tied around his mouth.

The other one was a lanky man wearing a red dressing shirt underneath a black vest, carrying a suitcase. He had a dressing hat and a black old-styled plague doctor mask.

The other one was a smaller figure hiding behind his jacket. He had a mask similar to the lanky man's, and he was dressed up with a white dressing shirt and black dressing pants. The final figure was a giant silhouette hidden underneath its covers.

"Who the hell are you people? And what the hell did you do to Yuuki?" Takashi growled, his hands sparking with neon.

"Not to worry, my friend." The lanky man bowed slightly."I merely injected her with a tranquilizer. She should be fine in a couple of hours, give or take. As for why we did that, why don't we let our second in command explain that to you?"

"You really love to rub that on my fucking face, don't you?" The boy with his eyes not covered folded his arms under his chest.

The curvaceous girl stepped forward, hands on her sides."Takashi Kachidoki. Student of U.A, class 1-A. Youngest son of the Kachidoki Dynasty. The heir to the family."

Takashi swallowed the lump in his throat, chuckling."So, you know me? Here I was worrying about introductions. So, who are you guys and what do you want with me?"

"It's simple, really. We are part of an organization and our captain wishes to speak with you. " She explained, moving around in circles of Takashi."He was very much intrigued by your performance at the Sports Festival, and he sees potential in you. Now, normally I ask once and if they don't tell me what I want to hear, I break them apart. But since our captain is so eager to meet you, I shall ask you this question three times during this whole ordeal: Would you be interested in getting stronger and join us?"

Takashi spat at the floor, taking a battle stance."You really believe I'm going to buy into whatever shit you're saying? Sorry, but I'm not interested in joining some villains to acquire strength! I'm strong the way I am!"

"And is that why you lost in such a humiliating way?"

That was it. That's all it took for Takashi to launched himself at the figure, sending a right hook in her direction. He was met with a cloak to the face, paralyzing his movements as he struggled to get it off.

"I see you have a bad temper." She mocked him, waving her hair. She had short teal hair decorated with two white ribbons on the sides.

'I didn't even see her moving.' Takashi didn't let his nervousness show."Yeah, and you're about to find out the extent of it!" He once more launched himself at hair, but this time, she blocked his punch. Then another one. And another one, until she was blocking every single attack he was throwing at her.

"Shall I go on the offensive?" After blocking one of Takashi's attack, she immediately begins attacking ferociously. She would hit him, then spin in place, delivering a kick that would break his guard. She continued going in circles, forcing Takashi to begin stepping back and blocking as much as he could. Every attack she delivered would only get stronger, and every kick she would do would leave his arms throbbing in pain.

"I'm sick of this!" Takashi rose his arm and fired a neon blast at the floor, forcing them to jump away. The girl kicked a can up and kicked it at his direction with such precision, that it almost hit Takashi in the face, had he not blasted it away. She took the opportunity of the smoke the explosion had formed, and launched herself with her knee meeting his chin, almost dislocating his jaw and making him crash harshly against the stone wall.

"Hey, hey! We're not supposed to kill him, remember?" The gold-eyed boy reminded her."The hell are you doing?"

"People learn based on pain." She coldly replied, staring back at her companion."I estimate I'll have to break a few bones to get the message across."

Takashi gritted his teeth, rubbing his chin in pain. He saw she was giving her back to him. He flared up, purple neon engulfing his body while he went behind her back, preparing a spiral kick. She saw this coming, however, and ducked in time, using her hands to maintain her weight while she delivered a double kick to Takashi's stomach, making him crash once more against the wall.

"Didn't they teach you any manners? It is quite rude to attack someone while their back is turned to you." She grabbed him by the shirt with one arm, lifting him up."I might be small, but I am plenty strong as you can see." A faint orange aura had begun surrounding her. She let go of him, delivering a powerful punch to his stomach that sent him rolling around, knocking down a trash can.

Takashi tried getting up but was stopped by a few droplets of blood landing on his hand. He began coughing loudly, more blood covering his hands.

"So, have you had enough? Or should I remind you just how weak you truly are?" She asked, almost in an innocent tone."I suppose I should let you know who is about to beat you to a bloody pulp. You may call me The Empress."

* * *

_**Surprise! The Hero Killer battle is about to begin and both Takashi and Darby have their hands full. Fun fact: Originally, this story was supposed to be a SetsunaxOC type of story, but I settled on Yui. So their interaction in this chapter was pretty much a call back to my previous idea while I was writing the plot of the story. Darby's new way of traveling is basically his spheres. Since Neko Mode grants him better control and improves his Quirk, he can manipulate his spheres better than before. So all he really has to do is make one flat as a board, step on it and he can fly since he controls them telekinetically. I'm planning to settle the Stain arc before I go back to writing my Yu-Gi-Oh story, so stay tuned!"**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**  
**_One's Limitations_**

"Okay, this isn't good." Darby was having second thoughts, once he gazed upon the Hero Killer. He was on top of a building, glancing down at the scene. Currently, Iida and a Pro Hero were down on the ground while Midoriya was...

"Wait, what?" Darby squinted his eyes, rubbing them to make sure he was seeing properly. Midoriya was maneuvering himself quite differently. He was even dodging the precise strikes of the villain's sword, even managing to hit him on the back of the head."The green lightning...just what is that?"

That's when something strange happened. Midoriya suddenly collapsed to the ground, and seemed to struggle to move."Oh no!" Darby forgot about his fears and doubts and jumped off the building toward the villain while he was distracted.

"But you are different. You are worth letting l-"

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darby kicked the Hero Killer with both of his legs on his back, knocking him off his foot for one second before he jumped back to regain himself.

"Another one?" Stain, the Hero Killer, seemed annoyed enough already."Just how many will there show up to get in my way?"

"Is that you...Nishikawi...?" Iida asked weakly, unable to move a muscle.

"Huh? Nishikawi?" Midoriya was also perplexed."But, he looks different..."

"I can say the same about you, Midoriya." Darby shot him a side grin, manifesting his 6 Black Spheres."Good thing that you're not a guy of few words, otherwise I would have ignored that one-line message you sent out."

"Nishikawi, be careful with him! His blood paralyzes his victims That's why we can't..." Midoriya struggled to stand up but to no avail. Just then, a blast of fire went off and almost caught Stain off guard."Those flames...!"

"So, you're here too?" Darby looked over to the shadows, noticing flames burning on one side."I guess that explains all the fire around. Your father must be here as well, Todoroki."

"I'm surprised to find you here too, Nishikawi. Did you get Midoriya's message as well?" He asked, holding out his phone."And Midoriya, I know this is an emergency, but you should provide more information. You made me late."

"They're both here...?" Iida spoke, clearly in pain. Darby glanced over at him, noticing he had been cut and pierced with swords. If what Midoriya said was correct, then that must mean he fought Stain before them.

"I didn't know you were into cosplaying," Todoroki spoke over to Darby.

"W-what...?" It then hit him. His ears."Hey, listen, I can explain! Later, though. We have a bit of a situation on our hands. Considering you are using your left side, that means you're feeling comfortable with it?"

"For the most part." He simply answered."We should work on a strategy. I assume that new look of yours isn't just for show."

"And you're right. I can now use two more spheres and have better controlling at shifting them around. You are more of a long-distance fighter, for the most part, right? I'll wait for you to shoot your ice, then I'll strike him down and give you time to prepare a fire attack."

"At the same time, I'll use my ice to get them over behind us. Do you have any more info?"

Darby nodded."Yeah, watch out he doesn't cut you and ingest your blood orally. Apparently, that's how his Quirk works."

"We just need to hold him off for a few minutes before the pros arrive." Todoroki took a step forward, creating a slope of ice that was big enough to slide the injured back to him. Darby used this opportunity to go after Stain, launching 3 spheres at him. The villain grabbed one of his blades and tried to cut the sphere, only for this one to break it completely and almost hitting him in the process. But that was not all.

4 spheres came from the air, forcing him to take a step back as they crashed on the ground and melted together. Without warning, spikes came out from the black puddle and almost managed to wound the crazed killer but his speed allowed him to dodge. He jumped against a walla and used it to gain momentum and launched himself at Darby.

"Shit!" Darby used his two remaining Spheres to create a Black Umbrella and cover himself in the front.

"You merely allowed yourself to not see what's in front of you." He heard Stain point out as he came out from his side view and stabbed his right arm with a hunting knife. Darby cried out in pain as the villain savagely removed the knife from him and kicked him against the wall, taking a lick from his blood. As he did so, he jumped back, barely missing being frozen by Todoroki's ice.

"Nishikawi!" Shoto gritted his teeth."I didn't make it in time..."

Darby gasped, his skin starting to go back to normal."Not now! Not now!"

"Stop it...both of you..." Iida clenched his fists, feeling helpless."I've inherited my brother's name. I have to do this...!"

"Brother?" Darby rose a brow, confused on what he meant. Then, it all came together. He had seen on the news that Ingenium had been attacked by the Hero Killer. Then he recalled the day when Midnight assigned him coming up with hero names. Iida's hero name was...

"Oh, shit. Iida..."

"Inherited his name? That's weird. I don't remember Ingenium ever having the look you have on his face." Todoroki stated as his walls of ice kept getting cut-through."You've got a lot going on behind the scenes in your family too, huh? Just like Kachidoki and I."

'I can't move. But that's fantastic. I just need to concentrate and calm my mind to go into Neko Mode again. Then I'll try to use that move Ashe-san taught me. Please, guys, be okay.' He said, closing his eyes.

"To block your view against an opponent who is faster than you...What a foolish plan." Stain mocked Todoroki, once more cutting his ice to pieces.

"I wonder about tha-" Todoroki's sentence was cut short due to the knives being thrown at his arm. Before Stain could deliver a mortal blow, two black spheres connected against his sides before being grabbed by Midoriya and being pushed away.

"Midoriya! Nishikawi!" Todoroki's gaze shifted over to Darby, whose hair went back from blonde to blue.

"Fortunately...I don't need to move to use my Quirk...my range went from 10 meters to 20 meters...But Midoriya is free already? Does it have a time limit?"

"No." The fallen hero caught their attention."If that was the case, that kid should be the last one to be able to move. I can't move a muscle yet."

Darby sent 3 spheres to help Modoriya.'Thanks to the boost from Neko Mode, my range has gone from 10 meters to 20. I can help him!'

Stain elbowed Midoriya, knocking them both to the ground."Get back here, Midoriya!" Darby hollered, maneuvering his Spheres to go by Izuku and force the villain back.

Midoriya ran back to the group, standing next to Todoroki, who was still standing.

"Since I got free first, I can think of three possible reasons." Midoriya began, relaying the precious information he had just learned."It could be less effective with more people, the amount ingested could affect how long it works, or there could be a difference in effectiveness depending on the victim's blood type."

"That seems...very plausible..." Darby forced out a chuckle."Not bad, Midoriya...In that case, let's go over our blood types. I'm B."

"I'm B as well." The hero, Native, supplied.

"I am type A." Iida said.

Stain gave a predatory smirk."Blood type. That's correct."

"Midoriya once told me he was type O. So it goes from B, the longest, to O, the shorted. AB and A should be in the middle." Darby summarized their information."Still, knowing how his Quirk works won't help us very much at this point."

"The plan originally was to carry those two out of here. Well, three, including you, Nishikawi." Todoroki said, scowling at the villain."But he's fast enough to react to fire and ice. I can't leave myself open like that."

"I have a move that might be able to put a stop to him." Darby confessed."It's risky. But I need time to prepare it and concentrate. In other words, I need you guys to keep him busy for me."

"As you've said, that is a risky plan." Shoto admitted."But it's the only one we've got while we wait for the pros."

"In that case, Todoroki, let me go and distract him while you cover me from behind." Midoriya's body was covered in green lightning again.

"Right." Both of them stood in front of their fallen comrades."We'll protect them. So hurry it up, Nishikawi."

"Yeah!" Darby went immediately to work, closing his eyes.'Gotta get the energy from whatever I can find. Water, trees, animals, even the air itself. Since I can't draw energy from people, I have to do this with what I have at hand. I'll simulate my hands using Black Spheres.' All of his six spheres manifested, forming a circle, leaving a hole in the middle. And concentrate the energy I can gather into a single point, using my Spheres as projectors of it.'

Even if it was a two against one fight, they were on the losing end. Stain had gotten faster, and switched his fighting style accordingly. Midoriya had been cut again but this time, Todoroki's flames forced Stain away.

"Please...stop...I already..." Iida was on the verge of tears at seeing his friends risk their lives for them.

"If you want us to stop, then stand up!" Todoroki hollered, creating a massive wall of ice that was no match for the animalistic movements of Stain."The only thing I can tell you is: Look properly at what you want to be!" His left side ignited intensely. Darby thanked Todoroki mentally because he was dragging some energy from the flames themselves.

'Damn it. At this rate, I'll have to shoot it prematurely. But even so, he's too fast and he'll probably just dodge it. I have to wait for an opening to strike.'

"STAND UP, DAMN IT!" Darby found himself screaming. Not only to himself but also to Iida."This pain is nothing to those who suffer because of him! If we let this take us down, we'll be insulting their sacrifices! SO FUCKING STAND UP"

Stain was about to cut through Todoroki's arm. He was way too fast and had found an opening after Todoroki used his fire. Midoriya was still unable to move. Darby gritted his teeth, opening his eyes as his body was shining with a white aura.

"No choice. I'll have to use it now!"

"Not yet, Nishikawi..." Iida's voice stopped Darby before he could do anything. He was beginning to stand up, his motors revving."If you're betting everything on that attack...then put everything you've got into it...!"

"Iida-san..." Darby watched as Tensei's younger brother went without fear against the Hero Killer.

"RECIPRO BURST!" His kick was so strong that it cut the sword in half. Using his momentum, he managed to deliver another kick against the savage man, sending him flying away from Todoroki.

"He's fast...!" Stain noted, skidding on the ground.

"You broke free at last?" Todoroki looked at Iida from head to toe, checking for any major injuries."That Quirk isn't as great as I thought."

"Todoroki, Midoriya, Nishikawi. This had nothing to do with the three of you. And for that, I apologize."

Midoriya frowned, looking rather annoyed."This again?"

"That's why I can't let you three bleed more than this!" Iida clenched his fist, determination surging within his heart.

Stain had enough of their theatrics, looking at the blood in his hands."It's no use trying to be reformed for appearance's sake. A person does not change so easily. You will never be anything but a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desires" The blood shots of his eyes became more evident."You are a cancer to society who warps the idea of "heroes". Someone must set you straight."

"Don't listen to him Iida! He's just trying to mess with your head!" Darby was still trying to collect enough energy to finish this off. He just needed the perfect opportunity."He's twisting his ideas and thinking they're right!"

"That's right." Todoroki nodded."He's an anachronistic fundamentalist. Iida, don't listen to the logic of a murderer."

"No, he's right." The wound on his arm began to bleed, fresh blood running down his costume."I have no right to call myself a hero. But even so, I cannot give in. If I give in, Ingenium will die."

"Out of the question." Once more, the villain went on the attack. Shoto pushed Iida out of the way, firing a massive blast of fire.

"Idiot! He's after me and that kid in white armor! It'd be better if you stop fighting and ran away!" The hero suggested from the sidelines.

"I really don't think he'll give us that opportunity! Something changed just now! He's flustered!" Todoroki informed everyone else, keeping the villain at a distance using his ice.

"Yo, Modirya." Darby glanced up at the green-hair boy."You doing alright? Feeling the effects going off yet?"

"Not yet...what about you?" Midoriya tried to crawl up but was unable to.

"Well, considering that pro over there has been on the floor even before I got here, and we're both type B, then I'll be against this wall for a long time. Not to mention, remember my plan?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I sort of keep losing concentration, so I haven't been able to draw out enough energy that I need." Darby admitted, a nervous smile on his face."But, if you guys can weak him enough for me to take the final hit, it'll be enough to beat him. Maybe."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not very confident about your plan..." Midoriya sweatdropped.

Darby rolled his eyes."It's my first time doing it. So, it might come out wrong. Just trust me, alright? And wait for an opening to jump in."

A cry of pain distracted both boys. Iida had taken a knife to the arm for Shoto."Iida!"

"Midoriya, look! You can stand now!" Darby pointed out. Midoriya glanced at his legs and in effect, he was standing."Now's your chance. Can you do it?"

"No..." Midoriya's body began flickering in green lighting, activating his Full Cowling."I have to do it. Nishikawi-san, wait for us to give you an opening to attack."

Meanwhile, back to the battle, Iida was preparing a devastating looking attack. Darby hadn't paid attention, but all he needed to do now was watch. He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. If anyone had told me that they would be fighting a dangerous serial killer and actually try to win, he wouldn't have believed it. Midoriya was moving fast, biting back the pain of his wounded foot. Iida was following suit, both of them in hot pursuit of Stain, who was falling back to the ground.

This was it. If they didn't connect the next blows, everything would be over. But he trusted them. He rose his spheres up, the white aura surrounding his body flowing to the spheres as they began forming a white ball in the center of them as his spheres began spinning around, increasing the speed and tension of the energy. A sickening crunch was heard as soon as Iida connected his kick against Stain's ribs and Midoriya punching him in the jaw.

"NOW!" Darby screamed at the top of his lungs."HEY, HERO KILLER! WE DON'T GET SCARED JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK WE'RE NOT WORTHY IN YOUR EYES! WE FIGHT ON BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT WE BELIEVE IN! SO TAKE THIS! _**VORTEX ERUPTION!**_" The white ball was sent flying at its target, engulfing Stain in its raw power. The aura sent Iida and Midoriya back to the ground, but thankfully Todoroki caught them with is ice.

Stain screamed as the ball took him up in the sky, several feet above them before coming back after going a 180 rotation and crashing hard against the ground, creating a harsh gust of wind that sent everything flying. Todoroki created a wall of ice, protecting everyone from the flying objects.

"Did...that get him...?" Midoriya asked with a hopeful tone.

Darby glanced over to the crater left after the impact, noticing the motionless villain laying face down."I don't know, dude. He looks pretty dead to me" He received blank stares from his friends, so he decided to say something else."Okay, fine, he's probably just knocked out. Even though the blast was not fully charged, it should have done major damage with you guys attacking too."

"In that case, let's restrain him and bring him to the street." Todoroki suggested."Is there anything to tie him up with?

"We should also get all of his weapons too, just in case." Midoriya brought up a good point.

Darby and Todoroki nodded. Before he could say anything, he spotted something in the air. Not too far but also not close from here. He saw a purple ball being throwing into the sky before exploding, changing the dark night into daylight momentarily.

"What was that...?" Darby gaped, wrapping an arm around Todoroki."That looked like..."

"One of Kachidoki's attacks." Shoto finished the sentence for him."Does that mean he's in Hosu City as well? And for him to fire a blast like that..."

"He might be in trouble, we need to-ugh!" Darby grabbed his aching arm. Until now, he hadn't realized how deep the wound had been. But his arm was all bloody, almost not noticeable through his jacket. His ears disappeared, his hair going back to blonde.

"We're too injured to go off and see what's happening." Todoroki told him, not liking the idea of not helping his classmate."We should wait for the pros and inform them about it."

* * *

_**Hosu City, Alleway, Night**_

"Empress. Prideful Empress, being my full nickname." Empress stated as if she were simply like a master would talk to their subordinate."We are part of the Seven Deadly Sins, a branch of the Yakuza that specializes in assassination and...let's just say we do the extra dirty work. The kind of work that your little naive mind could never understand."

"Y-Yakuza..." Kachidoki stuttered. A million thoughts racing through his head. So the only thing he could think to say was simple."Why does the Yakuza want me?"

"For now, that's something that you should not know. But as I have said before, our captain has become fond of you and wishes to talk to you." She had her arm out."I encourage you to think again. You seek for power, correct? We can do that for you. To become one of our ranks is truly an honor. So I ask you for a second time: Would you be interested in getting stronger and join us? I assure you if I were to ask a third time...I will not be as considerate of your well being."

"You should listen to her, man. By the way, I'm Envious Accelerator. I represent the sin of Envy. Just call me Accelerator for short." The golden-eyed teenager spoke."But trust me when I say that her punches are hella hard. That's because of her fucking Quirk. So if you think those punches until now are devasting, get ready for what's in store for you."

Takashi was beginning to actually feel intimidated. Her attacks were no joke earlier. She had done some damage internally. If she was holding back...that would be a huge problem.

"Fuck that! You really think I'm going to lose this fight?!" Takashi growled, his body being engulfed by neon."I'm not losing another fight! Never again! Not like this!"

"Then, if you want to defeat me, you should hit me with everything you've got." Empress half shrugged."I'll take it."

He gave a sardonic grin, his hands letting out two purple streams, launching him up in the air. He was flying so high, he could see most of what was going on in the city. He noticed flickering flames in the distance, but he ignored this. He put his hands in front of him, as he summoned all of his neon power in front of him, creating a massive purple ball of neon.

"You think you're so tough?! Well, I don't think so! You think I'm going to let you assholes come here and threatened me?! I'm part of the Kachidoki family! I will not suffer another defeat!"

"I almost feel bad for you. Thinking your family is the pillar of your existence." Empress shook her head."You have no confidence in yourself, do you? Is that why you hide behind your family's name?"

"I heard enough of this! Cataclysm Blaster!" Takashi fired his attack, the neon ball shining brightly in the dark sky.

Empress sighed, cracking her neck. She jumped, spinning at incredible speed before she touched the ground. Her body began emanating more yellow energy."I suppose this much power should be enough to stop you." She bent down, using her strength to launch herself up in the sky.

"This is my Quirk, Kinetic Energy." She muttered to herself as she was close to clashing against the gigantic ball of neon."It allows me to become stronger the more I spin, gaining momentum to increase the effects of my attacks. You never stood a chance against me!" Her kick connected against the attack, kicking the ball back to Takashi.

"NO WAY!" Takashi had to move his head back, feeling the intensity of his own attack as he passed in front of him to the sky, where it exploded in a light show.

Empress was sent back to the ground, dusting herself."If that was you going all out, I must say I can see why you would feel the need to increase your strength. As you are now, you are nothing."

Takashi began descending back to the ground, his mouth trying to formulate words but couldn't. He glanced down, eyes locking with the eyeholes of her mask. His hands were shaking, as he felt a cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

"He's finished." Accelerator observed."Now he's descending to a certain world of pain. Must suck to see your own attack being thrown back at you like nothing."

"In effect, Taichi." The lanky man nodded."Megumi knows how to break her opponents not only physically, but mentally. She is a true merciless killing machine."

Accelerator clicked his tongue."You really think she can do a better job than me, old man? Then again..." He watched as Megumi jumped back to the sky, preparing to meet with Takashi in the air."She enjoys doing that.

Takashi gasped, unable to move and received an elbow to the face, almost breaking his jaw due to the strength behind the attack. Empress grabbed him by the chair, doing a front flip using his body and delivering a powerful back kick straight against his nose, feeling it break immediately and sending him crashing inside of a dumpster. She landed in front of her comrades, cracking her knuckles.

"Man, you really don't try to hold your punches, do you?" Accelerator walked over to Empress."Baron wanted that kid alive and my brother was expecting something out of this. I think you might have fucked up by killing him."

"Tch." Megumi clicked her tongue. Although she was a woman known for not showing her emotions, she would always show them in her head.

_"Keep talking, you little shit! I'll kick you to the ground and make your relationship with the floor intimate!" _She screamed internally. She cleared her through, looking over her shoulder."I assure you he's very much alive. The trash cushioned his fall. At least, he'll walk out of this with a broken nose and a broken ego, if he is smart and gives up."

They heard the door of the dumpster slam open, followed by a pained groan. Takashi pushed himself out of the dumpster, now covered in trash, and landed on the floor hard, gasping for air. The blood on his nose was coming out like a waterfall and he could not stop him. He let out a cry of anguish, letting out all the frustration and pain he was feeling to the skies.

"Man, you really messed him up." Accelerator laughed at the poor sight."Well, "second in command", why don't you finish the job off? I think by now he would be willing to listen to you." They both looked over to Takashi, who was crawling away, deeper into the alley, leaving a trail of blood behind. He used a nearby trash can for support, nearly tripping over it.

"I believe I've demonstrated more than I needed." Empress addressed him."Should I ask one more time? Or perhaps, you already know what will happen to you? But just in case, I will ask one more time: Would you be interested in getting stronger and join us?"

Takashi groaned, turning his body to face her."Shut up..." He gave her a bloody smirk."...Don't think you've...won just yet...you took my strongest attack...now it's your turn to do the same..."

Empress hummed behind her mask, folding her arms."I never had anyone beg for punishment before. This is a first. But I certainly don't mind. I always appreciate having a dummy to practice on. Usually, I spar with someone from the other group, but he never cowers." She took a stance, ready to strike."I hope you survive this, because if you don't, clearly you aren't all that you said you were." She launched herself at him, her right leg out to deliver a kick.

Takashi, dazed, notice the kick coming too late and didn't have the time to block. It was a direct attack at his solar plexus, sending him flying several meters deeper into the alleyway, crashing into trash cans, dumpsters, and anything he could find until he finally crashed against a stone fence, nearly going through it. Takashi coughed up blood, glancing down at his chest and noticing a yellow flame engulfing the area where he had been kicked. He began coughing violently, falling to the ground, feeling as if he was about to pass out.

The group walked over to him, Empress taking something out of her pocket and tossing it at him."It's a phone, programmed by Accelerator to only accept calls, and it will go directly to a special phone our captain has. We will allow you some time to think about our offer. Clearly, I've demonstrated just how weak you are. Or perhaps, that Bakugo kid proved enough to be an example for you? Regardless, do pick the right decision." She began walking away, beckoning the others to follow her."And while you make that decision, keep this in mind: will you be happy, letting others be ahead of you?"

Takashi moaned weakly, his body not moving an inch."Who...who...who are you...?"

Empress ponded on how to answer this question, kneeling down in front of him."I am someone like you. I understand the pain being the heir of a rightful throne means. You see, I used to be part of royal lineage, back in my country. Unlike you, however, I wanted to be the empress. I wanted to take the place of my father, the emperor. But my father never acknowledged me, since I was the youngest sibling. My brother lacked the power and the determination to be a leader, and yet, I was never chosen. It's unlike me to say this, considering it's a sin that doesn't represent me, but I envy you."

The neon user looked up, trying to see into the eyeholes of her mask."Envy...me?"

"If only you were stronger." She shook her head."You'd have everything at your disposal. That's why i agreed in recruiting you, you see. Because we are so alike. Forget about your friends. They don't care about you. They must think of you as a monster, after what you tried to do after you lost. And your family? Do you really want to keep living under the same roof as the man who ruined your life and the brother who abandoned you? Think of this when making your decision. As I have said..." She grabbed the flip phone and put it inside Takashi's shirt."That phone is programmed to receive calls. Contact our captain when you made the right decision. We will be waiting for your answer." She stood up, dusting her knee as she went back to her companions.

Darkness began filling Takashi's eyes, his body feeling numb. He had stopped feeling the agonizing pain a while ago. Now, he was starting to lose consciousness. As he closed his eyes, he heard the faint conversation the Yakuza members were having.

"About time you finished." He heard an annoyed voice complain."I hate working free, and here I am. Good thing today is open mic night at the cabaret! I'm so pumped to show my singing chops to the audience!"

"Singing?" A quiet feminine voice parroted."I really don't understand the thing you like, Tai."

"Not your cup of tea, Megumi?" An elegant voice asked.

"I like tea, actually."

"That's a proverb. You really need to get good learning them, otherwise, you'll get the wrong idea of some things, sheltered girl."

And as the voices died down, Takashi closed his eyes and laid there, unaware of two newcomers sneaking into the alleyway.

"I believe the noises came from this direction."

From the opposite side of the alleyway, Yanagi and Yasukage emerged. As Reiko was about to rush over to Takashi, Nagito grabbed her by the arm, gesturing her to keep quiet. They heard what sounded metallic footsteps, presumably of the giant person who was accompanying the villains. After the footsteps became distant enough, Nagito and Reiko went over to Takashi.

"He's...unconscious...breathing...but severely hurt..." He said, examining over his injuries."We have to get him...to a hospital."

"I concur." Reiko nodded, her face covered behind her mask."Allow me to assist you in carrying him."

"No..." He shook his head, gently getting Takashi on his back, his costume being covered in blood."If those people are still nearby...and find us...you'll be more capable to distract them...with your Quirk since it works at a long-distance...unlike mine. In the case where we find...ourselves overwhelmed...I'll give him to you so you can escape...while I cover your back."

"Don't say that." Yanagi grabbed his arm, squeezing it."I will not abandon you. Ever. I have told you this before, but you are not alone. Now that I am in your life, I will not let you be alone again. Understood?'

Nagito's features softened, looking down at the ground."Understood..."

"Good. Now, let us go to the street, so we can call an ambulance."

* * *

_**Hosu City, Alleway, Night**_

"Man, I didn't notice it until now, but that crazy bastard pierced through my arm to my torso..." Darby groaned, lifting his arm up and noticing the hole going through his arm matching the one on his left side.

"And yet you volunteered to help me carry him?' Todoroki rose a brow, dragging the unconscious Stain along."How are you not passed out from all the blood loss?"

Darby looked down at the trail of blood behind him."Good question. But I am getting weaker by the second, soooo..."

"Well, well, well. A bunch of delinquents coming out of a suspicious alleyway." He recognized that voice. In front of him were Ashe and a smaller old man next to her, who for some reason kicked Midoriya in the face.

"Delinquents...really, Ashe-san?" Darby chuckle, dropping to his knees. Ashe rushed over to the young boy, glancing at his arm.

"You idiot...I told you to stay put in the train!" She chastised him, removing Darby's headband and tying it around his wounded arm. He was about to retaliate, but she flicked him on the forehead."I'll wash it for you. It so happens they make detergent that removes blood easily." A bunch of people were arriving in the area."About time Endeavor's sidekicks made it here."

"Endeavor's sidekicks?" Darby rose a brow, looking at Todoroki."Friends of yours?"

"Sure." Todoroki deadpanned."It amazes me how someone can talk so casually when in a bad situation."

"It's one of my talents." Darby responded, moving a bit too quickly and hissing in pain."Hey...Ashe-san! We have to go help Kachidoki! That blast from earlier was his...!"

"I know." She nodded."We've received a distress call from two teenagers who found him in critical condition. He was attacked by something or someone. He'll be fine though, rest assured. Whatever attacked him seemed to have let him easy and not kill him. They've also found a girl a couple of blocks away unconscious who was poisoned. Fortunately, the poison should disperse from her body, since it's not lethal."

"What do you think happened?" Darby heard Iida shot him an

She seemed to think on the subject, rubbing her hand on her chin."If you want my personal opinion, I think something must have happened to your friend. Of course, they will interrogate him, to see if his story correlates with everything that happened. But he should be fine. I heard all Kachidokis are guided by their own self-righteous motives."

"I hope he makes a full recovery." He was debating whether to disclose any information regarding Takashi."I-"

"GET DOWN!" He heard Gran Torino yelled. Darby was grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Ashe, crying in pain at the sudden movement of his arm. One of the Nomus had managed to grab Midoriya with its claws.

"Oh, shit!" Darby tried sitting up but couldn't.

"Midoriya!" Iida and Todoroki screamed after their classmate. In a swift motion, a figure moved passed the group. Stain was moving like lighting over to the monster.

"This society is overgrown with fake heroes...and the criminals who wave their power around idly...should all be purged." Stain stuck his knife inside the Nomu's brains, killing it instantly."To create a more just society."

"Why are you all standing around in a group? The villain should've escaped this way." A booming voice caught their attention. The flaming figure of Endeavor came to view.

"Endeavor." Stain hissed, his mask falling off his face.

"Hero Killer!" Endeavor exclaimed, preparing a ball of fire.

Gran Torino held his hand out."Wait, Todoroki!"

"You fake..." Stain began stumbling over to the group, his eyes full of bloodlust. Everyone seemed on edge with each step he took. It appeared as if the moon itself was painted in red and shined over him.

"The only one I'll let kill me is the true hero.." His crazed eyes pierced right through their very souls."ALL MIGHT!"

The sound of something metallic falling disrupted the tense atmosphere. Stain was no longer looking furious. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head. He was unconscious, but still on his feet.

Even against many foes, his tenacity was unwavering.

* * *

_**First off, I'd like to apologize to my readers. I've been reading your reviews and your complaints of me adding too many characters too fast and I agreed. I meant to put said characters, but I went about it the wrong way. I'll try to do a better job to keep you entertained. Just keep in mind that major characters are the Kachidoki family, the students in U.A and Ashe. Some characters were made specifically for one-shots or to add relevance to a scene.**_

_**On another note, I've introduced the Yakuza earlier on in the series. If you are confused on who the "captain" they keep mentioning is, is Baron, a character that made his debut during the Sports Festival. I wanted to clear that out because I didn't want people to confuse him with Overhaul. I will add on to these characters as the story progresses.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_  
_**Healing**_

_**Shie Hassaikai Hideout, Cafeteria, Night**_

The Shie Hassaikai base was rather lively at night time. Especially since the boss would lock himself in his office and would leave things unsupervised. Of course, people knew better than to cause a ruckus and make a mess. The Precepts would pick up after the rest of the underlings, particularly Nemoto, Tojo and Tengai. Chronostasis would occasionally come by and order people around, but he also kept himself in his study during late hours. So the ones in charge were either the Seven Deadly Sins or some members of the Eight Precepts. Taichi liked to think he was the one in charge when the adults were out. Sure, he was by far one of the youngest people in the organization, next to Megumi and just under Setsuno.

Of course, being the little brother of the boss brought huge benefits. People would listen to him and do the things he said. But he wasn't as tyrannical as his brother. He enjoyed having fun with whoever he came across. He would hold up events in the cafeteria or outside to entertain himself. Most of the time he would just go out to hit the town and enjoy the beauties the city had to offer to him. But not today. Today he was tired and just wanted to relax. After coming back from trying to recruit Kachidoki, he was told that he could not have a party since they just finished polishing the floor.

"Stupid Chrono and his stupid rules." He would occasionally mutter as he typed away in his computer. He had a rather advanced laptop on his table, playing poker online, trying to get some easy money. He would often gamble online since poker calmed his mind and brought his intelligence to the test. He was known in the organization as the technician and the smartest person there. He worked on security systems, fixing any sort of technology, and improving it. His hobby was working on robots and program them with AI.

"Hey, man, you still on that?" He looked up to see Setsuno, biting down an apple. He took a seat in front of the brown-haired teen, glancing over to his screen."How much have you made?'

"Not that much. I just started." He grumbled, fixing his gaze on his second laptop. He had a black screen with a bunch of coding on it and numbers being written. He scowled, typing something and bringing the program to a halt. He swiftly took a spoon from his bowl and grabbed a bite of curry, humming as he swallowed on his meal.

"Your multi-tasking abilities are highly impressive." Setsuno whistled."But shouldn't you be focusing on the game?"

"Dude, even if I lose, I still have some savings left." He waved it off, adjusting, removing his mask from his neck and setting it on the table. He was a handsome young man with a carefree expression. He would often argue with his brother since he believes wearing the mask all the time obscures his handsome face. But he never listens.

"I guess being an assassin does have good benefits." Setsuno mused, folding his arms."Is that what you were doing out? Finishing a job? How messy was it?"

"Nah, no job today. Aside from that shakedown this morning, I didn't get a single yen." He shook his head, resuming his online poker game."We went to recruit some kid that caught the attention of Teema."

Setsuno's eyes widened in shook."The Baron himself?! That's insane! Why is that kid so special?!"

"I'm not sure." He furrowed his brow."Teema is being secretive about it. The kid's name is Takashi Kachidoki. You know, that fancy family with the neon Quirk."

"Son of Vermillion Ray, huh? I heard about him."

"Yeah, the bastard actually earned me the jackpot." He grinned from ear to ear."Mimic and I made a bet whether he would win or lose. Guess who lost?"

"Ouch." Setsuno flinched."Considering how much he likes his money, he must have been pissed off."

Taichi guffawed, remembering the tantrum Mimic threw that day."Hell yeah. His punk ass wasn't expecting me to win. But, I'm not the third strongest of the Seven Deadly Sins for nothing."

"What's does strength have to do with winning a bet?" He gave him a confused expression."No, never mind that. So, did you end up getting that kid on your team? After all, you guys are called the Seven Deadly Sins, but there are only six of you."

"For now, no." He rolled his eyes."Megumi kicked his ass but the bastard apparently has gotten more stubborn after his defeat at the Sports Festival. Which is good, really. I don't need another repeat of Terazaka."

"You can say that again." Setsuno chuckled."How did he even make it on your team? He's as weak as they come."

"He knows how to pilot my mechas, so I just gave him that." Taichi shrugged, frowning once the game finished."Fuck this!" He tossed the laptop to the floor, stepping on it."

Setsuno flinched, startled at the sudden outburst."Sheez, man! Take it easy! I thought you were good at this game!"

Tai huffed, squatting down and examining the broken computer. He removed his left glove, revealing his hand as he touched the pieces. Suddenly, the hardware began attaching itself back, the screen coming back together from the fallen pieces of glass. The keyboard pieces attached themselves back piece by piece in their corresponding order. The laptop was back in place, looking better than ever. The screen even showed the open windows Taichi had left.

"I never get tired of seeing that." Setsuno remarked."Thanks again for fixing my phone.

"No problem." Taichi placed the computer back, typing on his second one and opening up a file.

"I was wondering where you were." He heard a monotone voice speak. Megumi was walking towards their table, hand on her hip. She was wearing her regular Chinese dress, but this one was sleeveless, revealing her toned arms, and in exchange, she was wearing long black gloves.

"Sup." Tai glanced back to his screen.

"H-h-hey, Megumi." Setsuno stammered, feeling anxious.

Megumi gave him a glare."Setsuno." She acknowledged him, looking back at Taichi."Are you working on your assignments? Or are you off playing those gambling games, which you often lose."

"Yes, Megumi, I'm working on it," Taichi growled under his breath.

"Really? Because last time I checked, you were past the due date." She folded her arms under her chest."Need I remind you we are in the need of funds? Or do you think Overhaul gets money from thin air? If we want his plan to work, we need all the resources you can get."

"Isn't Teema making mad bread with that new drug of his?" He asked, giving her a curious look.

"Bread?" She rose a brow, not understanding what he meant."Are you hungry?"

Setsuno sweatdropped while Tai facepalmed."It means making a lot of money."

"Ah. If so, then no. The drug is still in the testing phase." She pointed out."Not to mention not everyone can buy it. The Baron mentioned that only specific people can."

"I guess." He shrugged, losing interest in the conversation."If you came here to nag at me, you can go. You're such a hard ass that it literally blows my mind."

"My ass is not hard." She seemed offended, scowling."I'll have you know my butt is very soft."

"Uh..." Both young men shared looks."That's not what I mean, you sheltered girl. Hardass means that you are bossy and annoying and like to order people around."

"Ah." She said in realization."Well, of course, I'd be bossy. We have an organization to uphold and I'm fortunate enough to have some sort of authority to make important decisions."

"The hell do you mean authority? Kai doesn't give a shit what anyone says and Teema only listens to you because he thinks I'm childish!"

"Which you are." She nodded."I understand that we may not hold much since we're merely assassins, but our work ethic must at least gain us favor to the boss, do you not think?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He replied absently."Just go away, alright? I'm busy."

"Suit yourself." She turned around and walked out of the cafeteria, adjusting her mask slightly as she walked.

Taichi sighed, grabbing his own mask and putting it around his head.

"Does the boss ever give you shit for making your mask similar to his?" Setsuno pointed out.

"No, because I programmed both of our masks." He answered, giving him a tired look."If he wanted to complain, he can stick his mask right up his ass. Anyways, I'm outta here. See you around, Setsuno."

"Hey, do you think you can-"

"Trust me, you don't want to be around Megumi." He snapped, putting his laptops inside of a bag."Trust me, I felt the same way you did when I met her. My charms didn't work on her. I heard Chinese people were uptight, but she takes the first place for asshole of the decade. Besides, you aren't over your break up yet."

"Yes, I am!" He suddenly slammed on the table, earning odd glares from the others.

"My point exactly." He deadpanned, leaving the blonde boy to his own devices.

* * *

_**Hosu Hospital, Midnight**_

Waking up in an unknown bed really freaks you out, and Takashi has learned that the hard way. He didn't know how long it had been. But it was still nighttime based on the dim light outside. He examined his environment, realizing he was attached to an IV that was supplying him with blood.

'Blood? What hap-' Like a lighting a match, Takashi began remembering all the events from that night. From when he faced off against the masked girl to where she completely outmatched him. He began hyperventilating, grabbing his chest in pain as cold sweat dripped down his forehead. The image of the plague doctor masked imprinted into his brain and how slowly but steadily got closer to him until he saw the kick directly into his chest. He felt the pain of the attack as if he were living it again, and screamed in bloody murder.

"S-S-S-STAY AWAY!" He yelled, backing up to the wall of his bed. All of a sudden, Reiko and Nagito stormed into the room and went over to him.

"Kachidoki?! It's us! Please, take a deep breath and calm yourself!" Reiko struggled to control his left arm while Yasukage held him on the other side. A nurse came running into the room and quickly injected him with a tranquilizer. His screams began dying down until he could no longer muster any strength.

"That should have calmed you down." The nurse sighed in relief."However, it won't put you to sleep, not unless you don't fight it."

"What...happened to you...Takashi?" The quiet voice asked in concern.

Takashi simply looked over to him, not replying at all. He began touching his torso, looking for something. He felt the phone he had hidden.'They didn't find it. That's good...'

"Are you feeling alright?" Yanagi inquired, handing him a cup of water."You were screaming quite loudly, as though you were afraid of something."

Afraid? No, that couldn't be. He couldn't be afraid of that girl. He was a Kachidoki for crying out loud.

_"I just have to show you how weak you really are." _

Those words echoed in his head. At the end of the day, he had given it his all in his Cataclysm Blaster and she just kicked it away. Just what was her Quirk? She had a habit of spinning around, from what he remembered. And before she kicked that attack, she spun in the air as well.

'It as if she was powering herself up as she spun in circles...' He frowned, rubbing his belly.'That would explain her insane level of hand-to-hand combat and how hard her punches are. She might be small but she packs a hell of a punch. Dammit!' He clenched his fists in frustration.

He felt a hand grasped his, prompting him to glare at the silver-haired girl."What?"

"I asked you if you were feeling better?" Yanagi repeated, this time a bit more roughly.

"Yeah. Thanks." Takashi shook her hand off."Not to be rude, but how the hell did you guys even find me?"

"We've got...separated from the rest of...the interns that we work with...and we saw that huge blast at a distance..." Yasukage began explaining, much to Takashi's dismay. His way of talking was slow and monotone, it could put him to sleep."And we eventually found you...all bloody and beaten..."

"Who did that to you?" Yanagi asked the question he was afraid to answer.

He didn't know why he couldn't just answer. If he had given them details, perhaps that could help them capture the assholes who hurt him that badly. But...

_"If only you were stronger, you'd have everything at your disposal."_

_"Will you be happy, letting others get ahead of you?"_

"I don't know." He droned, looking down to his hands."I saw Yuuki, my coworker, being put to sleep by some sort of drug. When I chased the assailant, I found nothing but an empty alleyway. When I turned around, I saw nothing. And the next second, I saw darkness. Next thing I know, I woke up here, disoriented and with no idea where I was. I screamed became I felt as if I had just registered what I had been through."

The nurse finished jotting down some notes before excusing herself.

"We'll leave you alone to get some rest." Yanagi gestured Yasukage to follow her."Also, do not worry. Your coworker is fine."

"I'm glad to hear that." He drawled."Thank you again for rescuing me."

Both teenagers waved goodbye and headed out of the room, leaving the brown-haired teen alone once more. He knew that maybe they wouldn't believe such an excuse, but they had no evidence to say otherwise.

"I won't go to you, dickheads." He muttered, taking the flip phone out."I'll make my own path and next time we meet, you'll learn a thing or two about the real power of the Kachidoki family. Just you wait."

* * *

_**Hosu Hospital, Morning**_

"I honestly don't know how you slept like a log, despite just coming out of surgery." Todoroki eyed Darby, who was currently next to Iida's bed. He had his arm in a cast and had his torso wrapped up around under his shirt.

"The anesthesia helps greatly, trust me." Darby shrugged with his good arm."Not to mention that hospital beds are surprisingly...comfortable..."

"I...guess?" Midoriya couldn't help but think of the times he would spend laying down in the nurse's office.

"Well, I'd rather take this oversleeping in that uncomfortable bed Ashe-san gave me." He shuddered, remembering the pains it would give his back."Although whenever I would lie on my side I-"

"You would wake up screaming and go back to sleep," Iida stated with a bored tone as if the event had happened more than once.

"It hurts like a bitch." He said dryly, hugging his knees."Apparently from what the doctors told me, the blade he used on me was long enough to cut through one of my ribs, although not all the way. Call them battle scars. Hey Iida-san, about your brother. I'm sorry. It was so insensitive of me to not ask if you were doing alright back then. I deeply apologize."

"Please, Nishikawi-kun, don't apologize." Iida rose his hand, giving a smile to his friend."I didn't want anyone to worry, so I didn't tell anyone else. If anything, I should apologize to you for fighting for me, despite not knowing anything of the situation."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I would never leave a friend hanging, even more, when their life is in danger." Darby waved his hand."I'm just amazed that we all made it out alive."

"What amazes me is that he let us live, despite the many chances he had to take us out." Midoriya mused, rubbing his patched leg.

"Yeah, as much of an asshole as he was to dig his damn blade into my arm, he just let me stuck on the wall. I was pretty much out of it throughout the whole fight and he never came to finish the job.

"Indeed." Todoroki nodded in agreement."Must have been rough on you, Iida. Considering he was actually trying to kill you. Even with him coming at you with full bloodlust, you stood up to him. Even though we came to save you, we were the ones who needed saving. I'm sorry."

Before Iida could mutter a response back, the door to their room open. Gran Torino, Ashe, Manuel, and a dog? With a suit?

'I guess principal Nezu isn't the only one.' Darby mused, examining the person closely. But all his attention was just there. He absently listened to them being chewed out for acting irrationally. He heard something about the laws of society and the need to follow them, Todoroki getting upset, and them being offered a deal. To keep quiet and abandon the glory of their actions but getting away without punishment.

Frankly, he wasn't about to object to that. The police chief, Tsurugamae, was actually against pressing charges against them and in fact, felt the need to thank them. After all, they did save a life. Before they exited the room, a man with white hair and a mustache came into the room. The police chief gave him a nod and excused himself, followed by the other heroes.

Ashe walked over and sat on the edge of Darby's bed, giving a tired look.

"That man just now...was that...?"

"Yeah, Guren Intelli. He's the one your friend is interning with." The rest of the students perked up."So yeah, Takashi Kachidoki is in this hospital as well. In the emergency wind, to be exact."

"So that was Kachidoki that night..." Todoroki had a somber expression on his face."Is he alright?"

"Apparently, he was attacked." Ashe sighed, shifting her gaze over to the young Todoroki."He was in pretty rough shape when they found him. But he's conscious now. Nonetheless, he will go through the same talk you guys went to, and probably questioned."

"Questioned?" Midoriya rose a brow.

She nodded."We don't know exactly what attacked him. Had it been one of those creatures that attacked the city today, he would have been killed since those savages were going for the kill. The Hero Killer was not near that area, and you said you saw one of his blasts in the sky while you were fighting, right?" She asked the four students, who nodded."Keeping in mind that neither the Hero Killer nor the monsters use poison needles either, we can safely rule them out."

"Poison needles? What do you mean by that?" Darby asked, earning yet another sigh from the old woman.

"I guess you don't know this, but apparently Kachidoki was out with one of Guren Intelli's servants at the time. She was poisoned and left on the side of the street. Fortunately, the poison wore off on its own, so she is fine. In that case, his attack could have been the cause of a third party."

"A third party? But who could be capable of doing that? And why him?" Iida wondered, not understanding the full situation.

"Who knows?" Ashe glanced at the window."That's what they'll try to know. We'll know who is our third party, and hopefully, we can find out their intentions. I have a bad feeling about this." She grabbed Darby's shoulder, shaking him."Also, we have to talk. You did the move, didn't you?"

* * *

**Hosu Hospital, Morning**

"So, you are absolutely sure you did not see anyone?" Tsurugamae pressed on as he continued to question Takashi. The brown-haired young man looked disinterested, yawning.

"I told you I don't know. I simply went, following the hooded person who shot my coworker with that needle." He gave a condescending glare at Guren."You are the one who left us to our own devices, sir."

"I left Yuuki alone because I knew she was capable of handling herself." The wealthy man insisted."You were to come with me to patrol along with the others."

"Capable of handling herself?" Takashi growled, ticked off by his comment."I don't know if you realize this, but she's in the other room. What if that poison had been lethal?"

"And you are saying your presence made it better?" The chief asked."Whether you were there or not, the result would have been the same...unless..." The chief walked closer to his bed."You were being targetted."

"Targetted?" He frowned, nervousness rising inside of him.

"Indeed." He nodded, opening a map on his phone."Yuuki was attacked several blocks away from where we found you. After a closer inspection. we noticed that they were luring you further away from all the commotion in the city. Specifically to the tenements, an area where a continuous crime wave had been reported previously. The perfect place to commit a crime. That is why we thought it was Stain who had attacked you, but after taking the statement of the other children, we came to the realization someone else was involved. Now, the question that we have is simple." He crossed his arms."Why would they target you? And who is "they"?"

"Well, I am part of a prestigious family, as you might know. So it shouldn't be a surprise for someone to try something on my father by hurting us."

"And who would be willing to want to hurt you and your family?" Tsurugame asked, interested in where this was going.

"Maybe it was that family killer that killed the Ginsberg family all those years ago." He guessed, shrugging."The same person who murdered my grandparents and my uncle."

Tsurugamae and Guren exchanged bewildered looks."How are yo-"

"I did a little research during my internship. The Gingesberg family was brutally murdered a long time ago and they never found the culprit. So it happens that a few years later my grandparents are brutally killed with the same circumstances. And later on, my uncles died. I came to the realization that my family might be being hunted down."

"That's quite a claim you're making." Tsurugamae admitted, sighing."I am familiar with those cases. However, there's no real correlation between the death of your relatives and the genocide of the Ginsburg family." He saw Takashi opening his mouth to retort but he cut him off."Do not try to change the subject, Takashi Kachidoki. I understand your frustration, and I guarantee you that we're still looking for the culprit, but for now, we have to focus on you. Perhaps you really don't remember, or perhaps those blows you've suffered caused you to forget about the incident. I apologize if I seemed rough with you, but I only wanted to get to the bottom of your attack." The chief stood up, taking a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to the neon user."Here's my number. Call me if you remember anything. It will help tremendously."

"Will do, sir." Takashi droned, taking the paper and stuffing it in his pocket. The chief and Guren disappeared from the room, closing the door behind them.

"So, they're suspecting me?" Takashi looked baffled, almost offended."Then again, I guess the circumstances do seem oddly in my favor, so it's only natural for them to do so. As soon as I get out of this dump, I'll start training. I'm done just sitting around here." He grabbed a nearby folder they had given him earlier."Good thing my wounds are that bad. I guess she did hold off on her punches..." He gritted his teeth, crumbling the paper, and tossing it to the trash can."Damn her! She dared to look down on me! I'll fucking e-"

His phone began ringing, stopping his rant. He answered without looking, slightly agitated."Hello."

"Oh, thank God you answered! I was so worried I could barely sleep!"

"Itsuka...?" He blinked, not having expected to get a call from her."Why are you..."

"Are you okay? Are they treating you right? Did you get hurt?! Will you get better?! Please tell me you'll be fine!" Her voices began breaking down the more she spoke. Was she really that concerned? Takashi was baffled.

"Please, Kendo, take it easy." Yaoyorozu? He heard Itsuka's voices growing slightly distant."Kachidoki-kun? Are you alright?"

"Yaoyorozu..." He clenched his phone. Why were the people who turned their backs on him calling him now?

"I'm sorry. We're sorry." She said, catching him off guard."We weren't there for you when you needed us. I was upset over losing that I neglected you, my friend. Itsuka also wanted to apologize but, she's scared. Not of you, of course. But of this whole situation. We woke up today with a message from Yanagi saying they found you half-dead? Of course, we'd worried."

"They were exaggerating a bit." He bit his lower lip, mentally noting to give a piece of his mind to his "saviors"

"Even so, I-Oh? Yes, that's quite alright." He heard the phone muffled, presumably, they were switching.

"Takashi..." He heard the sweet voice of his childhood friend."What happened? We looked n the news and saw there was an attack at Hosu. But I didn't know that we're you were, so it caught me by surprise."

"I'm fine." He finally replied, rubbing his nose."I was attacked by someone, but I..." He stopped. Should he tell her the truth? Or should he lie? He figured that if he trained, a prodigy like him would catch up and get payback to his attacker. But even so, if he told her, they would most likely initiate a search and in case they found them and put them behind bars, he wouldn't get his revenge. He would be unsatisfied.

"What...? What is it, Takashi?" Kendo kept on asking."Please, tell me what-"

"I didn't see who attacked me. Don't worry, everything is fine. They said they'll investigate but there's really nothing to go off on." He lied, closing his eyes."I got banged up pretty bad, but nothing I can't walk off in a couple of days. Listen..." He sighed, laying back on his hospital bed."I'm sorry I acted that way to you. It's just...it was rough. My head was wrapped around many negative thoughts. I never really...lost a match. I guess you can say I'm a sore loser."

"Takashi...you've lost to me before when we used to practice when we were young, though." She giggled, causing Takashi to smile.

"You'll never stop bringing that up, huh?" He chuckled, ruffling his hair."I'm fine, honest. Don't let me distract you from your internship. I'll call you when I get out of here, alright?"

"Okay..." She hummed."Please try not to get into any more trouble, okay? You'll give me a heart attack one day."

"I'll try." He said, hanging up the phone. He pulled out the flip phone he was given by the Yakuza and stared at it. One call away to see if he could really get the power he needed.

"I trust I can get stronger on my own." He put the phone back in his pocket."I won't let anyone else step on me again."

"Hello?" A familiar blonde entered the room.

"Nishikawi." Takashi muttered, surprised to see him here."What are you doing here? You look like shit."

"You're one to talk. You're covered in bandages." Darby shot back, closing the door behind him."What happened to you?"

"I asked you my question first." Takashi deadpanned."What happened to YOU?"

"Ran into the Hero Killer along with Iida, Todoroki, and Midoriya." He explained the story he was told to say.

"You guys were in Hosu too?" Takashi rose a brow."I was...attacked by something. I didn't see what it was, but they really beat me up to a bloody pulp. I should be fine, though. So, how's your training been?" He tried changing the subject.

"Really good, actually." Darby replied with pride."I've learned a few tricks to add to my arsenal. If we ever face-off any time soon, you'll be in for a rude awakening."

"Oh?" He gave him a sly smirk."Is that so? Someone is confident. Even though I haven't done any major training in my internship, I'm still plenty strong. Regardless, I'm curious to know what kind of training you've been doing, if you're that confident."

"Hehe~! It's a secret!" Darby said, rubbing his nose sheepishly."You'll have to wait and see."

"Fair enough." Takashi shrugged, not really wanting to pressure him."I'd finish talking with Itsuka right about now."

Darby perked up at that, rushing to sit down on the bed."What did you tell her?"

"I apologized for acting like a douche bag to her. She didn't deserve being treated that way." He confessed, regretting the way he had acted after the Sports Festival."I owe you an apology as well. No. I owe everyone in our class an apology."

"Don't worry about it." Darby put a supporting hand on his shoulder."They'll understand if you explain it to them. Yaoyorozu-san has a lot of faith in you, so I'm sure she'll tell everyone to take it easy on you."

"How considerate." He said absentmindedly, a feeling of uncomfort rising in his chest. He could feel he was about to freak out like earlier but had to play it off. He did not want to seem weak, not in front of his friend and rival.

"You sure you okay?" Darby asked in concern."You are sweating a lot..."

"Tch." Takashi clicked his tongue, shrugging the hand off his shoulder."I don't need your pity. So stop thinking I do. I'm fine. I'm just pissed off I got beat up again. First Bakugo, now this..."

"Yeah, but this time you didn't have time to defend yourself, so it doesn't count." Darby tried to cheer him up, not knowing what had truly happened.

"Right..." He trailed off, sighing."Say, Nishikawi. You look different, I guess. Before, you would act somewhat nervous around me, as if you were intimidated. Either this training you've done has put you on another level, or you're looking down on me because of my current losses."

"To tell you the truth, I've always looked up to you." Darby confessed, catching the brunette off guard."You are so talented. You are one of the strongest students in our class, maybe even the school. Your father is a great hero and you've got siblings that love you. Truth be told, everyone was surprised when they found out you've lost. But you didn't lose because you were weak."

"Huh...?"

"You lost because your opponents were strong. At least stronger than what you had thought." Darby explained, a serious look gracing his features."I can't say this for Bakugo, but if you had gone serious against Tetsutetsu, you would have defeated him way easier than what you did. Trust me, if you are this strong and you haven't trained all that much, I can't imagine how strong you'll be if you train harder than ever." Darby grinned."Though that doesn't mean I won't try to surpass you. With hard work and dedication, a nobody like me can surpass even an elite like yourself."

"A "nobody", huh?" Takashi mused with a cocky smirk."Since when were you this humble? Don't say shit like that, or a certain rich girl will treat you like a peasant. Regardless, if I lost to a nobody, then that would be the ultimate defeat. Don't underestimate the power of the Kachidoki family. We don't ever give in to weakness." He told that to himself more than to Darby.

"Fine. Next time we get the chance to properly fight, I'll give it my all and defeat you." He held out a fist."We'll see who really is the strongest."

"Such confidence." He shook his head, connecting his fist with Darby's."It's on."

* * *

_**Hosu Hospital, Cafeteria, Noon**_

Darby sat comfortably in the middle of the cafeteria, sharing a table with Ashe. He was devouring a full plate of food while the elder lady was enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Is it that good? You're not even chewing." She pointed out.

Darby shook his head."It's terrible. Hospital food is as bad as they say it is, but I'm starving. Can't be complaining about the little details when it comes to survival. Thanks for treating me for lunch."

"It's the least I can do. You did great, even though you were being too reckless." She lightly chined him."Regardless, I can't believe you pulled out that move I taught you. How did you do it without any prior practice?"

"It was in the heat of the moment, honestly." He said, finishing his cup of tea."I gathered energy, more than I'm usually accustomed to. However, it was pretty hard to do so because I kept being distracted by the others being close to death and all." He chuckled dryly."Regardless, I had to find a way to now materialize that power. So I used my black spheres. While they were spinning in place..."

Darby materialized his 4 Black SPheres, putting them close together as they started spinning, leaving an opening in the middle."The spheres created fiction as they rotated, focusing the energy in the middle. That's how I created the Vortex Eruption."

"I see..." Ashe nodded in thought."So, you used your spheres to focus the energy you had gathered to then let out a powerful blast. Quite creative, in fact. I didn't think you'd come up with a solution so quickly. I suppose it's true that experience is gained in the battlefield. Later on we'll do some mental training to increase your concentration."

"Ah, come on!" Darby whined, rolling his head back."I'm injured!"

"Your body is, but your mind isn't." She remarked, shooting him a glare."Remember when I told you that if you don't meditate enough, you'll lose the frequency you need to be to go into Neko Mode."

"Aye, aye, captain." Darby mocked saluted before resuming his meal.

"That aside. I'm happy to see you've come to have great friends. Friends who value you and support you." She adopted a grin."Even a loving girlfriend. Does she know you're here?"

"Not dating. Also, no. I wouldn't want to worry her over something like this." Darby said, checking over his phone and reading through thew few texts he had sent Yui but had gotten to reply."I'm sure she has her own stuff to deal with right now."

"Very considerate of you." She nodded in approval."I'm glad you and Ren turned out to be gentlemen."

"That reminds me." Darby shifted his gaze to meet her eyes."I wanted to ask you something. Something about our conversation on the train."

"Oh?"

"You mentioned your husband saved you and some other people, right?" He waited for a nod before continuing."But what exactly were you running from? What forced you to go on the run and even required your husband to...you know..."

Ashe grimaced, clenching her fists. Darby was about to apologize before he heard the woman sigh. She stood up, beckoning him to follow back to his room."It's nothing you should concern yourself you, boy. You are much too young to know and deal with everything that's going on in the world."

Darby looked down, hands behind his back."Did they catch him? The villain, I mean."

Ashe stopped, glancing back at her intern with a sad smile."Every day I pray that they do."

* * *

_**Short chapter this time. I've been feeling a little sick and I got paranoid I had corona. Thankfully it's just a cold so I'll be fine. I hope everyone is safe and continues to.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_  
_**Testing Limits**_

"It's too bad I have to leave already. I was looking forward to more training." Darby feigned sadness, holding his chest with his free arm, while he carried his suitcase with the other.

"Cease with your sass, kid." Ashe grabbed him by the ear hard."You are 100 years short to be doing that."

"But you're still young, Ashe-san!" Darby cried in pain, holding his ear."That really hurt! Did you really have to use your nails?!"

Ashe pushed him along out the door, giving him a final pat on the back."Don't forget to take care of my gift. It symbolizes your graduation. You have much to learn, but you've come along way. Wear it with pride."

"I will, ma'am. Thank you so much for everything!" Darby bowed in gratitude and broke into a sprint. He could hardly wait to tell his family and friends about his new gains. Or maybe...

"I think I'll save this for now." He decided with a cheeky grin."I don't want to spoil my surprise!"

* * *

_**Nishikawi Residence, Noon,**_

"I see. So the old lady is still with her smoking habit." Ren sighed in exasperation before giving his son a hug."So, did you learn anything? Did you go on patrol?"

"You didn't get hurt, did you?!" His mom looked everywhere for injuries."What is this?!" She found the bandaged area on his arm, then eventually saw how it connected to his torse."What happened?!"

"Did you guys ever hear about the Hero Killer?" He waited for them to nod slowly."Well, some friends and I were attacked by him, but we were rescued by heroes."

"How come we didn't hear about this?!" Rachell was fuming."How irresponsible can she be to lose sight of you like that?! Oh, she will hear about this!" Rachel stormed over to the phone, only to be stopped by Ren.

"Come on, honey, it's not her fault. She did so much to help Darby..." He leaned closer to her and whispered something. She sighed, going back to the couch and sitting next to her son.

"It was my fault, mom. I rushed in and separated myself from her to go help friends in need." He lowered his gaze."I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're fine." She enveloped him in a hug. Ren joined in and they all shared a family hug."So, how was it? Other than life-threatening events."

He hummed before snapping his fingers."I know where to start."

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Entrance, Morning**_

Going back to the old routine was definitely something Darby was happy with. He missed his friends and the crazy activities he got to do in class. He was thankful he got off easy, and Midoriya and the others as well. Maybe except Iida. He was still feeling bad for not knowing of his situation sooner. Kachidoki still hadn't answered ant of his calls and what was worse was that Yui wasn't picking up either.

"I wonder what happened?" He pondered.

"Nishikawi-san!" He heard his name being called. He looked over his shoulder, noticing a familiar pink-haired boy rushing to him."I read your email! I can't believe you got your costume damaged in a fight against the Hero Killer!"

"Not so loud!" Darby hushed him, avoiding the glares he was now receiving from the nearby students."Listen, I just need your help in fixing up my costume. I don't know what material it's made from, so it's not like I can just sew it back myself."

"Alright. Easy enough. Luckily for you, Power Loader is giving us free time for repairs after school today, so I'll get it done."

"Oh, also, I hope this isn't too much to ask, but I plan to ditch the jacket," Darby told him, surprisingly the green-eyed boy,

"Really? I mean, it's no problem, but I thought you said you liked it because it made you look good."

Darby shrugged, a smile on his face."I was planning to replace it with something else. My master gave it to me, so you guys most likely won't have it."

"An outside item..." He hummed, taking a notepad out and writing on it."You can do that if you wish. I'll update your profile so we won't put the jacket on priority when making touches."

"Thank you, Iwari-kun." He gave him a thumbs up."So, want me to meet you in the cafeteria as always?"

"Much appreciated it." The boy nodded.

"Say, how come you never let me visit your classroom?" Darby put his hands behind his head."I mean, I've never been to the support area that much, but you always made sure to keep me at bay."

"I didn't do that to offend you. I did it because...well, you might have come across my cousin." He explained."Her name is Mei Hatsume. She's not a bad person, but she's certainly a bit...direct."

"Oh, Hatsume-san you said?"

"Yeah, that girl that helped Neito Monoma during the Sports Festival." He shuddered at the memory of him falling with Darby to the ground after their jetpack was damaged.

"Oh, right. Midoriya talked to be about her in the hospital. I'm sure she can't be that bad, but I'll trust you." He relented, much to the smaller boy's glee.

"Thank you, Nishikawi-san. I'll get working on some sketches for your costume right away! See you in lunch!" Iwari rushed past the other students. Darby barely had time to say goodbye but waved his hand out of courtesy. As he looked past the students, he noticed a familiar pair ahead.

"Hey! Yui! Kendo-san!" Darby was glad to see them both, even more so in seeing Yui. Yui glanced back and flinched, excusing herself to Kendo and running ahead."Hey, Yui, where are you go-"

"Not so fast, Romeo." Kendo grabbed him by the back of the collar of his shirt."Sorry, but you're not going anywhere."

"Kendo-san?!" Darby was surprised to see how hard she was holding him back."What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Is that really what you have to say in your favor?" Kendo seemed upset."I didn't know you were so insensitive, Nishikawi. I'm very disappointed in you."

"What are you talking about?" Darby furrowed his brow, confused."What did I do?"

"You actually don't know?" Kendo frowned, coming closer to his face and examining to see if he was lying."Okay. Let me ask you something then. What happened during the night Hosu was under attack?"

"I was on a train to Hosu. Then the train was under attack and I we-"

"Okay, what happened in the train? What were you doing?"

"I was meditating. Then I call Yui and talked to her before everything went to shit." He recalled the events.

"And what did you say before hanging up?" She continue pressing on.

He froze, folding his arms in thought."I don't remember. I was in a hurry and I just said something before hanging up."

"Ah, now I see." Kendo released him from her grip."So, you were under a lot of pressure and said it without thinking."

"Said what?"

"You said, and I quote, "I love you. Talk to you later."

Darby's head exploded and he wished the ground could swallow him whole."No way! Now I remember! Oh, God! What did I do?!" He grabbed his head and frantically scratched it.

"Hey, you're making a scene!" Kendo chopped him on top of his head, bringing him back to his senses."Okay, so you did say it by accident. But I want to know something. Do you really have feelings for Yui. Or..." Her glared darkened, sending chills down Darby's spine."...are you playing with her heart? Be advised, if it's the latter, then I'll have to kick your ass to the moon."

"No! I would never do that!" He waved his hand in defense. He sighed, hiding his hands in his pockets."I...like her. Or maybe I love her. It's hard to differentiate because I never had feelings for someone like this. To be honest, I was going to confess back at the Sports Festival, but I messed up...I didn't feel prepare. So when I talked with her on the phone, I guess all that tension I was feeling made me be honest."

"That makes sense." Kendo said in relief."Sorry for threatening you. I know you're not that kind of guy, but I had to make sure. Anyway, did you not call her back the next day?"

"Well, the whole thing with the Hero Killer happened, so I was out of commission for a few days." He bit his thumb."I didn't want to worry anyone about it, so I refused to contact the others."

"I see." Kendo hummed to herself."You're a lot more considerate than Takashi."

"You know about what happened to Takashi?" He asked, earning a nod from the ginger.

"More or less. He told me he was attacked, but I only ever found out because Reiko called me and told me about it." She explained."I was really worried and mad. I can't believe he didn't even thought of calling me. But...I'm glad we've worked things out in the end."

"Happy to hear that, Kendo-san." Darby couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway, I'll gladly help you be prepared to confess to Yui." Kendo offered with a grin."Although this might seem a bit hypocritical, coming from me. But I want you to promise that she's the only one you're thinking of. No other girls."

"I promise, Kendo-san." Darby gave her a solemn look."There is no one else in my mind that isn't Yui. I'm always thinking about her and-"

"Yoohoo!" A cheery voice cut him off. Darby and Kendo turned to their left and noticed Komori happily waving over, particularly to Darby. She had cut her hair and combed it back, tying it in a ponytail, leaving her eyes finally exposed."My sweet prince! Good morning!" She gave a wink, giggling.

"Eh..." Darby deadpanned, not sure what he was actually seeing."Good morning to you too..."

"Take care of him for me Itsuka! Bye-bye!" She continued skipping away, singing to herself.

"Sure...thing." Kendo focused back on Darby, grabbing him by his collar again."Mind explaining to me what that was?"

"Look, I'm just as lost as you are!" Darby rose his hands."I saw her all depressed one day and decided to cheer her up! That was all! I think she got the wrong idea!"

Kendo sighed in exasperation, placing a hand on her hip."Okay, so now you're in a deeper problem than before. Look, I know you didn't mean to give her the wrong idea, but you have to talk to her before this goes too far. I don't want you to break either of their hearts, so I'll trust you'll do the right thing."

"Yeah, I know..." Darby said no more. He said his goodbyes to Kendo once she was approached by some classmates and continued walking to his classroom.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Class 1-A, Morning**_

"Sup, you guys." Darby walked over to the trio of survivors.

"Nishikawi, how are you feeling?" Todoroki asked, much to Darby's surprise. He hadn't expected Todoroki to ask about his well being.

"I'm fine." Darby said, flexing his bicep."You guys sustained worse injuries than I did! I should be asking you that." He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Takashi had entered the classroom, not saying anything to anyone and went over to his chair. He was bandaged up, but not as much as he used to be."Excuse me."

Takashi noticed Ashido and Hagakura standing in front of him, both of them had troubled expressions on their faces."Anything I can help you, girls, with?"

"Oh, we were just...curious. Are you okay?" Ashido asked, unsure if she said the right words.

"Yeah, I mean, you look a bit beat up and all." Hagakure continued.

Takashi chuckled, shaking his head."Why are you guys worried about me? I never really talked to either of you that much before."

"Well..." Mina scratched her cheek."We are all classmates! Of course, we would be worried."

"And we're not the only ones, right, Yaomomo?" Hagakure called Momo over, much to the latter's uncomfort.

Takashi could just blink, observing the three girls in front of him."Listen, I know I said some messed up things before. I'm sorry. Really, I appreciate this gesture. But I'm fine."

"Are you?" Momo looked at him, worried."Itsuka..."

"Oh." He knew that Itsuka would tell her about their talk. Naturally, Momo made sure not to disclose any private information."Don't worry. I'm fine. I should be able to take off my bandages soon."

"Glad to see you're back to your regular self." Tokoyami commented from his seat."I was worried you would start becoming more like Bakugo."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Bakugo snapped.

Kachidoki shrugged, ignoring the explosive boy."I'm back to concentrating on my path. But I guess I wasn't the only one who learned from this." He looked over to Darby, who was conversing with the other boys.

"So, wait. There's a video about the Hero Killer?" Ojiro inquired, earning a nod from Kaminari.

"Yup. It's all over the internet. Stain's a pretty evil villain, but super tenacious." Kaminari said."He's kinda cool, don't you think?"

"Kaminari!" Midoriya cried out.

Kaminari immediately noticed what he said and covered his mouth."I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." Iida rose his hand."It is true that he's quite a tenacious villain. I understand why people may think he was cool. But instead of helping the world, his beliefs let him to cold-blooded murder. No matter his motives, killing cannot be condoned. To keep anyone else from suffering like me, I promise I will strive to be the perfect hero!"

"Amen to that!" Darby rose his fist in the air.

"Everyone, it's time for class to begin!" Iida announced, moving his hand in a robotic rhythm.

Class 1-A was feeling like their usual self. Chatter filled the classroom as everyone told their respective stories during their internship. With the exception of Bakugo, who shot everyone who asked him.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Ground Gamma, Noon**_

"Welcome back everybody!" All Might boomed, fists on his hips as he observed his students."It feels like forever since we've last seen each other! As an immediate follow-up to your time on the field, today's activity is more on the fun side.A rescue-training race!"

"A race, huh?" Takashi mused, folding his arms."I think it's due time to see who is the fastest in our class."

"If we're doing anything relate to rescue training, shouldn't this be conducted at the USJ?" Iida inquired, raising his hand. He was currently in his PE uniform due to his costume being sent for repairs. Darby had the choice of wearing his PE uniform as well, but he opted to replace his jacket with the gift Ashe had given him. It was a black robe that reached his knees. The bottom part of the robe was colored in crimson flames.

'She said this was her gift and would help me gather energy faster, due to it being conductor of nature energy.' He recalled her words.'Well, it's certainly better because it's sleeveless, so my arms will get less hot than before.'

"Hey, Nishikawi, do you mind if we talk?" Uraraka whispered to Darby as All Might explained the procedures about the Gamma Field.

"Sure?" He whispered back, tilting his head to her level.

"It's about Kodai..."

Oh great. Darby knew where this was going."What about her?"

"You know what I'm talking about." She nudged him on the arm."That day you confessed to her! But you didn't call again after that!"

"I was in the hospital and I didn't want to worry anyone. Not even my parents knew." He explained, following everyone as All Might organized them in groups."Wait, how do you even know what happened?"

"O-oh...Well..." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment."I kinda walked in her room at the wrong time..."

"Wait, so that noise I heard in the call was you?" Darby exclaimed, earning a few odd stares from his classmates."Okay. Glad I know that now. But it was an accident. Just something I said in the heat of the moment."

"Then, you do like her?" She pondered, a bit sad as she said that.

"Of course I do. It's just...I never found the perfect moment because things kept happening and keeping me occupied. Not to mention that she's been avoiding me all day. Not to menti-Holy shit, Midoriya is flying!" He cried out in shock as he stared over to the green-haired boy.'Then again, I've seen him doing that before, but they don't know that.'

"Woah! You're right!" She observed with glee."He's just...jumping like it's nothing!"

"H-how?!" Jiro, who was betting against Midoriya, gaped."I thought he had to hurt himself to do anything with his Quirk!"

"Things change." Was all that Darby said. They've all changed in their respective ways, after all. Uraraka walked up to him, still watching Deku going around until he stepped on the ground tube and fell to the floor."At least he tried..."

"Yeah. Say, you were talking about my love issues as if you were some kind of expert." He folded his arms, giving her a glare."Maybe you should consider your own words and ask Midoriya out already."

"W-w-w-what?!" Uraraka shrieked, her face turning crimson.

"I mean, it's obvious that he won't be the one to confess." Darby pointed out, laughing internally at her reaction."I mean, he's too shy to be the type to confess first, you feel me? Besides, you've gotten more confidence now. I think you're up for the task."

"No fair, Nishikawi!" She pouted, gazing away."I was the one who was supposed to tease you...not the other way around."

"Hahaha! Sorry, Tokage-san has rubbed off on me I suppose." Darby held his palm apologetically."Anyway, don't worry. I'll talk to Yui and tell her about what happened." He gave her a pat on the shoulder before walking to the new group of students getting in position.

"You idiot..." She flushed, still thinking of what he had told her about Midoriya.

"About time you showed up." Bakugo bellowed from his right.

"Poor those who don't have patience." Darby rolled his eyes. He examined the new formed group. Kachidoki, Bakugo, Tokoyami, Shoji, Tsuyu and Darby.

"Was that a quote just now?" Asui pondered, a finger against her chin.

"He's very well versed in stuff like that." Kachidoki chuckled, shaking his head."That being said, I can't believe they've put all of us to race each other. We're pretty much the fastest students in our class. Of course, we'd be missing Todoroki, Iida and Sero."

"And Midoriya." Darby added, sitting on the floor.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Shoji asked what everyone was wondering.

"Don't mind me. I'll be fine for the race." He closed his eyes, folding his legs as he began taking deep breaths. They all exchanged glares, deciding to leave him alone.

Darby began concentrating, already deep in his mind. After all those meditation trainings he had done, accessing his inner self was easier than before. Although he still felt odd about it. There was something locking him from seeing more. Something that didn't allow him to hit rock bottom.

"I wonder what he's doing..." Momo wondered aloud."Did he give up already?"

"I doubt that." Jiro disagreed."His Quirk is odd, but he can at least somewhat fly around. We saw that when he fought Todoroki. Right, Todoroki?"

Todoroki remained silent, staring at Darby with interest. He had seen that his new power, but what else could he do with it? Before he could wonder further, the race started. Kachidoki activated his Neon Mantle and began jumping from building to building while Bakugo propelled himself in the air. Shoji used his arms to maneuver himself over to other platforms and Tsuyu used her tongue to swing from place to place.

"Young Nishikawi?" All Might was about to ask what was wrong, when he noticed something on his skin. He was paler than before, and his hair was now blue.

"Alright." Darby sighed, activating his Quirk and showcasing 6 Black Spheres. He jumped, quickly shapeshifting a sphere to be a disk for him to stand on and used it to fly.

"What?!" Everyone who was spectating gasp.

"Amazing...I didn't know he could do that..." Midoriya was at a loss for words."But what is that? It can't be his Quirk, right?"

"I doubt that." Jiro frowned."It has to be something else. Kind of like you. Just what did you guys do during your internships.

"Whatever it is, I like his shade of blue." Aoyama praised with a smile."It reminds me of one of my favorite paintings."

Meanwhile, Darby continued surfing around the buildings, having the time of his life.

"Man! I flew before, but I guess I didn't enjoy myself and the trip!" He laughed heartily."This is awesome! Woooah!"

"What the hell?!" Takashi and Bakugo, who were racing, saw how Darby outmatched them.

"It can't be!" Takashi's eyes widened."He's faster?!"

"Like hell he is!" Bakugo increased the power of his explosions, surpassing Takashi.

"He's faster than me too?!" Takashi gritted his teeth, fuming."What's next?! Shoji is going to outspeed me too?! No offense." He glanced behind him, bowing apologetically

"None taken..." He deadpanned.

"Still, that is a very bizarre metamorphosis." Tokoyami appeared next to them."I was not aware he was capable of something like this. Perhaps his Quirk...?"

"I don't care what it is!" Takashi barked, turning around midair."I'm not going to let anyone else beat me! Not again!" He felt the phantom pain of the kick Empress had given him, which gave him enough motivation to create to balls of Neon."X-CANNON!" With a loud cry, he fired the blast, increasing his velocity further.

"Young Kachidoki!" All Might yelled out to the brown-haired teenager."I told you to keep damage to a minimal!"

In effect, Kachidoki was crashing against buildings on his back, causing him to bit his lower lip to hold back the pain."You were telling that to Bakugo! I saw you!"

Darby continued doing maneuvers in the air, giggling like a child."Let's try something!" He jumped off his Black Disk, doing a backflip and rapidly approaching towards a ceiling. Before he could hit the floor, a new Black Disk came from below and continued carrying him in the air.

"Hey, Yankee! Don't get so comfortable having first place!" Bakugo roared, closing in on Darby. The American looked at him curiously, before something flashy caught his eye."Hey, that's...!"

Kachidoki was coming at them full force, blindly catching up with his neon stream.

"Bakugo! Behind you!" Darby pointed at Takashi, but was ignored by Katsuki.

"Nice try, moron!" Bakugo gave him a savage grin."I'm not falling for that!"

"I'm serious!" Darby insisted, grabbing his hair frantically."Time is running out! Turn around and dodge!"

"Big deal!" He continued gloating."I'm not turning around and there's not a damn thing you can-" Suddenly, Bakugo was silenced by something crashing against him, then they crashed against Darby, immediately knocking off his Disk as they were both pushed over to the ground by Takashi. The three boys rolled around until their momentum died down when they touched All Might's leg.

"I won!" They all cried out triumphantly. The Number 1 Hero could only sigh, shaking his head.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Ground Gamma, Men's Lockerroom**_

"After being away for so long, I ended up breaking a sweat." Aoyama said, drying his face with a towel.

"That and you were holding your stomach after you were done." Darby pointed out, removing his robe."I guess some things haven't changed yet."

"You are one to talk." Kirishima gave him a hard slap on his back."Dude you were so manly out there! I like the new robe by the way!"

"Yeah, mind giving us an explanation?" Kaminari joined in.

Darby sighed, finishing taking off all the clothing he had on."It was a gift from Ashe. She said it was some sort of graduation gift I earned. As to what you guys saw, that wasn't my Quirk. It's a lot complicated to explain, but I'll try my best to summarize it. Basically, I went through some ritual that allowed me to have Neko Essence, which then allowed me to be sensitive to nature energy. I can gather said energy and then when it reacts to my body, it enhances my Quirk and other aspects of myself. You guys got that?"

As expected, all the guys were staring blankly at him. Except Midoriya, who was nodding furiously and muttering to himself.

"Yeah, too complicated, honestly." Sero rubbed the back of his neck."But if it lets you become a chick magnet, then I want in!"

"Chick magnet..." Darby's shoulders slumped.

"Dude, I was so jealous when all the girls came to you and pet you like their pet!" Mineta closed his eyes, fantasizing."I have some secrets of my own, but they're simple! Look!" He pointed at a hole on a wall behind a poster."Someone Shawshank a hole in the wall! Our predecessors must have worked hard to leave this behind for us!"

All guys immediately perked up, seizing movement.

"And what's behind that wall? Of course, a complete view of the girl's locker room!"

"Don't even think about it!" Iida immediately objected."That's criminal behavior!"

Darby shrugged, unamused. He wasn't sure Mineta would succeed in his endeavors. He examined the scar on his arm and on his torso. While the one on his arm was considerably bigger, and still painful to move, the one on his torso was barely visible.

"Good thing only the tip went in, otherwise my ribs would have been history." He grumbled in relief, grabbing his uniform. A loud scream interrupted his thoughts. He glanced around, noticing Mineta was on the floor, covering his eye while Midoriya went to check up on him.

"Evidently, it failed." Takashi walked up to Darby, already fully dressed."Not that I wanted to peek, of course. But still, you must have been curious."

"Yeah...no." Darby deadpanned at his friend, receiving a chuckle in response.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, 1-A Classroom, Morning**_

"You know, I think procrastinating hasn't worked out for me lately..." Takashi muttered, a gloomy aura surrounding him."I can't believe I placed 11th on the midterms..."

"Is that really so bad? Dude, I got a worse score than you and I'm not looking like I'm half dead!" Kaminari clenched his fists, holding back his shame.

Tokoyami shook his head."I understand your concerns, but to be fair, we haven't had much of a chance to do anything with everything that's been going on."

"You guys don't understand! I'm the heir of my family! I can't show up with a grade like that!" Takashi groaned, pulling his hair and ruining his hairstyle."My sister will most likely kill me..."

"No worries, just study more." Darby had his hands behind his back, maneuvering a pencil over his lips."It shouldn't be too hard for someone of your status, right?"

"I honestly can't tell if you're messing with him or actually praising him." Jiro rose a brow."What do you think?"

"If I've learned anything from Nishikawi, he can be quite unpredictable." Ojiro confessed, glancing at the carefree boy."Why are you so relaxed? You placed ahead of Kachidoki, but you're still not top 10."

"Because the only thing that's really bothering is math. I have trouble keeping up with Ectoplasm-sensei, so usually I just doze off." He shamelessly confessed, sitting up and resting his head on the desk."I've been in worse situations than this, don't worry."

"I certainly like your confidence..." Jiro cringed at how simple he made it sound.

"Oh, I'm not confident. I'm actually panicking but I choose not to show it." He gave a thumbs-up, his hands seemingly shaking as his right eye began to tick.

"If you guys want, I can help you in the topics you're having problems with." Yaoyorzu offered with a warm smile.

"Yaomomo!" Ashido and Kaminari cried out in unison.

"I'm down for that if you don't mind!" Darby rose from his seat in a hurry."I really don't understand the whole and factoring polynomials!"

"I've been studying on my own but I don't get quadratic functions..." Jiro confessed, also joining in.

"I'd be glad to help all of you!" Yaoyorozu stated, her cheeks burning in excitement."How about coming over to my house? We'll be able to study there and I'll get some snacks and drinks!"

"Alright! Yaomomo!" Sero, Ashido, Nishikawi, Jiro, Kaminari, and Hagakure rose their hands and began chanting.

"What about you, Kachidoki?" Yaoyorozu addressed the neon-user."I would love to have you over and help you too."

Kachidoki slowly looked over his shoulder, and was met with the expecting gazes of his classmates waiting for an answer. He then glanced at Momo, who simply gave him a smile. He sighed."Fine. I guess it won't hurt to try..."

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Cafeteria, Noon**_

Darby walked leisurely inside the cafeteria. He was walking along with Iwari, who was noting some stuff in his notebook.

"So, you're saying this robe helps you in collecting nature energy faster?" He repeated, making sure he had heard correctly."Sounds a bit far-fetched. No offense."

"Yeah, I have my doubts about it too, but hey, it's way better than the jacket I used to wear. At least I won't be getting as hot in my costume as before."

Iwari nodded, grinning."Well that's because you were so keen on adding many layers of clothing. Seriously, you have a tank-top, a shirt, a sweater, and the jacket. How did you never have a heatstroke?"

"Okay, to be fair, I stopped wearing a shirt underneath. Just the tank-top." Darby gave his excuse, earning an eye-roll from Iwari."So, I've noticed you've been writing way too much on your notebook. I know you needed to add some things regarding my costume, but I don't think I've said too much."

"I'm working on a project." He responded absentmindedly.

Darby perked up at that, getting closer to take a look."Oh yeah? What kind of project? Let me see!"

"H-hey!" Iwari stepped to the side, hiding his notebook."I-it's just something we students of the Support Course were assigned. A sort of contest.. It's supposed to be top secret so...I can't let you see."

"Aw, come on!" Darby whined."Just a peek! I promise not to tell anyo-"

"There you are, darling!"

Darby froze on his tracks. With his face drained of color, he turned to the source of the cheery voice. Komori was approaching the duo, waiving at Darby.

"Oh, shit," Darby muttered. He glanced at Iwari to ask for help, but the pinkette was already gone."You asshole! How could you abandon me?!"

"Darling~" Komori latched onto his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder."I've been looking everywhere for you! Did you miss me?"

Not sure what do to, he tried moving his mouth but could not formulate words."I'll take that as a yes! Let's go have lunch together, darling~" She dragged Darby along to a table, the boy silently screaming and hoping no one would notice them.

Once they took a seat, Darby noticed that Komori had only one plate of rice along with some fried shrimp on the side."Uh...I think I need to get my own lunch..."

"Nope! We're sharing lunch together!" She cheered, grabbing the chopsticks and grabbing a piece of shrimp."Say "Ahhh"" She held out the piece of food for Darby.

The boy nervously looked around, noticing that thankfully no one they knew were around that part of the cafeteria."Listen, Komori-san, I'm flattered that you would want to-" He was cut off by Komori feeding him the piece of shrimp.

"You have to eat a lot if you want to be stronger." She stated, giving him a tender smile.

Darby couldn't help but feel really guilty. He didn't imagine his words of courage would make the situation turn out like this. Although he had to admit, she was acting way different than before. Of all the few times they've crossed paths, she was extremely shy, much like Midoriya and would stutter in her speech. It surprised him to learned that she wanted to be an idol. It made sense why she was trying so hard, but also why she wasn't making much progress. Her timid nature limited her.

"Exams are coming up. I've been studying of course, but I'm still a bit restless." She began, resting her head on her hand."Kendo mentioned that one of her friends in the higher grades mentioned that we'll have to fight robots. Like in the entrance exams."

"Huh. Sounds easy enough." Darby found himself saying."I've got to mastered my Quirk a bit more, but even so, this will be my first time against robots fabricated by U.A."

Komori grabbed his hand, guiding it to the bowl. Darby didn't need to explain what to do next. He hesitantly grabbed some rice as Komori closed her eyes, opening her mouth. Delicately, the blonde teenager fed the wanna-be idol as she hummed in response.

"That's right. You are a foreigner, like Pony." She remembered."Although your accent is barely noticeable."

Darby nodded, clearing his throat."Y-yeah...My dad is Japanese and my mom is American. I've had to learn both languages to appease them both. But they never forced me to learn Japanese while we were in America. But I'm glad I did. Makes things easier. Still, I've had other problems. Like my Quirk?"

"Your Quirk?" She repeated."You mean those dark spheres you've used against Monoma? But it looks like such an awesome Quirk. Why would you have an issue with them?'

"Mainly, because I'm very limited. I can only creature two naturally."

"Naturally?" The girl cocked her head in confusion.

Darby nodded."There is a way for me to get 2 more. But that's based on the training I did with Ashe, a Pro Hero, during my internship. It's complicated stuff, and it'll bore you to death. More importantly, how have you been doing lately? Any luck in staying constant in your path to become an idol hero?"

She lightened up instantly, stars in her eyes."Just wonderful! After your kind words, I was able to build enough courage to get on that stage at the park. Ever since then, I've been practicing tons! I feel like I can do anything I want now!"

"That's good to hear." Darby was dragged along once lunch ended."I'm glad you found your courage in time. I'm sure that you'll accomplish your dreams in no time. In fact, I'll be your first fan."

Komori's flush deepen, fighting her grip around his arm."I'm so glad I have you in my life now. I feel like ever since we've spoken at that park, everything looks brighter. Before I was just so scared of the world. Scared of never achieving my dream because I didn't have the charisma or the looks needed. Or confidence. But now? Thanks to you, I know I can do it. You are my darling prince after all." She gave him a hug, stopping in the hallway.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' Darby mentally screamed. This had definitely gone too far now. If he said anything about Yui, it would crush her heart! Who knows if she'll stay the same or go back to her shy-self. What if he ruins her dreams by telling her that he didn't share her feelings?

"I was worried at first, because Yui kept talking about you. All the time." She mumbled, taking Darby by surprise."But then when we came back to school she said there wasn't anything going on between you guys. So I saw my chance and took it."

Ah, that makes sense. Yui was probably upset or sad that he never confirmed his feelings towards her. Which makes this a lot worse. Speaking of the devil...

Darby noticed Yui walking down the hall along with Kendo, and Setsuna. If they saw both of them now, it will definitely be the end. Darby pushed Komori against a bending machine, placing both of his hands on the machine to try and cover their faces.

"So, wait. Neito actually wasn't mean to class 1-A when he approached them?" Tokage whistled to herself."That's an incredible improvement. When I took him on our date, he mentioned how his views about them had changed thanks to Nishikawi, but oh boy."

"I do admit, I was a little scared when he elbowed Midoriya on the head." Kendo confessed."But when he said he wants to prove that our class is no pushover and can excel against theirs, that's when I realized he meant it as a mere way to compete. In a friendly way."

The girls continued walking away, thankfully not noticing them in a compromising position.

"Ooh~ You're so blunt, darling~" She cooed, giggling. Darby finally sighed, taking a step back."Next time, if you're going to be so rough, make sure to finish what you started, okay~?"

Darby simply blinked, not really wanting to understand what she meant. He barely had any time to process when she gave him a kiss on the cheek."I have to go back to class. You should too if you don't want to be late."

"U-u-uh...sure thing, Komori-"

"Kinoko." She cut him off.

"Pardon?"

"Call me Kinoko, and I'll call you Darby." She smiled, grabbing his right hand."It's only proper we're on first-name basis after all."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm mentally prepared for thi-"

"Oh, I almost forgot! You have to call me by a nickname too from time to time. Maybe...sweetheart!" She exclaimed in glee.

'Sweatheart?!' Darby screamed some more in his mind."K-K-Komori-san-"

"Say it." Her grip tightened to dangerous levels. Darby could feel his hand beginning to get crushed.

"Okay! Sweatheart!" He hissed in pain. This seemed to satisfied her because she let go of his hand and begun spinning in circles.

"That's better! See you later, Darby-darling!" She skipped away, happily singing to herself.

Darby only stared in disbelief, only for him his legs to give out and sat against the bending machine."I think I'll day before I ever see graduation..."

"Yeah, I think you'll heart will give out by then."

Darby flinched, noticing someone standing next to him."Awase-san? You were...?"

"Listening. Not all of it though." He confessed, chuckling."So, "sweetheart" and "darling? You guys are so cheesy. But it's so sweet that it might give me diabetes."

"Awase-san, it's not funny!" Darby chided him.

"Right. Sorry. Here I was wondering if this was really our Komori, who asked Vlad-sensei for permission to give us a song when we came back. To think this was what had happened. Regardless..." Awase offered him a hand."I know about the whole Kodai situation. And now with this? You just can't catch a break, can you?'

"Apparently, no." Darby sighed, mentally exhausted.

"Well, at least you're having better luck in your own love life," Awase said, a tint of sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know this isn't a mystery to you, but I'm head over heels for Yaoyorozu, from your class." Awase revealed, lowering his gaze."I fell in love when I first saw her. She's smart, pretty, dependable. Way too out of my league. Especially with Todoroki."

"What about him?" Darby asked, earning a dry laugh from him.

"Are you kidding me? Todoroki clearly has eyes for her. Remember that cup size list we made? He voted for her. Not to mention that they're the top students in your class, it's bound to happen. And compare me to Todoroki. Besides that scar on his face, the guy is a looker. He's got the muscles and the power. Not to mention he's the son of the Number 2 Hero. I don't stand a chance."

Darby hummed, folding his arms."Well, to be honest, there isn't much going on between them. Todoroki seems like the dense type. Either that, or he's solely focusing on his hero career, which could also mean Yaoyorozu is doing the same thing. But honestly, you're a great guy. I don't know you that much, but I can tell. If you try talking to her, maybe you'll get a chance."

"Yeah. but what if Todoroki does try something before me? What would make Yaoyorozu pick me over him? I'm lame. My Quirk is lame."

"Your quirk is Weld, right? It's true that it's not really up to facing Todoroki's ice and fire. But if it comes down to it, you can fight him and beat him. I found Todoroki's weakness. It was back when we were attacked by the Hero Killer. He seems to have more of an advantage standing still and has difficulty facing an opponent who has outstanding mobility and agility. So all you gotta do is work on that, and you'll put him on checkmate."

"That...could work! It sounds like a crazy idea, but it's the only one I've got. I'll start working right away. Thank you, Nishikawi!" Awase took off running."Oh, and good luck with your love triangle! I promise to keep your secret!"

"Do you really have to remind me of that...?" Darby deadpanned, feeling the anxiety overwhelm his mind once more. Just how was he supposed to fix this?

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, 1-A Classroom, Noon**_

"Man, I can't believe it's over! Ashido exclaimed loudly once they had collected their exams. It had been a gruesome three-day examination, but it was finally over. Every tear, sweat, and blood that had been poured had paid off. All their intense studying hopefully paid off.

"Tell me about it. My brain trembles~!" Darby croaked, dramatically grabbing his chest.

"Oh, I got that reference!" Hagakure rose her hand enthusiastically."Nishikawi, how dare you?!"

"Hey, I'm innocent!" Darby rose his hands in defense."I just wanted to say it at least once. You guys can't tell me you haven't tried to "Smash!" like All Might? Right, Midoriya-san?"

"R-r-right..." Midoriya deflated, being the only one who ever did that.

"So, all we got left is the practical." Kirishima looked pumped."We've totally got this! "

"Of course we do." Takashi scoffed at the red-haired."Just wish they would give us more of a challenge."

"Come on!" Kaminari leaned over to him."You should be happy! We got off easy this time!"

Kachidoki glanced at Darby, who simply shrugged."He's got a point. Who knows how gruesome future tests will be."

"And this one will be a piece of cake for us!" Mineta cheered."I mean, we're fighting the robots from the entrance exam! How can this possibly fail for us?!"

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Central Square, Noon**_

"Did you really have to open your damn mouth...?!" Darby inhaled through his teeth. After they got to the meeting place, he knew something was up when he saw all the teachers reunited.

"E-excuse me...what did you say, Principal?" Momo blinked a few times.

"The test now have a new focus!" Said the jolly mouse/bear as he climbed down Aizawa's scarf."There will be hero work, of course. But also teamwork and combat between actual people! So that means you students will be working together in pairs and your opponents will be one of our U.A teachers. Isn't that fabulous?!"

'Shit!' Almost everyone collectively thought, already alarming.

"Additionally, your partner and your opponents have already been chosen." Aizawa continued the explanation."They were chosen by my discretion based on various factors such as grades, personal relationships, and fighting style."

"First, we have Yaoyorozu and Todoroki as a team." Aizawa gave one of his rare grins."Against me."

"Then we have Midoriya paired with Bakugo." Both teenagers looked at each other, bewildered at the news.

Mineta glanced around."Hey, where is All Mi-"

"I'M HERE!" All Might announced as he landed in front of the duo."Work together to beat me!"

"Then we have Kachidoki and Nishikawi." Aizawa continued, then giving a sideglance at Cementos."And Cementos will be their opponent."

"Huh..." Darby stifled a chuckle."Sounds easy enough. I think we really got lucky this time."

"I wonder..." Takashi grabbed his pendant from under his jacket.

Once the teams were assembled and the order in which they were going to fight, Principal Nezu continued explaining the rules.

"To complete the exam, you will have thirty minutes! In order to win, your objective is to put these handcuffs on your teacher!" He held a pair of yellow handcuffs in his paws."Or, you can win if one of you manages to escape combat stage."

"So, either we can capture or teacher or we can run away." Kaminari surmised, rubbing his chin."It's really like combat training."

"But is it really okay for us to just bail?" Mina asked, earning a thumbs up from Nezu.

"It's going to be a lot different than that combat training you did earlier!" Present Mic stated, pretending to be a DJ."After all, you will be facing people who are waaaaay better than you!"

"Better?" Jiro asked, not really buying his claim."Really? Aren't you just the announcer?"

"HEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH, GIRL! SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

"Thsi time, your exam will be very similar to a real battle." 13 continued the explanation."As strange as it sounds, think of us as real villains."

"Assuming you come across your enemy if you think you can take them down, then fine." Snipe suggested."However..."

"In instances where you're outmatched, it would be smarted to run away and find help. Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya and Nishikawi, I'm sure the four of you understand." Aizawa glanced at the named students.

"I won't make that mistake again." Iida rose his hand, clenching it."I will pass this test and prove that I am a real hero!."

"So we fight to win, or run to win." Midoriya nodded in understanding.

"That's right!" All Might spread his arms to the side."It's a test of your decision-making skills! But with these rules, you probably think your best option is to flee. That's why the Support Course made these super clever accessories for us!"

"Ultra Compressed Weights! These babies will add about half our body weight to our physics. It's not much, but it will eat our stamina and make it harder for us to move around." All Might put them one, suddenly feeling surprised at the weight."We had a contest to help with the design. And young Hatsume won!"

"Good for Hatsume!" Midoriya was both surprised and glad that his friend had won.

"So that's what Iwari-san was hiding..." Darby closed his eyes."I'll have to talk to him later."

"You really think a handicap is what we need to win?" Bakugo glared with fury at his teacher."Are you underestimating us?"

All Might chuckled at that, his smile turning serious."I wonder..."

"First team, get going. We have a stage ready for you to use. Nishikawi and Kachidoki, you're up. The others are free to watch from the surveillance room or work on their strategies.

"Welp, guess we better go get ready, partner." Darby grinned from ear to ear."See you guys later!"

"Good luck, guys!" Ashido and Uraraka waved at the duo.

The teachers went back inside the building, closing the door behind them.

"Alright, it looks like I best get prepared." Cementos was about to walk away from the group, before the sound of footsteps caught his attention. The teachers turned to the source of the sound, noticing a shadow approaching them from the darkness.

"You..." Aizawa's eyes narrowed at the figure.

"You made it just in time." Nezu excitedly announced.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, City Stage, Noon**_

Darby and Kachidoki entered their designated stage, doing various stretches and flexing their muscles.

"Are you going to turn blue any time soon? I noticed you took quite a bit of time last time you used it during that race." Kachidoki looked over his shoulder, noticing how Darby was already sitting on the floor, concentrating."Guess you beat me to that. While you do that, I'll try to come up with a strategy."

Takashi looked around their area. It looked real enough, almost like an actual city.' Assuming we are acting as real heroes, we have to keep damage to a minimal. Meaning that unless Cementos decides to destroy a house, we have to maintain our attacks away from it.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you two, but we have a little change in schedule for your match!" Nezu's voice echoed through their surroundings. Takashi noticed a few speakers nearby, nodding.

"What kind of changes could they possible gi-"

"Cementos will no longer be the one testing you! In his place, we have a special guest who volunteered to be your proctor! Get excited!"

Darby stood up, his Neko Mode activated."Wonder who are we fighting then? As long as it's not All Might, I don't have a problem."

Takashi eyed him from head to toe, smirking."Nice cat ears. So Kawai."

"Shut up!" Darby flushed, covering his cat ears with his hands."So then, who are we facing."

"Then one you will be facing is...!" Nezu stopped just in time for something to fall in front of them, creating a shockwave that nearly knocked them down.

"What the hell?!" Darby covered his eyes, protecting himself from the dust. A red cloud of smoke emanated from the crater.

"I suppose I went a little overboard with my entrance." A deep voice spoke from within the crater. As the smoke cleared out, Takashi could make up the face of the individual in front of them.

"You're fucking...kidding me..." Takashi's eyes widened, taking a step back.

"That's..." Darby squinted his eyes, trying to make up what his partner was seeing through the red smoke.

"That's right!" Nezu continued."Your opponent will be Takashi-kun's father! The Number 6 Pro Hero! Vermillion Ray!"

The man cracked his neck, red neon emanating from his gloves."Alright, boys. I hope you're ready for some fun."

Darby swallowed the lump in his throat, but smile nonetheless."No big deal. We can work something around him. Right, partner? Partner?"

Where Takashi once stood, there was now purple smoke. His gaze led him to a trail of neon that had run inside of the alleyways.

"What the fuck?! You really bailed?!" Darby heard the alarm go off, indicating the test had begun."Aw, come on!"

* * *

_**We finally made it to the beginning of season 3. Well, almost. In comparison to the other one, this one will have more action. I'll elaborate on the last minute change for this battle next chapter.**_

_**With Takashi running off somewhere, Darby will have a difficult time against Vermillion Ray. Unless he finds him, he will have to be the one being disciplined by someone else's father.**_

_**I've been thinking on what I'm going to do regarding the movie. I'm still thinking about it, but I feel like I should do something special while the movie takes place. We'll see. Suggestions are always welcome.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_  
_**Swallowing Doubts**_

Darby screamed as he crashed against the wall of a building, landing headfirst on the floor. He made a mental note to not try and kick the Number 6 Pro Hero head-on, otherwise he would end up being tossed around again.

"You best stay down, hero." Vermillion said, getting into character."I'm after your partner only, so I have no need to waste my time on you. You can escape if you wish."

"What...?" Darby blinked in surprise."You'll just let me go? Even though I can very well save myself and pass?"

"Like I've just said, you are not my objective." Vermillion gave him his back."Whatever you do is none of my concern. You should be grateful that you're given a chance to fight for another day." Without another word, the oldest neon user began walking further into the neighborhood.

'Just like that..." Darby was at a loss of words. He could actually just walk away out of here and pass. He stood up, his head full of thoughts.

* * *

_**U.a Highschool, Observation Room, Noon**_

"But why is Kachidoki's dad a proctor?" Midoriya asked Recovery Girl."He isn't a faculty here, so why would they allow him to do that?"

"It is true that under normal circumstances, Noburo wouldn't be allowed to proctor an exam here at school, even more, if he's testing his own son. Various reasons such as favoritism, and simply because he's not a faculty here. However, I'm sure you both remember what happened to Kachidoki during the Sports Festival."

"Oh, that's right..." Uraraka said somberly."He had a mental breakdown and threatened to attack Bakugo after their fight."

Recovery Girl nodded."After close consideration and observation, we've determined that Takashi Kachidoki is an unstable student. Perhaps it's not his fault. After all, we've received various comments from his siblings and peers about the matter. The problem is that Takashi is afraid of his own father due to past trauma. All of that resentment and hate had built up the ego of being superior in all ways possible. So when he was proven wrong in his match, his facade broke, leaving him exposed and fragile."

"I see..." Midoriya muttered under his breath."So then, this match is to make him overcome that?"

"More so to make straight him up. He has no choice but to face his father head-on. As for his father, he has to find a way to see his son's feelings. Whether he wants to educate him or scold him, it's up to him."

"Okay, but what about Nishikawi? He doesn't have anything to do with them, right?" Uraraka pointed out.

"Aizawa gave us a full report on all of Takashi's social behaviors and habits. His closest friends are Momo Yaoyorozu and Darby Nishikawi. However, the latter seems to have a complicated relationship with him. Rivalry perhaps. But they respect each other on some level. Nishkawi is also the kind of person who takes risks and gambles to help out his teammates. He's selfless but also has his priorities straight. If we put him in a situation regarding family affairs, what would he do?"

They focused back on the screen showing Darby standing in place.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, City Stage, Noon**_

"Sorry, Kachidoki..." Darby clenched his fists tightly, glancing at the sky with a solemn look."But I'm not doing this without you." Darby began running as fast as hee could, tailing to where he last saw Kachidoki. He made sure to run a few streets down to avoid alerting Vermillion Ray of him getting closer. Thanks to his enhanced senses, he could tell that his enemy was far from them, around the starting line.

"Why would he still be there?" Darby pondered aloud as he continued running."Maybe he's giving us a head start or may-" He was cut off by a pair of arms grabbing him from a corner and pulling him inside of a house."What the fuck?!"

"Shhhh!" Takashi hushed him immediately, looking outside the windows to see if his father was nearby."How the hell did you find me?"

"Neko Mode not only enhances my Quirk but also all of my skills." Darby explained, leaning against a wall."Your dad is hellbent on finding you."

"No shit." Takashi grumbled."Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, since you weren't kind enough to alert me before you ran away, I had to come looking for you!" Darby went from being sarcastic to being pissed."I get you might have mixed feelings about your dad, but grow a damn pair and help me help you!"

"Stop pretending you have any idea what you're saying, Nishikawi." Takashi got up to his face."Just because my brother told you his perspective of my living, doesn't mean you know jack about this whole thing! Just stay away!"

"I won't abandon you, Kachidoki!" Darby grabbed him by the collar of his shirt."So get a hold of yourself and let's pass together!"

"You think you're tough shit now because you can change your hair color?" He snarled, grabbing him as well."Then think of something or-Huh?"

Darby let go of him and glanced behind him, noticing that he was looking out the kitchen window that gave a full view of the outside and the sky. There, they saw Vermillion Ray at a distance, propelling himself in the air with neon from his feet.

"What's he doing?" Darby inquired, walking closer to the window to get a better view."He's just flying in place."

"He's probably looking for us." Takashi narrowed his eyes."As long as we stay indoors, we might be able to hide from him and pass."

Suddenly, Noburo rose his hand in the air, creating a ball of neon in his hand. Without warning, he began firing a vast number of neon blasts in the air that began raining down like a meteor shower.

Darby's eyes widened, grabbing Takashi and pulling him behind him."They're coming over here!" Darby used all his Black Spheres to create a shield above them, sheltering them in the nick of time of debris and the neon blasts raining upon the house.

"How the hell did he even find us here?!" Takashi growled in annoyance, watching as the whole house began crumbling around them. He glanced up, noticing a few cracks on Darby's Black Shield."At this rate, we'll be buried alive!"

"I'm trying!" Darby gritted his teeth, wincing when he felt some dust fall on his eyes from an opening on his shield. It was beginning to crack due to the constant force and power of the attacks. Takashi activated his Neon Mantle and grabbed Darby by his robe, pulling him out of the house swiftly before it collapsed on them.

"You alright?" Takashi helped Darby up."How the hell did he find us here? Did he see you?"

"No." Darby gulped, coughing some dust out of his lungs."I felt him close to the ground. Not to mention I kept looking behind me and I never saw him. There must have been something more."

"Did you come in contact with him?"

Darby rose his brows slightly."I mean, only when he grabbed me by my ankle and tossed me against a wall. Other than that, no."

Takashi swiftly glanced down and in effect, he noticed a thin red string of neon wrapped around Darby's ankle. With a grunt, he shot a small ball of neon, cutting the string.

"He's extremely crafty. He knew you would come looking for me and assumed you had some idea where I was."

Darby looked horrified at the thought."Even though he told me to just run for the finish line...? Man, your dad is truly something else."

Takashi scoffed, hands on his hips."Anyway, I apologize for running earlier. Something inside of me just snapped and before I knew it, I had dipped. But now, I want to face that bastard alone. You can run if you want. As long as one of us passes, we should be alright."

"Hell no." Darby grinned, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder."I'm not abandoning you here. We're passing together or we're not passing at all. I won't try to change your mind and convince you to run. Your dad won't give us the luxury of escaping together. So, we're going to have to take him down by force and put the cuffs on him."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you do that."

"Hey, thanks!" Darby exclaim in glee."I hope we don't disappoin-" Before he could finish, Vermillion Ray blasted him on the stomach, sending him skidding on the ground until he crashed against a light post.

Takashi couldn't react in time to his father kneeing him in the gut, causing him to cough up saliva. He rose his hands in the air before hammering Takashi against the floor once he swung down, leaving him helpless.

'Just two attacks...and I'm already down...Damn it!' Takashi clenched his fists in frustration.

"Is this really all you've got, Takashi?" His dad asked, pinning him down by stepping on his back."I thought you'd last longer than this."

"Get off of him!" Darby flew over to Noburo using his Black Disk. He jumped out of it, sending it over at Noburo's neck to incapacitate him but he grabbed him with his hands clad in neon."What?!" Darby was hit by his own Black Sphere, sending him against the wall. However, he didn't let the pain stop him and rushed over to Noburo.

"Hmph!" Noburo huffed, standing in front of Darby. They began exchanging attacks, both physically and Quirk wise. When Darby threw a punch and Noburo blocked it, he would send his spheres at him which were countered by Noburo unleashing a barrier of neon, neutralizing the spheres. Noburo threw a neon-charged fist at Darby, which the boy responded by jumping back and standing on a Black Sphere. He used another 3 Black Spheres to get above him and jumped down, spinning on the ground, mimicking the same move he used against Monoma.

"GO BEYOND PLUS ULTR-" Noburo jumped in the air, headbutting Darby on his belly before he could deliver his kick.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this?!" Noburo's voice was muffed by Darby's screams of pain. He clad his fist with neon, punching Darby back to the ground. Before he could finish the job, he put his arms in front of him, shielding himself from the barrage of neon blasts coming his way.

"Yo, Nishikawi! You still breathing?!" Takashi asked, pausing this attack. Once the smoke cleared out, he noticed his father descending to the ground, unscathed."Shit."

"Does wheezing count...?" Darby held his stomach in pain."Had he hit me any harder, I would have lost Neko Mode. And we kind of don't have the time for that."

Noburo glared at his youngest child, earning a yelp from him."That wasn't as good as I thought it would be. If you plan on defeating me, you have to be merciless!" Noburo rushed over to Takashi, grabbing him by the head as he used neon on his feet to fly against a house, smashing his son against a door."Did that wake you up?"

A groan was all he got as a response. He shook his head."Not only did you bring shame to our family in the Sports Festival, but you also brought trouble to the Intelli Household! You gave me shit for sending you there, and Guren was kind enough to accept a troubled child like you and for what? For you to disobey his orders and end up in the hospital? People are suspecting you."

"What...?"

"Naturally, your excuse of "I didn't see anything" isn't working out." Noburo bellowed him."Your story doesn't match up with what happened with those creatures that attacked in Hosu or the Hero Killer. There's something you haven't said!"

"Shut up..." Takashi whimpered, feeling impotent.

Noburo rose his hand, prepared to start beating some sense into his son, however, he noticed something black on the ground. A small black liquid had appeared by his feet, and before he could brush it off, spikes came out of it that forced him to jump back. As he was in the air, he turned around just in time to stop a kick from Darby, who then bent forward to punch him in the arm and forcing him to let go of Takashi.

"This boy..." Noburo frowned, preparing a ball of neon in his hands.

Darby quickly recalled the Spheres on the ground and put them in front of him, combing them to protect himself from the incoming attack. Unfortunately for him, Noburo's attack was potent enough to break through his Black Shield, forcing him to stagger backward.

"Still here?" Noburo was starting to get annoyed at the boy's constant meddlesome behavior.

"I told you, I'm not leaving without him," Darby responded, spitting some blood from his mouth on the floor. With a battle cry, he ran over to Noburo, locking hands with him as they both tried to push each other.

'Shit!' Darby cursed, feeling himself being pushed away. Noburo had an iron grip on him, neatly crushing his hands as he continued pushing him.'Even with Neko Mode, I'm not able to do anything!'

"I'm tired of this!" Takashi caught their attention. He had his arms in front of him, creating a powerful blast of neon in his hands."I'm not going to keep hiding in your shadow, dad! And Nishikawi! Don't think for a second I need you to carry me around, you little shit! Cataclysm Blaster!" He fired the humongous ball of neon at them.

"Wait! Kachidoki! I'm right here!" Darby protested, only to be thrown away like trash by a kick in the side by Noburo.

"Not a bad attack, my son!" Noburo smirked."But you're still green! Light Breaker!" Noburo leveled his hand in front of the attack, manifesting a crimson ball of neon that he fired against the incoming attack. Takashi's attack became smaller and smaller while Noburo grew bigger and stronger. Before he knew it, Takashi was met face-to-face with the attack, sending him crashing against numerous houses before the attack exploded.

* * *

_**U.A. Highschool, Observation Room, Noon**_

"No...this is too much..." Uraraka covered her mouth, unable to watch more.

"So even if Nishikawi refuses to escape alone, they are still unable to do anything?" Midoriya frowned."Still, he's going overboard with those attacks."

Recovery Girl merely hummed to herself."Just what are you hoping to accomplish, Noburo...?"

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, City Stage, Noon**_

A fit of coughing could be heard from within the smoke. The brown-haired teen was leaning against a wall, clenching his arm.

Before he had a chance to recuperate, his dad came out of the smoke, rushing full speed at him. He clicked his tongue, getting into position as fast as he could only for his dad to disappear when he was mere inches away from him.

"Huh?" He looked up at the ceiling of a house in front of him, noticing Darby and his father were already clashing fists again.

"He's not the only one you're facing, you hear me?!" Darby cried out, blocking with difficulty Noburo's punches.

Noburo huffed in response, managing to punch Darby in the face, causing him to fall off the house and land on a tree branch."You just don't know when to step down? Even when I'm giving you the perfect chance to escape and pass the test? Why? Why would you go so far just to make sure my useless son passes?"

"He's my friend." Darby responded, ignoring the pain going throughout his body."Is there any better reason than that? I wouldn't abandon a friend just so I can live or pass some damn test. I'll keep on fighting until both of us make it past the finish line. Hey, Takashi!"

Takashi bit his lower lip."What...Darby?"

Darby stood and jumped back to the ground."Make a curtain of smoke! I have a plan and I want to try something that could work on him!"

Takashi nodded, raising his hands to create a ball of neon and throwing it on the ground, destroying the asphalt they were standing on. Noburo narrowed his eyes, watching eye corner carefully to make sure they didn't get away."They're fast." He noted, noticing they had completely fooled him."Are they going to the finish line? No. Takashi wouldn't do something like that. He'd try to face me head-on, even if he loses. That speech that Nishikawi kid gave must have knocked some sense into him."

The current head of the Kachidoki family walked quietly through the streets, observing every corner.' Luckily for me, I left some traps near the finishing line, which are connected to my fingertips. If they get close to them, I'll be able to sense them.'

"NOW!" He stopped in his tracks, watching from the corner of his eyes as Darby and Takashi came out of bushes on opposite sides.

"CATACLYSM...!" Takashi had his hands in front of him while Darby on the other side had his 6 Black Spheres in a circle pattern, rotating them in place. He concentrated nature energy as he did against Stain, creating a white ball with a black aura.

"Onyx..."

"BLASTER/SCORCH!" Both of them fired their attacks. Takashi's a stream of purple energy and Darby a stream of white energy with black lightning covering it. Noburo gasps, concentrating his neon in his arms to shoot himself in the air."Damn it!" He cursed as the attacks were fast enough to stop him from moving.

"Did we get him?" Takashi asked, covering himself from the smoke.

Darby fell on his knees, coughing his saliva. He looked at his hands and noticed his skin color was going back to normal."I used too much power...and I didn't measure how much I had left..."

Takashi jumped over to him, helping him up by wrapping his arm around his shoulder."Let's hurry up and go. I don't know how much time we bought ourselves."

"It's no use...he's right behind us..." Darby grumbled, glancing over his shoulder. In effect, Noburo stood in the crater they had created, his arms in front of him to cover himself.

"You think you can go back to that cat mode of yours?" Takashi swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah...but it will take some time. Probably a couple of minutes, depending on how fast I can concentrate and gather energy. You're going to have to get him off my back and distract him."

"So, it all comes down to that, huh." Takashi smirked nervously."You better pull this off. I have a plan, but I really need you to be in top condition. You've taken more punishment than me, so you should take advantage and rest a bit."

They walked back to the main road, Takashi helping Darby down to the ground."Alright. I'm off then."

"Wait." Darby called out to him."Listen, all I need you to do is buy me some time. So don't and try to be a hero and try to take him out. You don't have to win this. He's going after you and you are his sole objective. So naturally, he won't show you any mercy. Please...stay safe."

Takashi spat near his foot."Thanks for the advice. But I know what I'm doing. Alright, here goes." Takashi placed his arms on the side, screaming as he powered up. His neon aura returned as his Neon Mantle activated. He took a running position, swiftly going off into the distance at an incredible speed, running up walls.

"Guess I should start preparing as well." Darby crossed his legs as he began to meditate.

Noburo removed his jacket off, noting it was torn to pieces to due the attacks he had to endure."That coordinated attack...what did that Nishikawi kid do? His Quirk is Black Spheres, so how did he just fire that attack?" He noticed something weird on his shadow. A smaller shadow was growing bigger and bigger by the second. He looked up, locking eyes with his son as he had a huge ball of neon on top of him.

"Take this! Supernova!" He yelled out, throwing the neon ball at the older Kachidoki. Noburo stopped it with his hands, to which Takashi had no more choice but to start firing more neon spheres repeatedly.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Observation Room, Noon**_

"Alright! He's doing it!" Uraraka cheered on."If he keeps that up, they'll be able to beat him!"

"Yeah, you might be right." Midoriya smiled in excitement."Now that they are coordinating their attacks and not taking turns, they might pull this off."

"I wonder..." Recovery Girl rubbed her chin. Midoriya seemed confused by her words, but soon realized what she meant. Vermillion Ray had managed to get our of the attack range and was sneaking up on Takashi.

"Oh, no!" Midoriya gasped, internally hoping the younger neon user would notice.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, City Stage, Noon**_

Takashi continued firing endlessly, not caring whether he was draining his neon reserves or not. All he had in mind was hoping to catch his father off guard like he once did as a child.

"Is spamming neon blasts your specialty?" He heard a voice from behind him. He turned around but was met by a foot grinding against his cheek, sending him crashing on the street. Noburo didn't stop his attack and grabbed Takashi, kneeing him on the back before connecting a neon ball on his body, sending him flying against a wall.

Takashi grabbed a nearby piece of rubble and crushed it to dust, using his fury as motivation to stand up again. His face was bloody, and his costume was torn in some places. Noburo beckoned him to come after him, infuriating Takashi further. He activated his Neon Mantle and dashed over to his father. Before Noburo could land another hit, Takashi slid under his legs, appearing behind him and delivering a powerful kick to the back of his neck.

"Ngh!" Noburo swallowed the pain, throwing a backhand which was dodge by Takashi after jumping using his arm as support. Takashi spiral-kicked him on the face and without wasting time jumped back, using a wall as a footing to knee his father in the stomach. Before he could deliver another attack, Noburo grabbed him by the head and headbutted him in the nose, breaking it upon impact. He began a barrage of punches that were so fast that Takashi couldn't block any of the punches and took them all. Noburo charged one final fist with neon, punching his son right in the solar plexus and using his other arm to hold him to avoid sending him flying away.

Takashi coughed up blood, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Before his limp body fell to the ground, Noburo fired a neon blast to his back, sending him crashing on the floor and creating a create.

"It's over." Noburo frowned upon seeing his son, beat up and bloody on the floor. He wasn't moving or making any noises. Noburo sighed in exasperation."I expected more from you. Perhaps I made a mistake by thinking you would be a good heir to our family. Well, it's not too late to train you again and teach you some values. You could need them." Noburo began walking away back to Darby's direction."Now, to finish off the other boy."

"Not...so fast...dad..." Takashi groaned in agony, climbing up the crater to face his progenitor once again.

"You can still stand?" Noburo was perplexed. He hadn't expected him to get up after that beating.

Takashi was wheezing, trying to get as much oxygen as he could into his body. He felt lightheaded and close to passing out. But if he did, their plan would be ruined."You really think I'll be defeated by those stupid attacks of you? Huh, old man? I would rather die than be defeated again, even by my own father. I'll keep on standing up...until you're down on the floor. And then you'll have no choice...but to acknowledge me! As the strongest! So be ready..." Takashi walked up to Noburo, standing a few inches away."Because I'm going to wipe that stupid smile off your face."

Noburo chuckled."Bring i-"

Takashi threw a punch at him, only for it to be blocked. He threw another one but no luck, but he managed to lock hands with his dad. Both of their respective neon auras flared up as they tried to push each other out. Takashi screamed, putting all his power into his hands.

Noburo was impressed at how much power his son was outputting. He took advantage of his size and grabbed him by his writs, pulling him forward to knee him in the chest so hard that he was sent flying up in the air.

"It's over." Noburo's right arm flared up in neon as he took aim."Scatter Sho-" Noburo was interrupted by Darby, who delivered a kick with all his might at his face, sending the man rolling around the street. He quickly stood up, realizing that they were back at the beginning. He glanced behind him, surprised to see his traps hadn't been activated and the finish line was deserted."So, you didn't escape after all."

Darby caught Takashi in mid-air, setting up back on the ground."You alright? Sorry for taking so long."

"You did it..." Takashi chuckled, noticing his friend back to Neko Mode."Alright...time to get the plan s-ugh!" Takashi grabbed his sides in pain, falling to his knees.

"You're injured!" Darby knelt next to him."Look, take a break while I go distract your dad. You'll pass out at thi-"

"For what? So he can beat you up, you lose that form, and then we'll be back to square one? I'm fine..." Takashi stood up, standing side to side with him."I'm assuming that look of yours isn't just for show. So, did the range of your Black Spheres increased?"

"Yeah. Double of what I could before." He explained."Why, though?"

"Get ready. Synchronize your moves with mine." Takashi stated, his hands sparking with neon. He glanced down at his bell, sighing after realizing he had about 10% of neon left."Get ready! We're going to do our very first combo move. I'll use your Spheres, so get them in front of us. You should be able to figure out the rest."

"What should we call it?" Darby asked, bringing forth his black spheres in front of them.

"Black Neon Rain. Now, let's go!" Takashi touched the first two Black Spheres, charging them with neon as these turned red."FIRE" The spheres shot over to Noburo at an incredible speed.

He side-stepped jumped and dodged all the 6 Black Spheres without trouble."What's this?"

"Not done yet!" Takashi cried out as he was grabbed by the shirt by Darby, who was being pulled by his Black Spheres after them going further than their standard range. Darby used his enhanced strength to throw Takashi at Noburo, clashing against his neon barrier.

"Do you think you're strong enough to break through my barrier?!" Noburo asked his son."Whatever your plan is, it won't work!"

"You might be right if you were fighting me alone..." Takashi gave him a sardonic smirk."But this is OUR plan! Do it, Darby!"

Noburo gasped. He had completely forgotten about the blue-haired teen who was flying down at him. Behind him were his Black Spheres merging together to create a single huge black sphere powered up by neon.

"HIT HIM IN THE BACK!" Takashi screamed at the top of his lungs."The scar on his back is his weakness!"

"Takashi...!" Noburo's eyes widened. He rose his left hand to fire a neon blast, but it was too late.

"BLACK NEON RAIN!" Both of them yelled as the Black Spheres hit Noburo on his back, breaking his concentration and destroying his neon barrier, which allowed Takashi to delivered his attack on his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Both of them gave it their all as Noburo howled in pain as the attacks consumed him. A huge explosion went off, forcing the teens to rolled on the ground. Takashi immediately used the remaining neon in his body to propelled him in the air and crashing against Darby's body as he once did at the Sports Festival.

"Almost there!" Darby grinding his teeth together, suppressing the pain on his back. However, the neon abruptly turned off, making them land on the ground and roll on the floor uncontrollably as they passed the finishing line.

Darby's Neko Mode disappeared, leaving the blonde eating dirty on the floor. Takashi was laying on his back, passed out, They had passed the test, and yet, they weren't aware of it since they knocked themselves out after landing harshly on the floor.

Noburo crawled his way out of the hole the explosion create, the back of his costume torn and exposing a massive scar on his back. "I should have expected Takashi to take advantage of my injury..." He chuckled, immediately groaning in pain."An injury he himself made when he was a mere child. Still..."

_"I would rather die than be defeated again, even by my own father. I'll keep on standing up...until you're down on the floor. And then you'll have no choice...but to acknowledge me! As the strongest!"_

Noburo frowned, the words his son spoke echoing in his mind."Not yet, my son. You are not ready yet. I have to push you more if you ever want to surpass me."

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Infirmary, After School**_

Pain was the first thing Darby felt once he came to after being knocked out. His whole body ached and begged him to keep laying down. He looked at his body, noticing he was bandaged up in the torso, arms, and even his face.

"Don't force yourself. Recovery Girl said that you should keep resting. So don't get up." He recognized that voice. He glanced up to meet Takashi's older brother, Hisashi."Heya."

"Hisashi-senpai..." Darby muttered, noticing his voice was hoarse."What...are you doing...here?"

Hisashi sighed, allowing himself a small smile."Dad was in a pretty rough condition, so my sister came to take him back home. Aizawa-sensei called me in and told me to check up on Takashi. He told me mostly what happened during your exam." He shifted his gaze to the second bed on the opposite side, smiling at the peaceful expression his brother had."He hasn't woken up yet. And if what Recovery Girl told me is true, he took a beating. Oh, if you're wondering where she is, she's currently in the other room attending two other students from your class. Seems you guys are a group of trouble makers."

"Guess so..." Darby rubbed his temples."So...did we pass or what...?"

"Yeah, you did. Congrats." Hisashi said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck."Though you will probably get an earful from Aizawa-sensei due to you guys recklessly destroying everything around you. The purpose of the exam was not only to beat or escape from your enemy but to keep minimum damage. Takashi going nuts and firing neon everywhere doesn't help as much as you being tossed around."

"Damn it..." Darby groaned."Well, whatever. I'll have to pay attention to that next time..."

"You don't seem excited." Hisashi pointed out, rubbing his hands.

"I didn't do as good as I hoped to do." Darby confessed, recalling he was pretty much useless throughout the test."I know I was facing a Pro Hero, but I was completely helpless. Even with Neko Mode, I wasn't able to do anything."

"Neko Mode...?" Hisashi hummed to himself."Ah, you mean that thing that turns your hair blue and grows cat ears?"

"Uh, yeah...to put it bluntly, yes."

"So, that's what happened." Hisashi landed a fist on his open palm.

"What are you talking about?" Darby asked, not sure where this was going.

"Dad said you fired some type of attack, similar to one of our neon blasts. However, your Quirk has never displayed something like that, at least from what we've got from the Sports Festival. My guess is that this "Neko Mode" of yours allowed you to do that, right? What did you do, exactly?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure. You see, the major thing that Neko Mode has is that I can gather nature energy around me and use it in combat. There's a technique my master taught me during my internship that allows me to draw energy from around me, and concentrate it in one point. I used my Black Spheres to create a sphere of energy and then release it in one blast. However, this time I used energy I had collected already, but I didn't measure it properly so I used too much, reverting me back to normal."

"I see. So you used your energy to fire that attack. You know, a dear friend of mine has a Quirk that works kind of like that. Maybe I can get her to teach you some cool stuff."

"Really?" Darby's eyes sparkled in glee."I get to learn from my senpais?!"

"Sure thing. There's no much I can teach you, but my friends will without a doubt help you. Give me your phone number and I'll set up a day where we can meet. Is that okay?"

"Yes, please!" Darby immediately pulled out his phone."I'm ready whenever you are!"

* * *

_**Kachidoki Residence, Living Room, Night**_

In contrast to its usual loud and cheery environment, the Kachidoki residence was completely silent tonight. Takashi was in sitting on the couch, watching movies, and eating nachos. His face was covered in bandages and was ordered to keep them until the next day, which was a pain, to say the least. Itsuka had asked him to facetime with him, but he denied her request for obvious reasons.

"Everything okay, dear?" His mom asked from the kitchen, finishing washing dishes."Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." Takashi replied, not bothering to say anything else."Where's Ayushi?"

"Well, since your father is currently in no condition to patrol, she and her boyfriend are taking over for the night."

Takashi rose a brow, looking around to make sure no one else was listening."What, they made it official? Does dad know?"

"Don't be silly." She stifled a chuckle."Your dad hasn't accepted Nero-kun quite yet. He gives him so much trouble when they work together that I'm surprised Nero-kun hasn't run off yet."

"More like dad has to keep an eye on him." He muttered under his breath. This wasn't left unheard by his mom, who sat down next to him and pulled his cheek."Ouch! Mom, I'm wounded."

"I know." She stopped pinching him, changing to caressing his cheeks gently."What happened in that test?"

"What do you think?" He narrowed his eyes."Dad beat the hell out of me for a change. What we did to him was just what he deserved."

She sighed, shaking her head."Your dad really loves you, Takashi. He does the things he does because he cares about you. I'm sure he had the best of intentions duri-

"Could have fooled me." He retorded, brushing her hand off."What, does he giving me so much shit the best for me? All those horrible things he made me do as a kid? The painful and agonizing training sessions?! For what?! What could possibly be so important for him to force that on me?! Why me?!"

Before he could keep rambling on, his mother engulfed him in a hug, silencing him. She rubbed the back of his head gently."I'm sorry. I know when the time is right, your father will tell you. But you can be sure that your dad and I love you very much. You are our child." She pulled away, tears streaming down her face."I know you must feel so bad and confused, but I trust your dad. If you can't trust him, please, trust me. Can you do that for me?"

Takashi bit his lower lip, glancing down. "Okay."

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss on his forehead, standing up."I love you."

"I love you too mom." He replied, allowing himself a warm smile on his face. He watched as his mother exited the living room, leaving him alone once again. He turned off the t.v, allowing the darkness of his room to fill him up. He just sat there, confused and tired. Did his father really have reasons for making his childhood a living hell?

"Maybe I'm letting him down...?" He pondered, clenchis his right fist."After all, I did act like a brat and stopped training. Not to mention..." He recalled his test and how Darby was outclassing him in every way. He was the only one of the two who could withstand a fight against his father without taking major damage as he did."How did the close the gap so fast? He shouldn't be that strong. I should be...!"

_"It should be damn obvious why this is happening. You sat your lazy ass around while the rest of us were training our asses off! Of course, we'd get stronger! Right now, you're nothing special. So get off your damn high horse already."_

"Maybe Bakugo was right." He leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling."I'm so full of shit. Everyone probably surpassed me by now, so Darby doing it shouldn't be surprising..." He was about to close his eyes when he felt something vibrating on his leg. He absentmindedly looked inside his pocket, trying to scramble for his phone. When he finally pulled it out, his eyes widened at what he was holding. The phone the Yakuza had given him was ringing."How...this phone is supposed to only make calls..." He clenched the phone and ran out of the house to the garden, hiding behind a tree. He shakily answered the phone call, bringing the phone to his ear."Hello...?'

Heavy breathing could be heard from the line along with blood-curling music playing in the background."Hello, Takashi. It's very nice to finally hear your voice." A voice spoke from the other line. It was deep and seemed to have some sort of emulator to add in an echo to it.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, where are my manners? The music suddenly stopped."Apologies. I was currently in my study, enjoying a cup of coffee while sorting my paperwo-"

"I SAID WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" He exploded, allowing his nerves to take control of him.

A sigh could be heard from the other line."A little impatient, are we? Very well. My name is The Baron. I'm sure you've heard of me from my subordinates."

"So it was you who ordered that hit on me that day!" Takashi paced around the backyard, making sure he wasn't being trailed."What do you want from me?"

"I think you've got that question backward." He rose a brow at that. Before he could demand to know what he meant, he proceeded."I think you are the one who wants something from me. You want power, correct?"

"Wha-What? How do you-"

"Otherwise, why keep the phone?" That sent chills down his spine."You could have easily given it to the police for them to use as evidence and try to track us down. Even though it wouldn't have worked. And yet, you lied your way around the police and your family, denying the participation of a third party during the attack on Hosu City. You were waiting for this moment."

"Even if that's the case, I was supposed to make a call, not the other way around."

"Correct. But I have information you might find useful. Regarding your family."

Takashi clicked his tongue."What kind of information could you possibly have?"

"The Kachidoki Family." He drawled, the noise of papers being shuffled following after."A prestigious family whose whole gimmick is their precious "Neon" Quirk that all members of the family share. They've been notorious regarding heroic deeds, this is mostly shown by each generation being on the Top 10 of the ranking. However, your family hides a dark secret within them."

"Secret?"

"Indeed. Do you know how Quirks work, Takashi? Quirks are passed down by generation. Quirks become stronger as time goes by. This is called the Quirk Evolution Theory. Two parents often produce an offspring that shares their Quirks or inherite one from their parents. A fair example is your classmate, Todoroki Shoto, who inherited his father's fire and his mother's ice Quirks respectively."

"Is there a point to any of this?" Takashi felt a cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

"I'm getting to that. You see, keeping the theory in mind, how come your family is widely known for their Neon Quirks? If so much time has passed, why has their precious Quirk remain the same? Do you not find it strange that absolutely everyone in your household have the same Quirks."

"That's not true." Takashi snapped, his grip tightening on the phone."My mom doesn't have a Quirk-" His heart skipped a beat. One sentence was enough to break his concentration and leaving him bewildered.

"I see you've finally realized it." The Baron chuckled."You are quite impressive, let me tell you. Back to the matter at hand, your mother is without a doubt Quirkless. What can you deduce from that?"

"It has to be a coincidence." Takashi tried to convince him even though he was trying to convince himself."It happens. It's not unheard of a person with a Quirk marrying a Quirkless one."

"That is true. However, based on your family history, which are open sources, so don't get suspicious of me, all women have been known to be Quirkless. Was your grandmother Quirkless?"

"Yes..." Takashi slowly brought his hand to cover his mouth."You're telling me that the secret of keeping our Neon quirk and preserve it through generations is marrying Quirkless people?"

"Bravo! Bravissimo!" He heard Baron clapped."I'm surprised you didn't know. Or perhaps you did but forgot?"

_"I hope you're not getting too attached to that Itsuka girl." His father told him during the Sports Festival."You know our family rules."_

"No...I did know...but I had forgotten..."

"Because you were so determined on surpassing your father and changing your family. I understand. So if you don't hurry up and make a change, you will never be able to be with the girl you love. It's all in your hands. Before I leave you for the night, I have one final piece of advice. Is everything in your family what it seems to be?"

"Huh?"

"Don't let looks deceive you. You should try finding a pattern soon enough, given your capabilities. Do some research and you'll find out what I mean."

"What, are you ta-Hey!" Takashi shouted to no avail. The Baron had hung up the call, leaving the boy in the quietness of the night. Takashi put the phone away, glancing up at the moon with a thoughtful expression.

"Not what it seems to be...I wonder what that means..."

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter took a while. I've been busy with school and trying to finish my yugioh story. Hope everyone is alright and enjoyed the chapter. I'll post one up probably next week or so stay tuned.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_  
_**Unexpected Help**_

_**U.A Highschool, Training Grounds, Morning**_

"I can't believe they actually forced me to wake up this early." Darby yawned, adjusting his P.E uniform as best as his drowsy self could. He had received a text from Hisashi late that night, informing him to meet him in the training grounds. He had been waiting for a while, observing Awase doing various types of stretches and practicing his acrobatic skills. He had taken his advice to heart. Awase had also become more confident, mostly because he needed a new mentality if he ever wanted to have a shot at impressing Momo.

This was good and all, but it reminded him of his current love life. If it can even be called that. Komori had somehow gotten his phone number and often texted him or called him. In fact, she made him sleep with the call still on to simulate them sleeping together, which was a bit weird. Darby facepalmed, regretting not having told her the truth before. But he opted against it because she looked so happy. She was more energetic and was performing better in school and in her hero training. Her confidence was through the roof.

Darby let out another sigh. On the other hand, he hadn't spoken to Yui ever since the attack on Hosu. He tried rehearsing the things he would tell her, but all scenarios ended in a mess. Times was running low and he was scared that Yui didn't want to keep associating with him anymore.

"I love you! Bye"" He repeated again."What the fuck was I thinking? I let the pressure get to me and I just said that by accident. Still, though, the fact that he wasn't a man and back up those words bothered him. He could have easily just go to her the next day and confess his feelings. Then all of this woul-

"Hey!" Someone touched his shoulder, making him yelp in surprise. He grabbed his chest, feeling his heart going 100 miles per hour.

"Jesus Christ!" Darby hissed, frowning."You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Hisashi clapped his hands apologetically."Sorry sorry! I didn't know Nejire would sneak up on you like that."

"Yeah, sorry about that!" The energetic girl apologized."Nice to meet you! I'm Nejire Hado!"

"So this is the boy you told us about?" A tall, muscular teen offered a smile."My name is Mirio Togata! We're third years!"

Darby gasped, bowing down in respect to his seniors."Nice to meet you, Togata-senpai, Hado-senpai! I'm Darby Nishikawi, first year!"

"No need to be so formal little dude." Mirio chuckled."You are friends with Takashi, right? Any friend of Takashi is our friend too. You've guys known each other for long?"

"Actually, I met Hisashi-senpai during the Sports Festival by mere chance." Darby supplied.

"Oh?" Nejire leaned close to him."You are on a first-name basis with him already? Hisashi, did you take the kohai thing too seriously?"

"What? No! He calls me by name because there's too many Kachidokis in this school."

"But he only knows your little bro." Mirio pointed out."Or does he know your sister too?"

"I know his dad." Darby said, catching them by surprise."He was proctoring our exam when I teamed up with Takashi."

"Ah, so that's how it is." Hisashi rubbed his chin in thought."When dad came in home injured, I asked Takashi, since he was proctoring his exam, but he wouldn't tell me a thing."

"Injured?" Darby gasped."What happened to him? Don't tell me..."

Hisashi nodded."Yeah, he was injured while testing the two of you. You see, long ago my dad and Takashi had a scuffle that we know next to nothing about. All I know is that my dad did something that pissed off Takashi and he attacked him from behind, severely injuring him. Ever since then my dad has had back problems. That's pretty much his weak spot, so he tries to cover it up as much as he can."

"Oh, God..." Darby took a step back."I listened to Takashi and used my Black Spheres to hit him in the back to give us an opening...Hisashi-senpai! I'm so sorry!" Darby fell on his knees, feeling guilty."Because of me..."

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it." Hisashi helped him up gentle."You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't know about that injury either. From what I heard, my dad beat you guys up pretty bad, so I understand if there were no other choices."

"But to think Takashi was the one to propose the idea." Mirio frowned, folding his arms."There's something really wrong with him, Hisashi."

"I know." Hisashi nodded."This has gone too far. I'll talk to him sometime soon and try to reason with him. If he keeps going, he'll come to do something he will regret." Hisashi sighed, calming himself with deep breaths."Anyways, Nishikawi-kun, back to business. You see, these 2 are part of the Big Three, the strongest students of U.A! Currently they're missing one member since he's busy doing a project right now. But he's a little shy, so I doubt he would want to come. Regardless, they'll be helping you in your training. Isn't that right guys?"

"Yup! We're going to toughen you up!" Mirio gave him a thumbs up."You are going to that camp in a week or so right? Well, I'd say that's plenty of time for us to prepare you. We've thought of a schedule for you if you're okay with it that is."

Mirio handed Darby a piece of paper as the latter scanned through it."So I'll be improving my stamina with Hado-senpai and then I will..." Darby squinted his eyes."Follow your "POWER!" training to strengthen my body? What will Hisashi-senpai do, though?"

"I'm pretty good in balancing both out. You see, I might not have as much power as my siblings, but I have better control than them. Alright, I'd say we should get started. What say you, my lady?"

Nejire giggled, punching him in the arm."That's such a dorky line, you know. Sorry, Mirio, we'll be taking our kohai first!" She grabbed Darby bys his left and while Hisashi grabbed his right, dragging the boy along with them.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Track Field, Morning**_

"Alright, I think I'm ready." Darby sighed, gently slapping his cheeks."So, what do we do?"

"Well, keeping in mind what you just told us about this Neko Mode of yours, I think it's safe to say we should start off by building up your stamina as fast as possible."

Nejire nodded."Think about it, the more stamina you have, the more energy you'll be able to have."

"Ashe-san did mention that before." Darby explained, folding his arms."Still, though, I'd thought I had a decent level of stamina myself."

"Maybe so, but that ability drains you when you do too much effort." Hisashi pointed out."You see, not only it drains you physically, but also mentally."

"That makes sense." Darby nodded."I guess I'm still having trouble keeping my mind focused. Though I can improve that by meditating and stuff. So, what's the plan?"

"Alright!" Nejire exclaimed rather loudly."Listen up, soldier! The fastest way you can build your stamina is by lots of training! Forget everything you've done until now and start over! Run around the whole course! No jogging or walking! Go! Go!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Darby began running at full force.'This should be easy. All I did while preparing for the Sports Festival was running.'

"Move your feet more!" Nejire cried out, adjusting a whistle around her neck."Your heels have to touch your body! Feel the wiggle!"

"Nejire, what the hell?" Hisashi took a step back, feeling slightly intimated by her."Does that actually work?"

"It just makes it harder." She shrugged."Did you bring the tea?"

"You bet." Hisashi squatted down, opening his bag and revealing a thermos."You know, it feels weird to say this, but I've always hoped Takashi would just come around and accept our offer to train him. I mean, he wouldn't learn much from me, but you guys are the strongest."

Nejire pouted angrily."You shouldn't say stuff like that. You know that from our perspective, we are the Big 4! I'm sure Takashi would appreciate your help if he accepted it."

"Except he wouldn't." Hisashi sighed, glancing at the ground."He's certainly got dad's attitude. Always so damn stubborn and self-centered." He clenched his fists."I wish they would stop doing that and just be humble. Wouldn't hurt them to be a little nice to me."

"You're getting worked up." Nejire put a hand on his shoulder."You are doing the best you can. If they can't see how much of a good person you are, that's fine. I think you're the most wonderful person in this world. You have a big heart. Even if Takashi never returns your love, you still fight on."

Hisashi smiled at that."I just wish my dad would acknowledge me. It might sound lame, I know, but it'd be really nice. He's always so focused on Takashi. I sound pretty stupid right now. My sister never complained of earning dad's acknowledgment and she's already a sidekick. I wish I could detach like the both of them. To just not think or feel about what's around me." He chuckled."But then again, if I did, I wouldn't be able to enjoy your company."

"Yay! That's the spirit!" Nejire cheered, jumping up and down. She looked over her shoulder, noticing Darby was slowing down."Hey! You have to keep going for another lap!"

"Huh?! Why another lap?!" Darby tripped over his own foot, landing face-first on the ground.

Nejire sighed, shaking her head."Okay, you can take five. Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you show us that Neko Mode! I really really REALLY want to see it!"

"Oh, yeah! If you pushed dad back, it must really be cool! Come on, Nishikawi-kun, show us!"

"If I can please my senpais..." Darby groaned, sitting up and crossing his legs. He closed his eyes, drowning the noise around him and entering his own mind.

"Oh! Look at him go!" Nejire ran up to him."He looks so calm, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I would imagine he's also blocking our voices off his mind to concentrate better. But just in case..." Hisashi held his finger up to his lips. They quietly observed as Darby's skin began turning white and his hair went from blonde to cyan.

"Woah..." Both teenagers said in awe. Just then a loud squeal escape from Nejire, who tackled Darby and pulled on his cat ears."OH MY GOSH! LOOK, HISASHI! HE'S GOT LITTLE CAT EARS! IT'S SOOO CUTE! CAN WE KEEP HIM? PLEASE PLEASE?"

"Hado-senpai, please!" Darby cried in pain."You're going to stretch my ears!"

"Very interesting." Hisashi whistled."Not what I was imagining, but still pretty cool. You said this isn't your Quirk, right? So what, is this a sub-Quirk?"

"Uh, maybe? I'll have to ask Ashe-san later." Darby shot Nejire a glare."Sheez, Hado-senpai, that really hurt! My cat ears are extra sensitive, you know."

"Sowwy!" She didn't seem sorry at all.

"So, how about we switch all this running and we start sparring? A good spar can also help you built up stamina by simulating a conflict you might have with a villain.

"Sounds fun." Darby grinned."So, who do I go up against first?"

"To be honest, dad mentioned, and I quote, "the kid suicidal kid with blue and blonde hair is stronger than Takashi". So, I think you'll take me out pretty easily. Why don't you give it a try, Nejire?'

"Oh! I'm fine with that!" She cheered."You ready, Nishikawi-kun? Do you want to use our Quirks? Or just hand to hand combat?"

"Are you sure we can use our Quirks for that?" Darby pondered, raising a brow.

"Don't worry! As long as we don't cause too much damage, we should be fine!" She quickly brushed it off. They both stood a few meters from each other, taking a combat stance.

"Ready! Set! Go!"

Darby was about to activate his spheres, but saw the lavender-haired girl run to the side."Hey! Where are you going?!" Darby chased after her at a considerable pace. Her speed was no joke. Even without using her Quirk, she was outpacing him. Darby increased his speed, grinding his speed and cursing himself. Out of nowhere, Nejire bounced back and headed against Darby, taking him by surprise by delivering a left hook, which he blocked.

"Nice reactions!" She complimented."Usually, people fall for that trick. But you blocked it like it was nothing."

"You flatter me, Hado-senpai, but I-" She suddenly grabbed him by the arm, and in just a second, slammed Darby on the ground."Hey! No fair! I was distra-Argh!" She had sat on his back, touching his cat ears."It looks like I win!"

Darby exhaled, letting go of his concentration and losing his form."I want a rematch."

Next fight, both of them were just running around, trying to catch each other as if they were playing tag. Occasionally, they would meet and clash against each other.

"I might be a girl, but I'm still plenty strong, you know!" She stated as she kicked Darby's leg, causing him to lose balance and fall on the floor."Again?"

"Again..."

Nejire flew around using her Quirk, dodging the incoming Black Spheres as fast as she could.

"They're fast!" She yelped, nearly being hit by one. She flew higher in the air, taking a mental note that the Black Spheres weren't chasing her anymore."I see! They have a range in which they can attack. If a person goes out of that range, they'll be safe!"

"Hey, Nishikawi-kun!" Hisashi hollered at him."Try using that move you used on my dad! And remember! Try controlling the energy output you put in!"

Darby nodded, making his Black Spheres circle around in a circle pattern, concentrating his own nature energy into them.

Nejire gasped, thrilled at what she was seeing."It's like my Quirk! He's using the energy he stored in his body and using those spheres as conductors. Nishikawi-kun! Try not to exhaust yourself. And I'm sorry!" She got in position, thrusting her arms forward.

"I think I got it!" Darby exclaimed, taking aim at Nejire."Here goes, Hado-senpai! Onyx Scorch!" From the circle, a stream of white energy with black lightning fired off.

"Full charge, output level 30! Spiraling Surge! Gring Wave!" Two spiral streams of energy collided with Darby's attack, pushing it back at a quick pace."Try putting more power, Nishikawi-kun!"

"I can't! If I do, I'll just lose my Neko form and go back to normal!" Darby, however, stood his ground. He came to terms he wasn't going to win in this scuffle and called out his spheres to create a black shield. However, the shield wasn't fast enough to protect him and Darby ended up skidding on the floor after the impact.

"Oops! Sorry!" She flew down to the ground, squatting down to check up on the now blonde teen."Are you alright?"

"Never better..." He groaned, accepting a towel from Hisashi."Man, you really are tough, Hado-senpai. No wonder you're one of the strongest students here."

"You still did good, Nishikawi-kun." Hisashi said as he helped him up."You have considerable endurance and vitality. You fought Nejire that many times and still stood strong. You definitely have the potential, right, Nejire?"

"Yup!" The cheerful girl nodded."Trust me! If you can practicing until your legs can't help you stand anymore, then you'll know when it's time to push your limits!"

"Well, I guess we can call this a day for the light work. Here, have some tea." Hisashi handed him the thermos he had in his bag."It's jasmine tea. It helps increase vitality and it tastes great."

"Thank you." He gratefully accepted, immediately realizing that he wasn't lying. This tea was really good."So, what do you mean by light work?"

Nejire rolled her eyes, hiding behind Hisashi who simply rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly."Let's just say training with Mirio is pretty intense. You'll see what I mean."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Darby took another sip of his tea, not taking into consideration he had jinxed himself.

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Gymnasium, Morning**_

"Come on, Nishikawi-kun! Give me another set of 10! You've got this! You did 40 already! This should be easy!" Mirio Togata cheered on his kohai, watching him with a smile on his face. However, Darby was far from smiling. He was doing push-ups or attempting to do them after his arms started getting tired.

"Togata-senpai..." Darby grinding his teeth, giving up, and landing face-first on the floor."This is hard..."

"Well, it is supposed to be hard." Mirio told him, hands on his hips."No pain no gain, am I right?"

A pained groan escaped Darby's lips, rolling over to be on his back.

"You've never done strenuous training before, have you?"

"Not really." Darby confessed as he laid there without moving."I've just jogged, do a few push-ups, and other stuff to keep in form. Also, I mostly focus on my Quirk. You see, before I started at UA, my Quirk was anything but helpful. I could only do a few things with it and even then it wasn't anything special. I even need outside help like the Neko form to enhance my Quirk. Without it, I would still be stuck in square one."

Mirio gave him a sympathetic smile."Hey, I don't think that's the case at all. I saw you duel plenty of cool stuff during the Sports Festival. And you did that all on your own didn't you. Do you really think your Quirk isn't useful? What I think is that any Quirk can be valuable as long as you take the time to master it. Take me for example. At first, I thought my Permeation Quirk wouldn't be any good. But through determination and intense training, I've mastered it and I feel better than ever. My point is that you can do much more with your Quirk than you think. With or without enhancements. Also, don't be ashamed on relying on that power you have. After all, you've worked hard to use it right?"

Darby nodded, recalling all that mental training and patience he had to put in in order to be able to use Neko Mode.

"Then you're on the right path." Mirio gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you for that, Togata-senpai. I needed that." He grinned, sitting up and grabbing a nearby bottle of water."So, what do we do now?"

"We're going to train on your deduction skills!" He pointed at his head."Knowing and predicting your opponent's moves is a great asset in combat! I'll be blindfolding you and you're going to have to predict where my strike will come from. Don't worry! I'll intentionally pull my punches so you won't get hurt. You'll have to be in your regular form. If you went into your Neko Mode, it would defeat the purpose."

"Right." Darby followed Mirio to a spacious empty room."What is this place?"

"Just a room that is not being used right now. People come here all the time to meditate, practice their combat skills, and other things. In our case, this is a perfect place for you!" Mirio pulled out a blindfold from his pockets and tied it around his junior's head."You ready?"

"I thi-" Darby immediately received a punch in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He hopped around, trying to gain some distance but was stopped by something blocking his way.'Did I reach the wall already? But that can't b-' This time, Darby was pushed roughly, prompting him to roll on the floor.

'What the hell?! Is he using his Quirk?! He just appeared behind me out of nowhere!' Darby exclaimed, shakily standing up and putting his arms up.'Concentrate, Darby! I have to predict his moves! Where can he appear?!' Darby felt a current of air behind him.'There!' He swiftly delivered a kick, only to find out he hit nothing.'What?!' Before he could protest, a punch to the back of the head sent him face-first against the ground.

"That was very nice! For a moment, you've felt my presence and attacked accordingly. However, your senses are slightly off the mark. A little more effort and you'll get this in no time."

"I wonder why though..." Darby grumbled under his breath.'Maybe I've implemented Neko Mode into my regular form?'

"So, wanna keep going?" Mirio said in a challenging tone.

Darby sighed, standing up and brushing the dust off his clothes."Any time, Togata-senpai."

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Cafeteria, Noon**_

"Man you look completely beat up. Are you alright?" Sero asked the obvious question as he sat down in front of Darby. Darby who was covered in bruises simply gave him a thumbs up.

"You don't look so good to me." Mineta admitted bluntly."It's the second time in a week where your face is completely beaten up! I can't believe you're almost tying up with Midoriya in times of going to the infirmary."

"Hey, that's going too far." Kirishima smirked."We all know no one can beat the times Midoriya has been injured."

"Still though, how did you even get those injuries?" Ojiro inquired, earning several nods in approval.

"Training." Darby sharply replied, leaving no room for questions.

"What kind of training leaves you beat up like that?" Shoji, of course, asked a question.

"Must have been pretty intense. Judging by how you look, you must have had some assistance?" Tokoyami guessed as he fed Dark Shadow.

"You could say that. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Darby sighed, ruffling his hair."Anyway, so we're all going, right? To the training camp? That's nice. I wanted to see everyone there."

"Yeah, and Hagakure suggested we should all be going shopping together for stuff. You coming?" Asked Ojiro.

"Nah, I have stuff to do. Ashe-san said she needed me for something so I'll be going to see what she wants."

Mineta snorted."Yeah right, you're probably just going to spend time with that girl from 1-B!"

"Leave it alone, Mineta." Shoji shook his head."He's not the only one not going. Kachidoki, Bakugo and Todoroki are also not going for personal reasons."

"Personal reasons?" Jiro rose a brow at that."The only one who gave a good reason not to go is Todoroki. Bakugo and Kachidoki just shut down the idea."

"I wonder what those two are doing." Darby hummed to himself."Hey, where Kachidoki anyway?"

Jiro pointed behind her, specifically two tables behind them."Being cute with his girlfriend. You know, feeding each other."

Darby was perplexed at that."I didn't know they were dating."

"They're not, but they might as well be. Look." Darby followed where Jiro was pointing at.

"Say "ah", Takashi." Itsuka offered another piece of food to Takashi, who was currently invested in his phone reading some articles."Come on!"

"Itsuka...people are going to get the wrong idea if you keep doing that, you know. I don't think you'd want to be associated as the girlfriend of the unstable kid who threatened his own classmate at the Sports Festival."

"I don't care what they think, Takashi." Kendo put down her chopsticks."I wouldn't mind at all, you know? I'm just really worried about you. You've been looking down lately and spend all day on your phone. What are you even doing?"

"Reading some articles, just doing some research," Takashi explained without glancing away from his phone.

"What type of research?" A new voice piqued his interest. Yanagi and Yasukage sat down in front of them accompanied by Hoshi, who as soon as he sat down, began giving a little prayer before eating.

"I'm just doing some research on my family, is all." Takashi responded."Some websites don't have what I'm looking for, so it's taking me some time."

"What kind of research?" Kendo repeated the previous question.

"It's complicated." Was all he supplied.

"Unbelievable." Itsuka huffed, folding her arms under her chest.'At least try to eat something! You're going to pass out at this rate!"

"Don't chastise him so much, Kendo." Yanagi chimed in."I share his ambition of acquiring knowledge as well. At times, I go without eating for a full day while investigating the paranormal."

"Oh? Found anything interesting?" Hoshi asked, trying to change the topic.

"Actually...yes." This time, Nagito was the one who spoke."Reiko is interested...in learning about an urban legend...called Bloody Mary..."

"Bloody Mary? THAT Bloody Mary?" Hoshi shuddered merely by saying the name."Why are you guys trying to look into that?"

"Recently, there have been numerous reports all over the world involving children and this tale. It is said that all victims were completely slaughtered while attending sleepovers and trying out this ritual. The cases are identified by the specific procedure and materials one needs to do the ritual. The culprit is characterized by the pentagram they leave on the ceiling painted with blood. They also leave the initials "BM" carved in with a knife or other sharp object on the victims' stomachs."

"What the hell?! Don't tell me you actually believe that!" Hoshi chuckled nervously, fidgeting on his seat."I-I-I mean, it's impossible! Ghosts don't exist! Much less supernatural beings! It's just too surreal!"

"And yet, we live in a society where 80% of the world has supernatural powers." Takashi retorted, finally glancing up and locking eyes with Reiko."I've heard about this tale you spoke of. I interned under Guren Intelli along with some other people. Apparently, we were short one person and upon further investigation, they realized that they were found dead in their bathroom along with his siblings. All of them possessed the initials of Bloody Mary on their bellies. Rafael Salazar, one of my peers, mentioned that Bloody Mary was quite notorious in Portugal at one point. Perhaps where she originated from. Still, though, it's a problem none the less."

"First, the Hero Killer who targeted heroes and killed them in cold blood. Now, there's some psychotic murder murdering young people who don't know any better. People like us." Itsuka instinctively reached out for Takashi's hand.

"We should be fine...as long as no one tries that ritual...then again, it could all just be...a coincidence..." Nagito did a poor job of easing their worries.

"For the time being, we are conducting some extensive research on the matter." Yanagi continued."If we get find some conclusive evidence of Bloody Mary's existence, that would be-"

"A huge discovery?" Takashi rose a brow."It could be just someone with a Quirk. Now, whatever Quirks lets you appear in someone's mirror to massacre them is anyone's guesses. But if anyone would know about myths and stuff like that would be you guys."

"Just be really careful, okay?' Itsuka gave them a concerned look."If it's true that there's actually something beyond our understand killing people who summoned it, then that's more than enough reason to avoid doing it."

Yanagi and Nagito just looked at each other before looking back."No need for concern."

"Thank God you guys aren't gonna do it." Hoshi exclaimed, rubbing his arms."I can only pray for your safety."

Takashi snorted at that."What, you're a full devoted believer now? Did Shiozaki make you get baptized or some shit?"

"Actually, the baptism is tomorrow..." Hoshi muttered to himself."But that's not the point! Even though I did it to get close to Ibara, it feels nice, you know? Now I don't have to make hard decisions. I can just ask God for the advice!"

"You still can't...think for yourself..." Nagito cringed."Keep it together...dude..."

"Aw, shut up! I don't depend on people to make decisions! I just need a second opinion, that's all!" Hoshi huffed, resuming his lunch angrily.

Takashi rolled his eyes, accidentally glancing at the table next to them. He noticed Tetsutetsu and Monoma keeping an eye on him, with Tetsutetsu looking as if he was ready to murder him."I better take my leave. My brother wants to talk to me for some reason. As much as I don't want to, if I don't do it now, he'll just do it at home, so might as well get it over with."

"Hey, you didn't finish your food!" Itsuka protested.

"I'm not hungry, love." Takashi swiftly left the table.

"What the hell was that?!" Itsuka cried out, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment."Why does he have to say that kind of stuff out of the blue?!"

"He's a bit of a player, isn't he?" Reiko asked, earning a timid nod from Yasukage. Meanwhile, Hoshi was noting down what Takashi had just said with great interest.

"That's a great line to use! I'll use it on Ibara when I get the chance."

"You really...can't make your own decisions..."

"Shut up!"

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Lockerroom, Noon**_

"So, what do you want?" Takashi walked inside the locker room, sitting down on a nearby bench that was close to his brother's locker. He was currently getting dressed back into his regular uniform."You've been busy today?"

"I was training with the others the whole morning." He half lied, not wanting to rile his brother up by telling him the truth."Anyways, I wanted to talk to you. It's about what happened with dad."

"What is there to tell?" Takashi answered cooly, all emotion gone from his voice."It was a test. We did what we had to pass."

"Yeah, but exploiting dad's weak point? That's low."

"Low?" Takashi laughed at that, shaking his head."Your mentality is that of a naive child, brother. To win, anything is necessary. Even getting your hands dirty."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hisashi shot back, narrowing his eyes.

"It means just what it sounds like." Takashi didn't bother coming up with an excuse."I had the upper hand in knowledge, so I used it to win. Is that so bad? Not to mention that dad's not a saint either. That asshole was beating the shit out of me but no one seems to give a fuck and reprimand him. Ah, but when it comes to hitting him where it hurts, then I'm a fucking villain."

"That's not the point and you know it!" Hisashi rose his voice, closing his locker."The point is is that it was really uncalled for! Dad has the best of intentions for you, but you just can't see it for some reason!"

"Best of intentions?! Ha! Don't make me laugh! That bastard has made my life a living hell! And why do you care anyway? You're the disgrace of our family and he barely even pays attention to you, so why?!"

"Because he's my dad, Takashi! Jesus! It's that simple!" Hisashi sighed in exasperation."Yes, it's true that dad never pays attention to me or he never acknowledges me, but that's because he thinks of you! He has such high expectations of you, so when you act like this he suffers! He wants what's best for you, why can't you see that?!"

"Bullshit!" Takashi rose to his feet."All he cares about is making me a worthy heir for this godforsaken family! He's no different than our horrible grandfather! Putting restrictions on us and preventing us from being happy just so we can make our family prosper? Well, I say fuck that. FUCK! THAT!"

"Alright, that's enou-" Hisashi moved in to grab his brother by the shoulder, but Takashi slapped his hand away before putting his palm on his stomach, firing a neon shot that sent his brother flying and crashing against a locker.

"Don't fucking touch me, you disgrace!" Takashi growled in disgust."You are nothing to me. I'm the strongest in our family and you know that! I'm destined for greater things, so don't you dare talk to me as if we're equals. We're done here." Takashi walked out of the locker room, slamming the door on his way out.

"Takashi! Wa-ugh!" Hisashi groaned in pain, leaning against a locker as he held his throbbing head."Please...is there no way I can get through to you...?"

* * *

_**Ashe Agency, Living Room, Noon**_

Darby entered the all too familiar Ashe Agency and the first thing he was met with was a huge cloud of smoke."Seriously, Ashe-san? Isn't it too unhealthy to be smoking all the time?"

"With my Quirk, kid, that's not the case." All of a sudden, all the smoke began going back to its origin. A cigarette, revealing the elder woman giving Darby an annoyed look."You're late."

"Sorry, I had to uh..." Darby stammered."Well, I had to sneak out of school because Komori was looking for me..."

"Seriously...?" Ashe sighed, rubbing her temples."I knew you were a bit of a playboy, but you're just misleading the poor girl." Before Dary would protest, she held a hand up."However, let's get down to business. The reason why I called you here today is this." She handed him a few tickets.

"What's this?" Darby asked, examining the tickets with curiosity.

"Invitations. An old student of mine owns a resort in Shirahama and invited me over for the weekend. I was wondering if you were interested in tagging along. Of course, I'm not expecting you to accept and come along with an old lady. You'll get bored to death fast. So I snatched a few more invitations from him so you can invite your friends. And that girl you like too. Perfect opportunity if you ask me."

Darby rolled his eyes at that."Alright, I'll ask a few of them if they want to come. When do we leave?"

"In about 2 days. Meet me here and I'll have a driver take us there. It'll be a long ride so come prepared for that. Although, your generation is never bored with those fancy phones of yours." She turned back, giving the boy a condescending smirk."You better be prepared kid, you kids are going to have the time of your lives."

"I'm looking forward to it, Ashe-san." Darby nodded, returning a grin of his own."This will be an unforgettable vacation!"

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. I decided on going on a different route from the incoming movie before the training camp since I didn't find any purpose for Darby to be there since the movie is focused on Midoriya and All Might. So instead I'm going to do something a little different. More information next chapter.**


	24. Movie

_**Movie Special:**_  
_**The Hard Path to Glory Part 1**_

**18 Years ago, Unknown, Unknown**

A woman with white hair tied up in a ponytail sat by a window inside her rustic home. The streets were empty today and only a few people were seen walking around. She sighed, bored out of her mind, and sparing her phone another glance. No messages.

"Hey, sweetheart?" She heard her husband called for her from the kitchen."Tsubaki, you there?"

"What?" She drawled back, taking a pack of cigarettes out of her purse.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Come to help me cook!"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes but did it anyway."Not a chance. I hate cooking. Besides, I'm having phone looking at the idiots we call neighbors walk around."

"Maybe you should consider picking a hobby?"

She scoffed."Like what? Go into your line of business?"

"Of course not! That's insane! I was thinking of maybe start painting? You know, let your imagination flow. Or maybe you can pick up your own little apprentice!"

"Like that kid you've picked up? I thought you said you hated kids being involved in your line of work."

"That's different and you know it. I'm doing him a favor and to be honest, I see a lot of me in him. You're a skilled fighter, maybe you can pass down your knowledge to other people."

"What is there to teach anyway? The world we live in requires the ability to think on your own and act on your own accord. Survival of the fittest in this godforsaken town."

"You know all about Neko Mode. Maybe you can pass that knowledge down to some people. Someone you really trust and has the potential to become a good person."

"Yeah? And where am I gonna find that in this town?"

"I found that kid, didn't it?"

Tsubaki growled under her breath."Fair point. I'll give it some thought. But for now, I'm content with just working as a humble groundskeeper at the cemetery."

"You really like working there? I know what I did is not any better, but don't you think it's a little moody?"

"It is. But it's a calm atmosphere to work in. Besides, I like to keep up appearances, and my nickname of "grumpy mean witch" that them kids call me isn't for nothing. I'm not as cheerful and hopeful as you."

"And for that, we are together. Because we complement each other in what the other lacks. Trust me, if everything goes according to plan, we won't have to put up with this anymore. We'll be free and we'll be able to live our lives our way. I'll take you to live in a nice house in Japan near the beach. I'm sure the scenery will be a nice competitor to your beauty."

Tsubaki snorted at that, standing up from her chair."Okay, I'll admit that was a good one. Here, let me try what you're cooking. I'm honestly starving."

* * *

_**Current time, Bus on way to Shirahama Resort, Morning**_

"Are we there yet?" Tetsutetsu asked impatiently, waking up Monoma who was sleeping next to his seat.

"Almost there, according to this map." Setsuna supplied as she scanned her phone."Hey, Copy Cat, you awake yet?"

"Thanks to Tetsutetsu here, yes I am, my lizardy." Monoma stretched on his chair, yawning."Is everyone else awake too?"

"For the most part." Darby, who was sitting next to Setsuna, observed. He accidentally glanced over at Yui, and she stared back. Both of them had a mini stare-down contest until they flushed, glancing away.

"Those two didn't sleep at all." Matsuda pointed at Yanagi and Yasukage, who were covered by a blanket as they looked intently at a laptop."Probably reading creepy stories again."

"Matsuda, that's not polite." Ibara frowned at the boh sitting next to her."They are free to watch whatever they desire. As long as it's not-"

"What, indecent? I doubt that." Takashi gave a snarky comment."What about the two of you? Don't think I didn't see you two praying just now."

"And what's wrong with that?" Itsuka gave Takashi an annoyed look."No one is bothering you when you're typing away on your phone."

"Fair point." Takashi shrugged, not caring to comment on the matter more.

"Good thing we stopped at Mcdonalds and ordered stuff. Good bless coffee." Ashe sighed, putting a cigarette in her mouth and lightning it.

"Not on the bus, Ashe-san!" Everyone protested in unison, much to the older lady's surprise.

"Fine, fine. Jeez, you kids could be a little grateful. I even got the whole place rented for 2 nights."

"And we appreciate that Ashe-san, but we're still kids and can't be learning bad stuff from adults," Darby commented with a grin.

Before Ashe could come up with a retort, the boss came to a stop."We're here." The driver announced, earning loud cheers from the students. They grabbed their bags and followed Ashe out the bus. The resort was huge, almost like a hotel. At the entrance, a man dressed in a black tuxedo walked over to the group. He had black hair tied up in a ponytail that reached his shoulders and had a considerable small bear. He had brown eyes and had all sorts of jewelry on his hands such as rings and bracelets.

"Welcome, welcome, U.A! I am honored to have you in my fine resort! My name is Ryuji Orihara! Please to meet your acquaintance. Please, follow my assistance, Reimu Amamiya to your respective rooms." A short young woman with red hair appeared from behind a pillar. She was wearing a business black skirt and a dressing white shirt underneath a black vest. She was wearing glasses and had a Bluetooth headset on her right ear.

"She seems familiar..." Ashe rubbed her chin in thought.

"Well, that's not a surprise." Ryuji walked up to Ashe."It's very nice to see you again, Ashe-san. Or should I call you by your name, Tsubaki Nanaya?"

"Tsubaki is fine, I'm not in my hero costume after all, so nothing about the job. I can't believe you made it big, Ryuji." She pulled out a cigarette and lit it in her mouth, watching as the kids were guided inside the building."Got an assistant and everything. Seems you found your place."

"Ah, well, what can I say? I'm not suited to be a hero, so this was the next best thing I could do." Ryuji laughed whole-heartily."So, who are the children? I recognize some of them from the U.A Sports Festival."

"Yeah, I'm just being a good hero and showing the children a good time. Nothing more. So..." She took the cigarette out and smirked."I do hope you have some decent alcohol in here. I plan to enjoy my stay here to its fullest."

"Of course, Tsubaki-san." He bowed down in respect."Please, follow me." Unbeknown to Ashe, Ryuji had a sardonic smile on his face.

* * *

**Shirahama Resort, Pool, Noon**

"Yoooooo!" Darby yelled as he was pushed inside the spacious pool in the back of the hotel. The water splashed Setsuna, who was enjoying the sun on a chair.

"Hey, what the hell?!" She growled, removing her sunglasses and shot a glare over to Tetsutetsu and Hoshi. The boys immediately ran off, much to her enjoyment."Hey, Neito! Can you put sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure." Monoma stood up from the side of the pool and walked over to Setsuna."Take care of my towel for me, Yasukage."

"Sure..." The boy replied, merely splashing his feet on the water.

"You don't look so happy. Is something wrong?" Ibara made her way to him, offering him a bottle of water.

He shook his head, muttering a "thank you" and accepting the water."I just don't know how to swim..."

Ibara offered him a smile, sitting down next to him."I see you and I have the same problem. Do not worry, Matsuda has told me various times that he's a remarkable swimmer. Mind teaching us?"

"Uh..." Matsuda sweatdropped."Should I go? Or should I tell her I don't know how to swim?"

"Just go." Reiko, who had come out of the bathroom in her swimsuit, said."I do not understand why you're so indecisive about these things."

"Hey, it's not easy, okay?" Matsuda glared at her."What if I say doesn't satisfy her? I don't want her to hate me. But I could also just leave and go have fun with Tetsutetsu! This is such a dilemma!"

Yanagi sighed, grabbing him by the ear and ignoring his grunts of pain.

"Oh? You convinced him to come...?" Nagito offered his hand to Yanagi to help her sit down next to him.

"I can be persuasive, I suppose." She merely shrugged."So, will you teach them how to swim?"

Matsuda looked over to Nagito, who shrugged, then over to Ibara, who had a tender smile on her face.'How can I say no to that face? She's a goddess!' He coughed, clearing his voice."Alright, let's do it."

"At least you guys are having a good time..." Darby coughed up water as he laid on the side of the pool."I told them I was trying to pick up my glasses, and these jerks pushed me while I was crouching down! I couldn't locate myself."

Yui, who was sitting on the bar next to the pool, hummed. The backwardness between the two had increased, and neither of them knew what to say.

"Maybe now is not the right time..." Darby sighed, shifting his gaze over to the sky."I wonder how Itsuka and Takashi are doing."

* * *

Shirahama Resort, Boy's Section, Takashi's room, Noon

"Takashi, come on, it's just the pool." Itsuka, who was wearing a two-piece green swimsuit, stood by the door holding two towels."Are you really going to be here all day?"

"What's the point? I'm doing some research." Takashi responded, eyes scanning over his laptop screen."Besides, they don't like me and I don't like them. I think that's good of a reason."

"It's not like that." Itsuka sat on the bed beside him."They don't hate you. It's just, they're still a bit anxious from the Sports Festival."

"Could have fooled me. Tetsutetsu looks like he's on standby." Takashi grumbled."Sorry, but I'm good."

"Okay, that's it!" Itsuka stood up, snatching the laptop away from him."What the hell is wrong with you?! You just don't tell me what's wrong and you keep avoiding the question! Why are you acting like this?! I've been trying to hard to get you to at least smile, but you're now always frowning and just spend your time on your phone! Why did you even come here if you weren't going to spend time with us?!"

"You want me to be honest? Because this way, my family wouldn't find out that I'm digging for information on them."

"Huh?"

A dreadful silence filled the room. Itsuka's eyes started to water, unable to former a proper sentence. All she could say was: "Why...?"

"My family aren't what they seem to be. There's more to them than meets the eye." Takashi stood up, a dark expression on his face."So, I'll ask you nicely. Stay the fuck out of my business. You can do that, right...?" A small smirk graced his lips."Sweetheart? Don't tell anyone what I'm doing. I trust you. Once I find something...then this will all be over."

Itsuka turned around, opening the door to the room."Okay. I understand. I hope this makes you happy. Because that's all I want for you." With that, the ginger left the room, not allowing him to see her tears.

Takashi felt something in his heart yell at him, telling him to go after her and apologize. But something else, something stronger, told him it had to be this way. He had to find what The Baron meant when he said that to him.

"Not everything is what it seems to be." Takashi quoted, resuming his research on his phone.

* * *

Shirahama Resort, Pool, Noon

"You know, I think she's waiting for you to approach her." Reiko sat down next to Darby on a chair.

Darby sighed, knowing she was right. Yui was currently watching Setsuna and Tetsutetsu have a swimming contest."I know. But I don't know what to tell her. Everything has been so awkward since that day. When those monsters and the Hero Killer attacked Hosu, I accidentally confessed to her over the phone. At the time, I hadn't noticed. If it weren't for Kendo-san, I would have never remembered. Now with the whole Komori thing, this just got worse."

"Yes, I was wondering about that. What exactly happened?"

"Well, I saw her all depressed and stuff one day while I was out with Ashe-san. She was feeling down because she didn't feel confident about herself. I said a few encouraging words to her and that's about it."

"I see. So it is just as I had expected." Yanagi nodded."And because she began feeling more confident, and improving in all her performances, you feel like you would destroy all that progress if you were to say you don't love her, but Yui."

"Woah, you're really good at reading people, Yanagi-san." Darby chuckled.

"Nonsense. It's a matter of putting two and two together. I understand how you feel, but think about how Yui feels as well. She feels the same way about Komori as well. That is probably why she's distanced herself from you. Because she's doing it for the sake of her friend."

Darby's eyes widened in realization."You're right...I never thought of it that way..."

"Well, you know what must be done now I believe." Reiko stood up, patting him on the head."Perhaps wait until you're both alone. I'm not an expert when it comes to romance, but I believe the feeling blossoms better when the time is right.:

"Thank you, Yanagi-san." Darby gave her a smile, which she returned as well before walking off."It's decided." Darby said with a solemn expression."I'm confessing my love to Yui today!"

* * *

**Shirahama Resort, Dining Hall, Night**

"Alright, if I may have your attention everyone!" Ryuji stood up with a cup of wine in his hand."First, I want you all to give a round of applause for our chef, who is currently busy at the moment, and for my assistant Reimu, who was kind enough to say after her schedule to make sure you all had the chance to enjoy such luxurious food!"

Everyone cheered on cue, whistling, and cheers echoing in the room.

"Now, let's also give a round of applause for our great hero, Ashe! She taught me valuable lessons in life, and I hope she can pass down her knowledge to the next generation of heroes!"

Yet again, everyone cheered on, much to Ashe's surprise. She hadn't expected the students to feel that way about her, even if she only really knew Darby.

"Alright! Everyone raise your cups and let's cheer for the new generation of heroes! Go beyond..."

"PLUS ULTRA!" With that, everyone resumed their meals and chatted away.

"Man, this is so good!" Tetsutetsu was devouring down his plate.

"This has to be a five-star hotel!" Setsuna squealed in delight."Neito, try it out too!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Monoma took a spoonful of food, his eyes instantly watering."This is..."

"So delicious..." Darby finished for him. Both boys were sitting next to each other and chuckled at their own reactions."And here I thought nothing could beat Lunch Rush."

"Indeed. I guess there's a room of possibilities in the world." Monoma agreed, taking a sip from his tea."I must say, Nishikawi, I'm thankful that you invited us here. How come you didn't invite your classmates from class 1-A?"

"Dude, you guys are my friends too. I meant what I said before and you know it. Besides, I asked around our class and apparently, everyone is busy today. They mentioned something about an island, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"I see. I wonder if they're having fun like us too." Monoma trailed off.

"What, you worry about class 1-A now?" Darby teased, nudging him on the arm."That's totally unlike you, Monoma-san."

"Well, after you insisted so much on me looking at the world from my perspective, as the main character, I've decided that maybe class 1-A wasn't so bad. Most of you anyway. It is true that it wasn't your fault that you guys were attacked by villains. I realized that it was unfair for me to judge you for that. In reality, we're extremely lucky it wasn't us who were attacked. Unlike your class, we don't have that many heavy hitters."

"So? You guys are formidable in your own right. Besides, you don't have classmates like Bakugo and Takashi."

Both of them laughed at that, seemingly glad that Bakugo wasn't there and Takashi was busy on his third plate of food."But seriously, don't think for a second we'll keep losing to you guys. We'll catch up and take the spotlight from you."

"I'm looking forward to that." Darby offered a fist-bumped, which Monoma quickly returned.

"So, I noticed you're on a first-name basis with Kachidoki."

"Long story, but we had to fight his dad for our test. I also know his brother, so that's another Kachidoki. In the end, he lets me call him Takashi and I let him call him Darby."

"I see. Well, we're close friends as well, so perhaps we should move on to a first-name basis as well."

"Is that really okay?"

"I don't see a problem, Darby." Monoma shrugged.

"Well, don't mind if I do, Neito." Darby smirked."Oh yeah! So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Neito arched a brow.

"I mean, how was your exam?" Darby asked him, causing him to choke on his food.

Setsuna, who was nearby and listening to the conversation, snickered."Yeah, Neito, tell him how was your exam."

"I don't want to talk about it." Neito cried, holding back his tears of frustration and indignation.

Both Setsuna and Darby sweatdropped. A loud thud caught their attention, noticing that Ashe had fallen on the table.

"Ashe-san!" Darby stood up from his chair and went to help her, however, Ryuji stood in front of him.

"Don't worry, she probably had too much to drink. She did say to bring out the best bottles of champagne today, so that's exactly what we did. Reimu, please be kind and take her to her room. The rest of you, please, enjoy your dinner. I have some business to attend to. And you can leave the dishes here when you're done."

The group observed the adults leaving the room, leaving them to their own devices.

"We're free!" Setsuna exclaimed in glee.

"And I'm out of here." Takashi muttered, excusing himself from the table."If you guys need me, I'll be in my room."

"What floor is your room again?" Asked Hoshi.

"Figure it out."

"Whatever." Setsuna rolled her eyes before her smile appeared again."Alright! Let's get some ghost stories going!"

"Sounds fun. I know we just ate, but I'll go get some popcorn and snacks for the night." Tetsutetsu stood up."I think the souvenir shop next door is opened."

"Hey, don't try to steal anything, okay?" Itsuka admonished.

"Hey, I'm a hero! I wouldn't do that! I'll leave the money on the counter when I'm done!"

"I'll go with him." Monoma stood up. He was then followed by Yui and Reiko.

"Uh...I'll go too!" Darby stood up as ran after the group. He followed them quietly. Tetsutetsu and Monoma did some idle chatter, but the girls remained silent.

"Say, Yanagi, do you have any good stories to share today?" Monoma asked in curiosity.

"I was thinking we could do a ritual I found on the internet."

"Are you really talking about that again?" Tetsutetsu groaned, looking more scared than angry."Cut it out! We can just tell regular stories and call it a night."

"Are you scared of the supernatural?" Monoma teased, earning a punch to the arm by the silve-haired teen.

"Yui, can I talk to you?" Darby tugged on her sweater, stopping her. They stopped just outside of the resort, immediately observing the intense fog in the area.

"It's really foggy. I wonder why..." Yui pondered, sitting down on the stairs of the entrance."So, what do you want to talk about?"

"About...well, everything." Darby sighed, sitting down next to her and just observing the thick fog that surrounded the resort."That day...when I called you, I was under a lot of stress. The city was total chaos and Ashe-san had taken a Nomu with her to protect the other passengers. And with the whole Hero Killer thing, it must have slipped my mind even more. I'm sorry for not calling you."

Yui remained silent.

"I...don't love Komori. I think she's sweet and a great person, but I don't like her like that. But she took my words out of context and well...now she thinks of me as her boyfriend. I've been meaning to tell her the truth but I'm afraid it will break her and her spirits."

"I feel the same way too.." Yui confessed, rubbing her cheek."When she came acting completely different, we couldn't believe it at first. It was like she was a completely different person. But she would always gloat about the "charming prince" that she met. Soon enough, she told us who it was and well...I felt really weird. On one hand, I felt happy for her but on the other, I felt as if..." She clutched her chest."My heart would break. I don't know what to do..."

Darby stood up, grabbing both of her hands, taking her by surprise."I know I messed up by not confessing my feelings sooner. I'll take responsibility for that. But...I don't want you to feel like that. I'll be honest, I think I've been in love with you since we've met. Something about you just attracted me. You were quiet, sweet, cute and smart. Back then, I thought it was a simple crush, but when you came to me after the attack at USJ, I knew I was right. You were crying for me, even though we didn't know each very well."

He took a breather real quick."After the whole Sports Festival fiasco, I knew I was really in love. You don't notice something is important to you until you don't have it. And being without you for two weeks, thinking you hated me, as devastating. I was actually planning on confessing during the Sports Festival, but I ended up passing out. On second thought, maybe that would have been a little embarrassing."

"Good thing you didn't." Yui giggled, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"I've been getting stronger with the sole purpose of one day being someone worthy of you. Someone you can be proud of. Yui..." He locked hands with her."I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Yui gasped, her face flushed."You really...mean that...?"

"I do." Darby said without missing a beat.

Yui looked down on the floor, a smile forming on her face. She threw herself at Darby, nearly knocking him to the ground."I do. I love you too. I'm so happy I finally got to hear you say that again."

Darby held back the urge to scream in victory. He had done it. He had confessed himself and it went smoothly. He pulled her back slightly, staring into her eyes and losing himself in them. They slowly reached for each other, their lips close to connecting in a passionate kiss.

A loud crash broke off and ruined the movement. Startled, they both faced the direction where the noise came from. Tetsutetsu was on his back on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Tetsutetsu! What happened?!" Darby rushed over to his friend, helping him up.

"I was attacked by...my own Quirk..."

"Huh?" Both Darby and Yui looked baffled."What do you mean? If this is a prank you're doing then-"

"Look."

From the distance, a figure covered in steel walked slowly over to them. Its glowing yellow eyes piercing through them.

"What the hell is that?" Darby's eyes widened."Why is your Quirk there?!"

"We went inside the shop and began hearing weird noises. I decided to investigate and before I knew it, I was facing myself. I don't know where the others are. I couldn't see shit with this fog."

"The fog..." Darby noticed that the fog had turned slightly purple."This isn't regular fog. It was to be someone's Quirk! Yui, go inside and warn the others to stay in!"

"Got it. Please, be careful..." She pleaded.

"I will. Because I have something to come back alive to." Darby gave her a thumbs up until she entered the building."Alright, Tetsutetsu, can we take yourself on?"

"Hell yeah!" Both boys rushed at the figure, however, Darby was grabbed and tossed against the stone ground.

"Nishikawi?!" Tetsutetsu was tackled by his other-self.

Darby stood up, rubbing his chest in pain."What the hell was that? No...no way..." Darby glanced up to see a dark figure with red eyes."That's my Quirk?"

The figure rose a hand, manifesting a black ax similar to its shadowy form. The figure touched the ground, covering it in a dark puddle before manifesting sharp spikes made out of black fluid.

Darby used his Black Umbrella, barely avoiding being pierced."What the hell?! I'm pretty sure I can't do that!"

"Heads up!" Out of nowhere, Monoma jumped from a tree and socked Darby's Quirk in the face, sending him skidding on the floor. Monoma's hands were enlarged, much like Itsuka's.

"Good thing I touched Kendo and copied her Quirk because I wanted to pull a prank on you guys. Didn't think I'd use it for actual combat. So, what the hell is going on, exactly?"

"Wish I knew, but all I know is that someone's Quirk is causing this." Darby explained, manifesting his 4 Black Spheres."I told Yui to go inside and tell the others to stay there. Taking into consideration that we've only seen copies of ourselves, it's safe to say that people who are in contact with the fog are affected.

"So, what now?" Monoma cringed once he saw his own Quirk walking to him. "I'll prevent him from copying their Quirks. You take care of your guy and we'll call it a day."

"Sure!" Darby phased two Black Spheres through his palms, creating two Black Umbrellas to protect himself from the incoming attacks from his Quirk. It had created two hands with its power and was beginning to punch Darby's shields.

"Okay! I know for certain that I can't do something like that! Does the enemy's QUirk enhance ours?!"

"Nishikawi, look out!" Darby instinctively jumped back, barely avoiding being squashed to death by a gigantic rock that had come out of nowhere."Are you alright?!" Yanagi jogged over to his side.

"Yeah...what was that just now?"

"I'm afraid I'm in the same situation as you all." Reiko looked back over to her Quirk, who had rocks flying around her. With her, was Yui's Quirk, who was touching the rocks one at a time.

"That's Yui's Quirk! She was inside the fog after all. Damn it! EVERYONE! STAY CLEAR FROM YUI'S Quirk! Using Yanagi's Quirk, she'll become our worst nightmare!"

"No shit?!" Tetsutetsu blocked another punch from his QUirk, giving it a powerful left hook.

Monoma was trying to hit his QUirk, but his inexperience using Kendo's Quirk was proving to be rather ineffective."If only I practiced more! Next time, I'll listen to Kan's sensei more!"

Darby's Quirk began manifested a black ball and began shooting black needles from it. Yanagi scowled, telekinetically controlling said needles and throwing them back at him."As long as he doesn't throw anything heavier than an average human, I should be able to handle him."

"You are a formidable opponent, Yanagi-san! I'll leave this to you!" Darby rushed over to Copy Yanagi and Copy Yui, jumped and doing the incoming objects flying at him. He held two Black Umbrellas above him, stopping a giant piece of lumber to fall on him."The others better stop this, and fast!" His eyes widened once he saw Yui's Quirk throw a branch at him, using her QUirk to increase its size and send Darby crashing on the floor.

* * *

Shirahama Resort, Basement, Night

Ashe had the worst of headaches. Probably the worst she's ever had. As she opened her eyes, the pain intensified even more."Shit...what a hangover..."

"Oh, this is no mere hangover, Tsubaki-san." Her gaze drifted to the figure standing over here. She tried moving her arms but found herself bound on a chair. Furthermore, she was wearing a strange had which was hooked up to various machines.

"What...is this...?"

Coming from the shadows, Ryuji stood in front of her with a smile."You are being used, of course. I'm sure you must have a lot of questions. Let me guess. Want to know why I did it?"

Ashe scoffed."I had a feeling this was too good to be true. Also, I had done some research and didn't find your name on the resort's registry."

"Oh? Then why did you decide to come?"

"I was hoping I could talk some sense into you." She frowned, her gaze hardening."Why are you doing this? How did a hardworking boy like yourself end up like this? What did you do to the owner of this place?"

"You have some nerve, asking me that. Want to know why I'm doing this? It's simple. Because I want to have my revenge on you, Ashe. You've destroyed my dreams and aspirations!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Remember when you took me in?" Ryuji began pacing back and forth."I was about as old as those kids you brought. I didn't make it to U.A due to how weak my Quirk was. And how could I blame them? So I went after you, Ashe-san. You promised me I would gain great power if I underwent that ritual to access Neko Mode. My goal was to reach the perfect level, the one with the blue hair."

He stopped."But even though I put in so much work, even though I trained tirelessly, even though I wanted it so badly..." He clenched his fists so tight he drew blood."I ended up with the imperfect model. And I was cursed, since you can't change between states once you've accessed it. Of course, at the time, I didn't believe that, so I kept on training and training and training. Nothing. My Quirk had gone stronger, sure, but it was not what I wanted. I wanted my hard work to pay off properly. I wanted my efforts to finally mean something in this world. But no...you..."

"I warned you there was a chance you would get the imperfect neko mode." Ashe replied sharply."I always let the people I mentor know that beforehand."

"I realized. Because there's something you're lacking. There must be a reason why you yourself weren't able to achieve the perfected form. But what could that be? Perhaps, like us, you are a failure? Perhaps...there's more to it than it seems. You once mentioned that Neko essence is transferred from user to user via a ritual. It must mean someone passed it down to you. Your husband, correct? You did say that he was the one who had the perfect form. So, after some consideration, I came to the conclusion that what happened to us, was your fault. Because you yourself are flawed like the rest of us."

"You keep saying "us"." Ashe narrowed her eyes."You mean there are more people with you?"

"Of course. And you know them very well. They were your students as well after all."

Ashe snorted, nearly chuckling."So what? You're here to take revenge for you not being good enough to have the perfect Neko mo-" Before she could continue, Ryuji backhanded her heart across the face.

"Don't you dare look down on me, you piece of garbage. You've ruined our lives for giving us false hopes. You knew you weren't good enough to pass down the Neko essence, and yet still you did. You despicable witch. But that doesn't matter now. Right now, your dear students are probably dead. You see, you are connected to a special machine that forces a person to activate their Quirks by capable connected around vital areas of the brain, hence the helmet you're wearing. You are creating a huge fog that's engulfing this whole area, and that's where Sojiro's Quirk comes in handy."

"Sojiro Maruki?"

"The very same. See, he originally didn't want to come with us, but his career at the circus went downhill. His Quirk normally can create illusions inside areas where the air is thicker. However, with these new babies that we have..." He revealed a syringe to her."They call this "Trigger" in the Black Market. It boosts your Quirk to new levels of power. Naturally, we've also consumed various types of drugs to enhance our concentration, so we can maintain Neko Mode for a long period of time now. Giving how Neko Mode is in a sense, a Quirk, the effect and potency are also boosted. Right now, whoever is outside is facing copies of themselves with their Quirk. Those who are inside will be executed by Sakura Otomine."

"Sakura Otomine too...?"

"Yes. She was counting on your help to get stronger, so she could go back home and participate in street fights to earn a living. All of that to ensure her sister survived. Without the perfect Neko Mode, she was overwhelmed and constantly defeated. Not to mention she barely had the time to even use it. Her sister is...well, let's just say she's in a better place now. You get it now, old lady?" Ryuji walked up to her and forced her to look at him."You will pay for your actions. And for that, innocent kids will die as well. Are you happy now?"

"You're right. I was such a half-assed teacher. I should have listened to my husband and paid proper attention when he was teaching me how to achieve Neko Mode. Maybe I am a failure. and it's my fault that your lives are in ruins. Or so I would say, had I not met a certain kid a few weeks ago."

"What...?"

"I had lost hope in ever seeing the perfect Neko mode after many failed attempts from all students that I intern. But when that kid came in, he proved me wrong. He showed me that with hard work and dedication, and hard determination, one can do just about anything. So you have no excuse. In the end, all three of you wanted power but not because you needed it, but because you wanted it. Don't underestimate those kids out there. They will give you hell."

Ryuji was fuming in rage now, he clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white."Very well then. I'll see this kid myself. After that, I'll show you just how wrong you really are." With that, Ryuji exited the room, locking the door behind him and leaving Ashe in the dark.

* * *

_**Shirahama Resort, Inside, Night**_

"Everyone!" Yui came rushing into the dining room."We have a problem. There's a villain nearby using their Quirk to create copies of us! You have to say indoors!"

"Wait, what?" Matsuda quirked a brow.

Ibara walked over to Yui, putting a hand on her shoulder."Calm down, Yui. Is this true? Are there really villains attacking us?" Just then, the building shook wildly, nearly knocking them to the floor.

"I guess we have our answer..." Nagito muttered. He then remembered Yanagi had gone outside too, and with a sigh, stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Itsuka called out to him."Didn't you just hear her? We have to stay inside and inform the adults!"

"I have to go...Reiko is outside..."

"I'll go with him." Yui offered, sharing a quick nod with the crimson-haired teen. They rushed outside, leaving Ibara, Kendo, and Matsuda in the dining room.

"So, what now?" The blue-haired teen wondered.

"I'm afraid this is where you die." A voice caught their attention. Reimu, or what looked to be like her, jumped over to stand on the large table. Her red hair was no more, instead, her hair was completely green and her skin was white, resembling Ashe's."My name is Sakura Otomine. Please die quickly!" Her nails enlarged inside, looking like razor sharp blades as she jumped over to Itsuka.

"Barrier!" Matsuda cried out, creating a green light barrier, blocking the attack.

"A barrier user? Now that's not so fun." She clicked her tongue."Fiar enough, let's see how strong it is against this! She closed her hand slightly, uniting her nails as one."Havoc Pierce!"

Ibara quickly wrapped Kendo's waist with her vines, pulling her out of there just in case. However, Sakura's nails broke upon impact, however, successfully creating a gaping hole.

"Very interesting. Good thing you pulled that girl out of there, otherwise she would have died. But I knew you'd do that. That's why I decreased the hardening of my nails. Normally, I would have to wait a bit before my nails grew back, but with the quirk booster we have and the Neko Mode, I am invincible!" With a shout, her broken nails grew back to place.

"What the hell? Did she say Neko Mode?" Kendo gritted her teeth."So she's like Nishikawi?"

"Apparently." Ibara was panting.

"You alright?" Hoshi asked in concern.

"I'm okay. Just a bit nervous." She confessed, her hands shaking slightly.

Hoshi put a hand on her shoulder."It's okay. I'll protect you. I won't let her get close to you. You are our ace in this fight, right, Kendo?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, my fists are just a big target for her to pierce through me. Hoshi can create barriers, but the more he uses them, the weaker they get. Where's Setsuna anyway?"

"Hiding. She texted me just now." Hoshi pulled out his phone."She's waiting for a chance to strike. Meaning we're going to create an opening. Kendo, I'll shield your fists. I'll go with you and we'll distract her."

Kendo and Ibara observed him intently, their eyes widened."What?"

"Nothing." Ibara giggled."It's just I've never seen you take the initiative like this. You usually just wait for someone to come up with a solution first."

"Hey, have some faith in me, alright?" Hoshi deadpanned. Two barriers engulfed Kendo's giant fists in the form of circles."Alright, let's do this."

"Come out, kittens! My Quirk, Ultimate Spear, can pierce absolutely everything!" She grinned maniacally.

Kendo and Hoshi rushed over to her, side to side. He created a barrier mid-air, jumping on it to gain the high ground.

"It's useless!" Sakura jumped above him, using the roof to propel herself at him, piercing through the 3 barriers he had created. and piercing his left arm. He cried in agony, grabbing the nail as hard as he could. Now, Kendo!"

Kendo rose her fist in the air as she used Ibara's vines as footing.

"Damn! Guess I'll kill you before tha-"

"Not a chance!" Setsuna's torso wrapped her free arm."You're not going anywhere!"

"What the hell?! Why do you not have legs?!"

"FIST IMPACT" Kendo enlarged her fist as she connected against her solar plexus, sending her crashing against the roof and all the floors above."Hoshi!" She enlarged her other hand, grabbing him before he landed on the floor."Are you alright?"

After being set down, he leaned against a wall, grabbing his bleeding arm."Just dandy. Sorry about your hand."

"Dude, we need to stop the bleeding!" Setsuna attached her torso with her lower body and rushed over to them.

"It's fine for now.." He winced as he felt his barriers tightly surround the wound."I'm using my barriers to stop the bleeding."

"You had me worried. Thank God..." Ibara gave him a hug."Why did you have to do that...?"

"Maybe I'm not the only one who Nishikawi has rubbed off on." He chuckled, returning the hug."It's okay. I'm fine. But did we get her?"

"Probably." Kendo sounded unsure."I don't know how tough she was, so it's hard to say. But I did hit her with everything I've got."

"Good, that means we can go help the other out-"

"I wouldn't count on that, dear!" Sakura jumped from the hole below and appeared in the middle of the group, kicking them away in different directions. She coughed up blood, grabbing her stomach."I'll admit, you've got me good. But at the end of the day, you are nothing but children. I know how to kill you now." She jumped over to Setsuna, a shield immediately covering her body. Without wasting time, she hopped over to Kendo, who rose her shielded hands in defense but was protected by another barrier around her.

"What is she plotting..." Ibara wondered, standing up by grabbing the table.

"Your little girlfriend her is dangerous." Sakura licked her lips viciously."Since you're using too many shields already, even if you use another one, it will be easily destroyed. She's dead!" She jumped over to Ibara, who had no time to react to the attack. She closed her eyes tightly, preparing herself to receive the incoming blow. But it never came.

"What the hell?!" She heard the villain cried out in shock. Once she opened her eyes, she saw the image of Hoshi's stomach pierced by five nails and his last barrier, broken into pieces.

"I knew...my barrier...wasn't...wasn't..." He began coughing blood, falling on his knees, and slipping away from the nails."going to last..."

"MATSUDA!" Ibara cried in horror, rushing over to his side."God, please, no!"

"HOSHI!" Kendo gasped as the barrier protecting her broke down."HOW DARE YOU!"

"Well, that was unexpected. I guess he would rather die than see you die." She grinned."Too bad for him, you'll both die-" As she rose her hand in the air, a purple ball of energy collided with her nails, breaking them into shards."What was that?!" She glanced over to the corridor, noticing a pair of glowing purple eyes approaching her.

"Why is everyone making such a ruckus at this time of night?" Takashi fired another round of neon blasts, sending Sakura crashing against the wall."Well, it doesn't matter. I've been looking for a way to release some stress. This works."

"Wait, do-" She couldn't even finish the sentence as she was relentlessly attacked by neon blasts that shot her out of the building into the cold ground outside, unconscious.

"Takashi..." Kendo gaped, holding back her tears."You're okay...?"

"What, you guys thought something happened to me?" He snorted, making his way over to Ibara and Matsuda."Can you make your barriers hold out?"

"Yeah...but it hurts like hell..." The boy chuckled, wincing in agony. He had created a few barriers on his wounds."Good thing she wasn't actually going for the kill, so she avoided my internal organs.

"Alright. Shiozaki, use your vines to gently carry him. I'll come with you guys to the infirmary in case there are more enemies inside. The rest of you can go do whatever."

"Thank you, Kachidoki...thank you..." Ibara used her vines to gently scoped Matsuda off the ground. She followed Takashi as he led the way further into the resort.

"Here I thought he didn't care about us." Setsuna snickered."Guess he's a softie after all. In all seriousness, I'm going to go find whoever is causing all that fog outside."

"I'll go help the others fight. Please, be careful, Setsuna."

"Pfft! Please, I'm a master when it comes to stealth!" Setsuna gave her a thumbs up."We'll make it out of this. No sweat."

* * *

Shirahama Resort, Outside, Night

Darby screamed as he was tossed against a tree by a flying oversized pebble. The weight of it knocked the tree down, taking Darby, who was on the branches, down with it.

"We're not making any progress..." He grumbled, hissing as he lifted a branch that was stuck over his left hand."I'm going to have to kick things up a notch." He closed his eyes, emptying his mind to begin meditating.

Tetsutetsu continued beating his copy into submission, eventually grabbing him, and german suplexed him against the ground. The impact was so strong that the upper body of the copy got stuck, unable to free itself, and unable to move his hands.

"That was something...you better stay down, ya hear?" Tetsutetsu put his hands on his hips triumphantly."Hold on, Nishikawi! I'm comin-" Tetsutetsu was cut off by Reiko being thrown at him harshly. He put the white-hair girl down, examining her for injuries."You okay, Yanagi?"

"I'm fine...but Nishikawi's copy..." She pointed at the black silhouette fast approaching, holding a black baton in his hand.

"Stay here and rest. You've done plenty. I'll take care of it. Tetsutetsu got in a fighting pose, awaiting for Darby's Quirk to make a move.

The copy rose its hand, only for him to be kneed in the face and sent flying skidding on the concrete. Nagito backflipped over to Tetsutetsu's side, his arms clad in cement."Reiko...!"

"She's fine. She just hit her head when she landed. But what the hell are you doing here?! Didn't Kodai told you to stay inside?! Now you'll have a...copy..." Tetsutetsu trailed off as he observed Yasukage's copy touch Tetsutetsu's copy, his arms becoming steel like his. Then Monoma's copy also touched Tetsutetsu's copy, hardening his body and turning it into steel.

"I'm sorry, he was trickier than I gave him credit for." Monoma ran to the group."So, any ideas?"

"Kick their asses! Monoma, Yasukage!" Tetsutetsu's body turned to steel."Do your thing!" Both boys touched the steel, absorbing their properties respectively. Monoma went full steel while Yasukage clad only his arms."We're fighting ourselves! Mind staying out of it?"

Darby's copy merely stepped away, leaving the copies to fight the originals."Alright! Let's kick some ass!"

* * *

**The first part of the movie done. Nex part should be up probably by next week if conditions allow it. I know I'm introducing 3 more characters, but you only really need to focus on the main baddie in the form of Ryuji and you'll see why next chapter. If Darby and company can even handle their own clones, can they hope to handle him? Stay tuned to find out!"**


	25. Movie2

_**Movie Special**_  
_**The Hard Path to Glory Part 2**_

**Shirahama Resort, Forest, Night**

Yui and Setsuna made their way through the forest taking slow steps. The fog was thicker in this area and didn't want to bump into something."Shit. No signal." Setsuna groaned in annoyance putting her phone away."They must be jamming the signal."

"The fog is more intense here. Which could only mean that the source is nearby. Or at least, what's controlling those copies. Have you found anything?"

"Nope." Setsuna glanced at her. Half of her face was missing and her left arm too."I'm trying but I can't seem to find anything. "

"Stay sharp. We don't know if there are more enemies out here. Or your clone."

"Meh, don't worry about that too much." Setsuna shrugged it off."We don't have to worry about yours either, right? Nishikawi is taking care of it."

"Yeah..." Yui blushed at the mention of Darby's name, glancing away and hoping Setsuna didn't see that. Unfortunately, she did.

"Hey, hey, what are you blushing for?" Setsuna waggled her eyebrows."Did you and him finally make it official?" She didn't receive a response. Instead, Yui's face became redder."Oh my gosh! You did it! At it girl! I'm so proud of you!" She hugged her friend tightly with her one arm.

"Setsuna, you're embarrassing me..." Yui muttered, not resisting her gesture."I'm just worried. What am I going to tell Komori now? Darby said he would handle her, but I don't want her to get hurt."

"Relax, that's the easy par-Shhh...I see something with my other eye." Setsuna could see a man in the middle of the forest next to a small campfire. He was sitting on a rock, messing around with his fingers."Alright, I'll try to scare him into submission. He's just west of our position, so we should be able to sneak up on him if we hurry." They began jogging over to where Setsuna led them, making sure to step on leaves, and rocks to cause noise.

"W-w-w-who's there?!" The man stood up from his seat, glancing around, sweating bullets. He received no response."Maybe I imagined it...?"

He felt something poke his arm, causing his blood to run cold. He slowly turned around, coming face to face with half of Setsuna's face."BOOH!"

"AAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" The man screamed loudly, his hair going from black to white in a moment and passing out on the floor.

"Huh. That was easier than I thought." Yui confessed, tying up his hands with her sweater. Setsuna kneeled down and slapped him a couple of times, waking him up.

"W-w-what's going on?!" The man frantically asked.

"Calm down and tell me what you're doing here? Are you the one who's provoking all this fog?"

"I didn't have a choice!" The man wailed, tears forming in his eyes."Ryuji Orihara is moving the strings! He blackmailed me into coming here and help him with his plan!"

"And you think we'd believe that?" Setsuna placed her hands on her hips.

"It's true! I'll stop the fog right now but you've got to promise me you'll protect me from that lunatic!"

Yui and Setsuna looked at each other before glaring back."Alright. You'll also tell us where our chaperon is, so she can beat the hell out of him."

"Yes, I will! Thank you..." He exhaled, releasing the effects of his Quirk."There. My Quirk creates doppelgangers who possess the Quirk of the person the copy. I can do this in areas with fog like this but...since Orihara forced me to inject myself. I was afraid of the Quirk's side-effects, so I only injected myself with a bit, instead of the full dosage."

"Then we better hurry. Where is Ashe?"

"She's in the basement using her Quirk against her will. She's the one causing all this fog. If we turn off the machine she's hooked up to, then Orihara will lose his advantage."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Setsuna got the lanky man up to his feet."I hope you don't mind that we keep you tied up. Jusr in case."

"I don't mind. Just please...protect me..."

"That's what heroes do," Yui responded, leading the way back to the resort.

* * *

**Shirahama Resort, Outside, Night**

"Now!" Tetsutsu, Monoma, and Nagito tackled their copies as if they were playing football and began a struggle."Push harder!"

"I'm doing it!" Monona gritted his teeth, feeling his copy push him back.

Nagito's clone began morphing, letting the steel covered his body entirely. He now had fangs and his sclera turned black, allowing his purple eyes to glare at his original.

"Uh, Yasukage?! Can you do that?!" Tetsutetsu asked, slightly intimidated.

"Yes...!" Nagito bit his lower lip, feeling the extra force his copy was putting on him."I just don't like cladding my whole body...it makes me look weird..."

"That's your excuse?!" Monoma said, exasperated.

Meanwhile, a fight was also happening around them. Darby, in Neko Mode, was jumping from tree to tree at high speeds in order to get a jump on his clone and also dodge the objects Yanagi's clone was throwing at him.

"Let's see if you're as tough as I am!" Darby manifested 6 Black Spheres, using one as a footing in mid-air to jump at his clone.

The clone rose his hand, black matter manifesting from his side.

"I have to predict his movements! I Have to remember what Togata-senpai taught me!" Darby swallowed all the doubt he had and bent his body to the side, easily avoiding the black pillar his clone created. He got on it and used it to slide down at him as his spheres began circling around in front of him."Hado-senpai and Takashi-senpai told me to control the power input! If I use too much, I'll not only lose the form but also hurt my friends! Onyx...!"

Yui's clone stood next to Darby's, grabbing his hand.

"What the...?" Darby gasped.

The clone rose his hand, molding the black matter into an extra arm before this one grow in size.

"Oh, shit!" Darby was met by a giant punch that sent him crashing against the lodge.

"Nishikawi...!" Yanagi shakily stood up, only to meet the cold glare of her clone.

"We have to go help them!" Monoma tried to move, but his clone had a firm grip on him."

"I'd love to, but it doesn't seem that they want us to move from here!" Tetsutetsu winced, feeling his knuckled being pressed with incredible force.

"Reiko...!" Nagito yelled in concern. He felt anger and frustration run through his body and using that as fuel, he decided to go for it. The steel on his arms began expanding further and further."I'm going to annihilate you!"

Before he could go into his full form, the clones in front of them began dissipating in the air. Confused, he looked back at saw that Yanagi's and Darby's were gone as well.

"What just happened?" Tetsutetsu asked as his body went back to normal.

"I'll go check up on Darby, you two see if Yanagi is okay and put her somewhere safe." Monoma commanded, jogging to the wall where Darby was incrusted in."You okay?"

"Yeah..." Darby chuckled, taking Monoma's hand and getting out of the hole in the wall."I wasn't expecting for my clone to use Yui's clone to increase the size of his attacks."

"Yeah, about that, was your clone enhanced or something? He was doing some crazy attacks."

"Huh?" Darby's blood ran cold."What do you mean? Was your clone not enhanced too?"

"Not really. In fact, I think all of our clones were about the same level as we were." Monoma folded his arms."Maybe it was because your clone had Neko powers too? That's my only explanation."

"Maybe..." Darby trailed off, shaking the thought of out his head."Alright, we should go back inside and look for Ashe-san and the other adults. They're taking way too long."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, son." Ryuji Orihara sat leisurely on top of a tree branch.

"Orihara-san?" Tetsutetsu rose a brow, confused as to why the man would be up there.

"Look, his skin!"

As they took a better look at him, they noticed his skin was grey and his hair was green."Indeed. I, too, have the ability to have Neko Mode. Unlike your friend over there, I can only use the imperfect form. Oh...that form looks so beautiful..." He stared at Darby with longing eyes."The shade of blue, your pale skin and those cat ears..."

"Why is everyone always on about my ears?!" Darby covered his ears in annoyance.

"You must be the one Ashe mentioned then." Ryuji smirked."I suppose she wasn't lying after all. She really did help you achieve that form. But why are you so different? Why could you use the perfect form while I, or my comrades, could not? I wonder what sets us apart?"

"Hey, man, if you're the one doing this, then you need to stop!" Tetsutetsu's body hardened to steel.

"Originally, I was waiting for your clones to finish you off, but for some reason, Sojiro deactivated his Quirk, They must have gotten to him. And no sign of Sakura. Oh well." Ryuji jumped down from the street and stood in front of the group."

"Monoma, take Yanagi inside. We'll distract him!" Darby jumped over to his friends, taking a fighting stance as a group.

"What's his Quirk, anyway...?" Nagito asked.

"We're about to find out." Tetsutetsu clenched his fists tight."I'll go since I have the best durability out of the 3 of us. After we see what his Quirk is, we'll act."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Darby and Nagito nodded.

"Alright, here I come!" Tetsutetsu sprinted over at the man at full speed.

Ryuji snorted, taking a firm step forward. Out of nowhere, a rock pillar rose from the ground and hit Nagito on the stomach, ejecting him up in the air.

"What the hell?!" Darby gasped but before he could move away, the ground beneath him grabbed his feet via a chain of rocks."What is this?!" The chain threw him against the ground hard, creating a small crater upon impact.

"Now, as for you..." Ryuji punched the ground, creating massive fists out of rocks.

"That won't hurt me! Those are just simply rocks!"

"Simple rocks? I'm afraid no." The fists began punching Tetsutetsu repeatedly until Ryuji grew bored and slapped him away."My Quirk allows me to manipulate any type of rock. Normally, it's on a much smaller scale, but thanks to the boost I'm gaining from my constant Neko Mode, this is child's play.

"So that's what it is!" Darby was suddenly on top of him in the aIR. He phased two Black SPheres through his palm as he got closer to his back."Black Umbrella!"

Before he could reach him, another pillar rose from the ground and forced him up in the air.

"You know, I could do this all day. But it would live a sour taste in my mouth." Ryuji grabbed Darby from the throat as he fell back to the ground."I'll go serious. After all, they've got a wildcard such as yourself, right, my little Neko? Show me the full extent of the Neko power!" Ryuji kicked him away at Tetsutetsu's arms."Fine. I'll show you my power!"

Suddenly, the grow beneath them began shaking uncontrollably."One good thing about this spot, it has plenty of rocks to choose from! I can do this all day, kids!" His body began being clad by rocks as his figure grew bulkier and taller. Once his transformation had ended, they were now facing a stone golem that wast at least 3 feet taller than what Ryuji was.

"Come on then, kids, give it your all!" The gruff voice of the golem taunted them.

"Uh, I don't know if we can take that on..." Darby grimaced."What's the plan? Stall him?"

Before they could discuss a strategy, the golem was onto them. He kicked, punched, and headbutted all of them in a flash. Despite his size, his speed was still in top condition.

"Hard Shower!" The golem aimed at Nagito, shooting a volley of shards at him. Nagito covered himself as best as he could, but he was receiving cuts on his exposed areas.

"Leave him alone!" Tetsutetsu was on one side and Darby on the other.

"Construction!" The golem grabbed them with both arms and began sprinting to the woods, using them as human shields as he crashed against every tree on his way. He tossed Darby away while he kept ramming Tetsutetsu until they reached the end of the forest and slammed him on the ground.

"Tetsutetssu!" Darby cried out for his friend.

"You just don't take no for an answer, do you?" Ryuji sneered."Jet Catapult!" He threw his rocky hand at Darby, who used his Black Umbrella to shield himself as he kept running. The golem kept throwing his arms and regenerated them by gathering nearby rocks. Noticing this strategy wasn't doing much, he decided to simply remove the shield himself. He controlled the ground beneath Darby, shooting another pillar just in time for it to collide against his arms and recalling the Black Spheres back. In that second, Ryuji punched him in the gut and ran with Darby as he kept punching him the whole day, not giving him a chance to attack. As they came back to the lodge, Ryuji threw Darby against the gift shop, causing the whole place to come down on him.

"That was all the user of the perfect Neko form had to offer? Pathetic.

"Hey, you!" He heard a feminine voice call to him. Itsuka stood behind him with Monoma."Don't think we're going to let you get away with this!"

The golem simply shrugged before storming at them, unleashing a barrage of attacks. Their enlarged fists were destroying the incoming rocks, but they could feel their hands beginning to get sore.

"Just how hard are these rocks?!" Monoma gritted his teeth, fighting back the pain. Monoma punched another rock arm, only for the rock to engulfed his fist and hardening around it.

"What the hell?!" Itsuka found herself in the same circumstance. Ryuji had them both on his grip and began tightening the pressure, even more, prompting them to howl in pain as they fell their hands being crushed.

"Hey, you!"

Ryuji glared at his former companion, Sojiro had a needle in his hand."Sojiro. Where the hell have you been?" The rocks around the head crumbled down, allowing for Ryuji's head to peek through.

"What are you doing?!" Yui hissed from the side."He'll kill you!"

"Maybe. But I'm not going to let children be slaughtered while I hide like a coward." Sojiro rose his hand in the air."You want this?! Then you'll have to leave those two and come get it!"

Ryuji blinked rapidly before erupting into laughter."Oh, you're a comedian! I wasn't aware of that. You know, it's a shame. Had you only cowered in fear, I would have never bothered to look for you. So, what if I don't let them go?"

"I'll use the Trigger on me, go Neko Mode, and create a copy of yours so strong that not even the original will compare! I swear a will."

"Let's not be hasty." Ryuji lowered Itsuka and Monoma to the ground."I think I'll be happy enough to just kill you. You're of no use to me." Ryuji's stone body crumbled to pieces, revealing his real body as the rocks followed after him, letting go of the two teenagers at his mercy.

"No! Don't!" Yui cried out.

Sojiro merely lowered his head, a small smile on his face."I hope I at least bought th-" His head was cut clean off by a rock punch. Ryuji swiftly took the strange and engulfed his body in rocks."So, you had my Trigger after all? Well, at least you came and were honest about it. Now...huh?"

Down below, Yui stood, a defiantly frown on her face."You just killed him...like he was nothing..."

"Well, he was, wasn't he?" Ryuji cackled as he went full golem form."Now, I'll squash you like a bug too!" He swung his arm down, only for Yui to sidestepped and touched the arm, bringing her fingers together and activating her Quirk.

In a domino-effect style, the rocks began shrinking down, exposing Ryuji's body."What the hell?! She reduced my golem form's body to mere pebbles?! No matter! You still die!" Ryuji went for a punch but saw something that makes him freeze. Yui's eyes scream dead as she stared directly at his soul. She wasted no time, grabbed his arm and using her momentum, flipped him over her, and threw him on the ground."Gunhead's Martial Arts."

Ryuji cried in pain as he felt her twisting his hand."Not bad for a brat...To think you gave me the most trouble out of all the others. And you're just a normal girl."

"I wouldn't say normal. Tell me where Ashe-san is. Now."

"Aren't you forgetting something...?" Ryuji grinned maniacally as he injected himself with the Trigger using his free arm. Immediately, he felt his body surging with power. He kicked the girl out of his way as his body was brought back to its feet by the rocks surrounding him. He grabbed his head, screaming at the top of his lungs as his body began covering itself with rocks."With this, there will be no room for mistakes!" He concentrated a vast amount of rocks in his right hand, amazing a giant rock in his hand. With a battle cry, he threw the rock at Yui.

"Yui!" Kendo ran over to her, hugging her."Shit..! I'm sorry..." She lamented. She cursed at her mistake of not enlarging her hands beforehand. Even if she did now, she wouldn't make it.

In the nick of time, a purple blast collided against the rock, destroying it and reducing it to pieces.

"Huh...?" Both girls gasped, relieved to be alive."What was that...?"

"Oh? I knew I was missing another one." Ryuji chuckled, observing as a person landed in front of the two girls surrounded by a purple aura.

"Takashi!" Kendo cried, a dreamy smile on her face.

Takashi looked over his shoulder."Leave him to me." Was all he said as he activated his neon mantle and began running up the building. Ryuji took on the challenge and followed him as he sprinted along. As soon as they reached the roof past the tenth floor, they stood still, observing each other.

"I see. So you're the one who must have taken down Sakura. No surprise that a Kachidoki did it."

"At least you're not half as dumb as you look." Takashi shot a snarky reply."You know the value in power when you see it."

"I wonder. From what I saw at the Sports Festival, you weren't that impressive. Compared to these other kids, are you any better?"

Takashi let out a sardonic grin."You're about to find out!" Both of them jumped back down from opposite directions. Takashi began firing neon blasts at every window he found on his way down. At the same time, Ryuji threw rocks at him from his side of the building. The attacks met midway through, destroying and damaging the property further as they went down the floors. Takashi's attacks were strong and precise, however, Ryuji's attacks were only a distraction, since he had another surprise for the young heir. Before Takashi could touch the ground, he used a neon blast to propel himself inside where he was almost crushed by an incoming kick.

Takashi jumped on the walls in circles, firing neon blasts repeatedly at the golem. A giant hand grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him against the floor, breaking the floor beneath them and cause them to fall down 4 floors back to the ground to the lobby. Takashi groaned in pain, shakily standing up before Ryuji kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back up to the sixth floor.

Not wanting to receive another direct attack, Takashi activated his mantle and ran on the hallways."Okay, normal attacks don't work on him. I'm pretty sure he broke a few ribs but I should be fine. My best shot is to get out of the building and just firing my strongest attacks, taking it down with him. That sh-" As he turned another corner, he was met with Ryuji rolling around like a giant rock and crashing against Takashi, breaking the walls and tossing him out of the window until they fell back to the ground.

"I guess you're not so tough after all." Ryuji taunted as he pushed Takashi's face further into the ground."But I do have to admit your neon color is quite good-looking. It's definitely artistic, in fact. At least, compared to your father's and sister's."

"W-what...?" Takashi muttered, passing out on the spot. Ryuji laughed in triumphs, calling for nearby rocks and debris to combine with him and increase his size. He was now standing almost as tall as the building itself, towering over the fallen students.

"I disposed of all the pests that were standing in my way. Now, to finish off Ashe, so I can have my revenge! Hmmm?" He heard footsteps approaching down below. With his clothes battered and his blue hair blowing in the wind, Darby was headed over to Ryuji.

"Oh? Still alive?" Ryuji mused, observing with slight jealousy at the blue-haired boy."You dare to show that color in front of me?"

"You've gone long enough rampaging and hurting my friends, Ryuji! It's time I put an end to this! No more games!" Darby activated his 6 Black Spheres and took a battle stance, glaring at the giant.

"Bring it, brat!" Ryuji brought his monstrous hand, but Darby dodged with ease and ran up on it."I lost speed?"

"No shit! You're a fucking giant now! You've sacrificed precious speed just for size!" Darby shifted a sphere into a disk and used it to fly around Ryuji as he tried to swat him like a mosquito.

"NOW! ONYX SCORCH 80%!" Darby screamed as he unleashed a black beam of energy behind Ryuji's head.

"Impossible!" Ryuji yelled out as the attack pushed him out of the golem. He quickly called the lower half and used it to covered his arms and push himself out of the attack."He used nature energy and shot it at me?! How is that even possible?! You damn child!" Ryuji threw his rocky arm at Darby, hitting him and throwing him down below."I'll just have to gather the nearby rocks and become a golem again."

"We won't let you!" Tetsutetsu punched Ryuji square in the face, breaking some of his teeth before he could raise a shield of rocks. Ryuji rolled on the floor, coughing up the broken teeth."Nishikawi gave us a chance by taking you out of that giant thing! We won't let his chance go to waste!"

Ryuji growled in fury, watching as Itsuka, Monoma, and Nagito stood in front of him."GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ryuji's hands clad themselves in rocks, only for him to be pushed back by both Monoma and Itsuka punching him simultaneously, launching him against a tree.

"Don't let up, you guys!" Itsuka cried out.

Ryuji took firms steps, raising platforms beneath them and sending them flying.

"And stay down..." Ryuji rose his hands only to be slapped by a flying arm."What th-" Another slap. Setsuna's body pieces began flying around him and hitting him repeatedly.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Ryuji punched the ground with all his might, causing an earthquake as the ground began to split. More rocks replaced the ones they destroy at a faster pace. Once Ryuji had his upper body clad in rocks, he used both of his hands and aimed at the 5 students."HARD SHOWER INFERNO!" The countless pieces of shards flew at them cutting them and bruising them. Tetsutetsu's steel finally gave in, allowing his exposed body to be rained on. Once he didn't hear any screams of pain, Ryuji stopped his attack. He rose his hands in the sky as rocks flew around him, fortifying and armoring his body to create the colossal golem once more.

As this went on, Yui was hiding with Darby on the crater his crash had created."Are you ready, Darby?"

"Yeah. I've gathered enough energy." Darby nodded, manifesting a white ball of nature energy in his hand."Thanks to the others and you, I've managed to concentrate enough to gather enough nature energy. This should be plenty."

Yui nodded, helping Darby get out of the hole in the ground. They stood side by side, glaring at the raging golem."Let's do this, Yui." Darby offered his hand. Yui blushed, looking at him and staring at his goofy smile. She timidly grabbed his hand, feeling her Quirk throughout her body.

Darby gave her hand a light squeezed, raising the ball of nature energy in his hand.

Ryuji felt an intense amount of nature energy. His Neko Mode was allowing him to sense it and guide him to the source."It can't be...that ball of energy...its that technique that Ashe mentioned when she trained me! But how does he-! I have to stop him!" The golem roared, gathering all the rocks he could find and merging them in a gigantic one. He used all of his strength to throw it at the couple as a last-ditch effort.

"NOW!" Both Yui and Darby screamed. Yui's Size Quirk enlarged the attack to match the incoming rock."VORTEX ERUPTION!" Both of them cried as they fired the attack. The ball of energy easily cut through the rock, destroying it into millions of pieces, and headed straight for Ryuji.

"Damn it! I'll be completely defenseless, but I'll be able to just form a new one from the remains!" Ryuji ejected himself out of the golem, barely missing being hit by the attack.

"No!" Yui gasped, her eyes fixated on the ball of energy passing by Ryuji.

"We missed...?" Darby felt all hope leave his body but a loud scream returned it back. A purple ball of energy collided with the Vortex Eruption, bouncing it back to Ryuji's back.

"Impo-" Ryuji screamed in pure agony as the ball engulfed his body and took him high up in the air.

Takashi leaned against a tree, his hand smoking heavily."That was...my strongest blast...serves you right, asshole.."

The attack took Ryuji around in the sky before finally cooling against the ground, creating a huge explosion of energy that cleared out the fog in the area, revealing the sunrise on the horizon. Once the smoke cleared out, Ryuji laid on the center of the crater, unconscious and defeated.

"They did it..." Setsuna, who was whole again, said in disbelief.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Monoma closed his eyes with a satisfied smile.

"HELL YEAH!" Tetsutetsu screamed in victory, only to hiss in pain. Nagito wrapped Itsuka's arm around him to support her, both of them glancing at the sun.

"What a night..." He muttered, sounding drowsy.

"You've said it." Itsuka agreed."I can't believe he actually came through."

"Your boyfriend is a tsundere, Kendo..." He chuckled, taking the ginger by surprise."What? He's not your boyfriend?"

"Not that." She shook her head."You're just...laughing? It's kind of cute, actually. Maybe you should do it more. I'm sure Reiko would appreciate it."

"Why do you think I'm doing it...?" He grumbled, looking away to avoid being seeing blushing.

Darby stared at the blue sky in dazed."I can't believe we've been fighting all night. It's kind of crazy."

"Was this how you felt when the villains attacked USJ?" She placed a hand on her chest."My heart is going 100 miles per hour."

"Maybe that's because of me." Darby winked at her."After all, we are still holding hands."

Embarrassed, she pouted and fidgeted in place."I-I don't mind...your hand is really warm. It's comforting..."

"And your hand is soft yet firm. It gives me courage and strength to know I have you by my side. That Vortex Eruption was the prime example." He gave her a heart-melting grin. All of a sudden, Yui couldn't handle it anymore and tackled him to the ground."H-hey!"

"We're going to do this right." She said firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

"Right. The kiss." Darby remembered they were interrupted. They both stared at each other's eyes longing, waiting for one to make a move. Darby took the initiative and leaned closer to her face, his lips locking with hers. They didn't care if the others were nearby. They continued kissing and holding each other tightly, afraid that moment would be ruined again. When they ran out of air, they pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva connecting them.

"Uh...so when's the honeymoon?" Setsuna asked. Both teens drifted their gaze upwards, noticing their friends surrounding them with various expressions.

"Really?" Monoma shook his head."Couldn't you wait until we're at least out of here?"

"That was so cool, Nishikawi! You are the man!" Tetsutetsu cheered on.

"Enjoying your final moments?!" They heard a female hiss behind them. Sakura was panting heavily, her nails all but broken. Her Neko Mode was gone, revealing her blue hair and pale skin."Good. Because I'm going to end them right no-" A hand grabbed her by the back of the air and in a single yet swift movement, crashed her head against the ground, knocking her out cold.

"Seriously, at least I got to take some frustration out on one of them," Ashe said, lightning a cigarette in her hand.

"Ashe-san!" Everyone cried in unison."You're okay!"

"Tokage-chan helped me out a few minutes ago, but I had to take some time before arriving to compose myself. I'm completely out of smoke after constantly maintaining that fog. I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, and I'll answer them. Oh, and I've taken care of their jammer. The cops and the ambulance are on their way. Anyway, anyone hungry? I think the dining room is in decent condition."

"I don't want any rocks on my meal, thank you..." Monoma wheezed out, sitting on the floor after his legs gave out.

* * *

**Bus on way to Tokyo, Morning**

"So, Hoshi is alright? That's a relief..." Itsuka admitted.

"Yeah, luckily, the kid is smart, so he used his Quirk on himself and blocked the wounds to prevent dying from blood loss. He'll be fine. Ibara asked me to let her accompany him, so she went with him on the helicopter."

"What about your former students?" Asked Setsuna.

"They'll be locked in prison. Ryuji will pay for his crimes and for killing Sojiro and forcing him to come here. May he rest in peace." They all took a moment of silence."I should have known something was amidst. I never see my students once they leave my door, Darby here is the sole exception."

"Ashe-san, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known their intention." Darby said with empathy.

"I guess..." She sighed."Though deep down, I wanted that if something like that happened, I could turn them around and guide them to the right path. To at least be able to do something good in my life." She smiled at Darby."But Ryuji made me realize that I did. In some way shape or form. With you, kid. Ironic how my most talented student was the one who beat my former most talented student. Ryuji was smart, but he just couldn't achieve the perfect Neko mode."

"So why did I? I mean, he went so far because he felt you were the one to blame. Had I achieved the imperfect form, I wouldn't have cared, really. I'm sure he must have worked harder than me." He shifted his gaze around the bus, noticing his the majority of his classmates asleep on their seats. He then looked at Yui, who was sleeping next to him. She looked so peaceful cuddling next to his arm."But you know. I'm glad I do. Because I was able to protect my friends."

"Perhaps that's what Ryuji lacked. The need to protect someone dear to you. He was a loner back then, and not half as charismatic as he seemed today."

"Ashe-san, I've been meaning to ask...back when we were fighting our copies, mine seemed really off. It was doing attacks I'd never done before and used them so freely. Like I never saw ant Black Spheres on him and yet he was controlling it and morphing his attacks at will."

Ashe glared at her with a dreadful expression, as if she had seen a ghost. She shook her head."Who knows? Don't worry about it too much. We've all seen some crazy stuff tonight, I'm sure."

"You can say that again," Monoma grumbled, glancing out the window.

"You don't sound too happy, Neito." Darby gave a toothy grin."You just fought real villains. Now you're in the same boat as us from 1-A."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine." He relented, folding his arms."Say, how many people in your class failed the exams? I'm the only one in mine."

Darby hummed to himself before casually telling him."A bunch of them actually. Like 5 or 4, I forgot. Wasn't really paying attention."

"Ha! So much for the great class 1-A. As long as we have the less number of students who failed, I'm happy."

"Hey, I thought you were done being obsessed over stuff like that." Setsuna pointed out with a smile."Or are you going back to your old ways?"

Monoma snorted."Hardly. I just wanted something to make myself feel better."

The students laughed at his remark. Even Ashe allowed herself a low chuckle. While Monoma protested it wasn't funny, Takashi laid on the back seat of the bus, glaring at the ceiling.

"He mentioned color. That my color was more appealing than my dad's and sister's. But what does that mean...color..." Takashi closed his eyes, tracking his steps back."If I'm not mistaken, my grandfather's neon color was red. Then my uncle's was pink and my dad's is crimson. Then it's the three of us. I'm purple, Ayushi has yellow and Hisashi has orange. Those are all shades of red. But I'm the only dark...color...that's it..." Takashi abruptly sat up from his seat, a horrified look on his face."I've finally figured it out..."

* * *

**I had extra time so I decided to finish this movie chapter so you guys don't have half of the movie. I've had fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be doing specials and more movies in the future so look forward to that. Also, YuixDarby? yay!**


	26. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_  
_**The Truth**_

**Kachidoki Residence, Noburo's Study, Morning**

Takashi had woken up extra early the day after they came back from their "vacation" at Shirahama Resort. Spending another day in bed wasn't his idea of fun, but it helped him clear his head. Thanks to Ryuji, he had connected some dots and discovered valuable information.

Shuffling some papers around, he groaned upon not discovering what he had wanted. He knew there was something off about him. After all, his neon color was drastically different compared to his family. But what could that mean? He certainly wasn't adopted. That much he had figured out already. There was no way he would have his Quirk had that been the case.

He stood up and glanced around the room, heading for a cabinet by the window. He opened it and scrambled for some papers. There he found something interesting. In a small wooden box, there was a notebook. He curiously opened it, taking into account it had detailed notes his father had done as the years went by. He found a section where his sister was the main highlight.

"Ayushi is such a beautiful child. I'm the luckiest man in the world. I've always wanted to have a baby girl and my prayers were answered." Takashi recited, going for the next page."Unfortunately, my father told me this was also my curse. A girl couldn't become the heir of the Kachidoki family. He offered me-" Takashi rose a brow, noticing that the text became intangible and was scratched up in various places. Not finding this important, he went over to the next section. He clicked his tongue, noticing this was about Hisashi.

"Ayushi has proven to be quite skilled and talented. Had she only been born a male. Hisashi is our second son. Unlike his sister, this child seems to cry a lot. When he was born, the doctors had to take him to emergency because of how unstable the birth was. He almost died." Takashi hummed, going for the next pages to find more information. He skipped 3 years ahead.

"Hisashi manifested his Quirk. However, I don't think he'll come to do much when he grows up. He's a slow learner and quite clumsy. Maybe he got that from his mother? Honey, if you read ever read this, it's a joke. Relax." Takashi stifled a laugh at that."Ayushi has grown stronger. Still, none of them are suited to become heirs. My father keeps insisting on-"

Now, this was strange."Again, the letters become are scribbled over. As if someone didn't want the text to be read." He went for the next page, noticing a huge chunk of the notebook to be missing."The hell? A good portion of the notebook is gone. Someone tore it out, but why?" He went to the next available page.

"Father and mother are dead. They called me today after they found...what remained of their bodies. Not much evidence to go off on. It was as if the killer just came in, killed them, and vanished. Ironic that dad was assassinated. Now I'm the official heir of the family. I hope I can-" The rest of the page is missing. Takashi was used to this by now and went over to the next one.

"Kaburo is dead. I've been heir for a few years and I'm not only fearing for my life, but for my family's. I saw him. I felt as if it was a dream, but I saw him standing at the edge of my bed. It can't be a coincidence that two of our family have been murdered. He will come for the rest of us."

Takashi gulped down, closing the notebook after reading the last available page."No useful information. But now I at least know he's had three children because of his stupid desire to look good in front of grandfather. Ayushi and Hisashi. Then there's me. He always called me the most talented person in the family, but..." Takashi closed the cabinet and went over to a bookshelf on the other side of the room. Looking at its various texts, he grabbed the family album.

"There has to be something here. Something that I've missed before." He skimmed through the pages and already saw something strange. His mother had organized the album going from their births in chronological order. He saw Ayushi's and Hisashi's baby pictures in the hospital. But his was nowhere to be found. Another strange fact he saw was his lack of an umbilical cord.

He recalled the time he asked his mother about 5 years ago. And he remembered her answer.

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it too much. The doctors were in a hurry and threw it away before I could ask them to let me keep it."

Something was not adding up here. He continued looking for pictures of his birth but found none. Strangely enough, he started appearing on the album when he was at least a few months old.

"The fuck...?" Takashi bit his lower lip.

"Takashi?" He heard his mom open the door behind him."What are you doing here? You know your father doesn't like when others come in here without permission"

"Mom...?" Takashi covered his mouth."Why...aren't there any pictures of me when I was born? Not even my umbilical cord is here and you preserved both Hisashi's and Ayushi's."

"This again?" His mother sounded exasperated, and yet, he noticed her tensing up."I told you, the doctors at the hospital threw it away."

"And what about the pictures?"

"That..." She trailed off, smiling sheepishly."Oops! I must have misplaced them somewhere! Why don't you help me cook lunch and then we can-"

"Stop fucking lying!" Takashi snapped, cutting his mother off."Then explain this, why is my neon color so different from the rest? Going by the spectrum, I'm on the other fucking side while Hisashi and Ayushi are within range!"

"What's gotten into you?!" His mother frowned, hands on her hips."Why are you asking all these questions all of a sudden?!"

"Just answer!"

"I don't know!" She finally said, pausing after noticing her tone."I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to yell at you. But...I think your neon color is different because it represents you as a person. Besides, you like it right? You've always told me how much you love purple."

Takashi seemed distraught, fighting back the tears."A few days ago, had you told me that, I would have believed it without question. But now? There are too many inconsistencies. I'm going to go ask him."

"No need. I've been listening for a while now." From behind Sayaka, Noburo came into the room, standing in front of his son."You want to know the truth so desperately?"

"Dear, don't!" Sayaka grabbed his arm, begging."Please...don't..."

"We knew this day would come, Sayaka." Noburo soothed, gently removing his wife's hand."It's better if we tell him now, otherwise, he will live with that doubt for the rest of his life."

"Tell me what?! What the hell do you guys know?!"

"Takashi. You are without a doubt our son. And we love you very much. Perhaps you don't think we do, but it's the truth." He stepped aside, glancing over at Sayaka."But the reality is that Sayaka...is not your biological mother."

"What...?" Takashi's eyes widened."What...? What ar-"

"It's true." Sayaka admitted, closing her eyes."I'm not your real mom. Even though I've always loved you dearly with my life, I could never come close to the love a true mother would give to her child..." She broke down into tears, hugging her husband.

Takashi stared wide-eyed, his mouth gaped."Where do you go..."

His father looked over to him while comforting his wife, trying to make up what he was muttering."Takashi, I understand that you hate me. But-your mom, she-"

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU TWO GO OFF PLAYING THE DAMN VICTIMS?!" Takashi screamed, generating a neon dagger in his hand and holding it out.

His mother gasped."Takashi! Put that knife down before you do something you'll regret!"

Noburo gently pushed his back behind him and stood protectively in front."Son. Put that away. You are no villain. You are a great young man, aspiring to be a hero. Sure, it hasn't been easy and there's plenty of obstacles where you've struggled, but-"

"Tell me." Takashi snarled.

"Tell you what." Noburo narrowed his eyes, knowing deep down what he meant.

"You know damn well what." Takashi crushed the neon dagger in his hand."Now hurry up and tell me. And don't try to deny that from me. You want me to believe you love me and all that shit, but those fucking note of yours say otherwise! You've been having kids for the sole reason of having a decent fucking heir for this stupid ass family! That's why there are 3 of us! Ayushi is a girl, which your feminist ass doesn't like and Hisashi is a fucking liability. What, you gonna replace me too? You're going to go fuck her again?" He pointed at the heartbroken Sayaka, who was sobbing knelt on the floor."Or is it going to be like in my case, where you fucked another woman!"

"That's not it!" Noburo roared, punching a hole in the wall."You really want to know? Then I'll tell you but I'm warning you right now, this knowledge will not make your life any happier. In fact, it will only cause you pain and suffering."

"I just want the know the truth." He said cooly. He listened intently to his father talk, his eyes widened with every word. He walked up to him and stared at his eyes, telling him one last piece of information. With that, Takashi stormed out of the room and out the door, heading for the nearest train station. His expression said it all. He wanted to know how he came to be and under what circumstances. Now that he knew where to look, he went there and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

**Shibuya, Shopping Center, Noon**

"Today is such a nice day." Darby looked up at the blue sky. He was wearing black sweatpants, white shoes, and a black shirt with an opened-up white sweater. He didn't particularly like either of those colors that much, but he had chosen that outfit because it somewhat fit him. And he thought he looked good.

Yawning, he took a sit on a nearby bench, observing the cars on the street moving about. He quickly pulled up his phone and checked for any new messages in his class group chat. Nothing new, except his friends talking about their adventure on I-Island. He would need to ask them about that, but he was content with having an adventure of his own at Shirahama. Though hardly an adventure, and more like a villain attack.

"Have you been waiting long?" Darby shut his phone, glancing at the source of the voice. Yui stood by him, wearing a knee-high brown skirt, brown boots, and a long-sleeved white sweater.

"Nope." Darby grinned as he stood up."And might as I say you look lovely today, my lady?"

"Oh, stop it." Yui blushed slightly, immediately hugging him."I've missed you."

"And I've missed you too. Being a few days away from each other has got to be one of the hardest things I've done." Darby chuckled, brushing Yui's hair with his hands."Well, that and definitely Ashe-san's training. So, you ready?"

"Yup." She pulled back, gasping quietly when he grabbed her hand.

"Alright then. Let's make this "Find items to bring to the camp" mission a go!" Darby declared as they started walking."How are your injuries?"

"I think I should be asking you that, Mr. Let me punch a rock."

"Hey, I didn't know what else to do, alright? I thought Neko Mode would let me break through Ryuji's attacks, but it wasn't the case. But as for your question, I'm feeling alright. I was mostly just tossed around in that fight so no biggy."

"I'm happy." She snuggled up to his arm.

Darby smiled, leaning on her head."I know this is a bit late to ask, but are we dating? Like, are we officially a couple?"

"I think we are."

"So, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Right." Darby rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly."Sorry. It's my first time being in a relationship with someone."

"It's okay. We'll learn together." Yui intertwined fingers with him.

They reached a stoplight and waited for the light to change."I've been meaning to ask, but do you know anything about Hoshi-san's condition?"

"Ibara called me recently, actually. He's recuperating. Thankfully, the attack he received wasn't life-threatening but had he lost more blood, he wouldn't have made it."

"His Quirk is very versatile. To think he can create barriers that small to cover his wounds..." Darby thought about that information. Once the light turned green, he guided Yui across the street as they submerged themselves in the crowd of pedestrians."But if anyone deserves the MVP award, it should be you. I saw how you manhandled Ryuji after you used your Quirk against his rocks! That was so cool, Yui!"

Yui blushed like a tomato at his compliment. She wasn't ready for him to say that. And now that they were together, she felt it meant 10 times as much."I still didn't do much...he injected himself with that drug and had Kendo and Kachidoki not stepped in..."

"I know. To be honest, I was going to jump in much sooner, but I was charging up nature energy. When he was about to attack you both, I was going to go in my normal form and try my luck. I didn't expect Takashi to come and defend you guys."

"He fought really hard. And in the end, he was the one who deflected that attack we did back to Ryuji."

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome, isn't he." Darby said with a hint of admiration."To be honest, I look up to him. He's got a cool Quirk and when it really counts, he knows what to do and say. I've always wanted to be like him. Have the same confidence and all."

They entered a camping shop and began browsing around."But he's been acting strange, hasn't he?" Yui pointed out."I mean, Itsuka tells me every night when she calls me how he's...different..."

"Yeah, I've noticed. I've noticed it after the Sports Festival, but now it's different. After our exam against his father, he's been researching stuff on his phone and spending a long time thinking. It's weird. But he won't tell anyone." He sighed, thanking the cashier and offering Yui his arm. Yui decided to tease him a bit and just gave him her back to carry.

"You are worried." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah..." Darby exhaled as he followed Yui to another store."It's just...I wish I could help him. But I just don't know how. I don't know how he feels and he doesn't tell anyone. From what his brother told me, it has something to do with his father. But that wasn't that big of a problem before."

"He has problems with his family?' Yui tilted her head."I guess I understand why you can't relate to him in that aspect. You never mentioned having problems with your family."

"Yeah. We have a few disagreements here and there, but I would never resent my parents. No matter what." Darby huffed, taking a look at a nearby pizza place."Mind if we stop for a quick bite? I'm starving. My treat."

"What a gentleman." Yui giggled, opening the door for him.

"What a lady." Darby mocked bow and entered the store. They sat down on a table near the entrance and took a look at the menu."So, what kind of pizza do you like? We can share one if you'd like, but there's also the personal ones which are smaller."

"I think we can eat a single one ourselves." She stared blankly at the menu."To be honest, I think I would go with pepperoni with some tomatoes.

"Then let's do half and half. I like to put jam on mine. I don't know why, but I think it goes great with the pepperoni. Say, this is a bit random, but I have a little thing to tell." He leaned closer to the table."When I was younger, I thought pepperoni was actually tomatoes."

"No." Yui said in disbelief. When she saw him nodding his head, she erupted into laughter."That's so silly! How can you make that mistake?"

"Hey! You can't tell me it didn't happen to you! It looked like a slice of tomato when I first had my eyes on a slice."

"Nope." She continued giggling."Never to me. I think you're just a special case."

"Well, I'm happy to be special." He stuck his tongue out."It's one of my charms~!"

They both chuckled upon his words and stopped in time for the waiter to take their order. Once he came back with their drinks, they went back to talking.

"I've been thinking about Komori..." Yui admitted, playing around with her cup of water."Now that we're together, she'll find out and then..."

"It's okay. Like I told you, I'll handle it." Darby put a comforting hand on top of hers."She might hate me for it, but I don't mind being hated as long as you two continue to be friends. After all, it was my fault."

"It was a misunderstanding." Yui corrected him.

"Yeah, but I could have told her. I just didn't want to hurt her and now I might hurt her even more. I'm such a hypocrite. All this time I've been rambling about wanting to fight for the truth of the world, and yet I've been lying to Komori-san this whole time." He clenched his fists, lowering his head in shame."But I want to fix it. I'll do whatever I have to at least not break her heart. She's made so much progress in such a short time. It's astonishing."

"Yeah..." Yui lowered her head and began playing around with her straw."It's funny. I've been trying to change as well for a few months now and I'm still having trouble expressing myself and be more open with my feelings. I'm still the same poker-face girl."

"I think not," Darby said, causing her to look up. He took a sip from his strawberry milkshake and hummed in delight."Want some?" He put another straw in his shake and slid it over to her."You're wrong. You've changed dramatically. Before, you either said one or two words or just hum. Now, you're having full-blown conversations and expressing your opinions. Sure, you got a long way to go, but no one said it was easy. Just take your time and you'll be fine."

"You really think so?" She asked sparkles in her eyes.

"I know so." Darby nodded immediately."And I'll help you in every step of the way. No matter what, I'll always love you the way you are."

She choked on the shake, covering her mouth with a napkin."You're such a jerk."

"I aim to please," Darby responded with a cheeky grin.

* * *

**Unknown, Unknown, Noon**

Takashi stood in front of a grave, his gaze fixated on the epitaph."Tomoe Kohei. Villain name Esper, Quirk Second Sight...what is this...?"

"You must be Takashi Kachidoki." A man wearing a black cloak with black pants and a beanie came into view from behind him, holding a shovel."My name is Kazuma Nijima. I'm a friend of your dad and I work in this villain cemetery. He called me saying you'd come by."

Takashi stood silently, not saying a word.

Kazuma was a man in his mid-fifties. He had short brown hair, a mustache, and seemed to be sleep-deprived with the bags under his eyes."I take it he told you."

"I pieced it all together..." Takashi muttered, barely above a whisper.

"Tch. I told him that eventually, he will have to tell you. Indeed, that is your mother in that grave. She was a villain. She used to do small-time crimes here and there back in the day. She was pretty wild and stubborn. Never took a no for an answer and always had this cocky aura around her."

"When did she and my dad...?"

"They've known each other for years. I believe they used to go to school together at one point but drifted apart. While your dad became a successful hero, she became a notorious villain. Her Quirk was something else, let me tell you. She eventually crossed paths with your dad and he barely won." He chuckled, reminiscing about the past."I wasn't always a grave keeper. I was your dad's sidekick. At the time, he only had Ayushi-chan and little Hisashi. He told me about his situation. How he needed to make the perfect heir for his family's sake."

"How did it happen?"

Kazuma sighed, shaking his head."They met by mere chance on the street. Of course, your dad's first instinct was to take her in, but...something in him must have snapped. They went out for some drinks, and one thing led to another. We never heard from her again until a few years later. I believe their night of passion happened when your dad wasn't in his right mind. I doubt he'd cheat on Sayaka willingly."

Kazuma walked closer to Takashi, standing next to him."Noburo desperately tried finding Tomoe. If word of her being pregnant by the current heir of the Kachidoki family came to light, your whole family would come crashing down publicly. A hero screwing a villain. You can see the headlines. I don't know what happened afterwards, but your mom was taken to Tartarus and kept there until she died a few years ago of unknown causes."

Takashi felt his stomach contract, causing him painful spams. He glared at Kazuma, and he took the hint to give him some time. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Takashi."

"What happened? After you thought she was pregnant with your child. What the hell did you do?"

He was met with silence. Before he could repeat his question, Noburo continued."I tracked her down. By then, she was settled in the outskirts of Shibuya. She had gone from being a villain to being a mother for you." Takashi's eyes widened at that, almost losing grip of his phone."When we busted through the door, she was rocking you in her chair. We arrested her on the spot, but before we manage to take her down, she fought fiercely for you. She overused her Quirk in a fight against me and went blind as a side effect. We locked her up on the charges of first-degree murder, theft, among other things that are better left unsaid. Point being, those crimes we charged her with...were on false grounds..."

"False grounds...?"

"Your grandfather at the time was restless. He was the one who told me I needed to find a new mate to have a child. A proper child. He wanted me to abandon my family and go on about my life but...I couldn't. I couldn't abandon Hisashi and Ayushi and Sayaka. So I swallowed my pride and had an affair. But I was a coward. I was afraid of what could happen to our family if Tomoe would go tell the world about our affair. That's why we looked tirelessly for her. To silence her. She ended up telling everyone about the affair but...once we've captured her, her words had no meaning. Who would believe a villain, right? And with the charges we pressed her with, no one would ever take her seriously. In short...the story we created was that she met me at a bar, drugged me, and...well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest. I'm sorry. I really wish it hadn't been like that, but believe me, son, I had no choice."

"You.." Takashi struggled to find his own voice."You psychotic self-centered piece of shit...You never cared about anyone but yourself. Not me, or my siblings. You are just a fucking loner who was too afraid of his own bastard father to keep his stupid family name clean..."

"Don't you think I'm aware of that fact?! I don't need you shoving it down my throat!" His father snapped."I've done horrible things and seen atrocious acts. Things that I could have stopped. But I didn't. I was thinking about our family. For our future!"

"Shut the hell up." Takashi growled."You are human garbage. One day you will get what you deserve. You are no father of mine. You are a fucking leech who only cares about his damn public image." He shut his phone before he could give him a chance to reply. He began stopping on it hard, breaking it into pieces with every stomp. He eventually got tired and fell on his knees, looking at the grave. With all the sorrow in the world, he gave a high-pitched scream of pain.

* * *

**Shibuya, Shopping Center, Afternoon**

"You really did but a lot, huh?" Darby struggled to hold all of Yui's bags and his single bag as they headed for the train station."I guess it's true girls buy a lot..."

"I had to. My parents don't really let me expend money on luxuries. So when I told them I needed plenty of money for a week t camp, they were generous enough to give me a hefty amount."

"So, you lied?"

She shrugged."My parents are pretty strict. Please try your best when you meet them."

"Sure..." He sweatdropped. They entered the train and put the bags on the floor on a safe spot."Alright, I think this is where we depart for the night, my lady? I could accompany you back to the dorms, you know?"

"It's okay. Kendo is waiting for me. We are going to try out all the outfits I bought."

"Sounds like you guys will have some fun." Darby peeked her on the forehead."Alright, I'll be off, my little rule."

"Sure thing, my little sphere." She returned the gesture by kissing him on the cheek."We really need to work on our nicknames."

"That we do." Darby laughed, exiting the train and waving goodbye at his girlfriend. Just before he could pull out his phone, he felt a few drops of rain land on him. Glancing him, he noticed the rain clouds covering the sky and the lightning in the distance."Shit. I better take cover." He decided, taking his bag and hiding under a small roof with a bench. Thankfully, his train didn't take long to arrive. He eagerly ran over to it, sheltering himself from the rain. He leaned by the window, staring idly outside. The storm had begun and didn't show any indications of stopping any time soon.

"Just my luck. I hope Yui makes it back to the dorms okay..." He trailed off, noticing someone walking in the rain as his train started moving. He could swear he knew that person, but he couldn't make up any distinctive features. Deciding that it was just his imagination, he pulled out his phone and earphones to listen to music along the way.

* * *

**Shibuya, Train Station, Afternoon**

Takashi stood in the rain, hearing the train take its leave. His clothes were soaked but he didn't care. He allowed the rain to be the only thing on his mind. His legs gave out, falling on the ground and splashing on a puddle of water. He turned around to lay on his back, observing the dark skies."I wish I could be...as free as a cloud. But...I'm trapped. Trapped by my own life and my own limits..." He went for his pocket and pulled out a familiar flip phone, pressing the only contact available.

"Takashi Kachidoki." He heard the emulated voice on the other side of the line.

"I want in." Was all he said.

"Very well. I'll send someone to your location to pick you up. If I may, can I know the reason for your decision?"

"I'm tired of the reality I live in. I discovered that, as you've said, not everything is as it seems to be."

"Very well." The voice seemed place, hanging up the call. Takashi dropped the phone on the floor, leaving himself open to the cold rain. He ignored a group of figures wearing black cloaks as they approached him.

* * *

**Short chapter. Probably the shortest I've written. But it works as a transition from the previous arc to the next one.**

**Originally, I was going to have Kachidoki's biological mother make a cameo in Tartarus and explain her side to her son and have her bite her tongue off to kill herself after she got to talk to him 15 years later. But my power went out and deleted my draft before I could save. By then, I had no more inspiration so I changed things a bit. Don't worry though, I'll keep on expanding Takashi's and his mother's past as this arc goes on.**

**Also, I felt the need to include a YuixDarby side of the story here to contrast their current circumstances. That and because I've wanted to do it for a while now. **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 25**_  
_**Let the Camp Begin**_

**U.A Highschool, Parking Lot, Morning**

"Alright! We finally made it!" Darby cheered, a fist in the air.

"Someone is excited." Tokoyami noted with a smile."I suppose I've also been eager for this day to come as well."

"Yeah, I'm so pumped! Think of all the things we're going to do!" Hagakure squealed in excitement."Aren't you excited too, Ojiro?"

"S-sure..." Ojiro sweatdropped.

"Let's just hope they don't work us to the bone. Then we'll be good for sure." Darby looked around, noticing they were down a person."Huh? I wonder where Takashi is."

"That's true. He wasn't there when we meet in our classroom either." Ojiro commented."I wonder if he's sick."

"So, you were right about multiple people failing the final exam, Darby." Monoma had a smug smile on his face."I guess that's a little relief. It's fair to say we took the advantage on this one."

"Leave it alone, Neito." Setsuna shook her head."Heya guys. It's been a while since we've seen all of you together. It's nice to not be rivals, for once."

"Yeah, you're right." Midoriya nodded. As he was about to resume his conversation with Ochako, he noticed someone approaching them."Kachidoki-san!"

Everyone turned to look at the neon-user as he walked leisurely with a bag over his shoulders. He had a blank expression on his face and didn't return any greetings as he walked by.

"Takashi!" Itsuka ran up to him, standing in front."I'm glad you're okay. For a moment, I thought you were sick or something. No one had seen you at all."

Takashi stared her down, his expression unreadable."How nice of you to worry." He said, walking past her.

"Takashi?" She looked genuine hurt."Are you upset? You know you can talk to me if-"

"Mind your own business." He looked over his shoulder."I don't need someone to babysit me whenever you feel like it."

"T-that's not..." She deflated, her shoulders slumping.

"Hey, man, that's not cool." Darby jogged over to him."She's just concerned. You don't have to be such a prick about it."

"Tch." Takashi clicked his tongue."What are you, my mom? What gives you any right to give me morality lessons? Stay out of this, Darby." Takashi pushed Darby as he walked past him.

Darby gritted his teeth."Oh, no you don't! You'll listen to what I have to say." As Darby took a step forward, he felt a sinister feeling fill his body. He saw everything going in slow motion and his hand trying to reach Takashi's shoulder. Time seemed to go back to normal and before he knew it, Darby was on the floor.

"What the...?" Darby couldn't understand what had happened. One moment, he grabbed his shoulder, and the other he was on the floor.

"That was fast..." Kirishima whistled."And such reflexes too. He wasn't even looking where Nishikawi's hand was coming for and he stilled threw him on the floor."

Yui watched in horror as her boyfriend cringed in pain on the floor. She fought the urge to go to his side, since it would give away her secret to Komori. However, Itsuka was not going to stay quiet.

"Takashi!" She cried out."Why did you do that for?!"

Darby rose a hand, indicating for her to calm down. He stood back him and was mere inches away from Takashi's face.

"No way. Are they going to fight?!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Should we stop them?" Uraraka looked unsure. She looked at Midoriya for an opinion, but he didn't know what to do either.

"Bring it on." Takashi shot him a condescending smirk. One had hadn't seen in a while."You can try to do anything in fact. I'll even give you time to go into that Neko Mode of yours to give you the advantage. But know that you will not even land a single scratch on me. I heard you had some training from Mirio and Nejire. But don't think that'll be enough to put you on part with me."

Darby manifested a Black SPhere behind his right hand while Takashi created a neon ball on his own. They both took a step forward and directed their attacks at each other. When they clashed, their hands were intertwined with each other, with no sign of their Quirks present.

"Huh?"

"What do you two think you're doing?" Aizawa inquired, his Quirk activated."I hope you weren't trying to start a fight in here."

"N-not at all..." Darby chuckled nervously.

"Yeah...we were just practicing a secret handshake we came up with." Takashi smoothly explained."See?"

Aizawa didn't seem convinced and glared at Takashi."Kachidoki, you are late."

"I apologize for that, Aizawa-sensei." Takashi walked up to his teacher."I have a doctor's note. I went by for a check-up."

Aizawa nodded, taking the note and reading it."Come with me. We'll talk about it. Also, I prohibit you and Nishikawi to sit together on near each other on the bus. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Both boys nodded.

Takashi followed the man away, leaving Darby shaking like a leaf."Just now...when we were about to clash, I noticed he had put a considerable amount of power in that blast." Darby swallowed the lump in his throat."Was he serious?"

"Nishikawi, are you alright?" Asui asked in concern.

"Yes. Thank you for your concern, Tsu." Darby smiled."He just caught me off guard, that's all."

"I'll say." Jiro said, glancing up and down at Darby."You looked like you were about to blast each other."

"Well, I can't really blast with my Quirk. So it would have been me shielding myself from his attack." Darby coughed awkwardly."Though, it's strange. He's acting differently."

"More of a jerk than usual." Jiro admitted with a huff."He was like that back in the Sports Festival as well."

"Not only that, but did you guys feel that feeling when Nishikawi tried grabbing his shoulder? It felt...dark, I guess." The frog girl pondered."I've never seen him do those type of movements before. Even during combat training."

"Who knows?" Jiro shrugged."Maybe he did some training for once. Maybe he got tired of being the only one who hasn't improved that much. I'll sit near him to keep an eye on him, considering you guys can't sit together."

"Much appreciated, Jiro-san." Darby bowed in gratitude.

"Attention class A, our bus is here!" Iida announced, moving his arms around."Everyone line up in sitting order!"

* * *

**Bus on way to summer camp, Noon**

"You know, this isn't quite what I imagined this trip would be." Darby groaned. He had given up any attempts of napping in the bus, considering how rowdy his classmates were.

"Didn't you sleep before coming here?" Asked Mineta, who was sitting next to him by the window.

"Yeah...barely...? I have insomnia, alright? I ran out of my sleeping pills about two days ago so I've been having trouble going to sleep." Darby rubbed his temples."I don';t even know what I'm going to do at the camp."

"If you don't have any plans, then I'll let you on a little plan of mine." Mineta winked at him, thumbs up.

"Mineta, I'm not going with you to check out the girls when they're asleep. That's creepy as hell." Darby smacked him on the head."Seriously, don't you ever get tired of acting this way?"

"Not all of us have a line of girls lined up like you!" Mineta protested.

"Yeah, okay. Listen, they're my friends. Not love interests." Darby explained."You can't be expecting every girl you meet to fall in love with you. When I met my friends in class 1-B, I simply wanted to be friends with them. I didn't go in with thoughts of conquering every single one of them. If you go with that mentality, you'll drive them away."

"It's not so easy. They are just so irresistible!" Mineta exclaimed, picturing all the girls from their class.

"I'm not saying to stop looking at them like that." Darby elaborated."I mean, keep it to a minimum. We're guys. It's impossible for us to not fantasize about girls. Especially with the cute girls that come to their school. I understand you, really, I do. But what you should do is like...keep it in your pants, I guess. Just don't act upon your impulses. And trust me, you'll become more tolerable to the girls and maybe they won't groan every time you come near them."

"You say that like it's easy." Mineta crossed his arms."I mean, look at me. I'm a dwarf and not good looking. You say this but compared to me, you are like a model."

"That's not true. I'm not that tall myself either. In comparison to other people. Also, I think you can potentially become attractive yourself. You've got potential. Just do something about that diaper in your customer, maybe a hairdo, and try drinking more milk. After that, I'll help you out in finding a girlfriend."

Mineta gasped, stars in his eyes."You mean it?"

"I promise," Darby responded while mentally slapping himself.'What the hell am I doing?! I can't promise him that! Oh, shit! What am I going to do now?!'

"It's a deal! I'll follow your advice and you'll help me get a girlfriend! I can hardly wait."

'Yup. I've made ad deal with the devil.'

A while later, the bus stopped seemingly out in the middle of nowhere. According to Aizawa-sensei, this was a scheduled stop.

"I hope he's not expecting us to eat some snacks and use the bathroom out here," Takashi muttered next to Shoji.

"We'll see," Shoji answered, a little wary of Kachidoki's actions before they got on the bus.

As all students got off the bus, Mineta pushed his way out of it, holding his crotch."I gotta pee!"

"There he goes...I guess people don't change in the blink of an eye." Darby mused, cracking his neck.

"Hey, don't do that!" Ashido yelled in his ear, startling him.

"Ashido-san! You are going to give me a heart attack!" The boy held his chest tightly.

"You were about to break your neck!" Ashido ignored him and pointed accusingly at him."What the heck are you thinking?!"

"Break my neck? I was just cracking it." The blonde-teen defended.

"You were twisting it way too much! I saw someone kill another person in a movie by twisting their neck! What if that happens to you?"

"Hey, we've been on the bust for hours. If the guy wants to crack his joints, then let him do it." Kaminari said, cracking his knuckles and popping his back by twisting his torso.

"Do be careful though, Nishikawi." Momo chided him."You are doing it wrong. Don't force your neck to crack. If it doesn't, it doesn't mean you have to keep twisting your head."

"Okay, okay. I give up. I won't do it again." Darby relented."Sheez..."

"That aside, does this even count as a resting stop?" Kirishima inquired, taking his surroundings in.

"Yeah...and where is class B?" Jiro inquired, glancing around for their bus."Hey, Nishikawi, Kachidoki, why don't you text your girlfriends to see where their class is at?"

"Huh? Wait, Jiro-san, how do you know?!" Darby exclaimed, a blush present on his cheeks.

"You didn't deny it." She pointed out with a smirk."Usually, you say something like "we're not dating" with a poker face. Now you're getting all flustered."

Takashi scoffed, leaning against the bus with his arms crossed.

"You guys don't really think we stopped here just so you can stretch your legs, do you?" Aizawa said, watching his students. He glanced down at Mineta, who seemed to be ready to explode.

"Please, sir, the toilet!"

"Hey, Eraser!" A female voice came out of a car parked next to theirs, as the doors opened.

"Long time no see." He uncharacteristically bowed down in response at the sigh of three individuals coming out of the car.

"No way..."

"Your feline fantasies are here! Say meow!"

"Purrfectly cute and catlike girls!"

"You can call us...The Wild, Wild Pussycats!" Both women struck a pose. They were wearing similar outfits and had paws as hands.

"Pfft!" Sero laughed, slapping Darby on the back several times."Look, Nishikawi! We found your people!"

"Shut up! It's very different..." Darby trailed off, entranced by their appearance."Although I do see the similarity."

"These are the pros you'll be working with during the summer training camp," Aizawa explained to the shook students.

All of a sudden, Midoriya perked up with glee."They are a four-person hero team who specialize in mountain rescue! The Pussycats were founded when we were kids, like forever ago! This year will be their twelfth worki-"

"I'm pretty sure your math must be off!" The blonde woman grabbed him by the head."I'm eighteen at heart!"

"Understood..." Grumbled Midoriya.

"To be fair, they do look quite young." Kachidoki couldn't help but agree with her. He glanced around at the terrain, a reminiscing look on his face."Brings back memories."

"We own this whole stretch of land here. You will be staying at the foot of the mountain over there." The brunette pointed at a far location in the middle of the spacious land.

"So why did we stop this far?" Uraraka pondered.

"I'm afraid we both know the answer to that." Asui shook her head, not liking where this was going.

"I think we should get back on the bus...like right now..." Sero smiled nervously, taking a few steps back.

"Yeah, I think I left something in there..." Darby and Kaminari nodded to each other, sneaking away.

"It's currently 9:30 AM right now." She brunette said with a dangerous tone."If you're fast about it, you might make it there by noon."

"I think this is the part where we start running!" Darby screamed as he made a break for it."Every man for themselves!"

"Hurry!" Ashido urged. Before they could get any closer to the bus, the blonde woman appeared in front of them, flashing them a predator smirk. All she did was touch the ground, and they were immediately submerged and pushed down to the forest below by a mountain of dirt.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Mineta screeched as they headed for the ground below fast.

Darby manifested a Black Sphere and tried to shapeshift it to no avail."What? I can't change the shape?"

"What's the matter, Darby? Can't do much without your hair turning blue?" Takashi taunted him as he descended to the ground by shooting neon streams from his palms."Something tells me this will be a summer camp we will always remember."

He gritted his teeth and chose to ignore him. Instead, he accepted his fate and collides on the ground along with his classmates.

"Everyone alive...?" Asked Darby once he collected his thoughts, facing upwards. He received multiple grunts in response.

"Good news everyone! Since this is a private land, you are free to use your Quirks as you see fit! Go nuts! Remember you only have three hours! Come back to the facility on your feet after going through the Beast's Forest!"

"Beast Forest?" Midoriya rose a brow.

"It sounds like a name straight out of an RPG!" Kaminari stated as everyone rose to their feet.

"Honestly, U.A does stuff like this way too much for my liking," Jiro commented, brushing the dust off her skirt.

"I guess there's no use complaining about it." Kirishima shrugged."We just gotta go."

They saw Mineta rushing towards the forest at an incredible speed."Huh. Guess he's eager to eat. I thought I gave him some of my snacks."

"I think he might need some help!" Midoriya activated his Full Cowling and rushed over to save Mineta from being attack by a rock monster.

"What the hell is that?" Takashi asked aloud, not really expecting an answer. He flinched when he saw Darby rushed in along with Bakugo, Iida and Todoroki."Well, I guess I can play along for now."

Darby waited for his friends to attack first before he slid on the ground, touching the monster's legs with both of his hands as two Black Spheres manifested behind his plans."Black Umbrella!" The SPheres went through his palm, destroying the legs of the monster and rendering him helpless on the floor for Midoriya to finish off.

"That monster...just what was it?"

"Who cares? We've got company." Takashi pointed out as he scanned his surroundings."Looks like we've got a full house."

"Shit..how many of those things are there? This is totally unfair!" Kaminari cried out as he looked up at the trees, trying to not get jumped by their predator.

"What now? Do we run?" Mina asked, unsure on what to do

"I doubt we'll make it very far with those things on our tail." Darby groaned as he paced around.'Shit. I can't go Neko Mode under these conditions. Maybe that's good?'

"If you're thinking of going blue, then don't." Takashi snorted."If those monsters see you just sitting there, you'll be easy picking."

"Got a better idea?" Darby shot back.

"I believe we should cut through these woods using the shortest possible route." Momo suggested."We'll have to fight."

"Alright." Iida looked at all his classmates."LET'S GO CLASS A!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone immediately broke into groups and went for whatever beast they could find. Darby decided to try his luck and go solo.

"I have to do something on my own. I can't keep relying on Neko Mode to get me out of situations. I have to believe in my own power!"

A beast stood in his way, towering over him and swung its hand down. Darby manifested his 4 Black Spheres and shot two of them at its legs, creating two holes on its knees and causing it to lose support, falling on the ground.

"Great, but how do I finish it off?" As if on cue, Takashi fired a barrage of neon blasts as the monster, breaking it into pieces. He landed next to Darby.

"Try to keep up, slowpoke." He gave him a grin."Unless you're okay with me taking the lead on this one. Like I've said before, you are welcome to use your little Neko powers to get yourself to victory."

"I don't need them." Darby clenched his fists."I'll destroy more monsters than you. The goal is to incapacitate them."

"Good enough for me." Takashi snickered, blasting himself in the air as he spun in circles, firing a volley of neon blasts at multiple beasts. Darby spat on the ground, moving along the forest.

"Here I thought Todoroki and Bakugo had a rivalry." Tokoyami mused as he unleashed Dark Shadow.

Darby kept utilizing his Quirk physics to somewhat fly around. When he threw a sphere against another, and when that sphere got out of his range, it would pull him towards it. He could barely control it, of course, and had to time his throws accurately to not hit a tree. His strategy was basically using his Black Umbrella on the head of the monsters to render them powerless.

Takashi, on the other hand, seemed to be having a field day with his Quirk. He continue firing neon blasts at whatever beast came his way while also shooting smaller ones at other beasts his classmates were fighting with.

"Hey, Neon Freak! Stop stealing my kills!" Bakugo roared as his target exploded upon impact.

Takashi simply grabbed a tree branch and pulled himself on it. He looked over his shoulder and gave Bakugo a sardonic grin. The explosive boy growled, blasting himself away from him.

"Oh, Bakugo." Takashi stopped for a few minutes to admire the scenery. Besides the wild beasts attacking them, everything else reminded him of back home. Back to that piece of land his grandfather owned. It reminded him of how beautiful it used to be. Full of wildlife, flowers, and just whatever one could find in the plains. He smiled quickly turned into a frown, once he recalled the hellish time his father forced him to go through."Not anymore." He said, calming himself."Not anymore."

* * *

**Pussycat's Facility, Noon**

"Finally, we made it..." Takashi grumbled, holding his arms in pain. Long had it been since he ran out of neon. And as expected, he didn't have any light source in the forest to use.

"That means I won...!" Darby proclaimed, his hands bleeding from passing his spheres through them a lot. He was also being helped up by Shoji. He had crashed against multiple trees along the way and it eventually took a toll on him.

"Fuck off." Takashi sneered, looking at his side and noticing Kaminari's expression."Why are you making that weird-ass face?"

"His brain is fried," Jiro explained, causing the boy to nod in understanding.

"By the way, Jiro, you've been looking at me for quite some time now." He grumbled as he slowed down his pace."Mind explaining?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jiro responded innocently."Do you really think I'd spend my time looking at you? Are you that egocentric?"

Takashi chuckled."You're pretty blunt, you know that? It's not a bad trait, per se. It just means you're an honest person. Well, maybe it was just my imagination. I doubt a girl like you would be interested in me anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jiro glared daggers at him.

"Dunno." Takashi picked up the pace, joining his tired and hungry friends as they gathered around.

"You said it would only take us 3 hours!" Sero complained, falling on the floor.

"I guess we'd timed it based on how long it'd take us. Sorry!" Mandalay apologized without meaning it.

The students groaned in response."They're pros, alright." Darby was on his back, eyes closed as he fought the urge to just pass out.

"I'm starving! This is hell!" Kirishima yelled to the heavens.

Pixie-Bob giggled to herself."I thought it would take you kids even longer! But you did much better against the dirt monsters than I thought you would! You guys were seriously great. Especially the four of you!" She pointed at Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Iida."It seems you have quite a bit of experience.

"Huh? What about me?" Darby inquired.

"To be fair, you and Kachidoki were just playing around the whole time." Asui pointed out, much to his dismay."Besides, would you like to be in their shoes right now?" He glanced at the four boys being molested by Pixie-Bob.

"Right..." He sweatdropped.

"Mandalay, has she always been like this?" Asked Aizawa upon seeing her abnormal behavior.

"She's gotten worse lately, actually." Mandalay supplied."She's at the age of taking a mate."

"Uh...speaking of age-" Midoriya was grabbed by the head once more.

"Choose your words carefully, boy." Pixie-Bob threatened as she squeezed her paw tighter.

"I've just been wondering since we got here...who is that kid over there?" Midoriya grumbled out, pointing at a small child wearing a cap.

"Oh, this little guy? He's actually my cousin's son. He just lives with us now." She introduced the young man to them."Don't be shy, Kota. Say hi to everyone. You're going to be around them for the next week."

"Hey, there. My name's Midoriya." Izuku walked closer to the frowning boy."I'm from the U.A Highschool Hero Course. It's nice to meet you."

Out of the blue, the boy punched Midoriya in the balls, making him turn as white as a sheet. A collective gasps from the boys escaped their lips, as they instinctively grabbed their crotches just thinking of the agonizing pain Midoriya was going through. Iida immediately went to check on the green-haired teen.

"Shit. That kid really had no mercy on Midoriya." Sero flinched.

"Alright, everyone. Enough playing around. Go get your stuff off the bus and meet up at the cafeteria. After that, you can bathe and sleep." Aizawa instructed."Tomorrow, training starts in earnest. You better get a move on.

* * *

**Pussycats' Facility, Baths, Night**

"Man, that really hits the spot!" Sero stretched as he sat on the warm water."Look, even Kachidoki is relaxing over there."

In effect, Takashi was lying against a rock, arms crossed next to Bakugo. Surprisingly, they hadn't argued at all, even before entering the water.

"No kidding. I guess open baths like this really heal the soul." Darby mused as he tried relaxing as well."But to be honest, it's a little steamy in here."

"Eh, that's the purpose of open baths, Nishikawi." Kaminari gave him an odd look."You've never been in an open bath before?"

"Not really." Darby shook his head."Back in America, they didn't have stuff like this. At least where I lived. Closest thing there is to this were pools, and gym showers. But trust me, you don't want to be in a gym shower."

"Hey, you never told us how was America!" Kirishima explained, swimming over to his side."Now's as good time as any."

"There's not much to tell, honestly." Darby began, a thoughtful expression his face."I mean, there were heroes, but American ones. Oddly enough they didn't make it to the top 10 in the ranking, despite how popular and "advanced" America is. Goes to show that ego goes a long way. Anyway, I used to live in the suburbs with my parents and attended a regular middle school."

"Was there a school like U.A there?" Ojiro inquired, earning a nod.

"Yeah, but not as big as this one. Although, if I'm honest, it was quite more...appealing, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Tokoyami opened his eyes, arms crossed.

"I mean, let's be honest, our school is kind of insipid. I mean, you stand in the front and what, the whole building's made of glass. Makes you look how villains never just threw a rock and started an attack."

"I see your point." Tokoyami nodded in agreement."They could have improved the aesthetics quite more if they felt like it."

"No kidding." Sero chimed in."I mean, sure, the interior is cool and all, but not what I expected for a school dedicated to train young heroes."

"Maybe they spend all that money on equipment?" Midoriya suggested."Remember how back in the Sports Festival we had to fight those robots, just like the entrance exam? Or all the fancy projects the Support Course use to make gadgets."

Darby's eyes widened slightly."Huh. I guess you're right about that. Back in my school, they used to call another school to ship over equipment that their students created while this U.A makes them themselves. Good catch." Before he went on with the topic, he spotted Mineta eying the wall."Hey, what are you doing just standing there?"

They stayed quiet, listening to distant giggles from the other side of the wall."See, there they are...Nowadays, for them not to stagger bathing times for men and women is an accident. Yes, an accident waiting to happen."

Immediately, the majority of the boys perked up, blushing."Don't tell me you're..."

"Mineta, stop it!" Iida stood up, powerwalking to Mineta."What you're doing is demeaning for both yourself and the girls! It is a shameful behavior!"

"God damn it, Mineta! Remember our deal! Control yourself!" Darby shouted in exasperation.

"Nishikawi...this is a once in a lifetime thing." Mineta gave him a smile. He grabbed one of his balls and stuck it on the wall."Walls..are meant to be climbed!"

"We're fucked!" Darby fell on the water, splashing Kaminari.

"No, I don't think we are." Takashi finally spoke."Unless Kaminari sneezes. Then we'll be dead for sure."

"Hey, don't jinx it!" Kaminari cried out, covering his nose.

They could only watch as Mineta continued climbing the walls as if his life depended on it. They were curious, though they didn't want to admit it. Deep down, they cheered the midget on to make it past the wall and towards paradise. He would most likely be killed by the girls afterward, but it was a fair price to pay.

"Before you try to learn how to be a hero, try to learn how to be a decent human being." Kota, appeared from on top of the wall and pushed Mineta back to his imminent demise. However, he crashed on Iida, his towel following behind.

"Well, that was something." Darby sighed in relief."For a moment, I thought he was gonna mak-OH MY GOD THAT KID IS FALLING!"

In effect, Kota, for some reason, lost his footing and was heading for the ground below. Thankfully, Midoriya's speed proved to be more than enough to ensure the child's safety by catching him.

"Alright! Any more surprises?!" Darby grabbed his hair and pulled down.

All of a sudden, Kaminari's face contorted as he looked like he was about to sneeze. Everyone hollered out of the bathroom for their life before the blonde could sneeze.

"Phew!" Kaminari exhaled."I think that was a false alarm, guys. Guys?"

* * *

Pussycat's Facility, Common Room, Night

A handful of students sat on the floor in the common room with a bottle in the middle. They were playing truth or dare, and naturally, some of them took it worse than others.

"Alright, Nishikawi. You're on." Ashido announced as the bottle pointed at him.

"Sure." Darby shrugged.

"You don't seem all that upset that it's your turn." Sero pointed out."I mean, any guy would."

"Yeah, but there's no much for me to hide or be ashamed of. I'll pick truth for now."

"Alright then. Are you dating that girl from 1-B?" Ashido questioned.

"Yes. Yui and I started dating a few days ago, actually.' Darby responded casually.

Ashido and Jiro exchanged looks."Yui Kodai? Weren't you dating that Komori girl?"

"Huh?"

Hagakure put her phone in front of him, showing a picture of Darby pinning Kinoko against the soda machine."Then how do you explain this?"

"What the fuck?! How did you take that?!" Darby's face was drained of all color. The girls stared with judgmental eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I didn't know you were that kind of guy, Nishikawi." Jiro commented with a blank expression.

"No, you've got it all wrong!" Darby waved his hands in defense."Listen, it was just a big misunderstanding!"

"Okay, why don't you explain yourself, then?" Kaminari said."I mean, I know you're not a playboy. You're too much of a nice guy."

"Alright, it all started back during our internships." Darby began as the crowd gathered around."I saw her all down and stuff so I decided to cheer her up. She wants to be an idol, so I gave her some tips and said I would be her number 1 fan."

"I guess I can see why she would get the wrong idea." Sero rubbed his chin."You really went all out on that one."

"Honestly, you should watch your choice of words." Jiro chided him."If you told that to me, I would really think you're coming onto me."

"What?! But I was just trying to cheer her up!" Darby protested.

"Yes, but maybe you went a bit too far." Asui brought some bottles of water."So, does she know you're dating Kodai?"

"Not yet...I was going to tell her when I see her..." He deflated.

"Alright, if you promise you'll do it, then I see no problem." Hagakure sighed."Sorry for taking the picture without permission. I just really thought you guys were dating."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell anyone else."

"Uh..." The girls looked at each other."Sure..."

"A-anyway, back to our game..." Ashido spun the bottle once more. This time, it landed to Asui."Alright, Tsu-chan! Truth or dare!"

"Dare." She responded.

"I dare you to...lick one of Darby's spheres!" Ashido pointed at Darby, making him blush.

"Okay. Why?"

"It's just...aren;t you guys curious about his Quirk? Those balls can do just about anything."

"That is true." Jiro nodded."They are not only hard and sturdy but also malleable. What are they made of, exactly?"

"No idea." Darby responded, manifested a Black Sphere in his hand."I just learned not to question it."

"Is your Quirk a mutant-type?" Kaminari inquired, receiving a nod.

"Yeah, I mean, my parents' Quirks are not that similar to mine. My dad can turn things to steel and my mom just turns things into balls."

Asui gave the sphere a lick, humming to herself."It's a weird taste. No flavor at all."

"Huh. For a moment I thought they'd taste like berries." Sero admitted."Well, let's give it another spin."

The bottle of destiny spun away as the students watched impatiently.

"Shit." Kaminari facepalmed once the bottle reach him.

"My man Kaminari." Darby began, shooting him a grin."Truth or dare."

"I'm going with truth."

"I like your style. Well, do you like Jiro-san?"

Jiro choked on her water, causing her to hit her chest repeatedly. Kaminari blushed as he stared daggers at the American."What the hell, man?!"

"I figured I'd ask since you guys give away so many fucking hints and then pretend nothing happen." Darby rubbed the edge of his nose."Besides, we're all being embarrassed here. It's only fair your turn arrives."

Kaminari sighed, facing toward Jiro."Okay, okay. I do."

"W-w-what?!" Jiro stammered, taken back.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Shut up," Kaminari grunted, spinning the bottle once more.

"I'm going to wait for me to get it again, then I'm going to sleep." Darby announced as the bottle slowed down."My muscles are pretty sore from hitting to many trees today."

Jiro smirked, secretly stopping the bottle with one of her earphone jacks once it was close to Darby."What do you know? It's your turn again."

"Yeah, Nishikawi. You got what you wanted." Kaminari shook his head with a shit-eating grin."Well, what will it be? Truth or dare?"

Darby yawned, stretching."Truth."

"What's going on with you and Kachidoki?"

Darby furrowed his brow at that unconsciously."What do you mean?"

"Uh, you guys literally tried attacking each other earlier today?" Ashido reminded him."Normally, I would have thought you boys were just being silly, but you looked pretty serious about it. Were you really going to attack each other? Using your Quirks?"

Darby sighed. He knew this was bound to happen."He was being an asshole. More than usual, actually. At least he's normally a tolerable asshole, but what he did to Kendo-san pissed me off. But when I confronted him...there was something off about him."

"You felt it too, right?" Hagakure chimed in."I sat behind him on the bus, and he was giving me bad vibes."

"Is that why he flipped you on your ass?" Sero asked."I mean, he was just staring over his shoulder at the least second."

Darby shrugged."The point being, yes, I was about to attack him. I just got fed up with him. He had no right to tell that to Kendo-san and treat her that way. She's so nice to him and the idiot doesn't even realize half the shit she does for him."

"Was he acting like that when you guys got to Shirahama?" Asui inquired.

Darby folded his arms."Well, he was being a bit of a jerk, ignoring us mostly and spending time alone. But it wasn't to this extend. Something must have happened before we met on the bus. Whatever it is, Jiro-san, Yaoyorozu-san, and I are keeping an eye on him. I would appreciate it if you guys did the same."

"No problem." Kaminari nodded along with Hagakure, and Ashido. Asui gave a short nod without saying anything.

"Thank you. Well, I'm off to bed. I don't want Aizawa-sensei to take me by surprise tomorrow." Darby got up from his spot and walked off, hands in his pockets. He pondered on his conversations. He made a mental note on what he should do but now he needed to think about how to do it. First, was talking with Kimori and telling her the truth. Then he had to do something about Kachidoki.

Unbeknown to him, Kachidoki was watching him from the corridor leading to the dorms.

"There's no denying you've come far, Nishikawi..." He muttered to himself."But I'm destined to be ahead. So enjoy the feeling of triumph as much as you can."

His left hand sparked in neon lightning."Because it'll be the last time."

* * *

**Tension is rising at the camp. Love is filling the air. Next chapter will be the beginning of class A's gruesome training. You all know how this all goes down anyway. Happiness is bound to end in a world full of heroes. Will Kachidoki be the catalyst? Or will someone else ignite the fire?**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 25**_  
_**The Reality of my Heart**_

"Alright, this is way too early to be up." Darby yawned, stretching his limbs. He looked around, noticing his classmates in a similar situation. He then glanced at his teacher.'If Aizawa-sensei is acting like this is a regular thing, no wonder he falls asleep just about anywhere.'

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Today, your training begins in earnest. You'll be training to increase your strength and hopefully, you'll be able to obtain your provisional hero licenses. That will help you be prepared for any hostilities that may arise in the future. We want you to be prepared as much as possible." Aizawa then grabbed something from his pocket and tossed it at Bakugo."Heads up."

"This is from that fitnesses test we took," Bakugo observed the ball in his hand.

"Try throwing that. If you recall, your previous record was 705.2 meters when school started. Let's see how much you've improved." Aizawa explained as everyone gave Katsuki some room, knowing how he was.

"GO TO HELL!" Bakugo, now fully energized, shouted as he blasted the ball into the distance.

"Go to hell?" Midoriya gulped down.

They all waited for Aizawa to reveal the results since they couldn't see where the ball had gone anymore."709.6"

"What?!" Bakugo sneered, taken back. Everyone began muttering amongst themselves, clearly worried that they could share the lack of improvement as one of their strongest classmates.

"It's true that you've all been through various experiences since school started. You've even been involved in villain attacks and improved accordingly. But that improvement has been at the mental and technical levels, with some increase in stamina. As you saw with Bakugo, your Qurisk have not improved that much. That is why, starting today, we will work on improving your Quirks.

'Still, to think we haven't improved much during all this time is kind of depressing. But it goes to show we have a long way before we can be called pros.' Darby thought. He then noticed his teacher was...grinning.'Why is he...?'

"It will be so hard you'll feel like you're dying."

* * *

**Pussycat's Terrain, Way to Training Camps, Morning**

"Man, what a night that was." Hoshi exclaimed."I can't believe you brought monopoly, Yasukage."

"Yeah, no kidding." Setsuna ruffled his hair."You really think things through, don't you?"

"It was nothing..." Yasukage muttered."I figured we'd be...in need of activities during our free times..."

"But now the real deal begins." Monoma stated as they followed Vlad King."We can't let class A get ahead of us."

"That's true." Vlad King nodded."The first semester belonged to class A, but now, it will be our turn."

"We're such an embarrassment!" Tetsutetsu cried manly tears as Manga patted his back.

"Still, what kind of training will we be doing?" Setsuna asked."I mean, we have 20 people with all kinds of Quirks. How exactly is this going to work?"

As their teacher began explaining the procedure, Yasukage noticed Kendo had fallen behind. He waited for her to catch up with him.

"Are you okay, Kendo...?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, me?" She laughed, waving her hand."I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Thank you, though."

"I don't think you are...You've been looking down ever since...what happened yesterday with Kachidoki..."

"I..." She lowered her head."I'm just confused. Did I do something to upset him? Maybe I didn't call him enough?"

"I don't know either..." Yasukage admitted, looking up at the sky and noticing volleys of neon being shot in the air as they exploded like fireworks."But I have a feeling you'll get...your answers during this camp...Until them, if you need to talk...we'll be here..."

"Yes, we will." Reiko and Yui appeared from behind and held Itsuka's arms.

"You guys..." She gave them a tender smile."Thank you..."

"Hey, is someone shooting fireworks or what?" Rin pointed at the sky.

"Class A has already started." Vlad King responded as they saw the 20 students of class A screaming in pain and agony as they trained.

Takashi had all sorts of neon signs amongst other light sources such as lamps available to him in a tray. He had to shut all his neon out as fast as possible and absorbed as much as he could to increase his neon intake.

"Kachidoki, you have 2 minutes before you have to change the kind of attacks you do." Aizawa held a stopwatch in his hand."Next, you'll shoot neon beams as long as you can."

"YES, SIR!" Takashi screamed, shooting another volley of neon in the air.

"FUCK! THAT HURTS!" Darby couldn't help but scream as well. He had cut his palm again due to how fast he fast passing Black Spheres through it. His objective was to be able to precisely pass his Black SPheres through his palms as fast as possible, in case he needed a Black Umbrella at the last second. He also had his two remaining spheres in the air as he tried to shapeshift them into Black Disks to improve his mobility. So far, he wasn't having as much luck."Aizawa-sensei...I'll do better if you allow me to-"

"You can't rely on that Neko Mode all the time." Aizawa narrowed his eyes."Villains won't let you get a few minutes to transform. You have to rely on your own strength. As long as you're in camp, you don't have permission to use it. Now, concentrate more, your palms are bleeding."

"Yes, sir..." Darby deflated, going back to his task.

Aizawa turned to Darby one last time."Just remember that it's merely enhancing your Quirk. With enough training, there will come a day when you won't have to rely on it. So keep your head up high."

'That's right.' Darby recalled his time with Ashe.'Ashe-san did say that Neko Mode enhances your Quirk temporarily. Meaning that it's possible for me to reach that level of power if I get strong enough!' He gave his teacher a smirk."Yes, sir!"

"Shit...That's some intense training..." Rin felt his soul leave his body."I don't think I'm ready for this..."

"No kidding..." Kamakiri agreed, mouth agape.

"You know, I don't mind letting class A get ahead of us." Hoshi chuckled nervously.

"Come on, you guys." Monoma gave them a disapproving glare."That's not the right attitude to have. This is a piece of cake. We'll persevere and prove to be the superior class."

Famous last words. Monoma ended up going around camp copying everyone;'s Quirks and enduring the same thing they all had to do.

* * *

**Pussycats' Terrain, Training Grounds, Afternoon**

After a long day's worth of training, all classes were exhausted and hungry. Some of them barely had the energy to move, but persevere. What they had forgotten, however, was the promise Pixie-Bob had told them yesterday.

"Remember what I said? We're not serving your food anymore!" She announced.

Her partner, Ragdoll, continued her explanation."If you guys want to eat, you'll have to make your own meals! Starting with curry!" She presented the various ingredients set on the tables.

"Yes, ma'am..." Everyone chorused together

Ragdoll exploded into a fit of giggling."Oh, man! You guys look exhausted! But that doesn't mean you can make sloppy cat food!"

"They may look cute, but they're certainly rather...sadistic..." Hoshi cringed at how Ragdoll was laughing.

Tetsutetsu nodded."No kidding...I thought this would be a wash..."

"I see! An important part of saving someone from recovering from a disaster is providing for their physical needs." Iida analyzed."This is a great opportunity! Let's make the most delicious curry in the world, everyone!"

"Yeah, okay..."

After changing into more comfortable clothing, they gathered n groups and began their tasks.

"Man, Todoroki is a natural at this, huh?" Darby mused as he watched Todoroki light fires for people."Do you guys have any lighters with you?"

"Why the hell would we bring a lighter with us?" Monoma deadpanned."Let Kachidoki handle it."

Takashi shrugged, standing in front of the firewood."Sure."

"W-wait, will that even work?" Shoji looked unsure."I mean, your Quirk is..."

"What? Destructive? I can burn too, you know?" Takashi shot a neon blast at the fire, incinerating it upon contact."Huh...Guess I used too much."

"Oh, my God!" Darby screamed, already lamenting letting Takashi get involved.

"You guys need to learn how to do things yourselves. Here." Yaoyorozu created a lighter and gave them some other firewood.

"Yeah, not very convincing when you have a Quirk that practically creates things," Monoma said sarcastically.

"You could just copy her Quirk, you know?" Hoshi suggested. Monoma rose a finger, prepared to say something but lowered it. He had been had.

Darby sighed, glancing over a few tables ahead."You guys take care of this. I have something to take care of."

"Hey, man." Monoma placed a supporting hand on his shoulder."You're doing the right thing."

Darby gave him a look."How the hell do you even know what I'm going to do."

Ashido, Hagakure, and Jiro both whistled innocently, pretending to not listen to their conversation. Shaking his head, Darby headed over to where Komori was.

"Prince charming is here~," Setsuna said teasingly.

"Tokage-san, please." Darby felt he was about to die of embarrassment."I need to talk to Komori-san about something."

"Sure, go ahead. Yanagi and I have this covered." Setsuna waved them off. Some students looked in their direction, but none of them dared to eavedrops on what was about to happen. Although the majority knew.

"What's wrong, darling?" Komori asked as he tried to keep up with him."Oh, did you want some quality time with me?"

Darby looked over his shoulder, noticing they were far enough for no one to see. He turned around and faced the brunette."Listne, Komori-san. I...I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm not in love with you." Darby said all of a sudden."That day, I was trying to cheer you up and maybe I said the wrong things. But I didn't mean to confuse you." Darby bowed down on the floor."But when I noticed, it was too late. I didn't want to say anything because...you looked happy. And it would have torn me apart if I saw you crumble because of my idiocy..."

He clenched his fists."But in reality, I'm in love with Yui. And I can't be with her unless I tell you this. You are a wonderful girl who is sweet, kind, and you have a great voice. I know you'll be a great idol one day. But I'm not the one for you...And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner and giving you false hopes. I would understand if you hate me now, but-"

"Hate you? I could never hate you, Nishikawi." Darby;'s eyes widened. She had called him by his last name, not by a nickname."I've always known that you and Kodai...well, that you both were attracted to each other. I guess I just wanted a reason to smile. Someone to smile at. I was entranced by you and your words, that I got ahead of myself. I was selfish and I tried to keep you for myself..."

Darby noticed a drop of water hit the ground in front of him. Then another. It wasn't raining, so that could only mean...

"Komori-san..."

Komori had her head high, holding her tears as she forced a smile."But I'm thankful, for at least giving me confidence. I'll continue to work hard too and I expect you to do the same. Don't feel bad. I'd rather you be happy with someone else than to be sad with me..."

"Komori-san, that's-" Before he could continue, Komori simply lowered her gaze, locking eyes with him.

"Thank you." She said, before running back to camp. Darby stood there, dumbfounded. Had he done the right thing? He wasn't sure. But at least, he had told the truth.

* * *

**Pussycats' Terrain, Training Grounds, Afternoon**

Before they knew, they had come to the end of their third day of training. While it was as gruesome as yesterday, they were starting to feel the gains. Darby was more precise with his Black Spheres and while he could not shapeshift them just yet, it was something. He felt proud. Now all that was left was to play the game the Pussycats had set up for them. Unfortunately for his classmates, they were forced to participate in remedial classes rather than to play. Monoma was the one who made the biggest scene since he wanted to participate in the test of courage simply to beat class A.

As the Pussycats explained the rules for the game, Yui sneaked around and grabbed Darby's hand.

"Hey, Darby." Yui leaned on his arm.

"Heya." Darby smiled."I'm sorry for today..."

"It's okay. Komori talked to me and she said we were still friends." Yui told him, much to his relief."She was sad, of course, but she said she'll just have to wait for the right prince to come into her life." She noticed Kendo and Honenuki waving her over."I have to go. I'll try to give you a good scare."

"I'm looking forward to that." Darby walked up to Pixie-Bob and took a piece of paper from her hand."Hey, Midoriya! We're partners!"

"Seems like we are, Nishikawi-san." Midoriya beamed."For a second, I thought I'd be doing this alone! What a relief!"

* * *

**Pussycat's Terrain, Training Camp, Night**

"Hey, you guys smell that?" Pixie-Bob sniffed the air.

"Do you guys see that smoke?" Midoriya pointed in the distance."There's something...?"

"Has something been set ablaze?" Iida inquired."Hey, Kachidoki, who else was ov-" Iida stopped, noticing Kachidoki was gone. He looked around but found nothing."Kachidoki?!"

"The hell is going on?" Darby asked aloud. He then noticed a purple ball flying in the air."Wait, what's that?"

"That seems like one of Kachidoki's neon blasts!" Midoriya pointed out."Could he be signaling us about the fire?"

Darby scowled, watching as the ball exploded into particles once high enough."No way..."

_"This summer camp will be one we'll always remember."_

Darby immediately broke into a sprint as fast as he could."Please, don't tell me it's what I think it is...!"

"Nishikawi! Where are you going?!" Pixie-Bob cried out."Hey, what's happening?!" Pixie-Bob cried out as she began levitating in the air.

* * *

**Pussycats' Territory, Forest, Night**

Honenuki's laughter filled the silence of the night."Kodai, you're so good at scaring people! I can't believe even Bakugo and Todoroki fell for it! I thought they were tough!"

"Yeah, no kidding. You're the start of the night." Itsuka gave her a thumbs up.

"It was nothing, really." Yui gave a small smile."It was thanks to Honenuki that-"

"So, Bakugo and Todoroki walked through here, huh?" They all stared at the source of the voice.

"Takashi?" Itsuka rose a brow, confused as to why he was there.

"Hey, no fair, Kachidoki. You didn't give us time to prepare!" Honenuki angrily said."Turn back and give us a few minutes!"

"Turn back?" Takashi laughed quietly, sending chills down his spine."I'm afraid I can't do that. Not anymore." He continued walking ahead, passing the group.

"W-wait, Takashi!" Itsuka came out of her bush and grabbed his hand."What...what are you doing? Why did you just ask for Bakugo and Todoroki?"

"Hey, asshole." Honenuki stood up and marched over to them."I don't care what you're deal is, Kendo is our friend and our class representative. If you think you can just come in and hurt her, then-" Honenuki was sent crashing against a tree by a neon blast from Kachidoki's hand.

"Honenuki!" Yui rushed for her classmate.

"Why...?" Itsuka's voice betrayed her. She stared in horror at Takashi's eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Because..." He stared back with an emotionless expression."Sometimes you have to do something and you must do it. No matter if you lose yourself in the process." He roughly slapped Kendo's hand away from him."This is a goodbye, Itsuka."

"Takashi!" Itsuka enlarged her hands and grabbed him, squeezing him."What's wrong with you?! What the actual hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Is it just me or...is there a lot...of smoke..." Honenuki tried standing up, only to fall back on the ground, unconscious.

Takashi chuckled."Seems it's begun. Will you keep holding me, or will you help Kodai from suffering the same fate?"

Kendo bit her lower lip, releasing her grip and heading for Yui, engulfing her in her hands."Yui, don't breathe the smoke! It's poisonous!" When she looked back, Takashi was long gone. A trail of neon was all that was left. She held back the tears of her broken heart and decided to focus on the situation at hand.

Meanwhile, Takashi rushed deeper into the forest, admiring the sky."Now, it wouldn't be a chase if I had no one chasing me." He fired a neon blast in the air."Now, will you fall into my trap?" He then stopped on his tracks, noticing a person standing in front of him wearing a gas mask.

"Well, don't you look freaky..." Kachidoki sarcastically said, deducing the person to be a male around his age.

"I assume you're Takashi Kachidoki, the one we're supposed to escort. My name is Mustard" The boy asked him."You should get out of here before the gas starts affecting you."

"I'm getting an escort?" Takashi looked amused, covering his nose."Well, don't mind if I do."

"Also, they told me to remind you of your end of the deal." He said."You do know what you must do, right?"

"Of course." Takashi responded before running away."Also, you can do whatever you want with those three back there. I don't give a shit."

"I intend to..." Mustard chuckled before resuming his task.

* * *

**Pussycats' Terrain, Forest, Night**

"This is fucked! What are we going to do?!" Hoshi jumped slightly, adjusting a passed out Ibara on his back.

"We continue! It's not safe here!" Tetsutetsu said, looking ahead."Look! Kendo!"

"Tetsutetsu!" Kendo exclaimed, watching her classmates come out of a bush."Hoshi! Ibara! Is she okay?!"

"Yeah, she's fine." Tetsutetsu responded."She passed out from inhaling the gas. Lucky for us, Hoshi created barriers around our heads to protect ourselves until Yaoyorozu from class A made masks for us. Take some. We've got a bunch."

"Thanks a lot!" She responded, grabbing a few masks and handing one to Yui and another one for Honenuki."We've got to go back to camp."

"Hey, Kendo?" Hoshi approached her slowly."Why are your eyes so puffy?"

"Huh? It must be because of the smoke." She lied, not wanting to tell them about Kachidoki.

Yui simply glared at her but decided not to say anything for her sake.

"At any rate, me and Hoshi are going to stand our ground and hopefully give you enough time to get these two back to camp."

"W-w-we are?!" Hoshi deflated."I'm involved in another villain attack...on the same months..."

"That's insane!" Kendo cried out."Mandalay told us to retreat! Not to mention we have no idea how many villains are roaming through these woods! Back in Shirahama was different. We only dealt with three, but now?"

"You always get on Monoma's case when he talks about the differences in our classes." Tetsutetsu began, looking at the ground."But deep down, you feel it, don't you? We're not the same. We all got in U.A with the same exam and studied the same curriculum, so why are they better?"

Kendo, Yui and Hoshi looked at each other, hoping one would answer.

"It's obvious. Class A has turned crisis after crisis and made them into opportunities. They've had so many chances to prove themselves. We've only really been under a crisis once, and even then, it was only a handful of us. A real hero doesn't turn their backs and run from a bad guy. Fighting villains is what we do."

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't try to stop us, Kendo." Hoshi stood up, a solemn look on his face."He's right. I'm tired of just standing by and do nothing. I was so helpless before, but now, I'll redeem myself and protect you guys." He gave Ibara a longing look."So when we go, you'll go. Tetsutetsu...let's do this."

"You've got it." Tetsutetsu's arm turned into steel."Let's step up and take action."

* * *

**Pussycats' Terrain, Forest, Night**

"TWO OF THE VILLAIN'S TARGETS HAVE BEEN IDENTIFIED! THEIR NAMES ARE KACCHAN AND TAKASHI KACHIDOKI! THEY ARE TO AVOID COMBAT AND STICK TO A GROUP!"

"They're targeting Kachidoki?" Hoshi pondered as he looked around like a hawk."And Bakugo. Both from class A. Kodai, all good over there?"

"Yes." Yui nodded, watching over her unconscious classmates.

"I can't believe Kendo actually convinced me of staying behind." Hoshi shook his head."Although it makes sense. Her Quirk is more suitable for combat than mine is. I can at least protect you guys if it comes down to it."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?" Hoshi rose a brow.

"I mean, your barriers decrease in strength the more you create, right? If you used them on us first..."

"Don't worry about it too much." Hoshi waved it off."As long as you guys are safe, I don't care what happens to me. Besides...I failed her already..." His gaze fell on Ibara."When the smoke first started, I didn't get to her in time. I couldn't save her. But now, I can protect her and you two as well."

Yui looked at him in shock."You really care about her, don't you?"

"I do." He walked towards them."But I also care about you as well, Kodai." He knelt down in front of them."You are my precious classmate. You guys are like a family to me. So I'll do what I must to protect you. Besides, if I left you alone, unguarded, at the mercy of these villains, Nishikawi won't ever let me forget it."

The gas slowly dissipated from the air, as fast as it came. Yui removed her mask, inhaling."It's...regular air..."

"They must have done it, then." He smiled, standing up."Those two make a great team."

"What do we do now?" Yui asked the crimson-hair teen.

"Let's wait for them to come back. If they take longer than 5 minutes, we'll take these two to safety." Hoshi narrowed his eyes at the sky."Something tells me that gas isn't the only thing we have to be wary of."

* * *

**Pussycat's Terrain, Forest, Night**

"We couldn't even get close to that guy, but you beat him instantly." Todoroki mused upon seeing Moonfish defeat."You are something else, Tokoyami."

"My friend, are you okay?" Shoji checked up on Tokoyami, who had a somber expression."You did what we needed you to."

Tokoyami fell on his knees."Shoji...I apologize. You too, Midoriya. It looks like I'm still far too immature. Anger consumed me, and I let my Quirk take over..." He looked at his hands shake uncontrollably."The influence of the darkness...combined with my fury, spread Dark Shadow into a frenzy. Until it got so strong, I couldn't contain it...and I ended up hurting Shoji..." His voice broke down the more he spoke.

"We'll deal with that later." Shoji reassured him."That's what you'd say if our roles were reversed."

"My, that was probably the most emotional thing I've seen all day." They heard a haughty voice spoke from around them

"Another villain?!" Todoroki and the others got on the defense.

From the bushes, Takashi came out with his hands up."Relax. It's just me."

"Kachidoki! Thank goodness you're safe!" Midoriya exclaimed, happy to see his classmate."We have to get you and Kacchan back to camp! It's not safe here!"

"Oh? But I've just arrived here, you know?" Takashi said evenly, approaching them slowly."I've been looking all over for you." He stared at Bakugo."Little Midoriya is right. It's not safe to be here. I came here to protect you myself and take you somewhere safe."

"Kachidoki?" Todoroki felt uneasy upon seeing his smile. It was contorted with malice. He adjusted the unconscious Yasukage over his back.

"What makes you think I need your protection, Neon Freak?" Bakugo narrowed his eyes."Last time I checked, you were trying to blast me."

"Aw, really? You're going to bring that up?" Takashi laughed, holding his head."Making me remember my pathetic loss? How typical of you, Bakugo. But you know...As of right now, I'm just far superior to you."

"Why you-"

"Guys!" Darby screamed, stumbling as he came into view."You're all okay!"

Takashi smirked.'He fell for it.' He beckoned Bakugo to come over."Come on then. I'm waiting."

"Why, what's happening?" Darby asked, unsure of the situation.

"This is hardly the time for this." Todoroki tried to defuse the situation to no avail.

Bakugo had a smirk of his own."Alright then, Neon Freak. I'll make you bite the dust again!"

"Kacchan! Don't!" Midoriya yelled to his childhood friend, but he was beyond reasoning. He dashed over to Takashi, preparing his palms.

What happened next was unlike anything they've experienced before. Takashi sidestepped before Bakugo could reach him, confusing him.

'What? He predicted my moves?!' Bakugo growled internally.'He won't see this one coming!' He changed direction, but as he did so, Takashi delivered a powerful kick against his arm, twisting it in an unnatural way.

Everyone gasps, barely missing the dying blaze of Takashi's eyes, like a candle in the wind. Bakugo took a few steps, holding his limp arm before he fell on his knees, giving a high-pitched scream of agony.

"KACCHAN! NO!"

"That's one arm down." Takashi grinned, his eyes glowing in the dark in a shade of purple."Now, are you going to stand down and come like a good dog? Or do I need to dislocate the other one? Who knows, I might actually break your arm this time."

"You bastard!" Bakugo swallowed the pain and threw himself at Takashi. The neon user easily sidestepped again, putting his foot in front of Bakugo, causing him to trip.

"I guess I'll just have to..." Takashi stepped on Bakugo's other arm and began applying pressure to it."...actually break the other one!"

A Black Sphere came his way, but Takashi jumped back and avoided being hit. As he jumped, he blasted the incoming ice and a controlled Dark Shadow.

"He's seeing through all of our moves..." Midoriya said, watching Takashi land on a tree branch after getting some distance.

"More importantly...why is he attacking Bakugo?" Tokoyami's eyes widened."Don't tell me...is he perhaps..."

"Working with the villains." Todoroki finished for him."It's the only reason why he's focusing on Bakugo."

"So when you said, "this will be a summer camp to remember", you meant this?!" Darby looked genuinely hurt."You knew this would happen?! What the fuck, Takashi?! Do you have any idea how many of our friends are hurt?! What about Kendo-san?!"

Takashi stared at him with a blank expression."Probably dead by now." He said nonchalantly.

Darby felt his blood run cold. Everyone tensed up after hearing his words. After how casually he said them, without a care in the world."And probably Yui as well. She was with her, after all."

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Darby ran towards him, manifesting his 4 Black Spheres and shooting them his way. Takashi activated his neon Mantle and backflipped back to the ground."Come on, you're going to have to try harder than that!" He began running back to where they came from.

"Bastard!" Darby rushed after him.

"You're not getting away!" Bakugo barked, holding his dislocated arm and following them along with the others.

"Something is off." Todoroki told Midoriya and the others."Despite his eyes glowing, he should be faster than this. It's as if he's guiding us somewhere."

Midoriya, confused about what he meant, looked ahead. Takashi was running without the use of his Quirk."You are right. If he wanted to escape, he would have just used his Neon Mantle or simply fired a beam of neon to propel himself away.

"There you are!" They heard Takashi yelled.

"Oh?" Toga, who was being pinned down by Uraraka and taking some of her blood, looked curiously at the brown-haired teen."Oh! Brown hair, dark eyes! You must be Kachidoki!"

"You have what I need?" He asked, earning a giggle from the blonde girl. She tossed him a syringe connected to a tube.

"Kachidoki, what are you doing?!" Asui frantically asked, trying to get down from the tree.

Uraraka glanced at him, her eyes widened."Why are you-"

"Uraraka!" Shoji and the others came into view.

"Quickly, guys! Help her!" Asui cried out to her friends.

Toga swiftly broke herself away, jumping back."There are too many people here now and I don't feel like being killed tonight. You are on your own."

"Sure." He watched her flushed all of a sudden. Curious, he followed her gaze and realized she was staring at Midoriya."Oh, right. Midoriya." He quickly ran up to Shoji, doing Todoroki's ice by using his Neon to jump on top of it.

His eyes began glowing once he was close enough, and used Shoji's incoming arm as a foothold to jump above him. He threw the syringe at Midoriya's back, causing him to screech in pain. The tube began filling quickly with his blood. Once it was full, Takashi took it out of him and put it in his pocket."

"No hard feelings, Midoriya. I'm just following directions." He gave his classmates one last long look."It's been fun, you guys. But here's where we part ways. Next time we see each other, we will be enemies." With that, he ran the opposite direction without activating his neon.

'He must be trying to conserve some energy.' Darby noted."TAKASHI!" Darby broke into a sprint, ignoring his classmates' pleas. He was entering the forest once more, following Takashi as best as he could in the dark atmosphere.

Fortunately, Takashi had a purple flame lit in his hand, presumably to watch where he was going. He hummed to himself, taking a look backward."You're following me? I thought you'd be more concerned for Kodai."

"I know she's fine!" Darby told that to himself more than to him."She;'s strong and very dependable. I also trust her friends and our friends. We have each other's backs! That includes you too!"

Takashi snorted, continue his running."So why...?" He looked back once more, noticing a few tears had formed on Darby's face.

"Why are you doing this...Takashi?! Please, tell me you're being manipulated! Please tell me you're under someone's control and they're making you do this!" He wailed as the fresh tears streamed down his cheeks."Please...just give me a sign...please tell me this is just a misunderstanding! Please, tell me you'll come back and apologize...! We'll go back to how we were before as a class! You are our friend!"

"Friend?" Takashi sneered at that word."When the hell did I ever say I was friends with you lot? We are just classmates, that's it. No one is obligated to be friends with each other? Bonds? For what? In this world, all that matters is prestige and power. I don't trust anyone but myself. Want me to be honest? All of our experiences together? They didn't mean shit to me. I've taken more meaningful shits in my life than you."

Darby's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat."Takashi..."

He remembered the day they met. The day they fought during Combat Training. The days when they would just talk. Out of all his classmates, he connected with him the most. The time when they teamed up against the Nomu and afterward.

_"See you around, my ribs are still aching. I should be able to make it home. See you around partner."_

_"Partner?" Darby cocked his head._

_"Hell yeah, you and I make a pretty awesome team, don't you think?" Kachidoki grinned."Trust me, together we can take on anything."_

_After the Sports Festival, Kachidoki went downhill._

_Kachidoki, you're not alone." Darby leaned forward."We still consider you a dear friend. We want to help you."_

_"I don't need your damn pity." Takashi gritted his teeth."I've made it this far on my own. I don't need someone's pity, not at this point. I won't lose focus of who I want to become. I'm going to earn my reputation back and one day lead the Kachidoki family to a better place."_

_"Yeah, but can you really do it alone, though?" Darby stood up."Heroes never act alone, Kachidoki, they have each other's back. When a villain is too strong, they come together to save the day. Let me help you."_

_Takashi glared at Darby's hand in front of him."You're so gullible, Nishikawi. I don't expect someone like you to understand." He stood up, completely ignoring Darby's handshake."Though I suppose I can work together with you. After all, I feel like we have formed a special bond over time, have we not? I feel like I can trust you, Nishikawi. I hope you feel the same about me."_

Darby wiped his tears off, staring with his mouth gaping at his friend. He started back with no emotion in his eyes."I should have known back then...that something was eating at you...You slept under the same roof as us. You slept like a log and ate the same food as us! You did all of that, knowing full well you would do this?!"

"It's too late for regrets." Takashi formed a neon blade in his hands and began cutting the trees as he ran."You die here. Right now." He blasted a neon explosion from his hands and flew in the air."Begone, my friend." He broke the blade, materializing it and making it into a ball of neon, throwing it like a baseball as the trees fell on Darby. A huge explosion went off, sending Takashi higher in the air.

"Now, where was the meeting point?" He scanned the forest, finding an opening where he saw 2 shadows standing guard. He landed using neon to cancel out his fall and sank to his knees."I must have used more neon than I thought..."

"The hell is this?" He heard a gruff voice ask. He looked up, noticing a man with black hair and burns all over his body."Where did you come from?"

"Ah, he's the boy I mentioned." A man wearing a black cloak and a plague doctor mask said. He was holding a bag over his shoulder."He's the one you've been protecting all the time."

"Ah. I see." The black-haired man nodded."Name's Dabi, kid. You must be Takashi Kachidoki. So, did you get what you promised?"

Takashi quickly scrambled something out of his pockets."Here."

"Ah, the blood." The plague doctor masked man nodded, grabbing the tube."Very well. As soon as we're out of here, I'll have this send to our superiors and they'll send you a gift. I guarantee it will be worthwhile."

"It better." Dabi sneered."I didn't come all the way here just to help the Yakuza get this kid. That gift better be good, Toxzon."

"Oh, don't be like that." Toxzon shook his head."We've also helped you as well in bringing Katsuki Bakugo along."

Dabi narrowed his eyes."Oh, yeah? Where is he then?"

"He's probably on his way! He's fucking lying!" Twice cried out."

"Actually..." Takashi stood up."That girl with the knife helped us make a diversion. So that friend of yours with the fancy hat could come in and take Bakugo away. For extra insurance, I dislocated one of Bakugo's arm, so even if he escapes, he'll only squirt like a pig prepared to be slaughtered..."

"Damn, kid. I thought crazy over there was the only one crazy." Dabi pointed at Toga, who was making her way to them."So, did you get the rest of the blood? How many different kinds?"

"Only one!" She happily announced.

"Only one?!" Twice said in disbelief."Hey, what gives?! Weren't you supposed to get at least three?!"

"That's just how it went down." She excused herself."I thought those brats were gonna kill me."

"Whatever!" Twice relented."Hey, you're looking a little too happy right now. Strange. Shouldn't you be full of shame?"

"Yes, but I made some new friends!" She spun around like a highschool girl in love."ANd I met a cute boy I'm interested in!"

"Is it me? No thanks, babe! I love you too!"

"Colorful gang you got here." Takashi cringed at their theatrics."I wasn't expecting the League of Villains to be this lively."

"Just shut up, all of you. You're too lou-" The sound of screamed grew louder and louder until the source of it landed right in front of them. Shoji, Midoriya, and Todoroki had Mr. Compress pinned down on the ground.

"Shit. They're here already? How did they even find us?!" Takashi was growing anxious by the second.

"Relax." Toxzon put a reassuring hand on his shoulder."What can three kids possibly do?"

"TAKASHIIIIIIIIIII!" A white beam of energy was shot from the sky. Takashi had no time to dodge, but Toxzon grabbed him by the collar and jumped away from the attack.

Darby was caught by Shoji, his hair going from blue to blonde again."Are you alright? You're covered in wounds!"

"I'm fine..." Darby stood on his feet, bleeding from his head."Just...some trees landed on...me..."

"I thought I had killed you." Takashi growled like a feral animal."You don't know when to just give up and stay dead, do you?"

"You thought wrong." Dabi swung his arm, blue fire surrounding it."Out of the way Compress."

The flames shot similarly how Todoroki's, but this ones were even hotter. Darby passed a Black Sphere through his palm just in time to avoid his face being burnt. However, he wasn't quick enough to protect Shoji and Midoriya.

"You were on Shigaraki's kill list!" Twice jumped in front of Todoroki, grabbing some kind of measuring time from his writs."No, they weren't!"

"We should stand back, Kachidoki." Toxzon advised as they watched the League of Villains fight the three kids."Our mission was to help deliver Bakugo safely, not to engage in any sort of combat to defend him. He's in Mr. Compress' hands, so our mission is pretty much done."

"He's not wrong." Dabi hollered, approaching Compress."So, you got Bakugo?"

"Of course." The gentleman reached for his pockets."Hmmm?"

"Midoriya, Todoroki, Nishikawi! We're done!" Shoji called out to his friends."He gave away his best trick. I'm not sure what your Quirk is, but I'm assuming it had to do with those little marbles." He showed two marbles in his hands."I'm guessing these are Tokoyami and Bakugo."

"You rescued them!" Midoriya beamed, ignoring the pain coursing through his body.

"But we can't leave, Takashi is stil-"

"There's no time for that now." Shoji picked him up over his shoulder."We have to go! It's too late for him! He chose this!"

"Moron." Dabi growled, preparing his hand to shoot fire.

"Wait a moment, please." Compress rose his hand.

"Let me go, damn it!" Darby tried squirming out of his grip."We can't abandon him!"

"Watch out! A Nomu!" Midoriya gasped, causing them to change course. But they were stopped once more by a black mist appearing before them.

"That's the villain that was at the USJ!" Todoroki was stunned."The warp villain!"

"It's been five minutes since the signal." Kurogiri boomed, opening several portals around his allies."Let's go, Dabi." Toga and Twice entered without a second thought.

Toxzon beckoned Takashi inside the portal."Let's go. It's time for you to become an official member of the Seven Deadly Sins. You've passed your initiation test."

Takashi nodded, observing at the man entered the portal."Goodbye. Next time I see you, I'll make sure you stay dead." Was all he said, entering along with him.

"No..." Darby whimpered, feeling the adrenaline leave his body. His consciousness began to drift away, and he couldn't fight the urge to close his eyes. Everything went black, but he could still feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"Takashi..."

* * *

**League of Villains' Hideout, Bar, Night**

To say he wasn't very happy about working with the Yakuza would be an understatement. But upon seeing the mission going as smoothly as it did, Tomura Shigaraki had to give it to them. They did a good job. Or rather, he did.

"Well, I believe this is where we part ways." Toxzon leaned on a nearby table, eying the league members."It was a pleasure doing business with you all. My boss will send your gift soon after I delivered the blood sample to our superiors. It won't take long, I assure you. Their most talented scientist is actually here on vacation and agreed on doing this favor for you all. Trust me, the gift will make up the loss of three of your members."

"Those are very bold claims." Shigaraki said, pointing in the back room."But are you really just going to leave the kid here? We were originally after Bakugo, but I don't mind you leaving him here to work with us."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Toxzon replied evenly."He has to come immediately with us. Well, you'll have him for a few days, until my boss personally comes to pick him up. He's on a business trip right now, so he couldn't make it tonight."

"So, you want us to play babysitters?" Dabi seemed offended by such thought."Don't be pushing extra shit on our deal."

"It's okay, Dabi." Shigaraki allowed."They did help us get Bakugo here, so the least we can do is take care of Kachidoki for the time being."

"You don't really need to take care of him." Toxzon headed for the door."He'll handle himself just fine. Just...keep an eye on him in case he finds himself in an unfortunate situation."

"Very well." Kurogiri nodded.

"If that's the case, there's somewhere I need you to take me." They all turned to the hallway leading to the backroom. A figure dressed in a black and dark blue striped outfit. He had several black studded belts strapped around his legs and arms, a short black cape, and clawed gauntlets. He also wore a dark enclosed knight helmet, with a black mask resembling a sharp beak

"Do you like the costume we made for you?" Toxzon asked, chuckling."Suits you very well."

"Where exactly do you need to go?" Kurogiri inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"Kurogiri, right?" Takashi asked, walking over to the counter and standing in front of him.

Toxzon gave a low chuckle."This is it, fellas. You are witnessing the birth of the new member for the Seven Deadly Sins. I give you...Greedy Nova."

* * *

**Good thing I finished most of my assignments for school so I've had extra time to advance with the chapters. Kachidoki's current costume is based off of a persona 5 character. As to which it is, I can't say because it will spoil people.**

**Now we officially see Kachidoki entering the darkness. Can they save him before he officially becomes a villain? Stay tuned!"**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 26**_  
_**My Flesh and Blood**_

**Musutafu General Hospital, Room 360, Morning**

One would think just opening one's eyes is one of the easiest thins in the world. We do it all the time without realizing it. Even babies can do it. But for Darby, this was a gruesome quest. His whole body was aching, and his head was throbbing. He squinted his eyes, noticing he was lying on a bed and covered in bandages.

"Oh my God..." He heard a voice on his left. Turning with all his might, he saw Yui sitting next to his bed, covering her mouth."You're awake..."

"You're okay..." Darby said in relief. Both of them chuckled at their reactions. Yui engulfed him in a hug, awkwardly sitting up on her chair.

"I'm so glad...so glad you're okay..." She sobbed quietly, her arms holding his frame as if he would disappear if she stopped. Darby hugged her back, burying his face on her neck.

"I was so scared when I found out you were with the groups that that villain with the gas attacked..." Darby found himself in tears as well."But I...I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry for not protecting you..."

"It's okay..." She said soothingly, gently rubbing the back of his head."Kendo and Tetsutetsu fought the villain while Hoshi protected me, Ibara, and Honenuki. But no one knew where you were...I was praying to whatever God there is to please keep you safe...to come back to my arms..." She stammered, looking at his eyes."If something happened to you...my heart wouldn't-I just couldn't'

"But I'm here." Darby reassured her, kissing her gently on her lips."And I promised you before; I will always fight on as long as you're with me."

She smiled lovingly, wiping his tears away."Did you go after Kachidoki?"

"You knew?"

She nodded."He attacked Honenuki when he approached us. I had a feeling you would track him down."

"Kachidoki..." Darby grimaced, remembering what his friend had done.

_"Next time we see each other, I'll make sure you stay dead!"_

"Oh, God...Takashi..." Darby held his head with his hands."Oh, God...He's...he's gone...isn't he?"

Yui nodded slowly."They reported him as missing as well, along with Bakugo. They are waiting for further information to determine whether he was being controlled or not. But for now, he's not being classified as a villain. We all decided to hide what he said and did. It wasn't that hard, considering Honenuki is still unconscious."

"That means we can still help him!" Darby smiled like a kid in a candy store. He hugged his girlfriend with glee."Thank you! I have to go before he does something stupid!"

"Wait, Darby" She tugged his arm."You can't...it's best if we leave it to the pros. The school is already in so much trouble for the media to find out a student rushed to danger."

"It will be worse if they find out Takashi went with the villains willingly. They'll brand him as a villain and as a traitor." Darby clenched the bedsheets, trembling."I couldn't save him, Yui. He was within my reach back then...but I couldn't grab his hand. No matter how much I begged and cried for him to come to his senses. He didn't listen. I'm assuming Kendo did the same thing to no avail. But if there's any way I can help him and bring him back...before he does something stupid that will ruin his life..."

Yui sat on the bed with him and let his head on her shoulder."I understand how you feel. It tore me apart when I saw Kendo crying when they rescued us. How her tears would not stop when she told him they had captured him in front of her when in reality he walked past us. Your classmates did the same thing, but their faces said differently. We just have to hope for the rest. Please, promise me you yourself won't do anything dumb."

"But, Yui-"

"Promise me!" Yui rose her voice, tightening her grip around him."I don't want...I-I-I don't want to lose you...I don't want to see you in a hospital bed ever again...We've only ever gone to one date so far. I want to enjoy life together with you. I want to become a pro hero with you when we graduate. Please..."

A light knock on the door startled the couple. A man wearing a white coat and sporting messy brown hair was learning on the door, holding a notepad."I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, Doctor. Thank you for coming." Yui quickly wiped her tears kissing Darby on his forehead."I'll be leaving now. My mom is worried sick and I told her I would go home as soon as you woke up. If you get discharged or have to stay another day, call me. I love you."

"I love you too," Darby responded, waving her goodbye.

"Sorry for ruining your moment together." The Doctor lightly chuckled."Reminds me of back when my wide and I were young."

"It's not a problem, doc." Darby said. The man took a look at his notepad.

"You've been out for about two days. The cause was severe trauma on the bed, presumably for a blow to the head. Do you remember what happened?"

Darby cocked his head."Blow to the head...?"

The last thing he remembered clearly was Takashi cutting down some trees to drop on him.

_It's too late for regrets." Takashi formed a neon blade in his hands and began cutting the trees as he ran."You die here. Right now." He blasted a neon explosion from his hands and flew in the air."Begone, my friend."_

_"Shit!" Darby quickly manifested his Black Spheres, and phased all of them through his palms, creating a big Black Umbrella. His feet sank on the ground as he felt the weight of the trees on top of him. A whistle-like sound broke his concentration, and everything went black._

Darby carefully took a look at the bandages on his arms.

"First degree burns. They'll heal. Overall, you got were one of the luckiest students in this hospital. Recovery Girl helped fastened your healing, so you should be fine. You've suffered several fractures, but all of that is not life-threatening on its own. I'll be discharging you today."

"That's a relief...but how are my friends?"

"Some of them are still unconscious, due to the exposure of the poison gas. Another one was in severe condition up until recently. He's suffered major damage to his ligaments. I was going to go check up on him after you."

"I see..." Darby lowered his head.

"Takashi." The Doctor said."You woke up as soon as you got to the hospital in a frenzy, screaming for that boy. If I'm not mistaken, he's one of the missing students. I take it you both are close?"

Darby bit his lower lip."Yes...he's my best friend..."

The Doctor noted."I'll be scheduling another meeting with you in around a week or so. While they may be not permanent physical damage, the mind is another matter. It was a traumatizing event for everyone, but it looks like it hit you harder. But for now, relax and take it easy."

"Will do. Thank you, Doctor." Darby nodded, watching as the Doctor left the room. Darby stood up and grabbed some clothes left for him with a note from his parents. He decided to read it later and simply put his fresh clothes on. He was wearing a purple shirt with black shorts and black shoes. He decided to go see how Midoriya was doing. If he had to guess, he was the one who had taken the most damage.

He walked slowly, his eyes squinted and looking at the ground. The events of that night replaying in his head.

_"Next time I see you, I'll make sure you're dead."_

'Why would he do that?' Darby kept asking himself the same question. He knew he was having issues both at home and at school after the Sports Festival, but why would he side with the villains? Maybe blackmail? He refused to accept he left on his own accord.

His tracks were stopped when he bumped into someone, hearing a small yelp of surprise. He shook his head, coming to his senses and helping the person up.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" He noticed it was a girl, maybe a few years older than him. She was beautiful and had a nice figure. Her hair was blonde, tied up in pigtails. She was wearing a white leotard with blue strips, white gloves, and thigh-high white boots. She was also wearing a purple visor on her eyes.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either."She accepted his hand."Wait a moment, are you one of U.A students?"

"I am. ma'am. My name is Darby Nishikawi." Darby nodded."Sorry, I don't think I've seen you before."

The woman chuckled at that."It's fine. I'm a mere sidekick after all. I'm the Golden Neon Hero: Nebula. Also known as Ayushi Kachidoki."

"Kachidoki? You are-"

"I've heard your name several times." Ayushi commented, eying him from head to toe."From basically all the people in my house except my mom. You are Takashi's friend, the kid that Hisashi is training."

"Yeah, that's me. You are their sister, correct?"

"Their older sister, yes." She said with confidence, brushing some of her hair aside."Did you see Takashi during the night the villains attack? Please, if you know anything, you have to let me know. I've been searching for days with no luck. And honestly, I don't have any clues as to why they even took him. Perhaps to blackmail my father? Anyway, do you mind I take a bit of your time? Of course, I'll treat you for some lunch. It's the least I can do."

"I'll hold you to that, Kachidoki-san." He bowed slightly.

* * *

**Musutafu General Hospital, Cafeteria, Morning**

Cafeterias in hospitals weren't that bad. Or at least this one wasn't. Darby was actually enjoying the atmosphere of it. Not a lot of people and everything was clean and properly sanitized.

He had ordered a chicken sandwich with some chips and Ayushi had ordered a salad.

"Alright, then. What exactly happened that night?" Ayushi said, finishing putting some dressing on her salad."I've heard different stories, but none of them involve my brother much. Which is strange. They seem to struggle when I asked them about him."

"You think they were hiding something?" Darby asked, swelling a bit of his sandwich.

"You pick up a few things once you work as a hero full time." She said, playing around with one of her pigtails."Of course, at the time, it seemed reasonable to believe no one saw Takashi during the attack. But if that was really the case, they wouldn't have struggled to find the right words."

"Maybe they figured who you were and didn't want to worry you?"

"Nonsense." She chuckled, pointing at her hair."As you might probably know, our family characterizes in their brown hair. Want to know why mine is blonde? It might sound weird to you, but I dyed it as a sign of rebellion. A sign of me being my own person."

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" Darby frowned, his interest peaked.

She took a long breath before continuing."I don't like my father or his ways. Ever since we were kids I've been subjugated to the unfair mistreatment of being more female into our family. I had the talent, the skills, and the knowledge needed, but rules say the heir has to be a male. That's why my brothers were the ones whom my dad had his sights on."

"I heard something about that from Hisashi-san." Darby interjected."How his father put him through hellish training, and when he didn't show any promise, he went for Takashi. He resents his brother because, in his eyes, he failed to protect him."

"So did I, but he doesn't hate me. I've tried countless times to try to do something and protect them. I ended up giving up and promising myself that I would train hard and become a hero so that one day I could prove my father wrong. I dyed my hair blonde because I'm a Kachidoki, and yet, I'm different. I'm in a relationship with someone with a Quirk, which goes against our rules. I'm working in my dad's agency to gain experience and one day I can take over her. I failed to protect my siblings, but what I can do is help change the future for our family. So they can both be happy."

"Did Takashi know that rule?"

She snorted, shaking her head."Both of them knew. In fact, both of them are in love with girls with Quirks. My father, of course, disapproves, so they struggle with their own conflicted feelings. But right now, what really matters is finding Takashi."

"Kachidoki-san..."

"Call me Ayushi."

"Ayushi-san...I'll tell you the truth..." She leaned closer to him to avoid saying it aloud."He went with the villains...willingly. I've tried to stop him...but...I couldn't." He showed her his arms and bandages."These injuries were caused by him when he tried to kill me by dropping trees on me."

"That dumbass..." Ayushi gritted her teeth, her left fists forming a neon aura before smashing a hole on the table.

Darby yelped, startled at the sudden act of violence the woman had shown."Sorry." She retrieved her fist, placing her hands on her thighs."It's just...I had a feeling it was something like that."

"A feeling?" Darby tilted his head."You mean you knew?"

"I lacked conclusive evidence. It was a hunch." She sighed, grabbing some napkins and cleaning the mess of what it was once her salad."Ever since the Sports Festival, he's been acting weird. I tried talking to him, but work keeps me occupied most of the time. Also...there's something that he might have figured out. When I got home one night, I found my mother crying in the kitchen. I asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't say. I then tried asking my father, and he said he had figured it out."

"Figure what out?"

"At first, I didn't know. I went to bed thinking of what exactly he meant by that. I got up in the middle of the night and went to get some water. Takashi's room is on the way to the stairs, so when I passed by, I found there was no one inside. He came back the next day, avoiding everyone and everything. He...felt different. Almost as if he wasn't the person I was just talking to the other day. It didn't feel like my brother at all. We asked him where he had been, but he said it wasn't any of our business what he did."

"That's exactly what he said to Kendo-san when she asked him why he was late. He said he went to get for a check-up."

"A check-up?" Ayushi furrowed her brow."I didn't hear anything about that from mom. She usually tells me if the boys have an appointment for something. I did see his room empty early in the morning when my dad and I left for his agency. But I didn't pay attention to it. That's when I figured it out. I looked at my dad, and he gave me a nod. He somehow knew I was aware of Takashi's situation."

"What situation could that be?" Darby asked."What could have forced him to side with the villains?"

"It happened a long time ago. When Takashi was a baby. Hisashi was still young, but I was old enough to understand that mom wasn't pregnant and showed no signs of waiting for a baby. So when he popped out of nowhere, we knew something was odd. He told me the truth. Takashi's mom was a villain who had an affair with my father. He told me to keep that secret and never tell anyone, not even Takashi himself."

"That's...Jesus...So his real mother was a villain..." Darby rubbed his forehead."But how come he didn't show any variety of his Neon? I mean, I know Kachidokis marry Quirkless partners to keep the Quirk as pure as possible. But if your dad had a mistress who was a villain..."

"It was a gamble. As I grew older, I realized that my dad was being pressured by my grandfather to have a suitable heir. When neither me or Hisashi were what he was looking for, he had no choice. He was lucky Takashi was born with his Quirk, and not the mother's. Had it been any different, he would probably just have another baby and kept going until he had the real deal. It's sick." She said with venom in her voice.

"He must have found out then." Darby deduced."I mean, why else would he go for that path?"

"Agreed. God damn it. I told my father he had to tell him eventually, otherwise shit like this would happen. He had to know the truth, not live in blissful ignorance of life. It would destroy him to know that his very existence was a scandal. And that had circumstances been different, he would have been replaced, just like Hisashi and I. I didn't tell him because...I guess I wanted to protect him from that as well. I was dreaming of such a hopeful dream of fixing our family before he ever found out. I was such a fool."

Darby's eyes softened once she saw tears streaming down her face. She removed her visor and wiped it off."I'm sorry you have to see me in such a state. But thank you. Now-"

Her phone began ringing."I'm sorry. It's Hisashi." She answered her phone, putting it next to her ear."Hello? Yes, this is her speaking. What?! Alright, I'll be right there!" She quickly put her phone back in her cleavage and stood up."I'm sorry, Nishikawi-kun, but I have to go. They just called me saying Hisashi woke up. He's in this hospital."

"What?! Hisashi-san?! Why?" Darby stood up, chasing after the sidekick.

"Damn it!" She growled in rage."I should have known! I should have known he was going to go look for him!" She pressed the elevator button and waited impatiently with Darby."I hadn't received any messages or calls from Hisashi. At first, I thought he was depressed because Takashi was taken by the villains, but to think he went and looked for him."

They went inside the elevator and swiftly pressed the button to go up a few floors."I'm sorry for coming with you without asking."

"It's fine, it's fine." She rubbed the edge of her nose, placing her visor back."You and him are friends after all. It makes sense for you to be worried. His friends brought him in. They said he's not allowing them into the room, so they asked me to come and talk to him. I'll bring you in too since you know about Takashi's past."

"Does he know?" Darby inquired, pressing his lips tightly together.

"I don't know." She trailed off.

* * *

**Musutafu General Hospital, Second Floor, Morning**

"Ayushi-san!" Nejire, who was sitting on the ground with Mirio and Tamaki."He's inside. He won't tell us anything and he looks pretty beat up and-"

"It's okay, Nejire-chan." Ayushi gave her a hug."Boys, I'll ask you to keep her company while Nishikawi-kun and I go talk to him."

"You got it, ma'am." Mirio nodded, giving Darby a brief head pad. They entered the room and saw him sprawled on his bed. His face was covered with bandages and his left arm was in a cast. He looked like he had been run over by a truck.

"Hisashi...!" Ayushi rushed over to her younger brother's side. She tried to reach out to his hand, but he moved away."Hisashi!"

"Don't..." He said weakly."Don't look at me, Ayushi...I...I..."

"What happened?" Ayushi asked soothingly."I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just tell me what happened. Nishikawi-kun told me about Takashi. It seems that he...he went with the League of Villains willingly."

"I know..." He croaked. He threw his phone at her, a chatbox opened.

"Hisashi, this is-"

"Someone sent me that message a day ago when we were out looking for any clues that could lead us to the League's base." Hisashi drawled, his gaze landing on Darby."Someone sent me that message...who would have thought that message...had more to it than a simple threat..."

* * *

**Hosu City, Shopping District, Early Morning**

Ayushi and Hisashi sat on a table of a nearby food truck, waiting for their father to bring their orders. It was about 3:00 AM and they had been looking for Takashi ever since he was reporting missing earlier that night. Ayushi was dressed in her Hero Costume, wearing a sweater as well due to the coldness of the night.

Hisashi's costume consisted of a skin-tight black long-sleeved shirt with orange highlights going across his arms and sides. He had a utility belt that displayed his neon percentage and also had black pants with the same pattern. He also had red knee-high boots and red gloves. To top it all, he had an orange-colored C in the middle of his chest. He also had a few jars of neon hanging on his waist.

"You guys doing alright?" Asked their father as he approached them holding two trays. One had three large cups of coffee and the other had bagels."Here are ham and cheese, and a plain bagel with cheese." He handed them to Hisashi and Ayushi respectively."I got your coffee as well. Hisashi, 10 creams, and 10 sugars. Ayushi, no sugar with 3 creams."

"Thanks, dad." Hisashi gave him a tired smile.

"You got your neon reserves stocked?" Noburo asked, munching on his own bagel."I got extra neon jars if you need the extra fuel."

"We're fine, dad." Ayushi replied nonchalantly."I doubt we'll find much here in Hosu. Why would the League hide in the same city where the Hero Killer lurked around? It's stupid."

"Maybe so, but we need any lead we can find." Noburo answered."The sooner we find your brother, the better."

"Right. I'm not saying we shouldn't focus on that." She put her coffee down."I'm worried sick about him. But what the hell are we going to do, just the three of us?"

"Please, don't tell me you're saying we should have brought that delinquent boyfriend of yours." Noburo rolled his eyes."We don't need him. He's better off staying at my agency and doing some cleaning."

"Dad, that's not okay at all." Ayushi pulled on her hair."His Quirk would be a great asset for us to use in this situation! We don't even know what the League can do or what their Quirks are, or how many are there. If they have someone that can counter our Quirks, then the three of us are fucked since we have the same Quirk. Then what do we do?"

While father and daughter continued arguing as always, Hisashi noticed he had received a notification.

Nejire: Hey, Hisashi! Have you guys found anything?"

Hisashi: No, not yet. Also, why are you up this early? You should be sleeping.

Nejire: I couldn't sleep last night. I've been thinking about Takashi and how they took him. He must be scared. And I wouldn't blame him. His class has been going through villain attacks back to back.

Hisashi: I told you we've got that covered. We'll find him. I don't want Ryuku-san to be upset at you for sleeping on the job tomorrow. But yeah, I understand how you feel. Our freshmen year was pretty uneventful.

He received another message. Odd. He wasn't expecting anyone else to text him. He checked the name of the sender and realized the number was blocked. He couldn't see who had sent it.

Unknown: Come down the street and head to the alleyway by the pawnshop and the bar. I know where your brother is. And it's in your best interest to not alert your family. Come alone or you will receive his fingers through the mail every day.

Hisashi's eyes widened, forgetting to breathe for a moment. He felt a shiver go down his body. He nearly gagged when he remembered he had to breath, and coughed violently.

"Hisashi, what happened?!" Noburo asked, alarmed as he glanced around, looking for a villain.

"S-sorry...coffee was too hot and I burnt my throat..." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Too hot?" Ayushi rose a brow."What are you talking about? You've been drinking that for a while now."

"Sorry, sorry...it's just..." He quickly came up with an excuse."This is all coming down on me pretty quickly." He noticed his father's expression, taking note that he hadn't seen anyone suspicious. That rose more red flags in Hisashi's mind. However, sent that message was looking at them from a distance."I...I don't feel so good..."

"Hisashi, we don't have time for-"

"Dad, you know how important Takashi is for all of us." She cut him off."Let him go rest. He feels guilty and to be honest, so do I. But the one who is to blame here is you, you selfish, arrogant, bastard."

"Ayushi! You will show me some respect!" Noburo boomed, banging on the table.

She wasn't faced in the least."Respect? You are the one who had kids to make an heir for the family. What if I had been a boy? You wouldn't have bothered having more kids! What, is that what happened to you too? You're younger than uncle Kaburo, so it only makes sense he didn't turn out as good as grandfather wanted him to."

"You're right." He sighed, calming himself."But both of you must understand it was for the good of the family."

"Good of the family my ass." She spat."You were just afraid of grandfather and what he thought of you. This whole family hierarchy bullshit has me fed up. He's dead. He can't torment us anymore. You're the current heir so why don't you fucking fix shit!"

"You...wouldn't understand...there's more to it than you believe, Ayushi..." His father looked somberly at the ground."I can't stop it...I can't..."

"Dad?" Ayushi was taken back. She glanced at her brother and urged him to get going."Stay safe, okay? I wouldn't want another one of my precious brothers to disappear on me."

"Right. Love you." He nodded and walked off. He would glance back occasionally at them. His father didn't look away from the ground, and Ayushi just waited for a response."I wonder what he meant by that..."

Not many cars were passing by at this time. He checked his watch."4:00 A.M." Slowing his pace down, he cautiously entered the instructed alleyway. His right hand was behind him, prepared to blast any incoming enemy.

"Glad you could join me, Comet." Black mist poured down fro the walls and formed a humanoid figure.

"You're that mist villain that attacked USJ!" He remembered hearing about it on the news."Where's my brother?!"

"I'll take you to him." Kurogiri answered."Since you did as you were told to and didn't tell anyone you were coming here." He stepped aside, forming a black portal next to him."All you have to do is go through this portal. Worry not, there are no strings attached to this. Your brother is within your grasp."

"Looks like I don't have a choice." He smiled, his eyes twitching in fear."I'm scared shitless. For all I know that portal of yours could take me straight to my death. But I have no other leads. I have to save my brother." With determination, he marched inside the portal.

* * *

**Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Middle Area, Early Morning**

Takashi had to blink a few times and rubbed his body, making sure everything was in place."That was strange. What a convenient Quirk to have..." He looked over his shoulder as the portal vanished into thin air. Surprisingly, there were no enemies in sight. It was too quiet for his liking. He decided to walk ahead, observing the different areas the building had to offer.

"It's been a long time since I've been here." He closed his eyes, reminiscing of the past."The first time was when we were first years. I think I still have that picture..." He took out his phone and wasn't surprised in the slightest when he noticed he had no signal. Nevertheless, he browsed through his pictures until eventually, he found the one they took 2 years ago. It was of him, Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire posing together by the fountain.

Hisashi chuckled, shaking his head."Who would have taught our Tamaki was better suited for rescues than the rest of us." He continued swiping through the pictures they took during their first year."Crazy how much we've changed. And yet, we didn't live half of the stuff this generation is living." He then found a picture of him and Nejire. He remembered it was Yuzu who had taken that picture.

"Ah, that's right..." He reached for his pouch and took out a small black box."I was going to give her this. I finally built the courage needed to ask her out. Maybe I'll go over to Ryuku's agency today and surprise her."

"I don't think you'll get to do that." He glanced up, noticing a figure in dark clothing standing by the flooding area. Their face was covered by a black mask, but he could never forget that voice."So, you came."

"Yeah." He smiled, taking one last look at the picture."Just reminiscing about the past. We didn't particularly have an eventful first year like you guys. It was pretty straight forward. We promised ourselves to continue growing and growing. To think they'd become the three strongest students at our school." He laughed wholeheartedly."I'm proud of them. Proud to be their friend."

"What about you?" Takashi asked, walking slowly up to his brother."Surely you can't be all that happy for not being as good as them."

"There's more to life than just being strong, Takashi." He rose a brow once he saw him close enough to see his new outfit."A little edgy, don't you think? I guess it does suit you."

Takashi wasn't amused in the slightest."Far better than wearing that uniform-like costume I had. Anyway, you said there's more to life than being strong. Care to elaborate?"

"It's simple." Hisashi gave his brother a knowing look."Sure, I felt ashamed that I wasn't as talented as you or Ayushi. Or when I wasn't as strong as Mirio, Nejire or Tamaki. They are the Big Three for a reason. Father was right about me. I am a weakling with no talent. No matter how much I tried, I could never catch up to any of you guys. But despite that, they never judged me. Quite the opposite, they welcomed me and considered me a friend, even though they didn't have to."

Takashi narrowed his eyes, choosing to let him talk.

"At first, I didn't get it. Why would the top students of U.A want to hang out with a loser like me." His smiled widened."Then I realized that they wanted to be friends with me because of who I am as a person, not because of my power. We were all alike in a way. We never let our Quirks define us and bound us. Mirio had to train constantly to make his Quirk usable and use it efficiently. Nejire had to train to build up her stamina to use her Quirk as well as she does. Tamaki's shyness goes away when he's in a decisive situation. And I...while I wasn't strong by any means, I wanted to form bonds."

"Bonds?" Takashi parroted, earning a nod.

"Friendship goes a long way. We've all learned from each other. We overcame our flaws and became who we are today because we were friends. I might be lacking in power, but with friends like them on my life, I'll continue fighting even if it's a pointless struggle. You must have felt the same way, right? Nishikawi-kun and Kendo-chan. They all came to me every time they were worried about you. Whether you like it or not, you've formed bonds of your own. You made connections and left an impression on them. So here's my question to you." His smile disappeared, replaced by a frown."Why are you doing this? Why throw all of that away? Why severed the bonds you made with them? With us?"

"Why ask such a stupid question at a time like this?" Takashi drawled, hands on his hips."Don't you think it's a little late to try to "turn me around"?"

Hisashi clenched his fist, prompting a few orange sparks of neon to engulf his hands."Why do you want to throw everything away? Your life? You have so much going on for you! You're talented, charismatic, smart. The opposite of me. Father has acknowledged you while he never even gave me a simple thumbs up. No matter how much I tried to earn his approval. He would never love me as much as he loves you. So why?! Why are you throwing your life away?!"

"I don't think I've had a life that I could throw away." He responded, letting the silence of the night be their guide."You would never understand me. So stop pretending you do. I called you here for one reason only. I came here to kill you, not to negotiate. So if you have any more schemes up your sleeve to talk me out of this, you best forget them. Because starting from now..." He took out a sword handle from his belt. Concentrating neon into it, he formed an amethyst blade that lightened a considerable amount of terrain."...we will fight. And only the strongest will survive."

"So, I'll have to fight you in the end." He allowed himself a smirk."We haven't fought in a very long time. This will be an interesting way to see how comparable we are." He created two amber daggers in his hand."You said you wanted to see me dead, right? Well..."

"Let's get to it!" Both of them screamed as they rushed towards each other. They both ducked each other's first attack, giving each other their backs. They threw a backhand at each other, clashing as they tested their strength.

"I guess you're not as weak as I'd thought you'd be." Takashi complimented, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"I have a few surprises for you, little brother. Today, I'm with you all the way."

"For once in your life," Takashi growled, grabbing his wrist and jumping above him. Hisashi blocked the tip of his sword using his blade. Both neon weapons produced a series of sparkles as Takashi landed behind Hisashi, twisting his arm."It's over!"

"Not quite!" Hisashi threw his dagger from the hand Takashi was holding, forcing him to jump back a few meters to gain some distance. They both stared at each other, smirking. Without a second thought, they rushed at each other, throwing their weapons in the air as they began to clash fist to fist. With every block and attack, they would shoot neon from their hands and when they did that, the other would smack their hand to avoid a direct hit. All the dispersed neon balls landed on different areas of USJ, creating small explosions. In the darkness of the night, their only light being their own attacks as they collided.

Takashi had to admit, his brother hand to hand skills had taken him by surprise. He wasn't aware he had gotten this strong. As much as he tried landing a hit, his brother would just block it or dodge, delivering a punch of his own. Normally, that wouldn't be an issue, but they constantly trying to avoid being hit by neon blasts, made their moves quite restricted.

After a minute of struggling, Hisashi landed a blow on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He grabbed his arms and begun spinning him around and tossing him near the edge of the flood zone. Hisashi shot neon from his palms, shooting himself towards Takashi,

The younger sibling shot more of his own neon, propelling himself in the air. He took aim and shot a volley of neon blasts at Hisashi, but he was speeding up and eventually was face-to-face with him in the air. Hisashi spun kick Takashi down to the water, but before he could submerge himself in it, he shot another beam of neon and forced himself to land back on the ground.

"Alright, you want to play? Let's play." His fingertips flared up in neon."Scattershot!" With a swing of his arm, he shot 5 small neon bullets at his brother, who couldn't block in time and took them head-on. He rolled on the ground, reducing the damage taken by the fall, and began heading to the ruins zone. Takashi caught up as they ran side to side. Without warning, they began firing neon blasts at each other as they ran, trying to land an attack and gain the upper hand.

Their path left a trail of colored smoke which followed them all the way to the broken-down buildings. They halted their movements  
but continued their relentless assault. Takashi was fast on his rapid-fire, but Hisashi wasn't far behind. While his younger brother had the speed, Hisashi would make up for it by firing more simultaneously. It was beginning to take a toll on his stamina, so he increased the intensity to land a hit.

Hisashi gritted his teeth, using his left hand to fire two neon blasts in the air. One collided with the other, changing its trajectory back to the ground. Hisashi noticed the incoming blast too late, and hit him right on, knocking him to the ground.

Without hiding his cold gaze, Takashi pointed at him with his index finger, firing a total of 4 neon beams at the older Kachidoki's arms and legs.

"I feel quite generous right now, so be thankful those didn't go straight through your limbs." He cooly informed him."I have to say, you're stronger than I anticipated. I guess all that training that you've done is paying off."

"And you're as tough as always. I can't believe you're...this strong with only dad's training..." He winced, sitting up."But that's your weakness."

Takashi narrowed his eyes."Weakness? What the hell are you talking about? Haven't you realized the difference in potential? You can train with as many people as you want, but you're still weaker than me. There is no weakness."

"You're wrong." Hisashi stood up, holding his left arm. Takashi wasn't going to have that so he shot another beam from his finger, connecting with his knee and forcing him back to the ground."You're...w-w-wrong...! Want to know why...?" Hisashi shot up a defiant grin."Because you haven't gotten any stronger...because you don't train. If I'm giving you trouble right now, imagine what I can do once I train more...Hardwork is worth more than natural talent. And I'll prove that by surpassing you...With my own efforts."

Takashi growled in fury, his bloodshot eyes staring daggers at him."I think I've heard enough out of you." He took aim at his brother's chest, around where his heart should be."Be gone." A shot of neon was heard, followed by the sickening sound of flesh being cut through like a cleaver cutting down meat.

* * *

**And so, the clash of brothers begins. I think we can all agree that this fight was a-coming.**

**Also, Ayushi is finally introduced. I've been meaning to introduce her earlier but I didn't find an appropriate time.**

**Next chapter continues the fight between brothers. Who will win? Well, since you've seen Hisashi in the hospital just now, it's obvious he didn't. Or did he?**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 27**_  
_**Sacrifices**_

The smell of burning flesh hit Takashi's nose, forcing him to cover it."You actually..."

Hisashi gritted his teeth in agony. The neon blade had extended and pierced through his left arm after he turned to the right at the last second, avoiding his heart to be punctured. He was holding the blade in place, grabbing it by also cutting his palm. The tighter his grip, the deeper it sunk into his flesh.

With a grunt, Takashi roughly removed his neon blade from him, splashing some blood on his costume."I'll have to get close and personal with you. Be grateful. It'll be the first time in a while where I stand this close to you."

Hisahi shakily stood up, but in the blink of an eye, he had his brother almost on top of him, prepared to cut his neck.

'I'm not going to be able to dodge or block!' Hisashi had no time to think. He kicked the back of his left foot with all his strength, losing his foot and falling backward, barely avoiding being slashed by the attack.

'He kicked his own foot to lose balance so he could dodge?!' Takashi was astonished at his brother's quick thinking. Hisashi placed his hand on Takashi's stomach and blasted him up in the sky by firing a neon sphere.

"I can't get it off!" Takashi screamed, trying to remove the ball from his stomach as it kept going higher and higher in the air.

Wobbling, Hisashi rose his hand in the air."Lightshow!" He clenched his fists, detonating the neon blast against Takashi, creating an explosion in the air. The older brother grabbed his bleeding arm and made a run for the rain zone before Takashi could recuperate. He knew the attack hadn't taken him out, so he had to think of a strategy.

From the cloud of dust in the air, Takashi fell back to the ground, landing on harshly on the floor. He clenched his belly, noticing there was a hole in his costume. His right sleeve was also torn and his gauntlet was broken in some areas. He slowly stood up, groaning in pain with every step."That attack just now...so, he's finally getting into it." He cackled madly. The upper left part of his mask crumbled to pieces, revealing his now purple eye glowing in the darkness. There were white lines going outward from his pupils, waving slowly."Well then, guess I'll have to respond in kind."

* * *

**Unforeseen Joint Simulation, Rain Zone, Early Morning**

Hisashi limped his way over inside a building to take cover from the hard rain coming down. He leaned against a wall, thanking the fact that the rain would most likely cover the track of blood he left behind. He tore his left sleeve and tied it tightly around his arm, applying pressure. After a minute of struggling, he tied the cloth around his arm and finally collapsed on the floor.

"He really tried to kill me..." He stared at the ceiling."Takashi...just know you tried to murder me." Small tears came down his cheeks."You are dead serious on this...Why?" He heard a distant explosion, followed for what it sounded to be a building collapsing."We failed you. And because of that, you've turned to villainy. But you haven't committed a crime yet, have you..." He sat up, using the wall as support."The media thinks you were kidnapped along with Katsuki Bakugo..."

Another explosion went off, illuminating the sky briefly in purple."Your friends are hiding the truth from everyone because they think you can go back. They believe in you, despite what you're doing. But..." He sobbed, no longer being able to hold his tears."But you won't, right? No matter what I say or do, you won't listen to me. And why listen to the one who abandoned you, right?"

"You'll have to come out eventually!" He heard him scream, followed by another explosion. This time, the building in front of him collapsed, causing the one he was in to shake.

"We might not be real brothers, but I love you like you were. I've always looked up to you. But you never looked up to me, even as the older brother." He banged on the wall."I was so pathetic. And because of me, your life turned out like this! I'm sorry I failed you, Takashi!"

The ceiling broke down after a neon blast impacted him, causing the whole place to come down.

Takashi held his hand up, smoke coming out of it. He reached for his belt and grabbed a small jar with neon energy, absorbing it."Just in case. I don't know if you've called for help or not, considering that the jammer I brought covers short distances. It's over." His eyes twitched. He felt tears forming in his eyes, but he bit his lower lip, fighting the urges back.

"It's not over yet, Takashi."

Takashi abruptly turned around, tilting his head and avoiding the incoming punch. Another one was thrown towards the broken part of his helmet, but he saw it coming a mile away and kicked Hisashi on his thigh.

"You got out just in time before it collapsed on you?" Takashi asked, smacking his brother across the face, dropping him on the cold ground."You hid pretty well. I didn't see you."

"H-h-how did you see me coming then...?" He inquired, rubbing his sore cheek. He then noticed something weird in his brother's eyes. They weren't like his natural dark eyes. They were purple and were glowing."What's that...?"

Takashi snickered."Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm serious, damn it!" Hisashi roared, receiving a punch to the face by Takashi.

"What makes you think you got any right to demand shit from me, you piece of shit?!" Takashi spat in disgust."You answer me, not the other way around, scum!"

Hisashi wiped the blood coming down his nose."Takashi..what have you done...?" He shook his head."No. I've accepted that there's no way to turn you around. You won't listen to me, right? Even if I beg?"

Takashi simply gave him a small, sweet smile. Almost like a child's."If I asked you to drop dead, would you do it? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"I thought so." Takashi chuckled, glancing at the ground."I knew the moment you tried to pierce my heart, you were hell-bent on killing me."

"No shit Sherlock."

"You are really going to become a villain. If you did this to me, what's stopping you from hurting other people? Whether they're innocent or guilty. Whether they're good or evil? You'll get them out of your way by any means, right?"

"Correct." Takashi responded without missing a beat."Now, there's nothing that can stop me. I've gained so much strength this way while I was just wasting my time playing hero. If I can get stronger as a villain, I'll kill anyone that I must. Including you, father, and Ayushi."

"I see," Hisashi said."I can't let you become a villain. You might not believe this, but I love you. Even if we're not real brothers, I love you." He saw the confusion on his face, and elaborated."I knew about your real mom. I've eavesdropped on father and Ayushi before. So I understand your hatred and frustration. But...I can't let you become a villain..."

"You can't stop me."

"No...so I only have one thing left to do for you..." He glanced up, staring as his brother with a forced smile."I'll prevent you from becoming a villain and ruining your life...by killing you..."

"What?" Takashi's eyes widened, but collected his composure."Ohoho! What was that just now? You said you were going to kill me? Is a hero supposed to talk like that?" He began laughing historically, covering his eyes."What a laugh! Look at this! Hisashi, the scaredy-cat, the little-two-shoes, telling me that he will kill me to "save me"?"

"Takashi." Hisashi called out to him, his expression not changing.

"What?" Takashi stifled his laughter, covering his mouth.

"So long." His smile dropped, not replaced by a sorrowful look.

Takashi slowly stopped laughing, adopting a frown."Yes...goodbye..."

Both brothers stood still, sizing each other up. They knew this will be their last clash. The only sound they heard was the hard rain pouring down on them.

Hisashi created two amber neon balls in his hands. Takashi stiffened his body, prepared to dodge if necessary.

"I'm going to expose your secret ability." He proclaimed, crouching down and hitting his feet with the neon. His boots began flaring up in orange as he suddenly jumped towards the wall of a building. He jumped once again, but this time, he jumped on the air.

"What the hell?!" Takashi cried out, watching as Hisashi was literally running in the air, leaving a trail of neon behind as he went from building to building.

"You won't escape!" Takashi blasted himself in the air, activating his Neon Mantle and running up the walls. He fired a volley of neon at him, but Hisashi proved to be a fast target since all he had to do was jumped back to another building and jump in the air again.

"He's using the neon on his feet and some sort of propulsion system!" Takashi observed as he failed to kick his brother in the air. His neon mantle could keep up on the walls, but he couldn't fly as he did.

"Now, let's hurry things up!" Hisashi jumped over to his brother, forcing him to put his arms in front of him to block a kick that knocked him out of a rooftop. Hisashi jumped over to another wall and propelled himself to Takashi's back, kneeing him on the head. He kept repeating this process, hitting Takashi from different angles and increasing his speed with every attack.

"FUCK! OFF!" Takashi exploded in rage, releasing a huge amount of neon as a barrier and stopping Hisashi on his tracks. He placed his hands together, showing his palms."Disappear!" He shot a stream of neon and forced his brother to crash against a window of the largest building. Takashi shot neon from his palm, pushing himself to land on a rooftop.

He let a scream of pain. All the relentless attacks he had received were taking effect."How?! I should be able to detect his moves! So how? How did he outsmart me?!" He forced himself to stand up, grinding his teeth."You'll die like a dog! Do you hear me?! You'll be dead at my feet?"

"Dead...is this the dead you had imagined for me...?"

His eyes shot wide upon hearing the voice. He glared at his brother, leaning against the broken wall of the room he was in.

"I would have been dead if you used more force on that attack. You were just trying to get me to stop attacking you..." Hisashi wheezed for air."But...I've bought enough time. Preparations for my trump card are completed."

"Trump...card...?" He finally noticed. He was surrounded by neon at all angles. They were connected to each other as if they were cables and were attached to other buildings and connected with each other as well. It was as if he was trapped in a net.

"This is my trump card. I've been working on this move for a while. It required tremendous concentration and neon control. Luckily, since I exceed in that area, I was able to come up with this technique. I call it: X-Cross Spider Web." Hisashi explained, revealing his fingers. They were shooting neon strings, which were attached to the neon net.

"You are surrounded by neon strings that cover a 20-meter radius. If you touch any of the strings, you'll be shot by neon blasts. This technique requires a lot of neon to use..." He glanced down at his belt."30%. And I don't have any extra neon. But the strings are so close to each other, you're bound to touch one. So, who will take the most damage before collapsing? You, or me? Either way, you will use that ability of yours. I'll uncover you and the truth! Now, it comes for real!"

"You're fucking delusional if you think this can stop me!" He leaned back to launch himself in the air, but he felt something press against his back. He looked behind and noticed he was touching part of the net. A volley of neon blasts came from behind. He jumped in the air, barely missing them, but touched another part of the net, causing more blasts to come his way. He couldn't dodge in the air, so he put his arms in front of them, taking the attack. He felt his forearms burn upon impact. Two spheres connected against the jars hanging on his belt, destroying them and depriving him or more neon.

"Shit! No matter where I go, I'll keep on touching them!" Takashi said in annoyance as his eyes began glowing in purple."Alright then, I'll just have to see where they come from!"

"There it is..." Hisashi muttered to himself."What could it be? A second Quirk? But that's impossible."

Takashi shot a near stream down to the building below him, shooting himself higher in the air. He was moving to fast for the volleys of neon to catch up as he ascended. He seized his attack, glaring down at his brother. He spun in circles, shooting the neon tracking him down."I can see it!" He began using a string of neon to slid down to the source of it.

With every string of neon he touched, the more the attacks continued."They're coming from every direction! I can only dodge a few before-" He cut himself short, shielding his face from the incoming attacks."Before I have to block or get hit! At this rate, I'll be long dead before I reach him!" He jumped over to another string of neon, sliding behind the building. He wanted to confirm whether his brother had to see him for him to launch the attacks.

A few dozen neon blasts came his way as an answer, forcing him to jump to another string. He swung his arm, firing small neon blasts, destroying the other side of the wall. Hisashi looked at him over his shoulder.

"Got you!" He threw himself as the opening, landing on the floor and rolling on it to lessen the damage of the fall. He quickly got up to his feet and tackled his brother out the window. They received a storm of neon blasts that impacted them from the places Takashi had touched.

They were heading for the ground, separated by a few meters. Hisashi looked at his bell, realizing he had only 5% left. His neon web was dissolving in the air, leaving only orange powder flying down.

"It ends now!" Takashi caught his attention. He spread his arms to the side, creating a total of 24 spheres on neon flying around him. Hisashi clicked his tongue, doing the same but only manifesting 12 of them.

"24 Sacred Envoy Apocalyptic Bullets..." Takashi began.

"12 Sacred Envoy Apocalyptic Bullets...!" Hisashi continued.

"SHOOTDOWN!" They screamed in unison, firing their respective attacks at each other. Amethyst and amber rays of energy illuminated the dark artificial city as they began connecting with each other like a meteor shower. Their power mixed with each other's, creating a chain reaction of explosions along with a blinding light. The cloud of dust reached the ground, covering the streets entirely.

Takashi was grabbing a traffic light, losing his grip and falling to the ground. His body was smoking. Despite outnumbering his brother's attacks, somehow some of them connected against him. But that could also be said about him. He looked side to side, looking for any sign that indicated his brother had survived.

"He probably...disintegrated with that much power..." He wheezed for air. He tried standing up, but his legs felt like jelly and brought him back to his knees. He stared at his reflection in a puddle. He was a bloody mess. He hardly recognized himself with that mask on. He began laughing. It started as a giggle, then a chuckle, then full maniacal laughter. He cackled to the heavens, an expression of glee gracing his features as he let his emotions out. Without a warning, his body went against him, and was forced to vomit. He threw up vile on the rainwater, obscuring his reflection. He had killed his brother.

"I did it...I really did it...I did it..." He repeated to himself, shaking uncontrollably.**"I did it. I did it! IdiditIdiditIdiditIdidit!**"

"Ta...ka...shi..."

* * *

**Musutafu General Hospital, Room 210, Morning**

"After that, I don't remember what else happened. Nejire told me they tracked my phone and found me unconscious." Hisashi turned his head away in shame, covering his eyes."I tried to kill him..." His voice broke down."I'm his brother and I tried to kill him...I didn't know what else to do..."

"Hisashi-san..." Darby instinctively grabbed his chest. He couldn't imagine how desperate he had to be to do that to his own brother."I-i-it's okay! You didn't want to do it! Right, Ayushi-san? He was just under a lot of stress and wasn't thinking what he was do-"

"What the fuck is wrong with both of you?!" Ayushi exploded."You two go around saying kill kill kill kill like it's some game! What the hell happens in your head when you think "Oh, I should kill my brother!", huh?! Don't you know how much I've been fighting so that never had to happen?!"

"Ayushi..." Hisashi looked at his sister, who was in tears of her own.

"You're not the only one who's failed him. I've failed both of you." She clenched her fists."I thought I was doing the right thing, but I've been neglecting both of you, and look what happened. Our brother wants to be a villain and you almost killed each other...I don't have any right...any right to hate you for that...or him...We're going to get through this, together."

"She's right, you know." Darby noticed the Big Three of U.A entering the room. Mirio gave him a pat on the back before going over to Hisashi.

"You guys heard the whole thing...?" Hisashi muttered, ashamed.

Nejire engulfed him in a tight hug, followed by Tamaki and Mirio."Why didn't you tell me you were suffering like this...?"

"I didn't want to worry you guys..." He confessed, feeling their warmth."I...I hope you don't-"

"We don't hate you." Tamaki's response was short but direct.

"Exactly like your sister said, you did what you thought was best at the moment. It was a life or death situation, so the stress got to you. None of us can imagine how you must have felt or what drove you to make that decision. But..." Mirio gave him a smile."You didn't. And we can still save Takashi and make him come to reason."

"You must have given him a hell of a fight." Nejire rubbed his bandaged cheek."It wasn't as easy as he'd often like to say."

"You've gotten stronger." Tamaki gave a small smile."Y-y-you often don't recognize your own ability, but it's clear you have it."

"We might be recognized as U.A's Big Three, but as far as we're concerned, we're U.A's Big Four!" Mirio allowed himself a toothy grin."Right now, make sure you rest and heal up! We're going to get even stronger than we are now!" He rose his hand in the air."POWER!"

"POWER!" All four of them cheered, earning a disapproving glare from Ayushi.

"This is a hospital..." She deadpanned, folding her arms."You can't be screaming like that."

Darby couldn't help but chuckle. Despite what had happened, it was nice to see this type of scenery."I'll be heading out, Ayushi-san." He told her. She gave him a nod before walking over to her brother's side.

Darby exited the room, sighing and leaning against the wall."Still...if even Hisashi couldn't save him, what hope do I have?" He roamed around the hall, entering a nearby elevator and going back to where his own room was."Maybe...maybe Yui is right...maybe all I can really do is hope for the Pros to find them and rescue both Bakugo and Takashi. I just hope they rescued them before Takashi does something stupid."

His eyes shot wide open."But what if he fights back...What if that dumbass ends up rebelling against them?!"

The elevator door opened, revealing a familiar red-haired teenager."Oh! Nishikawi, you're awake!"

"Kirishima-san?" Darby was perplexed."Why are you-?"

"Hey, listen." Kirishima walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder."Want to get them back?"

* * *

**League of Villains Hideout, Bar, Night**

Takashi took a long sip out of the energy drink he'd gotten. He was starting to feel refreshed, or at least better than before now that he's replenished his neon reserves. Kurogiri had gotten him back apparently, and that person with the bird mask injected him with something.

"Shit." He crushed the can, throwing it in the trash bin. He turned around, locking eyes with his classmate, who was strapped on a chair."Well, well, how are you doing, Bakugo? Have they feed you for today?"

Bakugo didn't respond. He just glared at him, showing no signs of emotion, which took Takashi by surprise.

"Well, that's not really my job. Besides, I haven't eaten myself, so..." Takashi trailed off, walking up to him."You're still not cooperating? I don't get it, honestly. You could be so much more and do so much more. There's nothing for us back at U.A. Look at me, for example." He splayed his arms out."I've been with the League of Villains for what, two days? And I'm already this strong. Once I go with the other group that's supposed to pick me up, I can only imagine the kind of strength I'll achieve."

"You're pathetic." Bakugo hoarsely said.

Takashi furrowed his brow."What?"

"You're taking the easy way out, Neon Freak." Bakugo glared at him."You're lowering yourself to be villain scum and for what? Get power?"

Takashi growled before taking a deep breath, chuckling."I wouldn't say that. I'm merely taking an opportunity, that's all. It's efficient, you saw it first hand. How's the arm?" Takashi eyed him to see his reaction. Bakugo didn't respond to his mockery and continued glaring, much to Takashi's annoyance.

"My brother is probably dead. If he is, I'll be officially a villain, if he's not, then I'll have to do something else. Big deal. Though I'm still not totally used to this new power of mine. Gluttony, the man with the plague doctor mask, told me that I'm supposed to take some medicine every now and then. Not to mention..." He rubbed his eyes."Anyway, point is that you have to embrace it. You don't have many choices."

"I'm not weakminded like you." Bakugo coldly stated. He braced himself for the right hook he received across the face. He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled up.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Huh?! Do you think you're any better than me?! I broke your fucking arm! You are shit to me by this point! My brother got the better of me but I'll be stronger! I'm destined to be great! So don't talk me down, you piece of shit!" He finally let go of him, gasping for air. He shakily went for the table and grabbed his broken mask.

A light knock caught their attention. Wearily, Takashi sneaked his way over to the door, creating a neon blade in his hand.

"It's just me."

Takashi opened the door and saw Gluttony Toxzon in front of him with someone else. A figure about his size stood next to him. He was clad in a blue jumpsuit with blue gauntlets. It also had a mask with a black visor shaped in a triangular figure with a happy face drawn on it.

"The hell?" Takashi couldn't help but stare at the new visitor.

"Oh, don't mind me." Gluttony waved his hand."I came to deliver the gift I promised Shigaraki. Is he home?"

"They're in the back." Takashi pointed to the door behind him."So, who is he?"

"Call him Q. He's quiet, but that's only temporary." Gluttony walked past him, setting his bag on the table."So, how is your vision?"

"It's good, I guess." Takashi closed the door behind him."I tried those eyedrops you gave me and took a bit of that medicine."

"Well, as long as you don't overuse your Quirk, you should be fine. Your mother could use it for 3 seconds, while you can do it for 1.5 seconds. Technically, you can use it for longer, but the more you use it without intervals, the more light you'll use."

"Mother? The fuck is he talking about?" Bakugo demanded.

Takashi bit his lower lip."None of your damn business. Anyways, when am I getting picked up? I'm tired of being here already."

"Baron should be back from his mission today. He had to go overseas to handle some business, but he should be back today. I think he took Sloth with him. You already met Pride, Envy, and Lust when we encountered that one night, remember?"

"I'm assuming Pride is that girl who was beating me around." Takashi clenched his fists tight. He's had nightmares with her before. It took him a while to shake off the fear he felt when his attacks were ineffective."

"Yes. She's my protege. I've been looking after her since she was a little girl. I apologize if she...well, you know what I mean. Come on, Q. We have to introduce you to Shigaraki."

Q remained motionless and simply followed the man behind the door. Takashi sat on a stool and rubbed his chin."I won't lose. Not again."

* * *

**Musutafu General Hospital, Entrance, Night**

"So, we really doing this?" Darby asked aloud. He was standing near the entrance of the hospital along with Todoroki and Kirishima.

"Of course." Todoroki nodded without hesitation.

Kirishima was restless."We have to, man. We can't really stand like this doing nothing. We're just waiting for Midoriya and Yaoyorozu."

"Kirishima, let me talk to him alone for a moment." Todoroki requested."There are a few things I'd like to tell him before anything."

Kirishima frowned, sighing."Fine. Just don't take too long."

Darby followed Todoroki a few meters away from Kirishima, who respected their decision and turned elsewhere.

"I know we don't really talk much, so maybe I'm not the best person to tell you this." Todoroki began as he stared at the sky."But there's a good chance that Kachidoki won't be coming with us."

Darby tensed up at that, recoiling. Todoroki waited a second before continuing."You saw it first hand back at the camp. He attacked us and nearly killed you. Whether he did that willingly or not, that's up to us to find us. But in case he did it out of his own volition, you have to be prepared. I know you and him are close friends, but when it comes down to it, you have to think of yourself. If he's out of your reach, think about what's left for you. Your family, us, your classmates, your girlfriend."

"I know." Darby sighed, closing his eyes."I know." Deep down, he knew that that chance was higher than Todoroki himself knew. Takashi almost killed his brother in cold blood. If he did that to him, what can he expect?

"Still, though. I have a promise to keep." Darby muttered, barely above a whisper. Todoroki folded his arms at that."You are not the only ones who had this idea."

* * *

"Wait, wait. Hold on a second." Awase stood up from his chair, nearly knocking down his plate of food."You guys are going to rescue Bakugo and Kachidoki?! By yourselves?!"

"Why don't you scream a little louder?" Darby sneered, noticing a few people glancing at them."I don't think the people in the emergency area heard you."

"Dude, don't change the subject!" Awase continued, lowering his volume."I-I-I can't believe Yaoyorozu would even agree to something like that! There's no way! I'll go talk her out of this-"

"Sit. Down." Monoma grabbed his wrist."Don't you see? Class A is taking the initiative and want to save their classmate."

"Oh, screw you!" Awase shook him off."Is this what it's about to you? Class A getting ahead of us and all?!"

"It's not!" Monoma grabbed him by the shirt."It's about saving their friend and make things right! How do you think I felt when all of my classmates were out there, fighting for their lives while I just stood there doing nothing?! Even you were there, fighting on! Setsuna..." He lowered his head, his grip losing strength."Setsuna is unconscious right now...I wasn't there to save her and keep her safe. I can't stand with my arms crossed like this."

"Monoma..." Awase breathed, baffled at his outburst.

"I want to go with you." Monoma turned to Darby."Not because of Kachidoki, or my need to surpass your class, but because it's what's right. And because I owe you that much. You've helped me change in ways I didn't know possible. So, rescuing your friend and bringing him to his senses is the least I can do."

"Thank you, Neito." Darby nodded, smiling."Awase-san, Kendo-san..." He walked over to Kendo, putting a hand on her shoulder."It's best if you stay here watching over the others. Besides, I don't want you to see him how I saw him. I couldn't do that to you."

Kendo let out a quiet whimper, no longer being able to hold her tears."I was...hating myself...I didn't know if I could face him again and bring him back..." She covered her eyes."I couldn't stop him, Nishikawi...I begged him, I held him, but I still couldn't...Please..." She grabbed his hand and stared at his eyes."Bring him back home. Bring him back to me, Nishikawi..."

Darby couldn't help but let his emotions get to him. Without any warning, he began crying as well."I promise. I swear to you I'll bring him back." He clasped her hands with his."You have my word. I'll bring Takashi back and we'll go back to normal, you'll see."

They both continued crying with each other as they shared a hug.

"Monoma." Awase said, staring at the heartbroken teenagers."Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you and Nishikawi keep Yaoyorozu safe?" Awase requested, clenching his fists."Right now, I don't think I'll be of much help. Back in the forest, we nearly died at the hands of that monster and I couldn't do anything but run with her. I have to get even stronger. For her and you guys..." He grinded his teeth together."We'll make it, right?"

"You can count on it." Monoma grinned."In exchange, keep an eye on Setsuna and the others. If they awake, don't tell them about where we're going. I don't want them to get worried. Also, if Tetsutetsu and Hoshi asked, we weren't here."

"Got it." Awase nodded with determination.

"We should get going." Darby pulled himself back from Kendo's embrace."Kirishima sent me the message. We're meeting up at the entrance of the hospital. Would you mind telling Yui that I couldn't go home today? I don't want to worry her."

"Okay..." She responded, unsure if that was a good idea."Why do you want to hide it from her?"

"I've been worrying her too much." Darby admitted, remembering how Yui was earlier that day."Besides, we'll make sure this mission goes smoothly. We'll be back before anyone notices." He shifted his gaze to Monoma."You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Monoma replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Musutafu Hospital, Entrance, Current Time**

"I see." Todoroki said, taking the information he had received."In that case, I'll leave it to your discretion. I trust you'll do the right thing."

"Thank you, Todoroki." Darby sighed in relief."We should get back to Kirishima."

"Just in time, you guys. They're here." Kirishima jerked his thumb at the incoming couple."Midoriya is here too. So, how about it? You guys decided?"

Momo struggled to answer, but before she had the chance, someone else came into the scene."Hold on."

"Iida." Kirishima furrowed his brow, knowing full well he was against their plan.

"Why are you here?" Midoriya asked him.

Iida gritted his teeth."Why? Why did it have to be you three of all people? The ones who stopped me when I acted recklessly. Why are you trying to do the same stupid mistake I made? Didn't you learn?!"

"What are you talking about?" Kirishima took a step forward but was held back by Todoroki.

"We're still just students...and U.A is in a bad position as it is. Anything we do will reflect on our school, don't you get that?!"

"Iida, we have to!" Midoriya marched up to the second Ingenium."I know you don't like us breaking rules, but-"

Midoriya was silenced by a right hook to the face."I'm frustrated too! And concerned, obviously! I'm the class rep, damn it! I'm worried about all my classmates, not just Bakugo and Kachidoki!" He spared a glance at Midoriya."When I was your injuries, all I could think about was my brother at the hospital. What if your bodies end up irreparable, just like his?! Because I didn't step in?! Have you not even think about where I'm coming from?!"

He grabbed Midoriya's shoulders and put him closer."Or are you saying...you don't care how I feel?"

"Of course we do..." Midoriya mumbled, not daring to look at his eyes.

"Iida, you got it wrong. We don't expect to face them head-on." Todoroki stated."We'll get them back without fighting. At least, in Bakugo's case."

"I know what Takashi did was wrong, and there's a chance that he might have done that willingly." Darby rose his head high."But I'm still willing to give him a chance and make him reason."

"While I do trust in Todoroki's judgment, things could always go wrong. So I'll join you as back up." Yaoyorozu informed them."I'll stand behind my classmates."

"She's not the only one who'll join you." Monoma appeared from behind Yaoyorozu.

"Neito Monoma from class B?" Iida watched in bewilderment.

"I wasn't able to save my classmates. No way I'm standing still and just wait for them to recover. If there's any way I can help, I'm all ears."

"I know I'm hurt...But if I can still move at all, I can't just sit still either." Midoriya muttered, his hair shadowing his eyes."I have to reach out and do something. Because all I can think about is saving them."

"I'll never agree. So I'm going to come with you."

Everyone perked up at the unexpected comment.

* * *

**League of Villains' Hideout, Bar, Night**

"Still no luck, eh?' Shigaraki narrowed his eyes at Bakugo."That's not very good. Why can't you be like Kachidoki here and just accept it?"

"Don't misunderstand." Takashi eyed him from across the room."I didn't join your league. All I'm doing is help you in any way I can while I get picked up. Your new addition is that weirdo over there."

"Who, me? I'm not weird!" Twice exclaimed.

"Not you, dumbass. I meant the other guy with the mask." Takashi pointed at the figure sitting down on the floor by Magne.

"He's not much of a talker, is he?" Magne mused, crouching down to their level."So, how about it? Do you have a name?"

"Gluttony said his name was Q." Kurogiro answered for him."He said he's incapable of speech. But given enough time, he'll be able to talk to us."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Toga squealed, running over and hugging him."He's like a little baby! Hey, can you call me mommy? Say, mommy!"

"God no." Dabi seemed perturbed and chose to look away."He seems creepy enough. Let's hope he's not as psychotic as her."

Takashi scoffed, heading over to the door."Where are you going?" Shigaraki followed his every movement.

"Going out for a walk. I'm bored and I need to move a bit."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Spinner folded his arms."By now, don't you think they know what you look like with that costume?"

"Not to mention that you might come back the same as before." Dabi smirked."Can't really win a fight, can you? Well, I say let him go. We've done our part of the deal, right? We got our prized, so we got no more need for him."

"Fine, you can go." Shigaraki waved his hand carelessly."Just make sure we don't get blamed if you end up being arrested or dying."

Takashi snorted, shaking his head."Oh, don't worry. My eyes can see just fine. Anyway..." He bowed slightly, opening the door."Thank you for having me and for offering your kind hospitality. Now it's when the real party starts."

* * *

**Musutafu City, On transit to Yokohama City, Night**

"Alright everyone, we're heading to Yokohama City. More specifically, the Kamino ward. Our travel time will be about two hours from here." She informed them as she eyed the device."We should arrive around 10."

"I know for a fact some of the students in class B know what we're doing, but what about our class?" Darby inquired as he glanced around his classmates.

"Yes." Todoroki closed his eyes."And they did their best to talk us out of it."

"Even Uraraka tried to gang up on us to try to change our minds," Kirishima said, eating his riceball.

"Just so you guys know, we're going against everyone's wishes and being completely selfish by doing this." Todoroki spoke calmly."We can still call this of if you want to."

"Does it look like I want to turn back" Kirishima snapped."Bakugo wouldn't even think twice about going after the villains like this."

"They're our friends, right Midoriya." Darby asked from the other seat."Of course, we want to rescue them."

"Ditto." Monoma nodded."Besides, it's a little too late for regrets. I'm not going to Yokohama City just to turn back for another 2-hour ride."

"It's decided then." Yaoyorozu surmised."We're going to come back with them."

"Right." Everyone said in unison. Darby stared out the window, resting his head on his palm."Takashi...Bakugo...we're coming."

* * *

**I've been having so much fun writing these few chapters. I've been looking forward to this arc ever since I created Kachidoki. I made a few references here and there, more specifically a Jojo reference! See if you can find it!**

**On another note, I just watched the new season 5 trailer and OMG class B looks awesome! Finally, I get to see Yui animated and hopefully we get a few lines out of her in the anime.**

**The climax of this arc is rapidly approaching. What will happen? Who is this mysterious Q person? Will Takashi come in peacefully or will he fight the young heroes? Stay tuned to find out!**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 28**_  
_**Give Chase**_

"We finally made it, huh? Guess we're still on time to turn back if we want."

"No way I'm going back for another 2-hour ride, Darby."

The group of students finally reached their destination, Yokohama city, Kamino ward. Even at this time of night, the lighted streets were crowded with people.

"So this is Kamino ward..." Midoriya glanced at his surroundings with glee."I've never been here before."

"The villains must be hiding in here somewhere!" Kirishima started power-walking away from the group."Just tell me where to go!"

"Wait a second!" Momo grabbed him by the back of his shirt."From now on, we're going to need to be extremely careful. These villains already know what we look like, remember? We should be careful as we can be attacked at any moment."

"Right! So, stealth mode!" Midoriya crossed his hands, trying to mimic a ninja.

"You look more suspicious now, Midoriya." Todoroki deadpanned at his antics.

"Although she does have a point." Monoma agreed."I'm pretty sure they all took a glance at us during the attack. Seeing us here, this close to them would be a problem."

"Okay, so what should we do?"

Momo coughed in her hand, her cheeks red."I have an idea. Though it's a bit old-fashioned."

* * *

**Ashe Agency, Living Room. Night**

"Shit, I can't believe I'm late." Ashe hurried herself as she finished putting her costume on."Grand Torino won't let me hear the end of it at this rate." She took a look at herself in the mirror, sighing."Guess I'm not as young as I once was. Don't even know why they called me in. It's not like they need me." She exited her room and headed downstairs to the living room. She glanced at a picture on a table, grabbing it and longingly staring at it.

"I'm heading out, darling. Watch over the house for me, will ya?" She kissed the photo and placed it back in place."Wonder what the kid is up to. Well, knowing it's his friends who were captured by the villains, I'm sure his restless. I hope he doesn't do any-"

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts."That's weird. I wasn't expecting any visitors at this time." She said as she headed for the door."Sorry, sorry. I'm heading out at the moment so if you could-"

A man dressed in all black with black armor stood in front of her door. He had black pants, a black chest plate with sleeve armor. He had a black cape that reached the middle of his thighs. He had a black plague doctor mask with its beak having a sharp point. To top it all, he had a black dressing hat and a cane with golden strips and various rubies.

"Oh. Good evening. Are you here to enlist yourself in my agency?" She glared at the man, taking a cigarette out of her pocket."Sorry, but like I just said, I have to head out. Come back some other time-" She was about to walk past him, but he held his hand out.

"Tsubaki Nanaya. The Smoking Hero: Ashe." The man began."You've been an underground hero for a while now. Recently, you were involved in a villain attack in Shiraham You were not so easy to find."

"Oh? Are you a fan, maybe?" She tried to play it off, but had a bad feeling.

The man chuckled in response."I am. Really, it amazes me how causious you are. As a hero, you do your job diligently and quietly. However, not many people know about you but I suppose that's your intention. To be under the radar."

Ashe let out some smoke, raising a brow."What was your name again?"

"My name? I'm afraid I don't posses such a thing. I was never blessed enough to have one that mattered. I am a man with no name, and no place where he belongs. But, I suppose I do go by one name." He took a step forward."You may call me...The Baron."

"The Baron? That's quite a name you have." Ashe felt a cold sweat dripping down the back of her neck."So, Baron, what business do you have with me?"

"I believe it's better if I demonstrate." Baron snapped his fingers.

Ashe tilted her head in confusion until a red dot appeared in the middle of her chest. Her eyes shot open in realization, and jumped back inside her agency but wasn;'t fast enough to dodge a missile heading her eyes. The explosion destroyed half of the house and left the rest in complete chaos.

"You are late. I had to stall for a bit." Baron informed the figure landing next to him. It was a humanoid robot clad in black armor, with a round body and a dome-shaped head that come together in a bull-like shape with pair of curved horns, grown just above the ears.

"What a drag. I was having a nice nap just now, captain." The robot had a distorted, high-pitched voice."Besides, setting up the jammer takes some time."

A pause followed after that, only the sounds of scorching flames could be heard."So, is she alive?"

"Affirmative."

"Well, then, don't keep me waiting. Finish her off, Sloth. We are on a schedule, after all."

A wall broke down, creating a cloud of dust and ashes that engulfed the two yakuza. Baron wasn't fazed in the least, due to his mask. Sloth either, but his body began shaking uncontrollably as more smoke accumulated around his body.

"Captain!" Sloth involuntarily rose its hand in the air, only for it to be chopped off swiftly by Baron, who was wielding a black rode in his hand.

"Of course. She turned herself to smoke and is now within you." Baron analyzed as he watched Sloth overheat and catch fire."Transfer the data you've learned in thi body over to your mainframe. I'll take care of things from here."

"R-r-r-r-o-g-g-e-e-r-" Sloth suddenly seized to function, its body falling limp on the floor. Baron stared at the hunk of metal expectantly, not paying attention to the smoke accumulating behind him.

A bloody Ashe began materializing behind him, ready to strike."He's artillery of a companion is down for the count. He might have took me by surprise, but this time, it's all over-' As she swung her arm down, something prevented her from connecting against his neck.

"What?!" She felt as if she was being pushed away by an unknown force back to the streets, forcing her to crash against a lightpost and knocking it over on her legs, crushing them upon impact.

Baron heard the all too familiar howl of pain, taking note that she was restrained. Or not."Just in case, I'll keep you pinned." With a sway of his hand, a total of two rods shot out and impaled Ashe against the ground.

"FUCK!" She howled in agony. She immediately lost her Neko Mode and went back to normal."I-I can't-" No matter how hard she tried to move, her arms were completely pinned. The rods were incrusted in her biceps, even penetrating the concrete under her."I can't even use my Quirk!"

"That's natural." She froze, glancing up to see The Baron standing over her."Those are special weapons created to nullify a person's Quirk as long as they're connected to a person. You did quick work of my subordinate. If you went for me instead of Sloth, you would have surely won."

Ashe snickered."Yeah, right. I never had a chance. That Quirk of yours...is quite...formidable..." She eyed him from top to bottom."I've seen that type of mask before. Don't tell me you're with the Yakuza."

The Baron said nothing, remaining motionless.

"What, that brat actually had the guts to send someone to kill me?" Ashe snorted."What was his name again? Chisaki something? Now, why would he-"

"Actually, it wasn't him who sent me here." The Baron interrupted her, his voice cutting her words like a knife.

Ashe swallowed the lump in her throat and continued playing it cool."Oh? And who, pray tell, sent you to kill me?"

The Baron squatted down to her level, raising his index finger to the sky."Someone who is much higher."

Ashe felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes shot open and overwhelming fear invaded her mind."No...you can't mean..." Her breath went out of rhytmn, and began hyperventaling."How? How did he-"

"You don't need to know. You're going to die, after all." Baron grabbed another black rode and this time impaled her throat. Subsequently, he grabbed all the rods and pulled them out of her body as she began choking in her own blood."My work here is done." He pulled out a phone from his pocket and quick-dialed a number."Gather everyone at the discussed location. We are moving in with the night."

Baron left the premises, making sure to activate Sloth's self-destruct button to leave no evidence of his involvement. Ashe twitched on the floor, feeling her life leave her body slowly.

'So..this is how it is. I can't believe I've been such a fool. I thought for sure we...we wouldn't be found by him. But he knew all along. I've been under his nose this whole time...and to think he'd sent a Yakuza instead of finishing me off himself...' She slowly closed her eyes and gave in to the darkness of the unknown.'Darby...please...you need to stay safe, kiddo...you are...the last...the last...'

Her body seized to function. Her thoughts were no more and wasn't breathing. All that remained was the puddle of blood she was in and the few bystanders who were exiting their houses from the commotion.

* * *

**Yokahama City, Kamino ward, Night**

"This looks good enough." Darby observed himself in the mirror, dressed in his disguise. He was wearing a brown-haired wig, similar to his regular hairstyle. He was wearing a crimson dressing shirt with a black tie under a black vest and black dressing pants and black shoes. He sighed. He looked like one of those Yakuza he saw in movies. Or at least tried to not look like a common punk.

"Yo, Darby. Looking sharp." Monoma met him by the door. He was dressed like a schoolboy. It reminded him of the typical middle school Japanese uniform people wear.

"Thanks? What, you dressing like a student? At this hour?' Darby rose his brow, receiving a chuckle.

"Well, it was cheap. That's all that matters, no?" Monoma shrugged, opening the door."Let us go. The others are waiting."

"Right." Darby followed him on, but felt someone touch his shoulder and stopping him on his tracks. He looked over his shoulder but saw no one. Not even the people in the store were anywhere near him to have made contact with him.

"What's the hold-up?" Monoma asked, tapping his foot."Something the matter."

"No." Darby replied, absentmindedly."I'm all good. Let's go."

"Alright everyone, make sure to act your part." Iida announced, dressed up with a white shirt, his hair slid back and a mustache.

"Hey, you punks!" Midoriya tried his best impression of Bakugo.

Darby, holding back a chuckle, decided to play along."Yo! Where the hell you looking at?! Huh?!"

"You're both doing it wrong! Midoriya, stick your chin out more. Nishikawi, you gotta say that "huh?!" like you mean it!" Kirishima advised.

"You talking to me?!" Midoriya stuck his chin out as much as he could.

"What are you punks staring at?! HUUUUUUH?!" Darby rose his head, almost looking at the sky.

"We're just a few scoundrels looking for hot girls!" Iida announced to the public."That one over there has a huge rack!"

Yaoyorozu seemed to be enjoying herself as well."These are great disguises. We'd stand out in this district dressed like this."

"Yaoyorozu, couldn't you have made them using your Quirk?" Todoroki addressed the elephant in the room.

"Of course I can! But that's against the rules!" She excused herself."And if I started making everything, think about the effect of the economy! We must ensure the flow of commerce! It's our civic duty as citizens!"

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it kind of makes sense." Monoma rubbed the back of his neck, not really wanting to argue about it.

Kirishima placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him a knowing look."Dude, don't read too much into it. Trust me. The rich girl just wants to go shopping."

"Just leaver her be." Darby shrugged."It was a good idea to begin with. Least we can do is let her enjoy herself."

Momo gave Darby a smile, pleased to hear his opinion."Everyone, please. Our destination is this way-"

"Woah! Looking good, mama!"

The group glanced at the source of the voice. A young man who had spiky brown hair, yellow eyes, and two diamond piercings on each ear stood in front of them. He was wearing black jeans, black metallic boots, a long-sleeved black shirt with grey strips going horizontally, and brown gloves. His most distinctive feature were his golden eyes.

"Haven't seen your faces before." The young man gave them a toothy grin."And I must say I never meet a lady quite as beautiful as you." He grabbed Momo's hand, giving it a quick kiss.

"O-oh. What a gentleman you are, sir." Momo blushed slightly.

Darby nudged Midoriya on his arm, indicating him to come along with him."HUUUUH?! What do you think you're doing, punk?!"

"Yeah, why are you getting all chummy with our friend here?!"

The young man was quite amused, his smile said it all."Nice act you've got there. A little more and you would actually threaten me. Relax, take it easy, fellas. I mean you no harm. My name is Taichi. Last name isn't important, so don't worry about it. I'm pretty popular around this part of town, and I was on my way to the local cabaret club when I noticed you guys."

"And why would you approach us?" Monoma tilted his head.

Taichi waved his hand dismissively."You look to be around my age, is all. Besides, your lady friend here is quite an eyecatcher. So I couldn't help but come over. I like helping tourists around these parts. Got to make sure everyone has a good time and all. Not to mention it's my day off, so you guys caught me in a good mood."

"Master! There you are!" A feminine voice interrupted their meeting. A girl with long, blonde hair and blue eyes stood in front of Taichi. She was wearing a white dressing shirt with a green tie, a red-skirt, and black boots.

"Maria? What are you doing here?" Taichi gave her a pat on the head, prompting her to purr."Oh, this here is Maria. She's my assistant."

Kirishima's eyes widened upon seeing the beauty in front of him."She's so cute...I-I mean, yeah! You must be a pretty busy dude to have an assistant!"

"I am." He gently moved Maria aside, rubbing his temples."My brother is my boss, so he usually puts a lot of work on my back. I don't really go to school, so most of my time goes to my job. It's hard, but it gets food on the table."

"You don't go to school?" Iida broke out of character."Then how do you keep up with your studies?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm homeschooled. Not to mention I'm a natural genius." He said with pride."I like to create AI and program all sorts of machines. For example..." He grinned, walking over to a nearby ATM. He removed his left glove.

"Master, is that really a good idea?" Maria asked in concern, fidgeting at the sight of the disguised students."We could draw unnecessary attention."

Taichi shrugged, putting his naked hand on the screen."Accelerate." The machine suddenly began to malfunction, electricity sparking on its surface. All of a sudden, a 1000-yen bill came out before the machine stopped malfunctioning. Taichi grabbed the bill and with a sly smirk, put it inside Momo's dress."For you, mama. Spend it well."

Todoroki clenched his fists, ready to strike him but was held back by Darby.

"But that's stealing!" Yaoyorozu stammered, completely embarrassed by his actions.

Taichi gave a boisterous laugh."Relax. That money will probably go back to its origin."

"That was your Quirk just now...?" Midoriya asked, baffled at what he had witnessed.

"That's right. Sorry, but I can't give any specifics out." Taichi put his glove back on."I don't want you guys getting the wrong idea, after all."

Todoroki narrowed his eyes, deciding to put a stop to this."I apologize, but we are in a hurry. We are looking for a friend of ours, so we have to get going."

"Oh? Then I believe I'm the guy for the job. I know this part of town like the back of my hand. Allow me to assist-"

Midorya rubbed the back of his neck nervously."I-it's really no big deal. There's no-"

"No need for that."

Everyone present felt their blood run cold. Todoroki was the first one to look over his shoulder and was met with the murderous glare of a girl. She was wearing a sleeve-less Chinese dress, black spats, and white boots. She had black hair in ox horns hairstyle tied up by white ribbons.

'I didn't even notice.' Todoroki felt beets of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Megumi." He sighed in exasperation, turning to Maria."Why did you not warn me beforehand?"

The blonde girl bowed apologetically."I'm sorry, Master. I didn't detect her presence."

"What do you want, Megumi?" Taichi tried sounding as happy as he could."I'm hanging out with my friends and I was going to introduce them to town. So, if you can let us-"

Megumi stared at the teenagers in front of her, as if she were analyzing each and every single one of them."Friends of yours?"

"That's what I just said, yes."

Megumi narrowed her eyes, scoffing."I do not care about your personal affairs. We have a mission. And you're on payroll."

"A mission?!" Taichi gritted his teeth, walking up to the curvy girl."Listen here, you. It's my day off today and I was heading over to the cabaret club! The girls are waiting for me!"

"It's time." Megumi, not amused, said."The day is today. We've been called."

Taichi seemed to take her words into consideration. With a sigh, he relented."Fine. Sorry, guys. We have to get going. Duty calls." Waving goodbye, he followed Megumi begrudgingly."Give me a call sometime." He threw what it looked like a business card at Darby's hands."I do repairs for any electronic!"

"THank you for your time." Maria bowed before speeding after her master. The group was left speechless. The atmosphere was tense, even though they had already left.

"Good thing you didn't do anything stupid." Darby released Todoroki from his grip.

The icy-hot teenager grumbled."He was touching Yaoyorozu too much. Even though Midoriya told him she was with us, he was far too comfortable."

"Should we report it to the authorities?" Iida asked, already pulling his phone out.

Yaoyorozu shook her head with a disgusted look, removing the money from her cleavage."We don't want to attract attention to ourselves. Not to mention...that girl who just showed up out of nowhere. She's dangerous."

"Agreed. Had we done any sudden movements, they would have probably acted. We can't know for sure if they're villains or not. This is all speculation, after all." Monoma surmised."So, what no-"

"Hey, it's U.A High!"

All of the incognito students tensed up, fearing they had been somehow recognized. To their relief, people were actually staring at a commercial T.V which was displaying the press conference with U.A teachers, Vlad King and Eraser Head, along with Nezu, the Principal.

"What is this? Why are they..."

"Aizawa-sensei hates being on T.V!" Kirishima seemed distressed."This is bad."

"I'll take the first question." Said one of the many reporters."Since the beginning of the year, U.A students have had four encounters with villains. This time there were students who were gravely injured. How do you explain this to their parents? And what are some of the specific measures that you're taking to prevent something like this from the future."

"They're treating them...like villains..." Midoriya clenched his fist.

Darby nodded in agreement."Yeah. And to all these people..." He motioned the huge crowd gathered around them."...U.A failed to protect the students they swore to keep safe."

"Yeah, but it's not like they wanted this to happen." Monoma commented, his gaze fixated on the screen."Besides, they were there to protect us. If it weren't for our teachers, we would...have...been-" He trailed off as his eyes caught a glimpse of something on a rooftop. A figure dressed in black stared back at them, seemingly unnoticed by the rest of the people.

The figure removed his back, revealing an all too familiar face."It's him." Monoma muttered. Without another word, he rushed out of the crowd and followed Takashi who was jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Monoma, where are you going?!" Yaoyorozu asked but received no answer. Darby bit his lower lip, deciding to follow him."Nishikawi!"

"Yaomomo-san, I'll go with him! You guys make sure you get Bakugo back no matter what!" Darby cried out as he rushed after Monoma. He had gained a good distance on him, but the unmistaken figure running on the rooftops was a dead giveaway."He knew we'd be here. Alright, Takashi. You're on! We settle this here, right now!"

* * *

**League of Villains' Hideout, Night**

"Master, lend me your power." Shigaraki splayed his hands out.

"A master, huh?' Bakugo grinned mockingly."I thought you were the boss around here. But you're a sidekick."

"Kurogiri, Compress." Shigaraki turned to his allies."It's time to put him back to sleep."

Compress shrugged in dismay."I can't believe he's such a bad audience member. It's almost impressive."

Bakugo hit the wall, unable to escape."If you want me to listen, then get on your knees and beg!" He clicked his tongue."I want to blow them away with maximum fire power. But that warp guy is pretty fast. Think! I need to make an opening somehow and get to the back door!"

All of a sudden, knock on the door was heard."Hello! I got a pizza delivery here!"

All the villains stopped what they were doing and waited in silence. Spinner got on guard, prepared to attack anyone who was behind that door. Little did he know of the incoming danger behind him. All Might busted through the wall, sending the gecko flying."SMASH!"

Q caught the flying gecko in his hands."What the-All Might?!"

"Kurogiri! Gate!"

Before Kurogiri could move, branches wrapped themselves around the villains, restricting their movement.

"That's Kamui Woods." Spinner gasped.

"Alright, then. Have it your-" Dabi was about to incinarate the wood, but a swift kick to the face knocked him out cold.

"Don't do anything foolish!" Grand Torino said."It's in your best interest to cooperate with us!"

"Just what I'd expect from a competent new hero!" All Might announced with pride."And a veteran pro who moves faster than the eye can see! You can't run anymore, League of Villains, understand?! Because we are here now!"

"Right after the press conference?!" Compress cried out in shook."Don't tell me they had this planned out from the start!"

Q suddenly began thrashing around in his bindings like a wild animal.

"At it, boy." Toga cheered on.

Red lightning began covering his body and with a final push, he fred himself form Kamui Wood's binding and shot himself at All Might, punching him in the face.

"He escaped?!" Grand Torino gasped in surprise."He's strong"

"That was a nice punch." All Might was unfazed by the attack."You posses great power to wrestled your way out of Kamui Wood's binding ability. But-"

All Might saw a crimson light passed by him, taking Q and smashing him against a wall."Vermillion Ray?!"

"WHERE IS MY SON." He began twisted Q's arm."I am only going to ask once, villain scum!"

"Vermillion Ray!" Edgeshot called out, as he opened the door, revealing a squat team

Compress shook his head frantically."I'm afraid you won't get any answers from him! He's a mute, you see, so he-"

Vermillion Ray growled, twisted Q's arm the opposite direction, causing it to snap with a sickening crunching sound.

"Vermillion! That's enough!" All Might boomed. Noburo watched Q squirming in place. If he was feeling pain, he didn't show it. He just squirmed before suddenly stopping, falling seemingly unconscious.

Clicking his tongue, Noburo threw Q on the floor."Katsuki Bakugo, correct? Where did these villains put my son?"

"Young Bakugo." All Might walked up to the ashy-blonde teenager."Did they take him somewhere else?"

Shigaraki let out a raspy laugh."Take him somewhere? That's wrong. He left on his own just a while ago. Just like how he chose to come with us."

"What?" Noburo narrowed his eyes.

All Might held him back, shaking his head."What do you mean? Are you implying young Kachidoki followed you willingly?"

"All we did was to escort him. His destination is somewhere else." Shigaraki sneered.

Grand Torino scowled."Assuming you're not lying, who took him then?"

"Oh, I'm not lying. You can ask Bakugo over there." Tomura Shigaraki rose his head to meet Bakugo's eyes."You know Kachidoki's true intentions. Probably better than anyone. These heroes are just wasting their time."

"Bakugo..." Noburo gritted his teeth, refusing to take his word."Is he saying the truth?"

"He..." Bakugo was at a loss for words. At first, he wanted nothing but screw the Neon Freak over. For dislocating his arm, almost attacking him from behind during the Sports Festival, for betraying everyone's trust, and for abandoning the path of a hero for easy power. But now. He wasn't so sure.

"Young Bakugo-"

A twirling sound was heard coming from next to Noburo. Q's arm had black dust gathered around it as his hand began setting itself back to normal with the grinding sound of bones.

"What the...?" Edgeshot's eyes shot wide open."What is going on?"

"Is that his Quirk?" Magne was flabergasted, surprising the heroes.

"Wait, you don't even know his Quirk?" Grand Torino inquired.

Compress shook his head in disbelief."He was delivered to us by our associates until recently. We have no idea what he's capable of."

"But I thought that just now..." All Might recalled the moment Q attacked and how he was covered in red lightnining as he attacked him."Could he have another Quirk? Is he another one of those Nomus?"

Shigaraki cackled in place."Nomu? Who knows? Those people who sent him are really tricky, you know? They even made your son awaken to a second Quirk."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" Noburo's left hand ignited in crimson neon."Start talking or I swear I'll-"

"The eyes." Shigaraki didn't seem fazed by his threat."His new power is in his eyes. He used it to send your middle kid into the hospital. Right now he's out doing who knows what? But no matter what, he has blood in his hands."

"It's true." Bakugo found himself saying."Back at camp...he was the one who attacked me and made the villains captured me. He helped them get their way just...just so we can have more power."

"No..." Noburo's neon died like a candle. He grabbed the back of his head and began pacing around the room."No...No...It can't be...my child..."

"We didn't force him." Spinner informed them."It's as we've said, he came on his own. He is planning to wait for someone to pick him up."

"Who?!" All Might demanded, startling the Stain' fanatic.

"The guy he was with called him the...I...I don't..." Spinner blinked a few times, as if he were in deep thought.

Noburo marched forward and towered over him."Who?!"

"I don't remember!"

Shigaraki slowly rose his head, eyes widened."I...I can't remember either. I know for a fact we made a deal with another organization but...I can't remember them."

"What is this? You actually think we're going to believe that?" Edgeshot furrowed his brow."If this is the best excuse you could come up with, then-"

"No, Edgeshot." Gran Torino cut him off."He's probably not lying. Whoever partnered with them must have some kind of memory-erasing Quirk. In other words, they must have know we would be here tonight and arrest the League of Villains."

"So you're saying...we've been used?!" Shigaraki gritted his teeth, both frustrated and humiliated.

Noburo clicked his tongue, spitting on the floor."Whether you now or not, it's not really important. We're still taking you in. It's game over for you. Now, why don't you tell us where your boss is?"

"Game over...game over...?" Shigaraki trembled uncontrollably."Don't be ridiculous!"

"You'll tell us where he is right now! Shigaraki!" All Might demanded, raising his voice.

"This is your fault! I HATE YOU!"

Out of nowhere, Nomu began appearing from gray portals, quickly outnumbering the present heroes.

"Damn it, Edgeshot, stop Kurogiri!" Grand Torino cried out to the ninja-theme hero.

"It wasn't him! He's still out!" Edgeshot worryingly replied.

"Kamui Woods, don't let them go under any circumstance!" All Might ordered the young, new hero.

Before they could react, Bakugo was teleported away by the same grey liquid, which came out of his mouth.

"Young Bakugo! Noo!"

* * *

**Unknown Location, Night**

The cold breeze of the night was barely facing the young Kachidoki, as he walked in the wilderness. He was surrounded by trees on his left side, in an open land, the moonlight beingh is only source of light. Today was a full moon, so he didn't have much issue seeing what was in front of him.

"This place...after so long, I've come back..." He was nostalgic."This is where I made my decision as well as when my dad began training me. This is where the worst days of my life unfolded. It all seems like a distant nightmare."

His eyes began glowing in purple, activating his ability."What the-"

He shot his gaze to the left, barely avoiding being tackled by Monoma, who graced his chest. Takashi quickly kicked him away, sending Monoma rolling on the grass.

"Very smart of you to stay hidden in the trees." Takashi complimented him, his chin high."I must say, you're not as stupid as I thought you were."

"I could say the same about you." Monoma rubbed his aching back."You guided me all the way here, and during that time, I ran out of time of using the other's Quirk, but..." Monoma leveled his hand up to his chest."Now I have yours. If you make any sudden movements, or you don't comply, I'll shoot."

"Oh?" Takashi chuckled in amusement, raising his hands."You've got me. So, what do you plan to do with me?"

"Take you back." Monoma simply replied with a matter of fact tone.

"Take me back? Where?"

"Taking you back to school!"

Takashi was a bit surprised by his outburst, but laughed nonetheless."You're saying you're going to "take me back", assuming I have a place where I belong. Did they not tell you? I've killed my brother a day ago."

Monoma slightly lowered his arm, his eyes widening at the revelation."What..."

"Oh, that's right." Takashi smiled in madness."You should have been there. He claimed he was going to rescue me, but the asshole then said he was going to kill me! For my own good! Can you believe it?!" He bent his body backward, his back cracking as he laughed maniacally.

"Y-y-you're lying!" Monoma stuttered, suddenly fear taking over his heart.

"Lying..." Takashi seized his laughter, recomposing himself."Didn't Darby tell you? I'm sure he knows. After all, they were buddy-buddy with each other. Maybe he didn't tell you because he still wants to save me? Ha! What a laugh!"

"I'm still taking you back regardless. We made a mistake by trusting you and believing you would come back." Monoma took aim, narrowing his eyes."What the hell are you going to tell Kendo, huh?!"

"Tch. Stop talking out of your ass and shoot."

"Guys!"

They both turned to see Darby appearing from the forest, out of breath."I've finally found you..."

"You did." Takashi quickly rose his hand at Darby."So, Monoma? Are you going to shoot faster than me? If you don't, Darby will die."

"Bastard!" Monoma screamed."He's your friend! He still has faith in you!"

"Isn't that nice of you." Takashi snarled as he began walking over to Darby

"I've warned you!" Monoma grunted out as he applied pressure to his hand, producing smoke."Huh?" Monoma tried firing a neon blast again."Come on! What's going on?!"

"MONOMA! LOOK OUT!"

Monoma rose his head but was met with a neon blast that was twice his hand, sending flying away to the far side of the plains, followed by an explosion.

"MONOMA!" Darby screamed for his friend, he rushed over to him, not caring whether Takashi would attack him or not.

Monoma facing the sky, his clothes burnt and his body letting out steam. Darby kneeled close to him, checking him over for injuries."It's going to be okay! I'll get you out of here! I-"

"That was so lame..." Monoma coughed uncontrollably.

"Why didn't your Quirk work?" Darby asked him."You touched him, didn't you?"

"No...that's not it..." Monoma muttered."I'm an idiot...I...I should have...realized that his Quirk...requires energy and stored up power..."

Darby gasped."So that's what that smoke was. He knew you'd try to copy his Quirk as soon as you could, so he drained all the neon from him?"

Monoma stifled a chuckle, his eyes beginning to close."I should have known...and to think he'd beat me in one attack...looks like I have...ways to go before...I catch...up...to your class..."

Darby gritted his teeth, checking his pulse. Relieved to feel it, he pulled Monoma out of the crater he had formed and set him gently on the floor."You are really brave, Monoma. You don't have to catch up to us. You are in a league of your own. You're a great friend. Don't worry about the rest." Darby stood up, facing his classmate in the distance."I'll take it from here."

"You should have left him in that hole, you know." Takashi had a hand on his hip."I mean, really, he's going to die anyway. That would be a good grave for him."

Darby chose not to answer, simply staring back.

Takashi was annoyed at the lack of response."Anyway, I'm surprised you guys are this close. Wasn't he the one who told everyone in class B to avoid you? The one who separated you and your beloved? The one who was so desperate in surpassing our class? Now, you chose to be all cute friends with each other?"

"People can change. Monoma...no, Neito is a good friend to me. We've had our differences, but we managed to work them out. That's why he decided to come. He's a loyal friend both to us and his class."

"So that's why he was trying to talk me down?" Takashi hummed to himself."How nice of him."

"Why are you doing this, Takashi?" Darby's eyes softened."What's the point of all this? What could make you suddenly turn back on your dream of being a hero and...become exactly the opposite? You have everything! You're talented, good looking, and looked up by everyone. Your family loves you. Kendo-san loves you. So tell me...what can make you turn back on them?!"

"Are you serious? My family loves me? They've kept everything from me. My dad had us so he can have an heir to pass down the family name. Since the other two weren't what he expected, he had an affair with another woman. I'm the result of a scandal that was never made public. You want to know what's really fucked up about the whole thing? Had I been born differently or not as strong as I am, he would have just gone off his merry and have another one, leaving me forgotten."

"That's..." Darby didn't know what to say. He thought he'd prepared himself to hear the truth from him, but was not having second thoughts.

"My mother...I never knew who she was. All I know is that she was a villain that my dad met one day, had his way with her, and left her. She gave birth to me, and my dad had her arrested, covering up everything. Everything. No one knows the truth but a few people. That bastard and his damn obsession with the family. And they all kept everything from me. For them, I am just the young heir of the family. But...that's when it happened..."

Takashi splayed his hands out, his bloodshot eyes glaring at the moon."I was given a chance! A chance to get the power that I need! The power to take over my life! I couldn't contain my laughter at first! I had my doubts, of course, but they had information on my family. They opened my eyes and showed me who my father really is. I've killed my brother, who abandoned me and left me subjugated to my dad's torturous training, and now, after I kill you, I'll kill him too! I'm going to whisper in his eyes that I know everything regarding my mother. I will prevail!"

"That's horrible!" Darby protested.

"So what?" Takashi sneered."If only you weren't so much of an asshole, everything would have gone smoothly."

"I'm not the only one who wants you back!" Darby shot back."Yaoyorozu and Kendo as well. I made a promise to Kendo-san to bring you back, no matter how much it takes me. We cried together for you! Your brother and sister are also worried about you. Even though you hurt Hisashi-san, he still hasn't given up on you!"

"He's still alive?" He sounded annoyed more than remorseful."Oh, well. I'll just have to finish the job later."

Darby swallowed the lump in his throat."I really can't recognize you anymore. If Kendo-san was here, she wouldn't either. But I'm keeping my promise to her and bring you back. No matter what. So before we do this, I want to ask you one last time. Is there no way for you to come back peacefully? Back to our class? Back to how we used to be?"

"I've come too far for that, Darby." Takashi spat on the floor."There's no going back now."

"Alright." Darby sighed, feeling all doubt leaving his body."So I'm going to force you."

Both friends stared at one another under the moonlight.

"Let's..."

"...do this!"

Both of them ran at each other on the grass, rapidly closing the distance between them. When they were a few inches from each other, they rose their respective right fists in the air.

"Takashi!"

"Darby!"

* * *

**Let the fight begin! I've been looking forward to starting this fight for a while now. Monoma isn't dead, don't worry. I would never do that to him, he's one of my favorite characters. At this moment in the story, Monoma can use his Quir for a limited amount of time. So when he touched Todoroki, he had a bit of time before he ran out. It's offscreen, but they ran a considerable distance, I'll explain it in the next chapter.**

**Rest in peace Ashe...To be honest, I'm going to miss her. I made her a little bit like one of my managers. Grumpy, moody, likes to smoke but has a big heart. **

**As for Q...that's a mystery for another time.**

**Place your bets. Who will come out on top?**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 29**_  
_**You are my Friend**_

Takashi and Darby locked hands with each other, using their strength to try to push the other away. Darby held firmly on his hands, mustering all his strength. Takashi's half-broken mask fell off his face.

"Seems you've been training!" Takashi growled as he felt his heels dug on the dirt as he was being pushed back slightly."You really think nobody like you can overpower me?" Takashi gritted his teeth, trying to push back as hard as he could without using his Quirk to no avail.'He has more raw strength than me?! Even with my enhanced strength?!'

"Togata-senpai really put me to work! Even if it's been a short time!" Darby said as he pushed forward.

"Don't get cocky, you're just shit on my shoe!" Takashi kneed him in the gut, but he didn't let go of his arms."Now let go!"

Darby quickly met his knee with his own, then another, and so on and so forth, starting a chain of knees colliding with knees. The excruciating pain was ignored by their wills. Their knees felt like they would bring with each blow, but that did not stop them. When they had enough, both of them went in for a simultaneous headbutt, but even then they refused to let go of their hands.

"Bastard..." Takashi winced in pain, blood pouring down.

Darby closed his right eye, feeling the fresh blood on it."Guess you do have a pretty thick head, huh?"

Takashi sneered, jumping over Darby in the air.

'He's going to try and break my arms!' Darby quickly thought, jumping a second after him and delivered a double-kick on his stomach, forcing him to let go.

Takashi rolled on the floor, taking a firm step to set himself straight. He easily evaded Darby's incoming punch, grabbing his arm and backhanding him on the face. The blonde boy stumbled back, quickly recovering from the attack and spitting some blood on the floor. Takashi rushed at him, swinging his arm down and smacking him on the shoulder. He then got under him, using his back t flip him on the floor.

Darby gasped as the air was knocked out of him, but had no time to breathe in again. Takashi stomped on his chest and went for another one but this time he was grabbed by the leg and pushed back. Darby rolled around to gain some distance, standing him once he made sure he could get up.

"His hand to hand skills are no joke." Darby couldn't help but smirk at the excitement."Guess he really did train with Kendo-san once upon a time."

"Not bad." Takashi chuckled, wiping some blood off his cheek."You are amazing, Darby. No one else could give me this much excitement. A nobody like you is what a gifted like me needs!" He dashed at Darby from the side, cackling all the way.

Darby put both his arms in front of him, blocking the punch thrown his way, and was forced on the defense. Takashi continued trying to break through his defense by delivering powerful and constant blows. Pulling his fist back, he delivered a strong blow to Darby's face, sending stumbling backward. The Kachidoki heir spat on the floor, igniting his hand in purple neon, and took firm steps towards him. Darby saw the intense light coming from his hand, and immediately manifested his four black spheres and sent them after Takashi.

With a gasp, Takashi began dodging as best as he could, jumping, sidestepping, and bending every part of his body that would be attacked. He activated his Neon Mantle, increasing his speed and avoiding them easier than before. Darby swung his arms down, commanding the four spheres to come down at the same time on Takashi. The brown-haired teen jumped back at the last second, but he didn't notice where he was going. He was met with a kick on the back, courtesy of Darby, causing him to cough up saliva.

"POWER!" Darby screamed, sending Takashi sliding on the floor, eating the dirt."Have you had enough?"

"Ha. We're just getting started, and you're already asking me that?" Takashi chuckled, standing up and brushing the dirt off his costume."You're not bad. Actually, I'd say I'm having fun with you. So let's take our time together, yeah? After all, this might be the last time-No, this will be the last time we ever fight."

"Not if I can help it." Darby set his legs apart, arms up."Like I said, I'm going to bring you back, no matter what."

"Oho, I really want to see you try." Takashi sneered, powering his fists up in neon.

* * *

_**League of Villains' Hideout, Outside, Night**_

"Endeavor! How are you holding up?!" Vermillion Ray cried out, grabbing a Nomu by the face and decapitating its head by firing a neon blast point-blank."

"This is giving a lot of stress to my Quirk!" Endeavor growled, incinerating multiple Nomus with his intense fire.

"Endeavor! Vermillion!" All Might called out to his colleague heroes."Are you both keeping up?!"

"Yeah." Vermillion responded.

"What does it look like? Worry about your own business, you fool! If you're going to go after him, you better go now!" Endeavor snapped, firing flames from his palm at the incoming Nomus in the air."You should probably go too, Vermillion."

"What?" Vermillion was taken back, nearly being hit by a Nomu from behind. He grabbed powered up his fist and smashed its head with his might.

"Go find your kid. Leave this to me." Endeavor said dismissively, focused on the matter at hand.

"But-"

"Vermillion." All Might look over at him."If what Shigaraki said was true...then you have all the more reason to find him. Save young Kachidoki. Save my student." All Might, the Symbol of Peace, gave him a thumbs up.

"All Might..." Noburo's eyes widened. He watched as the Number 1 hero jumped high in the air to pursue the leader of the villains. With his mind made up, Noburo clenched his fists."I heard you loud and clear. Both of you. I'm leaving things here to you." Noburo began charging up neon in his hands, sparks emanating from them. With a battle cry, he fired his attack on the ground, propelling himself in the air.

"Takashi! I'm coming!" He screamed, firing neon away to move around in the air.

* * *

Minato, Ashe Agency, Night

For Ayushi, also known as Nebula, nights were usually long but stress-free. She would go on patrols with her dad or simply do paperwork at their agency. This time, however, she had answered a distress call in Minato, and went there without question. Apparently, her dad was right, there was something major going on tonight that requires every hero to be out. So her answering this call wasn't out of the question.

"Look! A hero!" A woman holding her child in her arms cried out. Nebula turned off her neon in her hands, landing gracefully on the ground. Her jaw dropped at the scene. A few buildings were blown to smithereens and there was a firetruck putting out a nearby fire.

"What in the world happened here?!" Nebula inquired to the coming crowd of civilians.

"It happened a good 45 minutes ago. Just before we called for help. We couldn't call beforehand because our phones wouldn't work." An old man informed her."I was about to go to bed when I heard an explosion on the other side of the street. I looked out my window and-"

"He's right. I heard it too!" A young man, presumably in high school, said."I tried using my dad's security cameras but for some reason, they wouldn't work!"

Nebula nodded."I see. Did anyone else see something?"

"My security cameras weren't working either!"

"My phone wasn't turning on!"

"I looked out the window but the smoke was covering the whole area!"

Nebula felt a cold sweat dripping down her forehead."No one saw anything...? And none of your electronics were working? What does this mean...?"

"We found someone!" A firefighter screamed for help.

Nebula rushed over to the scene and when she saw it, she had to cover her mouth. A woman laid on the floor. Numerous injuries in her arms and one in the throat.

"Did you find identification on her?"

"No, but I recognize her." A young firefighter trembled."S-she's the Pro Hero Ashe..."

"My God...what did they do to her?" Nebula crouched down, inspecting the wound on her body."The wounds are in a circular shape, so it was a blunt object that did her in. But still...what could be used to pierce through a person's flesh without any sharpness?"

"And from the look of things, they look completely clean." An older firefighter hummed to himself."You see, whatever impaled her, it went all the way through. Whatever it was, we can deduce two things. One, the attacker was powerful enough to pierce through the skin with a blunt object. Two, it could also mean that this was done by a Quirk."

"That makes sense." Nebula sighed, looking up at the man with a frown."I'm sorry I wasn't able to come any sooner."

"Don't push yourself like that, young lady." The man chuckled, shaking his head."They jammed all signal around a 5-mile radius. It took a while before we got a call, but even then, we saw the smoke when we were out on patrol. No one could have prevented this."

"I suppose..." Nebula stood up, not removing her eyes off the fallen hero."I'm assuming that building was her agency?"

"Indeed." The gentleman nodded."From what these folks told me, she was the local hero. From what I heard, she always stays home unless she gets a call of emergency. So, I can only guess that this was an assassination."

"Assassination?" Nebula narrowed her eyes at the remains of Ashe Agency."But who could do such a thing? And for what purpose?"

"It's hard to say." He rubbed his chin."We asked around to see if anyone knew her outside of work, but she keeps to herself mostly. So we couldn't come up with a fair list of suspects. Since they left no evidence. All we could find was a burning hunk of metal, but I doubt it'd do any good."

Before she could ask for further information, her phone began ringing. She opened up her utility bag and pulled out her phone."Hello?"

"Ayushi! No time! I'm looking for your brother right now! Don't go near Yokohama City unless absolutely necessary!"

"What's going on dad?" She excused herself from the group of firefighters and walked a few meters away."Did you find Takashi?"

"Not yet! But...listen, just stay on the lookout! The League of Villains doesn't have him so someone else must be involved!"

"Someone else?" She parroted."But who?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I need you to help me look in the air. Have Nero look in the ground. We have to find him! We must!"

She was flabergasted at her dad's determination to find him. She often thought he only cared for him because he was strong. But now...he sounded like a genuinely worried parent, desperately trying to find their child.

"Got it. I'll keep you updated, so I expect you to do the same." She sternly said, earning a chuckle from her dad.

"Stay say, Ayushi. I love you."

"I love you too dad." She closed her eyes as she said that."I do." She ended the call, turning her attention back to the streets, noticing a few police cars had arrived."I must go. My father is looking for my lost brother, so I have to go help him."

"Don't worry young lady, we got this." The firefighter smirked."Find your brother and we'll help the police find the perpetrator."

"That's a deal." Nebula smiled before taking off in the air, using neon to fly.'If the League doesn't have Takashi with them then...who could be involved in this? Whoever it is, we'll find him and I'll beat them to a bloody pulp for fucking with my family!'

* * *

**Yokohama City, Kachidoki Compound, Night**

Black Umbrella drawn, Darby was withstanding Takashi's volley of neon.

"What's wrong? Can't move?" Takashi cackled in glee as he fired away at the black shield in front of Darby."Make this fun for me!"

'He's firing with more precision than usual. Not to mention his attacks are perfectly balanced so he probably won't run out of neon for a bit.' Darby analyzed.'I guess he did learn from the Pussycats' training.'

"Don't slack off yet!" Darby's eyes shot open, looking over his shoulder and saw Takashi's neon blasts coming at him from another side. Darby rose his other hand, phasing through another black sphere and creating a black umbrella.

Takashi jumped in the air and shot neon from his hand to propel himself down at Darby's blindside."Your shields are all good and all, but they're not omnidirectional!"

Darby rose his head but had no time to react and Takashi landed on him abruptly."Die." Takashi rose his fist, neon sparking to power it up.

With little time to think, Darby sat up and headbutted him in the face, knocking him off of him. The neon user jumped back, grabbing his aching nose. Blood crept out of his hand.

"I didn't see you coming." Darby admitted, taking a deep breath."You took advantage that I can only do two Black Umbrellas. So you came at me through the cracks."

"It wasn't that hard." Takashi wiped the blood running down his nose."I see your Quirk can still take my neon pretty well. Just like when we first fought during battle training. Why is that?"

"Dunno." Darby shrugged."My Quirk is made of unknown material. It's hard enough to withstand some attacks and malleable enough to create things with it."

"Very interesting. No wonder you can keep up with me, you bastard." Takashi chuckled in amusement."Your Quirk is capable of canceling mine out, so to speak. You're not that special, neither is your Quirk. Allow me to show you. It's time to up the ante, don't you think?"

Takashi sinister chuckled, raising his hands and creating 10 neon balls behind him. Bringing his arms down, the balls flew over to Darby at high speed. Darby gasped, dodging in place as the neon balls kept trying to hit him as they maneuvered around the black spheres.

As he finished the last one, he was sent flying towards the trees by a neon blast to the gut, knocking the air out of him. The attack wasn't powered up, so he managed to brush it off and come out of the forest, ready to retaliate.

"Got you!"

"Wha-"

Darby was enclosed by a neon ring, which tightened around his body and prevent him from moving his arms.

"I-I can't move!" Darby tried to break free but it was too tight. He couldn't move an inch.

"You lowered your guard." Takashi landed in front of him. He pointed his index finger behind Darby, then to the sides."Have you ever played pinball before?"

"N-no...?" Darby squeaked, nervous of what was about to come.

"Perfect." Takashi kicked him in the chest, sending him flying away."Neon trail!" He activated his neon mantle and swiftly moved over to one of the neon pillars he created. He met Darby by giving him another kick, then one he went to the other side, he kicked him again. He continued this process repeatedly, with Darby having little to no chance of breaking free.

Having enough of the pain, Darby managed to stop his momentum by sinking his feet on the ground.

"What's the matter. Not as easy as you had hoped?" Takashi asked arms crossed as he stood behind Darby.

The American boy looked over his shoulder, panting due to the pain coursing through his body."I never said it would be. EASY!" Darby tried kicking him, but he jumped above his leg and kicked him away, starting the process all over again.

Once he had enough, Takashi threw Darby at a nearby rock and aimed his hand at him."Be gone." With those words, he fired a neon beam at Darby, completely engulfing him and creating an explosion.

"I wasn't actually trying to end this so soon." Takashi folded his arms with a smirk."But hey, if that killed you, it just means you weren't good enough to be my opponent. So...are you going to get up or stay dead?"

He hummed to himself, waiting patiently for any signs of life from the fallen trees. What a sour taste it left him. He wasn't seeing any movement, so he was starting to believe he actually killed him. That was quite the explosion after all. Still...

"May you rest in peace." He closed his eyes, turning around to walk away until he heard a loud scream. Startled, he turned to the source of the sound, up in the sky was a figure flying back to the ground.

Darby landed on the ground, almost losing his footing."Man, that was close. Had I not used my Black Umbrellas to shield myself, I would have surely died."

"You just don't know when to just say dead, do you?" Takashi gritted his teeth, slightly annoyed.

"What can I say? I'm really resilient." Darby rubbed his nose cockily. He gasped, checking his torn outfit. His vest was torn to shreds on the left side, and his right knee was exposed by a hole."Holy shit! My incognito outfit! You ruined it! Momo bought it for me! She's going to kill me!"

"Seriously?" Takashi rubbed the edge of his nose."That's what you're concerned with? To be fair, you are the one who came here wearing that. Why not just bring your damn costume?"

"Because, dumbass, we were supposed to come here without anyone knowing!" Darby argued, removing his torn blazer and throwing it aside, leaving him only with his red dressing shirt."We came up with the idea of dressing up in order to avoid attention."

"Oh?" Takashi adopted a sly smirk."So no one knows you're here, huh? Not even the teachers? That's excellent. Do you know where we are, Darby? This is where I grew up. This is my family's sacred land that's been abandoned for years. This is where I became a warrior. And it's a perfect place for me to sever my bonds with heroes. No one knows we're here and I can guarantee that no one will find you. Honestly, did you even think before coming here? How much trouble you'll probably get into?"

"Yeah, I did." Darby nodded earnestly."But I couldn't sit still with my arms crossed. None of us could. So we came here to rescue you guys."

"I think I should probably tell you that the heroes are way ahead of you, buddy. The people I'll be working for informed me ahead to leave the villain's hideout. I'm pretty sure they must be there, saving Bakugo, as we speak."

"Is that so...?" Darby's face lit up with glee."That's great! So we didn't have much to worry about! If the heroes are there, Bakugo is as good as rescued! All that's left is for me to bring you back."

"I wouldn't count on it." Takashi chuckled."If we're talking about the League of Villains by themselves, sure, the heroes will have no problem. However...I wouldn't really put money when their leader is present."

"Their leader...?"

"That's right. He's a force to be reckoned with. Thanks to him, this whole thing was possible." Takashi explained."He's pretty influential in the underground. I'd say...that they have no chance to beat him. They'll die trying."

"And you're okay with that?" Darby snarled, not believing what he was hearing."All those heroes are there to rescue you and Bakugo. They include you, because everyone is vouching for you, saying they captured you instead. What the fuck do you think is going to happen if the League of Villains squeals?"

"So?" He shrugged in indifference."I don't particularly care. After all, after you die, my dad is next. So, shall we reconvene this horror show, then?"

"Fine." Darby spat on the floor, taking a battle stance. He carefully observed Takashi, who had his arms folded without a care in the world. The wind blew leaves in the air, the moonlight gracing them with its presence.

Darby slowly rose his arm up, flexing his bicep. This did not go unnoticed by Takashi, who narrowed his eyes with anticipation. Darby sprinted at full force at him, his fist held back, and swung it forward. Takashi jumped in the air without difficulties, giving him a cheeky smile before sending a horizontal kick but Darby anticipated this and jumped back, backflipping away from the incoming neon beams fired by Takashi.

"Dance! Dance, my monkey! Ahaha!" Takashi cackled in glee as he continued shooting his attacks, forcing Darby to run out of room and crash against a tree. Darby ignored the pain and manifested his black spheres. He aimed one in the air and hit it with another one, using the gravitational pull of his Quirk to be sent flying in the air. He descended with a kick, barely missing Takashi's smug expression. He then proceeded to try and hit him with kicks, but this proved to be futile against his speed.

"You might want to try and hit me." Takashi mocked him, easily evading the incoming kicks. He used his forearm to block one kick and closed the distanced between them and began slapping Darby."You insufferable nobody. You deserve nothing less!" He slapped his face hard, sending him rolling on the ground. Darby kicked the ground, using his strength to get back on his feet.

The brunette rose a brow in expectation, challenging the blonde to attack.

Darby gritted his teeth and marched on."If you want me to attack first, I'll do it!" Darby jumped over at Takashi, who leaped back to avoid being hit. The blonde leaped over him and missed his kick but continued following Takashi as he tried connecting one punch.

"Up here!" Takashi blasted himself in the air with his neon while Darby hit one of his Black Spheres to be sent flying up to him. Desperate, he began delivering a barrage of fists that Takashi easily dodge. On one opportunity, he connected his fists together, hammering down on his head to send him back to the ground. However, Darby grabbed Takashi by the feet and pulled him back with him.

As they landed, Darby grabbed his right foot with both hands and began spinning around. With a loud yell, he threw Takashi away, but he blasted the ground to go up in the air. He shot a barrage of neon blasts around Darby, creating a cloud of smoke that obscured his vision.

Darby covered his eyes, feeling some dust in his eyes as he desperately tried to see. Takashi came from in the smoke and attached himself onto Darby, using both his arms to strangle his neck.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" Takashi said in a soothing tone as he tightened his grip on Darby's windpipe."If you do, all of this will be over. You won't have to fight anymore. You won't have to struggle anymore. You say you fight for the truth, but is the truth really such a good thing?"

Darby fell on one knee, feeling his head become dizzy as his body was being deprived of oxygen.

"I learned my truth, and it only solidified my hatred for my family." Takashi whispered."So, to avoid you being disappointed in the future, I'll make this quick. So just sle-GRAAH!"

Takashi screamed in pain, feeling something sharp on his arm. Darby was bitting down and that was enough for him to release him. He took advantage of this and headbutted him in the head. Dashing on, he didn't give up any openings and began punching his chest repeatedly before kicking him on the side, sending him crashing against the ground.

'I finally was able to connect and cause some serious damage.' Darby thought in triumph, trying to calm his breathing.

Takashi was not doing any better. His bloody nose and mouth were worse than before, but he still had a grin on his face."Very well, Darby. I think I can't afford to go easy on you anymore."

"Oh? You were going easy on me?" Darby fought the urge to roll his eyes on such a bluff."And why is that? I thought you said you were going to kill me."

"Don't misunderstand. There's a difference between trying to kill and going all out." He said, cracking his neck."You should know by now, I'm not one to showcase my full power. No, far from it. I dislike that. But I've learned the hard way to unleash myself whenever I see fit. I won't make the same mistake I did in the Sports Festival again."

"And? What, you're going to fire more neon?"

"Laugh now while you can." Takashi's smirk widened."Let me just say this. Starting from now, you won't even be able to put a scratch on me. In fact, let's say that from now on, you won't last a single attack." He splayed his hands out to the side, lowering his head."Now...let's begin." He opened his eyes, now revealing a pair of magenta orbs with white lines going across his eyes.

"What-"

"This is my new ability." He said, flexing his arms."My mother used to call it "Second Sight", but I call it No Future. Because it guarantees no future to my opponents."

"What the fuck...?" Darby's eyes widened, taking a step back."What did they do to you...? Takashi, what the fuck?! How do you have a second Quirk?! It's...it's impossible. The only beings we've seen that have multiple Quirks are-"

"Nomu." He finished for him."Actually, this Quirk is natural to me, you see. Like I just mentioned, my mother had this Quirk, so biologically speaking, I could have inherited her Quirk had it been under different circumstances. The people who gave me a chance...they made it possible for me to awaken to my biological Quirk. Of course, it's an unnatural process, so there's bound to be a few setbacks. But that's up to you to find out."

"Who...who are these people...?"

"They call themselves the Seven Deadly Sins." He finally supplied, giving him his back."I am part of their ranks. I am called Greedy Nova. Though you may call me Greed for short."

Darby swallowed the lump in his throat, taking advantage of his back being turned and cautiously approached him from behind."Greed? What the hell? So they just branded you with their name?"

Takashi created a ball of neon in his hand, prompting Darby to halt his movement."It's merely a title. There's no reason to think much of it. Why, we are called students, rookies, among other things and this bothers you? I honestly don't mind..." He crushed the neon ball in his hand."They offered me power in exchange for my services. Not a bad deal."

"And how long has this been going on...?" Darby narrowed his eyes, moving to the side slowly.

Takashi turned back around, now facing him with his No Future."I first encountered them that night during the attack on Hosu City."

"So that's what had happened to you..." Darby grimaced."I knew there was something wrong. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I had my doubts, of course. But I hid that in order to keep an open window for me." He explained, taking a few steps over, causing Darby to step back."At first, I was filled with hatred for them humiliating me, but I soon realized that I indeed needed and wanted power. And only they could offer me such a thing. It was easily the best decision I've ever made in my life!"

"So you threw everything away just for power?!" Darby growled, clenching his fists."Kendo-san, your siblings, our classmates?! You're willing to throw all of that away just so you can get stronger?!"

"I am. And this is my proof!" He pointed at his eyes as he dashed at incredible speed at Darby, elbowing him in the face. Darby staggered back, trying to not lose his footing and fall.

"What was that?!" Darby bit his tongue to hold the urge to scream in pain. Takashi stood tall in front of him, his gaze filled with lust for power. In the blink of an eye, he used his Neon Mantle to appear next to Darby, swiftly kicking his feet off the ground.

Darby used his right hand to avoid landing on the floor and pushed himself upwards, only to be met with a devastating elbow to his solar plexus. The attack left him paralyzed, eyes widened and unable to cry out in pain. He finally felt his legs give out, and landed on his knees, groaning in agonizing pain.

"How pathetic." Takashi observed him with interest."Death is closing the gap, Darby~"

"Shut up!" Darby went for a roundhouse kick, but Takashi had dodged mere moments before that."What?!" He manifested his Black Spheres again, sending them in the air where Takashi was spinning around."I should be able to land a hit! At the speed he's spinning, I'll be able to-"

Before Darby could land a hit, Takashi fired off neon in a circular motion, accelerating his velocity and flying away."He predicted my movements?! But how?!"

"You've gotten slower!" Takashi activated his neon mantle and sprinted at Darby.

"I have to stop him!" Darby sent his spheres after him to deviate him from his path.

"I can see them." Time seemed to slow down considerably. Takashi saw the Black Spheres approaching him at a snail's pace. He ducked his head, moved to the side, jumped over, and pushed away all of them in quick succession, reaching Darby in seconds. Before the latter could react, Takashi punched him in the stomach with a neon-enhanced punch, knocking him away with an explosion.

"This is my second Quirk... No Future..." Takashi was beating the hell out of Darby and the blonde boy could not react to his attacks. Whenever he would try and attack, his attacks were easily evaded beforehand and countered perfectly.

"I can see two seconds into the future and plan my attacks accordingly to what I see." He kicked Darby away, but he used this opportunity to run the opposite direction."There's no escape." Takashi dived in with a headbutt and a spiral kick that knock Darby on the ground.

Darby moaned in agony, his whole body screaming in pain. He tried standing up, but his arms felt like jelly.

"Get the fuck up." Takashi bellowed him."Is this really all it took to bring you down? What happened to all that bravado from before? Really, if Kodai was here, she would be quite disappointed."

Darby found some strength upon hearing her name."That's right...I promised her that I wouldn't make her worry anymore..." He slowly stood up, using all his power to achieve so. Once he was back on his feet, he lost his footing and threatened to fall, only to be stopped by Takashi's arm under his chin.

"I thought you said you were going to save me. But you can't even help yourself. You're just all talk." Takashi pushed Darby, putting his palm on his stomach."This time, try not to fight the inevitable." He fired his neon blast, sending Dary blasting into the sky, over the trees, just above the lake. Takashi rose his hand in the air."Lightshow!" He clenched his fists, detonating the neon blast against Darby, creating an explosion in the air. The boy began descended to the ground from the cloud of smoke, eyes closed. He entered the water, heading straight to the bottom with his momentum.

Takashi calmly headed for the lake, a disinterested expression on his face. He rose his hand, taking aim where the bubbles of water were emerging in the middle of the lake. He began firing rapid shots all around it, making sure to give them enough power to reach the bottom of the lake."Even if that didn't kill you, I'll make sure you won't come to the surface for precious air. So either you die by a blast, die from the explosion, or die by drowning. Pick your poison."

* * *

?,?,?

Darby floated slowly to the bottom of the lake. His eyes were closed, but he could still feel the moonlight illuminating the water. He could also feel and almost touched one of Takashi's neon blasts. If he moves an inch away, he would be blasted away. But he didn't move. Not because he was scared of being injured, but because he couldn't. His body was numb and still numb from the attacks. The explosion had done considerable damage to him and almost knocked him out. His ears were full with water but also ringing due to how close he was from the blast.

'He's too fast. I can't even defend himself from him. Is this his Quirk...?' He pondered, feeling his back touch rock bottom.'So this is the power he would have gotten unless he didn't get neon. You really are special, you know? But...the more I fight you, the more I feel you slip away. I've come this far but...I can't...I'm not strong enough...'

He opened his eyes again, staring into the reflection of the moon on the water.'Sorry, Monoma...I hope I bought you enough time to at least run for it...'

_"But I'm here."_

He had told that to Yui in the hospital.

"And I promised you before; I will always fight on as long as you're with me." He finished in his mind.

_"I understand how you feel. It tore me apart when I saw Kendo crying when they rescued us. How her tears would not stop when she told him they had captured him in front of her when in reality he walked past us. Your classmates did the same thing, but their faces said differently. We just have to hope for the rest. Please, promise me you yourself won't do anything dumb."_

_"But, Yui-"_

_"Promise me!" Yui rose her voice, tightening her grip around him."I don't want...I-I-I don't want to lose you...I don't want to see you in a hospital bed ever again...We've only ever gone on one date so far. I want to enjoy life together with you. I want to become a pro hero with you when we graduate. Please..."_

"I tried to kill him..." His voice broke down."I'm his brother and I tried to kill him...I didn't know what else to do..."

Hisashi-san...

'That's right...I can't lose here...I've got too much to lose!' Darby clenched his fists.'For the sake of reuniting your family, and for me to go back with Yui...I won't let you win, TAKASHI!'

* * *

**Yokahama City Outskirts, Kachidoki Family Compound, Night**

"He's been there for quite a while." Takashi noted, his eyes glued to the water."He must have died by now then. And just when I was getting started." He walked closer to the water, chuckling all the way."This power...it knows no equal! And now that I'm done with him, I can move on to finally kill my father and make him pay for all the horrible things he di-AAAH!" He cried out in pain, grabbing his eyes and falling on his knees on the edge of the water."I've...overused it without giving me time to rest..." He slowly opened his eyes, noticing that his reflection showed bits of blood coming out of them."But there is no greater price for glory. I must do this. For the sake of power...this is the price I must pay..."

He closed his eyes, no longer being able to look at himself."I'm sorry..."

Out of nowhere, something came out of the water, shooting straight up in the sky. Takashi stood up, his eyes widening in shock at the sight. A familiar youth was in the air, his blue hair and cat ears being his most distinguishable features.

"Neko Mode..." Takashi sneered in disgust."I should have known."

Darby let out a battle cry, his body descending and allowing gravity to pull him down."I will NOT be defeated here! There's too much at stake! For your sake, your siblings, and Yui, I will not lose this fight! I'll take you back no matter what it takes me, and I'll show you!" Darby reached for his pocket and pulled a white headband from it, tying it on his forehead.

"That's that headband you wear with your costume?" Takashi chuckled, ignoring his fingers trembling."Is that headband supposed to make you stronger whenever you put it on?"

"No. I'm not wearing this to make myself stronger, or look cool. I'm wearing it because I'm going to be fighting you as a hero and rescue you as a hero." He manifested two black spheres in front of him, lining them up in a line. As if playing billard, he hit the one in front and caused it to shoot in Takashi's direction.

"Here he comes!" Takashi had no choice but to activate No Future and put both his hands in front of him."Flashfire!"

Takashi began firing a garage of neon balls at Darby, who graciously maneuvered in the air, evading them. He shot the two Black Spheres at him as he kept descending into the ground. Clicking his tongue, Takashi shot neon from his palms and jumped back."He only has a range of 10 meters. I should be able to avoid that as soon as I land." How wrong he was. Once he set foot on the ground, the spheres kept coming at him."What?! His range increased?!"

He ducked out of the way, barely being hit in the face by them, however, he did not miss being knee in the chest by Darby. The brunette coughed up blood but did not have time to rest. Darby began punching him repeatedly in any part of his body. Torso, face, chest, arm. He jumped in the air and double kicked him in the stomach, using him as a foothold to jump high in the air while sending 3 black spheres in a straight line.

Takashi stood his ground, feeling the need to cough up more blood. He was about to retaliate when he felt something swop him off his feet.'The Black Spheres! I had forgotten about them!' Darby had recalled his first two Black SPheres, knocking Takashi off, but he recalled the other three as he ascended in the air. The Spheres planted themselves against Takashi''s back and pulled him up high in the air."I can't get them off!" He tried reaching for them to no avail.

Darby began spinning around, as he himself began descending while his spheres brought Takashi upwards."GO BEYOND!"

Takashi's eyes shot wide open, noticing what his opponent was doing. He put both of his arms up in defense, cladding them in neon.'I can't break free from this...I'll have to block!'

"PLUS! ULTRA!" Darby delivered a roundhouse kick against Takashi's neon-clad arms, creating sparks of energy due to the two forces colliding. Darby gritted his teeth, pushing his kick as hard as he could.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Takashi screamed both in pain and in frustration since he felt being pushed away by the kick before being sent flying against the ground, sending the dirt below up in the air in a cloud of smoke. Darby landed on his butt on the ground, wincing in uncomfort.

"Ouch...Gotta practice my landings whenever I use that move..." He rubbed his head, waiting for the smoke to clear out."Did that get him? That must have gotten him."

"Not quite..." Takashi came out of the smoke, his arms limp to his sides."You fucked me up pretty good. I was actually concerned that would have knocked me out, but...I pushed myself away to reduce damage as much as possible, but still..." He rose his arms slowly, noticing them trembling uncontrollably."That really fucking hurt."

"No way..." Darby's eyes twitched."That should have done more damage than that. I put a lot of power in that kick, I'm surprised I'm still in Neko Mode. But still, just like I said...I'm not losing this fight."

"There you go again. Acting selfless, even though your life is on the line." Takashi scoffed, looking annoyed."Why? Why the hell are you still trying? I've been literally trying to kill you since you got here. I tried to kill you back in the camp as well and tried to kill my brother. You really still believe there is any redeeming qualities left in me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are our friend." Darby chuckled, shaking his head."No one was forced to lie about what happened that night. I was unconscious for 2 days, so I wouldn't have been able to convince them to keep quiet. To my surprise, they had already decided to defend you. Takashi...you are more than special. You've got crazy potential and many opportunities available to you. If you put your mind to something, I'm sure you'll be able to accomplish it.

Takashi's eyes softened. Darby saw his opportunity and took it."I know you don't want to do this willingly. You're just under the impression that you have to in order to get power. But that's not the case at all. You can get stronger by training. I know you have bad experiences with training with your dad, but that's all in the past now. You are older and stronger than before. You can make your own decisions now."

Darby lowed his head, glancing at his hand."You are right about something. I'm not special. My Quirk isn't that strong and honestly, I've never excelled much in anything. So maybe I'm not the best person to tell you any of this. But I pulled myself upwards and I strive to be better every day. I made it this far not because I was lucky, but because I put in the work. We all have. And if you let us help you, we can show you how to do it too. You don't need to join the villains to get stronger." Darby extended his hand."Let's go home, Takashi. Okay? It's not too late to go back."

Takashi glanced at the sky, feeling fresh tears go down his cheeks."You don't understand. You have a nice family, friends, everywhere, better potential than me. If you think that's not it, take a look at us." He rose his still trembling hands."You wouldn't understand what it's like to live a lie. To be turned into a weapon because you're the most suitable heir for your family. You don't know what it's like to be pressed on and urged to be something you don't want to, and for that, abandon those who love you. In order to become an heir, I would have to marry a Quirkless girl. Meaning Itsuka and I would never have worked out."

"Takashi..."

"My brother was supposed to be the heir but he abandoned me. Left that burden on my shoulders. It destroyed me slowly. But you know something...when I said my time with you guys was meaningless...I lied. In fact, it was the best time of my life. I felt like I belonged somewhere. Even though I didn't talk to most of our classmates. You stood out the most. I felt like you and I were similar in some aspects. We both fight to be better than we previously were. We fight to be heroes. But I...I was never bound to be one. My mother was a villain. Maybe that's why I had emotional outbursts. That, and the pressure my father put on me. The more I advanced, the faster I realized how slow I was going. I had hit my peak. When I found out the truth of my existence...I realized that you were right. The truth...is fundamental to one's existence. You fight for the truth, no?"

"I do!" Darby cried out."But it doesn't mean you have to let it define you! You are letting your hatred consume you!"

"And what if a person doesn't have a choice?" Takashi asked, eyes narrowing."People don't get the chance to choose whether they want a good life or not. Whether they can be heroes or villains. The truth is unavoidable. And once you realize that...it's despair...That's why I have to get stronger and change my destiny with my own two hands. It doesn't matter whether I become a villain or not...I have to do this. Otherwise, I will never be at peace. And you are standing in my way. Thank you for not bringing Itsuka here. For that, I'll give you a quick painless death. Even if I don't want to...I can't turn back...I can only go forward, even if it leads me to my own demise."

"So there's no point in talking anymore, huh? You made up your mind." Darby scowled, clenching his fists."Then I'll just have to force you to come back!"

"Don't be so conceited. Want to forcefully change my truth? Bring it on then." Takashi beckoned him over with his hand.

Darby gave a low growl, immediately skipping from side to side so fast, his image became blurry to the eye.

"That's right...This is my vision...my sight!" Takashi activated No Future, however, this time the white lines around his pupils began moving and connecting with one another, taking the shape of an hourglass glass."No Future!"

The atmosphere seemed to change color, turning to purple. Takashi gasped as he realized Darby was so close already, sending his left fist to his face. But the punch never connected. Instead, it began reversing backward like all around them."This is...Out of time!"

Darby was back in his original position, breaking into a sprint and pulling his left arm back.

"I can see it. Before it was too fast for me to track, even by skipping 2 seconds ahead, but now..." Takashi was more than prepared when Darby delivered a left hook, grabbing his fist and hoisting him above his shoulder."I can see it!" He gave a back kick against Darby's head, knocking him to the ground.

Darby, more than surprised, was enraged. He manifested his now six Black Spheres, sending them over at the same time.

"Accel!" Again, the world became a light shade of purple and he saw the spheres coming in slow motion."Left. Right. Upper right, down left. Middle." He calculated the path, trajectory, and speed of the spheres and planned how to dodge them."Out of time!" The spheres, as planned, came in the directions he had foreseen, and dodged them with extreme ease.

"He just dodged them like it was nothing!" Darby gritted his teeth, punching the ground and dashing to him. He maneuvered his spheres back to him, aiming at Takashi's backside.'With me going to the front, and my spheres coming from every direction, even he won't dodge in time."

"I can see, Darby!" He cackled in glee."My mother's Quirk..has awakened! Accel!"

For Darby, everything happened in a blur. Takashi dodged the spheres once more, but this time, he wasn't looking at them. Stunned by such a feat, his spheres ended up hitting him instead, causing great damage to his body.

"Macro Bullets!" Takashi pointed at Darby with his finger as if it were a pistol."Fire!"

Darby cried in agony as he felt two beams of neon hit his arms. Takashi fired more, this time hitting his legs, stomach, and hand.

"Dance for me, Darby! DANCE!" He readied his second hand."Rapid-fire!." As if it were a Gatling gun, Takashi['s fingers fired endless bullets of neon on Darby's body, leaving bullet-like holes in his clothes. Dary stagger backward, blood streaming down his arms and legs.

Takashi aimed at his chest with a big smile."He fired a bigger bullet at him, sending him flying at the lake he was once in. Half of his body submerged in the water, while the rest was still on land. Afraid of drowning, Darby immediately sat up, coughing water.

Takashi walked slowly at him, his hands sparking in neon."I'll make this quick."

Darby was feeling his Neko energy leave him fast. He was running out of choice. With one last ace up his sleeve, he jumped over at him, his right fist ready to strike. Unfortunately, Takashi has foreseen this already and caught his hand effortlessly, aiming his finger directly at his face. Darby stared in fear, unable to move as the blinding like grew more intense.

"Don't worry. I'll give you a nice proper buri-"

"HELL NO!" A loud scream, followed by the sound of bones snapping, snapped Darby back to his senses. Takashi was sent skidding on the ground, rolling until he crashed against a tree.

"You okay?" He looked up, dumbfounded. His savior had grey hair and very particular eyebrows.

"Tetsutetsu..." Darby breathed, allowing himself a smile."But how?"

"You guys were hiding something, that much I knew. I didn't get any answers out of Awase, but when I saw Kendo, I knew something was up. It really distraught me, man. I've never seen Kendo like that before. She's usually cheery and dependable, and kind. So it pissed me off. I asked her about it but she wouldn't tell me. I begged her to and said I would try to help. She must have thought something like this would happen. I followed you all the way here to Kamino ward. I lost you the moment you guys gathered around the crowd of people watching the press. But Monoma sent me your location minutes later. Don't know how but he might have known I was coming as well. He's fine. Unconcious, but fine."

"I'm glad..." Darby sighed in relief."That's one concern less."

"Right. Now we've got another in our hands." Tetsutetsu glared at the pillar of neon that shot in the sky."And he's mad. Look, I won't pretend like I know what happened between you guys while I wasn't there, but I know you want to save him, right? But he's being stubborn about it. Can you still fight?"

"I don't know..." Darby tried standing up, but fell on his knees."He messed me up good. But so did I."

"That's good. I'll buy you some time. I doubt I'll be able to beat him, considering that he might not make the same mistake he did during the Sports Festival and actually keep his distance. Use that move you used on that villain at the resort."

"That was the plan. I need you to buy me some time while I gather some nature energy. Considering we've wasted half of this place already, it'll take a bit. A good 5 minutes maybe."

"That works for me." Tetsutetsu rose his hand, turning it to steel."Make this count, Nishikawi. I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

"Right. Thank you, Tetsutetsu. If you can knock him out, it'd be much appreciated." Darby stood up, using his black spheres as support.

"No promises." Tetsutetsu grinned, ready for a fight."Hey, Kachidoki! You and I have some unfinished business!"

Takashi grabbed his jaw and snapped it back in place, howling in agony."Ah! This is good! I was worried I'd have to hunt you down after this! Thanks for making things easier for me, Tetsutetsu."

"That's good." Tetsutetsu gave him a toothy smirk."But you know, this time, there's a bit of a change compared to our previous fight."

"Oh?" Takashi rose a brow."And what would that be."

Tetsutetsu turned his whole body to steel, cracking his knuckles."There's no arena for me to fall off of."

* * *

**And here we go, the fight is officially started. Surprised to see Tetsutetsu? Although if he weren't, Darby would have been finished off. No Future has evolved and gained a new ability since Takashi's resolve has strengthened. Even though he might not want to do it, he has to do it. Can Tetsutetsu beat him? Or will he have to buy Darby time? Stay tuned!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 30**  
**Broken Bonds**

Darby stared a Tetsutetsu, a frown in his face."Tetsutetsu. I should let you know that he's going to be different than before. He somehow has a second Quirk that allows him to see two seconds into the future. Although, from what I just went through, he has somehow increased the time limit. I'd say he can see about five seconds ahead."

"Seriously?" Tetsutetsu stared back, baffled."You're kidding me...Then again, he always struck me as the prophet type. But don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Please, Tetsutetsu." Darby pleaded."You don't have to win this. Just buy me-"

"Do you always tell the same line to every person you fight with?" Takashi snorted."You told me the same thing back when we fought my father. You wound me, Darby. You put me on the same level as this lowlife?'

"Hey, that's enough out of you!" Tetsutetsu roared, running up to Takashi who began firing neon blasts at him."You're not the only one who's gotten stronger!" Tetsutetsu pushed his way through the blast.

"Good luck with reaching me. No Futu-" Takashi screamed in agony, instinctively grabbing his eyes.

Darby perked up at that."His eyes? Could it be...?"

Takashi forced his eyes open, allowing some blood to stream down his cheeks."I've...overused my Quirk again..." His eyes reverted back to normal, watching as a silver blur grew closer a closer before feeling a fist connected against his stomach, forcing the air out of him before being sent rolling on the dirt. He grabbed his aching belly, sneering."You bastard!" He pointed his finger at his left leg."Rapid-fire!"

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Tetsutetsu kicked a neon blast back to Takashi, causing him to stumble backward."You have no idea how much I have to say to you!"

Takashi checked his utility bell. He was running out of neon and now he had to wait for his Quirk to work."I have to get some distance!" He ducked a fist from Tetsutetsu, situating himself behind him. He engulfed his arms in neon, hammering down on Tetsutetsu's back, doing visible no damage."But how...?"

"Like I said, you're not the only one who's gotten stronger!" Tetsutetsu grabbed his arms and kneed him in the chest."You have no idea how lucky you are." Tetsutetsu didn't let him go, instead, he continues kneeing him."You have talent, looks, charms, an amazing Quirk, but a shitty personality. Do you know who still believes in you, despite Nishikawi?"

"Shut up!" Takashi snapped, engulfing his right leg in neon and kicking Tetsutetsu's leg, causing him to lose balance."I will not-"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!" Tetsutetsu smacked him in the face, prompting him to recoil in pain."Kendo still has hope for you!" He began trying to hit the neon user, but Takashi seemed to have woken up to reality and was now dodging."She was crying for you! Kendo, the girl who is known to be cheery, positive, and upbeat! You made her cry!"

"The fuck does that matter to you?!"

"Because..." Tetsutetsu frowned, stopping his attacks."I loved her..."

"What?" Takashi flinched, thinking he was going to get hit again.

"I've had a huge crush on her." Tetsutetsu looked away, clenching his fists."But I knew I didn't hold a candle to you. She loves you and only has eyes for you. No matter how much I've tried to warn her about you, she wouldn't listen. And you know what? I relented. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. But when I heard you made her cry like that...it really pissed me the fuck off. You have no idea how lucky you are to have someone like her! And if you hurt her..." Takashi had enough, sparking neon in his hand to blast his head off but missed."I'm going to break you!" Tetsutetsu punched him in the cheek, sending him spiraling to the dirt. Tetsutetsu waved his hand swiftly, splashing blood on the grass."Until you apologize."

"Don't be so cocky, you asshole..." Takashi moaned, coughing up blood to the ground."I'm just getting started..." He chuckled sinisterly, covering half of his face as he glanced up with a crazed expression."I will be the one to break you! No Future!" His eyes turned purple as an hourglass appeared in the middle of them.

Tetsutetsu gritted his teeth, running at him at full speed."So what if you have different eyes now?! I said I wouldn't-"

Takashi was suddenly under him, kicking his legs in a swift motion and knocking him in the air."I'll just have to break through your steel unit there's nothing left but bone! The neon in his hand began intensifying, creating lightning as he bashed it against Tetsutetsu's face, slamming him hard on the ground. Wasting no time, Takashi jumped on top of him and began pummeling his face against the dirt with his neon enhanced fists.

Tetsutetsu had no hope of getting out of his relentless assault. He could feel his skin break slowly with each fist."You really think I give a shit?! About you or anyone else?! Don't make me laugh! You're nothing but collateral!" He rose his hands in the air, three neon balls appearing and spinning rapidly."This is something I was going to use on Bakugo, but oh well." The balls began merging together, morphing into a large stick."Gaia Javalin!"

"Oh shit..." Tetsutetsu's eyes widened. He cursed himself for not having anticipated this and providing more iron to his body. If that hit him, he was done."Now! Do it!"

'Oh? He's calling for Darby? Ha! Even if does attack now, he won't make it in time.' He cackled, feeling the intense power of his weapon."DIE!"

"HOSHI!"

"Wh-" His hand was engulfed in a familiar green barrier, causing his javelin to explode in his arm. He screamed in torment, falling off of Tetsutetsu.

"Tetsutetsu, you alright?!" Asked a worried Hoshi as he helped his friend up."Why did you wait so long to give me the signal?!"

"What signal?! I thought you'd jump in at the right moment." Tetsutetsu sighed, shaking his head."It doesn't matter. We just have to buy time."

"You bastards!" Takashi howled, holding his burnt up arm. His costume was in tatters and his skin was reddish."You just keep piling up like fucking maggots! Well...I have a quick solution to that. My fight with Darby is pretty much done, so all that's left is to take care of the trash. I'll kill all of you in one big swoop!" He blasted himself high in the air, a track of neon following him.

"What is he doing?!" Hoshi took a step back.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Darby, are you done yet?!" Tetsutetsu hollered at Darby, who shook his head."Shit."

Once he was high enough in the air, he rose his hands, standing in front fo the moon."Everyone dies! This is my Supernova!" He began powering a small neon ball, which grew in size rapidly the more power he put into it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hoshi gasped, eyes widened at the huge ball of neon above them. He created a total of 10 barriers in front of them, each smaller than the last.

"I don't think that's going to be enough. Not even my hardening can withstand that." Tetsutetsu's lips quivered."Is this...really it? DARBY! HURRY THE HELL UP!"

Darby closed his eyes, biting his lower lip. As he was about to give up hope, he felt an intense surge of energy invade his core."It's ready..." He felt his body full of nature energy. He manifested his 6 Black Spheres in front of him in a circular pattern."GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Tetsutetsu grabbed Hoshi and put him over his shoulder."You heard him!"

"You really think running is going to-Huh? What is that light?" His eyes wandered to the dark side of the woods."No way..."

"I'm sorry, Takashi! But this is the only way to take you down! VORTEX ERUPTION!" Darby fired his attack, a white ball of energy shooting from his black spheres at Takashi in the air.

"Too fast! I can-" Takashi was unable to finish his sentence as the ball of energy engulfed his body."AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed, unable to move as he was sent up in the air, leaving his Supernova to fall on the forest.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Darby created a bigger Black Umbrella using all of his spheres, letting Tetsutetsu and Hoshi behind him. They could only see and feel the impact of the Supernova on the earth, causing a huge explosion that was too potent it began to strip all trees from their leaves, even cause them to fall down. Since the Black Umbrella didn't cover them entirely, Hoshi created a barrier on the exposed side. The boys shook inside the barriers due to the impact of the explosion.

"Jesus, how much destructive power did that attack have?!" Tetsutetsu asked, relieved that they weren't in the middle of the explosion."You've been fighting him this whole time? As he tried to kill you?"

"Yeah." Darby responded, concentrating on the outside."The explosion seems to be finished. Hoshi put down your barrier." He asked, retracting his spheres back to his back. The boys looked around in awe at their surroundings. All trees were knocked down and some others were evaporated. There was a huge whirlpool in the lake, presumably caused by the Supernova.

"Dude...that was way overboard...is he even still alive...?" Hoshi asked, grabbing his head.

"He is." Darby sighed, sitting on the floor."I directed my Vortex Eruption high in the sky, far from the explosion."He should be okay. I didn't gather too much energy so I wouldn't mortally wound him. Just knock him out."

"Where is he then?" Tetsutetsu asked, still on guard.

"He landed in the woods, on top of a tree. Hopefully, the leaves cushioned his fall. But yeah...considering he hasn't attacked us yet. It's over..."

"So why haven't you gone back to your regular form?" Hoshi asked, helping Tetsutetsu back to his feet.

"I don't know..." Darby trailed off."I just want to take Takashi back now." He sighed, laying down on the floor, looking at the moon. Half of it was covered by clouds, dimming their light source."Anyway...thanks for coming, you guys...if you didn't, it'd be toast by now."

"No sweat." Hoshi shot him a toothy grin."You have to put some faith in us a little more, you know? Had you told us your plan, we would have gladly come and help you."

"Yeah man, seriously. I can't believe you and Monoma came here by yourselves. Where are the others?" Tetsutetsu inquired.

"Rescuing Bakugo..." Darby frowned, remembering Takashi's words."We have to go and help them. Apparently, the pros planned to go rescue Bakugo, but still, it won't hurt to try."

"Sure." Tetsutetsu cracked his neck."I'll carry Monoma. Hoshi, can you handle Kachidoki?"

"Me?!" Hoshi gasped, waving his hands frantically."But what if he hurts me?!"

"Suck it up." Tetsutetsu gave him a playful smack on his back."I have to go and physically look for him! If he's resting on a tree branch, I have to climb for it!"

"Hey, that's not that bad!" Hoshi protested. Darby observed with amusement as they bicker amongst themselves.

Darby stood up, unaware of a purple light shining in the distance."Alright. Let's go home, yo-"

Tetsutetsu abruptly pushed him out of the way, Harding his body but didn't make it in time. The beam pierced through the right side of his chest, going clean through his back. Tetsutetsu dropped on the floor, coughing blood as his eyes closed.

"TETSUTETSU!" Both Darby and Hoshi cried out.

"Who did I get? Tetsutetsu?" They turned to the source of the voice. Their faces drained completely of color, they observed Takashi sitting on a tree branch with his index finger pointing at them."What, did you really think that'd take me down? And that I'd let you run? I'm going to crush you all like the insecs you are!"

"But how...?" Darby stuttered, unable to comprehend what he was seeing."That attack..."

"Maybe you should have charged it up more and actually kill me. Now..." He pointed at Tetsutetsu's unmoving body."He'll pay the consequences of your mistakes."

"I have to stop the bleeding!" Hoshi exclaimed in desperation, activating his Quirk as he touched Tetsutetsu's wound."I have to create multiple barriers inside of him, both to stop the internal and external bleeding."

"Oh, no you won't" Takashi gave a sardonic grin."I'm shooting you down next."

"STOP IT, TAKASHI!" Darby jumped back on his feet, nearly falling back down.

"Nishikawi, you're too injured!" Hoshi cried out in concern."You can't fight him in that condition!"

"I have one more trick up my sleeve..." Darby manifested two Black Spheres, aiming them one after the other before sending the first one against the latter, using the gravitational pull of his Quirk to follow his sphere in the air.

Darby glanced at Takashi with a pained expression."I wasn't hiding this from you or anyone, so don't get the wrong idea. I just didn't want to do it since...I don't know if I can pull it off, so..." He closed his eyes, allowing the chilly wind of the night in his lungs as he took a deep breath."I can't fail now..." His body began shining in bright light, blinding the ones present in the area.

* * *

_"Ouch..."_

_"You okay, kid?" Ashe asked Darby, who was sitting next to her in the bus on their way back to school._

_"Yeah...my body is aching..." Darby tried sitting up, only for his back to pop, causing him to moan in pain."I took to many hits from him...as did everyone. Damn, his Neko Mode, despite being imperfect, was something else."_

_"No. He simply had mo experience than you." Ashe waved the thought."In due time, you'll be even stronger than Ryuji. You got the Perfect Neko Form, after all."_

_"Yeah..." Darby trailed off, glancing at the window._

_"Something the matter?"_

_"I don't know...I just wished I was stronger." He muttered, his gaze fixed on the sky."We only won for pure luck. But in reality, we almost died. I'm grateful I have Neko Mode and all but...I wish I could be a little stronger, so I can protect those I hold dear."_

_"I wouldn't worry about that too much, kid. After all, you can probably access the next level of Neko Mode."_

_"What?" Darby perked up at her words."Next level?"_

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Ashe laughed awkwardly."Perfect Neko users have way better nature control. As you know, Neko Mode relies in drawing nature energy into your body and using that energy. What do you suppose would happen when a Perfect Neko, who has mastery over energy control, mixes their own energy with nature energy?" Watching Darby's mouth dropped, she continued."It gives access to a new type of power. When harmony exists between the body and nature, both forces can act together to give birth to life. Once you take in nature energy, you must pour your energy as well. Once that happens, you will adopt a different color, depending on your soul. It'll be a reflection of your heart."_

_"That's so cool! Why the hell didn't you teach me that sooner! Come on, teach m-"_

_She put a hand against his mouth."However, you must mix both powers equally. There can't be too much nature energy or too much of your own energy. There must be tranquility in your body and soul to harness both energies at once. If you don't, the process will most likely go to shit and you'll be completely out of energy because they will burn each other off."_

_"Ah...then...you will teach me that, right?"_

_Ashe sighed, ruffling his hair playfully."Of course, kid. I still have lots to teach you. You're not getting rid of me that easily."_

* * *

Kachidoki Compound, Night

'Thank you, Ashe-san.' Darby allowed himself a smile.'I can't wait to show you what I've done.'

"What the hell?" Takashi squinted his eyes as if he couldn't believe what he saw."W-what happened to him?"

"Nishikawi..." Hoshi gaped, staring at the teenager in the air, standing on top of a black disk.

"Alright...it worked," Darby exclaimed in glee. His skin was the same, pale, almost white. But his hair had changed color along with his eyes. They were both a light shade of red. His clothes had changed in color as well. His undershirt was as red as his hair, and his opened up shirt had turned blue and was adorned with a black flame pattern on the bottom. He stood on a flattened Black Sphere, glaring down at Takashi."I call this. Chaos Mode."

"So what...?" Takashi felt intimidated but didn't show it."You can change your hair color as much as you want, it won't change a thing." He decided to ignore Darby in the air and rose his index finger."But like I've said, no one here is getting out ali-"

"That's enough." In the blink of an eye, Darby appeared in front of Takashi, grabbing his wrist."You've proven your point. You showed us how far you're willing to go and that you really don't care. You've gone far enough." He squeezed his hand, earning a yelp from Takashi."Hoshi-san. Take Tetsutetsu and Monoma out of here. Get them to a hospital. I'll catch up later."

"Nishikawi-san..." Hoshi gasped, not really wanting to leave him on his own. But he was right. He had to get his classmates out of there."Will do. I'll be rooting for you!" With that, he put Tetsutetsu gently on top of a barrier and carried him away to where Monoma was to also carry him elsewhere.

"Hey! I won't let-" Takashi fell on his knees, howling in pure agony as his hand was being squeezed tightly.

"I've told...you've gone far enough. I'm done playing games with you, Takashi. We're finishing this now." Darby let go of his hand, allowing Takashi to staggered backward. He took clumsy steps backs, rubbing his aching hands as he stared at Darby, bewildered.

"What was that just now? I couldn't escape from his grip...but that can't be. He wasn't that strong just now." Takashi had no time to react when a red flash was dashing at him at incredible speed.

"I've had enough! I said we end this now!" Darby punched him in the cheek, sending him flying away, over the lake. Darby continued chasing after him, jumping along with him. They met in the air, above the lake, where Darby kicked Takashi down to the water, sending him directly to the bottom with the power of his kick. He manifested a black sphere, shapeshifting it into a disk to ride back to land. Once he was there, he folded his arms, patiently staring into the water.

Soon enough, the lake turned purple in color as Takashi blasted himself to the sky before landing in the opposite side of the lake, panting. He took a few minutes to catch his breath before smirking.

"Well, look at you go now. I hardly recognize you now from the beginning of the fight." Takashi was breathing heavily, either from exhaustion or from rage."It really surprises me, though. You've gotten far despite using a power that's not yours."

"If you're trying to make me lose my cool, you'll have to do a better job than that." Darby cooly replied, much to Takashi's annoyance.

"You're such a know it all." Takashi clenched his fists."Don't think for a second you're better than me."

"I don't think I am." Darby slowly allowed himself a small smirk."I know I am. Like I just said, it's over. Starting now, your show is no more. I'm taking you back and that's final."

"I hate you..." Takashi muttered before exploding in rage."I FUCKING HATE YOU! It's not over yet!" He activated his neon mantle and made a run for it on the shore as Darby ran with him to stay in his tracks. Takashi began firing a volley of neon blasts across the lake at Darby, but he was too fast for them to catch him. Once they reached the left end of the lake, they stopped in front of each other.

"Well, had en-" Takashi lost all control on himself and began spamming his neon blasts at Darby, who wasn't able to get out of the way and was in the middle of the blasts radius. Once he was tired enough of that, he seized his relentless attacks, a huge grin on his face."It doesn't matter how strong you've gotten, you won't walk out of an attack like that unscathed." As the smoke dispersed, Takashi could make up something black."No way..."

The black shield in front of Darby retraced itself, dividing into 10 Black Spheres behind his back.

"But how?! Why do you have 10?!" Takashi cried out in awe.

Darby rose his hand, a solemn expression on his face."This is the result of my efforts. All my tears, blood, and frustration made it possible for me to come this far. It's a borrowed power, yes, but only those who put all their efforts and their spirits into achieving can get it. My desire to fight for the truth is what's pushing me now. And Takashi..." He showed him his right fist."I'm going to show you the reality of the truth. I won't let you succumb to your own misery!" Out of nowhere, Darby leaped over to Darby, the latter receiving an elbow to the face that sent him spinning in the air. Darby didn't stop his relentless attack and gave him a headbutt against his spine.

Takashi yelled in pain, shooting a neon blast on the floor to regain his footing. He saw Darby in front of him with a smug smirk, which fueled in fury even more. Grinding his teeth, he rushed over at Darby, trying to connect a spiral kick, only for it to be blocked with ease. He tried connecting more punches and kicks, all of them blocked as if he weren't even trying. With a yell, Takashi connected a fist against Darby's hands, but he used this to jumped back and hide in the trees.

"Bastard!" Takashi aimed at the nearby trees with his index finger and fired blasts as fast as he could.

"You know, something that I've noticed is that your aim sucks." He heard Darby's voice echoed in the trees."You really should practice, eh?"

"Oh yeah?! Try this one up for size!" He rose his hands in the air, creating a miniature version of his Supernova."DIE!" The ball of neon ran cleaned through the trees in a straight line, before exploding in the distance.

"Did you like that...?!" He gasped hoarsely, wiping his lip clean of blood.

"It was alright." A voice whispered behind him.

"NO FUT-" A punch in the back sent him skidding on the dirt before he could activate his second Quirk. He pushed himself up, glaring at his enemy."NO FUTURE!"

The world turned into a deep shade of purple. Unlike before, Darby was moving faster than before. He had closed the distance between them in 3 seconds max.

"I only have 3 seconds to react...just how fast did he become?!" Takashi sneered at his future sight."Out of time!"

Darby scowled, moving in to his position. Takashi, knowing the direction of his attack, ducked before being struck by his attack.

"Now...NOW!" Takashi created a neon dagger in his hand, attempting to stab Darby in the chest but Darby grabbed it with his bare hands."What?!"

"Yeah, you can see the future. But even if you dodge my attacks, my reaction speed is on a whole other level." Clenching the blade in his hand, he shattered the light blade into pieces. Before Takashi could do something else, Darby elbowed him in the chest, knocking the air out of him and forcing him on his knees.

"I'll give you one last chance. Give up. If you get up, I'll knock you unconscious and drag you by force." Darby threatened, taking a few steps back to give him some room.

Takashi coughed up saliva mixed with blood, breathing heavily to get oxygen back in his body.'HOW?! HOW IS HE SO STRONG?! WHY IS HE SUPERIOR TO ME?! This..this can't be possible! I'm supposed to be the strongest! I got a new power, he should be the one kneeling'

He felt the phantom pain of Darby's previous strikes, feeling as if he was standing right behind him.'How do I get out of this? I'm using all my power but even then, I can't keep up! I need more! More power...Looks like I have no choice but to use it.' He slowly took out a syringe from his pocket."You see this? This is called a Trigger. It enhances once's Quirk to new heights. I got this back in Shirahama, when I beat that woman with the long nails. I had a feeling I would need it for a scenario like this..."

"Wait, don't!" Darby tried to stop him, but he had already injected himself. Takashi stood up, screaming to the heavens as an aura of neon surrounded his body.

"**DARBY!**" The neon began intensifying, mimicking a flame. He took a deep breath, adopting a maniacal smile as he stared Darby down. His appearance had changed slightly. He had a neon shroud for clothing, which constantly radiated flickering flames of neon, and his clothing and hair continuously billow upwards as if caught in a strong breeze. He also had dark markings over his eyebrows and lower eyelids.

"What...?" Darby's eyes widened."What did you do?!"

"It feels amazing...this surge of power in me..." Takashi checked himself out, his smile widening more and more."With this power...I will never lose again."

"Takashi...you're a monster..." Darby saw images of him and Takashi in his head, long before any of this happened."Did I...fail...?"

"Yes. And you will die." Takashi shot himself at Darby, catching him off guard with a right hook to the jaw. Darby staggered back, manifesting his 10 Black Spheres and shapeshifting them into claws, closing in on Takashi but he jumped above him, spinning in circles and taking the form of a neon wheel. The wheel smashed itself against Darby's newly formed Black Umbrellas, riding on top of them before landing behind him and hitting Darby in the back, forcing him to crash against his own spheres.

The wheel grinding on his back a little more before leaping back, slowly its pace and revealing Takashi's human form."You've called that form Chaos Mode, didn't you? Then let me respond in kind. I call this...Overclock Stage. Like it? I named it based on my second Quirk."

"What the fuck even is that?"

"I can hardly control it!" Takashi grabbed his head in pain, letting out a scream."The drug...is circulating through my system!" He created a neon blade in his hand, placing the tip near his hand. He grabbed the end of the blade and began pulling, cackling uncontrollably as he enlarged the neon weapon as much as he could. The weapon was no longer a regular blade. The base had extended and the edge had bent significantly, forming what it looked to be a scythe.

"A scythe?" Darby inquired.

"A perfect weapon, isn't it?" He said in admiration, swinging the scythe in his hands around."Let's try it out!" He leaped over to Darby, scythe spinning in his hand.

Darby called forth two Black Spheres, shapeshifting them into thick rods, and used them to block the scythe.

"Oh? So you don't need to pass them through your palms now?" Takashi sneered, pressing the scythe down as hard as he could.

"I wouldn't bet on that." In truth, now Darby had more control over his Quirk. He could shapeshift his spheres at will. Before in regular Neko Mode, he had to still pass them through his hand sometimes, and in base, he could not do it at all.

He manifested his other 8 Black Spheres, sending them Takashi, forcing him to backflipped to get some distance. Once he did, he began swinging the scythe around, deflecting all 8 Black Spheres that kept coming his way.

"He's gotta be using No Future." Darby analyzed after glancing briefly at his glowing eyes."Then..." Two black spheres were sent at the ground after one hit, but this was a perfect opportunity. The spheres melted in the ground, forming a puddle before creating several black spikes that threatened to hit Takashi's leg. The neon user noticed them and jumped in the air. Above him, three spheres were spinning around, coming at him at high speeds.\

Takashi began spinning around, forming a tornado of neon which easily dispersed the spheres with ease. Before he could go higher, he felt something grabbing his foot. He glanced down, noticing a black hand had grabbed him.

"What the hell?" He followed where the arm was coming from and saw something he wasn't expecting. Darby had 5 spheres behind him, and had the hole in his palm open, allowing a black material through it and was forming the hand which had grabbed him."He can make arms now?"

"TAKASHI! COME DOWN!" Darby used the Black Arm to swing Takashi around before slamming him on the ground. He retracted his spheres back, creating two Black Batons to fight Takashi's scythe with.

"Takashi fired a neon blast at Darby, hitting him straight on and sending him crashing through multiple trees. He stood up, grimacing.

"It'll take a ton of power out of me, but oh well!" He rose his hands in the air, accumulating neon energy in a massive sphere."SUPERNOVA!" He three it without mercy at Darby, who used all his spheres to create two Black Umbrellas. He felt his feet dug inside the ground as the attack began pushing him back. With a loud scream, Darby mustered enough strength to push the attack to the sky.

Takashi stared at it dumbfounded, reminiscing of the time Megumi kicked his attack back. Enraged, he turned to Darby to rant on him but was met with an elbow to the face. He forced himself to not fall on the ground and stood face-to-face with him. Both of them began punching each other simultaneously, enduring the relentless attacks they were receiving. Subsequently, they both connected their forearms against each other, creating enough force to send them back.

"Step out of the way, damn it! What I'm doing is just! I AM THE HERO!" Takashi sneered, creating his scythe again and rushing at Darby, who crossed his Black Batons and held the scythe in place.

"Takashi..." Darby frowned in empathy, much to his opponent''s disgust.

"STOP! Don't!" D-d-dont look at me like that!" He hissed."I don't need that look. I'm better than you in every way!"

Darby clicked his tongue, putting more power and slowly overpowering Takashi.

"I-I-I'm..." Takashi whimpered as his own weapon was beginning to crack."No!"

Darby hesitated for a second upon seeing his expression, easing his grip. Takashi noticed this and blasted Darby in the stomach, sending him flying a few yards away. Clicking his tongue, Darby used his 10 Black Spheres to create two Black Arms on each side of his body.

"You're not the only one who can do a trick like that!" Takashi spat. He screamed, focusing more power in his body. Two strings of neon separated from his body, forming two neon arms on his sides. Like a behemoth, Takashi threw himself at Darby, throwing his giant-sized arms at his own. Both Black and Neon Arms connected with each other, repelling each other off and being mostly on a stalemate. However, Takashi's neon fists began to shatter due to the constant force that Darby was enforcing on his attacks.

"You're mine!" Darby sent both his fists against the neon arms, breaking them into pieces and sending Takashi skidding on the floor due to the impact."I'm ending this now!" Darby summoned all his 10 spheres in a circular pattern as he began spinning them around."Onyx Scorch...20%!" Darby focused some of his energy in the middle of the spheres, creating a black ball of energy.

Takashi crawled backward, his eyes widened in fear and anticipation."W-wait!"

"FIRE!" Darby's body glowed brightly momentarily before the light dissipated and left him back in his normal form, with only 4 Black SPheres in front of him."What...?" The exhaustion hit him like a train as he fell on his knees, panting."Not now... not now not now not now!"

Takashi sighed in relief, a smirk gracing his lips."So, that form has a limit, does it?"

"I don't get it...I hadn't used that much energy." Darby tried to reason with himself."I mean, maybe because it's my first time using it?"

"And your last time."

Darby yelped as Takashi appeared in front of him. He tried standing up, but his body was too weak to do much."I must admit, you had me on the edge. Your power...you really are special, Darby. But that's just it." He kicked him in the chin, sending him spinning in the air several meters away near the forest.

"Now, I get to kill you like the pest that you are!" He fired neon from his palms, sending him at incredible speeds against Darby, who only had time to put his arms up to defend himself but was unable to withstand the headbutt Takashi had delivered him. Darby crashed against several trees before landing on a hill and rolling down it.

"I have to...hide and go back...to Neko Mode..." Darby crawled away as fast as he could, hearing the whistling sound Takashi's projectiles were making as they crashed around where he was laying. Darby used the shockwave of the explosion to maneuver himself in the air into a tree trunk, hiding behind it.

"Where are you?! I know that didn't kill you!"

"Shit..." Darby sighed as the adrenaline began to die down the more he relaxed."Not good...I'm too worked up to concentrate properly...not to mention there's no telling if I can even access Chaos Mode again...Maybe this is it..."

* * *

**Musatafu Hospital, Waiting Room, Night**

Awase paced around the waiting room in the hospital, hands on his hips.

"Awase...can you stop doing that?" Kendo asked him from her seat."You're making me anxious."

"Sorry, sorry..." He trailed off, leaning against the wall."It's just...we haven't heard any news from the others. Normally, it would be good. But you know what they say, the absence of news is sometimes worse than bad news."

"I'm sure they're fine. Yaoyorozu is very capable." She tried to convince him, although she was also convincing herself."I'm sure they're fine."

"I should have gone with them." Awase hid his face in his palms."With Tetsutetsu and Hoshi. I can't believe they both went and I didn't. I'm such a fucking coward."

"Awase, you're still injured." Kendo chided him."Besides, if any more of us went, they would have found it suspicious. This was the best solution."

"I sure hope you're right. But still, not even an update on the situation." Awase rubbed his temples."I wonder what's going on?"

"Guys?"

Both worried teenagers turned to their classmate, Yui Kodai, standing by the door."What's going on?"

"Yui!" Kendo gasped, alarmed at the unexpected visitor."W-w-what are you doing here?"

"I told Darby to call me if he was released from the hospital today but he didn't. I went to his room but he was not there. I wanted to ask you if you know where he is?"

"Well..." Awase rubbed the back of his head.

Yui rose a brow, confused at their odd behavior. She walked up to Itsuka and sat beside her."Is everything okay? Are you still worried about Kachidoki?"

Kendo bit her lower lips, looking away."Yui...I..."

"If there's something going on...you can tell me." Yui pleaded, putting her hand on top of Kendo's."Please. We're friends, aren't we?"

"We should tell her." Awase sighed."No point in hiding it now. Nishikawi, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima, Hoshi, Monoma, and Tetsutetsu all went to save Bakugo and Kachidoki."

"What?!" She stood up, her face contorted in shock."What did you just say?!"

"Yui, please." Kendo grabbed her by the arm."We didn't mean to hide it from you...they promised us it would be quick and no one would find out."

"It's a stupid idea." Yui frowned."I can't believe you allowed something like that to happen, Itsuka."

"I'm sorry..." Kendo lowered her gaze."I wasn't thinking clearly..."

"Regardless, they all were determined to go." Awase folded his arms."No matter what we said, their minds were made up. You have to respect that, Kodai."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me that." She muttered to herself, pulling her phone up and face timing Darby's number."

"We tried calling him already." Awase explained."None of them picked u-"

All of a sudden Awase's phone began to ring. He took it out in a hurry, without glancing at the caller's ID.

"Hello? Awase?!" Awase put his phone on speaker.

"Yeah, it's me." Awase responded."Hoshi, what the-"

"Dude, we've got serious trouble." Hoshi was freaking out."Monoma and Tetsutetsu are wounded and unconscious and Nishikawi and Kachidoki are fighting in the middle of fuck knows where!"

"What?!" Both Yui and Itsuka exclaimed in unison.

"What happened?" Awase remained calm."What about Yaoyorozu and the others?"

"Turns out they splat up. One group went for Bakugo while the other for Kachidoki. Kachidoki is fucking crazy. He almost killed all of us. Nishikawi stayed behind while I took Monoma and Tetsutetsu to safety...but I'm worried he won't make it."

"Where are you now?' Awase pressed for more information.

"In an ambulance. Something big is going on in Kamino ward. They're evacuating everyone." Hoshi took a deep breath."Thankfully, Monoma and Tetsutetsu are fine...but I'm scared...I don't know what's going on."

"I'm calling Darby." Yui tried to facetime him again."Please...please pick up..." Miracuoulosy, the call went through."Darby!" He looked beat up, he had a black eye, his cheeks were swollen, and he was in Neko Mode with his trademark blue hair.

"Hey..." Darby tried to smile for the camera, but his face was all bruised up."What's up, princess...?"

"Darby, get out of there now!" Itsuka cried out from next to Yui. Once she saw the condition Darby was in, she covered her mouth in horror."What happened to you...? Did Takashi...?"

"Yeah...he did..." He trailed off, seemingly glancing around."He's looking for me to finish the job."

"Please, leave. Forget about your promise to me...your life is more important..." Itsuka felt tears stream down her face."I shouldn't have begged you to get him back...I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

"It's okay, Kendo-san..." Darby groaned in pain, holding his sides."I wanted to do this too..not just for your sake..."

"You promised me you wouldn't do stuff like this..." Yui sobbed, clenching her phone in her chest."You promised you'd always be here with me...Why did you do it...? Why are you risking your life! You could die!"

"I know." He rose his voice, noticing Takashi was drawing closer."I know...I'm sorry. But I had to do it. If there was a small chance to save him, I had to take it. Right now, I'm paying the price for my actions."

"By dying?!" Yui rose her voice to levels she didn't think she could."What good would it be for you to die?! You can't save him or anyone if you're dead!"

"Yui...I love you, you know that, right?" Darby chuckled."I understand if you hate my decision. And I would understand if...if maybe you didn't want to keep doing so..."

"Darby, I-"

Out of nowhere, the call ended. Yui's eyes widened, dropping on her knees and she sobbed harder. Itsuka kneed down next to her and engulfed her in a hug. Both of them found comfort in each other, and the fact that they were in similar situations made it easier to relate. Awase could only watch in sadness as both girls cried together for the people they loved.

* * *

**Yokohama City, Kachidoki Compound, Night**

Darby hissed, grabbing his aching hand."My fucking phone, asshole..."

"Sorry, sorry. I just didn't want to wait any longer." Takashi said with a smug smile as he approached Darby, who was beginning to stand up using the tree as support. He jumped at him, sending him face-first against the dirt."There are so many horrors I have yet to show you. This forest is a good place to try my new move I just thought of." He jumped in the air, landing on a tree trunk and using it to jump to another. As he picked up the pace, Darby could only see a purple light moving from tree to tree. He felt a punch in his back, knocking him forward. Before he could fall on the floor, another attack hit him in the chin, making him stagger backward.

Before he knew it, he was in the middle of a relentless storm of attacks that he could not track down due to how fast they were. Takashi was moving like lightning on the trees, making it harder to pinpoint. Each attack was heavy and made his body scream for it to stop. Once he felt he'd delivered enough punishment, Takashi stopped hitting Darby but continued moving alongside the trees.

Darby's vision was becoming blurry and felt lightheaded."Damn it...I have to stop his attack...but how...?" His eyes slowly gazed to the trees Takashi had landed on. He noticed they left purple leftovers of neon.

"He's practically a candle in this darkness..." He mused, looking up at the sky and noticing the moon was covered by a cloud."And he can't see me...he thinks I'm still in one place. And that neon residue...I see. So the neon that's covering his body is pretty much being burnt up since it was nowhere else to go. He must be burning a lot of neon being in that transformation of his. Which means...if I can land a solid hit on him, I can break through his concentration, and hopefully, that will give me an edge..."

Dary closed his eyes, hands on his sides."I have to predict the next movement. I have to take into consideration the pattern he's been using to attack...Let's see...whenever he attacked me in the front, he would attack me in the back, then on the sides. He attacks depending on the angle he's on...which means...his next attack..."

"I'll end it with this!" Takashi couldn't help but smirk as he positioned himself behind Darby. He launched himself at him, creating a neon dagger in his hand."You die!"

* * *

_"Alright! I'm ready when you are, Yui!"_

_Darby and Yui were in the school's track field, training. Yui gave a firm nod, beckoning Darby to come at her. With a smile, Darby rushed at his girlfriend as she had instructed and formed a fist. Holding back, afraid of possibly hurting her, he threw a punch directed to her face. In the blink of an eye, Yui grabbed his arm, using his momentum to flip him over her shoulder and slamming him on the ground._

_"Fuck!" Darby gasped after having the wind knocked out of him."That really hurt..."_

_"You okay?' Yui sat beside him, checking him over in concern."I didn't slam you too hard, did I?"_

_"I'm fine...shit, Gunhead taught you some sweet stuff. I can't imagine Uraraka also being able to do this too, honestly..." He chuckled sheepishly."You're really strong."_

_"Actually, that move wasn't based on one's physical strength. It's a move especially for fighting someone who is stronger than you. You just used their momentum to return the damage. However, you do have to have high reflexes to avoid being hit, grabbing the attacker's arm, and at the same time moving your body in a good position."_

_"Teach me!" Darby exclaimed, seemingly forgetting the pain he was in._

_Yui sighed, giving him a kiss on the cheek."Okay. But just a word of warning...you'll probably be on the floor most of the time today."_

* * *

Darby opened his eyes, quickly turning around and watching as the only source of light in the area coming slightly off at him."That's right! He can't see me in this darkness so he wouldn't notice me moving a few inches away!" Darby somehow grabbed on Takashi's arm and holstered him over his shoulder, using all his strength to slam him hard on the ground, knocking him out of his Overclock form as the neon dissipated in the air.

"Gotcha!"

"It can't be..." Takashi examined himself in horror and noticing his neon was no longer covering his body."What did you do?!"

"Look at your belt..." Darby jerked his thumb at the utility belt around Takashi's waist, noticing it had a "10%" on it."Your form burns through neon-like crazy from what it looked like. That neon was covering your body like a flame...it just goes to waste. So when I knocked you down using your own speed, I managed to break your concentration on your Quirk. Taking into consideration that you didn't see it coming, I can assume you can't use No Future for now..."

"You fucking bastard!" Takashi growled, unable to escape Darby's spheres which were holding down his limbs.'I have to reach for my last neon container...if I do, I'll have enough power to blow him to smithereens.

"It's over. We're going back." Darby announced with an emotionless tone."You have a lot to answer for. Not only to me but everyone else. Especially Kendo-san."

"Don't be so sure." Takashi aimed his finger at Darby's arm, shotting right through it. The now blue-haired boy stumbled backward, recalling his spheres unconsciously. Takashi jumped on his feet, absorbing his last neon container which got him back to 70%. His body ignited in neon, going back to his Overclock form."This is going to be the last time, do you understand?!" He blasted himself in the sky and flew in another direction.

Darby bit his lower lip, going through the same steps he did to go back into Chaos Mode, his hair now turning red. He manifested a sphere and shapeshifted it into a disk, jumping on top of it and using it to fly in the air.

"Where is he going?" Darby pondered as he watched Takashi going over a river and up a mountain. Once Darby reached the top, he stood by a giant neon sign, glancing around to find Takashi. Before he could react, a kick in the back sent him rolling down the mountain and crashed into the fence of a factory."We're back in the city...?" He sensed something in the distance. Two powerful forces were fighting each other. One good and one evil."Just what's going on?! What has been happening ever since we started fighting?"

"This is your final test, "hero"!" He heard Takashi shout up in the hill, standing next to the neon sign."Right now, the ultimate battle between All Might and his biggest enemy, All for One, is Taking place." He cackled as he stared into the distance. Far away, he saw buildings collapsing and two figures moving from one place to another."The people who ran from their homes...they are somewhere around this area I believe. If you really are a hero, you will stop me from killing them." He splayed his hands out as he began absorbing the neon energy from the sign. His belt went to 100% before flashing the word "Overdrive" in red letters.

"If you dodge this, you'll let the civilians die! Not even your precious shield can block my strongest attack!" He put his hands in front of him as he began gathering energy."Either you die or I die! We settle this now!"

"Damn it!" Darby cried out in desperation, calling forth his 10 Black SPheres and lining them up in front of him. Both of them stared down at each other, preparing their attacks for one final assault.

"YOU MUST DIE! AND IT HAS TO BE BY MY HANDS! CATASTROPHIC BENEVOLENCE!"

"IMPERIAL ONYX CANNON!"

Takashi fired a massive beam of neon down at Darby while his spheres fired white energy and combined them into one, forming a white beam of energy that crashed against the attack. The collision creative a massive shockwave that struck part of the area they were in.

Takashi cackled as he began gaining the advantage and pushing Darby's attack."IF YOU LOSE, YOU'LL NOT ONLY DIE! BY ALL THOSE CIVILIANS...THE ONES YOU PEOPLE STRIVE TO PROTECT...WILL DIE!"

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Darby roared, pushing Takashi's attack back to him slightly.'He's right...I'm about to run of nature energy...and if I do, I'll lose my Chaos Mode and he'll fucking kill the innocent people around us...I can't let him do that...if he does, he'll become a criminal...a real villain...Is this how Hisashi-san felt like...to be in a hopeless situation in where you have to choose between someone you hold dear and the good of the rest...'

He stared up at Takashi, tears streaming down his face."I'm sorry, Hisashi-san...Ayushi-san...Kendo-san...But I have to do this for the sake of the civilians!" Darby roared loudly, using all his power to push Takashi's attack back. The neon user began panicking the closer the attack got to him.

'I can't believe it...I'm actually willing to kill him...after all, I went through to try to save him. He was out of my reach since the beginning..." Darby somberly said to himself."When we first fought, I wasn't expecting-Wait...when we first fought..."

He recalled their fight during the Combat Training when Takashi fired a neon ball and he sent a Black Sphere to counterattack, and how he managed to change the trajectory of the attack in time.

"I got it!" Darby exclaimed in realization."I don't have to let the attack hit me, block it, or return it to him! I just have to change the trajectory! But it'll be risky. I'll need at least 3 spheres to do it and I have to do it fast since I won't have as much power to hold off the blast."

He recalled three spheres from his technique and sent them over to the middle of the two attacks. As he did that, he struggled to keep himself on his feet as he began losing ground quickly.

"Gave up already?! Hahahahaha! Then say goodbye to you, your friends, your family, and this world! DIE!"

"You're wrong!" Darby snapped at him."I'm saving you!"

Before Takashi could inquire what he meant, he saw both blasts fly up in the air."What?! Impossible! What happened?!" He blinked furiously, shifting his gaze over to the middle of the attacks. There, three black spheres were pushing the attacks in the sky, causing an explosion far up away from the city.

Takashi felt his hands go limp, as he stared at the sky in disbelief."It can't be...But I-"

"TAKASHIIIIIIIII!" Darby used a Black Disk to fly over him, but his hair went from red to blue, causing it to disappear. He pulled his fist bag, focusing whatever energy he had left into it."WAKE THE FUCK UP!" He punched Kachidoki across the face, knocking him down the hill along with him. Both of them rolled down the hill, unable to move and unable to cushion their fall. Takashi rolled over a rock which sent him high in the air and over the river on his back.

Darby, on the other hand, stopped when his right hand was inside the river but he was on his belly, facing the floor.

"I can't move..." Takashi grumbled under his breath, barely able to move a finger."I'm all out of neon too...shit..."

"Yeah...that was pretty fucking crazy..." Darby supplied absentmindedly."At least now...you won't be able to run from me..."

Takashi frowned at his words, moving his head to his direction."Why the hell are you so insistent in coming for me? Even though I threatened not only you but countless of innocent people just now...even though I gave my back to all of you and bowed to kill you...why? Are you fucking insane or just incredibly naive?"

"Because you're our friend," Darby responded in a matter-of-fact tone."It's our fault you ended up like this. I guess we weren't all that approachable and trustable. We didn't notice something was going on with you and you wanted to fix that on your own. I should have known too...considering I'm your best friend, right...? Hey...I'm about to pass out, okay? Can you promise you'll be here..when...I wake...wake..." Darby trailed off, closing his eyes in exhaustion as he was out cold.

"Darby..." Takashi grimaced, forcing himself to look at the sky, into the moon."I truly don't understand you, people...At first, I thought that was a weakness. To be empathetic and comprehensive to those around you. I only wanted power...but you proved something to me today. You came this far with the help of those you love and cherish. While I lost to you after I threw everything away. If only..."

He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Was this regret? Was he regretting everything he's done? But it couldn't be. After all, he had made peace with it before coming here. When he let those men experiment on his body to awaken his mother's Quirk within him. When he stood in his mother's grave. He had made up his mind. So why was this hurting his heart? Why did he feel like everything was falling apart?

"Itsuka..." He muttered to himself, thinking of the ginger-hair girl."I guess...you'd be pretty mad at me right about now, huh..." He flipped over himself, trying to see Darby's unmoving body."Darby...I-"

"Bravo. Bravissimo!" He heard the sound of clapping behind him. He painfully moved back to his back again, staring at the all too familiar man wearing a doctor plague mask.

"You are...The Baron..." He said with a slight tint of fear in his voice.

Out of the darkness the trees were providing for him, the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins appeared, walking leisurely."It's been quite some time, hasn't it, Greed? You put up with the performance. Even though you lost, you-"

"I didn't lose...!" He hissed, biting his lower lip.

"Okay. Allow me to rephrase, then. Even though your fight was a tie, it certainly proved your skills and capabilities. Do not be upset. There is much more room for you to grow and improve. Now that I have a grasp of your abilities, I can say for certain that you'd be a very capable fighter." He stood in front of Takashi, offering his hand.

"Now, child, come with me. You are still special. You are still...a hero..."

* * *

**And finally, the long fight between Darby and Takashi. To be honest, I'm not really that good at narrating fights so I hope it was at least likable for some of you. I did put great effort into it.**

**Now, let's address some things. Chaos Mode. I was actually going to implement this in the movie special, but I felt like it wouldn't have had a great impact on the story at that time. What is it? Well, Neko Mode is all about drawing nature energy and using it as a weapon. Because one requires to be skillful at controlling the energy levels within a person's body, this can allow for harmony between your own energy and nature energy to coexist. As for the color...as Ashe explained in the flashback, it depends on the person. As to why Darby's is red, that's a story for another time.**

**To be honest, Darby was running on adrenaline the whole fight in comparison to Takashi, who was under the influence of a drug. Hence why he wasn't falling down despite how much he was being beaten. The power of friendship and love, everyone!**

**I'll be taking a small break from the story for a bit. I've been playing Genshin Impact and I want to make a story about it whenever. Well, that or persona 5.**

**Anyways, hope you folks enjoyed and if you can, please review and favorite/like the story. It's much appreciated. Take care!**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 31**_  
_**What We Lost**_

"Baron...I..." Takashi tried standing up, but his body didn't let him. He was too spent.

"You can still change the world. That is what you want, isn't it?" Asked The Baron as he paced around."Then allow me to give you a helping hand. There is still plenty of room for you to grow. Don't let this be a hindrance to your progress...let it be an experience." He began walking towards him, his hand extended forward."Come with me."

Takashi closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. He was in so much turmoil. Should he accept it? If he did, then would that be betraying his current feelings? He was sure he was willing to betray everything he stood for and kill Darby and his father. But now...? He lost. While that infuriated him, it also showed him that even someone with no talent or prestigious blood can achieve great things.

He'd long accepted the fact that Darby earned his power. He understood that the moment his hair turned red how hard he had to work to master his Neko powers. If someone like him...no, he had to stop treating him that way. After, he had just proven him wrong.

"I..." Takashi was deciding whether to deny his offer or not when someone stood in front of him. His eyes widened at the now familiar blue hair and cat ears."Darby...?"

"Oh?" The Baron sounded amused."You can still stand? But that's about it, isn't it? You look like you're ready to fall."

In effect, Darby was almost crouching down, breathing heavily."You're not...touching him..."

"You want to defend him, even though you can't defend yourself?" The Baron chuckled, noticing his particular hair."I could have sworn you were blond, Darby Nishikawi. I see. Yes, I see now. Come on then."

Darby gritted his teeth and jumped, only to be backhanded across the face and sent back to the river.

"Just stop it..." Takashi whispered, watching Darby and wobbled over to The Baron. The man wasted no time and kicked him in the legs, causing him to fall on his back.

"You have such determination..." He glanced down at his arm, noticing the amount of blood covering it."Are you sure it's wise to keep fighting? I see the blast went clean through you, but you'll bleed to death if you move too much."

"Fuck off..." Darby coughed as he tried to sit up."I cauterized the wound during one of Takashi's attacks...Hurt like shit but..." He fell on one knee, glaring defiantly at his aggressor."It was worth it..."

"Is that so?" The Baron hummed to himself."I suppose I do see your point. You'd rather die than let me take him with me. Why is that? He did try to kill you and your friends just now, did he not?" He chuckled to himself once he saw the shock expression on his face."Yes, I watched the entire fight. And worry not. I did not harm your escaping friends. I had no need to. Well, to be perfectly honest, I was going to silence them but that glow you showcase earlier. The red hair...it caught my interest."

"You even saw that...?"

"Indeed. You both gave quite the show. However, unfortunately for you, I hold no interest in you. While it's true that you've managed to best Takashi Kachidoki here, you simply aren't what I'm looking for. I do applaud you for getting in the way of my plans. But that's just it." The Baron began walking over to Takashi once more."This defeat...you can fix it. Grab my hand and I'll help you redeem yourself. By killing him."

"Don't do it..." Darby groaned, trying to reach out to Takashi."God damn it...don't do it...he'll just use you..."

Takashi shifted his gaze over to The Baron, who was a few inches away from him with his arm extended."Come. You can still make a change."

"I can...?" Takashi parroted, squinting his eyes. His vision had gotten worse thanks to overusing his Quirk. He slowly rose his hand, reluctantly getting closer to him. However, he showed him his palm, taking him by surprise. He fired a small neon blast at his mask, not causing any damage.

"Go fuck yourself..." He gave a smirk."You really think...that I would need any handicaps. It was my fault for looking for shortcuts...how shameful. While I was cheating...this fucker worked his way towards me and surpassed me. Everyone did...now I see it. You can't take shortcuts in life. You have to make your path and commit yourself to it. Otherwise, only failure will await you..."

"Nice words of reflection. Too bad you don't have a choice. You belong to me. The proof is in your eyes. You'll go blind without my help and never get stronger. I suppose you didn't have the conviction enough to work for us. But what do you have? You betrayed your friends and your family..." He shook his head."Which means...your only option and solution...is with u-"

Out of nowhere, a red beam landed in front of the two, causing The Baron to jump back in surprise.

The energy dissipated, revealing Vermillion Ray, standing protectively in front of his son.

"Dad..." He breathed in disbelief."What are you...?"

"Vermillion Ray!" Darby exclaimed, sighing in relief."But how?"

"So, you finally showed yourself." The Baron composed himself eyeing the newcomer."It took some time, but the wait was worth it."

Vermillion Ray narrowed his eyes."You bastard...How dare you trick my son?! How dare you mess with my family?! After all these years, you finally decided to make your move but you'll regret it! Now that you're in front of me, I won't let you off!"

"All these years...?" Takashi repeated.

"Takashi." His dad began, turning back to his son with a small smile."I'm sorry. I've been one lousy father, haven't I? All this time, I've been thinking I'd did everything that's good for you and your siblings. But the reality is...I've been making your lives a living hell. I stole your childhood so I could make you into the perfect hero...but you ended up wanting to become a villain. Isn't it ironic?"

"Dad, what are you saying?" Takashi inquired."What's the point of telling me that now?"

"I understand if you never forgive me." He continued."I understand if you harbor hatred towards me. I treated you like a soldier and wanted to shape you in the way I wanted. I neglected Ayushi and Hisashi because I thought they weren't good enough. A good father would never love one child over the other. I ended up following my father's footsteps...all because I...I didn't have the backbone to support my family with my own means."

He sighed, closing his eyes as he walked to him and knelt down, putting a hand on his shoulder."I love you, Takashi. You are my son. Always remember that. You might never believe me and might never want to love me, but I love you and your siblings. With all my heart. I failed but I want to at least make things right." He shifted his gaze over to Darby."Hey. Nishikawi-kun, was it? Get yourselves out of here. I'll handle things here."

"R-right...but sir, will you be alright?" Darby asked as he approached Takashi.

"I'll be fine. Just go and get out of here." Vermillion glared back at The Baron."He's mine. I'm going to make things right, once and for all. And Takashi...Love your mother for me, will you? I'm sorry for lying about your real mother. But...some things are better left unknown..."

"Dad, wait! Damn it, Darby! Let me go!" Takashi tried to struggle to no avail as Darby holstered him over his shoulder."Dad!"

"I'll explain the truth when I get back." He rose his thumb up."I believe in you. Even more, after watching you blast this fucker right in the face. You are a real Kachidoki. Now, go on. Hurry."

Darby nodded."Right. I'm pretty beat up from my fight with Takashi and this guy...but I'll take him somewhere safe no matter what!" With that, Darby manifested a Black Sphere, shapeshifting it into a disk, and jumped on top of it. They began heading above the trees before speeding back to the city.

"DAD!" Takashi's screams echoed through the woods, causing multiple birds to fly out of their hiding place into the dark night.

"How touching." The Baron spoke, raising his hand in the air."But I'm not going to let them get away. I let you have your little moment before I execute you. Gather."

A total of 6 shadows came out of the bushes, standing in front of The Baron.

"About time you called us in." The boy with brown hair and golden eyes whined."Hiding in bushes is really not my thing."

"Captain." The woman with a Chinese dress addressed The Baron."We'll get him. No questions."

"Advance." Was his simple command. The group immediately jumped in unison in the air.

"I won't let you!" Noburo's body ignited in red neon as he blasted himself at the biggest figure, a robot resembling a gorilla but had a bull-shaped face. He slammed his fist straight through its torso before grabbing the young man by the leg.

"What the-" Accelerator screamed as he was tossed like a ragdoll against a tree.

"Master!" Screamed a blonde-haired girl."Why you-"

Noburo shot a neon blast towards her, sending her up in the air. With quick succession, he spun around, creating a neon tornado that engulfed the man with the cane and a wimpy-looking person wearing a similar mask. Both of them were ejected back to the ground.

"Impressive." Said Prideful Empress."But against me, it's meaningless!" She began spinning around, her body adopting a yellow aura. She connected a back kicked against Noburo's arm, sending him flying towards the ground.

"That was quite a kick." He hissed, feeling how numb his arm was feeling. He noticed some of them were already standing up.

"Tch. Fucking Lust is a total wimp. Did he get knocked out?" Asked Envious Accelerator to the man standing next to him.

"Well, he did hit his head, Envy." He rose a finger."Plus, you didn't let him borrow one of your mechas. He's not good in a brawl."

"Pay attention, Envy, Gluttony." Commanded the female assassin."Sloth was taken out of commission as well."

"I apologize for that." Bowed the blonde-haired female."I...well, we were called in such short notice, so I only had time to prepare that body for him. If he brought up his main one, he wouldn't[t have lost so easily."

"No matter." Pride slowly shifted her gaze towards Vermillion Ray."Our prey is still present."

"Damn right. Thanks to him, my fucking night is ruined!" Accelerator tapped his metallic arm, destroying it and assembling it into a blade."You'll pay for that!"

Vermillion spat on the floor."There's too many of them...and I don't know what their Quirks are." He looked at Accelerator first."That one destroyed his arm and...reassembled it? I'm not sure if he can do that to everything or just inorganic things. That one..." He turned his gaze over to Empress."She spun around for a bit before kicking me. Her Quirk must be something related to spinning. As for the others...I have no idea." He looked past them, glaring at Baron who stood there with his arms folded.

"Damn it." He gritted his teeth.'Even if I get past his underlings, I'll still have to fight him directly. I'll just have to storm right through then."

He took one step back, bending his knees and resting his arms on the ground.

"What is he doing?" Asked Envy, raising a brow."Is he gonna try to attack us? All together?"

"Seems that way, Master." Maria nodded, standing in front of him."I won't let any harm come to you."

"I don't need you to protect me, Maria! I'm not a child." He folded his arms, hiding his pout behind his mask.

"Master..."

"He's coming." He smirked, taking a defending position.

Vermillion began screaming, his body being surrounded by magma-colored neon as it began taking the shape of a devil's head-shaped."Starway..."

"Stay on guard." Pride grimaced, spinning around for a few seconds."Don't let him get near the Captain."

"Dance..." Noburo continued, his neon aura expanding as the power created a gust of wind.

"I believe we should stop him before he does anything dangerous." Gluttony took out a few syringes with purple liquid from his pouch. In a swift motion, he threw them at Noburo but were deflected by his sheer power."Oh, no."

"EARTHSHINE!" Noburo screamed as he began running at them at full speed. The ground shook with every step he took.

Pride clicked her tongue and jumped at her, dive kicking in his direction. Both of them collided momentarily before Pride was sent flying harshly against the ground. Noburo continued marching forward, his eyes locked with The Baron's.

"Shit!" Envy tapped his metallic foot, adding a turbine to his heel."Maria, step away. I'm going to try that move I stole from that Ingenium guy. The turbine lit up in blue flames as he jumped in the air, using it to move in circles at his opponent."RECIPRO BURST OVER!" He back kicked Noburo in the shoulder, hearing a sickening crunch as his bone snapped. The man ignored the pain and used his injured arm to blast the young man against a tree.

"MASTER!" Maria screamed, sneering."How dare you do that to him?!" Her finger popped off, revealing empty sockets. She grabbed her arm, taking aim at Noburo. A shower of bullets fired at the hero, but he swung his arm, creating a wave of neon that caught the bullets in place. Gluttony behind Maria and grabbed her, jumping away and out of danger.

"BARON!" He screamed at the top of his lungs."THIS NIGHTMARE! IT ENDS NOW!" He came flying like a comet, his fist mere inches away from his foe.

"Zero Pulse." The Baron muttered. The aura engulfing Noburo's body dispersed, dying like a candle flame.

"What?" Noburo managed to say before he was sent up in the air like a rocket before crashing abruptly on the ground. Wounded, Noburo winced in pain as he finally felt the pain of his broken shoulder. He also felt drained. The neon he had managed to amass was blown away.

"A valiant effort. Nonetheless a fool's errand." He heard The Baron say as he approached him."Still, I must say it was a good try. You blew through my line of defense and almost reached me. Almost. I feel like I should reward you." He tapped his foot, folding his arms."But at the same time, you did let those kids escape. So, as a fellow businessman, I'm sure you understand if I can't just leave empty-handed."

"Shut up, you murderer." Hissed the current heir of the Kachidoki family."Where do you go off to comparing yourself with me? I'm nothing like you!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Baron chuckled."I guess you can say you're even worse than I am. After all...you let it happen."

"What are you talking about?" Grumbled Noburo as he stood up, grabbing his arm.

"You are, indeed, just like your father." Stated Baron."Your sins are not only reflected by him...but you also committed the same mistakes as he did. Just like him, you are a murderer. Perhaps it was not intentional, but you just stood there and watch. Before long, you yourself became like him. I can say that with certainty after what Takashi told me about you. You are no hero. You are mere scum pretending to be the protector of the innocents."

The Baron glanced back, watching as his fallen comrades were picking themselves up slowly."Just like your brother and father paid for their sins, it is your turn to pay now. But I suppose I should tell you the whole truth."

"What truth...?"

"This was all planned." He let those words fly in the air for a few seconds."I mean, you being here. Takashi was bound to fight Darby Nishikawi here. I knew that the moment I helped him get his mother's Quirk. This was a mere experiment."

"What do you mean?" Noburo gritted his teeth."I thought...I thought you-"

"Wanted to keep him?" He finished for him."I did. But that was just a bonus. You were my original objective, Noburo. Well, you, and also this..." He took out a red object from his pocket."You do remember this, don't you?"

"That's my father's Neon Stone...!" Noburo's eyes shot wide open."Why do you have that?"

"He gave it to me. Well, more like I took it from him." He moved his fingers swiftly, now showing a bluestone between his fingers."And these I took from the corpses of your family members."

"So you're..."

"I'm the one who killed them." Nodded the masked man elegantly."It's been a journey. From then to now. Of course, I wanted to make you suffer. That is why I turned your son against you. To lure you in and be exposed like this. We took advantage of the whole thing with the League of Villains. I knew that the little heroes would go in and save the kids they took from the camp. I knew All for One would be waiting for his fight with All Might. I used him as a mere cover since he's the attention of the world right now and you're here by yourself."

"You knew...the would fight? You're telling me you used a man like him? That's bullshit!"

"Naturally, it wouldn't have been easy. Of course, I gave them a little gift in order to appease his minions. But by the time he finds out, it'll be too late. Once he kills All Might, you'd be long gone. Since he was the only one whose memories weren't erased about us. No matter. Everything went according to plan."

"What are you really after?!" Noburo carefully began powering up his right fist with neon behind him."Why did you take those stones? What is your goal?!"

"I'm sure you know why I want these stones." He placed them back in his pockets."Your father must have told you the power that they hold." He smiled underneath his mask once he saw the shock expression on his face."That's right. I am aware of the legend that these stones bring. Once you unite the power of the stones of the Kachidoki family together, the person who wields them will gain dream-like power."

"You're lying! That's just...that's just a silly story made up by our ancestors!" He protested, almost giving away his surprise attack.

"Yeah. It seems too far-fetched, doesn't it?" The Baron surprisingly agreed with him."But your father knew that this story held value. Especially with the artifact that was stolen from his house the day of his murder. The object that is able to harness the power of the stones. The Crown."

"The Crown." Noburo repeated, recalling his childhood."That's right. My father mentioned something about our ancestors creating something that would be able to control the power of the stones. But..."

"He never did? Well, that's very simple. You see, you need a total of 10 stones, according to the legend, since the crown has 10 empty holes around it. And only members of the main Kachidoki family are born with the stones. Your father was already collecting them, desperately waiting for you and your brother to produce more children to see if any of them would bear a stone. I now possess 6 of them and I'm missing 4. Ironic how things work out, really. I'm so close to fulfilling your father's selfish goal than he ever was. What a pity."

"Then why did you kill them?!" Noburo demanded."Why not just take that fucking stone and just leave them be?! What necessity did you have in ending their lives in such a gruesome way?! Why torment me all these years?! Why show up now?!"

"Your family is cursed, Noburo. They are doomed to kill each other in search of power. Your son and father are prime examples of the darkest traits you Kachidokis possess." The Baron told him."It is true that I could have stolen the stones. But like I said before, you must pay for your sins. You must pay for what you did to me."

"But I never did anything to you!" Noburo barked back."If you are involving me in something my father might have done to you, then you're-"

"Silence!" The Baron snapped."You might not have directly harmed me, but...your father could have been stopped, and yet he wasn't. How many family members of yours were deserted because of their low potential? Because they weren't good enough? How many people did he step on to crawl his way to the top? I am done talking to you. Now, you just stay quiet and die."

Noburo shot his attack only for it to be stopped mere inches away from the Baron as he touched the blast, sending it up in the air."Now...it's my turn." Green smoke began coming off his hand as Noburo's eyes widened at the blinding light forming in front of him.

"I'll be taking both your stone...and your life."

* * *

All Might has done it. He had defeated All For One. He stands proud, beaten, and tired, with a fist in the air. The masses cry and applaud in happiness. Their hero had come to their aid and had saved their lives. But while some celebrated, others suffered.

"Hey! Nishikawi!" Darby rose his head as he walked down the streets of Kamino Ward.

"Hey, man. You okay? Shit!" He recognized that voice to belong to Hoshi. His vision wasn't focusing, so al he could see was a blur."You did it. You really did."

"Yeah..." He glanced over his shoulder, noticing Takashi passed out."His dad saved us...the hell happened here?"

"Crazy shit. I was going back to check up on you. A lot of people got hurt during the fight of All Might against that villain so the paramedics and heroes are helping as much as they can. Here, let me take him off your shoulders."

Darby helped put Takashi over his back, feeling a huge weight being ift off his shoulders.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you're ready to collapse." Hoshi pointed out, eyes narrowing in concern.

"How are the others...?" Darby drawled, feeling as his body lost whatever amount of nature energy he had left. His sky-blue hair turned back to blonde and his pale skin regained its color.

"Tetsutetsu and Monoma are going to be okay. Monoma woke up before I left but Tetsutetsu is still out. The medics said he made it because I managed to use my Quirk on his injuries to prevent him from bleeding out. But it was all thanks to your quick thinking." Hoshi explained as he began marching forward."Kendo called me. They said Yaoyorozu called them and told them they had retrieved Bakugo. No casualties on our end. Though Yui is extremely angry at you. I guess there's no rest for you today, eh, Nishikawi?" He smiled, waiting for a snarky reply but heard none."Nishikawi?"

When he stopped to look back, he saw Darby spacing out."You coming or what?"

Darby gave a short chuckle before collapsing on the floor, out cold as everything turned black for him.

* * *

**Yokohama City, Kachidoki Compound, Night**

Noburo gasped for air, crawling away and feeling his back on fire. A total of 7 black rods had pierced through various parts of it.

"You actually were better than I had expected." The Baron complimented him as green smoke disappeared from his body."But naturally, I am better than you."

"How...how do you...?" Noburo vomited blood, forming a puddle of it underneath him.

"Look at me." Baron stood in front of him, forcing his head up with his foot."Look at me. As a reward for giving me a challenge, I'll show you something that you'll take to the grave" He grabbed his mask, slowly removing it from his face.

"Y-you...it can't-" Before Noburo could reply, a black rod made its way inside his cranium, silencing him permanently. With a sigh, Baron put his mask back on and proceeded to walk away

"Captain!" Pride made her way to his side."Are you not going to pick up your weapons?"

"She's got a point, Teema." Envy put his arms behind his head."Aren't you the one who's always going off about leaving no evidence on a scene?"

"I think you both are reading too much into this." Gluttony said, carrying an unconscious Lust on his back."I believe he wants us to get rid of it for him."

"If that's the case, Captain, consider it done." Maria proceeded to walk towards Noburo's body, only for her to be held back by the collar by Baron."Captain?"

"There's no point." Baron halted his steps."The boy already saw me. By now, he must be in the city."

"Then why did you prevent us from finishing him off?" Pride clenched her fists."With all due respect, Captain, had we intervened in time and cut him off before Vermillion Ray arrived, he along with that failure Kachidoki would have been silenced."

"It's not like you, Teema." Accelerator put his hand on his hip."You're more cautious than this. If they manage to link you with the Boss, it will mean bad news for our business. Kai's mission will not see light."

"I understand your concerns, both of you." He addressed them while looking up."However, I felt compelled in letting that boy go. At first, I thought he was a nobody, a nuisance when I watched him at the Sports Festival. But when I saw his fight with Takashi, I was stunned." He folded his arms."I saw why the young Kachidoki fell so fond of him. When I offered to take him back..."

_"Go fuck yourself...You really think...that I would need any handicaps. It was my fault for looking for shortcuts...how shameful. While I was cheating...this fucker worked his way towards me and surpassed me. Everyone did...now I see it. You can't take shortcuts in life. You have to make your path and commit yourself to it. Otherwise, only failure will await you..."_

"Those words dawned on me." He continued."Why would the child who begged and abandoned his humanity for power suddenly say those words? Perhaps he had a change of heart? Whatever words they might have exchanged seemed to have at least worked to some degree. The taste of the defeat must have affected his judgment. Interestingly enough, that boy, Darby Nishikawi, has a unique power. One that was able to best both Neon and No Future."

"That is true." Maria bit her thumb in though."We did helped enhance Takashi Kachidoki's capabilities. And he even took the Trigger. Just what is that boy's Quirk?"

"Black Spheres." He replied."An ability that let him manifest a total of 4 Black Spheres that float around his back. Well, normally, they are four. But he appears to have some sort of enhancing power that lets him increase the amount of them."

"Correct." They turned to the severed head of Sloth, rolling around on the ground."I have recorded our encounter with the Pro Hero Ashe. She displayed similar traits. Her skin changed as well as her hair and her capabilities increased. According to my file, he was interning with her."

"I see." Baron nodded."It appears as though we were right in getting rid of that old hag. I guess I should have thought she had another student. After all, Ryuji and his little friends were mere fodder in retrospect."

"Yeah, I remember seeing their appearance changing in the recording." Gluttony spoke up."After all, I was the one who retrieved the camera. It was a good idea of you to manipulate Ryuji into thinking he'd be able to join us if he succeeded in getting rid of Ashe himself."

"It was ineffective. Again, that boy surpassed my expectations. I was hoping for Takashi to be the one to take down Ryuji after all. We should keep an eye out for that kid. Darby Nishikawi. I'll remember that name. I let him go because I want to see what he can do in the future. What he can become and if he can surprise me yet again. Also...I want to make sure of something...Confirm something."

His underlings looked amongst themselves, not sure what he was talking about.

"Anyway, what do we do with the body?" Envy jerked his thumb at Noburo's corpse which was being handled by Gluttony.

"I found the Stone." He hollered at his crew. He walked over to the Baron, kneeling down and offering the stone to him. The crimson-colored stone that belonged to the fallen hero. He grabbed the stone and rose his hand in the air.

"Leave the body. I'm sure heroes are on the way as we speak. Focus on hiding. I'll handle things from the shadows. Stay on the low for now. Taichi, tell the Boss that I'll be away for a while. As you have said, if they put two and two together, they'll link me with him and everything will go to waste."

"Sure thing, Teema." Envy nodded. He watched in awe as he removed his mask slightly while staring at the moon. He could have sworn he saw something coming out of it. Was it tears? He did not know. But what he said next caught him off guard.

"He was a lousy father. He was killed while protecting his son, who had turned against him after he fought so hard to protect him from me. I would say he was human, but...he was just a Kachidoki. Only 3 stones left, ladies and gentlemen. We are now moving to phase 2 of our plan."

* * *

**Short chapter this time. I've been busy with school and my new job and all. Still, this chapter is more like a transition between this current arc and the next one following. The after-effects of the fight, so to speak. Next chapter, we will go into depth about the consequences that this fated night brought to the students.**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 32**_  
_**Regaining Hope**_

"The tea is ready," Rachel said as she walked into the living room holding a tray with a set of cups of tea. She was wearing a black blouse, a black skirt and black heels. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and was also wearing a silver necklace around her neck.

"Thank you, Nishikawi-san." Yui thanked the blonde woman with a small smile. Similar to her, she was wearing a black outfit as well with the addition of stockings. She glared down at her lap, gently rubbing Darby's hair. They were sitting on the couch, but Darby was laying down on it and looking at the table in front of them. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt.

"Oh, please, Yui-chan, I told you you can call me Rachel. It'll be less confusing that way when you're addressing my husband or me." She chuckled to herself, setting the tray down.

"Thank you, Rachel-san." She nodded."Come on, Darby. At least try to drink something." She cooed, rubbing his cheek lovingly.

"Please, darling, try to build up an appetite. Your dad is almost home with dinner." She tried to convince him but only got a hum in response."I understand how you're feeling. Trust me, I do. But Ashe would not want to see you this way."

"I didn't want to see her dead." He responded, causing both females to gasp at his response.

Rachel covered her mouth, horrified at what her son had said.

"Darby! That was..." Yui began but stopped when she saw the tears streaming down his cheek. A pause followed after, no one really knowing what to say. They all yelped the moment the door opened, revealing Ren carrying a few bags in his hands.

"Hey, family. I brought some Chinese." He set the bags down on the counter."Yui-chan, why don't you stay with us for dinner? I know it's late and the trains are gonna stop working soon, but I can take you home. Of course, if you can't, that's perfectly fine."

"No, no, I can stay. Thank you, Nishi-Ren-san." She gave a slight bow.

Ren smiled, walking up to the pair and sitting on the far right of the couch, making sure he didn't sit on Darby's feet."Thank you for taking care of my son. I wish we'd met in better circumstances. Who'd thought we would first meet in a funeral."

"It is unfortunate." She agreed."However, I am glad I finally met both of you. As for Darby, he's okay. He can be a little stubborn sometimes, but that's just how he is. I love him just like that."

"I'm glad." Ren gave her a warm smile. He then looked towards his son."Darby. Wanna eat something? I picked some of your favorites." He frowned at the lack of response."You haven't eaten for a day now. Add on to your wounds, and you'll end up becoming sick at this rate. The doctor specifically told you to rest and eat plenty. That fight you had took a lot out of you."

Yui grimaced, rubbing Darby's arm. When she had been informed he was admitted to the hospital, she saw him worse off than before. Bruises all over his face, his arm had been pierced by something, and his clothes were tattered.

Ren sighed, leaning back on the couch."I got a call from Detective Tsukauchi. Remember, the man who interrogated you at the hospital? Well, he gave me some good news regarding Takashi while I was on my way back."

"Oh? What did he say?" Rachel walked up to the group.

"Apparently, he was admitted to a psychiatric ward. They did some analysis on him and had some psychiatrists do a few talks with him. Some heroes put in a good word for his father." He scowled, folding his arms."Admittedly, he could have been charged with severe crimes, even with Darby and the others keeping silent for him. After he confessed everything he did"

"That is true." Rachel turned to her son."Counting that he was working with the League of Villains, and how the heroes didn't find him in their hideout. It was too conspicuous."

"Right. Not to mention what they found in his body..." He trailed off."When they turned him in, he could barely see a thing. Apparently, they did some experimentation on him. Gave him some kind of drug or something. It awakened his mother's Quirk from within him."

"No Future." Darby said, speaking for the first time after a while."That's...his mother's Quirk. It allowed him to see slightly ahead into the future whenever he used it. However, it seemed to take a toll on his eyes, even more so when he used it repeatedly. Is he...?"

"His eyes were severely damaged, but he won't go blind. Worst case scenario he'll have to use glasses." Ren waved his worries off."From what they told me, they are still trying to find a way to determine what exactly was used to bring out that Quirk, to begin with. It's unknown whether it will have side effects on him or if he can use it anymore."

"Why was he admitted to a psychiatric ward?" Yui tilted her head."I mean, if he confessed to all the things he did..."

"Because it was...well, from what Grand Torino told me at the funeral, it was the last favor for Noburo. The Kachidoki family...they..." He grimaced."They've lost a lot during the years. They lost their father just now...losing a son would just be too much to take. Right now, the only family members those three kids have is their mother. I know what you're thinking. Sure, what you did was irresponsible and reckless. But you saved him."

"I did...?" Darby drawled."I...I don't think I did, dad...I don't think I changed anything..."

"That's not true." Ren pushed on."You did what your heartfelt was right. You went and fought for your friend. You wanted to save him from that darkness."

"But was that really...the right thing to do? I broke the rules and the law...and because of our fighting...Takashi's dad..."

"I'll be honest with you, Darby." Ren sighed, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees."In life, there will be times where you have to make sacrifices. Difficult choices in order to get something in return. You saved Takashi from a life of crime but...well, obviously it wasn't your fault that things didn't turn out okay. You did the best you could and that's all you can be asked of."

Darby hummed, standing up from his comfortable position in Yui's lap."I'm going to my room...If Detective Tsukauchi calls for me...tell him I'll swing by his office some other time...I'm not feeling up for it now."

Ren and Rachel exchanged worried looks."Son, why don't you try to eat? At least a little bite?"

"Please, Darby." Yui stood up and grabbed his arm gently."We're all worried about you."

Darby carefully grabbed Yui's hand and removed it from his arm."I'm sorry. I'll eat later. I'm not really hungry right now." With that, he went to his room without another word.

"Darby..." Yui held back the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay, dear." Rachel engulfed Yui in a hug."He's just hurting. And to be honest...so are we. Ashe was very close to our family. Her parting is..."

Ren saw his wife about to break down, so he took the lead."Yui-chan. I do apologize but..."

"It's okay, Ren-san." Yui gave the man a smile."I understand. You said you could take me home?"

"Why, of course." Ren nodded grabbing his keys from the table."I'll be back soon, darling. Rest. I'll go check up on Darby when I'm back. Don't worry, Yui-chan, he'll come back to his usual self soon. He just needs...time..."

"I hope so." She glared down at the floor, following Ren out the door.

Rachel sighed, letting herself fall on the couch, staring at the ceiling. A single tear stream down her face as memories flashed in her mind."Tsubaki-san..."

* * *

**Nishikawi Residence, Darby's Room, Night**

Darby laid in bed, still wearing parts of his outfit except for his shoes and his vest. He was curled up, allowing the darkness of his room to be his lonely companion.

"Ashe-san..." Darby cried in his pillow."I'm sorry...if only I hadn't gone after Takashi...i-i-i-if I only went to go visit you..."

The memory of seeing her body covered up in the morgue. How she was dressed up in a dress while laying in a coffin. It was hard to ignore the hole going through her neck and arms. Seeing Noburo's dad in a similar state was all the more terrifying. Two loved and capable heroes, who spent their days trying to make the world a better place and protecting their citizens...dead.

"Did I really do the right thing...?" He repeated to himself."At least if I didn't fight with Takashi...his dad wouldn't have...But then he would have become a criminal and probably hurt more people...right...? If I stayed and helped him...instead of running away..."

So many scenarios played in his hand of what could have gone down. He didn't know for certain that The Baron was alone. But then again, no one had followed them. But had he stayed, Noburo would have to keep an eye on them, which would have been distracting and probably put him at a disadvantage. But then again, was there a worst-case scenario than this one? Maybe if he used his newfound Chaos Mode, maybe he-

"I wish you could have seen me, Ashe-san..." Darby rose his hand, trying to reach his ceiling."Just like you said, I found something beyond Neko Mode..and I would never have found it without you. I wished you could have seen me grow stronger...I owe you a lot. Thanks to you I'm..." He couldn't control himself anymore. With a scream of despair, he howled in pain on his pillow."I wanted you to be there! For you to continue teaching me! To guide me! You were the person who gave me a chance! Without your help, I would have never gotten to this point. So why..."

He threw his pillow against the wall."Why did you have to die...?"

* * *

_**U.A Highschool, Class 1-B Dormitories, Outside**_

"Thank you for escorting me all the way back to my dorm, Ren-san." Yui bowed down in gratitude.

"It's fine, no biggie. Anything for my daughter-in-law." He said with a toothy-grin, enjoying how flustered the girl became."You remind me of Rachel back when we were kids. She would always look out for me. I was a bit of a trouble maker by then. Hard-headed too. I guess he inherited that from me."

"He can be a bit much, I'll admit." She giggled."He had me worried that night. I called his phone, he picked up, and then the line went off. I was about to go to Yokohama ward myself..."

"I'm glad. Really, I'm..." He closed his eyes, putting his hands in his pockets."I'm glad my son has someone like you in his life."

"I just wish I could do more." She admitted, hands behind her back."I tried to talk to him before you got home, but he wouldn't budge. I know I...It's just..."

Ren shook his head."You didn't know what to say. I get that. You're young, so you probably haven't lost someone before. Or maybe you have, but you don't know how to express those feelings and make someone else feel better. I'll be honest with you, it's hard. When I lost my father when I was a bit older than Darby, it really hit me hard. And well...situations didn't allow me to grieve and mourn for him. But you guys do have that option. To mourn those we've lost."

He glanced up at the sky."Life is hard. But we get stronger with every bump on the road. But we can ease the pain of those around us. Maybe you think you didn't help Darby, but the fact of the matter is, your presence was enough to keep him level-headed. He held those tears back as much as he could. He's probably home right now crying."

Yui gasped."Then shouldn't I-"

"Like I said. Give him some time. He'll come around and if he doesn't, we'll have to guide him out of that despair. You guys have a rough road ahead of you since you want to become heroes. I'll always be here. For both of you. I might not be a hero per se, but I'll still guide you in the right direction."

"Thank you..." She muttered, wiping a few tears off her face."Thank you so much...I promise I'll be good for your son."

"I know you will. You are basically part of the family now." He grinned."Though now it'll be his turn to meet your parents. Unfortunaly I can't prepare him for that. So expect him to make some mistakes here and there.

Yui gave a warm smile."I wouldn't have it any other way."

Red nodded, satisfied with her answer."Alright. I should get going. Hope we can see you for dinner under better circumstances soon. You're always welcome to our house." He said as he waved his hand, heading back to his car.

She continued waving until he was out of sight."It's just like you said, Ren-san. It's the little things that matter, right? Then I'll just have to think of a way to lift Darby's spirits up. I won't disappoint, you'll see."

* * *

_**Kachidoki Agency, Night**_

"Thank you for coming today, Detective Tsukauchi." Ayushi sat on the opposite side of a small desk."Sorry for the small accommodations."

"It's no problem for me. I like small rooms like this." He observed his surroundings. The room was small per se, but compared to some other rooms, it lacked in comparison. It had a desk, a computer, some cabinets, a drawer, some chairs, and a t.v.

"It's the only available room since the other ones are being remodeled. My dad..." She stopped, sighing."He wanted to change this place up a bit. And well...it was already paid for so..."

"Hey." A voice broke their conversation. A man around his twenties entered the room, holding two cups of Joe in his hand and a small box. His hair was a light shade of brown; it was scraggly and unkempt, with a small bun at the back and long strands of hair going down his face. He had green eyes and a piercing on his nose. He was wearing a long, black-buttoned trench coat going past his hips. He also had a matching pair of black pants bearing a front seam, topped off with black boots to finish the set. To complement his dark appearance, he had some purple accents and a grey checkerboard pattern on the side of his coat. Underneath his coat, he wore a purple long-sleeved turtleneck, topped off with a black vest. He also had purple gloves on both of his hands, which the long sleeves reach, which makes his entire body completely covered in clothing from the neck downward, even without his trench coat on.

"Ah, Nero." Tsukauchi gave a nod of acknowledgment."Is that for us?"

"Got you both some coffee. Don't worry about me, I've had some just now." The man set the two cups down along with the small box, opening it up and revealing some doughnuts inside."I almost got some sweets. The girl in the convenience store offered them since they expire today. So buckle up."

"Charmer." Ayushi rolled her eyes, taking a long sip of her drink."This is some very nice coffee. I see it was Nanako-chan who brew it for us."

"You know it." He groaned as he sat on an empty chair and rested his right leg on his left."You guys mind if I stick around? Don't really feel like going back to my paperwork."

"I see no problem with that." The detective shrugged, smirking."But I don't know if your lady here appreciated your slacking."

"Is that why you brought doughnuts?" She stared at him, causing him to choke on his sweet treat."I should have known. Fine, you can stay. After all, now I'm the one running the agency and you're basically my second in command."

Nero sighed in relief, resuming to enjoying his coffee.

Tsukauchi chuckled at their interaction."Ayushi, I do apologize if this comes off as insensitive. But...how are you holding up?"

"How do you think?" She dryly replied, massaging her temples."This whole thing has been one big clusterfuck. I haven't even had time to process anything that's been going on. First, my brother goes missing, turns out he willingly sided with the villains, attacked my other brother, and left him in the hospital, then my dad goes off and dies. If I might be frank...it's been a shit of a week."

"I know that." The detective nodded."But I asked about how YOU feel."

"I..." She clenched her fists."Like I said...I haven't had any time to mourn for what's happened. I've been busy keeping the media out. They want to know more about how my father treated us like his soldiers."

"So that part of Takashi's confession was correct." Tsukauchi rubbed his chin."It had seemed a bit off to me but I believed him. His testimony did cover all the wholes we had about his motives."

"Where is he now?" Asked Nero."I mean, I know he was sent to a psych ward, but for how long?"

"I assure the both of you, he's fine." He rose a hand."You have my word. As to how long he'll be there...that's entirely up to him."

"Up to him?"

"Fortunately, the police and the public are under the assumption that he committed his deeds due to a mental condition. After some tests, we came to the conclusion that his mental state has deteriorated over the last few months. After hearing his story, it's no surprise why a kid like him would turn out like that. Sometimes villains are not born, but created. It doesn't take a tragic story like your parents dying or living in poverty to become one. He's a child from a prestigious family who lives in good conditions and has a powerful quirk and yet, he was ready to throw everything away. More than likely, the pressure of succeeding the family was what got to him. And how his father treated him."

"Dad...I wish I knew why he did all of that. Why did he so desperately want an heir, even after our grandfather passed away?"

Tsukauchi perked up at that."I remember that case. It was before I joined the force but I read about it. Your grandfather was found mutilated in his house, correct?"

"Apparently. I don't know the details." She folded her arms."You see, my grandfather was stern and stubborn. He wanted the family to follow his ideal view of "perfection". Us, who are part of the main family, can't marry people with Quirks. It's to keep our Quirk alive and preserve it. We have our love interests, of course. Nero here being my boyfriend, Hisashi with Nejire Hado and Takashi with...I believe her name was Itsuka Kendo. If our grandfather knew about us being in relationships with people with Quirks, he'd flipped out."

She stifled a laugh."I used to enjoy it when he would get mad over something. It served him right. Scumbag." She muttered that to herself."Anyway, back to the story. After our grandfather died, I thought that maybe...maybe I would be the one to become the heir of the family. But lord and behold, dad decided to keep the rule of the heir being a male. So he tried training Hisashi, didn't work out. Then he moved on to Takashi. I wanted to keep them away from that type of life."

"You wanted to protect them." Tsukauchi stated."You wanted to take that burden for yourself."

She nodded."That's why, while he was putting him through hell and neglecting Hisashi, I trained and trained as much as I could. I studied a lot too. That's why when I was old enough, I joined his agency. I wanted to move up the ranks to show up that a girl is also capable of taking the mantle of the family. To leave my siblings alone. But of course...it took time to get to where I am. During all of that, I had to watch Takashi's spirit break slowly but steady. It tore me apart how sometimes Hisashi would ask me if I love him. He felt that neglected that he wasn't sure if we, his own family...loved him."

She took a few seconds to compose herself."Mom couldn't do much. She apparently knew her place and knew nothing could stop my dad. But still...he was never abusive to us. In fact, whenever we went out together or spend time as a family...we felt happy. He recognizes my efforts at work and sometimes he asks Hisashi to help him with some things. He's always snuggling up to him and kissing her. It's no wonder that from the outsider, our family seems ideal."

"I see. If that's the case, when did you start seeing Takashi's behavior shift?"

"Ever since my dad stopped pressing him...around when he got accepted in U.A. He decided to lay off the training and do things his way. He wanted to prove dad he could do things without his interference."

"So, kind of like you?"

"I guess." She shrugged."But he became so distant. Arrogant. I suppose that given the high level of training he's endured with dad, he would stand out from his class, which would inflate his ego. He barely spent time with us, ignore us, you name it. After the Sports Festival, he snapped. He..."

"Experienced defeat." Answered Nero from the side."Take a kid with a huge pride and give him a humiliating loss. The result is less than ideal. He took it badly, big time. And we can see the results from that."

"That person, the one who manipulated him...you said his name-"

"The Baron." Tsukauchi cut her off by accident."According to Darby Nishikawi's testimony, the man in question was wearing one of those masks the doctors used to wear during the black plague in Europe."

Nero hummed to himself."The Baron...never heard of him."

"That is only natural. Nishikawi mentioned Takashi telling him he was part of a group called the Seven Deadly Sins. Apparently, they offered Takashi power in exchange for his services. They reached out to him during the Hosu attack."

"Makes sense." Nero sighed."I knew that kid was lying through his teeth, saying that he didn't see who attacked him. But hey, you said, "according to Nishikawi". Didn't Takashi tell you his version of the story too? By now, you should know who these people are."

"You would think that..." The detective, took a sip from his coffee, closing his eyes."But Takashi has no recollection of interacting with them. No memories, no nothing. We tried using a lie detector but it turned out he was saying the truth. He didn't know their names, what they looked like, how he got that second Quirk. What's weirder is the fact that the League of Villains didn't remember them either. Grand Torino told me when he asked them about the organization they partnered with, they didn't know anything."

"Probably someone's Quirk." Nero noted."So, they used the League of Villains? But to think there's a Quirk that can alter memories?"

"There's something going on behind the shadows." Ayushi narrowed her eyes."Detective, I know this might sound a bit off but I have to ask. Do you think there's any correlation between my dad's murder and the one who killed my grandfather and uncle?"

"It's possible. Though this time they also involved someone outside of your family. Ashe; Tsubaki Nanaya. Not to mention the killer's MO doesn't match the one who killed your grandfather. Your uncle, father, and Ashe were killed similarly. A fatal wound to the neck. By Ashe being killed off throws everything off balance. Assuming The Baron killed your grandfather and uncle, why would he also kill someone who is not part of your family?"

"So it's possible his goal is to kill the Kachidoki family?" Nero asked."But like you mentioned, they involved someone outside of the Kachidoki family. Was Ashe involved in anything your dad did?"

"No, I don't believe so." Ayushi replied, biting his lower lip."It's my first time hearing her name, honestly. You know how dad is-was...he liked to do things on his own. That's why we never partnered up with other agencies."

"I understand." The man stood up."Well, I think we've talked enough for today. I won't deprive you of your time any longer."

"Thank you for coming, Detective." Nero stood up as well and offered his hand."Please, we implore you to keep investigating. We want to bring the bastard who killed their father go down."

"You both have my word." Tsukauchi accepted the handshake."We'll bring him to justice. For your father. And for your future."

* * *

_**Nishikawi Residence, Darby's Room, Morning**_

The bell ringing. Darby was never fond of bells. He had a restless night and slept just a few hours. His shutters were closed, so he was still within the darkness of his room, glancing at the ceiling. The bell rang again.

"Why is no one answering? What time is it?" He groggily checked his phone, noticing the various messages had just received. Some of them were from his parents, saying they had to go to work today. The other ones were from Yui. He yawned, making his way over to his door and slowly walking over to the entrance. He opened the door, his hair covering his eyes.

"Hello."

"Surprise?" Yui cocked her head to the side."You're still wearing your tuxedo? Don't tell me you haven't showered yet..." Yui was wearing a white turtle-neck sweater, a brown skirt, and black boots.

"Sorry..." He drawled, leaning on the door frame."What's that behind you?"

"Oh? Well, remember when we visited that orphanage back during our internships? Well...we promised a certain someone we'd take her out to have some fun. And I think you could use some fun right about now. Say hi, Lilith."

The girl in question has her autumn hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a red dress with sandals.

"H-hello, Shinjitsu. I-I mean, Nishikawi-san..."

Darby couldn't help but smile, crouching down to her level and ruffling her hair."Like I said before, just Darby is fine. Sorry if I don't look exactly like a hero right now..."

"It's okay. Yui-san told me you..." She fidgeted in place."Lost someone close to you..."

"Well, I wouldn't say we were that close..." Darby rubbed the back of his neck."We met a month ago but still...it feels like we've known each other our whole lives. She was my master. But I don't want you to be feeling all moody either so tell you what. I'll let you guys in so you can watch some cartoons while I shower and get changed. I think we have that Disney channel app if I'm not mistaken."

"Really?!" Lilith's face lit up, smiling at Yui."Can we?"

"Of course, sweetie." Yui nodded, giving Darby a tender smile."Are you feeling alright?"

Darby let them in, closing the door behind them."I...yeah. I should be fine to go have some fun with you guys. I need to keep my mind distracted. I know Ashe-san wouldn't have wanted to see me all depressed."

"It's okay to be sad." Yui grabbed his hand, locking eyes with him."We're humans. We're allowed to show emotions. It doesn't make us any weaker."

"I wish everyone thought the same way." Darby chuckled, giving her a kiss on her forehead."I love you. Thank you for taking care of me yesterday."

She flushed in embarrassment."I love you too."

"Feel free to get any snacks or drinks from the kitchen. I think we have some cookies and chocolate milk. My favorite combination. I'll be back in a few." With that, Darby went back to his room, leaving the girls alone in the living room.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Yui asked the younger female as she idly pressed the remote.

"I want to watch...Harry Potter!"

"Oh? You like that type of movie?" Yui rose a brow in surprise."I wasn't expecting someone as young as you to be into Harry Potter."

"Is that weird...?" She asked, causing Yui to frantically shake her head.

"Of course not! I think it's okay for everyone to like different things." She placed a hand on her chest."For instance, I like the Ultraman series. Just because it's different to what most people like, doesn't mean it's bad by any means. We're all entitled to our own opinion. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"That makes sense. What does Darby-san like?"

She placed a finger on her chin in thought."He told me he used to watch Super Sentai. I don't know what he's into now. He just binge-watches whatever he finds online. But he's into drama shows."

"Drama? Like, mystery?" The small girl inquired.

"Something like that. It's complicated to explain since there are a lot of genres in that category. I think it's cute. He tries to implement quotes he hears on shows to try and sound cool. But it's easy to notice that because he stutters."

Lilith giggled, shaking her head."You really like him, Yui-san? Your face lights up when you talk about him. My face does the same thing when I'm eating chocolate."

"Well, we are dating."

"Dating? What is that?"

Yui folded her arms, thinking of a way to explain that to a child her age."Well...when a boy and a girl like each other very much, they become a couple. It's hard to explain, really. You just...feel good being next to them. You'll understand more as you grow up."

"Ah..." She nodded."So how did it happen to you? What makes you like Darby-san so much?"

Yui smiled, staring down at her lap."At first, he came off as a very goofy person. I considered him weird for the first time we met each other. He seemed so interested in wanting to talk to me and I couldn't understand why."

"You are a very nice person." Lilith pointed out."Maybe that's what made him like you?"

"I doubt it." She huffed."I wasn't much of a talker up until I met him. He used to keep the conversation going whenever we saw each other. I would just give short responses but he never got bored of me. He...did a lot for me. He motivated me into being more social and speaking my mind."

"He has a great impact on others, doesn't he?" Lilith hummed to herself."Maybe that's what draws people to him? I feel happy and safe whenever I'm around him."

"He does have that aura." Yui giggled."He can be pretty stubborn too. And gosh, is he reckless. I wish he wouldn't make me worry about him every two seconds. He might give me a heart attack one da-KYAAA!"

Yui yelped as she felt two hands covering her eyes. She grabbed the arm that was touching her and immediately slammed them over the coach onto the floor.

"Darby-san!" Lilith cried out in shock.

Darby groaned in pain, rolling on the ground."Sheez...that really hurt, Yui..."

"Oh, my God! Darby, I'm so sorry..." She knelt down next to him."Why did you do that in the first place?!"

"I...surprise?" His chuckle turned into a coughing fit."Still, though...your reflexes are top-notch."

"Stop being so modest. You're still recuperating from your fight with..." She stopped, biting her lower lip."I'm sorry."

"It's fine, babe." Darby stood up, dusting his clothes off. He was wearing a black polo, jeans, and red sneakers."So, you ladies ready to go?"

"Yup." Yui caressed Yui's cheek."She wants to go to that pizzeria they've opened up in Musutafu. The one with the bear, the chicken, and the bunny?"

"Oh. Freddy's Fazbear something." Darby shrugged."Sure. Haven't been in one of those places in a while. I got some saved up money on my savings account so we can play in the arcade."

"Awesome!" Lilith cheered, hugging his arm."Thank you, Darby-san."

"No problem, little lady. Hey, want me to piggyback you to the station?" Darby squatted down, giving her his back."It's a bit of a walk from here and you probably don't want to get tired before you even start playing some games, right?"

"Can I?" Lilith timidly turned to Yui who gave her a nod. She crawled her way up on Darby's back, and with Yui's help, she sat on his shoulders.

"Alright! Off we go!" Darby announced as he crouched down past the door."We're gonna have so much fun today, right?!"

"Yay!" They all cheered in unison towards the bright sun. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

?, ?, ?

"Mind explaining to me what the hell did you do?" Overhaul glared down at the man sitting on a chair in a dark room."Why are the cops suddenly invested in you? They got a profile and everything."

"I assure you, Boss. Everything is under control." The Baron said, crossing his leg."I was going to write a full report on the matter...but I think it's better if I just say it here aloud."

"It's a good thing you didn't. I've been extremely busy, so I don't have the luxury to read reports." Overhaul said as he took a small box out of a drawer."Besides, there isn't much to explain. You killed off two people. Which is fine. You're fulfilling your duty to our cause as a hired gun. But what I can't wrap my head around is the fact that you were spotted. Your whole thing is all about this "perfect crime" thing. Leave no evidence behind and make it quick. So why did someone see you? Why is your face in the news? I would understand maybe Tai being caught, but you? You are my right-hand man. If they trace you back to me, then-"

"They won't. They don't have a face other than the mask." He removed his mask, his face covered by the darkness of the poor-lit room."This doesn't change things in the slightest. They don't know the man behind the mask, Boss. Rest easy. As for the why...well, Vermilion Ray prevented me from finishing off the kids who saw me. I'm sure Tai told you as much."

"That's right." Overhaul recalled as he wiped the bullets in the container."Naturally, Vermillon Ray was no pushover. I imagine it was a challenge for you all. Still, though I commend your group. You have far more reliable people in it than the Precepts."

"I wouldn't say that, Boss." He picked up his mask, putting it back on."Everyone has their uses. You just have to find what they are."

The Yakuza leader chuckled at that."Right you are. Suffice to say, what are your plans now? Still planning on finishing off the Kachidoki family?"

"That's the idea. Just a few more left. But for now, it's better if we keep concentrating on our economic situation. So far, the "Double" has proven to be a success, although there are still ways to go before it's perfect. I tried it on that boy, Takashi Kachidoki. Indeed it worked, but naturally, his body is not used to having to Quirks. And since it wasn't a natural development, it has to be moderately used as well as taking medicine from time to time."

"I imagine it must have side effects. But that doesn't matter. Now that All For One has fallen, the underworld is one big mess. A race is going to start. A race to determine who will become the one leading the shadows." Overhaul walked up to The Baron, who quickly knelt before him."Our goal is almost done. Soon, the world will be rid of the pestilence known as Quirks. It's just a matter of time."

"Indeed, Boss. And until then, I'll make a path for you to walk on. No disruptions and no hindrances. I will be your shield. The end of the Quirk Era...shall begin."

* * *

_**Musutafu Hospital, Psych Ward**_

"Well, Kachidoki-kun. I think that about covers the rules that we try to keep in this place." A man wearing a suit said as he finished reading a file in his hand."Do you have any other questions?"

"No, sir." Kachidoki responded absentmindedly as he stared at the white floor underneath him. He was wearing a plain white shirt with grey baggy pants and white shoes. He was now sporting black reading glasses as well.

The man sighed, leaning forward."I'll be honest with you, kid. I had my doubts about letting you in here and now let them take you to some prison. You are still young, and I believe in the potential of the youth. Not to mention I knew your dad. Well, perhaps that's not the right term. I wasn't aware of what he put his kids through. Well, that aside, I expect you to behave appropriately. If I see any improvement, we'll see if you'll be ready to set foot in the outside world again. Luckily for you, you were put on temporary leave at school."

"What's the point? What I did was unforgivable. I hurt everyone that I loved. Took them all for granted. My dad is dead because of me. Why would U.A not expel me on the spot?"

"I wonder about that too." That caused Takashi to glance up at him."With everything that's been going on recently, U.A isn't exactly in the best position ever. That being said, All Might's victory has proven to raise morale quite a bit. Although he had to step down as a hero."

"All Might..." He closed his eyes, clenching his fists at the memory of his teacher."Was it because of me...?"

"From what I understand, there were a lot of factors involved. Not just you. So, take it easy. You've been giving a second chance. Now it's up to you to prove the world wrong and make amends for your mistakes. Keep your head high, learn from your mistakes, and be better. For the sake of your siblings and your mother. They're waiting back at home for you. Anyway, sorry to cut our meeting short, Kachidoki-kun. But I have some business to attend to. Why don't you get acquitted with everyone here? Your nurse, Mami-chan, will be with you in a few minutes."

"Right. Thank you, sir." He bowed respectively, exiting the room and entering the mundane halls. It was like school, but frigid. Like every move you make was restricted. There were a few people and nurses walking was quite a busy day, it seemed.

"Oh, hey!" A lanky man with green hair slid back suddenly approached him out of the blue."You must the new kid joining us today! Pleasure to meet ya! Name's Ota Sabashira!"

Takashi said nothing, choosing his silence as his weapon. He felt slightly threatened by the man. Like him, other people were there for different reasons. He didn't like the unknown very much.

"Not much of a talker, are ya? That's fine. I guess you really are the Kachidoki bigshot I heard so much about."

"You know me...?"

"Well, duh!" Ota cackled, shaking his head."Kid, you're all over the news. We have television here and stuff like that. We're crazy but not that crazy. Well, I know some guys who ended up in the cages but that's beside the point. To think a kid like you did all those things...you are scary, you know that?"

"If I'm as scary as you claim me to be..." He narrowed his eyes."Aren't you awfully close?"

"Sure. Just so it happens I like the scary. I find it fascinating, you see." Ota wrapped his arm around Takashi."I have a feeling you and I will be great friends, boyo. You'll need someone to teach you the ropes of this zoo of ours, after all."

"How nice of you. But I'll pass." Takashi walked away, only for him to be stopped by Ota grabbing his shirt.

"Relax, friend. You've just arrived at the biggest psych ward in all of Japan. It's not an asylum by any means. At least we get good food here. But you'll need a friend. And I'm willing to be that friend."

"Ota-kun. Seriously?" They both looked over to a woman with white hair, shaking her head in disapproval."Why do you always have to be this way to the newcomers? Let them have some peace."

"Ah, b-b-but Rei-san!"

"Ota-kun, apologize, please." She sternly chastised him.

Ota sighed, patting Takashi on the shoulder."I'm sorry. I get so excited when new people come. I won't bother you again, promise." With that, he walked away in shame, shoulders slumped.

"I swear, he's a handful." She sighed, giving the young boy a smile."I'm sorry about him. He's into theatrics. My name is Rei. What is yours?"

"Takashi...Takashi Ka-"

"It's okay if you don't want me to know your surname." She rose a hand, interrupting him.

He shook his head."It's not a problem, ma'am. Takashi is fine."

"Oi, Rei! What's the big idea?! You left me in the dark back there! No pun intended!" A woman with long, disheveled black hair and relaxed eyes made her way over as she tapped her cane on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka! I heard something going on here and I thought it was one of the boys messing with the others." Rei quickly apologized to her friend."I was just introducing myself to this young man. He's new here, so I figured they'd try to pick on him."

"Oh? New blood?" The woman scanned her surroundings."Well, little man? Speak so I can pinpoint where you are? If you can't tell, I'm blind."

"Sorry. My name is Takashi."

The raven-haired woman whistled."So, you're the kid I've heard so much about. I heard you caused some stuff on the outside. Well, I guess you wouldn't want to be reminded of that, would you? So, Taki-chan it is."

"Taki..chan...?" He deadpanned at his new given nickname.

"What, your mother never gave you a nickname?" She rose a brow, waiting for a response."No girlfriend either? Sheez, you're kind of slow, aren't you?"

"Come on, Haruka, take it easy." Rei pleaded.

"Take it easy? I'm sure you've heard of the things this kid has done. I'm sure "taking it easy" is off his schedule by now. Pampering him is out of the question. What good would that do to him now? Besides, I have the feeling he wouldn't want to be pitied."

Takashi lowered his head, pushing his glasses back in place."I promise I won't cause you any trouble. I just want to do my time quietly"

"You make it sound like this is jail." She snorted."Then again, I guess you're not wrong. I've never looked at this place with my own working eyes, but I can tell it's kind of bland. A kid like you would probably go crazy with boredom here. I should warn you, Taki-chan, you'll see my old mug around pretty often. I'm the tough-love kind of person. I hope you don't mind."

"S-sure..." He trailed off, not sure of what to say to that.

"Ah, there you are! Thank you girls for keeping him accompanied. I just got back from lunch."

A young woman with short blonde hair holding a clipboard made her way over to the group. She had gentle, brown eyes and was wearing a nurse outfit. She was pale, at least in comparison to the other women.

"Mami-san. Is that you?" Grinned Haruka in delight."I'd recognize that soothing voice anywhere! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking, Haruka-san." The petite woman smiled."And good afternoon to you too, Rei-san. So, this is the boy?" She studied him with curious eyes."A lot younger than I was expecting."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mami-san." Takashi nodded."I'll be in your care from now on. Please watch over me."

"Oh, my." She covered her mouth to stifled a giggle."Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" She cooed, grabbing his cheek and pulling gently.

"Don't let him fool you, Mami-san. He's a bit of a rascal this one." She shook her head."Taki-chan here is a delinquent. I'm trusting you'll be able to keep him in line?"

Takashi's eyes twitched at the nickname and before he could complain, Mami gave him a pat on the head."Of course. Though, I wouldn't call it "keep him in line". My goal is to lend an ear. I can tell he's got so much bottled up anger that's ready to blow at any time. It's a pleasure to meet you, Takashi-chan. I'll be your doctor from now on. Let's work hard together!"

Takashi took a step back, noticing how close the woman was to him. Her upbeat attitude was already draining him, but perhaps this was a good thing. He now knew how much pent up emotions can harm someone.'What a twist of fate.' He relaxed, taking a deep breath in and out."I'm looking forward to it, Mami-san."

* * *

_**Sorry it took some time to get this chapter out. I've been busy getting used to my new job, plus school has been forcing me to put this on hold. I was also considering a few ideas for a new story but more on that later. I don't know if I'll get a chapter out before Thanksgiving, so consider this a happy Thanksgiving everyone.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 33**_  
_**Hit or Miss**_

"I never understand how is it humanly possible to like salt as much as you do, Master."

"Shut up. People are gonna think I'm crazy if they see me talking to myself." Envy whispered to his earpiece as he finished pouring half a bottle of salt in his sushi."Yo, Chaoxiang, serve me another round of Maguro. I gotta say, this week's catch is pretty good."

"Certainly, good sir." The Chinese clerk named Chaoxiang went to the back of the room yelling in Chinese."Would you want another refill?"

Envy stared at his drink, moving it around."It's fine. I'm on the job today, so I can't drink too much liquor. I'll probably swing by later tonight. I'm free tomorrow, so it's all good."

"Work has been rough on ye?" Asked the man as he set a bowl of noodles covered with cheese next to him."Worry not! I bought some cheese on my way to work today. I know how much you like to put it on your meals."

"Now this is good service!" He grinned, finishing his last piece of sushi."Chinese sushi is the best, but the noodles that you guys serve here are something else. You know what, pour me another drink. I don't give a shit anymore. In fact..." He stood up, eyeing the few customers in the small restaurant."All drinks are on me right now! Drink to your heart's content!"

"Is he serious?"

"It's too early to drink..."

"So what?! If he's paying, then I'm up for it!"

"Wait, isn't he Yakuza, though?"

"I assure you, everyone, Taichi-han here is one of my best customers and provides protection to our restaurant." The chef called out as he came out of the kitchen."He's Yakuza, yes, but thanks to his protection, our business has been increasing in sales. We don't have anything to fear anymore. We-"

The door slammed open, cutting the speech off. A young Chinese man stood still, catching his breath.

"Isn't he your delivery boy?" Tai walked closer to the young man who was shaking in his boots."Hey. Talk to me." He grabbed him by the chin."What happened?"

He began to frantically speak in Chinese, grabbing Taichi and shaking him as his body trembled.

"Translation?"

The chef stared back at the clerk, mouth gaped. He muttered something in Chinese to him before turning to Darby."It's the Triads."

"You mean that Chinese cabaret around here?" He asked, earning surprise looks from them."I've heard about it. They're the Chinese mafia. They're in under our protection...or so I'd like to say. Assholes owe us money. We have been given them fair warnings, but our Boss can only be so merciful. Our last thing on our agenda is to make enemies of the Italian Mafia."

"Wait, you're not planning on going there now, are you?"

"Well, it's daytime, so it could end up bad." He scratched the back of his neck."On the other hand, there's no one there since it's not open. But, there's a chance all the important people are there."

"And why would you think that?" Asked the chef.

"Have you had any other major incidents with their familia?" Envy eyed the crowd, not getting a response."Why would they suddenly attack one of your own when I'm around. They must know my collection schedule and plan accordingly. Which there's a good possibility they're waiting for me."

"Master, is going by yourself wise?" Maria spoke through the earpiece."I can always go there myself or call for back up."

He hummed to himself, thinking of a way to ease her worries without them thinking he was talking to himself."Worry not, my friends. I'll simply go and collect the money and tell them you guys are under our protection as well. I'm sure we can work something out. I heard the Italians are very rational people. Besides, they can't fuck with the Yakuza and expect to walk away like that. I'll be back before you know it." He exited the restaurant, ignoring the pleas for him to stop from them.

"You know, I'd figured everyone around here would be a little more understandable of the services we provide. Take them for example. They pay on time and we keep their business safe. The Italians have always been obedient up until recently."

"I do wonder why of the sudden shift in their behavior..." Maria pondered.

He remained wordless, putting on his mask around his face. He put his hands in his pocket and kicked the door of the huge establishment open."Yo, Vito! You here?!"

The place was spacious, decorated with various paintings, chandeliers hanging above the ceiling. The tables were neatly set and the place had a distinct aroma.'On the outside, this seems like a regular restaurant, but it's just a cover-up. This is where the presumably launder their money. The boss of the Romano Family owns this place. Maybe I can find him here."

"Vito not here." A thug dressed in a suit put a cup he was cleaning down."Oh? You from the Shie Hissaikai? We don't have money. Come back another day."

"Sorry. That excuse was allowed for the first two times, Luca." Envy shook his head, walking over to an empty table and taking a bottle of wine."You know, for a presumably Cabaret Club, this place is rather small. What, Italian girls don't like big things?"

"Must be why they like you so much." Luca shot him a grin.

Taichi growled, opening the bottle as he took a swing."I gotta admit, you got me with that one. I must say, if you weren't a security guard, you'd make for a nice comedian. Though, that makes two of us. I'm still young and all, but I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't part of the Yakuza. Sure, I can fix any type of electronic and probably make a living with that. But still, a life of crime is just never dull."

"Ha. What does a child like you know about crime?" Luca rose a brow."All you do is small-time collection, no? Have you ever killed a person?"

"Obviously. I'm an assassin for crying aloud." He puffed his chest out."What kind of gangster doesn't have a bodyguard these days?"

Luca continued staring at him unconvincingly until he eventually sighed."What do you want? I told you Vito not here."

"I very much doubt that. You know what I'm here for, Luca, so just come in peace and pay what's due. Maybe...just maybe, I'll ignore what you did to that delivery kid."

"No idea." Luca shrugged, resuming his task.

"I would believe you. Trust me. I would." Taichi began pacing around the area leisurely."But...you haven't paid up in a few months. Your credibility is no more than mere words at this point. You haven't shown results, unlike the Chinese. So, why would I not believe them?"

"Listen, boy. I am getting tired of you disrespecting our familia like this." Luca grabbed a nearby knife and waved it around."I tell you this once. Leave now and tell your boss to shove it up his ass."

"Yeah, I want my brother to get that stick out of his ass." He chuckled, shaking his head."For the last time. Where is Vito?"

"He warned you."

Taichi simply smiled, raising his arm as a bat collided with it, denting the bat upon impact.

"What?!" The man who had ambushed him cried out as Tai elbowed him in the face, busting his front teeth.

"Okay." Taichi grinned from behind his mask."I tried doing things nicely, but I guess that's not gonna work out. So...we doing things the fun way?"

"Don't you mean the hard way?" Inquired Luca, who was backing up behind the counter.

Taichi chuckled, hands on his hips."Now, why would this be hard for me?"

Luca snarled, pulling a gun from the counter and taking aim but Taichi was faster. He kicked one of the tables up to give himself cover. Desperate, Luca shot at the table. The last thing he saw was the bullets flying back at him and shooting through his head.

"I told you." Taichi had removed his glove from his prosthetic arm, flexing."Alright. Time to head in. I got no time to waste. Everyone probably already heard the fucking bullets."

Swiftly, he made the way to the backroom, walking on the silent hallways. He heard whispering and chattering inside of a room."Maria. Did you hack into their security cameras yet?"

"Yes, Master. But it seems they've been offline since yesterday. I've only accessed the past recordings and I'm currently analyzing them. Nothing of importance."

Taichi clicked his tongue, back against the wall as he approached the door where he heard the noises coming from. He touched his metallic arm with his left one, reconstructing it and adding a blade coming out of the knuckles area. Wasting no time, he kicked the door open."Nobody move!"

A group of women yelled in fear as they backed up to the very end of the break room.

"Oh, shit. Wrong place." He coughed in his hand, bowing slightly."Apologies, ladies. Didn't mean to disturb ya."

"Master..."

"I'm not flirting." He deadpanned.

"No, not that. This establishment is supposed to be close at this hour, right? And yet, not only did we see Luca outside, but there girls that work here are also here?"

Taichi frowned, taking what she said into consideration."Hey. Relax, I'm not going to hurt anyone. Just answer something for me, yeah? Why are you all here right now? I thought the club opened at 8?"

One of the girls who had managed to calm down took a shaky step forward."W-w-we were called in...for a staff meeting...we've been waiting here for a while when we heard that gunshot earlier..."

"Meeting...today...?" His eyes widened in realization. He instinctively dashed to the left side of the room, touching a vending machine with his left hand and destroying it. In the blink of an eye, he reconstructed the machine in front of the girls just in time to shield them all from a round of gunshots."Everyone down!"

Touching the machine again, he began shooting parts of it towards the shooters, incapacitating them as he pierced sharp parts against their vitals. Once he heard no more shots, he stood up and scanned his surroundings. Three corpses laid on the floor, bleeding profusely.

"You saved us..." The same girl muttered in disbelief.

"I just had no reason to watch you die, is all." He dusted his clothes off."Get out of here. And if you tell anyone about me being here, I'll hunt you down just the way I did these bastards." He rushed out of the room, adventuring further inside.

"Over here!"

He stopped in the middle of an adjacent hallway, turning to his right. He noticed a man carrying what it looked to be an RPG over his shoulder.

"You gotta be kidding me..." He broke into a sprint in the opposite side."He's fucking really shooting a rocket in here?! The whole place will come down!" The rocket had begun to catch up to him and it was mere inches away from the impact."I'm running out of room. Fuck it!"

He turned around abruptly, using his arm-blade to cut the rocket in half and sending the now split up rocket against the wall. Before the explosion went off, he accelerated his fingers into a pistol and shot a bullet at the attacker's head, killing him instantly. The explosion sent him flying against the wall and going through it as debris flew everywhere from the shockwave.

"Master, are you alright? That noise just now..."

Taichi groaned, leaning on a wall as he held his sides."Yeah...Just hit the wall way too hard. For an RPG, that explosion wasn't as bad. I guess they're not as stupid as to shoot a real fucking rocket launcher in their own establishment."

Out of the hole in the ceiling, a multitude of men wearing white outfits and hates poured down to the ground.

"What the hell? Where are they coming from?" Taichi asked, taking a battle stance.

"It looks like that hole that explosion made in the ceiling connected to the kitchen." Maria analyzed.

"Well, well, well." Everyone halted their movements and turned to the source of the voice. A man with blonde short blond hair, braided into three short mats at the back of the head came walking slowly at the group. He was wearing black dressing pants, a white dressing shirt with a black vest, and a bow-tied up in his collar. He was also wearing a red scarf around his neck and a fedora.

"Vito..." Taichi snarled, already fed up with the whole situation."What the fuck, asshole?"

"Woah, woah." Vito rose his hands in defense."Take it easy, man. This is all just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" He rose a brow, almost laughing."Yeah. Sure. The fucker who tried to shoot me, the assholes you fucking tried to shoot me down along with the girls here and the guy with the rocket launcher. Not to mention the chefs with the cleavers. What part of any of this is a misunderstanding?"

"I assure you, they are merely protecting me." Vito calmly replied."I did not give an order to kill you. However, I did say to protect this place from any hostile entities. I guess you must have provoked them."

"Bullshit. Whatever. I'm here for the collection money, Vito." Taichi lifted his hand to him."Pay up. I'm done with these games."

Vito chuckled in amusement."Are you? I honestly couldn't tell. You look like you've been having fun with my boys. You came this far after killing a few of them and now you draw the line?"

"Stop fucking dodging the subject!" Taichi snapped.

"Look. This is no place for us to talk. How come you come with me to my office? I did some remodeling recently." He began walking away, hands in pockets."Though my chefs do want to have a word with you. It seems your little stunt messed their preparations for the night."

"Fuck you! Come back here!" Taichi tried to follow him but a knife was thrown in his direction. He barely had time to move his head to the right, feeling the sharp blade barely missing his cheek."Holy fuck!" He tapped his arm, reconstructing it into a blade."Alright then. Guess I'll have to force my way through!"

With a battle cry, Taichi rushed over to the crowd of chefs who wielded all kinds of cutlery. He used his blade-hand to block a barrage of knives thrown at him while kicked and punching whoever was nearby. He tapped his left leg, reconstructing it and adding a propulsor to his heel.

"RECIPRO BURST OVER!" The turbine in his heel went up in blue flames as he began spiraling in the air, cutting whatever he could as he flew past the crowd. Once he was done, he looked back to all men cut down on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Master...are you all right?"

Taichi silently resumed his walk, biting his lower lip and swallowing back the bile that threatened to come out of his throat."Yeah...Anyway...I have to go find Vito."

"He must likely is in that underground passage he showed you and the boss when we made business with him."

"Right." He came at a dead end."If I'm not mistaken, the button should be around her, shoulder-level." He began feeling the wall carefully. He felt something going down, and once he removed his hand, he noticed he had pushed the button. The wall opened up downwards, revealing a dim-lit staircase.

"It's a trap. I highly advise you from going in." Maria told him."Allow me to go there, Master, and I'll keep you protected."

"Relax, Maria. I can take care of myself." He scoffed as he began walking down. It was dead quiet. Only his footsteps were heard. If anyone was down those stairs, they must have heard him by now. However, one he set foot on the ground, he noticed there was no one waiting for him. Without much thought, he continued walking ahead, entering a giant corridor with two aquariums on each side. He paid no mind to the aquatic creatures. Instead, he headed for the door at the end. He knocked twice, waiting for a response.

"Come on in."

Taichi pulled the door open, entering a spacious study. Bookshelves on either side of the room, a few desks neatly lined up together and the main one in the middle along with an expensive-looking chair sitting in front of a fake chimney.

Vito welcomed Taichi with a round of applause as he laughed."Look at you. You made it here in one piece. Then again, if you survived a missile, no doubt a couple of buffoons with kitchen knives wouldn't be an issue to you."

"So you finally accept you were out to kill me."

"Don't misunderstand, my dear friend. Come, take a seat." Vito beckoned over to the chair in front of him."Mind for a drink? I have some champagne that they just imported from France."

"I'm good." Taichi shook his head, falling on the chair and sighing."I drank before coming here. I'm starting to feel the effects already."

"I guess you are still young, after all." Vito leaned forward, resting his head on his hands."Never met a kid who drank as much as you. Our boss doesn't allow any minors to drink. Then again, Italy and Japan follow different rules."

"Nah, I'm not supposed to drink either. But being the brother of the boss of the Yakuza has its perks." He cracked his neck, stretching."Still though, it sucks at the same time. My brother gets on my ass all the time for "wasting my time", as he puts it."

"Oh? Overhaul did strike me as the no-fun type of guy. Tell me, Accelerator, do you plan to ever inherit the position of the boss?"

"Ah, I don't know." He scratched the back of his neck."Technically, I'm next in like as the successor. But Kai...well, he has other people better suited, as he claims. For example, my coworker or my captain. To be honest, I don't really think I'm ready to be the boss of our organization."

"But you want to be, right?"

"Hell yeah!" He slammed his fist on the desk."I should be the one leading the group! I want to! But fuck! It seems like such a hassle the way it is now. Too much work going on. We barely have any time to relax and enjoy ourselves. I want to be the new boss, but I want to enjoy my youth. You know, go out, have some fun, get some girls, that type of stuff. Kai is always in his fucking office working on shit. Even though I'm just an assassin, I still have a lot on my plate."

"Yeah, I can see why you would have mixed feelings. Truth be told, I also like to have fun and keep it civil. It's hard to get a balance going on. But from what it sounds like, your brother is a workaholic. Here's what I think you should do. Wait for your chance to take the reigns. I mean, no matter how better prepare the other candidates are, you are well within your right to be the boss."

"You know what, you're fucking right." He agreed."When the time comes, he will have no choice but to listen to me. I know I'll be ready by then. I'll lead the Shie Hassaikai to a future free of overwork. Hey, thanks for that, man."

"No problem." Vito waved his thanks off."Now, you said you came here for collection money, right? Here ya go." He tossed him an enveloped to his hands."Should be all there. Of course, with interests. Apologies for the delay."

"Uh...sure..." He hesitantly opened the manilla folder. Out of nowhere, a blade came out of it and stabbed him in the shoulder. He cried in pain, tossing it to the floor."What the fuck?!"

"What, you actually thought I'd hand you the money? Haven't you pieced it all together, brat? I've been planning for your execution. Like that toy? Got it from the higher-ups. Perfect for assassinations. Quick and easy. That envelop has the QUirk to pretty much store anything inside of itself. And when it's opened..."

"Wait, you're telling me the enveloped has a Quirk? What?" He sweatdropped, not comprehending what was going on.

"You'd be surprised. The power of Quirks, I mean. For instance..." His feet began glowing in gold."As much as it pains me to admit, our branch isn't exactly recognized by our chief. Truth be told, we're in Japan as punishment?"

"Punishment?"

"That's right. things didn't go as plan back at home so we got shipped over here. That's why no one here gave you much of a challenge. They're all Quirkless. As for me...well, my Quirk is nothing great. But in this type of enclosed-environment. Little Feet." He began seemingly skating over to him as he grabbed two guns from the back of his belt. Two pistols aimed at Taichi, who jumped behind one of the desks and used it as a shield. What he wasn't expecting was for Vito to jump over the table and shoot at him. He used his prosthetic to block the bullets just in time before they pierce his flesh.

"Nice reflexes!" He called out as he began skating up the walls."Thanks to my Quirk, I can run on any surface! Which means, no matter where you go, I'll find you!"

Taichi rolled on the floor, evading the bullets as best as he could. Once he hit the wall, he panicked but heard a click sound.

"Bastard must be reloading. Now is my chance!" He reconstructed his arm into a canon a took aim at his aggressor. He shot a beam of energy, barely missing him."Shit. He's fast on his fe-" He felt a kick against the back of his head, sending him crashing against the fake chimney. Before he could move, he was grabbed by the collar and tossed harshly against a bookshelf, causing it to crash down against him.

"Still though, I have to thank you. You killed all the people I needed dead. You think it was a coincidence they were all here so early? I'm not allowed to fire any of them, due to my agreement. So, I've had you come here and kill them. I was going to replace all the girls with new ones. Of course, those brutes were under strict orders of firing as soon as they'd entered the room. They weren't aware of the girls' presence. But you saved it, didn't you? Pity. But you still killed all the chefs. Now, I can replace them all with new staff. Better staff. Once I make enough money here, I'll be able to buy my way back to the familia!"

"Is that it? You really threw your employees to danger like that...just so you can replace them...?" Taichi snarled as he lifted the bookshelf with his arm."You fucking bastard..."

"You can say what you want." Vito snickered."You killed them. Their blood is in your hands."

"Yeah...well...I know...I am an assassin..." He swallowed the lump in his throat."We're both scum. We're fighting for our survival. Let's see if you have what it takes to stop me then."

"Tch. You Yakuza sure have confidence. How sickening."

"At least we have honor." Taichi threw the bookshelf to the ground."You waned out help because your fucking family didn't want you around. You incompetent fucks needed protection from us Yakuza and now want to act like you're big and strong, but you're just trash!"

"FUCK YOU, CATSO!" He readied his guns and shot to bullets at Taichi's shoulders, prompting him to lower his arms. He kept marching on, but his steps were slow and clumsy."It's just a matter of time before you die of blood loss. It's over." He pulled his phone from his breast pocket and checked the time."Seems like I made it just in time too. I made some reservations with a particular person today."

"Fuck...you..." Taichi tapped him where he put his phone.

"Not even have enough strength to punch me? That's a shame." He grinned."It's a pity. I won't see Overhaul's face when he learns I've killed his little brother. Now, once I finish off the Yakuza-GRAGH!"

"Checkmate," Taichi whispered in his ear. A stain of blood began expanding in Vito's chest.

"W-w-w-what...?!"

"You forget, or perhaps you never put this together. My Quirk allows me to not only reconstruct electronics...but also manipulate their structure at will. I simply added a little extra something to your phone. Something that was sharp enough that pierced through your chest." He let Vito's body fall limp on the floor."Yeah, you were right. It is over. For you."

"No...I think it's...the...the end for both of us..."

"If you think your sorry ass family in Italy are going to-"

**"SELF-DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! TIME REMAINING: 60 SECONDS!"**

"The fuck?!" Taichi gasped as the lights turned red.

"You essentially fucked my phone up...and when my phone is broken or tampered with...it initiates...the self-destruct..."

"Motherfuck-" Taichi tried running, but his wounds forced him on his knees.

"Hahaha...serves you right, punk..." Vito grinned as he coughed blood."You...are...nothing but a...spinless brat..."

Taichi grimaced, crawling as fast as he could to the door. Before he could reach it, someone forced it open, surprising him.

"There you are." Megumi stared down at him through her mask."Good thing Maria sent me your coordinates. Can't even do a single collection job without getting into trouble." She stared back at the now lifeless-body of Vito."The Italian family thought they could play us into increasing their forces and strength in Japan in order to get the attention of their boss. How pathetic."

**"30 SECONDS REMAINING."**

"Yeah, well...I wanted to keep things civil, you know..." Taichi tried laughing but it hurt so much."Fuck. That rocket launcher explosion rattled something inside me. It hurts like a bitch...and the bullet wounds don't help at all. Times like this is when I wished my Quirk allowed me to manipulate live matter, like Kai's..."

"Just shut you and be quiet." Megumi squatted down and holstered him over her shoulder.

"H-hey! Put me down!" He croaked in embarrassment."You're touching my ass!"

"It's more secure this way." Megumi coldly replied."I'll get you out of this mess." In a flash, she rushed over to the stairs and leaped from staircase to staircase until she was back in the main building. From then, Megumi moved swiftly, wasting no movement as she took jumped through the broken walls the fights from earlier had left. Once she was outside, she ran over to an alleyway, making sure the crowd that had formed in the front didn't notice them.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I've disabled the self-destruct mechanism." Maria meekly informed them. Megumi took out her earpiece and crushed it in her hand, tosing Taichi on the cold floor.

"Fuck! That hurts!" He cried out in pain."I'm injured!"

"What a waste of time. Do you not know that as an empress, I have more pressing matters to attend to other than to bail you out of your own troubles?" She sighed, hands on her hips."Such a child."

"Fuck off..."

"You jesting means your injuries aren't life-threatening. Though you are losing a lot of blood. Thankfully, I came prepared. Chronostasis will pick us up in this location in about 2 minutes. Can you hold on?"

"Well, yeah...he did shoot through my prosthetic, so I'm only bleeding from my other shoulder. I think I'll manage..."

Megumi chose to remain in silence, hearing the police sirens in the distance."So, the Captain is in serious trouble right now. And you pull a stunt like this?"

"I wouldn't call it trouble." Taichi sighed, frowning."They have his profile. Matter of time before they connect us all together, don't you think? It's our uniform, after all. The doctor plague mask. Soon enough, they'll tie that case together with the Shie Hissakai. Of course, they can't prove Teema is working for Kai. Or us, for that matter. Taking into consideration we could just be phonies."

"I see your point." She nodded."But I believe it is a matter of time before they find something. Though them fabricating evidence just to frame us wouldn't be out of the question. Heroes are capable of anything, really. Just like us. Not to mention the side gig the Boss and the Captain have with those drugs. Worst-case scenario, we get found out before the plan comes to fruition."

"You sound alarmed." Taichi called her out."What happened? The mighty Pride is afraid of the heroes?"

"Don't be absurd. Now that All Might has stepped down as a hero, the new era of villainy is upon us. The seemingly invincible symbol of hope is no more."

"Right. Kai's Quirk is almost invincible. And with our help, we'll make sure to take the world by the balls." Taichi noticed a van parking deeper into the van."About fucking time..."

"You just love to cause a ruckus, don't you, Tai?" Chrono came out of the car along with some underlings."Be gentle with him. We're taking him back."

Taichi chuckled before wincing as he was helped up his feet."H-hey! Hold on!"

Chrono approached Pride, who bowed down to him."Chronostasis."

"Good work." He praised her."Your instincts are as sharp as ever, I see."

"All in a day's work, sir." She respectfully replied."I will be waiting for my next mission." She followed the minions back in the van, sitting in the front with Chrono. She looked outside the window, idly staring in boredom."Wonder if things will pick up around here now."

"So, how much did you get, Tai?" Chrono looked through the mirror.

"He wasn't lying when he said he didn't have much. I took about 200K. Not a lot, but not too shabby, considering he owed us 3 months of payment."

Chrono sighed."You never change, do you, kid? You need to grow up a bit. You can't just rush in a building, shoot the place down, and expect to leave alive. You're covered in blood."

Taichi swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a look at his clothes. He fought the urge to vomit as he remembered how he was forced to kill the workers."It's...my first time killing."

"Yeah? Well, Kai really tried to keep you off that path, believe it or not." Chrono said as he drove through the streets."But you wanted to be part of the Seven Deadly Sins. You knew what you were getting yourself into. Do you regret it?"

Taichi grabbed his normal arm, trying to stop the shaking."I always thought it'd be easy. Just threaten people, protect them, and get the money. But I guess this is just the life we are part of. Kai can kill without hesitation. If I ever want to become the next boss, I have to become as heartless as him. It's funny...I usually say I don't want to become like him...but in order to surpass him, maybe it's the only way."

Megumi stared at him, removing her mask."You do what you must in order to survive. The means don't matter, as long as you reach your goal."

"Yeah..." He gave her a small smirk."I'll do that. You know, princess, for a cold-sheltered girl, you know how to give good one-liners."

"If you keep pushing your luck, I'll make sure that arm and leg of yours end up as nothing but scrap."

"Roger..." He hugged his legs in fear."Women are so wild..."

* * *

_**Musutafu, Freedy Fazber Pizzeria, Noon**_

Darby cried as he kept on checking his wallet. Sure, Lilith and Yui were having fun in the machines. And so was he. He found some games to be quite entertaining and the frustration it brought when he only won a few tickets was refreshing in a way.

"Woah, you have so many tickets, Lilith." Yui gasped as she saw the mountain of tickets the young girl had accumulated."What are you planning to get?"

The girl hummed to herself."I don't know..."

"No need to rush. We'll figure it out." Darby suggested, drinking his soda."Though I'm kinda running out of money. You can use my chips if you want."

"You're not going to play anymore?" Lilith tilted her head.

"Darby is still recuperating. He's had...a rough couple of days..." Yui muttered as she rubbed Lilith's head."He just needs a little time. Why don't you go and play, dear? We'll be watching from here."

"Okay!" She took a cup full of coins and ran over to the arcade.

"I'm glad she's having fun," Yui confessed as she took a bite out of their pizza.

"We all are having fun." Darby wrapped his arm around her."Thank you for bringing me. This is just what I needed to lift my spirits up. I feel...alive, I guess. I had such a shitty night yesterday if I'm being honest. So many thoughts were going through my mind. I was...hopeless. I was tutoring myself about what I could have done and what I could have changed. But, going out with you guys, made me realize that maybe...just maybe...what happened was the best-case scenario. We all could have died...but Takashi's dad risked everything to get us out of there."

"I'm sure he did it just so you both could live." Yui snuggled up to him."He wanted to at least save the two of you from the enemy."

"But why did Ashe..." He frowned, fists tightening."Why was Ashe-san targeted? It makes no sense. She was all the way in Minato and The Baron guy was in Yokohama. He covered such a long distance. Not to mention, in both areas, they found remaining of the same type of burnt metal. I want to find out who is this guy and why he did it. What made him destroy a whole family and end innocent lives like that..."

"Has the police found anything?"

"No, not yet. From what they told me during my interrogation. They said he could be related to some organization, but they don't have the proof for a full-on search. They need more evidence."

"I see..." Yui trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

"Still, I have faith there's a chance to catch him. I want to help. But the way I am right now, I'm not good." He stared at his palms."Takashi has me on the ropes the whole fight. Had it not been for Tetsutetsu and Hoshi, I would have lost for real. Even with all the training I've been doing, I was no match for him by myself. And if the guy I saw is really the one pulling the strings, his strength must be on another level. I was weakened, but I confronted him briefly. I was no match...If I want to defeat him and make justice for the Kachidoki family, I have to get stronger."

"But why do you have to get involved?" She intertwined hands with him."It's too dangerous. If Vermillion Ray couldn't take him down..."

"It's plausible there were more with him." Darby cut her off."I mean, there's no way Vermillion Ray was taken down that easily. There has to be more."

"But if there were more, how come they didn't go after you guys? Assuming he wanted you dead and take Kachidoki back with them, wouldn't they have just intercept you and get it over with?"

Darby rubbed his chin in thought."Yeah, that is strange. Depending on how many there were, they could have just sent a few against Vermillion and the rest for us. Or maybe he was able to handle them all while we escaped. If it's the latter, it wouldn't make sense as to why he was killed. If he was able to handle them long enough for us to escape, why would he have lost the fight? There's also the possibility that he was the main target since they let us go just like that. This is all speculation, of course."

Yui remained silent, leaning on his shoulder as she watched Lilith play in the distance."I understand how you feel. You want the culprit to be caught to put everyone at ease...including the people who died. But we're still kids, Darby. Maybe this time we really need to leave it to the adults and not start some private investigation..."

"Yeah...I agreed..." Darby kissed the top of her head."I learned my lesson of just bargaining in without thinking of the consequences. Because of me, a lot of people were hurt. I might have saved Takashi, but that doesn't excuse my actions. I put myself in danger as well as my friends. That's why I want to try and get another internship. Maybe I can be of help to an agency that is looking into the case. But before I do that, I have to train and get stronger. For your sake...and hers..." He glanced over at Lilith, who was spinning around in her newly-earned tickets.

"I'll work hard too. I am a hero in training after all." She said lovingly."That said, I've been worrying about Lilith."

"Mmm? How so?"

"The Japanese adoption system is very...inconvenient, to say the least. I did some digging and found out that orphanages don't really pay attention to every child they have. Families are reluctant to adopt children since it will slander their family name. Most orphans grow up to be incapable of adapting to everyday life."

"I see." Darby frowned."So even a sweet childlike Lilith could..."

"That's why I was thinking...we have a few years before we graduate and become heroes, right? When we do, why don't we adopt her? I mean, we'll be old enough yet...and maybe not old enough to have children of our own. But if we can provide that happiness she deserves, then that'd be plenty. I want her to grow up and have hope. To remember her childhood as the best time of her life."

"What are you talking about? We're already doing that. Still though..." He flushed madly."I-I-I didn't know you...wanted to be a family...this is happening too fast...!"

Yui pouted, punching him in the arm."You risked your life and fought villains but this is where you draw the line?!"

"R-relax...I never said I wasn't going to do it." He stammered."We'll do it...I'm okay with it. Though we have a lot of growing up before we can take care of a child, you know? I think we should still focus on becoming heroes first."

"Of course. We'll become heroes for her. That's a little extra motivation, don't you think?"

Darby sighed, giving her a few kisses on the cheek."I love you."

"I love you too." She returned the favor by kissing his nose.

"Yui-san! I want to pick my prize but I don't know what I want!" Lilith cried out as she waved her hands with great enthusiasm.

"I'll be there, sweetie." Yui stood up, excusing herself from the table.

Darby stared at his empty cup in deep thought."I wonder...will that Baron guy come to finish the job. If that was his goal, though, he would have just killed us. I guess everyone knowing about him doesn't matter to him anymore. But is Takashi really safe? After all, he did betray them to some extend. And I was there to stop him..."

He glanced at the girls as they happily enjoyed each other's company. He smiled."Ashe-san...what am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

**Alas, we continue with the train of good vibes. I like to make little chapters where Darby and Yui interact and get to know each other more. **


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 34**_  
_**Living Together**_

"Hey, man. You sure you doing all right?" Mineta asked Darby, who was staring ahead idly.

"Yeah," Darby answered, resting his hands in his pockets as he looked around. Their class was one member short, but he knew that already. Part of him, deep down, thought he'd see that familiar perfectly combed hair of his best friend. That everything would be back to normal. It was foolish thinking, but he really thought it would happen nonetheless."It's just...never mind."

Mineta sat back on the couch they were sitting on."I think it's okay for you to feel sad. You guys were best friends and all. But come on, now is not the time to be all doom and gloom. Can't you see we'll be living together with gi-Damn it."

Darby smirked."You know, I'm glad to see you're doing some improvement. When Aizawa-sensei announced we'd be living under the same roof, you didn't say anything weird or perverted. You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah! You said you'd help me get a girlfriend!" He crossed his arms."In the long run, having one hot girlfriend is a lot better than keep ogling various girls."

"What's this about a girlfriend?" Kirishima asked as he finished tying a headband around his forehead.

"Nothing." Both boys responded. They remained silent as all the boys began coming in, tired of the gruesome task of unpacking.

"We all done unpacking?" Sero asked his classmates.

"Sure looks that way." Kirishima popped his neck."Took longer than I thought."

"Feels good, right?" Midoriya smiled."We finally got the hard part out of the way.

"I know we could have died, but it's kind of exciting living here." Kaminari exclaimed."It's like we're having one big field trip."

"A unified class..." Iida began moving his arms as he always did."It's the perfect way to increase our class's cooperation and discipline! How smart!"

"You never relax, do you?" Kirishima shook his head.

"Hey, boys! All done with your rooms?"

Darby looked over his shoulder, noticing the girls approaching them."Look alive, Mineta-san."

"Yup. We're just unwinding." Kaminari told them with a shit-eating grin.

"Well, the girls and I have been talking, so..."

"We came up with a great idea!" Hagakure chimed in.

Darby deadpanned."You guys came up with a great idea? Why do I not like the sound of this?"

"Hey! That's sexist!" Mina pointed an accusing finger at Darby."We were going to suggest going around and see who has the coolest room!"

"Yeah...terrible idea." Darby crossed his arms."I nominate Midoriya as our first sacrifice."

"HUH?! WHY ME?!" Midoriya panicked as the group made a break to his room, opening the door."NO!"

"Dude..." Darby sweatdropped at the amount of All Might merchandise."I knew you were like his number 1 fan, but shit...if your dorm is like this, I can't imagine what your room back at home is like that."

"I think it's cute." Ochako clapped her hands."Look at all of this...it's amazing! I wonder what sort of room you have, Nishikawi-kun."

"Come to think of it, I am curious to know." Jiro nodded."I mean, it's hard to get a read on you. What do you like, exactly?"

Darby shrugged, beckoning them to follow."Nothing special, really. Don't expect anything crazy, but..." He opened the door to his room. It was, as he said, ordinary. His bed was a mess. He had a high-tech computer on his desk along with different consoles and a huge t.v.

"Man, talk about a setup." Seto exclaimed in surprise."I never took you for the gamer type, Nishikawi."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." He took a seat in his chair."I play with my friends back in America. It's how we usually communicate."

Uraraka noticed something on top of the monitor."Is that a camera? Hey! You should introduce us to them!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea! I want to see American hotties!" Kaminari agreed with a thumbs up.

"You'd be disappointed, but I doubt that they'd be interested in you." Darby shook his head, typing on his keyboard."The few girl friends I have are really...uh...shall we say, innocent. They can be pretty dense too."

"TRY CALLING ONE RIGHT NOW!"

"Fine. I was going to get in a call with one of my friends, actually." He opened up Skype and typed a few things before turning on his camera. He adjusted the volume of his speakers and fixed his microphone.

"Hello? Darby?" Said a groggy voice from the other line.

"Good morning, Asuka." Darby waited patiently for the camera to turn on. Once it did, it revealed the image of a girl with long pink hair with white highlights, emerald-colored eyes, and some freckles in the middle of her cheeks."Just woke up?"

"Yeah...I didn't get much sleep last night. I was up until late studying for a test today." She adjusted her shirt since it was beginning to fall off."Uh...Darby...who are they...?"

Darby looked behind him, only to be met with the sight of predators looking at their prey.

"A real American girl..." Kaminari's eyes widened.

"Dude..." Sero instinctively grabbed Darby's shoulder."Introduce us, man!"

"Darby! What the heck?! At least tell me you have visitors! I can't believe they saw me in this shameless attire!" She shrieked, turning off her camera as he voice grew distant.

"Okay, everyone out of the room." Darby pushed them all away and shut the door."I'll explain everything later, damn it!" He walked back to his desk, taking a deep breath before resuming the call."Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I was just surprised, is all." She came back to view, now wearing her school uniform."So, having a sleepover?"

"It's...complicated." Darby trailed off."How do I put this? Well, we're all living together under one ruff. That's a thing."

"Oh, that's pretty neat." She perked up."Didn't you always want to go to schools like that? Where you lived in campus?"

"That was when I was a kid, and I got that from a game." He deadpanned."It's different now, though. We're doing it because it's safe. I'm sure you guys must have watched all that shit going on from back from, right?"

"Yeah...we watched that live. All Might stepped down as a hero." She scowled as she remembered that faithful night."I can't believe you were involved in that whole mess too. What happened?"

"A lot of shit. Bad enough that one of our classmates is locked up in a psych ward and I was hurt pretty bad. Also..." He contemplated whether he should bring up Ashe into the conversation."Point is, they want us to live on campus because it's the safest way to keep us secure."

"Seems like things have picked up ever since you moved to Japan." Asuka gave him a sad smile."We miss you, you know? Not a single day goes by without us talking about you."

"I miss you guys as well. But we'll meet again. Right now, I have to focus on becoming a hero. There's a lot I have to fight for."

"Ah, that's right. You have a girlfriend now, right?" Asuka grinned."When are you going to introduce me to her? You keep posting pictures of her on Instagram and we're dying to know who is the one who stole your heart."

"I haven't gotten the chance, honestly. A lot has been going on and I've been focusing on training." He rose his head, glaring at her condescendingly."In fact, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore."

She covered her mouth with her hand."Is that Darby being egotistical? What a change! What happened to all that humbleness of yours? But really, what can you do now? I assume you've gotten stronger. After all, you are attending U.A in Japan."

"Well, to put it simply, I can change my hair color."

An awkward pause followed after that. Neither of them made a move to speak.

"Show me."

Darby closed his eyes, crossing his legs in a rather awkward manner on the chair and harness the nature energy around him. After a minute, his skin had turned pale and his hair was now blue. To top it all, he had grown cat ears.

Asuka fell out of her chair, screaming in disbelief."W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Yeah. Like it?" He played with a strand of his hair."I think I like a bit girlie, especially with the ears. It's kind of like a sub-quirk. My mentor taught it to be. There's a lot more to it than that, though."

After calming down, Asuke sat back on her chair, drinking a whole bottle of water."Just so we're clear, you are going to let me touch your ears when you visit."

"Why is it always the ears..."

"By the way, I'm surprised your parents let you stay in U.A, considering everything that's been going on." She gave him a sympathetic look."They've always worried about you a lot. You're their little angel."

"Well, they think I'd be a lot safer at school. Which makes sense. In the odd chance that the Baron decides to target me too."

"That...doesn't sound very good..." She sounded concerned, which alarmed Darby.

"It's okay. We're surrounded by really strong teachers, like Aizawa-sensei. He's pretty scary, but he's a big softie. We're all safe here, as far as I can tell. True, All Might might have stepped down, but that doesn't mean there aren't other capable heroes out there. We're okay, really."

"If you say so." She picked up a brush and began combing her hair."I have to go. I don't want to be late again."

Darby yawned, rubbing his eyes."Oh, right. Timezones. Well, say hi to the others for me. Tell them we can play something after school. I got everything set up and the internet here is pretty good."

"If you're so eager to lose again, sure."

Before he could retaliate, Asuka left the call, leaving Darby by his lonesome."At least I don't have to see the others' room."

A light knock broke him out of his thoughts. He sighed, heading for the door at a snail's pace. Once he opened, he was surprised to see the familiar gravity-user girl standing in front of him.

"Hey, Uraraka-san. What's going on?"

"Tsu said she had something important to tell you and the others." She began. She needn't to say more. Darby knew exactly what she was referring to."Like I said, it's really important and I know you might be tired from today, but if you-"

"Save it." He found himself saying. He didn't know why he said it that way but he wasn't about to stop."It doesn't matter at this point. We what did is done, so there's no need to keep dwelling on the matter."

"But, Nishikawi...You have to at least hear her out!" She insisted, trying to get the door open."She's our friend!"

"Yeah, she is. Is that why you're here to play messenger?" He rose a brow, causing her to shrink upon seeing his gaze. He sighed, grabbing his head."Look. I'm sorry, okay? It's been a shitty week for me as it has for the others. Right now, I don't even know if I mean half the shit I'm saying. Just...leave me alone, yeah? I'm at my limit here. I feel emotionally drained right now."

"Okay...sorry if I bothered you..." She bowed slightly, turning back and walking away. Darby closed the room, too tired to care about hurting her feelings. He didn't know why he was so mean to her. Was he simply tired? Or maybe he was still mourning? He just knew he wanted to be alone for now.

"Will everything go back the way it was? Before all of this?" He asked himself, rubbing his eyes."Or is this how it is? The harsh path to be a hero?"

* * *

_**U.A High School, Class 1-A, Morning**_

"I believe I've mentioned this already, but your objective this summer is obtaining provisional hero licenses," Aizawa told his students.

"Yes, sir." They chorused.

"Do not take this lightly." He continued sternly."A hero's license means that you're responsible for human lives. You can imagine that the exam to receive one is extremely difficult. Only 50% of students passed the test required to receive one each year."

"Shit...it's that hard to get a provisional license?" Mineta felt his confidence slowly deplete.

"In order to prepare, today you will concentrate on creating something new." He glanced at the door, revealing three of his colleagues."Two ultimate moves."

"Ultimate moves?!" Everyone exclaimed in glee.

Darby frowned, leaning back on his chair.'Shouldn't be a problem. Even without Neko Mode, I could think up of other ultimate moves to use. But this could be my chance to properly train that form...'

"I've had enough! I said we end this now!" He recalled the moment he had punched Takashi over a lake. While he was chasing after him, he had caught a glimpse of his reflection on the water. His skin remained as pale as ever, but his hair and eyes had turned crimson. His Quirk had been enhanced as well. He could use 10 Black SPheres.

He listened intently as Cementos, Midnight, and Ectoplasm made their explanations. However, he still had a doubt in his mind.

_ 'Once you take in nature energy, you must pour your energy as well. Once that happens, you will adopt a different color, depending on your soul. It'll be a reflection of your heart."_

'My color was red. But what does that mean? I should probably do some digging. But, red is usually the opposite of blue...blue is often characterized as tranquility. Wonder what that means about me. Maybe because I used it in a high-stress situation?'

"Hey, Nishikawi?" He looked up, noticing Jiro poking his hair."You okay? You're spacing out."

He shook his head, realizing everyone was exiting the room."Uh...yeah. Where is everyone going?"

"Ground Gamma. Come on, we should get going."

"Right." Darby nodded, following after the short-haired female.

* * *

**U.A Highschool, Ground Gamma, Morning**

"This facility was my idea." Cementos explained as he used his Quirk on the floor, creating a small platform of concrete."We can prepare unique terrains and obstacles for each student here. Here you will learn to serve up justice."

"That's pretty coo-"

"Please allow me a question!" Iida rose his hand, completely cutting Kaminari's remark off."What is the advantage of having ultimate moves for our provisional exam?! May we know your reasoning?!"

"That's two questions." Aizawa was unfazed by Iida's theatrics."Calm down. The job of a hero is to save people from all sorts of dangers. Crime, accidents, or natural/man-made disasters. Naturally, the licensing exam tests you on how you're capable of dealing with such things. It won't just be fighting. Your ability to gather information and make quick decisions will be judged. In addition to how you cooperate, communicate, and deal with others. Every year a new test is used to evaluate these qualities"

"One thing is especially important." Midnight rose a finger."If you want to be a Pro Hero, you must be able to prevail in battle. If you're prepared, you won't have to worry. And those with an ultimate move will have stronger results."

"Your circumstances should not dictate the results of your future battles." Cementos continued on."Learn to be consistent and you will be great assets to the front lines."

"I should point this out, but your ultimate move doesn't necessarily have to be an attack." Ectoplasm picked up the explanation."Take Iida's Recipro Burst or Nishikawi's Neko mode for example. These sort of temporary speed and strength are valuable that evolves into the category of excellence we're looking for."

"So I've been doing an Ultimate Move all along?!" Iida seemed to be...proud? It was hard to tell with his helmet on.

"Makes sense. So, these Ultimate Moves are key to help us win in a fight. Our last resort strategy to ensure our victory." Darby surmised.

"Smart cookie you are." Midnight winked at the American."For instance, Kamui Woods is able to use his Lacquered Chain Prison to capture opponents in an instant. That's exactly what we want to see."

"Although the training camp was interrupted, you got some practice in developing your Quirks, which are needed in creating these refined abilities. Now that you're caught up..." Aizawa stepped aside to show Cementos creating massive pillars and Ectoplasm creating clones."You'll be working hard to develop powerful moves of your own for the next ten days or so. This is how you'll spend the remainder of your summer vacation. Prepare for intensive training. Additionally, you should be thinking of ways of how you can improve your costumes. Especially now that you have a better understanding of your Quirks."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes, a piercing glare upon his students."I expect each of you to go Plus Ultra. Do you have it in you?"

"Yes, sir!" They all cried out with energy. Everyone got in positions with their respective Ectoplasm clone to begin their training. Darby stayed behind with Aizawa, waiting for the others to be out of reach.

"Did you have something to say?" Aizawa eyed the blonde-haired teenager.

Darby folded his arms."Well, sir, I remember you restricting my training back at the camp to only my regular form and not Neko Mode. You said I couldn't depend on it during tough times due to how long it takes to charge it up."

"That's right." Aizawa said."The way I see it, you are wasting precious time you could be using for something else instead. Villains won't give you the time of the day to just let you sit there and power up. Natural disasters don't wait around for the hero to prepare either. It might take you a minute or less, but that's a huge window of time for something to go wrong."

"Right. I realized that when I was fighting Takashi." He gazed at the numerous explosions going off in the distance."I was overshadowed, completely."

"You're too modest, kid." Aizawa shook his head."They found traces of drugs and all types of body enhancers inside of his body. It also explains his second Quirk. You were fighting a losing battle and still came out alive."

"Yeah...maybe. But still, it was a battle nonetheless. I wasn't strong enough and yet I was a dumbass to try and take it on myself." He scratched the back of his head."Though to be fair, I couldn't exactly just bail either. Neito was unconscious at the time and I doubt Takashi would have let us go just like that. I was only able to enter Neko Mode after he thought I had drowned. I want to try something, Aizawa-sensei. I want your permission to use Neko Mode for my training."

"You have something in mind?"

"I do. I ran out of Neko Mode while fighting Takashi, but I didn't let that stop me. I used all the skills I'd learned and applied them to buy myself some time. I believe I can do that under any circumstance."

Aizawa seemed to contemplate on his words."All right. Though it's not up to me whether you can use that form or not."

"I don't see a problem either." Ectoplasm said from atop a pillar."I won't go easy on you, Nishikawi. You are allowed to use Neko Mode, yes, but only if you find the opening. Don't expect me to leisurely let you do it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ectoplasm-sensei." Darby manifested his four Black Spheres, shooting one up in the air to land on the platform."I'm ready."

"You sure you don't want to come up with an Ultimate Move in your base form first?" Asked the masked teacher."It could prove to be useful, especially under circumstances where time is minimal."

"I have one already. I'll show it to ya." Darby sent his spheres towards his teacher while also coming head-on. The man easily evaded them and watched as Darby jumped in the air.

"Predictable." Ectoplasm kicked Darby in the stomach, sending him up in the air as he coughed up saliva.

"Is it?!" Darby said between chuckles.

Ectoplasm gasped, remembering having seen that move in the footage of the Sports Festival. Before he could react, the spheres knocked him off his feet while one of them hit him in the back, taking him up in the air.

"GO BEYOND! PLUS! ULTRA!" Darby spun in the air before delivering a devastating kick on his chest, sending the clone crashing into the ground before dissolving.

"Nicely done." Praised another clone."Normally, your opponent wouldn't fall for such tricks, but you voluntarily taking damage in order to distract them by providing them a sense of assurance is what gives you the opening."

"Yeah...to be honest, I never thought it would work. First time I used it was against Neito. Turns out I'm good with coming up with things in the heat of the moment. Now, onto the next one?"

"If that's the case, then let's see you under pressure. Try to use Neko Mode." Ectoplasm rushed towards his student, dodging the incoming spheres. Before he could connect a kick, Darby passed a sphere through his palm, creating a Black Umbrella that stopped the attack from connecting. Ectoplasm quickly maneuvered around that, kicking Darby against his one umbrella. He called forth two spheres from above, barely missing the man as he crashed against the concrete.

'I need at least a minute.' Darby gritted his teeth as he tried connecting a blow, however, his teacher proved to be quick on his feet. 'I have to empty my mind, but...' Ectoplasm landed a solid kick against Darby's belly, causing him to roll on the floor.

"I'm not getting any openings..."

"You have your two ultimate moves. Why not try to refine your Neko Mode some other time?" Ectoplasm suggested as he walked towards the fallen hero in training.

"Because this is what I need, sir. A real fight to sharpen my senses. If I do it at the commodity of my house, would I really learn anything?"

Ectoplasm hummed to himself, seemingly content with his answer.

"Young Nishikawi." Darby and Ectoplasm turned to the former Number One hero.

"All Might!" Darby exclaimed in surprise. It was his first time seeing his teacher in that form."What are you doing here?"

"Wel, I'm going around providing some wisdom to my students." The man scratched his head sheepishly."Seems like you need help out of this pickle. Trying to access that blue form of yours while under pressure?"

"Yeah..." He sat on the floor, rubbing his stomach."Ectoplasm-sensei is fast. But that's the kind of opponent I need to face."

"Very well. Recall the time you fought young Kachidoki. You mentioned that your mode ran out, correct? What did you do afterward?"

"I fought him off as long as I could. Of course, there was a lot of running, but the terrain made it possible for me to get a few hits on him."

All Might nodded."I see. So depending on where you are, the easier or harder it is to transform. I can see why fighting in this platform would prove difficult then. Honestly, the best thing I can say is...recall back to your training with Ashe. I'm sure you can get a hint on what to do. Also, consider that maybe you're not in the best position to call forth to that power and that's fine. But in a real event, you'll have to make do with what you have at hand."

"I see..." His shoulders slumped."Since we're practicing on this platform, which has no hiding places or anything I could use, then it's impossible for me to access Neko Mode. Dang."

"Not to say it's impossible. But it'll be difficult." All Might patted him on the head."You've come out of tougher situations than this, young Nishikawi I know you can work something out."

"Right. Thank you, sir." Darby nodded, watching as the slim man made his way over to Yaoyorozu's side."I remember my training with my dad before the Sports Festival. Ectoplasm-sensei, I want to try something, if you don't mind." He sat on the floor, crossing his legs."Feel free to attack me."

"Very well. Let's see what you have in mind." Ectoplasm leaped over to him, only for him to be attacked by two spheres. He was forced to jump back, noting that the remaining two spheres were circling around Darby as he concentrated.

Ectoplasm ran in circles around him, thinking of a way to attack. He rushed in behind him, but Darby's spheres went in his direction.

'I see.' Ectoplasm narrowed his eyes.'He's blocking out everything but the sound of my footsteps. When he hears me going in one direction, he sends his spheres at me.' The clone easily evaded the spheres, but was now facing two more while the others were going back to Darby's side.'He keeps two spheres to himself in order to stay protected at all times.'However...' Ectoplasm stepped on the spheres, using them as a footing to jump in the air.'Let's see if you can pinpoint where I'll attack you from when I'm not touching the floor.'

Darby's sphere began spinning around in circles, closing in on his head. His body began turning pale as his hair slowly turned blue.

"Got you!" Ectoplasm cried out as he grabbed Darby by his robe and throwing him off the platform. Darby screamed away as he landed harshly on the floor.

"Ow..." He wheezed out, feeling the wind being knocked out of him.

Ectoplasm landed beside him, helping him up."I have to say, you are making good progress, Nishikawi. The way you were maneuvering your Black Spheres was incredible."

"Thank you, sir..." Darby dusted his clothes off."Before the SPorts Festival, my dad and I did some training regarding how to control my spheres subconsciously. It's still a work in progress, but when I empty my mind, I can hear my surroundings clearly. I listen to nearby footsteps to determine where my enemy will attack, but I guess it leaves me open for enemies that fly or are jumping around. Hard to predict."

"Let's give it another try." Ectoplasm encouraged him."I'm with more practice, you can improve on that."

"Yes, sir!" Darby exclaimed, fist in the air.

* * *

**U.A Highschool, Support Building, Evening**

Darby sat on the floor, his headband off, and instead, he had a can of cold soda against his forehead."Man, I'm fucking dying."

Iwari ruffled his pink hair, taking a seat next to him."You know, Nishikawi-san, you keep surprising me. You hero course people are nuts. But I guess it takes a bit of crazy to decide to be a hero. I guess that applies to you more than anyone."

"Hey!" Darby was ticked off by that comment."What is that supposed to mean?!"

Iwari just chuckled in amusement."You know, compared to when we met back then during the first days of school, you sure have changed. Speaking of changing...you came to do some changes in your costume?"

"Oh? Nah, not really. I'm okay with what I have right now." He shrugged, opening his drink."I don't really have that much necessity for other gadgets right now. My Quirk is pretty straight forward, so I don't see a need for anything too extravagant."

"Ah, so you're okay with the little things? I guess that makes us alike in a way. See, I'd love to stand out as much as my cousin does. But I don't want to change or do anything that I wouldn't do. I want to do things my way. It doesn't matter if people do better or outshined me. I want to keep up my own pace."

"That's good." Darby shot him a grin."I think it's okay for everyone to take things their way. Otherwise, life wouldn't be as enjoyable. I guess...that's what makes us free. We are free to choose how we can reign over ourselves and how fast we want to go. Some of us want to enjoy the ride while others just want to get to the finishing line..."

Iwari noticed Darby wincing at his words."I take it that Kachidoki fella wanted to reach the finishing line."

"And look where that got him. He took a lot of shortcuts." He recalled Takashi's sudden increase in strength."Still though...it's not too late for him. I hope he makes a quick recovery and gets back to our class."

"You blame yourself?" He bluntly asked, earning a yelp from Darby."Sorry. It's just...well, it's written all over your face."

With a sigh, Darby massaged his temples."I could have done more to help him. I'm always asking myself this...what if things had gone better? So many things went wrong that night. I thought that maybe...that was the best possible outcome. It could have been worse. But still...it just eats me away."

"Yeah, it could have been better. But also, it could have been worse. Listen, it's impossible to know what the right choice is. To be able to determine what will get the best possible outcome. Humans just don't have that luxury." He wagged his finger."I heard something about multiverse theory in a movie. It goes something like this. When we make an impactful decision, we derive into another timeline. Maybe there's another universe where Kachidoki didn't go rogue."

"What's your point? You wanted to talk to me about movies?" Darby deadpanned, clearly frustrated at his rambling.

"S-s-sorry! My point is...we don't know for sure if anything could have changed. But what we can know for sure is that you can learn from that experience. You'll be able to make better decisions and protect the people you care about. It's rough, I know...I don't think I could handle it myself. But you are different. You chose to be a hero and you knew the burden it might bring."

"Maybe...it's a hard thing to get used to, I guess..." Darby hugged his knees."I know I have to be tough...but...it just gets to me sometimes. I don't want to make a mistake that I'll regret my whole life. It scares the shit out of me. I lost Ashe-san. What if I lose someone else...?"

Iwari put a supporting hand on his shoulder."It's true that we don't know if we'll lose someone today, tomorrow or in the future. But life is all about mistakes. That's how we learn. I'd say you've gotten stronger not only physically, but mentally as well. Everything is built up on experience. That's what the pros say." Iwari stood up, taking his bag."I have to go help around with your friend's costumes."If you wanna talk about anything, you know where to find me."

"Right. Thank you, Iwari-san." Darby nodded, forcing a smile as he watched his friend go inside the studio. He sighed, tossing his empty can in a nearby trash can."Shit. I forgot I have to think of an Ultimate Move for Neko Mode..."

* * *

U.A Highschool, Ground Gamma, Noon

"All right, Nishikawi. We've been practicing your reflexes for a while now." Ectoplasm stood in front of his student."This is it. I want to see you change the tides of our encounter. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Darby said as he sat on the floor, crossing his legs. However, this time he crossed his arms, his right hand pointing to the side while the left one upwards. Manifesting his Black Spheres, he commenced their training once more.

"So, sticking two keeping two spheres as a backup?" Ectoplasm noted, jumping back and avoiding the incoming two spheres in front of him. He jumped on top of one, using it as a foothold to jump onto the next one and then jumping higher in the air. He kick-dived down at Darby, but this time he was prepared. Darby had passed a Black Shere through his left hand, creating a black Umbrella to the side.

'What?!' Ectoplasm gasped, not expecting such a move. He leaped back, quickly jumping to his side, only to be stopped by a second Black Umbrella.'He's covering his side and his head!'

"Got you!" He heard a voice behind the umbrella. Darby called back his spheres, surprising Ectoplasm and punching him in the chest, sending him skidding on the ground.

The masked teacher chuckled, rubbing his aching chest."You did it. You actually managed to pull it off. Faster than before too. I take it you've been meditating? Still, I am curious. What if I had come in your other direction? The one where you didn't have a Black Sphere prepared?"

Darby simply grinned at his teacher before answering."Honestly...I have no idea."

Ectoplasm fought the urge to roll his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief."Unbelievable. Well, for now, that should suffice."

"Great. If you don't mind, I'd like to get my Ultimate Moves done with." Darby said, his eyes showing great determination. He waited for a nod from his teacher, then spread his arms to the side.'I have to remember...gotta mix my own power with the nature energy stored in me. I have to make a balance...'\

His body began glowing, earning the attention of several of his classmates who stopped what they were doing to look. His hair changed from blue to red as well as his ears. His normally black and red robe changed to blue, adorned with black flames. His black sweater underneath also changed from red to black. As his transformation finished, he now had a total of 10 Black Spheres behind him.

"I did it...I managed to access Chaos Mode." Darby stared at his hands in disbelief."I did it, Ectoplasm-sensei! And I'm ready to show!"

Ectoplasm took another moment to admire the change in appearance his student had just gone through."That is a peculiar power. Nonetheless, I'm curious to see how strong you've become."

Darby wasted no time and passed 5 spheres in each of his hands, creating two Black Arms."Ultimate Move: Blackend Gatling!" He jumped in the air and as he descended down, he began punching the platform repeatedly, destroying it with ease with his Black Arms. Ectoplasm had to jump out of the way due to the speed and power making it unable to properly stand. As Darby finished destroying the platform, he recalled all the Spheres in his left arm and passed them through his right, enlarging his fist to ridiculous degrees."GOLIATH!"

With a battle cry, Darby punched the ground so hard, it creating a shockwave that made everyone around collapse from the tremor.

"What was that?!" Kirishima cried out as he lost his footing.

"Nishikawi?" Yaoyorozu, who was closer to Darby's pedestal, observed in awe.

Bakugo's eyes twitched in anger."That damn show off! Who does he think he is, making a scene?! Damn, Yankee!"

"I don't know how long I can keep Chaos Mode active, so I'll just go ahead and show you my final move," Darby called back all his spheres, taking a step forward and slightly behind his knees. He aimed upwards with his arms as his 10 spheres lined up in front of him.

"ULTIMATE MOVE: IMPERIAL ONYX CANNON 20%!" Darby's spheres fired white energy and combined them into one, forming a white beam of energy that crashed against the ceiling of Ground Gamma and flew over to the sky.

"Holy shit..." Was all that Sero could say.

Aizawa's eyes widened slightly, a small grin gracing his expression."Impressive."

Darby sighed, releasing the form as he collapsed on the ground."Well...that was a trip...So, how did I do?"

"Could use some improvement in the not-collateral-damage area." Ectoplasm chided him."But other than that, you did great. Continue with your hard work."

"Yes, sir." Darby mocked saluted, sitting up slowly."It's too bad I'm still not used to this form yet. It's like it constantly drains my energy reserves. Maybe it's because I haven't mastered it yet?"

"Hey, Eraser! It's our class time to use this place! Get your kids and yourself out of here!"

Darby shifted his gaze over to Vlad King, who was accompanied by Kendo and Monoma.

"I hope you're not seriously trying to kick us out while we still have 10 whole points left." Aizawa responded."You'll have to wait."

"Class A" Monoma walked up to meet with the students from the rival class."Glad to see you guys are training hard. It wouldn't be fun if you guys didn't give us a competition."

"Hello to you too, Monoma." Kaminari deadpanned, walking over to where the ginger-head girl was standing."Say, is that really Monoma's hero costume?"

"Well, he did say his Quirk is Copy. So he thought he wouldn't need anything too eccentric." She glanced around the room, finding Darby waving at her."Nishikawi!"

"Yo. Kendo-san." He wasn't standing all the way when he was engulfed in a hug."Kendo-san?"

"I'm glad you're okay...I hadn't seen you since that night and well...you weren't looking so good when they carried you to the hospital."

Darby returned the hug, patting her gently on the back."You shouldn't worry about me. I failed to keep my promise. I wasn't able to return him to your side. I'm so pathetic." He pulled back, fighting the tears from coming off."I was such a damn idiot. I barged in ahead without a plan, and because of that, Hoshi, Neito, and Tetsutetsu were hurt."

"Come on, man. That wasn't on you at all." Monoma shook his head, his smile never wavering."I screwed up too. I hadn't realized that Kachidoki's Quirk stores power. So when I copied his Quirk, he had drained all the neon in his body."

"It's no one's fault." Kendo glared at both of them, pinching their cheeks."What you did was reckless, yes, but...I guess I'm not any better. I did ask you to go after him. But I'm not upset. You did keep your promise." She grabbed Darby's hand."Thank you. Thank you, so much."

"Why would you...I don't deserve that, Kendo-san." Darby frowned, his gaze dropping to the floor."I-"

"Just shut up, and listen." Kendo silenced him by covering his mouth."Gosh. No wonder why Yui says you're a handful. No one blames you for what happened. We're all kids. We don't know any better. But if it wasn't for your interference, Takashi...he would have..."

"Go on and become a villain." Monoma finished for her."It wasn't optimal, but we did what we had to. It could have gone a lot worse. But it didn't and that's what matters. You have to focus on what you still have. You have us, don't you?"

"They're right, Nishikawi-san." Midoriya said from afar."We all noticed something has been troubling you lately. Sorry if we didn't come for your aid."

Darby looked back at his classmates, watching as the majority gave them a smile."Guys...? You too, Uraraka-san? Tsu-san? Even though...I was such a jerk to both of you?"

Tsu and Uraraka made their way over to Nishikawi, their smiles calming his heart."Of course, we're not upset. We know what you're going through. You didn't mean the things you said back then, right?'

"No. Of course, I didn't." He frantically shook his head."I was just so stressed out...Everything fell like it was closing down on me. Yui tried to help me but...still...it lingers in my mind. Ashe-san and Vermillion Ray's deads...Takashi's path to his own ruin...I know I couldn't possibly have done anything more than I did. But I wished it turned out better, you know?"

Without warning, both girls engulfed the blonde boy in a tight hug, causing his eyes to shot wide open."It's okay to mourn, ribbit." Tsu patted his head gently."You don't have to carry all that pain by yourself. Let us help you. We're all friends, right? Friends should help each other."

"Yeah, man." Kirishima gave him a thumbs up."When you rely on your friends to help you out, you're making a manly decision. For a man, it's not easy to swallow your pride and put it aside. Right, Bakugo?"

"Shut up, shitty hair." Bakugo snarled."Yankee. Stop whining already and get ready. I want to go against you soon and I can't do that if you keep feeling sad for yourself. Focus on at least giving me a competition to be the number one hero."

"Woah, even Bakugo said something nice?" Hagakure giggled."I've seen it all."

"I think they've all changed in their own ways. Isn't that right, Todoroki?" Shoji glanced down at the half-and-half user.

Todoroki nodded, his face expressionless."You're not at alone, Nishikawi. Always remember that."

"You guys..." Darby chuckled, wiping off the tears streaming down his face."Thank you...thank you so much..."

Aizawa, who stood next to All Might, sighed. He had decided to let this drag on, wasting whatever time they had left.

"All's well that ends well, eh, Aizawa?" All Might asked his colleague.

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Aizawa looked over his shoulder, meeting Vlad King's own gaze."I know what you're gonna say."

"Good. Then get out."

* * *

**Hope everyone had a good thanksgiving and enjoyed it with your families or friends. Next chapter we start the provisional license exam arc.**


End file.
